The Path of Water
by Arlia'Devi
Summary: Volume One: Historical scholar Chihiro Ogino stumbles into the Spirit World a decade later to discover alot has changed: Haku's the powerful head of the bathhouse. Allured by the charm of the Spirit World, Chihiro makes a deal with Haku to study under his care for 6 months. The two fall in love, but in a world as alluring as it is dangerous, will the path of water always be smooth?
1. I: On an Occasion

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away in any respect; all rights go to Hayao Miyazaki and associates. I make no money from this.

This chapter has been edited and altered: 16/10/12.

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

I: On an Occasion

"_Nothing is softer or more flexible than water, yet nothing can resist it"_

**~ Lao Tzu**

Chihiro didn't remember what had transpired; all she knew was that she was warm in her bed. Perhaps it had all been a horrible nightmare. Yes, it had.

It had been some sick and twisted dream she'd had, like all those before. The smell of his body was all to familiar, yet distant in some unexplainable way. The man was taller, more defined and… _handsome_. She, herself, wasn't bad either, he'd chuckled and they'd danced – like so many dreams before. When they're lips touched for the briefest, sweetest kiss she'd never had, Chihiro bolted awake.

It had all been a dream. She had a lecture to attend to at nine – she was going to be late. _Again_.

It was all a dream.

For that was all her life was like now – beautiful unsatisfying dreams only to awake and go through the tortures of the social complexities of day-to-day life. She was a design student who created works through combining the traditional garments and the modern styles in rich silk colours of navy blues, emerald green and scarlet red. Chihiro was good at that, and her marks proved it. She was a good designer.

Her social life on the other hand was a complete disaster. Her journey to the spirit realm hadn't left her mentally scared – only longing for the friends that this world couldn't give her. Yuuko sometimes joked that her soul was only half here, the other half drifted somewhere afar and awaiting Chihiro to find it. As Chihiro grew older and the stark differences of her world and Chihiro became more apparent, she couldn't help but mull over how true this was.

The human world was unfulfilling – people disliked her, hurt her, called her names. The dream had been her reflection of that: running, panting… where had Haku at the ball gone? Someone was chasing her, calling her name. Chihiro, her heart beating in her ears, kept running.

A dream.

It was all a dream.

At least, Chihiro Ogino thought that until, with eyes still shut, she smelt the scent of mahogany and rich perfumes of distinctly musky and earthy and _masculine_ – not her room. Her eyes snapped open, jumbling trying to take in everything at once: the top of a large bed with chiffon curtains in russet, polished wooden floors, a large desk and a half-burnt candle by the bedside… There was an old scroll with its paper yellow and burnt in some places beside the candle.

Outside, people talked softly. What they were saying, Chihiro couldn't make out.

Her dress – she was still in her dress, or at least, what was left of it. The tattered peacock blue gown brought back memories: the cruelness of humanity, the way she'd ran for her life, the coldness in his emerald eyes.

_Haku_.

_Her legs couldn't move, as if they were stuck to the ground. A lip quivered._

* * *

><p>Haku was pacing back and forth in the study, while Rin sat on a chair, her back straight and her hands folded in her lap. She watched the dragon that had become a man pace back and forth with agitation.<p>

"For god sakes, Haku, sit down," she hissed when she couldn't take his walking any longer. Haku shot her a steely look. "She's going to be fine."

Haku sat, falling into his large desk chair. "She's changed so much. I couldn't believe it was her for a moment." His lips kicked up into a small smile before it disappeared again, as quick as it had come, and was replaced by a worrying look.

Rin smiled softly. Indeed, Sen had changed.

_Sen_.

_She'd come back by mistake: it had never been that easy before. The ugly little statues, the clearing in the middle of the enchanted forest, all those tell-tale signs she was approaching the portal of her magical adventure in her youth evaded her in a blur of screams and sobs._

* * *

><p>"You're awake," Rin spoke, a little in shock of the human who was carefully padding around Master Haku's chambers. "I didn't think you would be…"<p>

Chihiro didn't seem to register the young woman at first, her bathhouse attire: the salmon robe and white ties, the way her chocolate hair was tied back and her angular face. Rin, in turn, did not quite recognise Sen, although Master Haku had assured her it really was the girl they both once knew. Sen had grown into a mature young woman, almost the same age she looked. Sen had curves, large breasts, long shining hair and a beautiful, heart-shaped face. It was a shame to see, Rin noticed, the blotchiness of her creamy skin and the worry that flashed over her russet eyes.

"It's me, Rin," the girl moved to touch Chihiro's arm. "Sen, it's me."

"Rin?" Chihiro frowned. "So it's not all one horrible dream?"

"Not anymore," smiled the woman softly and took the woman into a soft embrace. "Wow. You gave us quite a scare there. We were all worried about you. You should have seen Haku," she laughed, as if no time had passed between them. "He was an absolute wreck."

_Haku?_

_Maybe that was why her legs couldn't move: she'd ran so fast and so hard they simply refused to move anymore. She'd ran them out, the muscles pumping harder with every step she took, her bare feet smacking against the cold ground. Distantly, she could hear them._

Rin vibrated warmth and safety, and soon the girl didn't feel as scared, munching on a bowl of steaming rice pudding which she was sure hadn't been on the large working desk when she'd awoken. The bath-cleaner ran her fingers softly over Chihiro's smooth hair which fell in poker-straight sheets over her face.

"Feel better?" hummed the woman and brushed Chihiro's sticky cheek. "We'll run you a nice bath and then…"

"Is this his room?" Chihiro asked gently, cutting the woman off. "Haku's, I mean."

"Yeah, it is," she replied with a chuckle. "What gave it off? All the expensive stuff he likes to hoard?"

Chihiro laughed and shook her head. "Everything is a shade of green." For a moment she paused. "I saw him," Chihiro spoke. "By the portal when I first came, he was there. I want to speak to him, where is he?"

Rin shrugged a little. "I'm sure he'll come and see you soon. The bathhouse is very busy at the moment. He owns it now, don't you know?" Rin checked the temperature of the water. "I dunno how he managed to overthrow that witch, he disappeared for a few years and then came back, but he did and we're all glad for it."

"Yubaba?" Chihiro questioned.

"Yeah," Rin nodded.

"Everything feels so hazy, like a dream," she sighed. "I'm still not sure if I'm here again, or if I'm just waiting to wake up."

_Or maybe she couldn't move because of he, who stood five metres in front of her, rigid and cold. His body had grown in the ten years apart; he was a man and one of inconceivable power – as if it vibrated off his very being, Chihiro suppressed a shiver._

* * *

><p>Rin left Chihiro then, and she was lulled to sleep again. Why was she lying here, in Haku's room, in Haku's bed? Wouldn't he be back soon? She was taking up half the bed…<p>

And then a thought crossed Chihiro's mind only heightened by the chambers and the possessor of the furniture she was lying in… It all came down to how much Chihiro trusted the man she didn't know anymore. Not much, she decided, heaving herself up at what was almost dawn and finding a fresh pair of bed clothes in exchange for her tattered dress.

Her _dress_. Oh, how long she'd searched for that dress and the efforts made – the alterations made and the sequins which had been so painstakingly sewn in place, all in vain! All ruined – all ruined on a whim. Such a beautiful dress tainted with disgusting memories.

Leaving the tress in tatters on the shiny wooden floor, Chihiro donned the clothes and went out in search for Rin, knowing better than to trust the dragon. A yunna, a geisha-looking woman showing a little too much flesh and with poor makeup applied was strolling by, and Chihiro tugged on her sleeve.

"Human!" seethed the yunna, but suddenly regained her composure upon being asked where Haku was. "Down in bath fifty-three."

"Where's that?" Chihiro asked, looking down the hundreds of stories below her. The yunna huffed and continued on her way.

There was a thick piece of glass separating the three floors below her from the rest of the bathhouse, which flooded down in a myriad of colours, forms and festivities at least seventy stories below. Chihiro rationalised that these stories, where the noise of below did not penetrate, were the private chambers of individuals of importance, like Haku. True, in the midst of the festivities happening below, Chihiro could not have even possessed the slightest clue on where bath fifty-three was, but she did know, as she spied the symbols etched into small gold squares corresponding floors on the elevator lift, whom resided in the basement of the bathhouse. The old boiler, Kamaji.

Chihiro pulled down the lever, eager to slink away from Haku before he found her. The elevator filled with colours and noises from the festivities in the lower stories, stopping every now and then to let people on and off. A few spirits looked at her, but she stayed to the back of the elevator, trying not to draw attention to herself.

A few yunnas got on, and they grumbled softly to themselves and shot harsh looks to Chihiro and pinched their noses in teasing, before getting off on the very next floor. Chihiro continued down, ignoring the disapproval. Luckily, no one of importance, or guests, rode on the elevator with her and eventually it landed at the base of its wire, opening to the sweltering boiler room.

Kamaji shot up from his place at the herb grinder. He sniffed the air, a long arm winding around to pick out herbs high in the room and add it to the broth.

"Human," he grumbled lowly, turning around to search for the offender.

"It's me," Chihiro stepped out of the shadows. "It's Sen."

"Sen?" Kamaji grumbled and turned from his spot by the boiler. The soot monsters hid in their holes. "Is that really you?

"Kamaji. It's really me."

"You remember?" rumbled the old boiler man in a squint. She had once regarded the old coot like a grandfather – old, kind and wise, and perhaps a bit rough around the edges, and those warm feelings came bubbling back. "So, you're the human around here, eh? We've heard a lot about you, you know. Haku said there was a human staying with us."

"I don't? Master Haku?" Chihiro frowned. "What did he say about me?"

"No one knew it was you, even Rin. He just said that there was a human staying in the bathhouse periodically, and not to worry as the smell would not leave his quarters and that you would be gone in a matter of days."

Chihiro frowned – so he'd been trying to keep her in there, had he? He hadn't done a very good job, the doors weren't even locked.

"I tried to find Rin, she spoke to me before… S-She said Haku isn't the same person I used to know. Not really. Is that true Kamaji?"

The old man shrugged the first set of shoulders and went back to making broths. "Can't say – don't talk to him much. Rin is Haku's right hand man –er... woman. Apparently, they're very close business partners. But then, you can't expect people to stay the same, can you?" Kamaji then adjusted his glasses and turned back to the human woman. "Have you at least had something to eat, Chihiro? You know what happens if you don't…"

"No," Chihiro distinctly remembered disappearing. "I have; Rin gave it to me. Thanks, Kamaji."

The old man smiled then, the expression stretching over his old wrinkled face. "Give me a hug, Sen," he extended all six arms in a freakish and yet loving gesture.

Chihiro ran forward and embraced the boiler maker, at long last getting the welcome back she'd truly desired from the people she'd met in her adventure here. "One thing," Kamaji muttered when Chihiro pulled back. "How did you return, my child?"

"I don't know," she muttered, her thumb wiping away the few tears that fell. "All I know is that I was running - I was in danger, and suddenly I was there, and Haku… It doesn't make sense; all the other times I tried it was all just an empty field – what gives?"

Kamaji shrugged a little. "No one can say really. Sometimes people just come through. I think it has to do with the seasonal change – its coming winter, the sun changes, and the moon." The old spider then looked over Chihiro's shoulder and his expression grew anxious.

He stood there, his hands in his baggy pant pockets and a hard, cold look spread across his pixie-like features. "Some people are lucky enough to come through once, people hardly ever return for a second visit."

"Master Haku!" Kamaji greeted the man curtly, bowing slightly and climbing back atop his grinder. "It's nice to see you again."

"Likewise," replied the dragon, although he never waved his hard emerald eyes from Chihiro. "I am safe to assume that once you were finished your warm greetings, you were to alert me of Chihiro's presence down here?"

"Of course," replied the boiler with a cackle that told Chihiro that the old man was intent of disobeying the dragon's orders.

"I'll take your word for it," muttered Haku and no sooner had he stopped speaking than his hand grasped Chihiro's arm.

"Chihiro," he growled against the shell of her ear.

"Haku," she gave it back as good as she got it.

"_Chihiro_ – why did you leave my quarters? You were explicitly told to stay there until my returns."

"Was I?" she murmured weakly. "No one told me that."

"Yes." They were in the elevator now and Kamaji was smiling and waving goodbye humourously. Chihiro gave a small wave in reply, dropping her hand when she heard a deep growl gurgle in Haku's chest, signalling how unimpressed he was with her 'antics' as he had called them. Antics! He spoke as if she was a young child! On the way up, he denied anyone access to the elevator.

"Why did you disobey my orders?" demanded the man when the elevator began to climb up slowly. "Chihiro?"

"I didn't know I had to stay!" she replied heatedly. "No one told me anything! All I know is that I woke up here, and I talked to Rin and then Kamaji, okay Haku, and then you come in like you do!" daringly she pressed a finger to his chest, conscious of his rigidness and his ever-cold eyes. "I feel like I'm in some sort of sick dream and no one has the heart to explain anything to me!"

"You can't remember anything?" his voice suddenly cracked and became softer. Chihiro thought perhaps that was what his voice did sound like when he was relaxed, not the gruff barks and snaps he spoke in usually. He had a voice that flowed like water. "Nothing about last night?"

"I remember a dance. I remember running. That's it."

"Liar," he growled. "What's wrong, Chihiro. I know you're lying, I can smell it in your scent." His hand grasped tighter at her arm. "Don't you want to remember?"

Suddenly, they were at the doors to his quarters again and he opened it swiftly.

"I'll be back at sunrise." He said. "Sleep. Eat. Bathe. Burn all of my documents, I don't care, just stay in my room and wait for me."

Chihiro willed herself to say something, anything, but the words fell from her lips as Haku closed the door.

_What's wrong Chihiro?_ His sing-song voice, although gruff and taunting, coaxed her to remember. _Don't you want to remember?_

The truth of the matter was that she did remember, and remember too well. The cold breeze that mingled with her scent, the mud between her toes as she ran, the heaving of her chest in a dress loosened from sharp tugs. She remembered…

Her legs couldn't move, as if they were stuck to the ground. A lip quivered.

She'd come back by mistake: it had never been that easy before. The ugly little statues, the clearing in the middle of the enchanted forest, all those tell-tale signs she was approaching the portal of her magical adventure in her youth evaded her in a blur of screams and sobs.

Maybe that was why her legs couldn't move: she'd ran so fast and so hard they simply refused to move anymore. She'd ran them out, the muscles pumping harder with every step she took, her bare feet smacking against the cold ground. Distantly, she could hear them.

Or maybe she couldn't move because of him, a guardian of the portal who stood not five metres in front of her, rigid and cold. His body had grown in the ten years apart; he was a man and one of inconceivable power – as if it vibrated off his very being, Chihiro suppressed a shiver.

And yet, he would not speak to her, making Chihiro sure she was really dead and that this Haku was some kind of illusion… She had to make sure, and when Chihiro did speak to the man before her, the words came out harsh and cracked as if she indeed had not spoken in one hundred years.

"Am I dead?"

He replied coldly yet his voice slipped between his lips smoothly. "No."

His emerald eyes darted over her shoulder then and Haku growled primal, stalking forward. "You've brought friends?!" he barked at her and Chihiro blubbered 'no'. These weren't her friends.

Chihiro turned to the people, her attackers finally closing in on the kill – three males who snickered when they saw her tired in a clearing. Her chest was heaving; her legs and feet dirty from the chase in the forest. Her dress, which had once clung to her beautiful curvaceous body, was torn and loose. The way her dress once made her look so curvaceous was one of the reasons she'd been targeted. Chihiro was beautiful, she was alone – no one would notice if she went missing overnight, only for her to wake up in a dumpster somewhere in the middle of Tokyo.

"Chihiro," one stepped forward, his Stanley knife slipping back into its sheath and into his pocket. Chihiro wouldn't make a fuss now – they'd tired her out. Somewhere in the chase she'd disregarded her heels, on a muddy trail somewhere far behind. "You knew you couldn't get away, wench."

The man's arousal was heavy in the air, and it burnt Haku's nostrils. How anyone could have found such _pleasure_ from torturing a woman was beyond him – it sickened him to his stomach and made his blood boil. He was already on edge from the business during the solstice, the stray dogs that wandered through the portal lost and directed to this world from the weakening barriers, but to have this man… here. Haku almost lost it, and if he had, the man's heart would have had its last beat in the palm of his hand. He'd suck the blood out of it, using the aorta like a straw.

She said something then, to someone, perhaps God, and mouthed "save me, please." Nothing was gonna save her now. The man descended.

… Just as a tight hand descended onto his throat and brute strength lifted the human high into the air. The man looked down his nose into the cold, emotionless eyes of… something; he wasn't sure – a man, snarling like a beast, possessing power like a god and the strength of a human man one hundred times over. "You've upset my good friend," he growled and suddenly the man's back hit a tree, splitting ribs and bruising his spine. A dribble of blood was wiped away from the human's mouth.

"I'm going to ignore what transcended here today," spoke the green man, who loomed ferociously over Chihiro's crumpled form at his feet. "If I was in any right mind, I would have ripped your throats out – but the solstice has drained me and I cannot find it in me to deplete my energy on scum such as you. Be lucky you left with your life."

The three men scattered off without another word – fuck, they didn't want her that much. Chihiro blubbered sobs at Haku's feet and the man dipped his head, kneeling beside her crumpled body.

"You're safe now," he whispered softly and smoothed over Chihiro's soft hair. "It's over, Chihiro, you're safe now."

The woman blubbered and nodded. "T-Thank you, Haku."

He smiled softly, a whisper of a smile passing his wearied face. "Perhaps I had hoped our meeting would have been a more pleasurable one, but I don't regret you crossing the border – I would have hated to know what those men would have done to you…"

Chihiro flung her arms around his neck and cried into what she knew to probably be an expensive tunic. There, late in the night and under the cover of the temple that connected the two worlds; Haku crumbled and embraced the human girl-turned-woman from the past running his hands down her hair and back soothingly while whispering soft words in her ear. In an instant, a needy look from a watery eye had broken the barriers and penetrated through his tough, dragon exterior – Haku had given in, allowing the one moment of weakness to embrace the only woman who had been able to break pass him, to touch the Kohaku that was once stolen inside.

* * *

><p>This is a project I am working on at the moment so please stay tuned for more updates. If you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know. I do so love hearing from readers, so post a short (or long!) message when you hit '<strong>review'<strong>!

**~ Arlia'Devi **


	2. II: Memories and Confrontations

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away in any respect; all rights go to Hayao Miyazaki and associates. I make no money from this.

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

**II: Memories and Confrontations**

"_A friend should be one in whose understanding and virtue we can equally confide and whose opinion we can value at once for its justness and sincerity"_

**~ Robert Hall**

Chihiro slept in Haku's quarters until dawn, curled up meekly in a corner of his large king-size bed, which Chihiro assumed was more for decoration than for actual purpose.

She had done as he wished, and thought about the night that had transpired before last. True, Chihiro remembered every gruesome detail of her experience, and the dress that was in a blue heap on Haku's floor only served to remind her of such hostility.

It had been a high school dance and a popular one at that a little out of her hometown, made to celebrate the students who returned from University in the mid-year break, and those who had ventured elsewhere. She'd taken the bus back to her parents' house, only slightly intoxicated and walked the few short blocks up the hill to her home, carrying her heels in her hand. That fact had allowed Chihiro to sprint away after the first attack, when six hands came onto her and ripped at her gown, her hair and limbs, forcing her to succumb to their wants. Something tweaked and she'd gotten far enough away to run for it, diving into the shadows of the forest that lined the opposite side of the road, not a single thought going to identify the forest as the enchanted once – only knowing that she had to run. And fast.

And then a blur, perhaps someone had died, she wouldn't have known, and then Haku's embrace warm and soft, and then more blurry memories only fragments remaining like a smashed mirror, then waking up once again, in the Spirit World.

It was dawn; the sun was creeping into the double windows of Haku's chambers, bathing the bed in warm light.

Chihiro didn't have much time to herself when suddenly the door cracked open. The woman scurried out of his bed and Haku walked drearily into his chambers, it seemed, only one eye with the living. The dragon collapsed into his bed with huff.

Chihiro scampered to cover herself with a black robe – his, it seemed as she'd disregarded the pink clothing to sleep in her bare essentials, perhaps a foolish move, but it didn't matter now. It seemed the dragon was exhausted and his breathing slowed as he nuzzled the cover of his large bed. Apprehensively, Chihiro moved to kneel beside Haku on the bed.

"Haku?" she whispered. The man grunted in reply. "Are you tired?"

A sigh billowed from his nostrils and Haku turned his head. One blood-shot eyeball rolled around to regard Chihiro before it closed again, and only then did Chihiro notice how tired the man was. Dark circles hung from under his eyes and his skin was deathly pale, even when contrasted to the black-green hair that fanned over his cheek. Chihiro decreed it was best to let him sleep.

She pulled back the covers for him and arranged the pillows before leaving him to his own devices and went to shower.

When her stomach grumbled for breakfast upon showering and donning the customary pink scrubbers' clothes, Chihiro was surprised to smell the aromatic fragrance of food wafting in to the man's rather large bathroom. There was a toilet of such, clean and almost looking unused save for the toilet roll, which was half empty, a basin to wash hands and faces, a large mirror which took up half the wall, a shower recess and tucked into the corner, a large square bath. The floor was tiled in a cream and white marble with green fittings and rimming around the edge, the green tiles having flickers of gold. Too hungry to snoop in drawers, Chihiro expected Haku awake and eating breakfast with her – only then did she remember how topsy-turvy working at the bathhouse was. Haku would sleep all day and wake up in the late afternoon for work, eating his dinner as it was breakfast.

Chihiro ate the food he provided, steaming hot and delicious – a fish of some sort, a bowl of rice and a hot water with lemon. He was sleeping in bed, tucking himself under the covers and propping his heavy head onto the pillows. Deciding not to cause any ruckus, Chihiro slipped out of the room and into the hallway, noticing how silent and dim it was, even for the private chambers. Evidently, this was the time to snoop about.

Chihiro was greeted by the frog foreman, who bowed politely and ignored her stench. Although everyone was asleep, the cleaners were not: bath-cleaners and floor-cleaners, not any different from what she had been once, roamed the hallways, eyeing the strange, foul-smelling human they'd been told about. Chihiro found the frog again, who again bowed strangely.

"Do you know where Rin is?" she asked the frog, who snorted in reply.

"Huma-… er, she's asleep. Rin is the manager of all baths; she'll rise at about four. You aren't to disturb her!" warned the frog lowly, but Chihiro ignored the request and simply pushed through a group of sleepy yunnas. She hadn't been scared of this place when she was ten, nor would she be now at twenty. She was a woman, god-damn it, a strong, fierce woman, and no frog, or yunna or _dragon_ was going to tell her otherwise.

Kamaji was sleeping too, as were the soot balls. Chihiro pushed the elevator back up. But, instead of the elevator stopping on the floor she was sure was Haku's, second from the top, it continued for a split second and opened to a large room adorned in heavy curtains and carpets, mats and rugs, jewels and the lingering scent of tobacco. Chihiro recognised it as Yubaba's abode from the strange looking doorhandles and the wind suddenly blowing her into the witch's office.

"Chihiro," cooed the witch sweetly, although Chihiro knew enough about the woman to know it as false. "Why look at you – haven't you grown into such a lovely young woman?"

"What do you want with me, Yubaba?"

"Oh!" the old woman's eyes lit up. "You remember me – I am so flattered."

"Hard to forget the woman who turned my parents into pigs."

Yubaba smirked. "You've still got your spunk, I see. You've been giving that dragon of mine a hard time," the woman played idly with a quill dipped in ink. A contract was already penned out before her. "He's gone to a great deal of hassle keeping you in his chambers."

"What did you bring me here for, Yubaba?"

The old witch chuckled. "You want to stay? Fine, sign my contract and there's nothing that the old dragon can do to take you back…"

"In return, you'll take my name. Who said I wanted to stay?"

"A small price to pay," she grinned. "To stay in paradise. This place calls you, doesn't it? Try to deny it; the spirit world has always held some charm over humans. I'll even give you Sen back, you liked that before, didn't you?"

Chihiro didn't reply, but regarded the old woman levelly. She was still the same, if not a little older and smelt a little more from the cigarette's she smoked. If Rin was any indication to go off, and she was, then Yubaba had little to no control over the bathhouse anymore. To sign the contract presented would pit Chihiro against Haku, a plan obviously designed by Yubaba to win back the bathhouse. Perhaps if she hadn't with Rin or the dragon she may have considered signing away at the contract, but knowing the circumstances clearly, she did not.

Chihiro didn't even have the chance to rip the contract in half as it floated towards her when it spontaneously went up in flames, ashes falling to the carpet.

"Yubaba," growled the irritable dragon that had awoken from his nap too early.

"Did I wake you up, Haku?" chuckled Yubaba, noticing the dishevelled look of the dragon that stood protectively in front of the human girl. His black hair stuck up and out and his eyes narrowed to weary slits. The simple grey tunic he wore was rumpled and he was in bare feet, the sandals or boots he often wore disregarded at the door of his room.

"You are to stay away from Chihiro," he growled and with a free hand, pushed Chihiro towards the doorway. She stayed put, stubbornly.

"And what if she wants to sign the contract, Haku?"

"I am _not_ discussing this with you, Yubaba," roared the dragon and frantically pushed Chihiro to leave through the doors. She didn't. "How dare you manipulate her when she is under my direct care – Chihiro is _my_ guest, Yubaba, and what you did insults not only her, but I as well." He grabbed her shoulder and pushed Chihiro out the door. "Go!" he swivelled and growled and Chihiro trudged towards the elevator, pushing the button for the floor below and scuffling back to Haku's quarters.

Upstairs, she could hear him yelling. By the sound of it, he wasn't backing down.

"Hello."

Chihiro jumped. By Haku's door stood a pixie of a woman, with a blonde bob and big, blue eyes. She smiled politely and was dressed in a simple white robe and tan sandals.

"My name is Chase."

"Chihiro…"

"I know," replied Chase in a sweet voice. "I'm a friend of Haku's."

A warm hand came to place on her shoulder suddenly and she could tell by the powerful looming feeling that it was none other than the once roaring dragon that had descended from upstairs.

"I see you've met Chase," the dragon smiled tightly with not the slightest hint of warmness seeping through. It was a cold smile, a faux one. "Chase, mind Chihiro while I rest." Chase nodded; it seemed to Chihiro that she was more a slave to Haku's wishes than an actual person. "Make sure she doesn't get into any more trouble."

Chase bowed lowly. "Of course, Master Haku." The little woman took Chihiro's hand. "What lovely hair you have!" and was dragged away before she could even sneak in a fleeting glance of the exhausted man. All she heard was his door shut with a slam.

Chase guided Chihiro into the elevator and once they had passed that glass barrier, the pixie-like woman sighed heavily. "Sorry 'bout that – everyone's exhausted during the equinox, even Haku. You're a friend of Rin's right?" Chase extended her small hand to shake, of which Chihiro took lightly. "Chase… Chase Bellew."

"You kept your name?" Chihiro frowned.

"Haku found that there was a better way of retaining workers other than stealing their identity," replied Chase. "Better wages and benefits, more staff and regular days off. Makes this place run smoother, I'd say – forced labour left such a sour taste in the air."

Chihiro breathed a sigh of relief at having at last stumbled upon a person with, it seemed, more than half a brain. "I hate to be babysat," replied Chihiro.

"I'm not baby sitting you," replied Chase with a scoff. "Just keepin' you out of trouble for Master Haku. If you had signed that contract, I dunno what we would have done."

"I would never sign a contract from Yubaba," interjected Chihiro. "I knew she would use me to get back at Haku – I'm not that stupid."

Chase grinned cheekily and Chihiro couldn't help but feel a sense of connection with the girl. If this was what she was truly like, not the snivelling woman abiding by Haku's requests, then she rather liked her. Chase was pretty, with slight fairy-like features and a tiny frame. When she walked, it didn't look like walking, but as if she was dancing softly along the polish wooden floors and Chihiro was trudging inelegantly beside her, resembling more of an elephant than a woman. One thing about Chase, Chihiro came to notice rather quickly, was her love to talk.

Rin was sleeping; it wasn't wise to disturb her.

Chase explained the mayhem that came to the bathhouse during the Toji equinox; parties and festivals and ten times the customers. "That's over one hundred million spirits you know, all that need caring for and bathing – using stock that needs to be reordered and spending their money that needs to be accounted for. Sure, it's a huge profit period, but everyone gets really tired. Haku needs to be careful about the rosters."

Chihiro had lunch with Chase out in the gardens across from the bathhouse, which was quiet and calm, with a small pool of water floating around its foundation. "The winter rains are coming in – this place will be a sea soon. Here," she handed Chihiro a rice ball. "Master Haku put a spell on it; it will bring back your strength."

Chihiro mused where she'd heard that before and consumed the rice ball in haste. Chase continued to chat idly, lying back against the grass of the garden, her feathery blonde hair being caught in the wind and tickling her face. "So what do you do in the human world – I'm so curious about it!"

"Curious?"

"Oh well, we all know it's there, but we can't go into it… easily. It's different for you humans, you don't know this world is here, but you can come into it rather easily, often not even knowing. It's really strange," she hummed. "So, tell me. What do you do, what is your job?"

"I'm studying," Chihiro replied. "At university. That's kind of like a big educational facility for people who want to learn more about a particular subject."

"Really? What do you study?"

"Ancient history and anthropology," replied the human conversationally. "I study ancient societies, their cultures and histories."

It seemed that Chase wasn't very informed in that topic and so proceeded to change the subject not so subtly. "Master Haku warned me not to ask you what happened – he said it was traumatic."

Chihiro shrugged. "It's all a bit of a blur. The real victim was my dress."

"Perhaps you can mend it?" suggested Chase, brushing her bangs from her face. "I suppose it would have too many bad memories…"

Chase and Chihiro talked for a while after that, until it became later afternoon and a runner boy, perhaps fifteen or fourteen, announced to the chatting pair that Master Haku requested Chihiro back in his quarters. Chase grumbled but dragged along the human woman, advising her quickly in the elevator.

"If you're so keen, then just say to him," Chase nudged the woman. "Or play the teary-emotional card – that might work on him too."

"Rin said he's changed."

Chase scoffed and rolled her eyes. "He just _acts_ that way – I've known Haku for a long time. Probably around nine years now, and the big bad dragon is just all an act, he's a softie at heart."

Taking Chase's advice, Chihiro said her goodbyes to the woman in the lift and went to knock on Haku's door, unable to stop the rapid beating of her heart. He said he could smell her lies through her scent, could he also smell how afraid she was at the moment – the nervousness coursing through her blood when the door opened suddenly. Chihiro stepped through, searching the foyer and into the bedroom beside for any glimpse of the dragon.

"Chihiro!" his voice demanded her attention in the study where he was hunched over the desk, his black hair tickling the edge of his chiselled chin. A swift hand held a quill and made curly, neat cursive handwriting on documents he was signing. "Did you have a nice time?" he asked casually. The gruffness and snappiness associated with Haku previously Chihiro identified as stress.

"Chase is nice."

"She reminds me of you," he commented, it seemed; to the paper he was reading over rather then Chihiro herself. "You're both too head-strong for your own good." He glanced up to Chihiro, who was rigidly standing. The dragon smelt her nervousness. "Sit."

Chihiro sat.

Haku shuffled papers. "The seasonal change makes business busier than usual," commented the dragon. "Once you have recovered from your… bout, I intend to take you back to the human world."

Chihiro braced herself and blurted out, a little too loudly than she'd anticipated. "I don't want to go. I want to stay."

The dragon pursed his lips tightly. "I was afraid you'd say that. I, unfortunately, do not have the time or the energy to argue with you, Chihiro, and so you'll be going back without a fuss."

"Won't you hear me out?" she asked. "You'll say 'no', even before I have time to ask you?"

A delectable smell came through the door beside Haku and Chihiro suddenly heard her gut rumble. Catching it, Haku chuckled softly. "Humans need to eat regularly," he muttered. "The kitchen doesn't understand my sudden need for vast quantities of food."

"I'm having dinner with Rin," spoke Chihiro. "Thank you, but I do not wish to eat your food. I will eat dinner with my friend."

"She's on her way up," sighed the dragon and signed his name once again. "You know Chihiro," he muttered and put the quill back in the pot of ink. A hand rested on his cheek and he eyed the woman in front of him. "I am sad that our meeting… or our reunite was not on more agreeable, pleasant terms."

"I am grateful for what you did for me, Haku," muttered Chihiro bowing her head in respects. "I hope I can repay the favour in the future, I-I don't know what I would have done if you didn't show up."

"I shiver to know," he replied with a grimace and moved to close the blinds on the window of his study. Almost instantaneously, the lights on his roof and walls flickered on. A knock suddenly echoed through the house, and Haku announced. "Rin is here – I'll leave you women to it then." He left the room, giving Chihiro a quick bow, said something lowly to Rin and left to attend to business downstairs.

* * *

><p>I would like to give a special mention to <strong>ulquihime7980 <strong>who is an awesome person and took the time to review the chapter. I have the intent for this to be a rather large project and do hope you enjoyed this chapter, which will of many more as Chihiro tries to justify her life in the Spirit World. If you enjoyed this chapter, please do tell me so, write a short (or long!) message when you hit **review**!

Until next time

~ **Arlia'Devi.**


	3. III: The Strength

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away in any respect; all rights go to Hayao Miyazaki and associates. I make no money from this.

Updated, edited and modified: 16/10/12

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

III: The strength

"_No body can hurt me without my permission"_

**~ Mohandas Gandhi**

Dinner with Rin was enjoyable: the food Haku had taken from the kitchen was lovely and there was plenty of it for the both of them. The spirit woman said she couldn't stay long, only until perhaps nine then she would have to go down and manage the baths. That gave three hours devoted to "Sen-Rin" time as the woman had dubbed it.

"Is he being nice to you?" asked the woman lowly.

"Rather. He's snappy."

"It's the weather," replied Rin.

"Everyone seems to blame that."

"It's very busy around this time – this is the most decent meal I've had in a couple of days. Too busy to eat, we barely sleep and it's time to work again." Rin scoffed. "But at least he's being nice to you – you know he has a soft spot for you, don't you Sen?"

Her brow furrowed. "A soft spot?"

"Haku was such a nasty dragon before you came along," she giggled then. Perhaps she'd had too much sake. "I suppose he'd lost his way after the destruction of his river, but Yubaba took him, manipulated him, made him do horrible things – she put darkness in his heart and he's never really been able to get rid of it." Then she added lowly. "I think in his past life, he wasn't very nice either…" Rin shrugged. "But then you came along with your rosy red cheeks and your human smell and you changed him, Sen. For the better. You gave him back his name and he owes you immensely for that."

"How important are names, anyway?" Chihiro's eyes narrowed.

"Enormously important," replied the spirit girl. "Without a name, we might as well be a shell. All memories, all lives, all communications are tied to names, Sen, that's why they're so important – to take someone's name severs their life, to give a new name creates a new one. That's how Yubaba controlled us."

Chihiro remembered when Haku gave a piece of paper with her name on it; Chihiro had felt empty as Sen, like a new person in the shell of where another had been. Seeing her name evoked the memories of her mother and father, her old town, the new one she'd be moving to, her friends she'd left behind…

"I was wondering," Chihiro said nervously, "do you think Haku would let me stay? Not permanently, I mean, just for a while?"

Rin looked confused. "What would you do here?"

"I tried to ask him before, but I don't think he wanted to listen. I told Chase-,"

"Chase?" Rin frowned. "You were talking to Chase – the little blonde woman?"

"Yes," nodded Chihiro. "Why?"

Rin sucked in a breath through her teeth. "You shouldn't trust Chase, Sen, she's close with Haku – something you say might backfire."

"So are you, I am told," rebutted Chihiro and Rin suddenly found great interest in her knees. "But I am a good judge of character, Rin, thank you very much."

"But I'm your friend," begged Rin, taking hold of Chihiro's hands tightly. "You trust me, and I trust you, Sen – I can't say the same for a woman you only just met. How do you know she won't go behind your back and say things to Haku that only makes him want to take you back more?"

Chihiro rolled her eyes. "Do you really think I'd do something like that?" then she smiled, a wicked glimmer holding in her russet eyes. "I expected Chase to speak with Haku… I told her what to say."

* * *

><p>Haku had met Chase in her quarters: smaller and on the bottom story, just above the thick glass that separated the business from the domestic. The young woman didn't say anything, but merely opened the door and let her friend pass through. She offered him a drink, but the dragon refused.<p>

"What did you and Chihiro get up to today?" murmured the dragon, taking a seat on the woman's leather couch.

"Why don't you ask her?" replied the woman levelly, and Haku sent her an aggravated look.

"She won't tell me like you'll tell me," replied Haku with a quirky smile. "Chihiro is wary of me at the moment – I smell that although she tries to hide it, she is a little afraid of me."

"Who wouldn't be?" scoffed Chase. "The way you bark orders left right and centre – Haku, you're not a very likeable person. Besides, you stand between her staying in this world and world and her going back, of course she doesn't like you – she knows you'll enforce."

"Enforce the inevitable."

"She was talking to me today," Chaise poured herself a glass of sake. Haku rolled his eyes. "… I can sense something within her – I don't know what it is… uneasiness, unrest, something like that."

"I can feel it too," muttered Haku. "She's unsettled."

Chase hummed for a moment and sipped on her sake, gazing up into a glimmering tapestry of mountains and fog, and drummed her nails softly onto the tiny dark oak hallway table. "Chihiro wants to ask something of you…"

Haku's ears perked up. "Heh?"

"She's a very smart young woman, you know…," Chase took a sip of her sake, finishing the cup. "She said she studied at a thing called University. She wants to study us – our world. She wants to stay, not forever, but for a while."

"Chihiro told you those things so that you would ask them me," growled Haku.

"I know she did, but Haku," the blonde's brow puckered. "She really is intelligent. Why not allow her to stay? Perhaps we could learn about as much as the humans as she will about us. You know the levels of humans passing through the border has become increasingly high."

Haku growled lowly but said nothing, a tight scowl settling over his face.

"The girl will pull her weight, Haku – she's strong."

"I know." But the dragon didn't seem to budge. Chase needed to try something different. "You should have heard the way she spoke to Yubaba; complete disregard for her own safety! If I wasn't here, Yubaba would have already served her up for dinner already for the things she said to her."

"There's work here for her – you have many books on spirit history. They're great tomes and they'd probably take her a while to read," Chase shrugged. "Besides, Haku, wouldn't you want to spend more time with the girl who saved you? You haven't seen her in ten years – perhaps you owe her a favour."

"Hm," a long finger rubbed at his nude chin, evidently Haku was in deep thought.

"Can't deny…"

"And what is she supposed to do with the information?" he asked. "Write a document on spirit world in the human world? People would think she's crazy."

"Maybe you should discuss this with her," Chase offered, finishing her tea before packing up the dishes. "Talk with her about it. Try to be reasonable."

Haku sighed. He was tired. "Perhaps," he muttered though it wasn't too convincing.

And with that, Haku left the woman's chambers and went to do the bathhouse rounds.

* * *

><p>Rin left at half-eight at night, the frog foreman knocking on Haku's door to call the woman down to work. This left Chihiro alone in Haku's quarters and playing idly with her toenails for around half an hour. For the University dance she'd painted them black and was busily picking off the polish with her fingernails.<p>

What happened at the dance was far from Chihiro's mind, although Haku always seemed to bring it up, as if speaking about it would create closure – a sense of settlement. When, a night or two ago, Haku had finally bailed Chihiro up in a corner, demanding they speak about that night passed she'd just broken down. Although Chihiro tried the hardest to push it down, the feelings associated just seemed to keep bubbling up, and she'd fallen in a messy heap and Haku had been there to catch her. Once again, it seemed he wasn't the big bad dragon everyone said he was. Or was it just this 'soft spot'?

Tears stained his assumed very expensive forest-green tunic. He just held her, until her sobbing ceased and Chihiro fell asleep in his arms, breathing shallowly and evenly. Haku had then carried her very carefully to bed: it was very early in the morning, still dark – his little human should have been asleep already. She slept until midday.

Since, Haku had not spoken to her since the brief conversation by his desk. He was a busy man, forever entangled in business running the bathhouse. In some respects, Chihiro was glad to see little of the man which, quite honestly, made her very nervous and self-conscious, but at the same time was eager to see if any of the boy she used to know still exists in the man's body. If anything from the previous night when he'd held her until she fell asleep, Chihiro could assume that there was – buried somewhere deep under the hard lizard exterior of the bathhouse boss.

Chihiro had slept until around half-eight in the morning, at which point her eyes fluttered open and she watched the dragon walk not-so-elegantly into the bedroom and flop down on the bed beside her, not so much acknowledging her presence on the bed beside him. Haku sighed and shuffled to rest his head on the pillow.

"Mhirio…" he muttered, half his mouth muffled by the fluff of his pillow. "Sleep."

Chihiro shifted uncomfortably. She could feel the dragon's heat through the blankets she'd snuggled under and Haku's hand moved to rub his eye.

Haku slept until midday, and Chihiro loitered around his quarters. He could smell her as she walked around, the smell of the water from the shower intermixing with her skin, her voice as she hummed in the library where Chihiro read books she couldn't understand. In the library? Was she studying. Haku deigned to think she was reading up about the spirit cultures. At midday, Haku offered Chihiro lunch – milk-rice pudding, which was lovely and savoury and he watched her eat crossed legged and red-eyed from his bed.

"It's nice," she muttered earnestly.

"You need your strength back," he muttered and adjusted his grey shirt, which fell in a long 'v' down his chest, revealing a lot of milky chest. "And get dressed properly – I'm taking you back today."

Chihiro frowned and the spoon rattled in the empty china. "I'm not going back."

"You are," moaned the dragon. "I'm not in the mood to be arguing with you, Chihiro."

The woman frowned. "You won't even listen to what I have to say about the matter, Haku."

"Don't care."

"Please," she never thought she'd be one to beg, but this was Haku, and this was the spirit world. "I want to stay here, for six months. I won't ask any more of you. I want to know about the spirit world – I was reading in the library and it seems so interesting, I-,"

"And what do you plan to do with the knowledge you've accumulated, Chihiro?" he asked. "When you do go back to the spirit world?"

"Nothing," she said.

"Nothing?" he was sceptical. "You'd study here for 6 months for it to amount to nothing?"

"Well, not _nothing_," she tried to clarify. "I'm just so curious; I want to know how your world works compared to ours. You must have such a rich history, I want to know. It might be good fodder for children's books or something. It's only 6 months. I'm not asking much, Haku."

"We have so much history you could not possibly know in a human's lifespan."

Chihiro shook her head. "Please consider it. I could tell you about the human world, in return, I read some articles that were grossly inaccurate – what could be more accurate than the words from the horse's mouth? I promise not to be a burden."

Haku sighed and rubbed his temples. "What you ask is more than what I can bestow."

Chihiro sighed.

"This world is dangerous," he sighed. "I understand your motives. I have heard you're quite the scholar, Chihiro, but I cannot allow it. It's for your own safety, I hope you understand."

And with that, the dragon got up and left the apartment, leaving Chihiro with shoulders slumped, sighing heavily.

* * *

><p>Haku hadn't seen Chihiro for the remainder of the day, and well into the evening. Apparently, she had had dinner with Kamaji, said Rin. The first time he'd sent her back she was willing to go, and was more or less, worried she'd never see him again. Now, Chihiro was a lot older, she knew what she wanted, but by god, the stubbornness hadn't left her.<p>

Haku busied himself with bathhouse business, ordering stock and dealing with management. At one point, he greeted customers on entering and chatted with a pair of water sprites from across the plain. He smelt Chihiro briefly, then saw a glimpse of Rin but other than that, he did not retire until eleven, and that was briefly if only to see that Chihiro was sleeping well.

The dragon ran into Chase, the blonde imp, on his way up to his quarters. She smiled briefly and asked if he had reconsidered letting Chihiro stay to which he grunted and side-stepped the woman. It was coming into the early hours of the night by the time he'd stepped through the door of his quarters, the woman would be asleep. Hopefully she didn't take up all the bed.

He sighed and closed the door – the apartment smelt of her, but not in a stench-like kind of way. Chihiro, once the human smell had largely dissipated from eating spirit foods, had kind of a floral sweet smell, like sitting out in the hydrangea garden on a balmy afternoon. A small smile played on his lips.

"Chihiro?" he called, his voice turning lighter and flowing more than he'd anticipated it to be. Haku awaited Chihiro's response, hoping it would be as gentle and as melodious as he'd given her, perhaps an indication she wasn't willing to argue tonight. Arguing was tedious on his strained grip on consciousness tonight.

"Chihiro?" The apartment was silent.

"Chihiro!?"

* * *

><p>This chapter is rather small, I'll admit, but I would like to thank the great people who have reviewed as of late. There names are here, in the Hall of Fame of sorts:<p>

**trolapixie147, I Do Not Stumble For Thy , KittyCat809 , jikarashino-haruko,** and **Savvyzzzz**

Thanks, and I do hope you enjoy this chapter. Another update is coming in less than a week to accommodate for the shortness of this chapter. If you did, be sure to tell me when you hit **review**!

Until next time

**~ Arlia'Devi**


	4. IV: Deceiving a Dragon

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away in any respect; all rights go to Hayao Miyazaki and associates. I make no money from this.

Edited, altered and updated: 16/10/12.

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

**IV: Deceiving a Dragon**

'_Strength does not come from physical capacity. It comes from indomitable will.'_

~ **Ghandi**

Chase entered Haku's chambers at around half-nine, startling Chihiro who sat on the dragon's large bed, cross legged on the emerald and gold stitched throw and reading a large book. The human noticed the woman enter but said nothing as Chase, like a dancer, walked softly across the room and opened a window.

"Where's Haku?" muttered Chihiro, putting the book to the side as Chase moved to stand at the foot of the large bed.

"Working," quipped Chase. "Now hurry up. Rin tells me you and Yubaba's sister are close – well, let's go."

"Granny?" Chihiro muttered as Chase took her hand and hauled her off the bed. "Z-Zeniba? But what about Haku? How are we supposed to get there?"

Chase huffed, a piece of feathery blonde fringe flying up as she opened the window as far as it could possibly go. "Let Rin handle Haku – you and I need to make as much time between us and the bathhouse as possible before he realises you're gone."

That didn't clear up one question, however. "How are we supposed to get there?"

Chase shrugged, a coy smile touching her lips. "The dragon is not the only one who has a few tricks…"

A flash of brilliant light filled the room, the intensity pricking hot needles at Chihiro's skin. But it seemed that as quick as the light had come, it dissipated, leaving no trace of the pixie woman. Instead, in the woman's wake, stood a large cat of the richest cream fur and large blue eyes. Chase was a _bakeneko_: like the old fables about a cat in the form of a woman from feudal times. The cat's cream tail was split in two with white ends, as if they'd been dipped in white paint without the cat noticing. A white stripe also ran down Chase's head, between two big blue eyes and to her wet, leathery nose. The spirit cat padded forward softly before it kneeled by Chihiro, an act the woman recognised as one for Chihiro to clamber upon her back. She hesitated.

Chase seemed to grow more impatient, and a soft growl, like that of a tiger or lion vibrated out her throat. With a wary hand, Chihiro moved to pet Chase like all the times before when she'd nuzzled Haku's dragon form, a hand above Chase's nose and rubbing the soft fur of the bridge. Cool evening wind blew through the window and Chihiro knew what she had to do – without another thought, she mounted the bakeneko and it flew out the window.

The ride was smooth – Chase the bakeneko followed the train lines, which were dry in anticipation for the winter showers. Every now and then the two passed stations of people who didn't look twice at the great beast as it tore at unimaginable speeds up the tracks. Chase dodged the trains, often running faster than the carriages. Soon was the sixth station, and the cat slowed before turning down a large, muddy road illuminated only by the moon. Chihiro dug her fingers into the furry skin as Chase made sickening turns and skids, evidently eager to arrive at Zeniba's house before Haku.

Soon, however, Chihiro spied the house she'd visited all those years ago, the cottage remained unchanged with a dangling light above the gate welcoming them in. No Face stood by the doorway.

"Uh, uh," greeted the once malicious spirit and welcomed Chihiro and her cat friend into the house.

Chihiro walked into the room that smelt of cinnamon and pomegranates very carefully at first. It was only lighted by a few burning candles along the walls, and yet remained the same place she'd known over a decade ago: the warm place where Granny lived, safe and secure and being fed too many cookies.

"Look at you, my dear," cackled Granny from her place in the kitchen. Chihiro jumped. "Oh I've missed you so much."

"I-I didn't see you there, Granny," muttered the girl. Granny hadn't aged a day; she was still the spitting image of her sister although the woman assured that they were 'complete opposites'. The old witch wore a golden-russet gown with lighter lace trimming under and a pair of black leather boots. Her hair was adorned in her signature bun with a few glittering silver combs and a pair of blue ornamental chopsticks. Her old face held the gentle age lines from smiling too often. The old witch hugged Chihiro tightly.

"Please, sit my darling," winked Zeniba. "I knew you were coming – I made after dinner cookies."

Chihiro sat at the dining table, feeling more like a robot than ever. The oven timer rang and Zeniba went to gather the batch of fresh cookies. They were put on a plate on the table and Chihiro reached for one, suddenly realising how hungry she really was. A grumble of her stomach made Granny laugh. "Eat up my child, but leave some for your neko friend."

At that moment, Chase walked in with hair a little dishevelled and a lag in her step. The girl yawned and sat on the end of the table not so gracefully with one leg hitched and began to eat the cookies.

"You did well," smiled Zeniba to the cat woman on the end of the table. "Haku hasn't even noticed Chihiro's absence yet."

Chase smiled. "I'm exhausted."

"I feel offended," Chihiro murmured. "I didn't realise I was that heavy."

Zeniba turned back to Chihiro then and smiled. "Look how beautiful you've gotten, darling," cooed Granny. "Your hair is so long and your face is so pretty."

"The human is in the peak of her youth and beauty," agreed Chase.

"And yet bad old Haku still wants to make you go back," Granny sighed. "I didn't think the dragon would be that stubborn."

"Dragons are stubborn," agreed Chihiro, mindlessly munching on the chocolate chip cookies. "But do you mind telling me what's going on? You all talk like there's some kind of secret mission around here…"

Zeniba grinned wickedly and Chihiro thought she looked more like Yubaba than ever before at that moment. Granny pushed back a stray grey hair. "How much do you want to stay, my dear child?" asked Granny considerately, the tone of her voice melodious and gentle. "Haku can be such a sour little worm sometimes. I don't see any harm in letting you stay."

"Thank you!" Chihiro wanted to cry, throwing her hands in the air. Instead she didn't. She said, alternatively, "I don't understand what all the fuss is about, honestly. I didn't think it was a grevious request."

"I understand his motives, however," Zeniba considered. "Humans don't belong this world, yet they are strangely attracted to it. It's a dangerous place Chihiro. Haku would be distraught if he'd found you injured or sick, or worse. He's always had a soft spot for you, you know, Chihiro."

Chase said nothing and took another cookie.

"But then, to come here more than once is a rarity, even in our eyes."

"I don't understand," muttered Chihiro.

Zeniba cackled. "Stumbling into the spirit world once may be an accident, but twice – that is fate. Meeting Haku thrice cannot be put down to chance either, it must be divine intervention."

"Do you really want to stay?" Chase asked, leaning forward to rest her elbow on the desk. No Face had stumbled inside by that point and stood behind Zeniba, smiling towards Chihiro in a way which made her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Yes," nodded Chihiro. "Not forever, maybe for a little while… I-I don't know why I do, but I know I want to. I've always dreamed of coming back, and I've always been curious of what's out there beyond the bathhouse, good or bad."

"I knew it, from the first moment we met you, some people are tied to places, their soul belongs there," said Zeniba thoughtfully. "It's the same for you, my child, your soul is intermixed with this place and the people here."

Chihiro frowned. "But I am a human."

"True," sighed Zeniba. "You are a human, but a _different_ human – you don't smell the way a human smells, you can see spirits and our world in crossing the border, across the grass plains of Haku's border to the bathhouse. I accepted that when you first came here it was quite by accident, you were too young to comprehend such ideas but I knew this place was special for you. Chihiro, your soul is here – you _belong_ here. It's just that the dragon is too stubborn to realise it."

"He realises it," rebuked Chase. "He senses Chihiro's unsettled soul, but is either to thick-headed or stubborn to do anything about it."

"Haku thinks I will be in danger here…" muttered Chihiro, becoming upset with herself when she realised the plate of cookies was suddenly empty. How many had she eaten?

Chase shrugged. "He's probably right."

Zeniba nodded. "She has Rin, who is an excellent warrior," considered the old witch. "And Haku, who is a more than competent swordsman and a dragon, and you, Chase, those fangs can tear meat of the bone, and, of course, I: Zeniba, her loving grandmother. But that damn Haku – he's too stubborn and headstrong for his own good!"

Chase smirked and ran her tongue across her left incisor, quite similar to Haku's, Chihiro realised, if not a little smaller. Rin would kill an enemy with her sheer forcefulness and razor tongue.

"Very," muttered Chase. "You were the only hope we have left, Zeniba – Rin can't convince Haku, I cannot convince Haku, even Chihiro cannot convince Haku to let her stay. All your hard work will be for nothing."

Chihiro didn't know what the woman meant by that, nor did she have time to ponder it as suddenly the flimsy windows rocked and Zeniba's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Oh that pesky dragon," she muttered and began to clean up slightly. "Always too early."

It was only half-eleven; they'd been away for two hours before Haku had noticed. Chase's lip quivered.

The dragon's roar was heard three hectares away, in a roar that sounded too much like Chihiro's name. Haku stormed into the house then, knocking Zeniba's door right off its hinges and onto the floor in a pile of splinters.

"How dare you disobey me," snarled Haku in what was truly a menacing form. His eyes flashed and his lips were curled upwards in a snarl to reveal fangs dripping in saliva. Haku's hair was dishevelled and his expensive clothes were stained. A tight hand grasped Chihiro's arm and she struggled to get away. "Chihiro!"

"Let me go, Haku," the woman cried and tried to pry off his cold fingers from her sleeve. The dragon only squeezed tighter.

"How _dare_ you, Chihiro," he snarled. "After all I've done to protect you; you go ahead and disobey me. You betray my trust. And you," his eyes flashed over to Chase who whimpered from the seat at the dining table. "Your food rations have been rebuked for four days, Chase, how dare you disobey me? I thought higher of you than to sneak behind my back – you should be grateful if you retain your job at the bathhouse after this."

Chihiro glowered at the dragon and Zeniba giggled.

"How can you do that, Haku?" snapped Chihiro. "Chase is supposed to be your friend!"

The dragon spat. "There is no friendship between us: I am her boss and she disobeyed me, Chase will be punished accordingly. Now, you're coming back with me." Chase bowed lowly in apology to her master. Chihiro blanched.

Zeniba chuckled a little loudly and Haku's eyes flashed dangerously toward her. "Something funny?"

"Please," Zeniba grinned. "Take your disputes outside – I just redecorated."

Chihiro felt a slackening in Haku's grasp and wrenched her arm free. Chase slinked out of Haku's sight then and into the kitchen, her blonde brow puckered and her blue eyes watering. The woman slumped on the counter, her eyes finding her knees suddenly very interesting. Zeniba watched the fight with large amused eyes.

"How dare you, Chihiro," growled the dragon, not heeding Zeniba's wish. "I did everything I could to make you comfortable – I cared for you, and you betray me and disobey my simple orders. What was so hard about staying in the room until my return, Chihiro?"

The woman sneered. "Well, I'm sorry if I don't grovel at your feet, Haku – this tough, scary act may fool your staff but not me. I am servant to _no-one_, Haku, not to Yubaba, not to Zeniba, or Rin, or anyone else. And I am most certainly not a servant to _you_, Haku," she poked his firm chest. "I am a strong woman, Haku, and I will not take any bad mouth from you or anyone else."

"You have no right to speak to me like that, Chihiro," spat Haku. "You forget all I have done for you and serve me such disrespect."

"No," Chihiro replied chillingly. "It is you, Haku, who forgets all the things I have done for _you_." The dragon suddenly said very little. Chihiro made use of his silence. "Now you're going to listen, and you're gonna listen well, dragon, you do not own me – you cannot tell me what to do. I am _not_ going back to the Human world. I want to do this. I won't be in your hair forever – I'll leave after my six months is up." Anger flashed in his eyes but Chihiro continued on. "And, I am _not_ going back to the bathhouse tonight."

"If you're still making such informed decisions," cried Haku sarcastically. "Then please, humour me on what you plan on doing next, Chihiro."

"I'm staying at Granny's."

"Here?" he growled.

"Oh goodie," clapped Granny and No Face grunted in happiness. Haku grimaced toward the sloppy spirit in a rather feral way. Zeniba skipped away, singing out to her granddaughter, "I'll go make up the spare bed."

Chihiro folded her arms across her chest. "Yes, here – and I'm going to discuss with Granny and Chase my options. In no way, Haku, will you influence my decision whatsoever. In fact, why don't you just go? Rin was right: you're not the same dragon I used to know."

Haku snarled then, and despite the rather evident height difference between the two, Chihiro was not fazed by the dragon's show. Haku closed his mouth then and regained composure, although a tight, fiery look remained taut on his features. Suddenly, the man bowed, a gesture of politeness if anything else. "Fine. Goodnight."

"Goodbye Haku," waved Granny. "Thank you for stopping by – don't worry, I'll send her back on the train tomorrow!"

"I'll expect her return," gritted Haku, his eyes not meeting Chihiro again. The dragon looked to the bakeneko. "You." Chase looked up. "You must choose where your loyalty lays, bakeneko."

Chase swallowed a ball in her throat and cast her eyes downward. "Forgive me, Master Haku." And then the cat clawed its way over towards Chihiro. "I aided Mistress Chihiro tonight because I believe in her cause. I see little wrong with allowing her to stay. I thought even you would want to spend time with her also. I believed you missed her." Chihiro caught Haku's eyes again, but the dragon quickly looked away. "Please acknowledge my deep respect and devotion to you, Master Haku, and in the nine years I have done nothing but please you Master, of this you know. But," she sucked in a breath. "If she so chooses, my devotion and loyalty are to be transferred to Mistress Chihiro – she is a friend, and I would be happy to serve under her while she remains in the spirit world."

Haku said nothing then but swivelled on his heel and walked out of Zeniba's cottage without another word. The witch giggled and her magic began to reassemble the splintering door.

"Oh, that's enough drama for one night," she cackled as the door shut and locked. "Chihiro," Zeniba regarded the girl warmly. "Fighting with such a dragon must create an appetite, let me get some fruits."

Beside Chihiro, Chase fell into a blubbering heap, collapsing in a chair and crying into the dining table. Chihiro comforted the girl, rubbing her hand softly on her warm shoulder blade.

"I'm sure Haku didn't mean what he said," consoled Chihiro. "He was just very angry."

"In the nine years of serving Haku, I have never betrayed him – Haku was one of my closest friends," sniffed Chase. "Oh Zeniba, what am I supposed to do now?"

Granny shrugged. "Brave the storm, like Chihiro?"

"There may not be a job at the bathhouse for me to go back to," blubbered the bakeneko. "Where can I go now?"

"I may have a position as a gardener for you here," muttered Zeniba. "But hush, Chase, wait until tomorrow – Haku will have calmed down by then. As for now," the woman placed a platter of fruits on the dining table. "Eat and rest and we'll speak of how Chihiro may be able to stay here."

* * *

><p>I didn't realise how long it had been since I updated, of which I promised this chapter half a week after the last. Woops. I'd like to thank the reviewers:<p>

**hikarisansbluehair, trolapixie147, Achlys , konamiXkatya23 , BerryEbilBunny ,** and **I Do Not Stumble For Thy**

I adore the reviewers, who take the effort to give their opinions on the chapter. Thus there names are deservingly at the end of every chapter, highlighting thier significance and importance.

It's getting interesting for the favourite dragon and human couple... ;)

Until next time,

**Arlia'Devi.**

Oh yeah, please **review**. :)


	5. V: Preparations

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away in any respect; all rights go to Hayao Miyazaki and associates. I make no money from this.

Edited, altered and updated: 16/10/12.

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

**V: Preparations **

It was morning far too soon where Chihiro was concerned: it felt like she had only just fallen asleep before Chase, the bakeneko, roused her and ordered the woman to get dressed in anticipation for the journey back to the bathhouse.

Granny made a delicious breakfast and sat lazily at the head of the table, watching her granddaughter meet and thinking about how wonderful having her living in the spirit realm would be now. If anything it would eventually take the seemingly set-in scowl off of that pesky dragon's face.

Chase Bellew, the bakeneko, who had disobeyed Haku, had transferred her loyalty to Chihiro, and although the girl didn't understand how spirit politics worked, agreed to have her not as a servant but as a friend. Chihiro explained that in the human world, all the best qualities were found in friends: love, devotion, kindness and loyalty. Chihiro eventually got around to ordering that as "Chase's New Master" she should "live life as if I was not your master, but your friend." Chase said that bent the rules well enough. And so Chase was Chihiro's devoted _not_-servant. Zeniba cackled at the girls' amusing ways.

Chase had informed Chihiro that preparations would have already been made for Chihiro to move into an empty room on the same floor as Chase's – three floors below Haku. Chihiro was informed the quarters were a little dusty and needed some furniture – although they could easily take some from the storage rooms of the bathhouse, but other than that perfectly habitable. Apparently, Rin was already on it.

When Chihiro got back to the bathhouse, she didn't see Haku and quite frankly, didn't want to. The woman, however, seemed to have gained a new found respect amongst the staff – many bowing and addressing her formally. Some recognised her as Sen, and called her as such, which Chihiro didn't really mind. It must have gotten to Yubaba that Chihiro was here to stay, but the witch didn't say anything as they passed her in a corridor.

"Chihiro!" Rin called and waved the duo towards a dusty corner of the fifth-top floor – evidently where the doorway for Chihiro's new quarters lie. "I cleaned up a little – it still smells like dust, but hey, at least it's not Haku's quarters." Rin then eyed Chase carefully. "Transferred your loyalty, huh? That's a very… _unloyal_ thing to do. How do we know you won't do the same to us?"

"Rin…," sighed Chihiro and jiggled the greasy doorknob to the room.

"Chihiro has my devotion," bowed Chase lowly. "I realise it will take a while to regain trust, but I am comforted only by the knowing that my actions were for the good. Besides," the woman smirked. "It may have been the smack around the head Haku needed."

Rin nodded and it was evident she was beginning to warm to Chase.

"The smack around the head he's needed for a couple of decades, if you ask me."

"Wow, Rin," Chihiro grinned from inside the quarters. "This place is beautiful!"

The dusty apartment was no longer very dusty – except for maybe the mantelpiece. The floors were polished and made in a foreign auburn wood which had been laid vertically toward the fireplace. One wall depicted a mural of the blooming cherry tree in rich ochres and fine brush strokes and a wall hanging of 'tranquillity' in kanji hung beside the fireplace. The east of the apartment was a long balcony and two screens separated by about two metres: a sun or reading room of sorts of which Chihiro could see the new ocean forming from the rain. Other than that, however, the apartment was entirely unfurnished, a fact Rin was going to alleviate as soon as possible and held the keys to the storage room on one slender finger.

"Let's go," winked the spirit woman and the trio began to make their way towards the storage room, a little above the boiler room. Rin insisted that they had "so much stuff down there, no one would notice a few pieces going missing – and if they do, they can answer to me."

The women, however, were interrupted by Kivo, the frog foreman, who promptly told the trio that both Rin and Sen were to clean the big bath this afternoon in preparation for a large paying guest who was arriving this evening. Chihiro glowered when Kivo said "as ordered by Master Haku", and was in the right state of mind to march up to his quarters and whack the inconsiderate, obviously sulking dragon right across his thick head. Rin growled lowly. Chase was given the keys and told to rummage around for furniture for Chihiro.

"Make it look classy and distinguished," ordered Chihiro, all intent on showing the dragon exactly who was boss. How dare he go behind her back and book her to scrub tubs without asking – the nerve!

"I was promoted to Bath Manager six years ago," growled Rin as she began to sweep seaweed-looking reeds from the area around the bath. "I do not clean baths, especially not _this_! Curse you, Haku; just you wait until I see you again."

Chihiro and Rin scrubbed and swept and polished and then scrubbed some more – taking right up until the prestigious spirit was bound to arrive before the bath was completely clean. Rin said she saw Haku, who apparently asked tightly how the bath was coming along. By the time the two had finished, the bathhouse was in full business and spirits were everywhere. Chihiro thought she got a glimpse of her old friend the radish spirit, and bowed to guests as she passed before scampering into the elevator and travelling to the fifth top floor, sighing a breath of relief when she passed over the thick glass and the bathhouse fell into silence. The elevator continued to rise as Chihiro got up, and she looked back as she jiggled the jamming doorknob to her quarters. A green figure whizzed down. Chihiro frowned.

Upon entering her new chambers, Chihiro looked upon her fully furnished room with glee: everything was made of a deep coloured timber, polished and pretty. Her bed-spread was pink and cream, embroidered with gold silk and complimented by a cherry-blossom changing screen and a boudoir. There was a small dining table near the fireplace behind two matching loveseats in black leather and a fine maroon, gold and emerald weaved rug on the floor. In the sun room was a golden coffee table and a lazy crimson and mahogany sofa something looking like from the Victorian times, with curled legs and designs carved into the wood. Chihiro had to hand it to the bakeneko: she could decorate.

The woman rationalised that if anyone did indeed want her, they would call. With that thought, Chihiro had a shower and got changed into comfortable white cotton robe. A knock at the door shook Chihiro from her light snooze and a frog bowed at the threshold, holding a large tray of food for the woman. "Dinner, Mistress," muttered the frog.

"Who sent me dinner?" asked Chihiro but accepted the food none-the-less.

"Rin, Manager of the Baths," bowed the frog and suddenly scuttled away. Chihiro put the steaming dishes on the dining table and took up a hot bowl of rice and chopsticks before heading across the hall. Chase answered when she knocked on the door.

"Here," Chihiro offered the bowl of rice to the woman. "Rin got me too much dinner."

"I can't take that," whispered Chase. "Haku's put me on a four day food ban for my betrayal."

Chihiro grinned. "But you're not his servant anymore – you're my friend. And friends take food from friends when they offer."

"They do?" muttered Chase as she took the bowl of rice from Chihiro. "You're sure?"

"Of course," Chihiro winked. "Just don't tell Haku."

Chase bowed and Chihiro returned to her own quarters to finish eating. After, she retired to bed, too worn out from working five hours on the rotten big tub to have stayed up any longer. At least now, Chihiro thought as she drifted off on the soft pink pillows, she wouldn't have to worry about Haku coming in the middle of the night. Chihiro had her own place in the spirit world, her own furniture and well, little possessions, but she was sure she'd accumulate them over time. A strange feeling settled over the human's body as she slept: excitement and… contentment. Had Granny been right? Was a part of Chihiro's soul really here?

"_Stumbling into the spirit world once may be an accident, but twice – that is fate."_

* * *

><p>Chihiro was awoken at in the early hours of the morning with a bang. She realised, as the sound of heavy footsteps padding around the apartment hit her ears, the sound she'd heard had been her front door slamming closed. "Rin?" muttered Chihiro, finding her bearings and turning a lamp on to burn. She rubbed a tired eye with her fist and yawned.<p>

The stern, stone-like face of Haku stood at the foot of her bed.

Chihiro froze. "Get out," she said coldly.

"You make brash decisions without knowing the consequences, Chihiro," he spoke chillingly calm.

"You are not a part of my decision-making, Haku," replied Chihiro, pulling her robe tightly around her body and fastening it with a white fabric _obi_. "You lost yourself that privilege a while ago."

"No, Chihiro," gritted the dragon. "You won't hear me out. You've done all this," he motioned to the room around her. "Set yourself up on false hopes – a life here is dangerous. I can't let you risk it. You don't know what's out there – there are people stronger than myself I have no chance of protecting you from."

"Today," corrected Chihiro with a scowl, "was you using your _supreme_ power to demonstrate just how much of a sulking dragon you really are, Haku. If you had any amount of honour, you would have approached me face-to-face and at least attempted to have a decent discussion, without you jumping to conclusions and for once considering what _I_ want, instead of what is convenient to you."

Haku growled. "You don't know what sort of life you're getting yourself into, Chihiro."

"I think I'm a big enough girl to find out for myself, Haku," she replied. "Besides, your life is what you make of it. I'm not ten years old anymore."

"No," he chuckled darkly. "Of that point you have made yourself excruciatingly clear, thank you, Chihiro – as I remember, the ten year old I used to know was a lot more negotiable."

Chihiro shifted her weight from her right food and stared at the dragon's cold eyes. He stood only half illuminated by the lamp, lighting which made him look truly fearsome. Chihiro, however, wasn't about to back down.

"And the dragon I used to know was a lot kinder – he didn't starve people for four days, he didn't yell and snap at his friends, he helped me when I was younger, that dragon was a good friend to me and now all I see is a stranger where he used to be. You're so corrupt on power, Haku; you don't even care for things like friendship any longer." Chihiro gritted. "And here I thought no one could be worse than Yubaba."

Haku remained rigid. "I am nothing like Yubaba."

"How can you not see it, Haku?!" Chihiro cried. By this point she'd become a little dishevelled; her hair was sticking out of all places and her robe had slipped down to reveal a bare shoulder. Quickly, she fixed herself as the dragon's emerald gaze darted down to where she showed a little bit too much skin for her liking in front of the Haku. "People are scared of you, you say Chase is your friend and yet she is afraid of what you might do to her if she does something wrong!"

"Chase betrayed me!" snarled the dragon, his emerald eyes flashing.

"A _friend_ does not have other friend prostrate in front of them, Haku. Friends shouldn't be scared of other friends! Friends help and listen and talk calmly and rarely ever fight and when they do, they work things out! You were once my friend, where have you gone, Haku?" Chihiro turned away then, if only for Haku not to see the tears the pricked her eyes. He smelt them though, the water and salt scent that lingered in the air.

Haku stood silently for a moment before a sigh billowed out of his nostrils and he looked to the roof, as if asking the Gods why they had put him in such a horrible predicament.

"Sometimes," he said his tone softer now. "We expect more from others because we would be willing to do that much for them…"

"… is that about Chase?" Chihiro muttered and Haku nodded once.

"If I am blessed to have at least one friend," he sighed. "I wish it was to be you, Chihiro. But evidently, I am too much of a monster to even have that," he rubbed his weary eyes with a hand. "I didn't come to fight tonight, but it just came out. In some respects, I wish you had never met me again if it has ruined the previous good opinions you had about me. I'm sorry I couldn't live up to it."

Chihiro frowned and her thumbs began to twiddle. "I am also sorry, Haku. You have valid concerns and arguments and I should have listened, but you have to understand: this is what I really want."

"I am too stubborn and not willing to compromise," a smile cracked his features and he shook his head. "I would be hunted down by Rin, Kamaji, Chase and Zeniba if I was to take you back now – and all of their efforts would have gone to waste." He hummed melodiously and inspected the apartment, going down the hall and into the small rooms that had been decorated with spare bathhouse furniture. Haku recognised it all, but what was the harm? The pieces hadn't been used in decades. "It's what you really want?" he asked again, a smooth voice echoing through the apartment.

"Yes," Chihiro nodded. "More than anything."

"Then you will do one thing for me?" he reappeared through the sunroom, closing the rice doors behind him. Chihiro perked her eyebrows in anticipation. "Tell your parents of your choice, I don't want them worrying over you for the next few months. When you return you may study under my care. I have ample books in my library; you can have your pick. I don't understand what you hope to gain from this expedition, but I am in no position to judge. You have demonstrated you're an intelligent young woman."

"Thank you, Haku," Chihiro smiled. "I'll be happy to study here. I promise not to make myself a burden."

Haku shrugged. "It's the festival of_ Ichiame _: the celebration of the Toji equinox. It's celebrated on the night of the first winter rain which will be not tomorrow night, but the following. If you are going to study in the spirit world, then you should be accustomed to our festivals as well. There are some things you simply cannot learn from a book, you know." Haku cleared his throat then and shifted.

Chihiro grinned. "Do you admit to assigning me to the big tub was just to spite me?"

"It matters not," replied the dragon quickly. "It needed cleaning; there was a guest requesting it – both you and Rin seemed to have a certain knack for customers of the big tub."

"Lying dragon!" growled Chihiro and stalked the man as he made a bee-line for the door.

Haku grasped the handle and fled out into the hallway before stopping, swivelling on his heel and bowing lowly. "Sleep well, Chihiro."

"Haku!" she called his name as he fled down the hallway. The man turned expectantly. Chihiro smiled shyly. "Perhaps there's hope for the dragon I knew yet."

Haku nodded once and turned, not gracing Chihiro with the small smile that danced over his once sullen, weary features. If the dragon had not known any better, he had just gotten a new lease of life and with it, a fresh burst of energy to see out the end of the week.

* * *

><p>I'd like to thank <strong>Alice-Ann Wonderland<strong> who mentioned that Rin needed more characterisiting, and of which I completely agreed with. Thus, I re-edited this chapter, and made a large chunk of it a Rin and Chihiro conversation. The list of the stellar people who are reviewers are as follows:

**I-REALLY-DK , dragonfly1339 , HeidiBax , BerryEbilBunny , Alice-Ann Wonderland , EmrysMagicxx , XxMarieXGryffindorxX , ulquihime7980 , Achlys ,**and **Paramore-Inuyasha-fan.**

Thank you to you all, you're great people, and I hope you enjoyed this instalment. Please keep watch for further updates, I do try to update weekly. And I do write chapters ahead, at this point, I am finishing off chapter 11. In the next chapter, how will Chihiro tell her parent's of her new, bizarre life? Will they let her go so easily?

Please **review**.

Until next time

**~Arlia'Devi**


	6. VI: Homeward Bound

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away in any respect; all rights go to Hayao Miyazaki and associates. I make no money from this.

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

**VI: Homeward Bound**

Chihiro had managed to convince Haku to take off his ration-restriction punishment on Chase, and it seemed that the dragon wasn't so cold as of late. At the moment, Chihiro busied herself in preparing to travel back to the human world, a feat Haku promised Chihiro she could do quite often if she pleased, providing the barrier was weak during the equinoxes. It was his border, argued the dragon, and if they were going to bend the rules with Chihiro staying in the Spirit World, they could be bent a little more.

Chase, who often acted as a servant more than a friend, told Chihiro she would wait devotedly for the woman's return and wished for a safe trip. Rin asked if Chihiro could bring back some food – the spirit woman was always thinking of her stomach and Kamaji wished the woman best travels. In the morning, Chihiro dressed in her salmon outfit, the only clothes she had in her possession and accompanied Haku to the border: the old red train station.

"I'll meet you here tomorrow morning, Chihiro," said the dragon as he didn't dare step into the waiting room of the old station. "Best travels."

"Wait, Haku," Chihiro swivelled on her heel. "What if I can't get back?"

"You have Zeniba's hair tie?" asked Haku calmly. Chihiro nodded and although her hair was down today, straight and flowing around her waist, the band was on her wrist. "The witch is very powerful, almost as powerful as I, some say," Haku offered a wicked grin before his hand delved into his silver tunic. "Here."

A turquoise threaded bracelet was placed in Chihiro's tiny hand and Haku smiled. "It will ensure your safe return." Chihiro threaded the bracelet on her left wrist, along with Granny's hair tie. The bracelet was threaded with turquoise, almost hair looking fibres and white cotton. Intermixed with the fibres were tiny flicks of translucent silver pieces of a harder substance – like…

"Scales?" Chihiro murmured. "Did you make this, Haku?"

The dragon nodded once. "It will ensure your safe return," he repeated and Chihiro seemed to think he didn't want to continue the conversation further.

"You'll meet me here tomorrow morning?" Chihiro stepped towards the light illuminating from the other end of the tunnel: the human side. Haku nodded once.

Chihiro ran forward.

* * *

><p>Yuuko and Akio had not seen their daughter since her departure for university in February, and thought her visit merely co-incited with university holidays. They cuddled and coddled their daughter upon their arrival home from a town across – of where they got their groceries. Chihiro, upon stumbling up the hill to her parent's blue house, couldn't believe her luck when their Audi sedan wasn't parked in the driveway and their door was locked. She had time to pop a window, sneak in and change into normal looking clothes. Chihiro, to look at her, was a normal Ancient History student at university who was visiting her parents.<p>

"Great news, Mama," Chihiro grasped her mother's hands softly. "You remember that scholarship I applied for – the six months excavating and studying Herculaneum? Well…," sometimes Chihiro didn't know why she didn't take drama instead of history. "I was accepted!"

"Accepted?" Yuuko cried and hugged her daughter.

"What does that mean, Chihiro?" asked Akio who was brewing a pot of tea by the stove. "I don't remember you telling us about that…"

"It was a long shot, I'll admit," Chihiro shrugged sheepishly. "No, I did tell you! When I rang a few weeks ago, I told you I had entered the running for the scholarship…"

Akio, who in his middle age couldn't exactly remember if his daughter had told him about the scholarship or not, simply took Chihiro's word for it and nodded dumbly.

"Your marks have been so great – we are so proud of you, Chihiro!" Yuuko winked. "You must have been a shoe-in to get the scholarship."

"It begins tomorrow," smiled Chihiro. "I have to leave at nine, it's all pre-organised my plane to Italy flies out of Tokyo at around three o'clock tomorrow afternoon and I'll be spending the next six months in Italy."

"Six months?" cried Akio as he stirred the tea. "Why so long?"

Chihiro shrugged. "It was what the scholarship said – this will really move on my degree, put me further ahead in excavation and preservation studies and a deeper understanding of Ancient Rome and civilization, the lives of the people. Pompeii and Herculaneum is a rare place, Papa – usually, Roman's burned their dead, we can learn so much from studying their remains: the food they ate, the way they lived, their health and diseases of the time, status and household roles…"

Akio blanched. He always turned pale whenever Chihiro mentioned human, animal or any kind of remains, basically. He got queasy stomachs looking at mummies on the television, or skeletons on crime shows. "The scholarship is worth over one hundred thousand dollars and it's only given out to up to five people once every two year to people throughout Japan, Korea, China, England, America, Australia, Canada and South America. I'd be mad to give it up.'

"You're right!" announced Yuuko. The woman turned to her husband. "She's right, Akio. You'll call and write to us, though won't you, Chihiro?"

Chihiro considered calling from the spirit world – she wasn't even sure they possessed telephone lines. "There are no telephones in the excavation site and I'll be living on site – the radiation from the telephones ruins the … um," she thought of a lie and quickly… "Quality of the remains…," evidently the lie was not a very believable one. Chihiro only thanked her lucky stars that her parents didn't know much about archaeology. "I can write letters though." _I__think__…__._

Yuuko nodded, and Chihiro realised her horrible lie was a lot to process at once. She suddenly remembered a fact that made it even more slightly unbelievable. "I also have to leave tomorrow – a taxi is being organised to take me to the nearest airport."

"We can drive you," Akio argued.

"No," Chihiro declined calmly. "Thanks for your concerns, Dad, but it will just mess all the planning up – the scholarship memorial committee has already organised all the trips and planning. I'm sorry I couldn't get here faster, though," Chihiro frowned. "We won't see each other in a long time."

"As long as I know you're happy and healthy, Chihiro," spoke Yuuko and hugged her daughter tightly. "Then I'll be happy – and six months isn't a long time, my dear. You'll be home in time for New Years."

Chihiro didn't say anything in case she couldn't keep the promise, but her mother seemed earnest enough – she just wanted Chihiro to be happy, and she would be happy in the Spirit World. Life would be hard, she realised, but it was worth the toil. Her life in the human world was herself loss in the masses of a society she couldn't function in. Granny had told her apart of her soul lie in the Spirit World – a fact Chihiro realised was probably true. She realised it now, but Granny had known all along, so had Kamaji and Rin and Chase and so she suspected, had Haku. All Chihiro had to do was find said 'missing piece'. What would happen when she did?

Determined, however, to spend the most quality time with her parents, Chihiro decided that the Spirit World was a thought for tomorrow morning and ate a delicious dinner cooked by Mama. Later, the family stayed up and watched television, before the middle-aged couple retired for bed. Chihiro took the time to pack her suitcase of all her best clothes: dresses, shorts and t-shirts, skirts, underwear and shoes. Then, into a rather full suitcase, Chihiro threw her hygiene essentials: cleaned the house out of her favourite milk and honey scented soap, a bottle of bath soak and salts, a tub of moisturiser, at least five packets of tampons and stealing the spare ones from her handbag, her favourite books and perfumes – everything she could possibly find that would make life in the Spirit World a little more comfortable. What Chihiro was left with was a rather obese suitcase barely being able to zip up without the woman sitting on the lid to squish down all of her belongings. Eventually the suitcase zipped up and Chihiro grinned smugly and left the suitcase outside her bedroom door and settling into her old childhood bed – evidently three inches too small – to sleep for her trip to the 'excavation site' tomorrow morning.

And the last thing that ran through Chihiro's mind as she studied the bracelet Haku gave her by the light of the lamp was how much more she should have studied drama at university rather than ancient history.

When the morning arose, Akio and Yuuko waved goodbye to their daughter, a teary goodbye when the taxi Chihiro had called and set up arrived at their house. She embraced her family one last time for perhaps six months, perhaps more and promised to write. The taxi driver took her luggage and placed it in the back, struggling with the sheer weight of all of Chihiro's things.

"I know you'll be fine over there," Yuuko sniffled. "I always knew you wouldn't stay in this town: your soul might be over there, Chihiro, waiting for you to find it."

"I hope so, Mama," muttered Chihiro – of course, her mother couldn't have known how much her words were really hitting home. Chihiro glanced at her watch – she had promised to meet Haku at nine and it would take at least fifteen minutes to walk along the track.

Yuuko and Akio waved goodbye to their little girl as she jumped in the back seat of the cab and the car rolled out of the driveway. "Just to the base of the hill, thank you," directed Chihiro as the cab driver made his way into the centre of town. "Yes, this left."

Confused and feeling a little ripped off for a fare, the cab driver didn't say a word as Chihiro unpacked her suitcase from the boot and paid the four thousand yen fare. He'd assumed from the decent amount of luggage the woman had she was heading away for a long time, in fact, he considered calling the authorities when she followed the meandering dirt track into the forest, rolling her black suitcase behind her. The woman clearly belonged in a loony bin and the cab driver was about to get out and tell her so when suddenly the computer popped up for another booking and he was distracted for a moment. When he looked back, Chihiro was gone.

Chihiro expected to see Haku waiting in the old train station as she pulled her suitcase, of which wasn't fairing very well with the rough tracks, into the clock tower. Instead, sitting with arms folded was Chase, the bakeneko. The woman perked up when she laid eyes on Chihiro and bowed lowly.

"Haku sends his apologies," said Chase, taking the heavy suitcase from Chihiro. She touched it lightly and it suddenly disappeared. "I just transported it to your room."

"Where is Haku?" Chihiro asked casually, rather irked he broke a promise – he'd have to have a good reason.

The two walked casually across the dry river bed, through the closed shop district and over the bridge of the bathhouse. A train passed underneath, rattling the wooden beams slightly. The entire bathhouse was bathed in silence: it being the early hours of the day and the staff only just finishing their overnight shifts. Chase lead Chihiro through the main doors, to the left, up a staircase and into the lifts. When Chihiro thought that perhaps they were going to her new quarters, the lift stopped one storey short of that glass separator and Chase guided the human to a small glossy, black door huddled into a corner – Rin's room.

Chase said as she opened the door without knocking, "Haku told me he has preparations for the Setsubun festival tonight to attend to – you are going, aren't you Chihiro?"

Rin greeted Chihiro silently, evidently rather tired from the night's rounds. Her hair, often tied tightly to her skull, was loose and few strands of rich chocolate hair splayed across her face. The woman was dressed in a simple white tunic and hakama fastened to the knees. "So pass off your parents, Chihiro?"

"Yeah, they understood," she lied slightly. "Were's Haku?"

Rin rolled her eyes towards the bakeneko. "Haku Smaku," she growled lowly. "It was like this last time she came back – no care for herself or Rin, just Haku."

Chase raised her blonde brows in teasing surprise. "I see how it is now," she ribbed slightly and Chihiro blushed.

"It's not like that…" was all she could manage, although with that flimsy tone she wasn't sure even she bought it, let alone the prying women in front of her.

"I suppose I am," replied Chihiro nervously. "I don't have much of a choice, do I?" No doubt Rin would drag Chihiro down by the heels for skipping the festival: it was all she had been talking about since she'd gotten to the Spirit world, well, that and amidst growling at Chase, of whom she didn't particularly like.

"Cats are cunning!" she had warned Chihiro lowly. "Why do you think Haku keeps her around – cats are almost as cunning as dragons!"

"You seem to like Haku well enough," replied Chihiro casually, one day when she was idly playing with a thread on Rin's ornamented crimson and black bedspread in the woman's managerial quarters. The quarters were one floor below the thick glass screen but Rin said she didn't mind – her ears weren't as keen as the bakeneko's, Yubaba's or Haku's.

"Yes, well," Rin pressed her lips together tightly. "Don't you worry – I don't get too close with him either."

Back to reality, Rin was dozing on her bed beside where Chihiro sat cross-legged. The bakeneko, feeling a little out of place in Rin's quarters because of her weak relationship with the woman, found comfort on a wooden bed stool. "I think you will have a good time," smiled Chase, her blue eyes glittering in excitement. "You can dance and eat and talk to your friends here… Perhaps Haku will even ask you for a dance, Chihiro." The bakeneko caught the frown that flitted across Rin's face, and if only for a second, was mixed with amusement.

"Haku?" muttered Chihiro, suddenly very self-conscious. "Maybe I shouldn't go, Chase… it doesn't really seem like my scene."

"You must go!" rebutted the bakeneko. "Everyone will be there; all the staff, me, Rin, Zeniba, Haku perhaps – counting he is actually coming to this one. Come, Chihiro, it will be fun," and then the woman nudged Chihiro playfully. "You can always just have extra sake to take off the edge."

Chihiro grimaced and remembered her time as a fresh-faced teenager. Although, by all accounts, she was still very young, the two years past was fondly a little hazy from the alcohol she'd consumed. Those were her memories, and precious they were when on the occasion she let out the magic purple band from her ponytail and both metaphorically and literally let her hair down.

Suddenly, before Chihiro had time to speak, let alone deny, Chase had grabbed the girl by the wrist and was tugging her towards the closet. Rin bolted upright from her position on the bed and warned the bakeneko not to go through her stuff.

"Ah-huh!" announced Chase with a bright smile as she pulled out a divine soft pink kimono. "This was a gift from Haku."

Chihiro cleared her throat but denied to hold the gown when it was presented to her. In almost an instant, Rin was beside her and snatched the kimono from Chase's fingers. The garment was held toward the window.

"Sweet and sour skinks," she gaped and propped coat hanger of the gown onto the top of her bed frame to study the craftsmanship of the kimono. "This must have cost him an arm and leg."

The gown, Chihiro saw now as it hung still, was in a rusty rose colour – a soft pink which would make her hair and skin stand out and shimmer just so. The obi was a deeper sort of salmon colour, embellished with intricate swirls of brown and emerald sequins, of what resembled the rushing and curling of waves of a river. The fabric was soft and shimmering, printed with small lotus flowers, a green jade-studded comb and tan sandals.

"Haku told me it was for Chihiro – for the festival tonight," Chase nodded and urged Chihiro forward. "Go ahead, go and try it on."

"Try it on, Chihiro!" Rin urged and the woman shrugged out of her casual clothes. A mere jean short and cream tee-shirt seemed like paupers clothes compared to the exquisiteness of this kimono.

Rin tied the obi and traditional garments and snorted as if Chihiro had never worn a kimono in all her life. She hadn't in all honestly; not this beautiful and she gulped, not as mind-blowing _expensive_.

"How do you think you'll properly repay the dragon for his kindness and generosity," Chase tapped her finger on her chin. "A dance, perhaps?"

Chihiro grunted. "Please spare me from your matchmaking, for five seconds, Chase."

Rin flashed the bakeneko a look to back off. Chase screwed up her nose.

"I'm not matchmaking," growled the cat in a very feline way, Chihiro realised as Rin adjusted the comb in her hair. "I'm just going to coax the inevitable."

"The inevitable?" questioned Chihiro in a shrill chirp as Rin adjusted the obi tighter.

"I can see it now," smiled Chase lazily and went to plonk herself on Rin's bed, crossing her legs and looking rather sickingly dreamy. "The dragon and the human will fall in love – there's no two ways about it; Zeniba said so herself."

Chihiro grunted. She didn't want to hear it, but Rin, suddenly very interested, piped up.

"Zeniba – Yubaba's sister?" the spirit woman narrowed her eyes. "What exactly did she say about them, cat?"

Chase sighed as if she was explaining a long, drawn-out story to her fellow spirit woman. "Zeniba seems to think they'll end up together too. Her exact words, I believe were: stumbling into the spirit world once may be an accident, but twice – that is fate. Meeting Haku thrice cannot be put down to chance either, it must be divine intervention."

Rin considered this, it seemed, as Chihiro stepped out of the kimono and quickly donned her human clothes again. Rin discussed this with Chase for a long time, and Chihiro, not one to be discussed about rather than to, took her leave for the women to chat by themselves. Rin told Chihiro that Haku was sleeping upstairs, but Chihiro didn't care for the dragon's activities. Although he'd been getting rather… warmer, she'd dare say, Chihiro didn't particularly want to spend time with the man. Instead, she opted for a nap on her bed, the door to her balcony opening slightly and blowing in wind that smelt muddy and wet: like the first rain of winter.

Chihiro slept well, only rising to eat lunch which was brought to her door by a chef frog. The frog was obviously taking a valiant effort to resist the urge to snoop in Chihiro's room and handed the girl the platter of rice, fresh fish, what looked like some sort of chicken before bowing slightly and leaving. Chihiro saw down the hall that there was a few more trays of steaming food, seeming to go up to the rooms further.

Deciding she looked well enough to not bother getting changed out of wrinkled clothes or do her messy hair again, Chihiro took the tray of steaming food and waited a moment before following the chefs up the elevator and stopping at the second top floor: Haku's floor.

She knocked on the door apprehensively. The chefs were no where to be seen.

The sound of padding feet walking toward the door was heard before it unlocked and swung open. Chihiro smiled softly at the tall dragon-man who stood before her, dressed in grey hakama and a dull green shirt – not befitting to himself at all. Haku seemed surprised.

"Hello Chihiro," he greeted gently. He spied the tray in his hands. "I don't remember giving you a job in hospitality," gently teased the dragon.

Chihiro smirked. "I was going to suggest having lunch together – if you do, indeed eat, dragon."

"Sucking the souls from the hopeful and children is all the sustenance I need," he replied but made no effort to allow Chihiro in.

"Why doesn't it surprise me," the woman rolled her eyes. Her lunch was getting cold – was he going to let her in or not? "So?"

"I'm afraid although I would like nothing more than to share lunch with you, Chihiro, my assistance is needed outside of the bathhouse for quite some time this afternoon. I'm afraid I was just about to leave before you knocked on the door." The dragon offered the human a tight, slightly apologetic smile.

"Oh," was all Chihiro could manage to say, suddenly feeling like a right fool for trudging her food all the way up here just to get shot down.

"Later then Chihiro?" he smiled rather earnestly then. At one point he reached out to give the girl a comforting pat on the shoulder, but dropped his hand back to his side on second thought. "I would like nothing more than to dine with you, Chihiro – perhaps after the equinox when everything is back in working order." He seemed agitated, and Chihiro got the idea she was holding him up from departing. There was one question still needing to be answered, though.

"Are you coming to the dance tonight?"

Haku's eyebrows perked up. "I had entirely forgotten about that."

"You're a bad liar, Haku. I got the kimono from Chase you bought for me."

His eyes perked up then. "Oh really? And does it fit?"

"Like a glove," replied Chihiro. "And I would like to thank you for being so courteous – it looks very expensive and I appreciate it, Haku. I only regret you won't attend the dance to see me wear it."

The dragon's brows knitted then. "Oh well, yes," he muttered. Chihiro could almost see his brain working – trying to reschedule and fit in getting back to the dance on time. "I'll see what I can do…"

Chihiro bowed lowly and attempted to leave then with her hopelessly cold food, but the dragon gently caught her on the arm. "If I don't make it, or come late," he said shallowly. "I would like it if you would spend some time with me, here. The festival serves dinner but will you consider having dessert with me?"

"Dessert with you, dragon hm?" Chihiro laughed softly.

"No doubt you will be sweet enough for the both of us," his eyes glimmered as he flirted unashamedly, his lithe form leaning against the doorframe and his arms crossed over his chest.

"I may," she replied. "If you don't make it back…"

"I'll have a foreman come and get you," replied the dragon in a rush. "I really must go now, Chihiro. Goodbye, I hope to see you tonight." Haku escaped into another room and Chihiro curved her head through to follow his fleeting form. Unable to find him, she stepped into the quarters she was a little ashamed at knowing so well, only to find a flutter of silver scales and a window hanging open. Sighing, Chihiro left the apartment with her now cold meal, closed the door behind her and trudged back down to her own room. Resting on her bedspread, greeting Chihiro as she entered the main chambers of the studio, was the soft rose kimono for tonight's festival.

The woman touched the soft silk with a single finger, smiling.

* * *

><p>Here's another chapter, a little earlier. I'll update again, a Christmas gift for all my great readers who regularly check for updates. I'll upload it on Boxing Day in Australia, which will be around Chirstmas Day anyway for my American friends (the large percentage who read this fantiction), so happy holidays!<p>

I hope everyone has a great holiday season this year, and a great New Years to come. The "**Hall of Fame**" is as follows.

**CrossroadxOFxVesper, ****DaSani, Seabreeze27**** , XxMarieXGryffindorxX**** , ****Jikarashino-Haruko, Alice-Ann Wonderland**, and **Achlys. **

I would like to mention that reviewers want to hear more of Chase's back-story, which I will begin writing very soon. At the moment I am half-way through chapter 12, and there's still many kinks to work through before settling down for some needed character backstory.

But there's a lot of Chihiro/Haku goodness, so I'm sure you'll all forgive me.

A sneek peek for the Christmas update, because hey, it's the season of giving…

* * *

><p><strong>Exert from The Path of Water, <span>Chapter <span>VII: Setsubun**

"How did the business go, Haku?" asked Zeniba causally.

"Quicker than I anticipated," replied the dragon casually, a sweet, melodious tone that suited him more than the gruff snaps he'd seem to have adopted recently. "The acquisitions went well – I expected a little bit of an argument, but the traders were willing to meet me halfway." He noticed Chihiro poking a crumbed ring with her chopsticks. "Crumbed tentacles of the squid of the East Ocean – a delicacy, try it."

Chihiro refused and offered it to Bou. She'd always hated seafood.

"That's always a good sign," murmured Zeniba, whose gaze suddenly flicked up to Chihiro. "Lady Chihiro looks nice, doesn't she? Why, she was only just telling me how appreciative she is of your lovely gift Haku."

Chihiro felt her cheeks flame and found suddenly, much interest in her food and the way her chopsticks sought out the tiniest rice grains left on her plate.

"Was she now?" Haku's brows raised and suddenly he was noticed of everyone's eyes fixed on him as he stared at the blushing human beside him. Her scent told him she was humiliated, nervous and still, it was hinted, and a little scared. "And yes, she does look rather stunning – certainly does the gown justice, I think." The dragon turned back to face Zeniba and smirked. _Don__'__t__do__that__again,__witch__…_

…Haku had disappeared, although his half-drunk glass of some clear liquid remained near his seat. Despite its convincing look, Chihiro was sure it wasn't water. There was a jug of that liquid icy in the middle of the table and Chihiro poured herself a drink. Zeniba sat beside her.

"I have told Rin," Chihiro regarded her granny seriously. "I have told Chase and now I am telling you," Granny chuckled and knew what this was about. "Stop trying to match-make me with the dragon."

* * *

><p>Happy holidays!<p>

Please **review**.

Until Boxing Day,

~**Arlia****'****Devi**


	7. VII: Ichiame

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away in any respect; all rights go to Hayao Miyazaki and associates. I make no money from this.

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

**VII: Ichiame **

For someone who had only seen Chihiro in passing for the first few days of her somewhat exchange in the spirit world, Haku seemed to know what looked good on her. And the rose kimono decorated with the ornamented obi like waves of a rushing river in browns, emeralds and turquoise looked spectacular. Chase, evidently a very materialistic, stylish cat spirit had spruced Chihiro up, starting from the afternoon until well into the ceremony. She said it was best to keep the dragon waiting, to be anxious on her arrival and be pleased with it all the more when she did show up. In such a way, Chase really was cunning.

Rin wandered into her quarters to nap for a while before getting ready herself. The feisty spirit woman donned a rather plain looking robe compared to Chihiro's – a topaz and white kimono with a chocolate brown obi, ornamented in yellow crystals and shimmering beads. Rin did not spend as much time with her appearance; she said she did not have anyone to impress which made Chihiro blush slightly.

She wasn't trying to impress Haku, was she?

No, that was ridiculous.

Chase had pulled Chihiro's hair into a beautifully ornamented bun, curled and flicked just so that strands fell down to frame her face and brush against the silken shoulder of her kimono. In the crown of her head delicately was placed the ornamental comb before Chihiro slipped on the tan sandals. Chase, herself, was already dressed – a soft blue robe and a white obi with soft cloud patterns traced in the same sky-blue colour. Such hue complimented Chase's fine hair and mirrored her blue eyes exactly.

"I don't know what to expect," Chihiro admitted lowly to Chase, who guided her gently by the forearm. "Will Haku be there?"

"I haven't heard he has made an appearance yet," replied Chase as she pressed the button for the elevator. "But please, don't worry about him – have fun, drink sake, eat and dance and talk. This is your first 'study outing', we should enjoy it!" she winked.

Chihiro wasn't too sure about going into a crowd of strangers who, no doubt, had already made such a judgement about her. Upon walking in, the receptionist – a frog spirit similar to Kivo – bowed deeply to them until they passed through draping golden curtains which presented a great, ornamented golden ballroom. The ballroom was filled with a sea of people, a long table of platter food across a stretching western wall accompanied by large bottles of sake. Towards the front of the ballroom was a stage of which a small band played traditional Japanese music and geisha danced. The southern end of the great ballroom, the wall was made entirely from transparent shutters – allowing a view of the first rain, of which was commencing as Chihiro and Chase strode into the crowd, from an airy evening balcony.

Kamaji was eating a kebab of sorts while talking to a similar spider-looking spirit. Upon his viewing of Chihiro, though, he disengaged conversation and moved to embrace his favourite, and Chihiro assumed, only granddaughter.

"I see," cackled the old man. "So the rumours are true – Haku has been taking very good care of you, my dear."

Chihiro blushed. "Once I broke down that hard exterior, he's just a softie." Kamaji grinned, pieces of tooth missing, yet the light and warmth of the smile touched his black sunglasses eyes. "Is he here?" Chihiro inquired.

"No," Kamaji looked around. "I can't say he is." The boiler man shrugged. "When will you visit me again, Sen? Those old soot balls need a good kick up their behinds and you're the one to show them how it's done! I heard you're staying for quite a while this time - good for you!"

Chihiro laughed nervously at the last time she'd attempted to put coal through to the fire. "Perhaps," replied the woman. "I'll make a habit of visiting you, Kamaji, don't worry."

"Good," the old boiler man smiled. "I'll expect you."

"Oh, Chihiro," a familiar old cackling of a voice made the woman whirl around. "Aren't you all prettied up in the dragon's finest silk?"

Zeniba stood behind Chihiro, dressed in a pink frock and her hair tied back with a similar looking bow. Behind Zeniba, however, was her great nephew, Bou, of who had not grown any in height or weight, but merely had a tuft of brown hair growing from the top of his head and flopping down the front.

"I thanked him for his kindness," Chihiro replied and twirled when Granny motioned to do so with a claw-like finger. "I know how expensive it is…"

"What is the point of being rich, my dear, when he has no one to spend it on?" her eyes glimmered wickedly as Chihiro moved to embrace the large baby.

"Sen!" gurgled Bou. "I miss you – I heard you were around the bathhouse, but Mama wouldn't let me out to play." His little eyes looked down at her. "You'll come and play with me now, won't you?"

"Of course I will, Bou," smiled Chihiro. "Tomorrow – would you like to eat lunch together?"

The big baby swelled up and nodded vigorously, holding his breath in as if it was his very excitement. Then, Zeniba with a gentle guiding hand steered Chihiro towards the never-ending table of food. "Now eat, my dear, you must be starved! Have dinner with I, your favourite grandmother," Zeniba smiled and loaded up Chihiro's plate to more than she could have possibly eaten in a lifetime.

After gathering enough food to feed an army rather than the three of them, Zeniba found a small table of six seats in the corner of the ballroom, and soon two spare seats were filled by Rin and Chase, of whom seemed to be in a deep conversation over their marinated giant Oki foul legs. Kamaji joined also, completing the cosy table. Chihiro picked at her food while Bou ploughed through his meal without even registering what he was eating.

Chihiro scanned the room, looking for any traces of Haku – perhaps a swooning group of yunnas or a trail of bowing staff members. But no, his lithe, always-perfectly-dressed form was no where to be seen. Remembering her promise to have dessert with him made Chihiro's stomach churn; whether it was in the good way or the bad, the woman couldn't decipher. Probably bad.

Zeniba chatted casually with Chase, who was sitting beside a spirit Chihiro had never met before: a man of perhaps eighteen or nineteen with rather long dirty blonde hair and a handsome face. The man was intrigued with Chase, with her conversation with the witch. Kamaji talked to Chihiro about living in the spirit world, jobs and the occupation she would take up upon settling down in the bathhouse. The equinoxes were such a hectic time, all the staff was whipped up into frenzy. Kamaji said cheekily that there was always a job for his favourite granddaughter down in the boiler room, although, he added, Haku would probably hit the roof if Chihiro came back to her quarters covered in soot and smelling of bath herbs. Chihiro laughed and picked at her dinner.

"No seats?" a chilling voice asked casually, standing behind Chase. Said cat demon visually sunk into her shoulders, registering who it was from the voice and aura without even swivelling her head.

"Oh we can pull one up," Zeniba grinned wickedly and suddenly an enchanted chair flew beside Chihiro, causing her to shuffle over to give it room.

With a smile, Haku took the seat beside Chihiro gracefully, placing his moderately filled plate in front of him and unsnapping his chopsticks.

"How did the business go, Haku?" asked Zeniba causally, as if his intrusion hadn't nerved anybody. Perhaps it really hadn't, Chihiro thought and looked around – the diners at the table having gone back to their meals and conversations.

"Quicker than I anticipated," replied the dragon casually, a sweet, melodious tone that suited him more than the gruff snaps he'd seem to have adopted recently. "The acquisitions went well – I expected a little bit of an argument, but the traders were willing to meet me halfway." He noticed Chihiro poking a crumbed ring with her chopsticks. "Crumbed tentacles of the squid of the East Ocean – a delicacy, try it."

Chihiro refused and offered it to Bou. She'd always hated seafood.

"That's always a good sign," murmured Zeniba, whose gaze suddenly flicked up to Chihiro. "Chihiro looks nice, doesn't she? Why, she was only just telling me how appreciative she is of your lovely gift Haku."

Chihiro felt her cheeks flame and found suddenly, much interest in her food and the way her chopsticks sought out the tiniest rice grains left on her plate. She'd ended up giving half to Bou after his pestering of "Going to eat that?" became too much.

"Did she now?" Haku's brows raised and suddenly he was noticed of everyone's eyes fixed on him as he stared at the blushing human beside him. Her scent told him she was humiliated, nervous and still, it was hinted, a little scared. "And yes, she does look rather stunning – certainly does the gown justice, I think." The dragon turned back to face Zeniba and smirked. _Don't do that again, witch._

Zeniba cackled and went back to her food. Kamaji spoke up.

"Sen?" the band was suddenly playing again, a sort of upbeat tone with a large drums and percussion instruments. Kamaji rose from his seat. "Will you grace little old me with a dance?"

Chihiro got up and nodded, part eager to leave the table and then again nervous to dance. But, the human realised as Kamaji began to move awkwardly and laugh, she shouldn't have worried about how horrible a dancer she was – Kamaji was just as bad, if not worse. In the end, one of his six limbs had wrapped around her waist and the other gripped her hand as they ceremoniously skipped in a small square. Chihiro laughed and stepped on a piece of trailing silk, feeling a twinge and hoping such expensive fabric hadn't ripped.

Chase was the next to dance, and Rin, the two seeming to become a little more than disliked acquaintances in the past few days. It seemed they were tolerating each other –perhaps it had only been the solstice that had made them grumpy, Chihiro didn't know. Her and her friends danced, for what it seemed like one or two minutes, but had been perhaps four or five songs.

Yubaba had been seen in glimpse passings – chatting with Haku on one occasion, then to a frog man on another. It seemed that all the woman did was pick at finger food, drink a lot of sake and step out for cigarettes. Even Bou, Yubaba's precious son, couldn't stand the smell of the tobacco she puffed and preferred to stay with Zeniba for most of the night, before retiring to the large bedroom of pillows on the very top floor.

After, Rin and Haku danced some elaborate looking performance which left many staff gazing, Chihiro included, while a few rather drunk cooks attempted to join in, clapping their hands and chorusing. Chase informed it was a tradition between the head of the bathhouse and a chosen partner each year to perform such a dance – to welcome the first rain of winter, to produce fertile crops for the summer and promote prosperity in the region and their lives. The dance was daunting, jerking of bodies and high kicks, deep bows and claps along with the music. It was a rather violent dance, Chihiro realised, yet one laced with devotion and humbling.

Bou had retired by the time Chihiro got back to the table, being a baby and it getting late into the night. Haku had disappeared, although his half-drunk glass of some clear liquid remained near his seat. Despite its convincing look, Chihiro was sure it wasn't water. There was a jug of that liquid icy in the middle of the table and Chihiro poured herself a drink. Zeniba sat beside her.

"I have told Rin," Chihiro regarded her granny seriously. "I have told Chase and now I am telling you," Granny chuckled and knew what this was about. "Stop trying to match-make me with the dragon."

"I do not have to try very hard," laughed the old witch and her eyes moved across her shoulder. "He's coming to ask you to dance right now."

Chihiro tensed as Haku's form drifted back over to the table they all seemed to congregate to and lifted the drink he'd left to his lips. The small and spaced-out sips that he took told Chihiro that it definitely wasn't water he was drinking. There was a white hazy film that drifted around the top of the liquid.

"W-What are you drinking, Haku?" asked Chihiro and the dragon peered down to the woman, smiling slightly.

"It's a type of spirit, perhaps likened to human vodka."

"V-Vodka?" Chihiro repeated and only once the words passed, she realised how dull she sounded. "Straight?"

Haku smiled and sat down in a chair one away from Chihiro. Although it was evident he was rather relaxed he still looked all the part a noble – a fine posture and gracefulness unmatched to anything experienced in the human world. "The drink is not quite the same to Vodka – it has quite a pungent taste, sweet and yet bitter at the same time. To mix it or cut it with anything would simply ruin the drink."

Then he leant over, still very aware of Zeniba's gaze on the both of them and whispered. "Are you still free for dessert, or are you promised forth?"

Chihiro laughed. "I am still free, Haku."

He relaxed then, sipping his alcohol once more. The party was beginning to die down, and he noticed suddenly, how tired Chihiro did look. Kamaji had already left the ballroom shortly after his dance with Rin, and it looked to see that Chase was beginning to tire also. Many guests had left now, the lingering either leaving themselves, infatuated with another in a darkened corner of the ballroom or drunk. Zeniba said her goodbyes, bowed lowly and was wished goodnight by Chihiro and Haku, who now sat alone on the table.

"Did you enjoy the festival?" asked Haku causally, leaning over to speak to Chihiro more intimately.

Chihiro nodded. "It was… interesting."

"Some are good, some are bad," Haku shrugged. Chihiro heard him smile, the hot breath of his short exhale tickling her neck. "… Do you want to leave?"

"You didn't want to dance some more?" asked Chihiro before she even registered what she was saying. "Y-You seemed to be rather good at it."

The dragon chuckled. "Do you want to dance, Chihiro?" then, of sorts, he seemed to pout. "You danced with everyone tonight, except for me. Why, even the baby got a share of you."

"Your share is after the ceremony," reminded the human, but Haku wouldn't have a piece of it. Rather ceremoniously, he put his drink on the table, got up and offered his hand to the flushed woman sitting in front of him.

"Come," he smiled and tried his best to be gentle and coax when he sensed her apprehension. "Dance with me, Chihiro, if only for a minute."

When Chihiro reached her hand, in an instant he'd caught it and they were out on the dance floor. Much to Chihiro's relief, the majority of the crowd had already gone back to their quarters, Chase and Zeniba included. Rin was sipping sake and speaking to another colleague of hers, and was quite contented to let the pair dance without snickering. Rin was nice like that; she wouldn't make a fuss if Chihiro was dancing with Haku – it was only one dance.

Haku moved his hand just so it encircled Chihiro's and a hand gently touched her lower back. "Is this how they do it in the human world?"

"Have you been studying up?" Chihiro eyed Haku who smiled sheepishly. "I have not seen you dance like this all night."

"It's… It's nice," he replied and Chihiro scooted a little closer to Haku's body, as so the way they were dancing wasn't as awkward having to reach across from barriers of nervousness. "Very intimate. And you were watching me dance, Chihiro?"

"Don't tease me," muttered Chihiro as her cheekbones flushed red.

"I can't help it," chuckled Haku. "It's apart of my horrible dragon nature."

The couple swayed softly for a moment, stepping in small squares but not really paying attention to the steps or moves they were taking, only the embrace of which they held each other. Chihiro's hand was hot inside Haku's, rubbing the soft flesh of his inner hand while the other rested on his broad shoulders, carried off by the beautiful white-silver ceremonial robe he was wearing. Haku was dressed entirely in a white with intricate detailing of silver beads and jewels in shimmering patterns. It reminded Chihiro of his second skin – the skin he possessed while a dragon, silver scaled and shimmering like moonlight.

The dance was over all too soon and Chihiro stumbled when suddenly, his warm body left her side. Haku bowed lowly. "I am leaving now."

"A-Alright," Chihiro also gave a bow, although she wasn't really sure why.

"If you're still interested in dessert, will you be at mine in around twenty minutes?" he flashed a dazzling grin and Chihiro nodded dumbly. Squeezing the hand he still hold unbeknownst to Chihiro, the dragon bowed once again, a little shallower this time, before departing the ballroom.

Chihiro left very soon after, saying her goodnights to a Rin and asking to not mention the dance she had with Haku to Chase. Although by tomorrow morning, no doubt the entire bathhouse would have known of the strange way the dragon held the woman, Chihiro couldn't stand the thought of the two spirit women swooning over her love life.

The luggage Chihiro had brought back with her from the human world was resting in her foyer, right beside the doorway but the girl didn't have the energy or the time to unpack the large suitcase. She was due to meet Haku in ten minutes, and so, quickly dusted down her kimono, fixed the comb in her hair and tucked a few stray hairs, washed her face from excess oils and dirt and redid her mascara. A new spray of perfume Chase had left behind, and Chihiro headed for the elevator.

The doors opened on the second top floor of the large bathhouse, and sucking in a deep breath, Chihiro held her head high and walked forward, ready for dessert with the dragon.

She knocked softly on the door.

* * *

><p>I would first like to thank the reviewers! The list of awesome goes as follows:<p>

**Trinion, ****trolapixie147, Achlys**** , dragonfly1339**** , CrossroadxOFxVesper**** , ****Marie** and **Alice-Ann Wonderland**.

You guys are amazing.

_Ichiame_ is a holiday I've made up, with it literally meaning 'first rain' romanised from Japanese.

So, there was my promised update, I do hope you enjoyed it. I don't really have much to say, so I'll keep it short and sweet. Happy holidays, and please **review!**

**~ Arlia'devi**


	8. VIII: Dessert with a Dragon

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away in any respect; all rights go to Hayao Miyazaki and associates. I make no money from this.

Edited and altered slightly 6th December 2012.

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

**VIII: Dessert with a Dragon**

Haku opened the door, his face smiling warmly for Chihiro to enter and his hand gesturing into an apartment she was a little ashamed to say she knew very well. That made her sound like a horrible woman, but she couldn't have cared as Haku guided her towards a fireplace to the left of his hallway. In the room were three beautiful cream love-seats arranged in a square around the fireplace. As if they were from the Victorian era, the cream upholstered loveseats were adorned with golden feet and held intricate patterns of swirls and rose thorns. Chihiro took a seat in one of them, slipped off her sandals and made herself very comfortable in the dragon's home.

Haku smiled earnestly at that, getting the china prepared behind the woman. Chihiro had tucked her feet under her rear and was gazing hypnotically into the fire. "Drink?" offered the dragon and Chihiro nodded.

"Yes please."

Suddenly two small silver glasses popped up on the mahogany coffee table which stood in between the three loveseats. The glasses were hollow stemmed and a rich red wine filled the glass entirely, settling towards the middle from a bottle of red magically inclined to pour. Chihiro took the glass gratefully and sipped the liquid. Never being much of a wine drinker, she was pleasantly surprised by the taste of the wine: fruity and yet distinctly woody, a tangy rich and pleasant taste. "What is this, Haku?"

"It's wine made from the Western Lands," he replied casually, still tinkering with the china, taking out small gold rimmed plates and two small spoons. "My friend bought it for me a few hundred years ago, and I've been looking for a special occasion…" his eyes glimmered playfully as he set down the pieces of china on the coffee table and lounged opposite Chihiro. "You like it?"

"It's nice," she replied and took another sip. Between delicate fingers, Haku took his own glass and sipped it slowly. "And I'm not much of a wine drinker."

"Are you much of a dessert eater?"

Chihiro shook her head. "I don't really have much of a sweet tooth."

The dragon smiled. "You probably don't need much more sugar."

Chihiro frowned then, which took the dragon right off the mark. Usually Haku was good with reading and conversing with people, why had Chihiro frowned? Had he said something that insulted her? It certainly hadn't sounded like an insult. Perhaps it was a corny flirt and she didn't appreciate such an overused line. But Haku wasn't good at flirting – he'd never really tried before. Maybe that was it, he was trying too much.

"I'll have none of that," growled Chihiro. "No flirting, Haku – I… I'm your friend, speak to me like a friend – or is that how you speak to all your friends?"

Haku smiled nonchalantly and sipped his wine. "As you wish, Chihiro. I will no longer be inappropriate." He didn't want to scare her off, not now, when she was finally beginning to trust him. Two plates full of a creamy sweet appeared. It looked like Tiramisu and Haku pushed a plate and spoon towards Chihiro.

"Oh wow, Haku – what's this?" she gathered the plate up, taking the spoon and carving the layers of cream and chocolate very carefully. "It's lovely."

"It's a spirit dessert," muttered the dragon, eating a small bite himself. "I personally, cannot have much of it – perhaps my portions were too generous again. It's a mixture of cream, nectar from the apple-tart tree and its fruit cut into the bottom," Chihiro noticed a small layer of diced peach-looking fruit, "and well, chocolate icing."

Chihiro revelled; her favourite dessert: chocolate had not been passed over by the spirits. They obliviously had as much good taste as she did. "It's divine."

"It should be – it's made for the gods."

"Gods come through the bathhouse?" Chihiro asked causally, already halfway through the dessert without even knowing it.

"Occasionally," replied Haku, ever the casual tone. He placed his dessert down, his stomach telling the dragon he'd had enough of that sweet treat. He'd never been one for hoards and hoards of cream. "I am a god, or has your mind slipped that fact?"

Chihiro rolled her eyes. "Yes, of that fact I seemed to remember quite clearly."

Haku frowned. How did she make it that being a good sounded like a bad thing? Her tone said she didn't really appreciate being reminded of her friend's divinity.

"How did you convince your parents to let you come back to the spirit world?" inquired Haku, who was evidently very interested suddenly and adjusted his position on the lounge. "I anticipated that it may not have gone exactly to plan."

"I lied to them," Chihiro shrugged.

"Chihiro," Haku drawled her name in reprimand. "Why did you not tell the truth?"

"I would have sounded like a mental patient!" rebuked the woman. "Hi Mum, Dad, I'm dropping out my university, leaving home, throwing everything I have away to spirit away to a world of my dreams."

Haku frowned then. "I can only hope you truly thought about everything you were truly giving up, Chihiro. There's still time – in order for you to permanently lodge your wishes to live among us for 6 months, we have to appeal to the Lord of the Eastern Lands Sar'onga… I could always keep you here, secretly, but I doubt he'd appreciate that."

Chihiro understood. "I want to stay here, Haku, for as long as you'll let me." She saw his small smile in the firelight. "I dreamt about this place for so long… I want to get to know it, get to know you and this world outside what happened when I was ten. Besides, the human world is in quite a bit of trouble – we have some problems. Maybe I could get rich and famous writing a paper about how to solve all the worlds problems."

"You can tell that to Sar'onga when we visit him in a few weeks," replied Haku nonchalantly and sipped his wine. Chihiro didn't miss the way he said 'we'. The glass was almost empty. "Our world isn't perfect, Chihiro," he said meaningfully. "You may think it is, only because I keep you sheltered and pampered here."

Chihiro grinned and swirled her wine. "Perhaps."

"So what was your exact lie?" he asked. "To your parents, I mean."

"I do plan to tell them one day," replied Chihiro. "I don't want to just abandon my parents, but it was my decision as an adult… anyway, I told them I was going for a six month trip, I'd won a scholarship through the university and was going to an ancient city to unearth it from the ground. I told them I'd write letters. I suppose it wasn't really a _lie_, per se, as it was me bending the truth in my favour."

Haku nodded but said very little. His sour mood was splitting through the room now and Chihiro drank her wine in quick, long gulps.

"So," Chihiro started awkwardly. There was a sense of relief now that the 'no flirting, no inappropriate glancing, touching, speaking or movements' rule was enforced over her host, but his temper, Chihiro realised, could come and go like an ebbing shore. "Tell me more about the spirit world, I mean; I don't know all that much about it."

"I know," muttered Haku. "Of this I tried to tell you…"

"Please, Haku," Chihiro rolled her eyes, of which only made the dragon a little more agitated. "Tell me about you then, I don't know much about you – obviously you've grown up in the ten years…"

"I never grew up," interjected Haku. "I have always been like this." He ushered to his adult physique then. "When you came into the spirit world, you were a little girl. I rationalised a similar age boy would evoke your trust rather than a man and I was right."

Chihiro blushed. "So you changed into a little boy for me?"

Haku nodded and his foul mood sobered as Chihiro smiled at him appreciatively. "I didn't want to scare you anymore than you already were…," he sighed. "I meant it back then, and I still mean it now, Chihiro: I am your friend."

"I know you are Haku," sighed the human.

"And sometimes," his fingers moved up and down the wine glass' neck. "I realise being a friend means that you have to make your other friends angry and tell them what they don't want to hear, because you're concerned for their safety."

"Sometimes friends are too stubborn to hear what other friends want to say," Chihiro shrugged. "Chihiro was too concerned that Haku was the bad guy who'd take her back rather than hearing what he had to say."

The dragon grinned despondently. "Haku sometimes likes to jam his opinions down other people's throats because he's egotistical and thinks he knows what's right for everyone."

Chihiro laughed out loud at that, making Haku jump a little. "At least Haku can admit that. So, Haku," she swished her half-empty wine glass. "Tell me a little more about yourself?"

The dragon didn't seem ready to give up his secrets just yet. "Why don't you tell me about yourself, Chihiro?"

"You already know enough about me to probably pretend you were me," smiled Chihiro and Haku knew she was probably right. With an almighty sigh, the dragon began to speak.

"My name is Haku."

"Hello Haku," Chihiro sung back in a stereotypical alcoholic's anonymous meeting. The dragon, however, didn't seem to understand the joke and continued with a quizzical look on his face.

"I am the... wait," he corrected himself. "The spirit world, as you may or may not know already, is divided into two regions: the Western Lands, and the Eastern Lands." Chihiro nodded. "We," continued Haku, "Reside in the Eastern Lands. Of each land, there is a lord: the Lord of the Western Lands, Sar'onga and the Lord of the Eastern Lands, Rami-tarng. Under each of the Lords is a hierarchy, if you will, of other beings of power ranking from the strongest, being the lord himself, to the weakest, perhaps a lowly wood spirit or cave sprite."

"Or a human?" interjected Chihiro.

Haku waved his hand dismissively. "Humans are not around long enough to gather enough power it takes to climb the political hierarchy;" that was a nice way to say they died quickly, realised Chihiro. "It can take centuries for the lowly wood spirit to become Lord, and only so if he has a substantially large amount of power."

Chihiro nodded. Her wine glass had become empty, but it was quickly refilled by Haku's enchanted bottle.

"I," he said, refilling his own glass at the same time. "Am second under the Lord."

"Very powerful?" Chihiro shot a teasing eyebrow at the dragon, of who laughed and flexed the lithe muscles in his arm.

"You would not guess it, would you Chihiro?" chuckled the dragon.

"No, the boy I met didn't seem much more powerful than the rooster who thinks the sun rises when he crows."

Haku pouted then. "I thought we agreed no teasing?"

"We agreed on no flirting," reminded Chihiro and Haku laughed well naturedly. "Teasing, however, as we've so already found out, is apart of your horrible nature, Haku. And how did you come to possess such a great position, oh powerful one?"

A long sigh billowed out through Haku's nose and it was evident the wine was making him relax a little, as he was slightly slouching in the lounge, like Chihiro was. "My river used to run through the human world, if you remember?" Chihiro nodded.

"The Kohaku river; I remember; I fell into it… and you saved me."

Haku grinned earnestly. "It seems I have saved you quite a few times, Chihiro."

Chihiro suddenly became very interested with the bottom of her gown instead of Haku's transfixing emerald gaze, only made more hypnotising by the flickering of the fire.

"Anyway," continued Haku. "Severing the ties I had to my river in the human world, of which had destroyed my river into no hope of salvation in a million years, made my river only exist in the spirit world. It runs underground in some points, but surfaces for around one hundred kilometres before it runs into the ocean. Finding my identity once again and compiling my power into one world strengthened me ten-fold, instead of dividing my strength between both the spirit world and human world. With all my power concentrated in one spot, Sar'onga couldn't help but notice my overbearing presence and power in the Eastern Lands. I took most of the bathhouse and there wasn't anything Yubaba could do about it, she had no control over me anymore." He grinned softly then. "The staff seemed to like me more, anyway."

"And your river?" Chihiro asked with a smile, noticing the way the man's eyes lit up in childish awe as he spoke of it. "You look like it's amazing when you talk about it."

"It is amazing," replied Haku. "Its power is incomprehensible – it's my true home, my true form." The glass swished. "If you are staying here, then, I visit it regularly… perhaps," she noticed his hesitation and for some reason, her guts were suddenly in her throat. "You'd like to see it, one day? I'm sure it remembers you."

"I'd love to," replied Chihiro shallowly. Sleep was suddenly nipping at her and she'd stifled a yawn. "One day into the summer perhaps, when it's a little warmer?"

"Yes," nodded Haku and began gathering the china plates. They vanished for a moment, half-eaten dessert and all, before reappearing washed and sparkling and setting themselves back in the cupboard. Chihiro realised she still had a lot to learn about the magic that the dragon seemed to take for granted and as apart of everyday life, but that was a topic for another day and by his fire, in his beautiful and comfortable loveseat, wearing his expensive kimono, Chihiro was falling asleep.

"Do you want me to take you back to your room?" his voice was gentle, yet far away. Chihiro must have nodded 'yes' because she was suddenly tucked with two strong arms supporting her body and her nose nuzzling his silver robe.

The short distance from Haku's quarters and Chihiro's was walked in only a matter of moments and soon, Chihiro was being slipped into the covers of her bed. Through hazy eyes she saw Haku with her obi and the top layering of her kimono, resting it gently on a chest of drawers and folding the expensive fabric into neat squares. Touching her body quickly, she was relieved that she still had the white under-robe of the kimono and her own underwear on underneath – at least she wasn't as mortified that the dragon had been _truly_ undressing her.

Haku wandered back over to Chihiro's bed and knelt down beside it. "I hope we can spend some more time together, Chihiro, in the future," he smiled gently and a finger rose to push a stray piece of chocolate hair from her face. His hand darted up suddenly and dislodged the forgotten jewelled comb that was once lodged into a neat bun. Now it clung to messy hair and Haku carefully plucked it out before setting it on the bedside table. He tucked Chihiro in softly and chuckled. "Goodnight Chihiro."

Chihiro mumbled her goodnights. Haku left without another sound, turning off the lights as he did so. In the foyer he spied Chihiro's luggage and deliberated with himself if he would unpack it for the human. He decided against it, knowing his magical meddling would only annoy Chihiro to no end and she'd no doubt become furious if he went through her things, no matter how pure his intentions. Haku left then, locking the front door behind him.

Chihiro slept soundly through the night, as did Haku, three stories above her. That was, until at three a.m., Chihiro groggily awoke with the lingering smell of smoke, and Haku, at three-fifteen in the morning, awoke to an ear-splitting scream.

* * *

><p><strong>Over fifty<strong> reviews! Oh, I'm so happy. What a great job my readers do! Here are the awesome and spectacular people who reviewed chapter 7!

**Miko potter, ****Ziggy-zee** (who did a whole heap of review-in'), **RadicalHaylee , Alice-Ann Wonderland, CrossroadxOFxVesper, XSnowXPrincessX , Jikarashino-Haruko, Achlys.**

Thanks a heap, I really appreciate how you guys continue to read and make the effort to write a quick review. It means a lot.  
>Anyway, I don't have much else to say. <strong>Happy New Year <strong>everyone; eat lots, have fun, party hard. Eat lots.

As always, please **review**!

Until next time,

~Arlia'devi


	9. IX: The Roof Ablaze

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away in any respect; all rights go to Hayao Miyazaki and associates. I make no money from this.

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

**IX: The Roof, Ablaze**

Haku had left Chihiro in the comfort and warmth of her bed a little after midnight, feeling light and rather… well, good. The human woman always seemed to be able to bring out the most gentlest of his features, she was a strong individual, but his heart swelled when at the same time she longed to be taken care of and pampered. And he didn't mind taking care of her, humans were such delicate things and it appealed to his most basic dragon instinct to protect something of value to him when he looked after her.

Chihiro was something special to the dragon; even he was not as much a fool to deny it. In order for the human woman to remain in the spirit world, however, she'd have to appeal to the Lord of the Eastern Lands, Sar'onga, and even Haku didn't know exactly how that would go. Sar'onga was a _gentler_ Lord than he'd ever seen, but that word was used lightly. How would he react to his first in-line presenting a human woman and lodging permanent residency? They'd have to leave for such an occasion, at least in the next week. Sar'onga would sense her presence eventually, if he already not. After the stress and chaos of the equinox was settled, he'd take her. Haku reminded himself to pen a letter in the morning.

Until then, however, he was contented to sleep in peace, his acute hearing picked up the gentle, rhythmic breaths of Chihiro sleeping three stories below. She was having a peaceful sleep.

And so did he.

At around three in the morning, Chihiro smelt something. Like a toasted sandwich being left in the toaster for too long, or a straightener being left on for hours. But Chihiro's straightener was in her luggage, which as of yet, had not been unpacked. Pushing it as nothing, Chihiro tried to go back to sleep, adjusting so she laid on her stomach and hugged the pillow. But the lingering smell of something strange and… _smoky_, remained, tickling her nostrils and urging her up, to explore and locate the smell.

Chihiro laid in her bed for a few minutes longer and the smell of something… _burning_, she realised grew stronger. Perhaps it was the kitchen… eh, she wanted to sleep.

Then there was an almighty crash, and a wave of scorching heat blew across Chihiro's face. Her mind half-registered what it was.

Fire.

Her apartment was on fire.

Chihiro threw back her covers and leapt up, and only then did she see the true extent of the fire which ravaged the sun room of her apartment. It licked the shoji doors in hot, red flames and had completely engulfed the lounge room across the hallway. As Chihiro stumbled out of bed, the flames danced across the doorway that separated Chihiro from her escape: the front door. She was trapped in her bedroom, quickly fumbling for whatever she could fill in the ensuite to douse the flames. But by the time she'd gathered a small amount of water in an ornamental pot which was all but ruined; the flames had grown and licked the wood of the roof. There was no way out, flames began to touch the bed, enflaming the bedspread. The smoke and heat choked her, sucked the oxygen from the air and the fire burnt harder and stronger.

With the last of the oxygen left in the lungs and the rooms, and knowing the sensitivity of the hearing of individuals above her, Chihiro let out an almighty scream.

And then, there was nothing, except for the crackling of timber as fire encased the apartment.

A scream had thrown Haku from his bed, and his nose had caught the scent of smoke. Hastily and knowing the throat of which the scream had erupted, the dragon ran down the elevator, adrenaline pumping and possessing a feeling he could only describe as pure fear.

When Haku arrived at the floor of which the scent of smoke was most prominent – Chihiro's floor, flames licked under her doorway. Chase was already out the front, her hands knotted in her blonde hair and her cheeks stained with tears. She turned to Haku in slow motion, and then said the words he never wanted to hear.

"C-Chihiro's still in there," blubbered Chase.

With a feral snarl, Haku stalked forward. The wood of Chihiro's door splintered and cracked easily enough when he kicked it in, a hot wave of scorching air being released and the fire inside roaring up receiving new fuel. As his eyes gazed around the enflamed room, he knew that there was no hope Chihiro would be able to survive such intense heat, but still, he had to try.

Haku tried to go left, but the lounge room was completely ablaze. There was no way in. Desperately, he called out.

"Chihiro!" he ran right, into the bedroom. The bed of which she had been sleeping was up in flames. In the pit of his stomach, there was a horrible sense of loss, of her death. No she couldn't be dead – not like this. Against all odds, he pushed forward. "Chihiro!"

The room was stifling hot – the entire sunroom, and loungeroom was up in flames and the bedroom was following. Perhaps another minute or so and he'd be trapped in the blaze himself. Desperately, Haku made his way around the bed. The roof was falling in. Chihiro was no where in sight.

"Chihiro!" his voice called again. There was no more time. Parts of the roof were beginning to fall and he needed to get out. He'd have to continue looking for her body tomorrow. He felt like throwing up. Never before had Haku felt such a substantial feel of loss in his lifetime. Even when his river had been filled in and he'd drifted like a nomad, nothing could compare. Nothing could compare to losing this girl. Nothing would compare to losing Chihiro.

"H-Haku," his sensitive hearing picked up an almost whisper-like plea from the ensuite, the place the flames were beginning to descend. Time was running short, but he plunged into the tiny bathroom, not caring for his own safety. He'd never care for his own safety when it came to Chihiro.

And there she was, huddled under the silk of the kimono she wore, drenched in water and curled in a ball. The top layer of the kimono had been wet in the basin and draped over Chihiro's body which lay low to the floor. Her breathing was soft and uneven. Without a second thought, the dragon gathered Chihiro's sopping wet form in his arms and made a mad dash for the front door.

He noticed, almost in slow motion, Chihiro's luggage by the doorway, of which would no doubt get incinerated if it stayed. Her belongings – her belongings from the human world were insanely important to her. With a click of his fingers, the luggage had disappeared and the suitcase nestled safely in the foyer of Haku's quarters.

Pieces of burning debris fell from over them; Haku dodged them swiftly before bursting out into the hallway in which Chase, Yubaba, Rin and Zeniba stood all with devastating looks plastered over their tear-stained faces. Except for Yubaba, who was menacingly calling for men to get water and douse the flames – the cost to rebuild the apartment would be phenomenal.

Haku, holding Chihiro dear to his being, peeled back the wet silk from her face and she peered up at him with hazy chocolate eyes. At that moment, relief swept over his body and he relaxed, smiling down at the small woman in his arms who was evidently in quite a bit of shock. Chihiro's eyes were glassy and her body was shaking, and not from the cold water that she'd doused herself in.

Rin had taken Chase's dressing gown and with fumbling hands began to pull off the wet silk from her body before wrapping it in something warm and comforting. Chihiro swayed and stumbled like a rag doll as she was set upright, Haku holding her shoulder's tightly for support. And then, as Yubaba and her henchmen doused the flames, Chihiro uttered a loud sob and fell into the arms of Rin, crying hysterically on the woman's shoulder.

All Haku could do was rub her shoulder softly as Chihiro cried, clinging to the woman she knew as a sister for support. Chase rounded Rin's side, her little hand rubbing Chihiro's hair smoothly.

"It's alright, Sen," hushed Rin. "It's gonna be alright now."

Chihiro snorted and nodded, the sobs wracking her body. When Chihiro settled down but remained in the spirit woman's arms, Chase wrapped her nightgown around the dripping girl tighter. "We should go get you cleaned up," smiled Rin. "Chase – we can use your room can't we?"

Chase nodded. Rin's room was the floor above, and no doubt would have to repaired from the damage to Chihiro's roof. Haku stepped forward, his plea falling silent off his lips when Rin rebuked.

"She needs to calm down, now Haku," replied Rin and directed the hazy girl across the hallways, to the bakeneko's room. "She doesn't need you at the moment – let Chihiro calm down and rest, you have work to do here," and then the spirit woman added lowly. "You hardly believe such a blaze is the work of an accident."

Haku growled lowly. The feelings of loss he'd experienced earlier were replaced with pure, unadulterated anger. The arsonists had better pray to any higher god that Haku never found them, for if he ever did not one single restraint of compassion would be given to them. Chihiro had almost died, and those who attempted to kill her would pay with their lives. He let her go, his anger sobering when he realised how much Chihiro needed the women encircling her at the moment. Later, she would need him but at this pointed she needed to be comforted and rest, and these women like sisters to her, would provide the caring for Chihiro. With a feral growl, the dragon turned back to where the fire was being doused.

* * *

><p>Everything was a blur. Had it really happened? The fire seemed like a sick dream, her body had moved without her mind thinking, instinctually trying to save her life. Her fingers had grasped the silk kimono on the chest of drawers, still folded perfectly from Haku. At that point, the silk could have been the most expensive, one million dollars a threat kind of gown but still Chihiro would have soaked it in cool water and covered herself with it. Fire safety drummed into her head from a young age told her to lay low in the ground to avoid the smoke layer. The cool water saved her skin from the blistering heat of the flames and the air. Then all Chihiro knew what to do was to either wait for the fire to go out – of which she would have been crushed when the roof collapsed, or wait for someone to rescue her.<p>

Thankfully it had been the second.

She remembered Haku briefly, his relief-washed emerald eyes that met hers when he peeled back the silk and she was save in his arms. With him, Chihiro was always safe.

And then Rin, her strong body as it moulded into Chihiro's, the sobs on her shoulder and Chase's smooth touches of her hair. Haku rubbed her gently on the shoulder, and then suddenly he'd disappeared. Rin was treating the small burns on Chihiro's hands and feet, rubbing them with a cooling ointment as a wet face cloth was being pressed to her forehead.

The girls stripped Chihiro of her soiled, stained and partially burnt under robes and put her in standard bathhouse sleeping clothes before putting the drained and traumatised human to bed. Chihiro slept.

Rin slept on one of Chaise's small black leather lounges, and Chase at the foot of the bed, transformed into a menacing looking demon cat and curled in a large circle. Leaving Chihiro alone wasn't an option – the girl could have easily gone into shock and died, or the arsonists, upon hearing that the human had escaped from the fire, may have attempted to finish the job.

Rin knew that Chihiro living in the spirit world, nay the bathhouse may have erupted anger, but never in her wildest dreams had she anticipated that someone would have attempted to kill Chihiro. No, not when her ties with the head of the bathhouse were too strong. Someone must have really hated Chihiro, or not have given a damn about the value of their life. But that was something for Haku to deal with, across the hall barking orders left and right and very much, and rightfully so, pissed off. Someone had just tried to kill the woman he loved, the woman he'd sworn a personal oath to protect, Rin knew, and he'd be damned if anyone got away with it.

Chihiro slept well into the morning, and around midday the lunch rounds came through. Haku, who had been inspecting the burnt out apartment since it had become cool enough to walk through, visited the sleeping Chihiro and Chase, being let in by Rin.

"There is absolutely nothing left," spoke the dragon lowly, his eyes darting over to where Chihiro slept, protected by the large cat that sat at her feet. "The whole apartment will need to be gutted. When I stepped into the blaze, I thought there was no possible way she could have survived."

Rin looked uneasy. "Chihiro's still very traumatised and dehydrated… She's slept all through the morning. She's gotten small burns on her hands and feet which we treated."

On the trays of food, there was a tall glass of water for each of the three meals. Taking one, Haku ordered Rin not to allow Chihiro to eat until tonight, or at best, later in the afternoon. Rin nodded and Haku drifted over to where Chihiro lay peacefully. Chase stirred and awoke, carefully slipping to allow the dragon to kneel by the bed and stretched her lithe cat body.

Running a gentle hand over Chihiro's ear, as she slept facing him, he smiled at how peaceful, unshaken she looked asleep. Haku continued to run his fingers across Chihiro's brow, across her cheekbone, over her ear and push back the frazzled locks of chocolate hair. She stirred.

"H-Haku…," her eyes searched his frantically, as if withdrawing any information about what had just happened. He smiled softly.

"Don't speak," he ordered and quickly helped the very drowsy Chihiro into a sitting position and offering the water to her lips. "You need to drink, and then rest. I'll handle everything from here, Chihiro."

Chihiro drank in small sips, Haku urging her to drink as much as she could without feeling sick. The water sloshed around in her empty stomach and yet, she drank almost all of the glass if it would so please him. Haku set the water to the side and urged Chihiro to lay back again, all very methodically as if he were a doctor. Suddenly, Chihiro felt a tinge, a familiar tinge and groaned in reprimand.

"No magic," she ordered, although it was so weak she doubted he'd pay attention to her.

"I'm just balancing the water in your body," muttered the dragon as his hands worked quickly above the blanket, skimming over but never really touching her. "Once you're hydrated, your body will become less traumatised."

Chihiro felt very tired very quickly, and the soft pang of hunger suddenly disappeared. "That's… That's not all the magic you're using on me," she whimpered and Haku gave her a commiserating look.

"It will help you get better, Chihiro," he muttered and took his hands away, only for it to be replaced with a cool, damp washcloth. He stood and averted her gaze, the longing and worry she held in them nipped at him like a small dog. All Haku wanted to do was sit by her bedside all day, run his hand across her forehead and speak softly to her. But that wouldn't do – there was still the day's business, and dealing with cleaning up the burnt out apartment. It was best to leave Chihiro's caring to Rin and Chase, although Rin had bath duties to attend to soon.

"D-Don't leave me," whimpered the woman and from under the blanket surfaced a tiny scalded hand. Haku melted and knelt again. Taking up her hand, the dragon assessed the small burns and soothed them with his cool fingers. Being part water did have its benefits. Physical contact seemed to calm the human woman and oh, how he wished he could just hold her little hand all day.

"I'll be back this afternoon," he promised lowly. "There's still business that needs to be attended to."

"Don't forget about me," she almost pleaded and Haku felt his heart wrench. Business could wait a day or two…

No that was a lie, if he slacked off, Yubaba would wedge in and try to reclaim the bathhouse.

"I won't," he smiled softly and resisted the urge to take each one of her tiny blistered fingers and kiss each sore. Yes, he resisted that very much.

Tucking Chihiro's hand back under the doona cover, he waved a slumber spell over her just in spite of himself – he wouldn't be convinced to stay by her bedside any longer. He felt guilty, but in a moment, Chihiro was asleep once again. She did dislike being helped along with magic, but sometimes it couldn't be helped. Haku turned back to Rin and Chase.

"Chase will stay here and protect Chihiro, for I fear the arsonists would have already heard she survived such a fire," ordered Haku, suddenly very much back in boss-mode. Rin jumped to attention, putting her half-eaten rice bowl to the side. "You have rounds to do Rin, do them quickly as I will do to mine." The spirit woman nodded and tied back her long hair, of which she'd allowed use. "Let Chihiro rest for the time being – I'll be back up later this evening. When you're finished your rounds, Rin, feel free to come back to Chihiro's bedside." Then, Haku set eyes on Chase, who was still in the form of a giant cat. "Stay by Chihiro's bedside – it's no longer safe for her in the bathhouse, not until I have given the staff a harsh run-down of reality." Rin dreaded having to listen to the dragon's lecture and knew it would get very ferocious: someone had targeted a person he loved; no one would be spared from his anger. "And found the individuals responsible." There would be a fate worse than death for such people, Rin knew. Finally, the dragon finished with, "call for me if you need anything." And disappeared out the door.

Rin left then, her hair and robes tied back and prepared for business as usual. The door locked behind her.

Chase padded her way around her double bed, jumped to the left side, curled in a ball on the doona cover and went to sleep, keeping one eye and one ear open, as Haku had ordered and protecting the human's safety.

And if Haku truly ever found who was responsible, Chase shuddered to think. There would be no God who would protect them from the dragon's wrath.

* * *

><p>Once again, hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I have a question I must answer:<p>

A lovely reviewer by the name of **4I2** asked me how frequently I update. For those of you who have been here from the start, you'll know it's rather frequently. In fact, I update every 6-7 days because honestly, I don't want to drag this out into a two or three year thing… I can update every 6-7 days because I've written _many_ chapters in advance. I actually don't have to write anymore of this story for approximately another twelve weeks (that makes me feel organised) and still have enough fodder to update once a week.

So, once a week I update… roughly.

**HALL OF FAME: **The lovely reviewers are named here. These guys are awesome.

**RadicalHaylee, Skye Wolfe, DemonMiko Jenna, Achlys, Ziggy-zee, Jikarashino-Haruko, Alice-Ann Wonderland , supanovart123, Enjoy The Carnage, XSnowXPrincessX, CrossroadxOFxVesper, HeidiBax, 4I2, IKillatFirstsight, and Luna in** **Bloodland. **

Great effort, I hope to hear from you all again.

And I have _another_ surprise for you. The lovely **Ziggy-zee** messaged me a few weeks ago and asked if she could do a few sketches inspired by the story. Check them out on her new deviantart page; adult Chihiro is lovely and Haku is just as great. The links are on my profile. :)

Next time, a kindness made by Haku touches Chihiro's heart.

Don't forget to **review**, my lovelies!

**~Arlia'Devi**


	10. X: A Healing Process

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away in any respect; all rights go to Hayao Miyazaki and associates. I make no money from this.

A/N: this chapter was written on the 10th of December 2011, and at this point, only four chapters of TPOW have been submitted to . Such is an idea of how far forward I write chapters, especially for large multi-chapter stories. It's a nice way of using up motivation and creating a progression and stability of the story before I run out of steam. This chapter was edited 5th December, 2012 and altered slightly.

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

**X: A Healing Process**

There was much to do across the hall now that there had been a gaping hole burnt into the right side of the bathhouse. Haku inspected the damage as Yubaba wracked up sums in her head. If only, through all the ash and debris, he could find something that would lead him to whoever set the blaze.

Yubaba was firmly stuck on the idea that the 'stupid human' had left something on – like the oven fitted in the small and not that functional kitchen, never used and not smelling of anything else except fire. Chihiro didn't have any supplies to cook and no ingredients to create meals. She would have never left the oven on. Why would she make something when there was a perfectly suitable professional kitchen downstairs with food available all hours of the day and night? That didn't make sense.

The entire apartment was a mess; nothing remained of Chihiro's belongings except for the suitcase from the human world he'd zapped to his room at the last minute. That, in itself would earn him an innumerable amount of brownie points from the human should he reveal he'd saved all her precious human possessions. That thought made a small smile dance across his face.

Haku walked about the apartment now, his white boots being marked by the ash. Chihiro's bed frame fell into the ground in a pile of ruined mahogany wood and the burnt skeleton of a mattress. The chest of drawers was also burnt, but the most damaged place was along the balcony and into the sunroom – the shoji door had also been opened slightly, the frame ajar by about an inch before it had been burnt to nothing by splintered black squares. He fingered the gap carefully – this was where the arsonists had gotten in, and from the state of the balcony, the place the fire had been started. By that theory, and finding a small incineration mark of white dust on the floor, evidently where powder had been placed. Another mark was found in the lounge room, in the corner by the fireplace, evidently to make it look as if Chihiro had started a fire – but there weren't enough embers in the fireplace to support that theory, and when he'd left her, she had been in deep sleep. Two points had been created, Haku realised, so that Chihiro had no means of escaping, either from the front door, or from the balcony. She'd been trapped, a sentence to die.

Suddenly, Haku spied something on the floor – something strangely glittering. Intrigued, Haku walked over to where it rested in the middle of the bedroom and dusted it off. Emeralds sparkled through the ash, such expensive stones could not be damaged in a fire too badly. Sure it was a little bit damaged, but a bit of magic showed the beautiful comb Chihiro had worn in her hair as perfect as a few hours ago, where he had set it on the bedside table. He quickly slipped it into his tunic.

The next call of duty saw Haku switch clothes, throwing his dirty garments to the side and ordering the entirety of the staff into the ballroom they'd held the festival only last night. He was dressed sharply, in fresh clean clothes and unstained boots. His hair fell in poker-straight emerald curtains and his gaze was hard as he eyed every person which filed into the ballroom. He'd sent his most trusted staff out on rounds around the bathhouse – anyone not attending the de-briefing was to be arrested.

"I'm sure many of you know," he started in a large, booming voice, his presence in a box high above the staff. He was flanked by Rin, who stood rigid and unemotional. "That there was a fire in the bathhouse last night. Whether you could smell the smoke, or see the blaze, floor one hundred and three is completely off-limits. No persons of staff are to enter unless they are explicitly permitted by me personally."

He paused for a moment, allowing the crowd to suck in the information.

"And this fire, as I have inspected it, was no accident."

Murmurings erupted. Haku spoke over.

"I am only thankful that the victim of such a malicious attack was left unharmed." He did not speak it, but everyone watching, knew who the victim had been. Bathhouse gossip was horrible. "And the disgusting, retched souls, who committed such an act of torture and brutality against my friend, have not only disrespected her, but me also. If those responsible are in the room at this very moment, I urge you to step forward and I may spare your lives." No one moved. They stood still in sheer fright. Yubaba, who stood at the back of the hall and who was attending only out of it being mandatory, sucked in a sharp breath. "If you chose to not come forward and admit to your crime, then you should seek to have any god out there have mercy on your soul, for I, will not."

He let his words sink in, before ushering the staff to leave and continue with the night as usual. He did not expect anyone to come forward with an admitting, but perhaps information would be leaked to him through such a firm meeting. At that moment, he was weary. Dinner was being served and so he took his portion, although more than he particularly wanted to eat and was intending on relieving Chase of her watch over Chihiro, both because the bakeneko needed a break and because Chihiro needed to eat.

Rin was still busy on her rounds – the big tub had been booked and it had not been cleaned in the commotion. It was a busy night, be he didn't particularly care. Let Yubaba and Zeniba handle it for once, Yubaba would get reigned in by Rin and Haku ordered Chase to attend to the customers, the spirit bowing lowly and leaving Chihiro for dinner. The bathhouse would manage for a night without him down deck. This Haku closed the door, leaving him and Chihiro alone in the room.

The effects on the spell cast earlier had weaned, so much so that it had worn off. Chihiro was sleeping off her exhaustion and trauma – her body was in the best state for recovery, resting, where everything was shut down and repaired. Chihiro could sleep all she wanted to after dinner, but she needed to be woken up and fed.

Kneeling down, Haku placed the food he had divided from his plate for Chihiro and put it on her bedside. Gently, he awoke her, nudging her shoulder softly and running the pad of his thumb over her forehead. He cooed her name.

She awoke with a small protest of a groan and stretched her limbs. Haku smiled at the sleep look of the human woman – she was so delicate, soft and unearthly, like a tiny fairy that, what it lacked in physical strength, it made up with its beauty. "Hey Haku," muttered Chihiro sleepily. The rest and the magic had done her good; energy well spent as far as Haku was concerned.

"Hello," he replied with a small smile and pushed back a strand of chocolate hair. "I'm very happy you're alive you know, Chihiro." His hand sought out hers as the woman stretched and sat up in bed. Quickly he gave it a squeeze. "You scared me a lot."

"I was scared a lot," spoke the woman. Haku opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by a loud rumble from Chihiro's stomach. The woman spied the food. "Is that for me?"

"It's just rice," Haku offered her the bowl and placed it in her lap. "It will give your body the energy you need."

"No spells?" she picked up the chopsticks warily.

"No spells," he promised and moved to sit at the food of the bed, taking his own food – a platter of marinated fish sushi and a dried newt. "You're looking a lot better."

"I feel better," replied Chihiro, but then touched her throat. "But my throat is very sore."

"The hot air," supplied Haku as he chewed. "It will heal – you're lucky you didn't sustain any more serious injuries, the burns on your hands and feet will heal easily without even a scar."

Chihiro nodded. "And my apartment?"

She heard Haku suck in a deep breath, and knew it wasn't a good sign. "Not as lucky, I'm afraid. Nothing's left – everything was incinerated: the furniture, the linen, all your clothes and belongings."

"Oh no," Chihiro wailed, and Haku knew she was thinking about the suitcase from home. Tears pricked her eyes, but she tried not to cry in front of Haku like this and her hands batted them away. "Really, nothing?"

Haku inched closer, as close as he dared to the woman and rubbed her shoulder softly. What did he care for her to cry – she should stop being so headstrong and give into him. Didn't she know all he wanted to do was be there for her? As a friend? "Nothing, Chihiro, I'm very sorry."

The woman began to cry then, the tears fell down and she felt Haku take the half-eaten bowl of rice and rest it on the bedside table. Without even recognising it, she was leaning into him, his arm around her shoulders and fingers wiping away the tears. He told her softly that it was okay to cry, that he was here for her no matter what, and Chihiro believed him. Haku was her friend; he had always been her friend even when others told her not to believe it. And Chihiro cried for the months she would be away from her parents, the photos and the belongings and the necessities that she needed for life here, at least to start it, had all gone up in flames.

And then, Haku could bear it no longer – screw waiting until Chihiro was well enough, he told the woman to stop crying with a gentle smile and asked what it was that she truly missed in the room. She responded with what he wanted to hear.

"I-It's just that my… my luggage was full of photos of my family, some clothes, just things I needed," blubbered Chihiro and Haku smiled and rubbed away another tear away. "Sentimental things, really…"

"Look on the floor what I got for you," he smiled and slowly, Chihiro tore her watering russet eyes from his to gaze at the floor, and what stood beneath her feet was her small navy suitcase packed to the brim. She tried to squeal in excitement, but her throat caught and she contented just for crying a little longer.

"Oh Haku, thank you," she whispered and threw her arms around the dragon's neck, quite stunning him to say at the least. Not really knowing how to react, he allowed his hands to slither around Chihiro's small waist.

"I saw it on the way out, I knew how important it was for you," he whispered and Chihiro just hugged him tighter. When finally she did pull away, she pushed back feathery strands of emerald hair and pressed her lips to Haku's cheekbone. "I know you're not staying long, but I want you to feel comfortable with us…" he shook his head. He probably sounded foolish.

"That was very kind of you," she whispered and settled back into her bedside, picking up the handle of her suitcase and bringing it closer to her bed.

Haku just sat. He didn't know what to say. Or do. He certainly didn't anticipate that reaction from Chihiro, although he must have admitted it was a rather pleasant one. Perhaps all he'd hoped for was a simple hug, a smile from the woman and he would have been contented – to push their friendship a little further and develop a deeper trust. The peck on the cheek, despite how pleasant it could be, he wouldn't push the matter any further. Chihiro was sick, still recovering and perhaps in a few days, she may regret her actions. He would not cause embarrassment on something she felt trusted enough to bestow on him. Haku would not push it any further.

Chihiro ate her rice in silence, inside gleefully aware of all her belongings were settled just under her feet. Haku smiled softly back at her and had taken up his food again. This nice mood, however, was promptly ruined when Haku remembered what he had to speak to Chihiro about.

"You will stay with Chase until we either find or rebuild you a suitable room," Haku began casually. Chihiro nodded. "I'm afraid that the fire wasn't an accident, Chihiro." The girl nodded again, she had thought as much. Haku continued. "When I inspected it, I could see where the fires had been lit – someone had infiltrated your apartment while you were sleeping, most likely, set the fires and left."

That thought, that someone had been creeping around while Chihiro was sleeping, made the woman sick to her stomach. Haku continued.

"They planned it to look like an accident, and lit fires in the lounge and then again on the balcony as they left – so that when the fires spread there would be no way of escape for you," a scowl set on his face. "And it had worked – had it not been for me…"

"You saved me again, Haku," smiled Chihiro and touched the dragon's hand softly in appreciation. "Thank you. Maybe one day I can return the favour."

Haku smiled and said nothing. He doubted that scenario very much so, but didn't put it past the hands of fate. "The point of the matter is Chihiro, someone in the bathhouse, either an individual or a group of people, would like to … _remove_ you."

"They want to kill me," clarified Chihiro.

Haku nodded. "But that won't happen – not with Rin and Chase and I, to protect you…" his fingers slipped inside his sleeve then. "Here."

Haku pulled out the emerald comb from his tunic sleeve and Chihiro gasped. "I found in the ash, dusted it off and as good as new," he smiled. "I can't say as much for the kimono though."

Chihiro hung her head low, her hands suddenly dropping from accepting such a gift. "I'm sorry – I… It was so expensive."

Haku chuckled softly and tenderly lifted Chihiro's head up with the pad of his thumb. "Chihiro, I would set every kimono in existence, every metre of the most expensive silk on the planet up in flames if it meant that you were safe and sound. It's just money, it comes and goes, and I have a lot of money, I don't, however," and he shot her a dazzling grin that made her cheeks burn. "Have a lot of Chihiro Oginos."

Then, Haku gently placed the comb in Chihiro's hair, despite it being not done and dishevelled. "There… Good as new, Chihiro."

She smiled and touched the comb self-consciously. "Almost, I suppose."

He regarded her seriously, though his gaze was warm. It made Chihiro feel happy – she rarely ever saw him so happy.

"I want you to rest for a few days," he murmured, looking to the door as if he was expecting someone. "No studying for a little while, alright?" he looked stern, but Chihiro couldn't help but crack a smile. "Get plenty of sleep and drink water."

"Alright," she grinned.

Haku got up as the door opened, smoothing down his clothes and Rin greeted them. Haku bowed respectively, said his goodbyes and then took his leave. Chihiro didn't miss the gaze he gave Rin as he passed her, but she couldn't figure out what it meant.

"Dinner with tall, dark and scaled?" she drawled and sat in the spot warmed by Haku.

"He kept me company," replied Chihiro with a small blush.

"How noble of him," chuckled Rin and picked at her own food – similar to Chihiro's but the rice was flavoured. She also had a sweet dumpling and of half she offered Chihiro. "He gave all the staff a nice stern talking to about the fire – I pity if he ever does find the ones responsible. I'm afraid not even your pretty face would get him outta that foul mood, Sen."

The human blushed at the words Rin was saying. "I calm him down?"

"Oh yeah," nodded the spirit. "He was a monster before you came, a real dog. Now he's a dragon that knows his please and thank you's." Then Rin came in to feel Chihiro's forehead. "How are you feeling, Sen? All that magic has worn off by now."

"I feel fine," replied Chihiro and wavered off the spirit woman's hand. "My throat's a little sore."

"Honey will help that," nodded Rin and set off to the kitchen to retrieve some. "So what did you and Haku talk about, huh?"

Chihiro shrugged from her place on the bed. "Just about the fire, he found my comb in the ashes," she tapped the top of her head to show Rin.

Rin noticed the ornaments with one rolling eye. "I can feel the magic in that things from here – you're practically dripping in it. No one will come near you when they feel that you're linked so intimately with Haku."

Chihiro frowned. "Intimately?"

"You're a human," Rin said from the kitchen. Chihiro heard plates and such clinking together loudly. "Believe it or not, magic doesn't stick to you humans all that well. You shake it off like water off a ducks back you know. You're under Haku's care right?"

Chihiro nodded.

"Well," said Rin, offering Chihiro a small teaspoon of honey. "This is just one of the ways he'll show how he'll care. People think twcie abuot messing with him these days, and now, they'll think twice about messing with you."

"You make it all sound so simple," Chihiro shook her head, weaving the comb from her hair and holding it in her hands. It certainly just _looked_ like a normal comb.

"No one will touch you when they feel Haku around you." Rin smoothed out the girl's thick hair and said, "Do you want Haku to protect you?"

Chihiro nodded.

"Then let him protect you. Sen," Rin smiled. "Look, I'm not sticking up for him or anything, but we care about you and you know this place is dangerous. Maybe it's time you swallowed your pride; the dragon cares a lot about you, just let him protect you."

Chihiro nodded. It was late, but she forced herself to stay awake, if anything to get back into a normal sleeping pattern. The girl spoke with Rin for a while longer, before she returned to her own managerial chambers and Chase walked through the door. The bakeneko had been down dealing with customers, of which she complained that they complained too much.

Chihiro fell asleep with Chase, who snuggled into the other side of the bed at around four in the morning. The comb was resting on the side of the bedside, and for once feeling safer than ever; Chihiro fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter may come a little late next week, but I will try to upload it as close to next Saturday as possible... somethings can't be helped...<p>

Thank you to the amount of spectacular people who reviewed the last chapter. They were...  
><strong>AnimeRockzzz, thebiutifulworld, RadicalHaylee, Light-Devil, Silver Sea Mist, Virginia Deniard, CrossroadxOFxVesper, untamed00notbroken, <strong>**ziggy-zee, Achlys, Trinion, Yume Dust, Skye Wolfe, Alice-Ann Wonderland,** and **XSnowXPrincessX.**

Thanks so much, I hope to hear your thoughts about this chapter.

Next time: While Haku makes preparations for a trip away, he ponders over his relationship with Chihiro...

Please **review**.

~ **Arlia'devi**


	11. XI: Planning a Grand Trip

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away in any respect; all rights go to Hayao Miyazaki and associates. I make no money from this.

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

**XI: Planning a Grand Trip**

Haku went over arrangements he'd made for he and Chihiro's little visit to Sar'onga at his palace in High City. Not that travelling to the High City bothered him as much; it was the fact that he was visiting Sar'onga, the Lord of the Eastern Lands: his superior, to discuss allowing a human to stay in their plains. Haku had an inkling it would not go down very well.

Already, upon seeing kanji of a 'to-do' list of sorts sketched down Haku's wrist in smudged ink, Chase had begged and pleaded and begged some more to accompany the visit. Haku had refused, saying it was best for just he and Chihiro to go on a quiet, simple visit. It wasn't just that, however, and Haku didn't like to admit it, but the idea of him and Chihiro alone… Well, it did appeal to him.

It had been four days since Chihiro's apartment had burnt down, three days since he'd cast the spell that made them so intimately linked that they could sense each other. He had heard the conversation Rin and Chihiro had three stories lower, although he desperately tried not to. The words spoken and the feelings he felt vibrate through her intrigued him; she was still nervous, scared, Chihiro didn't trust him as much as he thought she did. There had been an wave of deep sorrow and heartbreak which coursed through him as he tried to sleep, Chihiro had been presented with the idea that Haku had deceived her. Chihiro wanted to trust him, with everything she had, but they both knew they had a long way to go before that happened.

The spell he'd cast was used for protection purposes, and he limited it to only that. Chihiro knew she could reach him, just by thinking about him or needing him, and that Haku would be beckoned at her call. True, the spell had bad connotations; originally items of value were stolen from enemies allowing tracking, or to keep an eye on slaves, but there was always the bad with the good. True, people were always going to manipulate anything they could get their hands on for personal reasons. Chihiro had been upset when Rin had told her the truth and Haku had assured Chihiro that it wasn't about the magic, it was about the practitioner. It seemed he still he had a way to go to get Chihiro's entire trust, the way he'd acted when she'd arrived hadn't helped the matter. Chihiro knew the spell had other deeper connections, connections she didn't really want to think about or acknowledge that they were there but it was a sense of relief to know that Haku was only a call away.

It wasn't as if Haku needed to use the connection; the link they had forged between each other to gauge her reaction or have an idea of her feeling but humans and their bodies interacted so intimately; even the change in her scent told him how she was feeling, whether it was happy, angry, sad or frightened. Her face possessed an array of expressions, and there was just something about human nature that intrigued him so – despite her scent, whenever Chihiro was nervous she would bite her fingernails, when she was shy or bashful, she would play with her hair, or watch her feet scuff the floorboards. It was so interesting. And of course, when she was embarrassed, the loveliest tinge of red highlighted her cheekbones, Haku liked that the most. Even the thought of it had him smiling.

He still hadn't found the arsonists. Every lead led to a dead end.

Chihiro was down in the boiler room, speaking to Kamaji as he stoked the fires. The soot balls worked tirelessly and she told the old boiler man about everything: the kimono she'd ruined, her parents, the fire, Haku being so nice to her, the spell…

"The only thing you don't seem to have, young missy," croaked Kamaji, "is a job – tell me what it is you're supposed to do?"

"Haku said we'd speak about it after the equinox, but he hasn't as of yet," Chihiro shrugged. "I'm sure he'll mention it sooner or later."

"Perhaps later," muttered Kamaji and drank from his teapot. "You still must visit Sar'onga."

"…Who?" Chihiro frowned, not catching the name the first time round.

"Sar'onga – the Lord of the Eastern Lands, didn't Haku tell you about him?"

Chihiro briefly remembered something on the night of the fire, when she was having dessert with the dragon he'd mentioned the Lord of the Eastern Lands, this Sar'onga… "I think so, isn't Haku just one notch below him?"

Kamaji nodded. "One day, it's said that Haku will become the new Lord of the Eastern Lands."

"He'd love that," Chihiro sniggered. "Supreme power has always been Haku's boot."

Kamaji frowned. "I don't know what you mean by that, but Haku must be planning on taking you soon, otherwise Sar'onga will be very upset indeed that he's been hiding a human on his land."

Chihiro nodded. "How will we get there?" In all honesty, going anywhere with Haku sounded daunting. She hadn't… dare she say, _flown_ in ages.

"Well, you can get there by the train, it's about a twelve hour trip, one way," Kamaji shrugged. "Or you could fly – that turns it into two hours. And Haku, no doubt, will wish to fly rather than fester on a slow, clammy train."

Chihiro nodded. "When do you think he'll want to take me?"

Kamaji was about to answer his granddaughter's question, when suddenly his glasses skipped Chihiro's face, to glance across her shoulder and at the figure standing behind her. "Hello Haku," he greeted warmly. "I was just talking with Sen here…"

"About our impending trip to the High City, I overheard," added the dragon leisurely, as if he wasn't fazed the least about the two individuals talking behind his back.

".. Are we really going?" Chihiro asked Haku lightly, swivelling to meet him. The dragon gave a single nod.

"The day after tomorrow – it has been organised."

"And when did you decide such a thing, Haku?" interrogated Chihiro. "And what exactly is this all about?"

Haku supplied the information readily, guiding Chihiro into the elevator and pulling down the lever. "I was intending on telling you just now, of which is why I came down to the boiler room, only to hear that you and Kamaji were already discussing of such," he tapped his ears behind a sheet of straight, feathery hair. "They are very sensitive you know – why do you think there is thick glass between the top few floors and the rest of the bathhouse?" Chihiro had assumed as such – the glass had been placed out of personal comfort rather than privacy. "I'll accompany you, Chihiro, as you know I am second under command of Sar'onga – I am one of his most trusted, and a powerful individual. If I cannot sway some influence for your stay, then I'm afraid no one can help you – you will have to return home immediately."

Chihiro's chest tightened. Home? She didn't have a home to go to – she'd been kicked out of University by now, lecturers didn't care of personal problems, and she was supposed to be in Rome for six months so her parent's wouldn't get suspicious of her gallivanting around in the spirit realm. Rin and Chase and Granny and Kamaji, and… Haku, they were her family now. The Bathhouse was her home: how could she not stay?

"H-How are we supposed to get there?" was the only concern Chihiro felt strong enough to voice as she and Haku whizzed up the floors.

"I'll fly you, of course," smiled the dragon. "Unless it's raining – then I'll organise an alternate mode of transport. The temperature in the altitudes would be too much for you if it rains."

Chihiro nodded slowly, and suddenly she was on the bath floors – the top floors and Haku pushed her gently out with a hand on her back. He smiled tightly, yet warmly. "Go and find Rin, there is plenty of work to do around, Chihiro. If you keep yourself busy and useful, it may be more reason to let you stay."

Chihiro nodded and toddled off to find said spirit woman. Haku pulled the lever and continued up.

Rin was arguing with a frog when Chihiro found her on the floor below, after being directed by some staff attending to guests on the woman's location. The frog wanted something, perhaps for her to discuss a pay-raise with Master Haku for him, convince of the hard work he'd been doing. Upon seeing Chihiro, however, the frog dropped his argument and grumbled to himself. Rin excused the frog with a dismissive hand and told him in a snarl to get back to work and stop worrying about such inconsiderate, trivial matters.

"What were you arguing about?" inquired Chihiro as Rin fiddled around in a storeroom. She pulled out a new broom.

"Oh," muttered Rin. "Nothing – just the frog was being intolerable. Here," she handed the broom to Chihiro with a wicked grin. "You want to stay so bad then you will work your human rear off to prove your worth. Stick with me, kid."

Chihiro followed Rin around all day, sweeping scum out of baths and her feet squelching against sludge and algae and general filth. "These baths are so dirty," complained Chihiro after slipping in sludge for the third time. Rin laughed.

"Of course they are, Chihiro – this is where the divine come to bathe!" chuckled Rin and continued to sweep away the reeds. "Gods can be filthy you know, just look at Haku."

A low growl came from the hallway, from behind the shoji screens that separated each bath. Said dragon's form appeared, hands filled with a form and a frog jumping up and down at his feet, urging him to read the points of the document he was signing. His emerald eyes narrowed dangerously at Rin, although he meant it all in jest as Rin laughed out loud and continued to sweep. Haku's eyes turned on Chihiro then, as she slipped down to the base of the tub, her legs covered to mid-thigh in sludge.

"What about Chihiro," his voice took on a teasing low and he eyed her playfully. "She's rather dirty."

The human flushed at the innuendo associated with such a statement, although it seemed to me missed by the dragon, who only smiled and went back to his paperwork, walking away with a gentle smile.

"Huh," said Rin, perching her elbow on the tip of the broom. "Someone woke up on the right side of the bed this morning."

"He's always nice," argued Chihiro. "Once I gave him a good speaking to, though, I'll admit…"

"Not to the staff he's not," chuckled Rin. "You should have seen him when he addressed the staff after the fire – he ordered that anyone found not to be at the meeting be arrested and sent to him for interrogation. And then at the meeting, it was like he accused every one of the staff members of starting the blaze. I… I don't know what he'd do if he ever found the culprits, actually, I'd hate to know."

Chihiro gasped. "Do you think he'd kill them?"

Rin shrugged.

"He doesn't have the right to take a life!" protested the human, who, upon declaring that atop a bath, promptly lost her balance and fell ass first into the sludge pooled at the bottom of the dip. "Oh, yuck!"

Rin laughed and grasped the human by the wrist. "You're such a dope, Sen. So, I hear you're going with Haku to High City."

Chihiro sighed. "Haku," she said tediously, realising how very little the dragon did tell her about such an important event. "said he's taking me somewhere, we're flying and that I have to meet Sar'onga, and if he doesn't like what he sees, then I have to leave for the human world immediately."

Rin frowned. "Yeah you will," then the spirit woman sighed. "I dunno if I've ever heard of a human living here, Sen, though I'm sure a lot of them have tried…"

Chihiro took the scrubbing brush up and began to attack a algae laden side of the bath. "Then I'll have to work for my worth," growled the woman. "I am not going back, Rin. I can't. You are my family – this place is my family."

The spirit woman nodded, and when she didn't say anything, she meerly put her warm hand on Chihiro's shoulder and smiled tightly. "You're my family too, Sen."

The next day, and T-minus twelve hours until she was scheduled to meet Haku for their trip to the High City, of which Haku had visited her in Chase's apartment at approximately 11 o'clock to actually discuss in detail their little voyage. The High City was the capital of The Eastern Lands, as far as Chihiro could discern, a grand city and the Lord lived in a large castle in the centre. Chase had begged to be accompanied, in truth, not trusting the dragon enough to take care of the human adequately, but she had been politely refused. This was something Chihiro knew she only needed Haku for, something that needed to be done together; just them.

However, upon going to bed at approximately nine o'clock, despite the kerfuffle of a very busy bathhouse downstairs, Chihiro was greeted with a visitor she didn't really want to see.

"God damn it all," she gritted and shrugged off her soiled undergarments and went under the shower. Upon showering fully and finding a few full boxes of tampons in her suitcase, she could not locate anything to put in for sleep – no maxi pads at all. She had packed in a hurry, and tampons seemed to be the to-go to saviour. She gritted and searched around Chase's apartment – she must have had some bandages somewhere, adhesive gauzes, wound pads… something!

Nothing.

What, didn't the cat cut herself, or anything? How could she have so little medical supplies?

Huffing and rather irked her early night had been so ruined by the inconveient and completely forgotten-about visit of Aunt Flo, Chihiro donned her working garments again, tied her hair into a bun and ran down to the elevator.

Storage, storage, what room was storage? Kamaji told her three rooms up for general storage, and Chihiro thanked the old boilerman before pulling down the elevator lever and going up.

The storage door was locked. Chihiro needed to find someone with a key.

Chase!

Chihiro went to reception, receiving strange glances from everyone and promptly asked for Chase to the reception frog, who snorted and said that Chase was on special customer business, attending to a prestigious god that had visited. Chihiro nodded and promptly asked for the next-in-line in her mind: Rin. Success! The woman was on the top floor, currently doing rounds. Chihiro grasped the spirit woman's forearm tightly, panting from her wild-goose chase.

"Huh?" muttered the woman and waved off the slug beside her. "What's wrong Sen? You look all flushed."

Rin touched Chihiro's hand lightly in a calming gesture as the human caught her breath. "I need bandages, or some gauze or something…"

Seeing how pale Chihiro was, her laboured breathing and the fact that she was asking for something associated with emergencies rather hurriedly, it was natural that Rin only assumed the worst. Worse, the sudden spike in Chihiro's emotions, anger, frustration, need, which had morphed into confusion and now, an inkling of fear, had other things coming…

"Are you hurt?" Rin tugged the girl in closer and inspected her with frantic eyes. "You don't smell hurt – are you bleeding?"

"Of sorts," muttered Chihiro lowly, only thankful they were slightly alone in the private confines of an empty bathing area. "I just need those bandages – can you get me some from the store room? I can't really explain, and I'm not really in the mood to get into it, I just really need those bandages."

But the woman wouldn't give up. "Where are you bleeding from? Your side? Your head? I don't see blood?"

Suddenly, Chihro felt a presence behind her – a presence she had very quickly come to understand as Haku standing behind her. And when his hand grasped her hair tie gently, pulled out her bun and let her hair fall around her face and shoulders in waves of chocolate tresses, she shivered. His hand offered her hair tie silently.

"W-Why did you do that, Haku?" Chihiro asked as the man came to stand beside Rin.

"You show too much skin around these bathing areas, Chihiro," replied Haku levelly. "You should have the back of your neck covered at all times when guests are present at the bathhouse – it's unsuiting of you."

"I… I don't understand – it was only a bun, women wear buns around here all the time," she didn't understand, he felt her confusion vibrate through him. Then her fear, fear she'd dishonoured herself: made a fool of herself and tainted her self-worth.

Haku leant forward then, and gently whispered in her ear. "The back of a woman's neck is very erotic, you know this, Chihiro – our ideals and customs are much the same of your feudal era." Then he smiled softly and tilted the woman's head toward him with a finger hooked under her chin. "Only prostitutes wear their hair as such, Chihiro, and I don't remember assigning you a job as of yet?"

She shook her head no, mortification rushing through her being. That was a rather horrible way of making her remember to keep her hair up, Haku admitted, and he felt slightly bad, but when her reputation was at stake, and when Chihiro didn't really know the dishonour she was causing to her being, he had to be firm.

"Don't be embarrassed," he hushed, eager to quench her horrible feelings. "It's a mistake, we all make mistakes; just make sure you dress a little bit more… modestly around guests."

Chihiro nodded, and suddenly, Rin reminded her of the task at hand by asking, "Haku, is Chihiro bleeding?"

Before such a sensitive nose had time to sniff over her, Chihiro wrenched free of the dragon's grasp and scampered away. "Rin!" she hissed to the spirit woman. Haku sniffed the air.

"It's old blood," he stated calmly and descended on Chihiro, promptly catching the woman around the waist as she dared to evade him again. "What is it Chihiro? Why do I smell old blood on you? I am confused."

Chihiro pushed the dragon away, centring her hands on his chest and forcing him away. Haku had no qualms about letting Chihiro go and released his arms from around her waist. Chihiro growled to the spirit and demanded the bandages again.

"Only if you tell us why!" demanded Rin, who was ever rebellious and nosy. Didn't she understand it was too mortifyingly embarrassing to tell a spirit of one of the most inconvenient and intimate parts of a woman's life? Evidently, spirit women must have had a different kind of reproductive system, because she was sure all women who had the monthly cycle understood the exchange of key words regarding such.

Haku, who sensed Chihiro's embarrassment of such a topic, decided to take a gentlier approach. "We're your friends Chihiro, you should trust us."

"You should trust _me_," retorted Chihiro. She knew her feeling of being absolutely mortified was being picked up by Haku; he could probably pick it up in her shift of scent. And that idea didn't faze her; he would have been able to tell, hell, anyone would be able to tell she was entirely and wholly embarrassed by this situation... "Trust me that it's none of your concern and that you should just give me the bandages."

"I do trust you, and I will give you the bandages. Answer me one simple question: will it affect our trip tomorrow?" the dragon's brows puckered. His concern now, vibrated through Chihiro's being. It was almost too much, Chihiro had found his emotions, the strong ones, she could detect as subtle emotions from the seemingly-cold dragon – when he was worried, inkling of stress awoke her when she was sleeping and he was working stories below her, fiery anger she'd only known him to have a few times, twinges of happiness when he was free and flying, circling around the bathhouse and the gardens, the air whipping against his mane. As long as he held the emerald drop necklace and she, either the jeweled comb or the bracelet made from his mane, the connection was there. Yet the concern he held for Chihiro almost made her want to weep, the strongest connection she'd ever felt.

She caved.

"Alright, I'll tell you!" growled the woman, throwing her hands up in the air in defeat. She would spare no one in this onslaught of why exactly she needed those bandages. "Once a month, my body," she tried to give only the basics, in hope of not scaring, or scaring the spirits too much. "Prepares itself for pregnancy – the lining of the uterus, a little place inside me where the baby lives, gets thick in order to give the new baby a place to lodge itself so it can grow, but however, when a human woman doesn't get pregnant, the body releases the lining and that's why you can smell old blood, it's simply my body removing excess tissue that it doesn't need."

Haku frowned. "Your body does that to you…?"

"Oh yuck," blanched Rin. "I did _not_ need to know that!"

"Does it hurt you?" asked Haku rather sympathetically.

Chihiro shook her head. "Sometimes I get a sore back, or get dizzy, but usually it doesn't faze me – and my period only lasts for around four to five days; some can last up to a week and be very painful."

"And the only way to relieve this is to get with an offspring?" the dragon frowned. How much exactly did spirits really know about humans? Chihiro frowned – did they really believe all the old folk tales and the titter-tatter they heard through the grapevine?

It was better not to go into details. "Yes," she said simply.

"I cannot fathom what it would be like to desire children once a month," he shot a crooked grin to Rin, who barked in laughter. Chihiro was about to explain that it wasn't like that at all; she didn't get any impulses as such to get with child in a way she thought they were referring to. But obviously they were chuckling at an inside joke, a spirit thing, and Haku found it very funny of Chihiro's 'spiking libido' once a month.

"I'd appreciate if my human nature wasn't the subject of all your jokes," spoke Chihiro and broke the two from their secretive little chuckle.

Haku bowed his head in shame. "Yes, well, we shouldn't joke about something as delicate as this; we should be respectful of Chihiro's needs and differences as a human." Then he bowed lowly, somewhat asking the woman for forgiveness of his slight ignorance beforehand. "I will get you some bandages then, Chihiro." Of course it was something that the human race dealt with easily, that would give Haku the green gills.

"Thanks," she said. "And I'm going to head to bed now."

"Are you in pain, Sen?" asked Rin.

"Slightly," Chihiro nodded and Haku's brows puckered sympathetically. "My lower backs a little sore, it's nothing I've never had before. I just need to rest for a while; I'll be fine in the morning."

Rin still didn't understand but nodded. "Alright Chihiro, well, get better soon…"

Haku guided Chihiro towards the store room and said little more as she rummaged for whatever she found, in Haku's words, 'suitable for her… um, condition'. Chihiro thanked Haku for understanding, which she knew would mean a lot to him: evidently, there were a few things Haku didn't know about humans and human behaviour. This was one of them. Before he let Chihiro go fresh bandages and all, he grasped her gently by the arm and asked if everything was alright.

"I'm going to be fine Haku," she assured with a handful of bandages. The dragon wasn't as convinced.

"B-But… you said you could be in a lot of pain, and you're bleeding and…," his brow had puckered and his emerald eyes had washed over with concern. "I'm just not sure, Chihiro – should we reschedule the trip for the week after, I can pen a letter to the Lord. I don't want you to strain yourself, it's obviously a very delicate time for you-,"

"I'm fine Haku," gently she took his hand from her forearm and placed it by his side, in a calming action. "It's quite common; it happens to every human woman," whispered Chihiro. "But it's kind of private, so I didn't really appreciate the big show and dance we put on for the bathhouse."

He was ashamed then. "I-I apologise, Chihiro. I didn't know."

She smiled, truth, there was no harm done, really. "Just next time, can you take my word for it?"

Haku dropped his head to Chihiro's level, two hands suddenly either side of the wall, beside her head and he leant his weight in. Chihiro stumbled back, her own back suddenly pressed against the storage room door. The bandages were gathered in her chest. "I will, Chihiro, I am sincerely sorry."

Haku…

Haku was looking at her strangely. He was no longer concerned, he wasn't worried, but what was that shining in his emerald eyes?

"H-Haku?" she muttered, her throat suddenly thick with saliva and her mouth dry. "I-Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," he answered too quickly, his gaze fixating. "I just only realised how fragile humans are… how different you are to us. It's fascinating," his hand travelled up to Chihiro's face and very slowly, trailed a finger down her cheek. "You bleed easily, your skin tears," then a smile cracked his stotic face. "You take me by surprise that someone with such a fierce and abominable will can be so… so…" he frowned.

"Delicate?" supplied Chihiro with a squeak. "Is- Is that the word you're looking for?"

"Delicate," he repeated in a husky voice, his breath fanning over his face. "You are very delicate… very soft."

A thick lump was pushed down Chihiro's throat as Haku's hot breath hit her neck. Between the strong arms which were anchored beside her head, the only escape would be to duck under – but with speed like Haku's, no doubt she'd be easily caught again.

"Well," she muttered, gathering up all the courage she possessed at that moment in time. "Now you know not to be so rough with me, Haku."

He nodded, a sly smile crossing his face. "Yes," he replied. "Much more careful, Chihiro – I think you'll require a lot more effort to keep out of harms way."

And then he launched himself up off the doorway and bowed lowly. "I'll expect you at nine tomorrow morning, Chihiro," he spoke gracefully, before wishing the woman well and departing, getting back to bathhouse business as usual.

It took the human a moment, Chihiro evidently snapped back into reality following a group of yunnas laughing at the dazed look on her face and travelled back up the elevator. Following, packing for the trip of which she had been gratefully given a small rope bag for her belongings (lugging an overseas suitcase across the entire spirit world on the back of a dragon wasn't exactly a peachy idea), Chihiro retired to bed while the spirits worked below.

As for her trip to the High City, Chihiro couldn't decide what to feel – there was a myriad of emotions coursing through her right now, but not the one she had most anticipated to feel: worry, nervousness, anxious. Instead, there was calm. A calm which lulled her to rest and try her best tomorrow, a feeling of security in the bathhouse with Rin, Chase, Haku and her family around her, despite the events recently which should convince her otherwise. With that in mind, on the left side of Chase's double bed, Chihiro fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Hi there, everyone. I know I usually update on a Saturday, but hell, I'm not doing anything this lovely Friday night and honestly, I have a whole day of shopping scheduled in for tomorrow, so why not update now? As you can see, I did get around to getting internet access. :)<p>

I'd like to thank the reviewers who took this story to it's second milestone of **100 REVIEWS**! Woo-hoo! Tell you what, as a reward, I'll include a snippet of next week at the bottom of this author's note. Thanks to all those great people who reviewed. We have...

**DSIkitty2224, FlutterbyBella, ..gRaY.x** ( who was the 100th reviewer!),** Jade Mahoneysuckle, untamed00notbroken, Achlys, Kiara d'Arc Erzsebeth, Alice-Ann Wonderland, ziggy-zee, Virginia Deniard, Paramore-Inuyasha-fan, Silver Sea Mist, Light-Devil, XSnowXPrincessX.**

Thank you to all those who reviewed, and I hope to see what you thought of this chapter as well.

Here's a little snippet from **The Path of Water, Chapter XII: The High City**

**-X-**

"W-What do I have to do, Haku?" blubbered Chihiro as he guided her quickly and not too gently through a large group of wandering spirits, black body-less individuals that floated and bobbed about. Haku's hand was wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

"Be polite," he replied in a swift, yet gentle tone. The double doors opened with a small creek. "Sar'onga is a very powerful Lord, respect him and the decisions he makes. Bow but not sloppily – keep your hands to your sides and your back straight, bend your right knee and bow. Smile and greet him as Lord of the Western Lands, thank him for seeing you and then do not speak unless you are spoken to. And don't be scared," his hand smoothed down the right shoulder of her kimono in a calming motion. "Most of all, don't be scared, Chihiro."

**-X-**

Please **review**!

~ **Arlia'Devi**


	12. XII: The High City

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away in any respect; all rights go to Hayao Miyazaki and associates. I make no money from this.

Edited and altered slightly 6th December 2012.

**The Path of Water**

byArlia'Devi

**XII: The High City**

Nine in the morning was a leisurely time to rise in the human world, but in the spirit world, especially in the bathhouse, nine in the morning was perhaps the equivalent of one or two at night: the workers were sleeping, Chase complained when she was woken up by Chihiro's rattling, the hallways and corridors and elevators were empty. Only yunnas and lower class prostitutes ordered stumbled their way back to their quarters.

Haku, Chihiro assumed, had not gotten much sleep. When she met him a little before nine in his quarters, the dragon was packing a spare set of clothes into a small leather suitcase, which fondly reminded Chihiro of her own father's suitcase: dark brown leather which he took to work as a car's salesman. Despite it being so early, Haku showed no signs of weariness and when he had asked Chihiro had she slept well, his reply to the same question was, "well, yes I believe I got five or six hours." Then he frowned and said, "How many hours should human's sleep for?"

"Eight," replied Chihiro. "But it's nice to sleep for nine or ten."

Haku nodded and pointed to Chihiro's draw-string sack. "Are you intending on taking that with you to travel, or should I just forward it through to the hotel?" He obviously intended to do the same with his luggage. Chihiro dumped her sack by his. Haku laughed.

"What's so funny?" frowned Chihiro.

Haku composed himself, wiped the smug smile off his face and said, "Should we come out of this alive and you are permitted to exist on this plain, I should very much like to take you shopping in the High City tomorrow, Chihiro – if you'll permit me." When he saw the dazed look on the human's face, he winked. "My treat – I am very rich, Chihiro, why not let me spend a little on you?"

Chihiro smiled despite herself: the dragon spending hoards and hoards of money on her sounded fantastic, and yet something nagging told her to beware of ulterior motives to the shopping spree. Chihiro suppressed that feeling. If Haku wanted to spend it, then she wouldn't stop him by denying his generosity, considering she had so few clothes from the spirit world that were deemed 'appropriate' in spirit fashion and modesty. The human realised it could also hurt Haku's feelings.

"Are you ready to go?" he tugged at the forearm of her shirt, snapping out of her reverie. "Undergarments? Toothbrush? …Bandages?"

"I'm fine, thank you, Haku," smiled Chihiro and Haku nodded.

"You don't smell like blood anymore – it's all but gone."

Chihiro didn't tell him about the invention of a tampon; there were things he didn't need to know, really. Besides, it would probably make him green at the gills like when she had told him about the female reproductive cycle. "Please leave it," she opted for instead. Haku looked confused.

"Have I insulted you?"

"No," she said slowly. Chihiro knew there were things the spirits didn't understand, and things she would have to take the time to explain to particularly Haku, why sometimes the things he said and the things he did were not proper by her customs. "It's not really acceptable to talk about it like this; women do not normally discuss such things to males."

"It's female to female bonding?" he tried to clarify. "Well, that makes sense, considering its common ground I suppose, and-,"

"Are we leaving or what?" she ushered the embarrassing and rambling dragon to the balcony, where the two sliding shoji doors were open to the main quarters, access to the bright blue sky outside. Staff would come and shut the doors later, and besides, with a gaping hole burnt into the side of the bathhouse, there was more than one way in.

A flash of silver scales suddenly screamed through the room, and Chihiro had forgotten how sometimes violent the transformation could be – it was like the dragon exploded through every pore of Haku's being, just itching to get out and not being to hold it in any longer. But he was spectacular as the dust settled and Chihiro approached the long, lithe creature that stood a few steps in front of her. Just as she had remembered in her childhood, the glorious white dragon she'd saved twice – ha, she supposed she really had saved him. A mental note to remind him of that when they arrived in High City was stored in Chihiro's memory.

He shifted uncomfortably, a head nudging and a short growl to get Chihiro to hurry up and climb on.

She did so apprehensively.

"You have to go slow at first, okay, Haku?" she asked the dragon as she straddled the slick scaled skin behind his head, nestling her knees by his jaw line and grasping the long horns that protruded from his head. Her thighs were tickled by aquamarine mane hairs, and his skin was much like a snakes, smooth and scaled but muscular. The dragon grunted in acknowledgement to Chihiro's request. "I haven't done this since I was ten, so go easy on me? No showing off."

A bark like a throaty laugh escaped Haku's mouth as he padded against the floorboards of his home. In careful, smooth movements, he made a run-up for the end of the balcony. Chihiro could only grasp his horns, squeeze her thighs and close her eyes and only hope and pray this wasn't all a dream and she was going to fall face-first onto the mud under the bathhouse and die.

Haku was a little rough at first, and when Chihiro opened her eyes, the bathhouse was growing smaller and smaller behind them. Haku climbed higher in strong, smooth thrashes of his tail until he just skimmed underneath a low-lying cloud at an altitude comfortable for Chihiro. The dragon levelled out then, contented on just cruising and giving the little human time to adjust.

Eventually, when Chihiro could look to the ground without a horrible sense of falling off the dragon with no seatbelts, she began to relax. Chihiro looped her arms around Haku's horns and relaxed the grip she had on him with her thighs, slumping to scoot down the fold of his body and rest her cheek on the crown of his head.

Lazily, Chihiro watched towns pass by: small villages of spirit settlements, farms and large grazing areas for what looked like large, giant canary birds. There were bigger cities, a large number of ornate temples and gardens. Every so often, Haku would drop lower if something was of interest on their journey. What Chihiro didn't expect, however, was around two hours into their flight he landed in a grassy plain flowering with delicate wildflowers. Such wildflowers he completely demolished when his claws raked up the soil to halt beside a small lake. Chihiro climbed off with shaky legs.

"We'll rest for a moment," he said gently, a hand suddenly taking Chihiro to steady her wobbling body. He had changed back so quickly! "You should walk around."

Chihiro looked around at the wildflowers while Haku skipped smooth stones across a calm lake bed idly. Walking out all the kinks and shakiness in her legs and lower back, Chihiro returned to Haku and smiled politely. The dragon held a small glass in his hand.

"Here," he said, bending down to scoop some dirty lake water and offer it to Chihiro. "Drink."

"No, Haku, ew," she refused with a blanch. "I could get sick."

The water was murky lake-mud, riddled with small insects and a little of the lake floor. In only a second however, the water was clear, the insects gone and the glass sparkled in the light. Smirking, he offered Chihiro the glass of water again. "Drink," he forced it into her hands. "I purified it."

Chihiro drank and Haku changed back in forms, and when he didn't think Chihiro was watching, made a dash to frolic in the shallows of the lake. The human laughed as she watched Haku dip his head into the cool water on the still rather stingy winter day – spring hadn't seemed to have been shaken as of yet. Much like a dog, he shook off the water and padded to the edge, quickly taking off and leaving Chihiro in a whoosh of air and splats of lake water.

As soon as he rose to the highest altitude, Haku dropped again, letting the air on his descent dry him of his swimming. Chihiro waited by the lakeside and ran her hands across his side to determine he was indeed dry enough before straddling his body again. They took off, the High City only just looming over the horizon.

* * *

><p>Haku and Chihiro arrived in High City with not a moment to spare. He had transformed back to his human appearance before the Imperial Square and taken Chihiro tightly by the shoulders. Many spirits walked the stone paths in High City, and it was a gorgeous city really: full of bustling shops, restaurants and craft stalls. There were temples dedicated to the large deities around the town and in the Eastern Lands: a particularly large temple and statue to the Lord, Sar'onga. If it wasn't for the darkness that veiled the city at night, Chihiro would have seen how storm clouds rolled over the horizon, laden with rain to drop at early morning.<p>

Their hotel was tall and golden, like a feudal skyscraper and looked ridiculously expensive. It was perhaps a few stories larger than the bathhouse, but Chihiro knew that half of it wasn't dedicated to rooms. The foyer was large, with pillars in gold with large jade protection lion statues greeting the two at the gate. The floor was a cream marble and there were perhaps two or three hundred spirits in the foyer alone. Chihiro stuck to Haku like glue.

Haku spoke quickly and to the point, and he mentioned that perhaps they were running a little late. A spirit slug woman guided them to their room, of which their luggage was waiting on futons separated by shoji doors. The room was adequate, but Chihiro didn't have time to really inspect the hospitality; she knew they were low on time. The hotel staff addressed Haku as "Master Kohaku".

"Alright," huffed Haku as he pinched the sleeve of his pale white top, turning it into an elaborately green and silver ornamented tunic and a pair of black slacks he'd packed in his leather suitcase. Over his dressing was a thickly pleated gown that was so carried off by his broad shoulders and stopped at the mid-thigh. The traditional vest was tied around the waste by a red cord. On his feet was a pair of similar green and silver pointed boots. Distinguished was the only word Chihiro's mind could think of, rather than handsome, godlike, attractive. _Utterly_ attractive.

"Chihiro – your hair will not do," he said and suddenly it fanned out around her shoulders once again. He regarded the simple salmon staff clothing she'd worn for travelling; definitely not the kind of thing to meet the Lord in. It was quickly transformed magically into a deep purple kimono with a fuchsia and white obi, similar to the way Haku had just changed himself, but Chihiro had not packed such a lovely kimono, let alone owned it.

"It's a piece from my own collection," he muttered as if reading his thoughts. "We're rather late, but the acquisitions with the Lord hardly run on time." Haku's hands were never still, one went to adjust the obi and the other the neckline and the folds of the kimono, whether the sleeves were too long or the hem. In a whiff of magic, Chihiro's hair was platted and pulled back into a very traditional bun and small pink beads fell from her fringe, sparkling in the corner of her eye. "It's worth it; if you look presentable then he'll excuse our lateness."

He jumped back, evidently finished and pleased with his work. In the reflection of the golden panels which adorned the room, Chihiro saw her gorgeous reflection – when had she put on mascara or lip colour? "Let's go!" Haku snapped her out of her daydream and marched towards the hotel room door. With a laugh, Chihiro bounded forward and caught Haku by the shoulder.

"Your hair is all scruffy," she laughed and smoothed out a spiky piece of often flat olive hair back into its normal style.

Chihiro mirrored Haku's smile, softly and shyly. She hadn't anticipated, however, how quickly the dragon could move when, as she brought her hand down, he caught it.

Rubbing her small hand delicately with a thumb, Haku sighed. "If things don't go right, Chihiro, you'll have to go back. This is it."

This was it. His voice echoed through her mind, and suddenly there was the slightest inkling of doubt. At the bathhouse she'd felt safe, she was protected there and could disappear in a mass of spirits. Here, Chihiro was more out of water than ever – she was on show, she was proving herself. And if nothing worked, the Lord's decision was final. She would have to leave.

"I-If I have to leave," she tried to disguise the worry in her voice, but by the puckering of Haku's brow it was evident it wasn't working. "Will I ever see you again, Haku?"

The dragon sucked in a short breath and all he could do was shrug. His thumb massaged the inside of his hand. "… N-not this time, Chihiro, no."

Her throat tightened. "Then know you were always a good friend to me," she stepped to close the distance between them. They were going to be late, but that didn't matter at that moment. If she was about to be kicked out of the spirit world for good then Chihiro wanted a proper goodbye to her dragon, god damn it.

"You were good to me, Chihiro," he whispered softly. "More than anyone else I've ever known." He smiled earnestly then. "If you go back to the human world, promise me you'll look after yourself."

"I will Haku," nodded Chihiro, batting the tears out of her eyes in case it made her mascara run. "Can… Can I have a hug?"

"Of course you can, my dear Chihiro," he laughed softly and embraced Chihiro tightly in the corridor of the hotel, her head nestled against his chest and her arms wrapped tightly and fingers sprawled out on his back. He hugged Chihiro equally as tight in his arms, as if sheer strength would be enough to keep her. This woman, this human woman, had meant more to him than anyone he had ever known in his long existence, despite the fact that she was human, that her lifetime was short and somewhat insignificant. She meant more to him than anyone he'd ever known, and only now was he beginning to realise it. "You mean more to me than anyone I have ever known…"

"So do you," she replied into his collar, holding him tightly for if only a second more.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Haku transported them instantly to the foyer of the royal palace and Chihiro, teary eyed and flush faced, dipped from his embrace to be in a room full of bustling spirits. They'd arrived at the Palace in a blink of an eye. When Chihiro faltered from such a shock, Haku caught her gently and supported her weight. Ever the teasing dragon, he whispered, "You cannot be bathhouse Chihiro here, klutz."

Haku guided Chihiro towards the reception desk, of which a young monkey spirit was attending.

"Kohaku Nushi," he spoke eloquently as the monkey flicked through documents, locating his name in ink symbols.

"Yes, well, to the right thank you," he said and pointed to a pair of grand golden double doors to the very end of the large foyer. "My Lord is finishing with a previous appointment, I anticipate he won't be much longer, but please take a seat while you wait." Haku bowed and guided Chihiro away.

"W-What do I have to do, Haku?" blubbered Chihiro as he guided her quickly and not too gently through a large group of wandering spirits, black body-less individuals that floated and bobbed about. Haku's hand was wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

"Be polite," he replied in a swift, yet gentle tone. The double doors opened with a small creek. "Sar'onga is a very powerful Lord, respect him and the decisions he makes. Bow but not sloppily – keep your hands to your sides and your back straight, bend your right knee and bow. Smile and greet him as Lord of the Eastern Lands, thank him for seeing you and then do not speak unless you are spoken to. And don't be scared," his hand smoothed down the right shoulder of her kimono in a calming motion. "Most of all, don't be scared, Chihiro."

Chihiro nodded dumbly as she was guided down endless hallways, decorated in expensive artefacts like large urns and beautiful murals and ink paintings which stretched for full walls. Sar'onga's palace was floored in white marble, Haku's boots slapped against the tiles as he walked swiftly. All the while, Haku held the human tightly in his arms, smelling exactly how nervous she was in her scent. Her heart was beating like he'd never felt before and at any moment, Haku was sure Chihiro's legs would give way. But still, she continued on and despite her smell, Haku was convinced that she was confident and determined whereas inside, Chihiro was a wobbling heap of nerves.

Finally, they arrived to two cherry doors and a small seat opposite. Haku took a seat, and Chihiro followed beside him.

"I'm nervous," she spoke, not really knowing how an admittance of a feeling would help her situation. Haku could probably smell it, anyway.

"I know," he replied calmly. "Try not to be."

Chihiro was about to rebut when suddenly the doors swung open and Chihiro jumped. Haku put a strong, soothing hand on her forearm and Chihiro composed herself, allowing the Lord's last guest to leave. She knew to wait to be asked to come in, enough university offers and interviews told her of that.

There was a small figure down a room that stretched forever, a long red carpet leading from the doorway to the northern wall. A large tapestry hung behind a golden seat on a pedestal, beside that, a golden desk stacked almost to the roof with papers. And Chihiro had thought the sight of Yubaba's and Haku's paperwork at the bathhouse had been insane.

Off the side of the room were doors which lead to other parts of the palace. A few women stood on the far room, all eloquently dressed: perhaps the Lord's Lady and a few princesses. By the Lord's side was a young page boy, a blonde boy perhaps only twelve or eleven by appearance. Though Chihiro knew more than well, that in the spirit world, things were not to be judged based purely on appearance.

"Please come through," a raspy voice beckoned them in and Haku rose gracefully, guiding Chihiro down the carpet only to stop a little before where the Lord sat. A small touch on the small of her back urged Chihiro on, and telepathically told her to walk seven steps in front before bowing.

"Thank you for seeing me today, my Lord," Haku bowed as Chihiro stepped forward. "I realise how busy you are."

"Hush, Kohaku," the Lord said and waved off the dragon. "Why are you here? I am not dead yet – return later, upon my death bed to receive your title. It's mine while I am fit and healthy."

Chihiro waited until Haku had finished speaking before bowing.

"In all respect, my Lord," replied Haku, keeping his head low. "I wish for you to maintain your position as our Lord for as long as you possibly can – I only wish to succeed you on good, peaceful terms in a good few millenniums, if I must be perfectly honest."

Sar'onga frowned. "What have you come to see me for, then? Please spare me with your insufferable chit-chat."

Chihiro took that as her cue and bowed lowly, bending her right leg and thanking the Lord for seeing her.

There was silence for a moment, Chihiro didn't look up from where her eyes were fixed on a maroon and navy rug a little before her feet.

"Look at me, girl," demanded the Lord and Chihiro instantly snapped her head up, not expecting what she saw when she did.

Sar'onga was a man of middle statue, of a rather round physique, but what sparked Chihiro's interest the most was that Sar'onga was an aged spirit – and an elderly one at that. Much like the River God she'd cleaned up at the bathhouse many years ago, Sar'onga had a pale, wrinkled face and a wispy white beard that tickled his chest. In his left hand was a pipe for opium or tobacco, Chihiro supposed, the other was behind his back. Sar'onga did not wear fancy clothes – just a maroon tunic and similar coloured pants and black boots. Resting on the side of his throne was a walking cane with a golden ibis handle.

"You are human?" he held a letter in his hands now and beady, sagged eyes read over the ink symbols. "And you wish to exist here, do you? On the spirit plain?"

"I would be grateful to exist here and learn your ways." replied Chihiro. "If you so find it possible to grand me such a privilege."

Sar'onga considered the words of the human for a moment. "Human's only live for eighty years, I doubt you'll even make it to that if you work at Kohaku's bathhouse. Such where she is employed at the moment?"

Haku nodded. "Yes, my Lord. Chihiro works very hard."

Sar'onga addressed Chihiro then. "So, you _are_ a human?"

"Yes, sir," nodded Chihiro.

"Where are you from?"

Chihiro stumbled for an answer for a moment "… The human world, sir," she answered dumbly and could almost feel Haku's dirty look in her back for answering in such a disrespectful way. "I lived near Osaka, Japan."

"And you say you want to learn, do you?" Sar'onga looked to Haku, who returned his gaze steadily. "Learn what?"

"Everything," Chihrio replied. "Kohaku… Master Kohaku has allowed me to his extensive library…In the human world, I study societies. I think there is much to learn from your world that could benefit ours."

"You make the mistake of thinking we are anything alike," Sar'onga replied.

"My Lord," interrupted Haku. "With all due respect, you have never been in the human world… Chihiro is very intelligent, and the modern human world is full of many complex problems. She has executed a willingness to learn and to pull her own weight in bathhouse duties. She will be my responsibility."

"_Your_ responsibility, Kohaku," Sar'onga chuckled and looked at the girl once again. Chihiro stood before him, her chin held high and her eyes never wavering from his.

Sar'onga hummed for a moment and made his way back to the desk. "Alright, you may go."

Chihiro frowned. Was that it? Well, was she staying or wasn't she? Dare she open her mouth and rebuke what was possibly a blessing?

Haku, it seemed, was already beating her to the action and stormed up to where Chihiro was standing, if not a little closer to the golden desk the Lord was sitting beside. "What is your verdict, my Lord?"

Sar'onga moaned uneasily and his eyes regarded Chihiro. His lips pursed. "I do not care for the human's interaction. Kohaku, do with her what you want: kill her, maim her, ravish her, feed her to the Gods as a sacrifice; I don't care." Then he sighed and rubbed the wrinkled skin of his temples with a thumb and index finger. "I have more things to worry about than a human wandering in our world and your pathetic doings, Kohaku. Tell me girl," Sar'onga regarded Chihiro then. "You are really a human – you're not from the Western Lands, are you?"

"The Western Lands?" Haku asked the Lord with a frown. "Of course she is not."

"I am not?" replied Chihiro, unable to mask the confusion in her voice.

Sar'onga waved her off then. "Very good, work your days in the bathhouse, do whatever you want – be gone now. Goodbye Kohaku, I hope I don't see you for another couple of centuries."

Haku bowed then and Chihiro scuttled back. Their interview was over and she was beginning to feel woozy. Sar'onga hadn't cast her out, banished her back to th human world, he hadn't punished Haku for harbouring a human, or done any of the sort. He'd been, well, completely indifferent. He didn't give a pair of flying pigs if Chihiro stayed or not, whether she should have been happy or insulted she didn't know. But Haku didn't give Sar'onga time to rebuke his decision and was quickly out of his office and his palace, holding Chihiro by the arm as he directed her.

"Haku," she protested when they came to the palace doors. It was raining outside. Haku opened a cane umbrella under a veranda. "Please, talk to me – what are you thinking?"

"I don't know what I'm thinking," he replied gruffly. Emerald eyes flashed in annoyance. "I don't know, alright?"

The dragon began to stalk out in the rain and Chihiro followed him, keeping under the umbrella as they walked the now dark streets of the High City. He was walking back to the hotel, and obviously needed to clear his mind otherwise he would just cast a spell and pop up in the warm, dry foyer of their Inn. When they did arrive at the hotel room, he left Chihiro in the apartment and went to leave again.

"There's something wrong, Haku," she grabbed his sleeve and the dragon reeled around. "Please, tell me. Aren't you happy?"

"Of course I'm happy," he snapped out, hot air billowing from his nostrils.

"Y-you don't look happy," Chihiro muttered, not succeeding to hide her sadness when suddenly her voice cracked. She knew he'd smell the saltiness of the tears pricking her eyes. "You really wanted me to go?"

"Of course not," he replied, a little gentler now. His arms took up Chihiro's. The anger had dissipated for a moment. "I'm just trying to figure out things – like why the Lord was so indifferent about your staying, how he was speaking of the Western Lands. I don't know, Chihiro," he sighed then and went to sit on the large golden double bed but not releasing her small hands from his. "Please don't think my anger is on you, I am happy you are staying with me, with the bathhouse. I-I," and he seemed hesitant in admitting this, "…I just have this horrible feeling in my gut."

"I have that feeling too," Chihiro smiled, tugging the dragon off of the bed. "It's called hunger." Haku smirked. "Feed me, dragon; I am but a weak, feeble human."

Haku laughed then and suddenly Chihiro was wrapped in a long, grey coat – his long grey coat, masking the ornamental kimono she was sporting at that moment. It was cold outside, the rain like ice against her skin with only a tiny umbrella to protect them. They braved the elements, stomachs honing in on the restaurants of the glamorous Imperial High City.

* * *

><p>I won't have internet access for this weeks scheduled update, and thought you would much rather it earlier than later... Wouldn't you?<br>I would like to thank the great reviewers on Chapter XI:

**Miko Potter, Trinion, Ether Sky, LuckyTigger, ****Ziggy-zee, ****DSIkitty2224, Achlys, thebiutifulworld, Kiara d'Arc Erzsebeth, Alice-Ann Wonderland, Virginia Deniard, Skye Wolfe, ****Jade Mahoneysuckle, untamed00notbroken,** and **XSnowXPrincessX.**

Thank you all!

In the next chapter: A long journey home gives Haku and Chihiro a little more quality time...

Please **review**! See you next week.

**xox Arlia'Devi.**


	13. XIII: Travelling Home

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away in any respect; all rights go to Hayao Miyazaki and associates. I make no money from this.

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

**XIII: Travelling Home**

_ Let us be grateful to people who make us happy, they are the charming gardeners who make our souls blossom. _

**~ Marcel Proust**

Chihiro awoke to Haku, talking. What or who in the world was he talking to at this hour of the morning? It was only perhaps half-six, usually she didn't rouse until around eight or half nine, at maximum. But her companion was talking very quickly, to someone at the hotel doorway perhaps and in a language she didn't understand. Then he heard him count out money and hand it to whoever it was at the door. Pushing back a stray piece of hair, Chihiro peered to the doorway from her futon only to see Haku close it, and in his hands were two train tickets.

"Train tickets?" Chihiro rasped out and promptly cleared her throat to rid herself of the sleepy crackle.

"Yes, it's still raining outside," replied Haku, who was fully dressed and looking as immaculate as ever. Did he even sleep? Or did he go into some perfect hibernation mode in the other room, so that when he awoke he wasn't crinkled or had his skin splotchy or puffy, at all? What was wrong with this man? "You'll get a cold if we travel out in the rain, and frankly…"

_He's a god_, Chihiro seemed to remind herself sourly. Compared to the true godliness of Haku, she was a lowly, ugly worm. It was basically second nature to look that damn good all the time.

"… So that means we won't get into the bathhouse until late tonight." Oops. Haku had still been talking. It would look rude if Chihiro asked him to repeat what she could guess was a rather large explanation. It seemed she didn't have to, however, as Haku caught her ignorance.

"Chihiro," he laughed soflty and cocked his head to the side, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "Did you even hear what I said?"

"Y-Yes," she stuttered and pushed back another frizzy strand of misshapen hair. "We are going on the train; it's going to take a long time to get back to the bathhouse – until late tonight."

"Yes," he replied but not convinced of Chihiro's attention. "I also said to get dressed. The train leaves at lunch, and it's in the city. We'll book in and then go shopping if you're so inclined?"

Chihiro laughed. "Do you like shopping, Haku?"

The dragon frowned, unable to understand the humour behind the statement. "It's an integral part of the earning and possession process, Chihiro… I-I don't see what's so funny about it. How are you supposed to gain belongings if you don't shop, what, do you believe the items come out of thin air?"

Chihiro rolled her eyes and tossed the pillow towards Haku. "Whatever, you don't understand what I'm saying," she sighed dramatically which only made Haku more confused. "Go on," she pointed to the screen that connected the two joined, yet very much separated rooms. "Get out, I need to get dressed."

Haku left on Chihiro's command, still very confused about the entire situation. The dragon hummed to himself, gathering his own clothes and decided that he could live the rest of his life with that strange human woman and still have less of an idea about her as he did now. Like the things she found funny sometimes left him confused, like beforehand about the shopping concept. The things she said and the expressions she used left him baffled like 'the grass is always greener on the other side'; that wasn't true, it was the same hue of green either side. She told him he was taking it too literally, and he told her he didn't understand how she couldn't take it literally; what sort of meaning was behind grass? The songs she sang and the books she read, tomes she'd brought with her through the human world, puzzled him. She was a strange one indeed, but the richness of her cultural identity and the intelligence and knowledge she had gathered about the world she once lived in intrigued him – _she_ intrigued him.

Her sigh and entrance to his chambers made Haku turned, and Chihiro sighed, flopping her arms to the side of a thick black jacket that was hemmed at her mid-thigh sort of like a cloak, dark pants she called 'jeans' that clung to her thin legs and a pair of boots. "Is this alright to wear?" her tone was exhausted, Haku could tell she was struggling with the conventions of fashion in the Spirit World, and while her attire wasn't all that suitable, he managed to let it slip – her hair was fanned around her shoulders, though it was slightly knotted and unruly, so he couldn't really begin to nag about her dress. Haku smiled and nodded, the clothes were modest, however. Perhaps he was only lucky it was a raining day, and she wasn't forced to wear one of those revealing summer dresses because of the temperature.

"It's fine," he smiled tightly. Chihiro was packed; he grabbed both suitcases. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>After checking in their luggage and tickets, Haku took Chihiro to lunch to somewhere that wasn't seafood. Only last night he'd found out Chihiro's slight intolerance for seafood, ironically, the only food he practically lived on for most of his life. Well, perhaps slight intolerance wasn't the right word. Chihiro picked and stabbed at her fillet of some sort of fish, ate the salads and smothered the meat with a sweet, yogurty sauce and even then, didn't breathe when she swallowed.<p>

"Is something wrong, Chihiro?" Haku asked with a small smile when he noticed how much of an arduous task it was for her to eat her dinner. "Do you feel alright?"

"I hate fish!" she cried out then and pushed the dinner away. "I didn't want to say anything, because I didn't want to insult you but I-I just can't eat this, Haku, it's driving me insane!"

For a moment, she wasn't sure what Haku's reaction would be. But then he suddenly burst out in laughter, throwing his head back and making a huge spectacle in the restaurant. "Chihiro," he barked.

"It's not funny, Haku," glowered the human and tried to calm down Haku from the inquisitive eyes of the other diners. "Shoosh! You're making a spectacle of yourself."

"Y-You speak up about everything," he calmed himself down, but the odd chuckle vibrated through his chest. "You moan and complain and argue with me about everything, but this one thing – this one little thing," he laughed again, "and you're too afraid to say anything. Well, Chihiro, I can't say I don't like the turn of events." He laughed again when Chihiro gave him a deathly look. "What?" he asked incredulously. "Come on now, Chihiro don't be so serious."

Now they went into a strange looking restaurant that served some strange types of food. Haku ended up taking her order for her, Chihiro pledging her bets on the dragon ordering something half-decent for her. At least at the bathhouse it was nice food.

Chihiro ended up eating a savoury rice pudding with vegetables similar to carrots and bok Choy, and it was rather nice. Haku ate some chicken-looking thing, a slimy kind of marinated fowl. She tried not to notice it when he all too easily broke the thing in half and ripped the meat off its bone with his sharp fangs. Some things of his dragon form didn't disappear in his humanoid body, evidently.

After an early lunch, Haku took Chihiro to the markets, of which he got thoroughly annoyed at her for being so ashamed in him buying things for her. Haku argued she didn't have anything, she didn't have money to buy clothes and if she didn't purchase at least six items he wouldn't let her borrow any clothes from him. Ever again.

"You seem to have decent taste," Chihiro muttered when they were suddenly presented with a cartful of amazing looking kimonos.

"Pick one," he growled and pushed her forward. "I'm getting annoyed, Chihiro."

True, she was never that good at shopping in the human world, but at least they had magazines and catalogues, fashions she could interpret and then make purchases accordingly. Here, there was nothing to go on. They could have been the ugliest kimonos in all of the Eastern Lands and she would not have known. Although Chihiro trusted Haku's judgement of knowing what were good quality kimonos and in an attempt to appease the now sour dragon, she pointed towards a pink and light blue kimono of cherry blossoms on a sweet spring day. Haku, a little more relaxed now that Chihiro was being cooperative, moved forward to buy the kimono.

"Haku," Chihiro said and tugged at the man's sleeve to get his attention as they walked away from the kimono cart. "I'm sorry, but I'm a little overwhelmed. Please don't get angry at me."

If, like Haku, Chihiro could smell the shifts in scent and gauge the emotion the individual was feeling, she would know that Haku wasn't really angry. But she couldn't, so Haku had to voice his emotions. "I'm not angry at you, Chihiro, I just don't understand why you're acting so… so…"

"Strange?" she supplemented, though it wasn't the word he was looking for.

"Why don't you want me to purchase clothes for you?" he asked. "Is it because I am Haku? Would you rather Chase or Rin or Zeniba to accompany you?"

"If Zeniba accompanied me," Chihiro laughed, "I would be looking like a colourful marshmallow by the end of it."

Haku didn't find this funny. "Answer my question, please Chihiro."

"It's not that," she sighed. "Well, it kind of is."

"Explain," he demanded, evidently frustrated now that he didn't understand.

"In my world," Chihiro spoke slowly. "Shopping is generally a woman's activity, men don't enjoy shopping – women and their friends go shopping together, it's an outing, a way of bonding."

"Do you feel uncomfortable shopping with me then? Is that it?"

"No," Chihiro knew that wasn't the real reason. "It's not that, Haku – I like spending time with you, it's just that I really hate you spending so much money on me. It makes me sick to my stomach to know how much these silks cost. It makes me uncomfortable even though I know you _want_ to spend the money… Can you understand?"

Haku nodded slowly. "I do. But Chihiro, I have a lot of money…"

"It doesn't matter how much money you have, Haku."

He frowned. "But I have a _lot_ of money."

Chihiro chuckled then. "Yes, Haku, we all know you're a very rich God, you don't have to rub it all in our faces."

"And," he added, and Chihiro definitely didn't see this coming. "I choose how I'm going to spend it, and I choose to spend it on you, so you're going to sit down, shut up and let me buy you things."

Chihiro's eyebrows shot up. "Bossy, bossy," she scowled playfully.

Haku grinned. "You annoyed me, now you're getting your punishment.

Chihiro had to admit, getting beautiful clothes was a great punishment. Haku had stored their purchases in the above compartments of their train cabin: a few kimonos for special occasions, casual clothes other than the standard worker's uniform, tunics and sandals and pant bottoms. A few hair pins and a golden bracelet with emerald calligraphy etched around it bought just because Haku liked it. Now they sat in a private train cabin and Chihiro looked out the whizzing city in a daze, at the people who got on at different stations upon their leaving, at the buildings and the lights and the spirits. Haku sat opposite her in another daybed. Behind the door was a fold-down table, and in the storage above were a few blankets to make up a bed. Haku seemed to like how private the room was.

"People at the bathhouse will know of your success in being allowed to live with us permanently," Haku said, breaking the silence.

"Will they?" she seemed a little engrossed in the book she was reading, her back resting against the wall on the hall-way side of the train. Every now and then her eyes would flick up to the window and she would study the outside scenery before reverting back to the symbols on the page. "That's nice – at least I don't have to tell them."

"What are you reading, Chihiro?" asked Haku in a sweet, inquisitive tone. He was curious. He was always curious about her.

"It's one of my favourite books, 'The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn' and was written a long time ago," she closed the tome to admire the cover with a fond smile. "It's about a boy who goes on an adventure with a slave, and no one really appreciates the slave because of his race, but he turns out to be the truest and most trusting character in the entire book." She offered him the book. "You can read it if you're interested?"

He'd never had possessed literature from the human world and took the book gratefully. "Are you sure? I've never read anything written by humans."

"Sure," she smiled. "I was going to have a nap anyway. The story is made-up, and it's set in an American country town; I'm sure you'll get it as you go along."

Haku didn't understand what she was talking about as he began to read the first few pages of the novel. Chihiro settled in for a nap on her daybed.

For a few hours after that, Haku was still reading the novel, around half-way through on account of his skill in reading quickly. His eyes travelled down symbols and his head interpreted a story, images of what Huckleberry looked like, the steamboat similar to those that transported spirits across the river, and though he found some things that he didn't understand, the book was interesting and complex. He hoped this was a true reflection on the quality humans possessed in art and literature. Haku wondered if Chihiro possessed any other tomes he could compare such a work to. He would ask her when she awoke.

Chihiro slept soundly and only roused when she smelt the distinct odour of delicious food and somewhere, her upper brain registered that she was indeed hungry, and that it was dinner time. She whimpered slightly and stretched to see Haku, who had since finished Chihiro's book, had put down the table behind the door and placed food in front of Chihiro.

"Why didn't you wake me?" she muttered and rubbed her eyes. The food before her was in a little plastic container, some sort of white meat and vegetable stir-fry and rice. Outside, the night was dark.

"You obviously needed your sleep, Chihiro," smiled Haku and ate his own dinner. "I knew the food would wake you up."

Suddenly hungry, she began to eat, and like Haku, preferred to cradle the bowl in her hands rather than eat off the table. It was folded back behind the door. "Did you finish the book?"

"Yes," Haku nodded. "I found it rather interesting – you were right about the characterisation about the slave: he was a very complex character. Tell me, is that regarded as a good book?"

"Very," Chihiro nodded. "He is a much respected writer."

"… Do you have other books like that?"

Chihiro laughed. "Interested?"

"I am only curious – I've never read books written on humans by humans. Their behaviour intrigues me, the stories they create and the reflections they have on societal values." Haku was beginning to sound like a university English student, Chihiro sniggered. His thirst for knowledge was seemingly unquenchable – the more knowledge he obtained, the more he wanted to know further, to understand intricate details.

Chihiro smiled. "I have two more back at the bathhouse you can borrow when we get back, "A Tale of Two Cities" by Charles Dickens and "The Power of One"." Then she decided to strike a deal. "In paying you back for buying all of those clothes, in the summer when I go back to my parents for a visit, how about I head down to the bookshop and buy a whole bundle of human literature for you?"

"The collection would be very expensive and rare here," Haku smiled. "I would be very interested to assess the level of talent human writers possess. I have never come across anyone with literature from the human world quite ready to part with it like you are, so yes, alright, Chihiro, it's a deal."

Chihiro continued to eat her dinner then, smug at her ability to make a deal with the dragon. After dinner, she went to the toilet – a weird, cramped contraption and then swore to herself after such an ordeal she would hold it all in until she arrived back in the bathhouse. When she arrived back at the cabin, Haku was staring dreamily out the window, watching the lights of far away towns and cities reflect in the sky and against the water, the train running over a sea now in thanks to the first rain of winter. Chihiro couldn't help but be as captivated in his peaceful, almost mediating expression as he was with the lights and reflections of the world outside.

"Haku," she whispered, not wanting to distract him but suddenly realising something. "I just realised something…"

He turned his head lazily towards her, a soft expression on his face. Perhaps it could be best described as contentment. Haku was content. "What is it, Chihiro?" he asked sweetly.

"I've been calling you by the wrong name," gushed Chihiro. "I'm so sorry!"

Haku frowned. "I don't understand."

"Haku isn't your real name – you haven't forgotten that have you?" No, of course he hadn't forgotten it. Everyone since their arrival in the High City had called him Master Kohaku. "It's Kohaku."

"It doesn't matter, Chihiro," he laughed at such a pointless thing to worry about and turned back to the lights.

"Yes it does," she rebutted. "It's like if everyone still went around calling me Sen – it's not my real name, and yours isn't Haku."

He smiled wryly. "I've been called a lot more nasty things, Chihiro, than Haku in my lifetime. It is my name; you shall call me by that – just as I will call you Chihiro, because it is your name." Chihiro opened her mouth to argue on the point that it still wasn't really his name, but Haku beat her to it. "It's only one syllable, and even when I knew my real name, I told everyone to still call me Haku – it doesn't matter. Kohaku is my title, but Haku is my name – not the name I was intended with, but names correspond with lives and Kohaku was the god of a river all but destroyed, a lost spirit for decades who forgot himself. Haku, on the contrary, was a hard worker, sometimes cunning and deceitful, I'll admit, a bit of a jerk. And then I met this little girl, who by some means, ended up fusing the two lives I lead into one– and she said my name so beautifully, I couldn't abandon it." He smiled earnestly at Chihiro. "It doesn't matter what name you call me, Chihiro – you could call me some unsightly horrible name like I know some of the staff do, and I wouldn't care."

"Would you answer to it?" Chihiro grinned.

"Probably not." he smiled and then went back to his viewing of the landscape. Chihiro laughed and settled into the daybed.

"At least with flying," she muttered and adjusted the hard pillow behind her back. "Your bum doesn't go numb."

Haku shook his head. "The train is incredibly slow, but if we flew you probably would have froze to death from the high altitude temperatures – and Rin and Chase would never let me forget it if I accidentally killed you."

That was certainly true. "How is your relationship with Chase going?"

Haku frowned for a moment, but then he shook it off and said. "Fine, I suppose – she talked to me for a moment the other day."

"Have you forgiven her?"

Haku's brows puckered. "There's nothing to forgive – she did what was right and I overreacted and was rather rude to her… I'm the one that needs to be forgiven, and she seems to have forgiven me – to the best of my knowledge, she acts like it, anyway."

Chihiro nodded. "How did you meet Chase?"

Haku sighed, air billowing out his nostrils. "It was perhaps a year or a little less after you left, and Chase wandered into the bathhouse while Yubaba was still in control. I had left at that point and was in the process of cutting off all the ties to my river running through the human world – I didn't care if it inconvenienced the human population that they would have rancid, lifeless water running under their town; they polluted the river, it made me very sick when I located it. Anyway, once I had re-established my river to run wholly in the spirit world, I lost connections with the human world. It was a fantasy, but I always enjoyed the fact that knowing I held ties outside my world and thought that somehow I could travel to see you." Haku grinned fondly, as if remembering something. "It was just a fantasy, though… a sort of fond idea I dabbled on."

Chihiro nodded. "Could you come and see me if you wanted to?"

"I supposed I could," he shrugged. "I thought about it, but knew I could never brave the human world on my own – I wouldn't have you to help me, like you had me to help you through the spirit world and I had no way of beginning the search to find you. My river ran a long way from the old train station, and I would probably just get lost. It was just a novel idea I dwelled on, Chihiro but that was all." He offered her an earnest look as the train swayed a little, chugging along the stretches of tracks across the shimmering inland sea.

"I'm getting off track here," Haku smiled.

"You are," agreed Chihiro.

"I returned to the bathhouse four years later, now the second powerful being in all of the Eastern Lands. It was easy for me to take the bathhouse from Yubaba, I had the support of the staff and she was beginning to lose her grip on power; her accounts were messed up, she was beginning to go bankrupt with the unnoticed spending… I permit her to reside in her old office because she has no where else to go, and quite frankly it would be too much of a pain to redecorate." Haku smiled. "When I first met Chase she was under the name of Yurineko; a pun on her true form, I suppose and Yubaba had taken control of her mind completely, like she had mine. When I broke the contract after taking head position of the bathhouse, I permitted Chase to regain her memories and in turn, her name."

"So you gave her back her life?"

Haku nodded. "Though she won't tell me what was of her life before the bathhouse, sometimes I wonder if she truly remembers that far back. Apparently she was a woman void of soul and begged Yubaba for a job, although she only needed to ask – Yubaba, like myself, must give a job to anyone who asks. Chase was an empty person, I don't know why and perhaps I don't want to know. But she's a strong spirit, very feisty – I told you before, she reminds me a lot of you. I wondered if it really was you sometimes. Perhaps, I thought, you'd been placed under a spell and couldn't remember who you were, but were drawn to the bathhouse anyway. But," he sighed. "I was being ridiculous. Of course it wasn't you…"

"Y-you missed me, Haku?"

Haku nodded once, and his eyes dropped to his knees.

"I-I missed you too, Haku," spoke Chihiro, it seemed her mouth was talking even before her brain registered what she was saying.

Suddenly his eyes flicked up from his knees, sparkling with a new bout of hope and enthusiasm. "You did?" he asked incredulously.

Chihiro didn't have the heart to lie to him to save her own embarrassment. "I did – almost everyday I thought of you and my friends at the bathhouse. I missed you all so much."

"We missed you, too Chihiro." He smiled. "As you already know, I did think of you in those years we were apart. Ten long years."

"Ten long years," Chihiro agreed. What a strange saying – actually adding numbers to the distance, ten years. A decade. It had been a decade since she'd seen the river god sitting beside her, and all she really had the heart to do to him is jump up and down like a child and fight with him. Somewhere she'd forgotten he was a friend she hadn't seen for ten years, and in that moment, Chihiro got up out of her seat and embraced Haku in a friendly, if not awkward hug based on his position still reclining in the day bed.

"_I_ missed you," he whispered in her ear as his own arms came to wrap around Chihiro's waist and suddenly she was in the dragon's lap, both her arms wrapped around his neck and her head against his shoulder.

"I missed you too," her voice was almost mournful and her fingers dug into the fabric of his tunic. Haku's skin was warm, inviting. His scent was alluring – of oak and forests, the smell of fresh water and of wet sea grass; masculine. Chihiro didn't know how long she stayed in the dragon's embrace before suddenly his hand came up to begin smoothing over her fanning hair. Perhaps he sighed into her ear, or moved slightly against her to get more comfortable, but something stirred deep in the pit of her stomach and Chihiro sucked in a short breath between her teeth.

Haku seemed to notice her sudden tense body and ran his hands up and down her forearms. Chihiro lifted her head up off Haku's shoulder and was met with smouldering emerald eyes which were tracking her movements with interest. On the contrary, Chihiro's eyes, Haku searched them but could only describe them as embarrassed, perhaps a little afraid. She was nervous at their contact, but then there was sparkling warmth, paired with the light blush that toned her cheekbones, that told him that perhaps she wanted a little more.

Haku leant forward and Chihiro tensed in his arms, slipping to rest her thigh beside his on the bed. Gently, Haku rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes again, contented in the mere feel of Chihiro's forehead against his. Perhaps the need and desire that was quenched by the touching of foreheads was rooted deep within his dragon instincts, but Haku felt overly happy – his heart surging with something he'd for so long suppressed: feelings for Chihiro. Mind-numbing, mouth-drying, knee-weakening feelings he'd had for her, and despite his best effort to argue with himself for feeling such ridiculous feelings for a _human_, he couldn't. It was a never ending war. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her crushingly against his body in what they both noticed, was definitely not a simple embrace any longer.

"Chihiro," he murmured, hot breath fanning across her face. All she could do was whimper in reply. "I missed you."

Chihiro's hands remained rested at Haku's shoulders but a thumb couldn't help but slowly stroke the soft skin of the nape of his neck on the square neckline of his tunic. Chihiro smiled and leant into the embrace, her head dipping down to touch their noses together.

Suddenly, Haku was rigid. "Chihiro," he said gruffly, more out of annoyance than rejection.

"Hm?" she reclined back in a rather dreamy state, not registering when suddenly his hands dropped from embracing her and he was standing.

"This is our stop – quickly, otherwise it'll be a long walk back to the bathhouse from the second station." He was gathering their luggage and Chihiro snapped back into action as he guided her out of the cabin, said thanks to a slug spirit who worked on the trains and stood by the train door. Other spirits, it seemed, were visiting the bathhouse via the train system and waited in the same foyer for the stop, eager to be pampered. Haku, with a strong hand, moved Chihiro behind him as he chatted politely with a wood spirit on his way to his bathhouse.

"Human?" the wood spirit peered around Haku's body to find where Chihiro was tucked behind. "In your bathhouse, Master Haku?"

"Yes," he replied and pressed Chihiro harder against the wall, feeling her grab onto his forearm. "She works very hard – we forget sometimes how loyal and determined humans can be, those qualities make good employees. I would rather fifty years of solid work than five-hundred years of a slack employee."

The doors honestly could not have opened quicker, though Haku allowed the other spirits to get off before he tugged Chihiro onto the platform shadowed by the glimmering bathhouse perhaps seven hundred metres down the track. The spirits in the cart followed the train tracks to a platform a little ways down, which offered a step to a flight of stairs etched into the cliff-face, ending at the bridge to the entrance of the bathhouse.

"Chase and Rin are anticipating your return," Haku smiled and stepped forward onto the train tracks, still slightly submerged in water. He offered a hand for Chihiro to grasp. "Hurry."

Chihiro grasped Haku's hand, gasping when she stepped off the platform her feet didn't hit the concrete railing. Instead, like Haku's, they rested on the surface of the ankle-deep water. "I'm walking on water!" Chihiro gaped and stumbled forward a little. Haku laughed.

"One of the advantages of being made of water," Haku grinned and tugged Chihiro's hand forward. "Come, you need your rest."

Rin was the first to greet Chihiro, eating a dumpling with the woman and exclaiming how, "I knew you could do it, Chihiro, you're not such a dope!"

Chihiro honestly loved the spirit woman; she was like a bossy older sister who could never deny her love for the younger sibling. The fact that Chihiro was an only child made the connection stronger. Apparently, as Rin and Chihiro talked in her quarters, Chihiro's room was on the mend, the hole had been tarp up in case of any more winter rains. Until then Chihiro was offered accommodation in Rin and Chase's quarters, of which she didn't really mind switching back and forth. "Since your staying here, Chihiro, we really should do something together. You should learn how to hold your own against the stinking frogs around here, eh?"

"I suppose I can't bite their heads off like Haku does," muttered Chihiro sourly and Rin laughed.

"No, and he wouldn't be too happy if you used your human charms on them either," Rin winked. "He'd like nothing more if you saved all of those for him."

"What do mean 'human charms', Rin?" Chihiro narrowed her eyes at the spirit woman, as if mentally trying to dig out the information.

The door suddenly opened to Rin's quarters and in waltz Chase, obviously hitting the sake a little with the other staff in customer service. Her blonde bob was a little dishevelled and her once dancing walk had turned into a not-so-graceful stagger. "Chihiro is allowed to stay!" she announced and threw her hands into the air. "Hooray!"

Chihiro caught the girl as she stumbled. "Yeah, looks like you partied for me. Thanks for that, Chase."

"Rin!" the not-so-sober bakeneko regarded Rin now, and pointed her with a wobbling finger. "G-Guess who I saw from the b-b-bathhouse window walking back from that train place… h-holding hands! They were holding hands!" She clasped her two hands together in an attempt to illustrate what holding hands looked like as she plonked herself on Rin's bed.

"Who were?"

Chase regarded Chihiro. "She was. And Haku – they were holding hands like this!" She showed Rin her clasped hands. "Do you know what that means?"

"They're going slower than a slug driving a train?" chuckled Rin and nudged Chihiro with her elbow.

"No!" rebutted Chase. "It means I need another drink! Time to celebrate!"

Rin laughed. "I am beginning to like you, bakeneko – you hold your liquor well, and like to gossip. Now, you can stay on my futon." Rin pulled out a futon from under a lounge and grabbed a blanket from a cupboard. "Don't puke on my floorboards or I'll have the dragon come down and kick your catty butt out of this bathhouse."

"Haku won't come down here," gurgled Chase as she laid down on the futon, circling it a few times like a drunken cat before finding a comfortable spot to lie. "He loves me." Then she paused and seemed to correct herself. "N-no, he doesn't… he loves Chihiro! Haku loves Chihiro!"

"No he doesn't Chase, go to sleep. You're drunk." Chihiro yawned. "Is it alright if I sleep here too?"

Rin shrugged. "Sure, it's nice being under the glass barrier – old scaly up there can't hear what we're saying." Chihiro didn't want to know where this conversation was going as she shuffled under the blankets. Chase was snoring lightly. "So," began Rin, her tone playful. "Holding hands, huh?"

* * *

><p>Thank you to all the wonderful reviewers I have, I appreciate the time you take to review the chapters every week, and to those who are too shy to leave a note, thanks for coming back every update.<p>

I'd especially like to thank, **DSIkitty2224, Lunarkitty15, jaybeeuk, Jade Mahoneysuckle, Cold Colors, Silver Sea Mist, Virginia Deniard, Ether Sky, Alice-Ann Wonderland, Luna in Bloodland, Skye Wolfe, Achlys, Kiara d'Arc Erzsebeth, ****ziggy-zee **and** XSnowXPrincessX.**

So, thank you!  
>Next weeks update is up in the air at the moment, I'm actually moving to the city, so I don't know if I'll end up having internet access. I'll probably update on the Thursday but for the other chapters to get uploaded; you might have to be patient with me.<p>

Next week: Some truths are revealed about Chase, the mysterious bakeneko.

I'd love to hear what you thought about this chapter, leave me a quick **review!**

**~Arlia'Devi**


	14. XIV: A Knack for Remembering

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away in any respect; all rights go to Hayao Miyazaki and associates. I make no money from this.

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

**XIV: A Knack for Remembering**

_" A friend is one to whom one may pour out all the contents of one's heart, chaff and grain together, knowing that the gentlest of hands will take and sift it, keep what is worth keeping and with a breath of kindness blow the rest away."_**_  
>- <em>Arabian Proverb**

As the human watched Rin, the beautiful, strong and talented spirit woman go up against an equally as talented male with bamboo canes, Chihiro suddenly realised how weak she was. Rin was strong, she could defend herself – she could easily wield a staff just as she could a dagger, or her own fist. As Rin had said, the only real thing Chihiro had going for her was basically sexual appeal, and even that was dangerous in itself. Rin, it seemed, was more than happy to let Chihiro watch her work out after work - who knew, maybe the human would pick up some dirty tricks to use against the frogs.

Now, however, was not after work. She watched Rin hypnotically with a broom in her hand, noting the workings of strong muscle under skin, the way she blocked her opponent's moves and strikes, only to strike back like a cobra when her opponent recoiled. Rin was beautiful in this form, skilled and no doubt, deadly.

"Sen!" barked a frog-foreman, noticing the human girl was slacking off. "Get back to work!"

Huffing, Chihiro did indeed get back to work: brushing the reeds out of a small tub and the floorboards of the area before grabbing a polish and rag and began to clean the wooden floorboards. At that point, by the time she'd lugged all the reeds to the rubbish disposal, Rin had appeared, body slick with sweat from training and offered to help polish the floors. Grabbing polish and a rag, the two ran back and forth on their toes polishing the horizontally aligned floorboards.

"Oof!" Chihiro huffed as suddenly her toes slipped out from under her and she tumbled face first on the ground with a hard thud. That was going to bruise. Her foot hurt.

A small chuckle danced across the air as Rin scuttled over the freshly-polished floor, throwing her staff to the side and helping the woman up. "Are you alright, Sen?" she grasped Chihiro by the forearm and hauled her into a sitting position. The laughing still continued as Haku, a clipboard and hoard of bathhouse managers in tow, walked into the bath quarters.

"Are you alright Chihiro?" he couldn't hide the wicked grin. "You took quite a fall."

"It's not funny, Haku," muttered Chihiro, completely ashamed at how the bathhouse managers giggled and gawked at the crumbled human. She rubbed her ankle as it throbbed a little.

"Aw Sen, you're alright, look, only bruises – no blood," Rin smoothed a hand over the woman's head. "Besides, we're done in here. Haku can polish the rest of the floor himself if he's going to be such a dog."

A wave of Haku's hand and the floor was polished, perhaps better than she or Chihiro could have done. Rin began to lift Chihiro up, but the girl hobbled to stand. "Chihiro – are you alright?"

"I twisted my ankle," she muttered, sniffing a spontaneously runny nose. Tears pricked the corner of her eyes. Suddenly, it wasn't that funny for Haku anymore. "It hurts a little – I don't know if I can walk on it."

Haku, the humour suddenly dropped, shooed away the bathhouse managers and said he'd get back to them later. Ignoring their grumbling, he centred his attention on Chihiro who was struggling to move, despite being supported by Rin. "How bad is it?" he murmured, coming to stand by her and offer his weight as support. "Can you walk, Chihiro?"

"N-Not that bad," she put a little pressure on it and suddenly sucked in sharp breath, her eyes snapping tight. "Ow! It's n-not that bad, really…"

"Haku, she can't work down here," Rin demanded. "Look how fragile she is!"

"You're entirely right, Rin," gritted Haku and urged Chihiro to sit down. "Bath labour isn't the job for you, Chihiro – that was only a tiny slip; I'd hate to know what sort of injuries you'd get if you had taken a nastier fall."

"B-But I need a job," she protested, though it was all in vain. Haku would have what he wanted.

"We'll find you another job to do."

"I don't want to be redundant," cried Chihiro.

"You won't be redundant," he replied with a snap and turned back to Rin. "She needs to rest that ankle – take her to your quarters, will you? I still have business to finish."

Rin nodded and gathered Chihiro onto her back and slowly began to trudge up the floors, Chihiro averting gazes of bathhouse managers, yunnas and other spirits about being such a weak human. When they did get into the top floor under the glass barrier, Rin dropped Chihiro and the human woman walked unashamedly without a limp into the bed and pulled back the covers.

"You think it will work?" asked Rin with a devilish smirk.

"It's already worked," replied Chihiro. "I won't have to work the baths another day in my life."

"You really sucked at polishing the floors, you know," sniggered Rin and sat by the human's bedside. "I'm sure if he really tried Haku could find a job more befitting for you." Casually, Rin's fingers, long and slightly calloused from handling weapons and training, pushed back a soft strand of wayward hair from her head.

"Rin," Chihiro asked, propping herself up in Chase's bed with a few of the cat's pillows behind her back. "What are you?"

Rin frowned. "Whadda'ya mean, 'what am I'?"

"Well," clarified Chihiro slowly, "Haku is a dragon, Chase is a giant cat, there's like one hundred frog-spirits working here, a few slugs, Kamaji is a spider… what are you?"

Rin shrugged. "I dunno, Sen; apparently I was the spirit of a sable: a sort of weasel." And then she sighed. "But that was a long time ago, before I came to Yubaba and asked for a job, I can't turn into nothin' like the dragon, and if I could I would say that being a sable isn't the toughest thing going around."

Sables, in the human world, especially around Chihiro's town, often skittered around in the enchanted forest eating hares and making dens. They were rather simple creatures, but fiercely territorial and in some ways, Chihiro could see the natural instincts of the sable in Rin. She was determined and head-strong, relentless and fierce like a sable; able to pick a fight and survive high in the food chain. And Rin was territorial about the things she loved: Chihiro for example, in her protection of the girl was wary of Chase, and Haku, of people she didn't trust. Rin, Chihiro realised, had always had her best interests at heart.

"I think you're pretty tough," smiled Chihiro.

Rin scoffed. "Thanks Sen, one day I might even be able to beat that dragon into a bloody pulp for you."

Chihiro laughed. "Next time he pisses me off, I'll remember to come to you.'

Rin sighed and heaved herself up from the bed, two hands leveraging themselves on her thighs as she rose. A long sigh billowed from her nostrils as the spirit woman stretched. "Now, you sit here and make yourself look all injured, no doubt the dragon will come up to check on you." Rin adjusted her garments, pulling her string sleeves tighter. "I have to man the stations downstairs – good work deceiving the dragon today, Chihiro – you're good at acting it."

"I always knew I should have been an actress," hummed Chihiro, who suddenly heard a knock at the door. Lunch was served.

Rin greeted the teen frog spirit, perhaps thirteen for fourteen who held their food plates before dismissing him. "Alright," she announced and put the food beside Chihiro's bed. "You lazy human, get some rest and look all banged up by the time the lizard rolls over his rounds."

Chihiro nodded and waved goodbye to Rin before getting into her lunch: working the baths had caused quite an appetite, even if her work was shoddy and probably put the bathhouse staff behind rather than ahead. It just wasn't the job that suited her so, and the great Master Haku should have realised that before consigning her to bath duties that morning. It would serve him right.

* * *

><p>At around two in the afternoon, after a light doze, Chihiro heard the door open and expected it to be Haku. After all, Chase had only just risen from her drunken stupor about three hours ago and had been promptly washing off a horrible hangover in a cold shower. But it was said drunken cat, who was nursing a queasy stomach and a splitting headache. Chase denied food offered by Chihiro and went to run a long, hot bath. Chihiro could smell the juniper solution from the bed and heard the long, drawn out sigh. Someone definitely wouldn't be drinking sake for a long, <em>long<em> time.

One image hadn't slipped her drunken mind, thought Chihiro sourly as she recalled that morning; Chase had cornered her about walking hand-in-hand with Haku down the tracks. Rin had been most intrigued and demanded that Chihiro spit it out, or damn everybody in this bathhouse she would go up to Haku's quarters and demand it from him, herself. There was nothing to really explain, told Chihiro, she hadn't wanted to get her feet wet in the ankle-deep water that covered the tracks so Haku had transferred magic through the holding of hands. He'd done it before, when they were young and went for a fly, so Chihiro didn't really think much of it. She was sure that neither would Haku.

But then there had been that embrace that had started out friendly but in a matter of moments had turned deeply intimate. Fondly, and only to herself would she admit it was fond, Chihiro remembered Haku's cheek pressed to her chest bone, his rhythmic smooth sighs and the way his arms wrapped around her waist, clinging and needy. When her thigh had rubbed against his some thing inside her had stirred. Something warm and… _wanting_… a hot wanting for this man to become closer. When he spoke, the jaggedness of his voice told Chihiro that this embrace was affecting him the same way it was affecting her. Was this what lust felt like?

She had no time to ponder such a strange idea when Chase slipped into the covers beside her and let out a long, exhausted sigh.

"I was told to come up here and rest," she sighed.

"I think that's what's best for you, Chase," replied Chihiro and rolled to push a piece of the dishevelled blonde bob from Chase's watery eyes.

"Are you okay – Haku told me you hurt your foot?"

"Not really," replied Chihiro with a downright devilish smirk. "I just tricked him so he'd give me a different job, not one cleaning baths."

Chase laughed, extremely amused by the unexpected twist in events. "Humans are very deceitful, Haku should watch out more otherwise he might find himself robbed of half his fortune." Then the bakeneko yawned. "I shouldn't have gotten so drunk last night…"

"Where were you, anyway?"

Chase frowned, "with a friend," and it seemed she was happy to leave it at that. "So you and Haku holding hands like crushing children, hmm? I saw you two, and if I saw you, you can readily assume that many others saw you too."

Chihiro sunk lowly in the bed. "Really?" she squeaked and Chase nodded. "How embarrassing."

"You're embarrassed to have feelings for the dragon?" Chase frowned. "Why? He is a fine suitor, Chihiro, rich, courteous... most of the time, determined and focused, powerful and you can't deny he is rather handsome."

"It's not that," snapped Chihiro. "Humans are private creatures."

"Not that private," replied Chase in a quip. "I've heard of some rather… ostentatious mating practises carried out by humans in particularly the last few centuries…"

She held her hands up to Chase, "Thank you Chase, I don't need to hear anymore. _I_," she continued, "Despite whatever rumours you've heard around regarding my species' fetishes, am a very private person. I don't appreciate the bathhouse discussing and making judgements about something that doesn't even exist – there is no relationship between Haku and I, and I would appreciate it if people didn't butt in and jump to conclusions on things they don't understand."

"There's something there," Chase huffed and lied back on her pillows, arms bent to rest under her head. "Even the blind can see that, Chihiro. Oh," the bakeneko remembered something then. "Haku said he would come by later this afternoon to check over your foot, so I don't know what you're going to do there – perhaps someone might indeed smash it for you if you ask them nicely. Or you could bat your eyelashes at the dragon and the whole situation might just go away."

Chihiro laughed softly and Chase sighed, rolling onto her side to face the human. Said human spoke up first, "Haku was telling me about you on the train home – he said you couldn't remember anything about your life before the bathhouse."

Chase's blonde brow puckered and her eyes softened considerably. "It's not that I _don't_ remember," she whispered softly. "It's that I don't like to remember – when I left my homeland, something was wrong, I-I think I was forced out."

"Where did you live?" Chihiro asked, shuffling to face the woman also. When Chase did reply, she expected it to be somewhere unknown by the human in the spirit world, perhaps in the Western Lands or so, but nothing took Chihiro by surprise than the name that spilled out of Chase's mouth next,

"I lived in Paris for most of my life," she replied weakly. "I was born there."

"Paris – France?" Chihiro frowned. "You're… You're French?"

Chase nodded.

"How in the world did you end up here?" Chihiro frowned. Chase always looked different; not at all oriental, but the stark differences and the strange appearance of the spirits that inhabited the plain had Chihiro ignoring perhaps something she would have noticed in the human world. "How did you learn how to speak Japanese?"

"For many years I was a mute," Chase admitted lowly. "I didn't know the language – my native tongue is French. That was until Haku forced Yubaba out of power and he took up my contract, he touched my head noticing I didn't know how to speak the language and suddenly I was transferred everything I needed to know."

Chihiro was more than familiar with such knowledge transferral. "But how did you get _here_?" emphasised the human.

Chase shrugged. "There was some sort of trouble in Paris, I don't remember. Someone died, maybe? Then there's a whole space of darkness, like a fuzziness I can't remember, Haku said I was a 'lost spirit' and then I remember seeing this place for the first time, fuzziness again when I was under Yubaba's spell and suddenly there was Haku. He saved me, gave me back my life, my name and my memories. I owe him everything."

Chihiro smiled. Such a kind act the dragon had bestowed always reminded her that his bark was worse than his bite. To be perfectly honest, all of the people close to him knew Haku to be a softie at heart. Perhaps there were a few hard layers, but deep inside, a soft, malleable warm heart beat.

"What do you remember of Paris?"

"Have you been there?" Chase asked, her eyes glimmering.

"No," Chihiro shook her head. "I did always want to go – it is a beautiful city."

"Yes," nodded Chase enthusiastically. "The most beautiful city in the world! I don't remember much, just feelings: warm, peaceful feelings at first, I think I was in love perhaps with a young man. I feel _in _love when I think of it, or perhaps I was just in love with the city and the people in it. And then, suddenly it all stops: there's no slow transition, I feel despair and war, I smell fire and smoke… And then it just fades into the black."

Chihiro frowned – countless spirits had suffered under Yubaba's spell, and the human had a feeling that Rin, Chase and Haku were only the tips of the iceberg regarding a forgotten past. As Haku had mentioned, most of the spirits that worked here, at some part in their long lives, had become lost; empty shells in need of purpose. Yubaba had taken control of that need, manipulated it and gotten loyal servants for her business. Most spirits weren't as lucky as Haku had been when he'd met Chihiro, the woman who had given back his memory, his power and his life. But, since the 'transferral' of power within the bathhouse and the burning of Yubaba's staff contracts many spirits now realised their true identity and the moment in their lives which had been so void and meaningless remained a blur. This gave Chihiro an idea.

"Perhaps we can go up to Yubaba later and ask her about when you came," offered the human.

"I don't think that's a very good idea, Chihiro," grumbled the cat. "In fact, I'm pretty sure Haku would be absolutely furious if I even let you go up there to talk to her."

"Haku doesn't need to know," replied Chihiro, although she wasn't sure why. She didn't like deceiving the dragon – he was supposed to be her friend and yet she purposely went behind his back and tricked him. That wasn't what a friend should do.

"Even if I did go and see Yubaba, there's a good chance she wouldn't tell me about when I came here anyway – I've dug all I can out of Haku, and that isn't much…," she sighed. "Perhaps I was always supposed to forget Paris; something bad went on there, I can feel it. Perhaps I was always supposed to remember it as it was…"

There was a sudden knock on the door, and it wasn't Rin. Chihiro knew this because Rin never knocked. Chase yelled for the guest to come in and carefully, Haku stepped under the threshold.

"Hello ladies," he greeted courteously and made his way over to Chihiro's bedside. "How is your ankle, Chihiro?"

"Much better, Haku," she smiled softly. "I haven't walked on it yet, but the pain's gone away."

He seemed content at that answer. "Good," said Haku smoothly before regarding Chase. "And how is your hangover nursing, Chase?"

"I'm slowly recovering," she whimpered and fell back onto the pillow. "I have already arranged for my sake rations to be rebuked for the next two weeks."

"Haku," the dragon shot his attention back to Chihiro. "I was just talking to Chase about her past."

Haku seemed most pleased at this. "Oh, Chase, you were discussing before you arrived at the bathhouse – I didn't think you remembered such."

"I do," she replied. "Bits and pieces – Chihiro helped me remember."

"Yes, she seems to have a knack for that."

"Haku," said Chihiro eagerly, tapping the now sitting dragon's knee to avert his attention back to her. "Chase is French – she lived in Paris."

"_Oui, tu es française_ Chase," said Haku suddenly, his accent completely changing and his lips moving in beautiful, foreign ways to bring about the pronunciations of such a language. "_Bein, non?_"

"You speak French?" said Chihiro flatly. The dragon offered her a wink.

"I speak many languages, Chihiro."

Then, the human's attention was turned back to her little French friend. If Haku spoke to her in her native tongue, then perhaps it would evoke old memories associated with words, language and sentences. But it seemed that Chase was not at all rusty in speaking her native tongue and soon she was in a very deep, long discussion with Haku all in French. It seemed, despite being fluent in French as he evidently was, he couldn't keep up with the native speaker who had just found her tongue again and reverted back to Japanese.

"I remember when I taught you to speak Japanese," mused the dragon almost fondly. "I was so interested in the way you spoke, as I inverted my knowledge into you, I, in return, took some of yours – I was so interested in learning a new human language, especially one so foreign." Haku smiled then. "I'm glad you're beginning to find yourself again, Chase – identity is critically important. It seems I'm not the only one who owes Chihiro, now." He beamed down at said human, only for her to blush and finger the bedspread. "I must leave you both now, I expect you to rest Chihiro, and Chase, I expect you for your rounds in three hours."

The cat nodded and Haku left. Slowly, she slipped out of her bed and began to get dressed. Chihiro frowned. "You still look green, sleep a little longer Chase – I'll wake you for your rounds."

"No," denied the cat spirit. "I have to go and meet someone – tell them of the news."

And just as Chihiro, puzzled, was about to ask Chase of this person and their identity, the cat was gone out the door and down the elevator. The human sighed, climbed out of bed herself and pulled on clothes. She winced a little as her foot touched the ground; maybe she had hurt it a little.

Oh well, she had someone to see.

* * *

><p>Yubaba's office remained the same. When Chihiro pushed the elevator lever right through the floor of Haku's apartment, she began to get nervous. Knots formed in her stomach and nervousness was eating away at her. That was until she was greeted with Bou, the giant baby, who was on his way down to the baths and squealed when Chihiro revealed that she'd come to play with him.<p>

Chihiro greeted Yubaba, but Bou paid no heed to his mother as he trotted into the toy room, gleeful that he was finally getting someone to play with.

Yubaba wasn't keen on letting the human alone with her son, and to Chihiro's convenience, loitered around her apartment as the human played with the giant baby well into the late afternoon, until it was dubbed 'nap-time' and Bou fell asleep in a mountain of pillows.

"I know you didn't come to play with my son," was the first thing that crackled out of Yubaba's mouth as Chihiro adjusted her clothes, now standing in front of the warm fire of Yubaba's office. Bou slept soundly in the playroom next door.

"I owed him a visit," replied Chihiro. "By the time the winter dance had finished, he was leaving for his Auntie's the next morning."

"How I loathe the time he spends with Zeniba," she spat out her sister's name like a bad taste. Chihiro, who was never blessed with brothers or sisters herself, couldn't understand how one sibling could so detest another. It was incomprehensible.

"I want to talk about Chase, the bakeneko Haku employs." Yubaba looked vague, as if trying to remember. Chihiro clarified. "When you employed her, she was given the name Yurineko."

"Oh," Yubaba cried, humming when her mind's eye recognised the face and name. "_Her_. The little blonde stick."

"Yes," replied Chihiro uneasily. "Haku said she was a lost spirit before you employed her, and at the moment, she's having a hard time remembering and dealing with her past."

Yubaba sighed and collapsed into her desk chair. She began to light a long cigarette. "I don't know why you care, girl," she drawled and took a long drag. Smoke billowed from her giant nostrils. "When she came to me, I told her that signing the contract meant handing over everything she had to me. I told her she would forget everything," Chihiro doubted that statement very much – Yubaba had never told her of the clauses in the contract, just to sign. "She said she had nothing she wanted to remember. Always very sullen – perhaps she was only lucky I speak French."

"You must know her memories then, in the contract," argued Chihiro.

"Ah, ah, ah," tsked Yubaba. "The memories I owned have now been destroyed, the contract which kept them was burned. Chase is on a new contract, and all that seemed Haku transferred was her name."

Chihiro sighed. She was getting no where here. "Do you know anything else about her?"

"Why do I care about her?" replied Yubaba. "Give me one good reason why I should help you at all, snivelling human." The she grinned. "And I see you just can't help yourself, getting close to the dragon. Humans are so easily manipulated it's not even funny – he's got you right where he wants you. Don't be surprised, my dear Chihiro, if one day you're nothing more than a shadow to him."

Chihiro smirked, not letting the comment faze her at all. "And I'm sure, then, if Haku's got such control over me and has such little care for my being, that if I told him how rude and uncooperative you were being, he wouldn't care."

Yubaba narrowed his eyes.

"He wouldn't come up here, like before, and demand you treat me with a little more respect." Chihiro stalked up to Yubaba's desk, placing her palms flat on the wood and leant over to the witch menacingly. "I mean nothing to him, isn't that right? You only reside in the bathhouse at Haku's discretion. If it were me, I wouldn't be so sure I'd let you stay."

Yubaba grimaced and her eyes flashed dangerously. Chihiro ignored such a threat.

"Now," spoke the human chillingly low. "You'll tell me what you know about Chase, or we'll have Haku come up here and then maybe have an entirely new conversation."

Yubaba was practically dripping with anger, her nostrils flared and her pupils dilated. Chihiro held her ground until the witch gave her what she wanted, which would be any second now.

Without a word, a draw to Yubaba's elaborate desk opened and out floated a single piece of paper – Chase's old contract, where it was penned 'Yurineko' in kanji under the strange French printing of Chase's name. That contract held the memories of Chase, and slowly but surely, Yubaba regurgitated everything she knew about the said cat spirit, who had once lived as a human in a city named Paris.

* * *

><p>Thank you to these awesome people:<p>

**ziggy-zee, Jade Mahoneysuckle, FlutterbyBella, Skye Wolfe, ****Jikarashino-Haruko, Princess of Heart 11, XSnowXPrincessX,** and **Achlys **for reviewing chapter 13. I'm not too sure when I'll update next week, so you'll have to be rather patient with me...

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next time:A storm is brewing over the bathhouse roof.

Please take the time to** review**.

**~Arlia'Devi **


	15. XV: Thunderstorms

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away in any respect; all rights go to Hayao Miyazaki and associates. I make no money from this.

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

**XV: Thunderstorms**

_Be thou the rainbow in the storms of life. The evening beam that smiles the clouds away, and tints tomorrow with prophetic ray._  
>~ <strong>Lord Byron<strong>

When Chihiro located said cat spirit upon discovering her true past from the bathhouse witch, she was just about to begin her shift. Quickly, Chihiro took Chase somewhere private: a storage room, it seemed, was the closest thing and proceeded to gush out everything Yubaba had just told her prior.

"Yubaba said you arrived here almost ten years ago, and you stayed under contract for the four years before Haku took over," Chihiro began.

"Yes," said Chase with one nod. She regarded Chihiro carefully. "I know – that much I remember."

But Chihiro wasn't finished – not by a long shot. "Yubaba said when you came and begged her for a job, she explained to you that you would forget everything from a past life, and you said that there was nothing you wished to remember anyway." Chihiro sighed heavily. "Do you really wish to know who you once were?"

Chase ran a hand through her hair. "Well, yes," she spluttered out. "That doesn't mean that something terrible happened… maybe my life was boring." That was a tough lie to believe…

"It wasn't," replied Chihiro, taking the woman by the shoulders. They were alone for now in the storage room. The door was locked, and only a key from the outside could open it. "I know what happened to you, Chase – I know how you got here and your past life in Paris; those memories have been destroyed, but Yubaba still knew what they were."

"Well!" cried Chase frantically, bolting up from the old sake barrel she was sitting on. "Tell me, Chihiro! I can't stand being half a person any longer!"

And so, Chihiro began the story, as told by Yubaba, urging the bakeneko to sit down once more. When she did, Chihiro began to speak.

"You were born in Paris, you were right, but you were never like this. At least, you didn't think you were. Chase, you were born a human."

"That's ridiculous," growled the cat spirit. "If I was a human, then how could I possibly-,"

Chihiro frowned, "Listen to me!" she cried and the cat instantly shut her raving mouth.

"You were born a human a long time ago, Yubaba said – you were in love with Paris the city, and a young man, she said. And then something happened in France, alright, Chase? You were right, there was a war of such, Yubaba doesn't know why, but I do. Something happened in Paris to make you feel that despair."

"What?" Chase's eyes were wide in anticipation.

Chihiro sucked in a breath. "The French Revolution. That's what happened. All you feel is despair and war, and I suppose it was a civil war of such. That's when you were killed. You were nineteen."

"H-How did I die?" stuttered the cat.

"I don't know," Chihiro shrugged. "I think you were killed – that's the only way to explain how wayward you were. You never had time to find peace, or transfer into a deeper state, being killed leaves the idea that once you got to the spirit world you were confused."

Chase choked, "I-I'm a ghost?" Then she pressed her hands all over her body. "N-no, I can't be a ghost. I'm alive here, I _live_ here. I'm warm and I _bleed_ and I feel things…I-I can't be a ghost, Chihiro, I can't. Please tell me it's not true."

"You're not a ghost," replied Chihiro with a small smile. "You're a perfectly normal spirit."

A knock suddenly hit the storage door. "Oi!' a gruff voice called out. "Get outta there!"

"Just a moment!" called Chase not-so-sweetly and turned back to Chihiro. "So then what, Chihiro?"

Chihiro shrugged. "Yubaba said that your death, she thinks, awakened the spirit blood in you. Maybe you were always a spirit passing off for a human; maybe if you had never died you may never have found the way to the place you belonged. She said spirits often existed in the human world as local deities, but it's probable that some, like you, lived among the population as faux-humans. But your death transferred your body and soul to the spirit world, and you walked as one of the lost for over one hundred and fifty years."

Chase fell onto a crate with her head in her hands. It must have been hard, Chihiro sympathised, hearing all about your life in a brief conversation like this; so much to take in. "I-it just felt like maybe a month or two of just floating around… never could I fathom… H-Haku said he floated around for around fifty years after his river was filled in…" she looked up to Chihiro. "And then I came here?"

"Yes. Yubaba said Haku taught you how to use your neko form," she smiled. "Your real spiritual power, after he came back from tending to his river."

Chase nodded. "He did. T-thank you, Chihiro," she stuttered. "I'm sorry if I don't sound too appreciative of what you've done, but it's a lot to take in."

"I know," she touched the woman's shoulder softly before unclasping the door. "I'll leave you now, alright." Lightly, her lips touched the crown of the woman's head. "I love you."

Chase nodded, still curled up on the crate, her eyes vague as Chihiro left the woman to think in the storeroom, closed the door and went to fetch some dinner.

* * *

><p>"I heard what you did for the bakeneko," Rin said over dinner. "Even to go to Yubaba, that's pretty gutsy, Sen."<p>

Chihiro shrugged as she picked at her bowl of rice. Outside on the deck, she and Rin, the sable spirit, sat on a veranda, two pairs of legs hanging over the side leisurely and two sweet dumplings resting between their bodies for dessert. Out on the horizon a terrible storm was brewing in, Chihiro could see the flashes of lightning and Rin said she could hear the thunder rolling in the clouds. That thought made her sick to her stomach: Chihiro hated thunderstorms.

"Yeah, well," Chihiro shrugged. "I'd do the same for you, Rin."

Rin cocked an eyebrow. "Why, I remember everything about my old life. Not that it was my old life, though Chihiro, the bathhouse is just a phase. Life keeps moving forward, there's no distinction between old and new lives, not for me. It's all just one."

"What did you do before the bathhouse anyway, Rin?" asked Chihiro, who was now picking rice from the bottom of the bowl. The spirit woman chuckled.

"I was arrested for stealing; I was quite the thief and then had to serve a five year slavery sentence on an ink factory in the Western Lands for, one, stealing all their precious possessions and two, punching out the enforcement guy that caught me."

"Rin!"

The woman shrugged. "Gotta eat to live. In my case, I had'ta steal to eat."

That sounded like Rin, Chihiro grinned. Never one to back down. "And Yubaba hired you despite knowing all of your horrible flaws?"

"No," replied Rin. "I asked her for a job, she gave me one. I was flat broke on my rear, Sen, I needed the money. I just didn't know she'd take all my memories and force me into slavery. I didn't get a speck of gold, you know. Hell, I don't even remember my real name – I think I was too far gone for Haku to retrieve it when the power switched."

"That's sad," sighed Chihiro. "I wish I could find it for you."

"Hey, don't worry, Sen," the spirit woman nudged the girl. "Rin suits me just fine; Haku still goes by Haku, so whatcha'ya worrying for?" Then Rin laughed. "And I know your real name's not Sen; I've heard Haku call you by your real name… is it alright if I still call you Sen?"

"You're the only one I'd let call me Sen," smiled Chihiro and took the sweet dumpling. The storm was edging closer.

"Looks like Raijin is really brewing up tonight," commented Rin and sighed. The storm was truly beautiful as it rolled in, Chihiro could tell Rin saw such beauty in something so dangerous – like a mirror of herself, but Chihiro couldn't wait to get back into the bathhouse, in bed and with shoji doors drawn.

"Raijin?" Chihiro picked up the name from school classes. "Is he the god of thunder and lightning?"

"Yeah," replied Rin dreamily. "He's one of Haku's friends."

"Haku's friends…?" Chihiro muttered, rather surprised that the dragon did indeed have friends outside the bathhouse – ones he didn't intimidate, that was. She laughed a little.

Rin sighed and leant back on the porch, clearly appreciating the beauty of the rolling storm. Large, round, steel blue clouds rolled like giant waves over a newly-evening sky, blanking out half a galaxy of stars and the rising moon. Rin's head fell into her hands as she said, "Yeah, Raijin comes around from time-to-time," the spirit sighed. "He makes the most astounding thunderstorms. One day I'm sure you'll meet him."

Chihiro huffed. "I hate thunderstorms, I'm going inside."

Rin barked out laughter and remained on the veranda, despite falling rain in the distance waiting to hit the bathhouse in any number of minutes. "Scared, little Sen?"

"Only a little," she winked. "Don't tell Haku I'm scared. He thinks I'm so brave."

Rin rolled her eyes and said goodnight to the woman as Chihiro slid through the shoji doors and back into the main quarters of the bathhouse, where the staff were busy at work. Rin sighed and stared back out to the rolling thunderstorm, smiling to herself as she took a large bite of a sweet dumpling.

* * *

><p>Haku was busy; Chihiro saw his fleeting body in passing. He looked stressed as if he had one-thousand things on his mind at that time. Spirits were flooding through the doors on the impending thunderstorm and Chihiro couldn't blame them if they disliked them as much as she did. Some guests she bowed to when they regarded a human wearily as Chihiro weaved in and out of the bathhouse working floors. Staff and guests clogged the elevators, so there was quite a que regarding a trip up to her room.<p>

Haku was yelling orders back and forth, and at one point walked past her. It was rather, well, new to see Haku being so full of authority. He truly looked like a bathhouse boss as he directed staff to different baths and checked over papers three-times quicker than any human could. Briefly Haku acknowledged her presence and smiled before his eyes went back to the paperwork he held in his hands. Chihiro smiled in reply before the dragon disappeared. It was a busy night – even Yubaba was downstairs, helping manage a business she didn't own anymore.

The human had developed quite a different sleeping pattern in sync with the workings of the bathhouse. She would go to sleep at perhaps two or three in the morning, after all the bathing was done and the guests were settled in, sleep for eight hours and rise an hour before the earliest lunch, or what the spirits of the bathhouse called breakfast was served. Haku did the same, although admitted as a dragon he could run on only five or six hours sleep a night at maximum.

Now there was nothing else to do except take a long, drawn out, scented bath in Chase's quarters, as the cat often didn't sleep in her own room – wherever she went or wherever she slept wasn't Chihiro's business.

_Or who she sleeps with;_ chuckled the girl inwardly. Though that wasn't true, she would definitely know if Chase had a beau. Besides, the cat seemed to be so interested in her relationship with Haku – whatever relationship that was. Perhaps a little taste of one's own medicine was in order for the snooping cat when she did show her little blonde head next.

After the bath, Chihiro donned long, thick pyjamas for the cold winter's night and slipped into bed. She slept soundly until perhaps four or five in the morning when a loud crack of thunder whipped her out of bed in a cold-blooded startle.

Chase wasn't home; Chihiro didn't know where she was. All she knew was that she was alone in a cold, dark room and that there was a ferocious storm whipping the bathhouse outside. And also that she was very, very scared.

Perhaps it was a childish fear, but she couldn't help it. The cracks of thunder, the ones that vibrated through the entire being of the person, ravaged above her and the whole room seemed to shake. Lightning filled the room in short, white bursts of light before the thunder cracked.

Chihiro lit a bedside candle to bring about peace, secured all the shoji doors and sunk lowly into bed. Her heart was thumping against her chest and she screwed her eyes shut when another crack of thunder rolled over the bathhouse.

And then, suddenly, there was a hand on her sweating forehead and a shadow moved against the small tea candle burning. Chihiro opened her eyes.

"I thought you were in trouble," chuckled the dragon, of whom had obviously been sleeping before a tearing sensation of fear had ripped through his being. When he'd identified it through the bond he held with Chihiro, it had thrown him out the bed and down the floors. "But I come here and see you're only scared of the storm outside, my silly little human."

"Don't patronise me, Haku," creaked Chihiro. "I'm all alone and there's a rough storm outside, and I've been afraid of storms since I was little."

Haku laughed softly and pushed back a sweaty curl away from Chihiro's eyes. "It's alright to be scared, little one. Storms can be very scary, and besides, where is Chase?"

"I don't know," grunted Chihiro. "Some nights she doesn't come home."

Haku made a mental note to suss that out later. Now, however, he had a scared little human woman on his hands, and the bond they shared told him exactly how scared she really was when a rather loud clap of thunder boomed ahead. Haku's face was illuminated by the flickering candle. "You lit this, because…?"

"The flickering of the flame calms me down," sighed Chihiro as she stared at the wandering flame. Haku felt a sense of relief in turn from the woman and resisted the urge to blow out said candle. Chihiro spoke again, "Rin said you knew the god who starts storms."

"I do," replied Haku, who still caressed Chihiro's forehead with his hand.

"Tell him to stop."

Haku laughed. "It doesn't work that way, Chihiro. We need the rain. I can cast a spell over you, if you want to sleep?"

"No," Chihiro croaked and Haku knew the answer to that question already. "Only when I'm very sick; I don't want my body to rely on magic. It won't be good for me in the long run."

Haku sighed and realised there was no point in arguing. There was truth in her words, at least; magic was not a substitute for good health.

He continued to soothe her with his cool hand, kneeling at the bedside and smiling just so it was beautiful reflected by the light of the flame. Chihiro found herself lost staring into his emerald eyes, things she found so entrancing as a wave of peace washed over her body despite the raging storm outside the shoji doors. Haku's breathing was even and shallow and he lent forward if only to get a little more comfortable; Chihiro could tell he had been sleeping, he was still drowsy and slightly dishevelled. When he leaned forward to make himself more comfortable sitting on the floor, Chihiro shuffled over on the large bed.

"Come," she whispered, her voice suddenly hoarse.

"No," he rejected swiftly and the feeling of rejection shuddered through his body. "It's not proper."

"I'm not asking you to do anything," Chihiro whispered softly when she sensed that some moral had been crossed. "Just keep me company. It's a big bed." The dragon still hesitated. "Just sit with me, please; I don't want to be left alone."

Haku gave in and padded on the bed, sitting upright with his back resting on the backboard. "Chase should be with you," growled the dragon. "It's not right she leaves you alone as she does."

"Cut her some slack, Haku," whispered Chihiro. "She only just remembered her past."

"How?" frowned Haku.

"I helped her. I went up to play with Bou and ended up talking to Yubaba. After a little while she agreed to help me, and told me about Chase before she came to the bathhouse." Chihiro sighed. "She was happy to know the memories connected to those emotions she felt, but I think she was a little overwhelmed."

"I was," sighed Haku, deciding to let the Yubaba thing slip. That was a discussion, or more or less a fight, for another day.

"You were?"

The dragon chuckled. "I'd been working as a henchman for Yubaba and you came to tell me not only that I possessed a large amount of power and was actually a god. Not a lowly spirit, but a _god_."

"Sometimes that goes to your head," chuckled Chihiro and Haku made for a quick jab into her blanketed stomach with a smile, resting his head on the backboard.

"You're a good friend to her, Chihiro," smiled Haku. "She deserves that."

"Chase spend one hundred and fifty years being one of the lost," Chihiro said. "It's not my place to tell you that, but she did. How long were you lost for?"

"I don't tell people how long," he sighed. "It can feel as though you were there for a day or two, but in actual fact you've been wandering for five hundred years. Time is nothing when you're not grounded. Yubaba was originally employed by the Lord of the Eastern Lands five hundred years ago to take in the lost, but power corrupted her. The contracts were for spirits who could no longer function knowing they'd done something terrible or had trauma, it was used to give a new identity and then she abused it. Some workers should keep their memories, but she stole everything from everyone and made them her slaves."

"How long did you wander as one of the lost?" Chihiro shuffled towards the dragon.

"I think it was about fifty years, give or take," Haku shrugged and then he noticed Chihiro lying beside him, her nose touching his hip as her fingertips fluttered over the hem of his shrirt. "Chihiro!" he barked, slightly startling the woman. "No! This is improper!"

"You're my friend," she muttered weakly when the dragon didn't back away from her closeness. "We're friends, Haku – aren't we?"

"Y-yes," he stuttered in reply.

"A friend like Chase is a friend?" asked Chihiro and Haku nodded. "Then it's okay."

Somewhere, deep in each other's minds, they both knew it wasn't okay to hold each other like they did – with Chihiro's head resting on one thigh and her hand wrapped around the other, her body covered in a sheet and stretched out on the width of the bed. Haku pressed his back to the headboard of the large bed and rested one hand on Chihiro's head, smoothing over her hair and lulling the woman to sleep. His other hand was lip at his side, though could feel the heat from where Chihiro's hand was wrapped around his thigh. It wasn't right to be in such a position – it wasn't what friends would do. But the physical closeness was what they needed at the moment, the closeness of each other though each wouldn't admit it out loud. Chihiro was calm, despite the storm outside. Haku was sleeping shallowly, his eyes closed, black lashes contrasting with milky skin and sucking short even breaths through his mouth. His head had rolled back on the backboard.

He would keep her safe from the storm.

* * *

><p>Until early that morning, that was how they slept, warm and in intimate embrace. And the two slept soundly, breathing shallowly and bathed in the warm light of a rising morning sun.<p>

Haku peeled himself out of the room at around eight in the morning and very groggily made his way back to his own quarters, thankful there was no foreman or yunna to observe him leaving the human mistress' room so early in the morning like a dog. He slept in his own bed until midday. The storm had dissipated.

At midday, Haku awoke with a startle. His shoji doors by the veranda were rattling and suddenly flew open.

Flying out of bed, Haku rubbed his eyes and growled lowly, intending on letting the intruder know he wasn't someone to deal with lightly.

"Morning, dragon," a low, cheeky voice drawled and making himself known stood a tall man dressed in flowing white robes. In his hand was a long rod, and on his face plastered a cheeky grin. His hair was spiked and white-blonde, cascading down his back. The man may have been considered quite handsome, perhaps, had it not been for the light blue skin stretched across his bones, making him look like one of the frozen walking dead. Raijin had hauntingly light blue irises and white lips.

"Raijin," growled Haku and made his way into the bathroom, splashing water onto his face. "I knew you would make your presence known after such a show last night."

The god of thunder grinned. "I heard you were harbouring a human," Raijin shrugged. "I wanted to know if she was afraid of thunderstorms."

"And she is," replied Haku with a snap, patting his face dry. "Thanks for finding out such information for me, Raijin."

Raiji laughed. "Aren't you lucky – I peeked through the window, you were doing a good job of comforting her, eh, Haku?" he threw his head back in barking laughter. "You should be thanking me for setting up such a nice little scenario for you, my good friend."

Haku wasn't in the mood. "Did you come here nothing else but to torment me, Raijin – do you have so little to do with your time?"

"Sar'onga informed me you had wished to allow a human to live here, and when he said he'd granted such a zany request I had to see why," Raijin shrugged. "I'll take your good word for the matter; I see nothing particularly special about her."

"She is the one who gave me back my river," interrupted Haku as a morning tea popped in his hands courteously of magic and via the bathhouse kitchen. "Tea?"

"No thank you," rejected Raijin kindly. "Heh, the one who broke the spell, hmm? And you feel you owe her?"

"I don't have to explain anything to you, Raijin," said Haku lightly but not at all joking as he moved to his planner, which sat on the desk in his office. "I do hope you don't whip up anymore storms for your own enjoyment in watching the human squirm. I don't appreciate losing sleep from your malevolency and I can vouch that neither does she."

Raijin agreed to it. "I'm here to speak to you about Sar'onga – the human woman was just something of interest."

"What of Sar'onga?" replied Haku rather lazily as he flicked through his planner. "He's still alive, nothing is wrong."

"Did he speak to you about the Western Lands?" inquired the lightning god, stepping forward in white pointed boots. "The Lord of the Western Lands?"

Haku frowned. "No. He merely said he had problems to deal with. I wasn't surprised; there are always problems when dealing with the Western Lands."

Raijin bit his lip. "I feel something's wrong."

"Did he say what?"

"No."

Haku shrugged. "Then think nothing of it."

"But Kohaku -,"

The dragon sighed. "I have more important things to worry about than the matters the Lord has with the Western Lands – if it truly was important, he would summon us, no?"

Raijin frowned. "What is to worry about more? Surely not the human?"

"I owe my life to that human," replied Haku with a snap. "And at the moment, the bathhouse isn't the safest place for her. My priority is protecting her, and until Sar'onga contacts me directly and informs me of his dealings, she will continue to be my main concern. Is that clear, Raijin?"

Raiji bowed lowly out of courteously rather than agreement. "Yes Kohaku."

"Now go before you offend me more," he ushered the god out the window.

"I didn't mean to offend you, Haku," muttered Raijin. "I just don't understand what you see in her."

"No, you don't understand," replied the dragon with a snap and sat down at his desk, summoning another morning tea in his hands. "She is my priority, I owe everything I have and everything I am to her. You have no idea what it's like to be in -,"

"Oh," Raijin dropped his head. "I didn't know it was like that…"

A feral snarl ripped through Haku's throat. "It's not," he barked. "Now get out!"

The lightning god flew out of the window in time to miss how Haku snarled and whipped around the room in frenzy. His hand connected with a pile of paperwork and it was pushed to the floor in a rage. Paintings, wall scrolls and hangings fell to the floor. Book splayed about the room, shelves broke and china smashed. And when he couldn't handle the heart-wrenching, blood-burning killer emotions that plagued his confused body and mind, he disregarded his humanoid brain for something much primitive and escaped through the shoji doors, heeding nothing for the way the wood splintered and the paper broke.

And as he took to the skies, with the wind whipping against his silver scaled skin, Haku calmed somewhat and cruised as a leisurely pace a little above the clouds. His brain had transformed and didn't fathom most of the emotions that confused him in his humanoid form. Perhaps adapting to the insult lizard skull he was sometimes called around the bathhouse from disrespecting staff; his thoughts corresponded to that insult. There were only the basics of instinct; the few needs he possessed to survive rang through like hunger and cold. Surging throughout were emotions like anger, the desire to hunt and hurt, but there was no confusion, there was no need for intimacy or friendship, and there were no ideas of morals and the rights and wrong. It was just basics, pure, unadulterated basics that soothed his always running mind.

There was, he shuddered, no love.

He felt no love.

* * *

><p>Chihiro awoke in a room alone, spread along the width of the bed with a long yawn and a squint in her eyes. A hand spread to feel if Haku was still around, and without a surprise, she felt an empty bed. Chihiro sighed. In the back of her mind she knew he would never stay.<p>

For a moment, Chihiro allowed herself to lie in bed just bathed in the warm rays of the now beautifully clear sun. What they'd done last night, she truly hoped he wasn't angry at her; all she wanted was some sort of physical touch, something to ground her, something to soothe her. Like Haku, she also found herself angry that Chase hadn't been around; if she was Haku would have never come down, Chihiro would have never felt so frightened as she was.

But really, she was just trying to find someone to blame for what happened. It shouldn't have been much, but it was. It meant something to both of them, and for changing the dynamics of their friendship, Chihiro was angry at herself. Though, she argued inwardly, were they being fools for calling it a 'friendship' in the first place? She certainly didn't think it felt like he was a friend, that warm feeling she'd experienced Chihiro never had in the place of a friend, especially other male friends. Had he?

Chihiro didn't have to time to ponder that as Chase, fresh-faced and fully dressed, burst into the room panting Chihiro's name. The human shot up out of bed.

"H-Haku," she breathed.

"What?" Chihiro asked, her heart flying up into her throat. "He's not hurt is he?"

Chase staggered in. "N-No," she replied and Chihiro calmed down. "He's absolutely livid; he's been flying around the bathhouse for hours."

And then Chihiro heard a crack and then an almighty roar, like a thousand lions before she stumbled to get her day clothes: the standard bathhouse salmon outfit, changed and ran out the door.

Chase ran down the hallways with Chihiro in hot pursuit. Soon they were running along the verandas that lined the tall square building, peering up to the skies for any sight of Haku's dragon form floating.

"He's probably above the cloud line," Chihiro muttered sourly as she held her hand over her eyes to look high into the sky. "There's no point in worrying about it, give him time to calm down over whatever's gotten him rattled up."

Chase nodded as Chihiro ushered her to give the dragon some space. "Alright, tell that to the rest of the bathhouse."

Then, she saw it. A whole line of yunnas and workers and frogs and slugs and whatever else the bathhouse had employed, including Yubaba was watching Haku's little spectacle from the verandas. When Chihiro, mounting Chase the flying bakeneko took to hover around the verandas and order everyone to get back to work, they did so. Chihiro didn't care if it was everyone knowing her relationship with Haku, or that Chase looked pretty damn ferocious when her fangs were out, but the staff shuffled off. Haku needed time to cool down and a whole bathhouse full of ogling eyes wasn't going to make him any calmer.

For the next few hours it was basically the calm before the storm. The bathhouse worked methodically while Haku was out, relaxed in some sort of daze between him leaving in a fit, and he returning, most likely still very pissed off. Chihiro accompanied Rin and even helped with bath cleaning as the spirit woman directed the staff. Chase worked with customer service, securing bookings and helping leaving guests as she normally did. A little after lunchtime, Chihiro took her food to eat out by the balcony, only to see Haku, who was still very much in dragon form snoozing under the sun in the hydrangea garden across the ocean. Eating quickly, she set out.

It took Chihiro twenty minutes to work her way through the pig-pens, the chicken coops, the cattle yards, the beanstalks and the carrot garden before she stumbled into the beautiful garden she often visited with Rin or Chase. The human had to admit, it was a very nice place for an afternoon nap, which was exactly what the serpentine Haku was doing between two hyacinth bushes, shaded by their draping, flowering limbs.

"Haku," she called sweetly, intending on not sneaking up on the tired, powerful and perhaps still very pissed off dragon. "Haku, it's me, Chihiro. What are you doing there?"

She knew Haku couldn't talk as she rounded his body carefully, but the dragon gave a snort of reply from deep in his throat to acknowledge the woman's presence. Chihiro eased down onto her knees, kneeling by Haku's head. She suppressed the urge to scratch him behind a velvety ear. What in the world had gotten him so riled up? Never before had she seen him lose such control, and by the reaction of the bathhouse staff: neither had they.

"You still angry?" she asked softly.

Haku sighed deeply and rolled his eyes off to the side. No, Chihiro decided. That meant no.

"Hungry?"

He ignored her. No. That meant no too, evidently.

"D-Do you want to tell me what you were angry about?" asked the human gently.

Haku got up onto his legs, turned and perhaps similar to a dog, put his back to her and settled back down again, tucking his nose under a curve near his tail. With a long exhale, he closed his eyes.

"Haku!" she cried and his velvet ears shot up and swivelled around. The dragon made no move in wanting to face her again. "Fine, if you're going to be a jerk, I'm going back. Don't come sniveling back to me."

Chihiro got to her feet and began to stalk back when suddenly she was grasped by the hand and a man stood behind her in a rain of fluttering of silver scales. Haku bit his lip. "Sorry," he muttered and dropped Chihiro's arm. "D-Don't go."

"Are you going to tell me what you were so angry about?" Chihiro crossed her arms over her chest and regarded the dragon seriously. "Hmm?"

"No," he muttered and turned away. He sat and looked at the bathhouse across the way.

"Was it about me?"

"No!" he replied, and turned back to Chihiro, honestly appalled. The human came to sit by him on the edge of the cliff. "I-I'm not angry at you, Chihiro…"

"Don't be angry with yourself," she replied and smiled tightly. Haku sighed. "You're a good friend to me, Haku. Very reliable and caring."

He smiled softly and a small chuckle vibrated through his being. "Stop being so hard on yourself," spoke Chihiro and gazed off to the picture in front of them: a retreating blue storm to the east and a bathhouse bathed in a winter sun. Haku sighed. They sat like that for perhaps an hour.

Every now and then, Haku would look to the creature next to him, whether she was napping or playing with a bunch of flowers she'd picked. Gingerly he placed one in her hair and pulled her hair back, only to reveal her cheekbones flushed the same red as the flower behind her ear. Haku sighed heavily. This woman, this human he owed more than his life, ate at him. The way her mouth curved into a smile, the sparkle in her russet eyes, the way she looked when she woke up, those few seconds he liked to watch before she fell asleep, her smell after bathing, the way her hair fanned out around her shoulders and framed her pretty face. Haku sighed again, heavier this time and pushed his head into his hands. He was pathetic.

At what point had he fallen in love with Chihiro Ogino?

* * *

><p>The thunder god, Raijin, is called by many names. I based his appearance off a Japanese artwork depicting both Raijin, the god of thunder and Fujin, the god of winds.<p>

I hope you liked the ending of this chapter as much as I did. ;)  
>Thanks to the following reviewers, who pushed this story up to 150 reviews! I am so honoured to have such great readers that come back often and actually take the time to type out a quick message. It's a nice, quick way of showing your appreciation and I am grateful for everyone who does take the time. Here are last weeks wonderful reviewers! And a few messages I'd like to reply back to...<p>

**Miko Potter, DSIkitty2224, Gala, ilovepie2012, Kiara d'Arc Erzsebeth, Fluffy's Lady, Tigerkitty86, ziggy-zee, FlutterbyBella, Alice-Ann Wonderland, Seabreeze27, Jade Mahoneysuckle, Achlys, **

**Ether Sky:** I think it was a ironic juxtaposition. I don't like to analyse writing too much, but it came around that Chihiro was always made to be mentally and physically weaker than the spirits (at least at the beginning of the movie, I thought). I think I started off by really highlighting how strong Rin was and how in awe Chihiro was of the woman's, at that point, physical strength which followed into Chihiro looking rather weak in comparison. I kind of wanted to get into Chihiro having strength, and though it wasn't in the physical form, that she had as much guts and bravo than other spirits around. She wasn't fussed on working the baths, so she found a way out of it. Rather devious of her, I must admit. Thanks for writing about that. Though I never really intended it to be like that, I simply wrote the scene on cruise control, but it's nice to have a little bit of depth behind characters and storylines. :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

And,

**XSnowXPrincessX:** Well, Spanish, English and French are very similar languages - they're all based somewhat on Latin. Or maybe you subconciously know how to speak fluent French and you're a genius. ;)

Thanks again guys,

Next time: Haku begins to comes to grips with his feelings for Chihiro...

Please review!

**~Arlia'Devi**


	16. XVI: A Thought to Ponder

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away in any respect; all rights go to Hayao Miyazaki and associates. I make no money from this.

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

**XVI: A Thought to Ponder**

_It is difficult to know at what moment love begins; it is less difficult to know that it has begun._  
>~ <strong>Henry Wadsworth Longfellow<strong>

Eventually, after coming to terms with his actual emotions, Haku found it easy to love Chihiro. True, the first time he'd realised and almost spluttered it out another god he was angry: angry with himself for being so careless with his words, and for being so careless with his mind. How had Chihiro wriggled her way into his every breathing minute? So much so that his heart fluttered and it felt like he was going to spit up when her name was said, or he caught a glimpse of her through the corridors. He was supposed to be her friend, her protector, good lot of use he was falling head over heels for the human.

Still, it wasn't Chihiro's fault his mind turned to mush whenever she skipped past him when the bathhouse wasn't open with her hair tied up, exposing the creamy skin of her neck and those short human clothes that made his mouth water. He wondered what she would feel like – warmer than the heat that radiated through her clothes when he embraced her, softer than the skin of a peach, her skin faultless and her form curvy. Never had a woman affected him more than Chihiro; never had he felt such a way about anybody else. He had never needed physical closeness than he needed Chihiro. He found that she was always in eyeshot.

Since his rather infamous outburst of his own self-loathing and inward admittance of love perhaps a week ago now, Haku had mastered how to keep in reign new, wayward emotions he felt with Chihiro and forced himself to carry on this arduous act of friendship with the woman. Although, hiding his true feelings weren't that bad; often he embraced the woman and noted that approximately four seconds was the appropriate holding time before pulling away. When he asked her to dine with him, she did in heed he was a good friend and often sat by his fireplace drinking afterwards, chatting with him until early hours of the morning. When she yawned, he accompanied her back to Chase's room, a few floors down. His mind told him that it was all just a show of friendship, but his heart secretly hoped in these meetings somehow he'd be able to capture her heart.

Deities in the last few centuries were often known for having relationships with humans; Haku frowned at how difficult it really was wooing Chihiro. Not that that was what he was doing! No… He could only assume such deities wanted physical intimate relationships with creatures that, he had to admit, did have a sort of sexual appeal, and had forced themselves upon the individual. There was also the idea that in some cultures a long time ago it was a great honour to be bedded by a god.

Chihiro didn't see a great honour in that obviously, much to Haku's unadmitted annoyance.

When Chihiro did sometimes fall asleep in his quarters, for humans exhausted their energy over a short period of time, very gently would Haku pick her drowsy body up and, pushing back hair, and rest her in Chase's bed. Sometimes she would mutter in her sleep, sometimes his name, but he would always disregard it for her honour. How it would dishonour her to have the head of the bathhouse drooling at her feet, his petty attempts to woo her always resulting in her falling asleep. Sometimes, in her sleep, Chihiro would nuzzle into his chest and sigh contently, or whimper softly when he placed her on her own cold bed, but never once did she wake. Haku always left.

The matter of Chase had been dealt with; leaving Chihiro alone in her own room had proved almost fatal once before. Still, the bakeneko wouldn't disclose to Haku or Chihiro where exactly she was those nights and despite efforts, the cat wouldn't crack. Eventually, when Chase stayed by Chihiro's side in the nighttimes, both lost interest of perhaps a secret second life Chase seemed to lead.

Since the end of the equinox, the bathhouse appointments grew regular again, bookings were of normal numbers and the shifts began to regulate. Haku found himself out of jobs by around midnight often, as he was now. Perhaps with the new-found time he would go for a midnight fly.

He did.

There was something about whipping through the air, high above the bathhouse in the black of night. It was calming – soothing to his soul to see nothing but rolling darkness and the twinkling of stars far away. When he did rest, it was on the bathhouse roof, carefully coiled up and his head resting along his curled back, emerald eyes closed.

Haku dozed for perhaps an hour or two above the bathhouse, listening to the commotion of people coming in and out. Eventually, the spirits began to settle and bed down for the night, many of the staff ate a supper before retiring also.

Haku's dragon form was a lot more accepting of this strange new feeling of love now that he, himself, had also accepted it. Chihiro didn't accompany him for flights often, but even in dragon form all he wanted to do was have her curled up in his coils, perhaps nuzzling his nose or stroking his mane or ears just as she had done to soothe him in the hydrangea garden. That was nice, he remembered fondly of her warm, working fingers against his velvety skin. It seemed that she had affected every part of him one way or another, wriggling her way in and imprinting so drastically on his life. And then, suddenly, the dragon realised something ever so crucial he'd forgotten…

He needed to see Chihiro.

* * *

><p>The human girl was climbing into bed when the large silver dragon landed on Chase's balcony and the French woman swore and padded over to the shoji doors.<p>

"What the hell, Haku?" growled a very tired Chase as she pulled open the doors. "It's four in the morning – unlike you we've been working a twelve hour shift."

Haku ignored the cat's complaints and walked swiftly into the bedroom, of which Chihiro was pulling back the thick covers. A trail of silver scales floated off the balcony and into the cool winter wind.

"Chihiro," spoke Haku more roughly than he realised. He felt a spike of surprise surge through her body at the tone. Haku cleared his throat with a cough.

"Yes?" she asked and blinked once. Chase stood by the doorway, watching silently.

"I have to go to my river for a few days," he replied and Chihiro's eyes dropped to the floor. "I'll be back the day after tomorrow."

"Why are you going so late at night for?" she asked and he didn't really have an answer.

"I-I've been putting it off; it's been getting quieter in the bathhouse and I only honestly just remembered…"

"Oh," Chihiro muttered. "Well, have a good time."

He nodded once, not really sure why she was wishing him a enjoyable trip. True, she didn't understand much about his second life, his watery second life. Perhaps one day he'd change that. "I suppose I will. I came to say goodbye for the moment, but I'll be back soon."

"Well," Chihiro smiled and stepped forward, opening her arms for an embrace that humans were evidently so fond of in greeting and parting. "Goodbye Haku."

Almost too eagerly, he scowled, Haku moved to close the distance between them and Chihiro rested her head on his collarbone. Only since beginning to love her had he noticed how adorably small she was compared to him; one night by the fireside she was tucked into the lounge and they studied how large his hands were compared to hers, or perhaps it was how small her hands were compared to his. Either way, it didn't matter. Haku encircled the woman's body and counted to four, feeling the tell-tale slackness of her embrace and shuffling of her feet to tell him she was ready to end the embrace. "Be safe," he whispered softly against the shell of her ear.

A shiver vibrated up Chihiro's spine when she replied, equally as hushed, "I will, Haku, I promise."

The dragon smiled rather dopily at the human's promise to him and gingerly pressed his lips to the roots of her hair around her forehead, as once he had done to her when she had been a blubbering mess after getting something or other wrong during the shift in the bathhouse in whatever job she did down there. She'd told him managers had yelled at her, she'd dropped things and slipped on them and overall had a bad day. In reply he'd just laughed softly and pressed his lips to the top of her head. "Worry less, little one," he'd whispered. "I'll take care of it." It seemed to soothe her, and Chihiro smiling sheepishly before wishing the dragon goodnight.

Haku backed away and bowed lowly as Chihiro slipped into sit on her bedspread. Chase wished the dragon best travels as he stepped out of the shoji doors, onto the balcony and disappeared into the night in a flurry of silver scales.

Chihiro sighed. Chase padded over to the bed.

"We'll have to do some managing while Haku's out on business," Chase sighed and slipped into the covers. "Can you help Rin with the staff tomorrow afternoon? I'll stave off Yubaba from sweeping back in now that he's off for a moment. No doubt she'll be moving her accounts back by first light tomorrow morning… as always."

Chihiro nodded and shuffled down into bed, intent on getting some sleep when Chase said, "He came to say goodbye to you, you know, Chihiro. The only one he really says goodbye to is Rin and that's only because she minds the bathhouse while he's away."

"I know," replied simply. "I've made him a good friend."

Chase didn't say anything for a moment, but the silence was heavy. She couldn't not say anything, could she? And leave Chihiro in this dreamy kind of ignorance for the rest of her days? "All those clothes are from Haku, aren't they?"

"Yeah," sighed the human. "We made a deal – he buys me clothes, I buy him human literature."

"And that comb?"

"It was a gift for the festival."

"And that bracelet?"

Chihiro wriggled her wrist and watched as the silver bracelet danced in the candlelight. "He said it would protect me."

"Chihiro," said Chase lowly and Chihiro snapped to attention at her serious tone. "H-have you ever considered that Haku doesn't want to be _just_ friends with you?"

"N-no," stuttered the human.

It was a lie.

"D-don't be ridiculous, Chase – I'm a human!"

"What does that matter?" cried the cat, and then sighed. "All I am saying, Chihiro, is that friends don't give gifts to other friends as much as Haku gives you gifts, or does things for you, or invites you for a drink or a meal. Don't lead him on; I know you would never like to hurt him."

For a moment, Chihiro's mind was blank. Then suddenly, a lingering question nibbled at her: how could it happen? A human and well… Haku. "N-no," stuttered Chihiro. "He just feels that he owes me for giving him back his name, that's all, Chase."

"Chihiro," replied the cat spirit flatly and rolled to face the woman. "It's alright to love someone."

"Who said anything about love?" snapped the human. "All you said was that he wanted to be more than friends."

"I wasn't talking about Haku – are _you_ in love with him?"

Chihiro frowned. "No," and that was the truth.

"Alright," she sighed. "At least we got that out of the way." Chase flopped back onto her pillow. "Haku is my friend, he's never had anyone as special as you in his life, Chihiro – I know this. J-just don't lead him on, alright?"

"Alright," Chihiro agreed and soon Chase was snoring softly. However, Chihiro knew after that little conversation, sleep would avoid her. So, for a long time she just stared at the ceiling and thought. She thought about Haku and the reason for her gifts, passing all the way back to this was the real reason she didn't like Haku buying things for her: somewhere it had nibbled at her that it was perhaps a gesture of fondness, of something more than friendship even when he assured it wasn't. They both said they were 'just friends' so often it was beginning to sound like a lie, a mantra they used to validate their relationship and convince themselves; to ignore something that was most definitely there.

And true, she had considered the fact of being more than friends, on more than one occasion. She was, as much as she despised the saying, 'only human' and sometimes urges were urges and the dragon was very handsome. Sometimes she thought what it'd be like to take things a little too far, to push the boundaries; only to get hot under collar thinking such sinful thoughts about this man who was supposed to be a friend. And in all honestly, she'd never been in a real relationship; someone to hold didn't seem too bad…

But then more questions popped up. Was it wrong to feel something towards Haku, to want it from him only living in the spirit world for such a short time? What if it didn't work out with him, and she was stuck here miserably? Or was she screwed over from the moment she'd first saw his boyish face on the bridge at ten years of age?

Would a relationship between the immortal and mortal actually work? Well, that wasn't even factoring in he was a god, for crying out loud, second under the Lord of the Eastern Lands. Chihiro didn't even want to torment herself with that sort of thinking.

And then she tried to convince herself that all Chihiro really wanted was a simple life in the spirit world, surrounded by the friends that meant the world to her, but that didn't work. She never wanted an easy life, a carefree life where everything remained static throughout her lifetime. It was a lie to say she wanted Haku to remain as a friend… but at the same time she was afraid to have something more... however that sickening reality worked.

Why her? Why did he have to go and have feelings for her of all people? And then, with this thought Chihiro realised that she could never be alright with Haku loving someone else and a twang of jealously stabbed at her heart. That still didn't answer the question of why her, and Chihiro knew it wasn't a question she could answer. Only Haku knew why he developed such a feeling for Chihiro, who in her own opinion, wasn't nearly as beautiful as some of the spirits around, or as eloquent as some, or as useful, strong or alluring…

Sighing, Chihiro rolled out of bed and donned a thick robe before slipping on sandals and heading down to the base of the bathhouse: the boiler room.

"Kamaji?" she whispered into the cosy and warm boiler room; a delicious contrast to the rest of the freezing, dark and gloomy bathhouse.

"Sen?" replied the groggy spirit as he shot up from his bedding.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

The spider man wiped tea from his lips and shook his head. "No, Sen, I was just thinking."

Shrugging out of her thick robe, Chihiro sat at the base of the spider's bed and stretched out along the wooden floorboards. Courteously, Kamaji offered the human a blanket and pillow from his own back. "That makes two of us," she yawned.

"Do you want to talk about it, Sen?" asked Kamaji. "It must really be troubling you to come down here in the middle of the night."

Chihiro nodded. "It is. If I tell you, you won't tell anyone else, will you Kamaji?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die," announced the spirit. "And no-one is listening in, except for my soot balls but I don't think they'll blab their mouths." The soots were asleep in their little caves.

"It's about Haku."

"Of course it is," smiled the old man in a particularly paternally like gesture. "He's gone off to tend to his river for a few days, what's wrong, Sen? Tell me."

"C-Chase mentioned that he might want to be more than friends," muttered Chihiro lowly.

"And what's wrong with that?" rebuked Kamaji.

"N-nothing, I suppose," Chihiro muttered in reply, surprise by Kamaji's casual reply. "I'm just not sure I feel the same way – that I want to be more than friends with Haku… you know, I am only just settling in, and there was that vendetta against me…"

"Pah!" snorted Kamaji and waved his arm, dismissing all of her arguments. "You remember when you came here for the first time, and Haku was bleeding right where you are laying Chihiro? And that he was going to die?"

"Yes," Chihiro replied. "Vividly – I was scared I'd lose him."

Kamaji continued. "You went on the train to see Zeniba, not afraid if she was a witch like Yubaba or worst, but only worrying for Haku's safety. You were very courageous, Sen, and Rin thought you were absolutely mad risking your life for Haku." Chihiro laughed at that statement: she thought Chihiro was mad regarding anything she did for Haku. "Do you know what I said to her?"

"What?" asked Chihiro sleepily.

"I said she wouldn't understand a thing: such a thing called love. What you did for Haku, you did in complete, pure love for him – you fell in love with Haku when you were ten, Chihiro, and you can argue and think all you like but that's what it comes right down to it – is it really so hard to admit it?" Then Kamaji said something that echoed in Chihiro's ears for days to come, right until Haku arrived back at the bathhouse in the following days: "What are you so scared of, Sen?"

The human stuttered in reply, not being able to create a coherent sentence despite many attempts. "I-I suppose I'm confused about why he wants me."

"He trusts you, Sen," replied Kamaji, who leant over his bed frame to offer the girl a smile. "Shouldn't you be asking Haku all these questions when he gets back, not little old me?"

"What if it doesn't last? I-I always kept a comfortable distance, I never wanted any of this to happen," she blubbered. "I wanted to live peacefully here."

"And you'd be content to live your life lonely?" replied Kamaji. "Sen, your life is short, don't make my mistakes." Chihiro's eyes shot up to the spiders, and his bearded mouth quivered. "Don't live your life alone, especially with a love like the one you two have; I've seen it myself, in its purest form when you were a child, my dear. So please, do little old me a favour, Sen?"

"What's that?" she asked softly.

"Don't lie to yourself anymore." Then he grunted. "Actually, two – pass me that sweet dumpling on the tray; I was saving it for later but forgot about it. Want to go halves?"

"No thanks," Chihiro yawned. "I'm not in the mood for dessert. Can I sleep down here tonight? It's nice and warm and this bedding is comfortable. I'm not in the mood to sleep up in the managerial quarters tonight."

Kamaji laughed. "Can we switch accommodation, then?" he asked but a pair of arms reached down to tuck Chihiro in. "Goodnight Sen, my dearest and favourite granddaughter."

Chihiro smirked and sighed. "I'm your only granddaughter."

* * *

><p>When Haku stepped foot into his river, it howled at him.<p>

"I know, I know," he soothed the rapid waves, alleviating the frenzy the Kohaku river had whipped itself up into. "Settle down."

The river, perhaps like a small child being soothed, settled down slowly before it's once choppy surface turned a soft green as it meandered through a small meadow somewhere in the middle of the Eastern Lands. A few more acres downstream, the Kohaku river ran into a channel of underground caves following it's connection with the human world: connections which had been cut off many years ago.

As Haku stood in his river, connected with his elemental side, all he received on the watery part was the repetition of her name. His river was infatuated with her.

The Kohaku River remembered Chihiro as a child, how she fell into it retrieving a shoe. It evoked memories in him of her childhood, the way she looked as a small child of perhaps four or five, six years before they would meet formally. Emotions surged through him: longing, a deep love and reconnection; his River desired Chihiro almost as much as he did up until it was becoming almost unbearable to stand in it any longer with it's pining.

_Enough_! He growled. _Allow me to address the problem._

A part of him didn't believe that he could 'address the problem' adequately. That was his river who doubted him, it was scared to loose such a person that it wanted so badly. Haku had to soothe it again, "Let me speak to Chihiro for the time being," and then he added the next part inwardly.

_I am as much in love with her as you are…_

And then the river presented an image into its human connections' brain: an image of Chihiro in one of those bathing suits it remembered from other swimmers of recent years in the human world, dipping in the water. The river argued that it loved Chihiro much more than Haku did, but as the same entity, they would always get their tongues crossed. Haku was the river, and the river was Haku; they were one.

Haku frowned and pushed the image of a rather naked Chihiro splashing about away as the connection to his river crawled away, smug at itself for producing such a reaction from its physical body. Haku groaned inwardly; was it bad when even the water was having physical desires?

Something needed to be done, one way or another. This was insane!

Deciding not another thought would be spent on Chihiro until his arrival at the bathhouse in a few days time, Haku slipped under the water without creating a ripple and worked, if only, in all honestly, it was to stop his mind from wandering.

* * *

><p>When Haku arrived in the bathhouse foyer, perhaps a little tired and a little disheveled from his two day trip, he was greeted warmly by the staff. Chase attended the front door, greeting spirits on their way in and welcomed him back with a glimmering smile. He managed a smile in response and asked, "Has Chihiro been well? I felt some distressing emotions from her a few days ago."<p>

Chase nodded and bowed lowly. "She's been fine. A frog said something to her that could be interpreted both ways; Chihiro was feeling a little upset already and took it to heart."

Haku frowned. "And is she alright now?"

"Yes," replied Chase. "Just don't mention it when you see her."

The dragon, deciding that for one more night the bathhouse could live without his instructions, collapsed onto his bed and only had the energy to kick off his boots before rolling onto his side and promptly falling asleep. It was early evening and he was tired, so what if he skipped dinner – he wasn't that hungry anyway. Only tired, and Haku slept peacefully for hours.

Meanwhile, stories below, Chihiro regarded Rin seriously. They were in the dining hall, gathering food from the buffet table. "Is Haku back?" she asked the spirit woman.

"Yeah," nodded Rin. "He walked through the front door a couple of hours ago – apparently he's not coming down tonight though, he hasn't even collected his dinner."

Chihiro frowned and dusted her rice with a seasoning as Rin shuffled along the line. "Isn't he hungry?"

Rin shrugged. "I dunno – I don't really care about Haku like you do, Sen."

Chihiro muttered something the woman could pick up before she grabbed chopsticks at the end of the dining table and placed them in her rice. "Do you think I should take some food up to him – what if he hasn't eaten since he left?"

Rin groaned. "Haku is a grown dragon, Sen, not a hatchling. He doesn't need you to look after him. If he was hungry, he'd get some food. You go up there and you just might find yourself dragon feed like your ancestors."

Chihiro frowned and set down to eat her food at a free table in the dining hall. Often she opted to eat outside on the balconies, or in her own room. The idea of eating with all the other staff in a mess did make her feel a little queasy, but in the private table with only Rin, it was tolerable.

Of course, Chihiro knew the myths of dragons of yore finding nothing more delicious than human flesh. She couldn't help but ask, even if she a part of her knew what could be the answer. "H-has Haku ever eaten a human?"

"Dunno," Rin shrugged, as if the idea didn't faze her that much. "He's eaten spirits turned into pigs in punishment, though. So have I."

"Oh ew," muttered Chihiro, suddenly finding little interest in her sweet and sour pork.

"They deserved it though," replied Rin, as if that really justified the whole action. "Anyway, Sen, if you really want to waltz all the way to the second top floor just to give Haku a little room service, be my guest. I, however, will not wait on my hands and feet for the dragon."

"Sometimes it's nice to know someone at least cares," replied Chihiro and Rin snorted. "It's a nice gesture." Then Chihiro frowned. "Rin?"

"Hm?" the spirit woman looked up from her food.

"Was Haku very nice before I knew him?"

"Nah," replied Rin. "He was a dog. No one really liked Haku."

Chihiro frowned. "What was so wrong with him? I mean, he was nice to me. Has he done bad things in the past?"

Rin deliberated with herself for a moment. "Not bad things, I supposed, but the whole Yubaba's cunning henchman look didn't make him very popular. He's stolen things, I don't know if he's ever killed anybody but many times he came back all bloody and I dunno if it was his blood or…" and then Rin stopped and narrowed her eyes at Chihiro. "What are you trying to wriggle out of me, Sen? Why don't you just ask him yourself if you're so interested? I'm sure Haku has a better dossier of his grievous crimes on spirit kind than I do."

Chihiro hummed to herself and put her chopsticks into the empty bowl of rice. "I think I'll do just that," she chirped and said her goodbyes to Rin. Next, she asked 'by order of Haku', that one of the chefs give her his allocated dinner which was made and dished at exactly nine o'clock and held for the head of the bathhouse should he retrieve it. The frog was a little wary of giving his boss' meal to a human, but did so anyway.

Chihiro, with Haku's dinner, made her way all the way up through the bathhouse and had to stave off some cheeky spirit's hand who tried to swipe at the dried skink on a blue china dish. Eventually, when she came to Haku's glossy emerald front door she hitched the tray onto her hip to balance and knocked thrice on the door.

For a moment there was nothing, then a low moan, a creak of the floorboards and the opening of the door on it's own.

"Who is it?" was Haku's half-hearted reply.

"Just Chihiro," replied said girl in a rather sing-song voice. She padded into the apartment to see Haku sitting on the side of his bed, with curled up hands rubbing his eyes.

"Hello Chihiro," he yawned and stretched, still sitting on the side of his bed.

Chihiro placed the food on a hallway table and smiled. "Did I wake you up, Haku?" the dragon shook his head politely but it was evident she had. "I bought you up your dinner in case you were hungry."

"That was a nice thing to do for me, you didn't have to do that…," he commented with a soft smile, although he wasn't really hungry. Despite the more than convenient ability to transport the food straight to his room, the part of him that was utterly in love with this human woman told him to appreciate the labour she'd just done for him. "I'm not hungry just yet though…" Chihiro remained by the doorway of his room, leaning against it casually as Haku stood tall and stretched. "Make yourself comfortable while I make myself presentable, will you, Chihiro? I have something I need to discuss with you..."

* * *

><p>Thank you to the people who took the time to review the last chapter...<p>

**emiri, Kiara d'Arc Erzsebeth, Alice-Ann Wonderland, EmmaMarie, ****Gala, ****Ziggy-zee, Sokka2Me, Virginia Deniard, ****HeyxLyla, Jade Mahoneysuckle, Tigerkitty86, Achlys, Luna in Bloodland, XSnowXPrincessX** and **Skye Wolfe.**

**Next time: **Will Haku gather up the courage to tell Chihiro what he's thinking?

Please review! I love it when I hear from readers.

**~ Arlia'Devi**


	17. XVII: An Admitting

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away in any respect; all rights go to Hayao Miyazaki and associates. I make no money from this.

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

**XVII: An Admitting**

_In love the paradox occurs that two beings become one and yet remain two._  
>~ <strong>Erich Fromm<strong>

Chihiro did as she was told and made her body comfortable in Haku's lounge room, sitting awkwardly on a golden Victorian-styled love seat as water for a bath ran in the dragon's bathroom. The fireplace was filled with cold ashes, perhaps not used since the last time Chihiro had been with Haku and had fallen asleep watching the flames. She smiled at recalling the memory, feeling something warm pressed against her body, then being placed in Chase's bed, the feel of his lips against the skin of her forehead (an act he'd been doing rather frequent of late) and then the close of the door softly. Chihiro heard Haku splash around in the bathtub and settled into the lounge. His dinner still rested on the tray in the hallway.

While the dragon bathed, Chihiro reverted back to whatever it was that he had to tell her. What could be that important? Perhaps he had to go away for a little longer now? She certainly hoped not. There was a feeling, though Chihiro couldn't name it, something of emptiness and a misguided purpose that enveloped her when he was away. True, the only time he had left her in the past month since her living in the bathhouse had been the past few days, but still...

A _month_.

It had passed a month with Chihiro living in the spirit world. Well, a month and a bit if Chihiro included that half-a-week argument with said bathing dragon before eventually Haku caved and let her stay. A month of living among the spirits and things were going well. She'd only been almost fried to a crisp, met a very important Lord and discovered Haku wasn't exactly the young lost river god she'd once known. But things hadn't been all bad; there were the ups with the downs, meeting and helping Chase discover her identity, reconnecting with Rin who she loved dearly, Bou, Kamaji and Zeniba – who she owed a visit soon, were now all apart of her life. And as much as Chihiro tried to push it out of her mind, that embrace in the train cabin that had turned into a little bit more popped up into her mind. Yes, Haku, she was glad for Haku, too: her dear friend.

She heard a door open and Haku's shadow across a wall as he padded into the bedroom and closed the door. Chihiro opened her resting eyes and adjusted her hair as Haku magically prepared his appearance in the other room. Time was so saved fumbling for toiletries when he could zap himself suitable, like nice hair and wrinkle-free clothes.

"You're still here," Haku smiled as he walked into the lounge room, dinner tray in hand. Suddenly he was very hungry. A zap of magic and the cold rice was steaming again.

"Yeah," she replied rather dumbly as Haku began to eat his rice. "Good trip?"

"Exhausting," he admitted and Chihiro nodded.

"So I saw."

Chihiro allowed Haku to eat and waited until he'd even finished the dried newt before asking, "You said you had something to discuss with me?"

"Yes, I do," he replied and then laughed at Chihiro's wary expression. "Don't worry yourself, Chihiro – it's not so dire!" the fire flickered to life, though Chihiro didn't see any tinder in the hearth, let alone logs of wood. Haku reached for wine glasses, of which around a week ago had been smashed along with the rest of his apartment. The thing about magic he so adored was that a porcelain plate could be smashed a thousand times and he'd still be able to put it back together and make it look as it had just been fired. He poured Chihiro a long glass of wine of which she took gratefully.

When he sat in the space between her body and the end of the lounge, Chihiro was surprised. Usually he reclined in the opposite armchair. She had to admit though, as she rolled her feet under her rear, his body heat was soothing to lean back into… Perhaps if she did it slowly… his voice broke her train of thought.

"My river is in good condition," he commented, not to start a conversation but merely to break the silence. Chihiro in turn, shuffled so that her back was to the fireplace and she was facing him.

"That's good," she replied with a smile and sipped the wine.

"It is; it's very healthy and flows strong." Then Haku sighed and his gut churned a little. "C-Chihiro," he said his eyes downcast a little. "I have to tell you something…"

"What is it?" she asked, picking up the tone of sadness in his voice. Suddenly she felt dread, but it wasn't of her own emotions – it was flooding from him, though the link they'd created. The bracelet of his mane fibres was cold on her wrist. Somewhere inside the folds of his tunic was her emerald drop necklace, also. Chihiro caught his hesitation and leant forward, touching the arm that stretched across the head of the lounge reassuringly. "Haku you can tell me."

"I-it's hard to say," he muttered with a choke.

"Haku, I've leant on you heaps of times this past month; you're allowed to do the same if you need someone to talk to," reassured the human. "Tell me what's wrong? What's going on in that brain of yours?"

Haku shifted slightly and his brow puckered. "Well, Chihiro, you see, I…," he muttered hopelessly. A part of him told him just to blurt it out and then another part told him just to pack it in and leave, to not bother telling the human how he felt about her. But he'd promised himself.

The fire was flickering calmingly, and it was a calm night outside. The room was only just illuminated by the fire behind a few flickering candles on the coffee table. Chihiro was only an arm's reach from him, and had her feet tucked under her weight, a half-drunken wine glass nursed in her small hands. Chihiro's hair was fanned out in beautiful chocolate tresses the way he liked and she'd done something, somehow to enhance the sooty lashes that framed her large russet eyes. His heart wrenched, but Haku urged himself to continue even if it meant ruining a friendship with such a beautiful creature in front of him. Certainly, he'd made mistakes in his long existence, but not to let this woman know, realised the dragon, could possibly be the biggest mistake of his life.

"Chihiro," he whispered so shallowly he wasn't sure if she heard it with her mild human hearing. "… I-I don't want to be your friend anymore."

A wave of rejection shuddered through him from Chihiro's scent. She misunderstood, he suddenly realised, and Chihiro thought he didn't want to be friends with her anymore. "Have I done something wrong?" she choked out and suddenly he smelt the tears that pricked at her eyes.

"No, no, no," he said, desperate to make up. "You misunderstand, Chihiro…"

"W-what?" she blubbered and wiped away a tear. "W-what do you mean?"

He gathered her hands up in his, and a few more stray tears fell down Chihiro's cheek. What was he supposed to be saying? Was Haku angry at her for some reason? She didn't have much time to ponder this, though, as he said again. "I… I am not contented with you being just a friend, Chihiro. Neither am I contented to be just a friend to you. Maybe I was once, but not anymore."

Suddenly, new emotions flooded him. Chihiro was confused. He elaborated, softly massaging her hands. "I want to be with you, Chihiro – I feel things for you, things I've never felt before." He watched her swallow thickly and regard him with glassy, tear stricken eyes. "I want the honour of being yours… if you'll let me."

There was a long silence and Haku allowed Chihiro to take in all that he had said, secretly insanely nervously of her reaction. Chihiro swallowed thickly and took her hands from Haku's grasp to run them over her tear-stained cheeks. "What are you asking of me, Haku?" she eventually croaked out.

"Nothing," he replied. "Nothing but to give me a chance, just one. Determine if I'm suitable; that's all I'm asking. Nothing more."

Chihiro shuddered, and Haku knew it wasn't from cold. Her mind was going into overdrive. "A-all those gifts you bought me, those clothes, I-I knew deep down somewhere, I just didn't want to admit it…," her eyes dropped to her lap. "I-I need some time, Haku."

He pursed his lips and though she hadn't said 'no', the feeling of rejection shuddered through him. "Of course, Chihiro," he replied lowly. "Take all the time you need."

And then, wordlessly, Chihiro rose and put down her half-drunken wine glass and moved towards the doorway. Haku followed silently, but let her go. There was nothing he could do that would improve this situation any longer. All the dragon could do was wait as the dazed human stepped out into the hallway and shut the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Chihiro remained unmoving by the elevator for quite sometime. Somehow it seemed the connections between her brain and her right index finger to press the button for the elevator seemed to be severed. That left Chihiro with only strange thoughts going through her mind. One thousand questions merged into one:<p>

Why?

Why had he chosen her? Why had he possessed feelings for _her_? It was the same question she couldn't answer, one that Kamaji had told her the only true answer she would receive would be from Haku. How had it happened?

Her mind told her not to worry about how something had happened – it didn't matter. All that mattered was that it _had_ happened, and now, Chihiro needed to decide how to deal with it.

And going down to discuss such a decision with Rin or Chase or any of her bathhouse friends was completely out of the question. This was a decision only she could make, one that needed to be formulated from her feelings, what was right for _her_, and no one had the authority, not even Haku, to tell Chihiro what was right for her.

But the dragon had been courteous in his asking; Chihiro could now see why he'd been so worried previously. Hell, she'd been nervous the first time she'd asked out Nobu Asnawara when she was fourteen. He hadn't let her down easy, either. And then it dawned on Chihiro that perhaps Haku had indeed never told anyone of the feelings he possessed, and he had told her he'd never felt this way before. Could it have been Haku's first time – was she the first woman he'd approached?

Still, she remained on Haku's floor.

The dragon remained standing just by his doorway, his heart and head blank and only aware of the woman who was unmoving by the elevator. He was in half a mind to rush out there and embrace her, and then another half, a more rational half, told him to stay where he was and wait – wait for her to come to him. There was nothing more he could do, and Haku hated the idea that he was not in control, that the matter was not in his hands anymore. But that was all that he could do; simply wait.

Haku didn't regret his admittance of feelings, for he knew he would be more regretful had he never told her. The only thing he hoped for now was that it wouldn't get too awkward between them. He spared a thought to the possibility that he had ruined their friendship for good…

Chihiro had managed to press the elevator button and the machine clinked and clanked its way up to the second top floor. Still, when the elevator actually came to the floor and she needed to nudge its steel doors open, she didn't and the elevator sunk down below once again to tend to another customer.

All she had ever hoped for was a peaceful life; that was a mantra she repeated over and over. Even if she had to work hard, even if she had to scrub the big tub every day of her human life until she was grey and old, it wouldn't matter if she had a nice warm bed to go home to and a group of friends. She wanted her life in the spirit world not to be necessarily easy, but peaceful.

She could almost hear Kamaji's chortle if Chihiro ever told the old man so. "My dear Sen, did you not ever schedule love into the equation? Or are you so set on becoming an old lonely hermit like myself?"

And then Chihiro realised something. She'd gotten what she wanted: a peaceful life among friends. Her wish had been answered and the month she spent in the spirit world had been a wondrous month. Would it be so bad to have Haku in that life? In Kamaji's words, "what was she so scared of?"

_Him losing interest_, she noted inwardly. _Losing him, but then, he was never really mine to begin with. I'm scared of giving this whole thing a shot because I think I'll end up getting hurt._

She was going to get hurt either way. If she didn't grab it by the reigns, Haku would slip away from her. Relationships were hard; Chihiro didn't want to even think about how hard a relationship between a human and a God could be. Had Haku considered this before asking? Did he understand the implications of what they were possibly going to do and the consequences?

And then, Chihiro realised something yet again. She didn't give ten flying tatami mats about the consequences. Haku had just asked to be hers, more effectively, to gauge whether she saw him as a suitable partner. He requested her to test him, evaluate his worthiness. Kamaji was right to say she'd loved him from ten, even if she could only admit it to herself for the moment.

As Chihiro turned around, she could only hope Haku hadn't taken flight out the window. She knocked on the door.

"H-Haku?" she called. "Haku? Are you still in there?"

The door opened swiftly and behind it stood said dragon, his frame tall and his eyes hard. Chihiro shuffled forward and cast her eyes down, suddenly timid of his hard gaze.

"Chihiro?" he asked expectantly, though his gentle voice didn't do his demeanour justice.

"I… I'm sorry, Haku," she stumbled forward a little and felt the dragon's arms touch her forearms softly.

"You have nothing to apologise for, Chihiro – I only hope you still see me as a friend," he replied.

"N-no!" Chihiro cried and snapped her head upward. "What you said – you were right." Suddenly, his eyes sparkled. With hope, Chihiro recognised. "I'm not contented to be your friend anymore, I don't think I have been for a while now; even if I couldn't admit it to myself until now… I got a little freaked out when you were buying things for me because it's something a suitor would do, though you assured me we were '_just friends'_."

Haku sucked in a sharp breath. "I wanted you to have those things, Chihiro, and to not be ashamed in receiving them. I wanted it to be a kindness, because I was fond in you, and was beginning to get fonder with each passing day. I didn't want to scare you off, even though I knew you were uncomfortable because you knew it was a sign of deep affection… I hoped you wouldn't misinterpret my intentions."

"I don't want to be just friends," she finally admitted and shuffled forward again a little. When Chihiro reached her arms out a little, she was received in Haku's full embrace, his head resting just on the crown of her hair. The dragon sighed into her hair, a long, exhausted but contented sigh. "B-But I want to take it slow, alright, Haku?"

"Whatever you want, Chihiro," he whispered. Chihiro got the drift she could have said anything, like first you need to jump of the nearest bridge or shave your whole head, and he would have agreed to it.

"And we can keep this between us for the moment?" she added and he nodded.

"Whatever you would like, Chihiro," whispered Haku. "I am only glad you've accepted."

Haku held Chihiro blissfully for a while longer, under the threshold of an open doorway before the woman pulled away, smiled small and wished him goodnight.

"You don't wish to come in?" he asked softly, extending his arm and inviting Chihiro back into his quarters.

"No," she shook her head. "I've had a big day, and I'm very tired; Haku. I've had a lot to think about."

He couldn't deny the human her rest. "Alright," he dropped his arm. "Sleep well."

Chihiro did.

* * *

><p>The next morning, though it was well past midday by the time Chihiro awoke and got ready, she made her way down to the boiler-room. There was one individual in the entire bathhouse who wouldn't swoon or chastise her or tell her what they thought was right for her, and that was Kamaji. Well, the old spider spirit wouldn't tell her what was right for her unless she was so blinded she couldn't see it herself; like with Haku for example. Kamaji greeted Chihiro warmly.<p>

"Sen!" he smiled. "What are you doing down here my child?"

Chihiro dipped her head. "You were right."

"About what?" chuckled Kamaji. "About Haku?" Chihiro nodded. "Oh, I know!"

"Don't tell anyone else," she warned lowly. "We're taking it slow."

"Alright, alright," he said and held all six arms up in the air in defence. "I promise not to tell!"

"Good, you'll have the dragon to answer to if I hear you've spilt you guts, Kamaji," teased Chihiro wickedly.

"Lord have mercy on me, then." Chihiro turned to leave then, in a rather bouncy twirl before Kamaji called her bathhouse name, and said, with a gentle smile. "I'm happy for you, my granddaughter. Haku is a good dragon."

Chihiro smiled and thanked the old spirit before jumping into the elevator and heading up to breakfast.

Over the next few hours, Chihiro busied herself with Rin – polished the stair rails, chatted to the spirit about what had happened when she had delivered Haku's food. Chihiro had shrugged and said the usual: she'd delivered the food, they'd talked and then she went to bed, which wasn't far from the truth. Rin shrugged and sprayed more polish on the golden rails.

After lunch at around five in the afternoon Chihiro headed out to cut some flowers from the hydrangea garden for a beautiful glass vase Chase kept on her mantelpiece. Meanwhile, while Chihiro stayed at Chase's repairs were being made on her burnt out apartment, so much so that it would probably be ready to move back into in the next week or so. Which was a relief. Not that spending time with Chase was arduous or anything; the woman was easy to get along with and most of the time spent her time elsewhere but it was always nice to have a place you could call your own. Spirits were beginning to file through the open doors as Chihiro walked back, taking the entry around the side rather than draw her attention as a human living among the spirits.

On her way up the elevator, basket of flowers hanging lazily on her arm, Chihiro spied Haku speaking with a rather large guest and conversing politely. He broke a smile and laughed before asking a attendant to do something for a guest. Then he was gone in a whiz and the next floor, also full of baths and customers came into view.

By the time Chihiro had arranged the flowers nicely in the glass jar, it was a little after dinner. She hadn't seen her roommate all day, and no doubt Rin and Haku were busy, as was Kamaji, so when dinner arrived on her doorstep, Chihiro went to spend some time with Bou, who was absent his mother. Yubaba was somewhere downstairs.

"Your hair is pretty, Sen," commented Bou as his fists delved into a giant bowl of rice.

"Thank you," she replied. Bou hadn't changed much, grown a little bigger perhaps, a little smarter and a better walker. He had a few teeth now, one down the bottom in the middle and two on the left and right up the top. He also had a small amount of brown hair growing from the crown of his head. "Your hair is growing nicely, too."

"Do you want some dessert, Sen?" asked Bou, who as it seemed, could beckon and call for food at any time he desired from the playpen.

"No, I have to have dessert with Haku – he gets upset if I don't visit him," she smiled. Bou scrunched up his face.

"Haku is scary."

"A little," she agreed casually, tidying up his toy room and placing the plush animals in large piles. "But he's very kind to me."

"That's good, I s'pose," sighed Bou and got onto his strong legs, waddled over and fell into a mountain of pillows. "Sen, I'm tired…"

"Do you want me to turn off the light?" she asked.

"Yeah," replied the baby sleepily and the room switched from sunshine to moonlight in the twist of a dial. The roof sparkled with glitter like the stairs overhead of the bathhouse roof. Chihiro left the baby to sleep, gathering the dishes and closing the door to the playhouse behind her. The dishes were left outside Yubaba's front door for an attendant to collect. Chihiro checked her watch. There was time for a bath before she had to meet the very scary Haku for dessert.

As time passed, Chihiro suddenly realised she was late, only just brushing her hair and having no time to put on makeup – the mascara she wore framed her eyes and she could always use a little extra colour to the lips and cheeks. Fumbling for the ties to her robes, Chihiro only had time to grab the 'gift' she'd arranged for Haku before running out the door and to the elevator, pushing the leaver upwards and hiding her gift in the robes of her clothes.

Haku already had a warm fire going by the time she knocked on the door and Chihiro offered the dragon a cheeky smile as she stepped under the threshold, hearing the door close behind her.

"I brought you a present," she said softly as Haku came up behind her, one hand pushing soft hair from her right ear and another resting softly on her shoulder.

"Hmm?" purred Haku. "I should be the one getting you gifts, Chihiro, not the other way around." Then curiosity got the better of him. "What is it?"

"Nope," she replied and lounged in his couch. "Maybe after some wine and dessert, I might let you have it…"

"I've already poured the wine," he said softly and slipped into the space beside Chihiro and the end of the lounge. "And there was little dessert served tonight – none that you like, anyhow."

"Well," she replied, taking a sip of wine. "I wasn't really in the mood for sweets, anyway. I suppose you can have your gift then."

Haku smiled triumphantly and his brain raced at exactly what the little human could have gotten him as a gift. Perhaps it was something to do with those flowers he'd seen her with earlier, or maybe it was a token of affection… "C-can I hold you, Chihiro?" he asked so delicately all Chihiro could do was nod.

But Haku was very courteous and lowered his body to lounge in the couch, letting Chihiro rest between his knees and encircling his arms around Chihiro's waist. In all honestly, it was nice being wedged between the lounge and his warm, shallowly breathing body. She sighed softly and nestled in to get comfortable before her hand delved into the folds of her robe and Chihiro revealed a tan leather wallet.

"This is what we use to carry our money and finances in," Chihiro commented and opened the wallet. "I thought you'd be interested in seeing it."

"Like a coin sack?" he asked and Chihiro mentally cringed at how messy her wallet was indeed – though there were money notes, there were also a lot of crumpled receipts and transactions, out of dated vouches and business cards.

"Sort of," she said and delved in to find a Yen. "This is our money, paper money."

Haku took the bill in his fingers and studied it. "You can have it if you want, Haku," she said. "I don't need it anymore and I know how you're interested in human possessions."

The dragon smiled. "Thank you Chihiro, that was very thoughtful of you."

And then she continued to explain the contents of her wallet. He laughed at the horrible photo on her driver's permit, one that allowed her to drive kind of train-like vehicles he didn't really understand. Nor did he understand how all her coins could be accessed by a piece of plastic that was fed into a machine. That didn't sound plausible at all. Chihiro went on to explain business cards, and gave him one that advertised a place where she went and got her hair cut in the human world.

It was a nice sensation to know now that Haku could touch her whenever he wanted though had no interest in taking advantage of her or scaring her off. He had waited a long time for her, and was not going to jeopardise things when she had only just began to trust him. Like now, for example, he was allowed to hold her, and for more than four seconds. He could hug her and touch her softly, run his fingers through silky tresses and rub his thumb against the supple skin of her cheek. That was what he enjoyed, the closeness he needed, the desire to be with Chihiro piled on top of those deep run feelings he wasn't ready to admit just yet. Eventually, after her second or third glass of wine, Chihiro began to become weary, and though Haku was contented just to hold her for a while longer, knew the human needed her rest and reluctantly accompanied her downstairs.

When Haku arrived at Chase's doorway, he set Chihiro on the bed and searched around for the cat woman. As of late he had developed a habit of staying in the presence of Chihiro until said woman turned up, or take her down to Rin's quarters before searching out Chase himself. Sometimes he got annoyed at her leisurely hours and the blasé way she handled Chihiro's security – whatever she did in her spare time, Haku didn't care, but when it came to Chihiro and the oath the cat had sworn, it mattered.

"Chase?" Haku reeled around to hear Chihiro's voice from the bathroom. "Chase, are you alright?"

Chase lay crumpled by the toilet bowl, her face sleek with sweat and her clothes dishevelled. With one arm, Chihiro hoisted Chase into her arms as suddenly another wave of nausea ran through the cat's body and she deposited the remains of her dinner into the toilet bowl.

"W-what's wrong, Chase?" asked Chihiro worriedly as Haku came to kneel by the bakeneko's side, offering his weight. "Did you eat something off?"

"I-I don't know," gurgled Chase in reply. "I think I got a stomach bug – you shouldn't stay here tonight, Chihiro, I don't want to give it to you."

Haku agreed but there was no way Chihiro was leaving Chase like this. Haku picked up Chase and took her over to her bed, transporting a bowl from the kitchen downstairs and placing it on the bedside table beside a glass of water. "How long have you been sick for?" asked Haku and felt for a fever on Chase's forehead.

"Half an hour or so, maybe an hour," Chase shrugged off his hand. "Please, don't worry about me, Chihiro – go down and sleep in Rin's room."

Chihiro shook her head and pressed a cold, damp cloth to Chase's slick forehead. "I don't want to leave you like this, Chase," she replied. "You'd do the same if it were me."

Chase whimpered and sunk lowly into the pillow. Haku assessed the situation and ever so subtly, cast a sleeping spell on the bakeneko unbeknownst to Chihiro who stood beside him. "It's not a stomach bug," said Haku. "She must have eaten something off from the kitchen – I'll make you up a futon, Chihiro, I don't want you sleeping with her, just in case I'm mistaken."

Chihiro agreed. She couldn't say her favourite past-time was throwing up her guts. Haku's magic made a comfortable futon on the bedroom floor before he bowed lowly to Chihiro and wished her a good night's sleep. He left the room silently.

The human woman sighed and made her way over to where Chase was sleeping in a cold sweat and pressed the cold cloth to her forehead. Chihiro did indeed go to sleep in the futon, but when dawn broke, Chase was up heaving again and Chihiro did all she could to keep the woman comfortable: rubbing her back and shoulders, offering cool glasses of water and washing down her skin as she panted before the lining of her stomach filled up the toilet again.

"I'm sorry, Chihiro," rasped Chase when it was perhaps eight or nine in the morning and they hadn't had so much as a wink of sleep.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," she had replied gently, wiping down the sweating nape of her neck with a cool cloth. "You'd do the same for me."

And at eleven, Chihiro helped the stumbling Chase back into bed, where she slept soundly for at least a few hours. Chihiro rested beside her, her back against the headboard and her head resting on her shoulders. Breakfast was delivered with a knock on the door and startled Chihiro, desperately hoping it didn't wake Chase. It hadn't and wearily, Chihiro ate her breakfast before dozing again. When there was another knock, not five minutes later, Chihiro rolled out of bed and pulled the door open harder than she expected to. Haku looked surprised on the other end.

"Hello Chihiro," he said softly. "Have you slept at all?"

"No," she gritted and just then did he realise how much of a toll no rest could be on the human body. She wasn't glowing as usual and her skin had a thin layer of oil smeared across it. Her eyes were watery and red with hanging black bags underneath them. Chihiro's lips and cheeks were colourless and her temper was very short. Sympathetically he reached out to rub his thumb on her forearm and Chihiro huffed in frustration.

"You must be tired – Chase was up all night, I assume?" Chihiro nodded. "You should get some rest. You can sleep in my bed if you wish."

"Or have a few dozen shots of coffee," he heard the human mutter but didn't understand. Haku went to Chase's bedside. The cat reeked of up-chuck.

"You present a convincing argument," chuckled Haku when Chase opened her watery eyes. "So I suppose you can have night off."

Chase managed to crack a small smile at that and laughed. "Haku…," she whispered and he leant in closer to hear.

"Hmm?"

"Can you…" she sighed. "Can you get me the spirit named Hotaru… h-he works down in the kitchen?"

Haku frowned. "Hotaru, the firefly catcher?"

Chase smiled. "Yeah, Hotaru."

* * *

><p>I bet you all loved this chapter? Am I right? I certainly loved it; and things get a lot more interesting from here off (as if they'd get duller with a dragon and a human suddenly knowing each other's affections?)<p>

Thanks to the spectacular people who reviewed the last chapter and eagerly awaited this upload. The time you take, the five second review to let me know your quick appreciation, to the people who take a good time out to give me a well rounded critique are all appreciated. Thank you to,

**Vegetaloverr135, ****sarima san****, ****irmaida****, ****Totally CRAZY and Hyper****, ****FlutterbyBella****, ****Lillix Vail****, ****Sokka2Me****, ****sieni1**** , ****Ziggy-zee, Virginia denizard, ****EmmaMarie****, ****sakiza7san7, ****Scuffed-kicks****, ****M3c4nica****, ****EmpressOfCookieMonster****, ****Skye Wolfe****, ****Savvyzzzz****, ****Libby16****, **and **Jade Mahoneysuckle**.

Next time: When a fight erupts between Chihiro and Haku, intervention comes from the strangest of people.

Thank you all.

Please review!

**~Arlia'Devi**


	18. XVIII: Unexpected Intervention

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away in any respect; all rights go to Hayao Miyazaki and associates. I make no money from this.

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

**XVIII: Unexpected Intervention**

Haku summoned the spirit named Hotaru, the firefly catcher Yubaba had once hired. He had been given such a fake name when she'd caught him catching fireflies under the porch of the bathhouse, washed out from the winter rain twenty years ago. He'd kept the name when, upon Haku breaking the contract, his original name couldn't be retrieved. Like all the spirits in the bathhouse, Hotaru didn't age – perhaps Hotaru was around nineteen or twenty, the youthful age of beauty. The spirit was a tall male, around a head or two shorter than Haku had had a thick head of wispy dirty blonde hair. Chihiro recognised Hotaru from the dance, the spirit seated by Chase, although back then she didn't know his name.

Haku took Chihiro by the elbow gently as Hotaru leant by Chase's bedside. "Come Chihiro," he whispered softly. "Leave these two, you need your rest."

Chihiro attempted to tell Haku she was fine and really didn't need the rest, but exited her bedroom in courteous of the privacy between the two. Haku guided her towards the elevator. "You can rest in my quarters. I suppose on some level it's perhaps not proper, but I don't trust anyone but myself in regards to you…"

"You don't trust Hotaru?" asked Chihiro softly. She was trying to stave off drowsiness, but with Haku's body heat lulling her and remembering how comfortable his body was just a few hours ago, the cracks were beginning to show.

"I don't know him," replied the dragon as if that sufficed.

"What do you think his relationship to Chase is?"

"My position as her employer," replied Haku rigidly. "Discretions me to believe that it's just a professional friendship."

Chihiro blanched at his reply. That obviously wasn't what he was thinking, but Haku wasn't so keenly angled to tell Chihiro of his real opinion. He invited her into his quarters and the covers to his grand bed were already pushed back, though it was obvious it had been made up previously.

"Rest, Chihiro," ordered Haku more than anything and guided her into his bedroom. He closed the shoji doors to the balcony and pulled across a emerald fabric veil. Outside it was raining softly, the sky like in the beautiful water painting hanging on the wall opposite his bed: soft rolling clouds dabbed in grey and steel blue and rain falling in hazy sheets onto the reflective ground.

Chihiro lay in Haku's bed not all that comfortably – more awkward than anything else as he came to kneel by her side. His fingertips came to rest above her eyebrows before sweeping down and closing her eyelids. "Rest."

"Why are you upset?" she whispered and opened her eyes again. She could definitely see it in his eyes; the emotion of sadness. It was beginning to eat at her.

"It's nothing that should worry you," he replied nonchalantly and ushered her eyes closed again with the sweep of her hand. Haku could smell the curiosity in her scent, also mixed in for the worry she felt for her friend. He hadn't meant to get mad at her, but his mind was spinning at that moment. He hadn't even gotten things cleared up in his own head when she'd asked him what the matter was. What was going on? She didn't understand, but how could she understand? She was only a human…

"Tell me," Chihiro said, snapping her eyes back open.

Haku smelt the tinge of annoyance in her scent, which only increased his own. "It is of no concern to you, Chihiro – now rest your eyes before I'm forced to make you."

"Don't you subject me like you do the rest of the bathhouse, Haku," she growled lowly. "If you dare use your magic on me without asking previously, if you force it onto me, I swear I will never utter a single word to you again."

A snarl erupted from his throat even before he realised it had surfaced. It had scared Chihiro, the spike in her scent telling him of this. But even as she lay in his bed and staring right into his fiery eyes with no chance of yielding before him, he suddenly realised how much of a beast he was being to this woman, to this woman he was supposed to love.

Chihiro sighed and rolled onto her back, her eyes leaving Haku's and staring up at the roof. "Leave me alone, Haku," spoke the woman coldly and suddenly Haku felt very, very guilty when he smelt her tears. Even more so, his gut sank when he saw them spill over and run down her temples. "I don't want to look at you right now…"

"Chihiro…" he muttered, feeling more like a dog with its tail between its legs than a man.

"I don't think this is going to work out."

"Chihiro," all but whimpered the dragon. "Please don't be mad at me. I-I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't mean to snap at you, I just-,"

"You obviously don't trust me enough to tell me what you think, Haku," she replied. "You obviously don't think I'm worth explaining your thoughts – I don't really know what I expected from you. Obviously too much…"

"Chihiro d-don't-,"

"Leave me alone, Haku," she repeated indifferently. "Go down and snap to the other staff; they take it. I won't, and I never will. Now leave me alone. I don't want to see you for a while."

Haku nodded and slinked out the door, feeling the full force of the woman's silent fury through the cold emerald necklace pressed against the skin of his chest inside his tunic. Sullenly, he made his way down to the bathhouse working floors and didn't disturb Chihiro for hours.

_I should have just told her_, whimpered the dragon. He didn't know how long or how many expensive gifts it would take to get himself out of this mess.

* * *

><p>Chihiro lay and rested for many hours in Haku's quarters; her anger not bubbling down the slightest until eventually her eyes fluttered closed and she was able to sleep for a few moments. When she did sleep, Chihiro was marred with nightmares and a restless slumber. There was one, Haku, leaving the bathhouse after their scuffle; then he, again, being forever more angry. Chihiro didn't like it when they fought, especially when it was serious, but their temperaments were so different she'd come to realise in her almost month and a half living in a vicinity close to the man. Haku was easy to anger, and had a fierce temper. Such a fierce temper, Chihiro realised, probably came with his dragon nature. He would fight and push his point. He was also known to keep things bottled up, which forever frustrated Chihiro.<p>

A point of being together meant that he was supposed to share at least a few thoughts with her, wasn't it? Maybe that was why she had always had failed relationships in the past. Maybe she shouldn't have gotten so angry about it, given him time and for Haku to confide in her when he needed to. That, however, didn't give him a reason to become angry with her; to snarl and snap at her like a lowlier staff member. Chihiro knew Haku was hiding something about Chase and she'd be damned to say she wasn't worried about her friend.

It was around four in the afternoon when Haku did return to his quarters and only glanced into his bedroom before making his way into his office. Haku had locked eyes with Chihiro, but had offered no gesture of acknowledgement and simply turned his eyes away. That had made Chihiro, who had been willing to sit down like adults and discuss the matter, angry once again. Without another thought, shr threw back the covers to Haku's bed, adjusted her clothes, smoothed over her hair and stalked into the office in pursuit of Haku.

Chihiro found the dragon sullenly going over paperwork. Yet again he didn't turn his emerald head upwards to acknowledge her presence, although he could smell her there. She smelt of anger once again, and hurt. Damn, he'd hurt her by ignoring her, but at the moment, he had little interest to care.

"Hello Haku," she spat his name like a bad taste.

"Hello Chihiro," he replied in a deadpan voice, not bothering to look up from where he was writing on a paper.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Paperwork," he replied.

"… For what?"

"Chase."

Chihiro frowned. "Why – is she alright?'

Haku sighed. "She won't be working for me for a while."

"W-what?" Chihiro choked and her throat constricted. "S-she's not very sick, is she?"

"Not anymore," Haku replied nonchalantly and signed his name at the bottom of the paper slip.

"W-where is she?" a horrible feeling was churning in her gut. Chihiro knew Haku could smell her uneasiness, the tormenting feelings that were plaguing her but he made no effort to soothe her almost morbid thoughts. _That must mean…_ "Where is Chase now?"

He shrugged as if the bakeneko's whereabouts were of little matters. "Downstairs somewhere by now, probably." And then he did look up to her, his emerald eyes completely emotional and spoke to her professionally, as if she was only a worker to him. "And your apartment is ready, Chihiro. You may live there now, as Chase's old room is getting renovated."

_Chase's old room?_ No. There was a stab in Chihiro's heart and suddenly she took flight from the room, leaving Haku bent over his desk and ink dripping over the paperwork. No! At the front door to his chambers, where she fumbled and jiggled the doorknob until it opened, tears began to spill over her face and she resisted the urge to fall into a blubbering heap. Haku would only watch her cry pathetically if she did; like the cold emotionless dog he was. She was beginning to agree with Rin; sometimes Haku really didn't deserve the kindness she gave him.

Meanwhile, Haku sat at his desk and moved the slip regarding Chase's clause of working contract to the side. He smelt Chihiro's worry and her dread, and the last time she had seen the bakeneko, she had been very sick. Yet he was still angry with himself, and yet again, taken it out on her. It made him sick to the stomach for Chihiro to be this way – their fight had taken more of an effect on him than he'd anticipated and downstairs everything had gone wrong. He'd been crabbier to staff than usual, things has smashed and guests had complained, and then he'd stumbled up to his office to finish the preparations for Chase, seen Chihiro and something inside had blamed the woman for the terrible day he'd had. Haku hadn't even had the decency to smile at her upon his entrance, and now he cradled his head into his hands while Chihiro, crying all the way, hit the elevator to the lowest floor.

* * *

><p>Kamaji was firing up the boiler at four in the afternoon and received a crying Chihiro at approximately fifteen past four. It was not that he didn't like seeing his favourite granddaughter, he just preferred it when she was happy and not blubbering about a fight she'd had with Haku. His head ached so often about how thick headed those two were: anyone could see they were meant for each other but they just wouldn't put their pride to the side. Kamaji had been real hopeful when she'd come down and said she and the dragon were going slow – now, one fight in and she was ready to call it quits.<p>

"Sen, Sen, Sen," Kamaji sung her name softly as one hand stretched down to pet her head. "What's the matter? These tears aren't for Haku."

"C-Chase," blubbered Chihiro. "Something's happened to Chase; something really bad and Haku acted as if he didn't even care for it."

"I didn't think it was that bad," muttered Kamaji, but then, he didn't really understand humans anyway.

"And Haku and I had a fight," snivelled Chihiro. "I don't really know what I expected of him; I didn't want him to change but I thought he would trust me, even just a little more… He keeps saying he does but everything he does tell me he doesn't."

Kamaji rolled his eyes. He would really have to stick it to them when Haku came down here. He rarely made his way down to the boiler-room if it wasn't for gathering herbs for his own baths or giving Kamaji his pay packet, but something told the old spirit said dragon would be down sooner rather than later. And the sooner he did the better. Kamaji didn't know how many more times he could bare anymore of this nonsense from either party.

At six o'clock, Rin slid in to give Kamaji and the soot balls their dinner and spied Chihiro. "Oh hey, Sen, I didn't know you were down here," said Rin and crawled by the girl's side. "If I did I would have brought down your dinner."

"I'm not really hungry, thanks, Rin…" muttered Chihiro.

Suddenly, Rin frowned. "What's wrong Sen? What's with all the tears?"

"She had a fight with Haku," informed Kamaji while wolfing down a dried newt.

"Really?" said Rin sympathetically. "Huh, we've all been there, Sen, don't worry," the woman patted Chihiro's shoulder soothingly. "Want me to go upstairs and kick his ass for you?"

Chihiro laughed, but Kamaji said, "That won't be necessary, thank you Rin. Just tell him to come down to the boiler room when he gets the chance."

Chihiro didn't need to ask Kamaji of his intentions when Rin disappeared through the little peep-door again. Chihiro rested down the boiler room while Kamaji worked and her gaze was transfixed on the army of soot balls he had working to keep the fire going for the boilers. Chihiro held respect for the little monsters: it was hard work lugging all that coal back and forth, and the air from the boiler was scoldingly hot.

When a 'ting' echoed through the room, signifying that the elevator had come to rest at the base of the bathhouse, Chihiro prepared herself for the onslaught that would come when Haku made his presence known. But as the shadow grew closer and Kamaji hummed to himself, it was evident that it wasn't Haku visiting down there. A small woman with a blonde bob popped around the corner sheepishly. Chase waved and gave a small smile.

"Hi Chihiro," she said and stepped elegantly across the sea of soot balls working. "Haku told me to come down here and explain; he said that you got rather upset and didn't understand what was going on…"

Chihiro frowned. "All Haku said was that you weren't working here anymore and that your old apartment was being stripped. I-I thought," Chihiro began to blubber. "You were so sick and I don't know spirit illnesses very well, I though you'd…"

"Oh Chihiro!" cried Chase and embraced the woman. "Don't be so silly! Oh, Haku, what a meanie, not telling you and leaving you to make up your own conclusions!"

"Haku is mean," she agreed. "We had a fight…"

"I know – I think he's coming down a little later. Rin gave him a right lecture about you, you know," Chase winked. "I think she made him feel very guilty."

Chihiro blushed. "What do you have to explain, then? You don't look sick anymore… was it just something you ate?"

Chase shook her head and Chihiro realised she didn't look sick at all anymore. Her hair was glossier and if not a little blonder. Her skin was bronzed and glowing, ideally flawless and the woman wore an uncommonly seen around bathhouse parts: a long white dress, cut off and adorned with small crystal beads along the neckline and bottom hem. The girl was basically made of smiles and her blue eyes sparkled. Chihiro frowned, if she didn't know any better…

"Haku told me how to tell you in words you'd understand," started Chase in a tone that was highly enthusiastic. "Well, here goes… I hope you understand when I say… I'm pregnant!"

"P-pregnant?" Chihiro spluttered while behind her Kamaji and the soot balls were celebrating, clapping in the air and making noises.

"Yeah," Chase nodded. "I'm having a child… well, my kind call them kittens. Only one though, one kitten."

Chihiro laughed and embraced the woman, not having the heart to tell her of the other meaning of 'having a kitten' meant in the human world. But with Chase, a bakeneko, she assumed that 'having a kitten' was a correct way of saying she was expecting a baby.

"Who's the father?" asked Chihiro. Chase blushed.

"Hotaru," she replied. "He's a neko spirit like me who I met nine years ago: the firefly catcher. Of course four of those years I didn't speak a word of Japanese to converse with him, and he was always my senior… I don't know, Chihiro – we always had this link, and we just…"

"Fell in love?" Kamaji added with a crooning smile. "Yes, Chihiro knows a lot about love, though these days she doesn't like to admit it." Chase snickered.

"And then we… um, well, I had the urge to have a litter – it's very instinctual, I've felt it before but I never had a mate, and well, now Hotaru's my mate." She was blubbering. "T-the first time I carried two, and they both died… I know almost instantly that I am pregnant; I was going to keep it until I was sure and the kitten was growing, but you and Haku saw me, and Haku knew right away…"

"Is that what he wouldn't tell me?" Chihiro frowned.

"Please don't be angry!" implored the bakeneko. "It was a surprise to Haku too, he didn't understand. He didn't know my relationship with Hotaru, though I thought he knew when I began sneaking off at night… it just surprised him, and it wasn't Haku's place to tell you. It was mine."

"I'm happy for you," Chihiro sucked in a breath. "But when Haku was telling me; well, we were angry at each other and he made it sound like you'd died… Why is your apartment getting stripped?"

"Refurbished," Chase replied. "It has to get cleansed for the kitten and re-designed to accommodate it. It's a very traditional custom for a new family; it promotes a prosperous new life. Hotaru's going to move in also, you should really meet him, Chihiro; Hotaru is a lovely man."

"I'm sure he is," smiled Chihiro and hugged her friend once more. "How long is the gestation period for bakeneko's, Chase?"

"Three months," replied the girl quickly and Chihiro was shocked. In three months she would give birth to a tiny baby – how did the process get sped up? Chihiro didn't have much time to ponder this suddenly, as Chase stood up and bowed lowly as the elevator around the corner came to rest with a 'ting!".

"Greetings, Haku," Kamaji smiled wickedly and Chase took her leave, bowing to Haku when he entered the boiler room chambers.

"Hello Kamaji," greeted Haku eloquently. "All is well down here?"

"Fit as a fiddle," replied the old spirit. "You've come for Sen?"

"I was summoned down here," he replied with a quick snap, not bothering to look Chihiro's way. "By Rin I believe."

"You didn't tell me Chase was pregnant," Chihiro seethed suddenly and Haku's eyes flashed to where she was kneeling.

"It's not my place to."

"You knew what I thought, the conclusions I drew from what you were saying about Chase-,"

"The conclusions you jumped to, you mean," interrupted Haku.

"You knew what I was thinking and you didn't say it wasn't true – you knew how hurt I was thinking that Chase had passed away and you did nothing to say it wasn't true, you let me suffer!"

"Alright," hummed Chase awkwardly to Kamaji. "I'll be going now. Don't let these two rip of each other's heads, alright Boiler man?" Chase gave a wayward glance to Kamaji who cackled in reply. Silently, she snuck around the bickering couple and headed up the elevator.

"You don't understand, Chihiro!"

"How can I understand?" she screeched. "You don't _let_ me understand, Haku! You keep saying how you trust me, but I find it very hard to believe you."

"I don't trust you? You don't trust _me_!"

"Enough!" cried a booming voice from a top a wooden platform. Kamaji hissed and suddenly his entire body turned and focused on Haku, all six arms buckling behind his back and spikes that Chihiro assumed always laid flat against his old spider skin, reared up. "You two are like children! Stupid idiotic children! I am fed up with your incessant, intolerable squabbling!"

Haku growled in warning to the boiler man. "Watch what you say to me, Kamaji." His eyes flickered dangerously. "Boiler men are easily replaced."

"No," boomed Kamaji. "You listen to me, Haku! I am over ten thousand years old and never in my life have I met two thicker-skulled people than you two. You will respect my status as serving this boiler room for over five hundred years, Haku and you will listen to what I've got to say: put your pride on the shelf for once and listen to me."

Chihiro smiled smugly when Haku said nothing. Kamaji had never burst like this before… "Are you really as stupid as I thought – how long have you been in love with this woman, Haku? How long? I did not know dragons were as cowardly as you are; I had never met one before you, and I must say, you don't do the legends any justice. And if you keep being so thick headed and utterly stupid, I swear on the Lord that I'll poison your bathwater and you'll be very, very sick for many days."

"Is there a point to this rambling, Kamaji?" gritted Haku as he stood rigidly across the pass where the soot balls worked. They had stopped and quivered in their spots as Kamaji boomed.

"Are you a grown man, or a hatchling, Haku?" a token fell from the roof by Kamaji ignored it. "Certainly not the first if you've been sulking all day, arguing with Chihiro and deceiving her. She said before she is reconsidering your offer, and I don't blame her, Haku. Tell me, are you really going to keep your pride and live your life as a lonely old, crabby dragon? Sen is my only granddaughter and I will be a dead spirit if I pass her to someone as unworthy as you are right now, Haku. In all the years I have known you and the things that you've done, I can honestly say I am disgusted in you at this very moment."

Chihiro sniggered, but then regretted it as suddenly Kamaji turned his anger on her. "And you! For heaven sake's, are you as stupid as your dragon, Sen? I'd hate to think you're doing all the rumours on human's true. If I have to hear you deny your love for Haku one more time, Sen, I am going to throw myself in the boiler and have the kitchen staffs serve me up for that night's dinner. Zeniba told you herself you belong here; meeting Haku three times isn't by chance – you're too headstrong to realise there are divine forces tampering with you and all you'll get is misery if you two don't hurry up and accept it."

Chihiro sunk lowly into her shoulders as Kamaji continued on, "Now you two can sit down here and makeup, and if you fight again I'll lock you into the same room until you either work it out or end up dismembering each other. I am sick of this, from the both of you! There's only so much an old spirit can put up with your pathetic issues. Haku, Chihiro is human – she can't read minds. Chihiro, Haku is a dragon, he can get very temperamental, find a way to deal with it." Kamaji huffed then and Haku looked over to Chihiro in surprise. "Now sit down, shut up, make up and then get the hell out of my boiler room – I have work to do." Kamaji turned back to the several bath tokens that had dropped from the roof amidst his rambling.

In one fluid motion, Haku stepped over the working soot balls and crouched to rub the tear stains away from Chihiro's cheek. "Kamaji's right on some sort of level," he snickered and Chihiro laughed softly. "I'm sorry, Chihiro – I don't want to lose you, I didn't mean to snap. I should have told you what was going on."

"You should have," replied Chihiro and found herself leaning into his touch. "But I'm sorry too; I shouldn't have gotten as hurt as I did. I know you have your secrets and thoughts; I only hope you trust me enough to tell them to me. I can't read minds on what you're feeling and I can't smell it so you have to _tell_ me, Haku."

"I know, but you don't have to be sorry for anything, Chihiro," he laughed lightly. "I was the one who acted like a child all day."

"Yeah, you sort of did," Chihiro laughed and allowed Haku to help her up. A rumble from her stomach had Haku quirking a brow.

"Kamaji?" Haku regarded the spider again.

"Hmm?"

"What if this goes wrong?" he asked, his eyes not wavering from Chihiro's for a moment, though his lips were pursed worriedly.

Kamaji chuckled for a moment, and Chihiro had to admit she was thinking the same thing. What if it all really did go wrong? That they couldn't function like normal people, or stand the sight of each other – what sort of life would that give her in the spirit world? Was she willing to risk it, really? The old boiler man replied with a chuckle, "What if it goes right?"

Haku smiled then, and Chihiro realised that it was all they really needed, all they could really do was give it a shot. Just one shot to see if they could make the distance, the strange dragon and human couple. Said dragon chuckled and said, "Hungry?"

"I haven't eaten since breakfast this morning," said the human sheepishly.

"That was rather silly," he commented but made no effort to chide her for such stupidity, running his mouth on how she needed at least three meals a day to keep her body healthy. "Come, we will get some dinner – I have not eaten either." Chihiro felt Haku slip his hand into hers, and she couldn't help but blush and the dragon loved the sudden colour of her cheekbones. Her scent spiked that she was surprised but not at all upset. "Goodbye, Kamaji – have a pleasurable night."

"Yeah, yeah," growled Kamaji. "Now get outta my sight."

Haku smiled and helped Chihiro step over the working soot balls. They dropped their coal to wave goodbye to their favourite human and Kamaji growled and told them to get back to work. "Bye grandpa!" Chihiro waved and Kamaji grinned.

"Goodbye granddaughter!" and then he laughed, getting back to mixing the herbs in the mortar in his lap. Haku pressed the button for the elevator and they stood in silence while the rickety old thing made its way up.

"Haku," Chihiro rested her head on his forearm and knew he was smiling down at her. "I'm sorry."

The dragon swivelled and took Chihiro into his embrace. "Stop saying you're sorry – there's nothing to apologise for." The girl sighed into his hug, wrapping her arms around his lithe body. "Now, are we going to keep dancing around this like small children or are we going to be mature adults?" she nodded in his chest and inwardly admitted that she was becoming increasingly giddy in glee. He could probably smell it in her scent and a low, pleasing growl was her answer. "Come, Chihiro – I'll take the night off tonight." Haku broke the embrace as the elevator arrived and stepped in, offering Chihiro his hand. "Will you dine with me?"

It was all Chihiro could do to nod as Haku slung his arm around her shoulder and rubbed them softly; dropping and maintaining a professional distance once the bath levels came into view. The two collected their dinner from the kitchen rather late, though all the food remained hot magically before going up the elevator intent on dining in Haku's quarters.

However, when Chihiro remembered that her apartment was ready to move back into, she made Haku stop at the floor that Chase's floor; although it was evident he really didn't want to. "Err, Chihiro, I'd rather we didn't," he muttered as she placed her food tray on the floor and fumbled with the lock on the door.

"You said this is where I was staying tonight," she replied and unlocked the door. "I want to see what a good job the bathhouse's team have done on it."

"It's not that, um," suddenly he grabbed Chihiro's hand over the doorknob. "When I said that I was rather annoyed at you… It's not particularly suitable for you to be sleeping in…" he chuckled nervously when Chihiro peeled his hand away and opened the door.

"Oh, Haku…," she groaned and shot a look to the dragon beside her when she saw exactly what he had done in the heat of anger. The entire apartment was empty and awaiting to be furnished and in no condition of her staying overnight properly in there. In the middle of where the lounge room was and beside the fireplace was a futon and a blanket. "Is this some sort of punishment for fighting with you – I get to sleep in an empty apartment on the floor?"

He chuckled awkwardly and closed the door. "I'll, um, get that fixed in the morning, Chihiro. Of course you can't sleep in there; if you so wish, you can sleep in my quarters tonight."

Chihiro narrowed her eyes to the dragon and picked up her food tray, still steaming hot. Magic was certainly good for some things. "And what happened to taking it slow, and my honour, Haku?"

Haku smiled earnestly and suddenly they were transported into the small foyer of his apartment. "We can still go slowly, if that's what you wish Chihiro, and I have no desires to dishonour you – you may have the entirety of my bed and I'll sleep on a futon." He noticed her apprehension and smelt the guilt she had for kicking him out of his bed. "Don't humans have friends sleep in their quarters?"

"Friends again, huh?" Chihiro asked wickedly.

"Eat your dinner, little human," he said flatly and nudged her over toward a small four piece dining table a little off the office and lounge. On the table sat a bottle of breathing wine and two wine glasses. Haku's stomach growled and Chihiro laughed. "Hurry up I'm hungry," he teased. "Otherwise I'll be forced to devour _you_."

After a leisurely dinner and a few glasses of wine later, plus a sweet dessert thrown in, Haku reclined back on his lounge and chuckled softly as a fire flickered in the hearth. The dragon sighed contently as Chihiro slipped under his arm and rested her head on his chest, feeling the vibrations of his laughter. Her hands ran over where, in his tunic, her emerald necklace was being held.

"I'm stupid," he sighed and wrapped one arm around Chihiro's shoulder.

The human nodded in agreement. "I'm stupid too – such an idiot."

"We're both idiots," agreed Haku.

Chihiro laughed and sunk into his side. "Yeah," she sighed. "But at least we're each other's idiots."

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A great many thanks to:<p>

**Totally CRAZY and Hyper, Kiara d'Arc Erzsebeth, thebiutifulworld, Scuffed-kicks, Virginia denizard, Paramore-Inuyasha-fan, EmpressOfCookieMonster, Sokka2Me, irmaida, Skye Wolfe, Jade Mahoneysuckle, DSikitty2224, Jikarashino Haruko**, **IKillatFirstsight, FlutterbyBella** and **Libby16.**

And congratulations to,** Kiara d'Arc Erzsebeth, Jikarashino** **Haruko**, who guessed that Chase was pregnant. Kudos.  
>And to whoever receives alerts that new chapters have been uploaded, please be rest assured that they haven't, but this happens when I edit and re-upload some chapters.<p>

The Path of Water has reached **200 **reviews, and I'm so glad you all take the time out to review. It really means a lot to me. Sorry this one was a little late, but better late than never, huh?

Next time: The bathhouse is frantically busy and Chihiro must juggle work duties, her girlfriends and her new dragon suitor. Fun is ensured.

**Please review!**

~ **Arlia'Devi **


	19. XIX: Someone Special

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away in any respect; all rights go to Hayao Miyazaki and associates. I make no money from this.

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

**XIX: Someone Special**

_When love is not madness, it is not love. _

**~Pedro Calderon de la Barca**

Two large russet eyes peeked at him from over the bedside as Chihiro looked down. Haku was sleeping on the floor on a futon while she took up the entirety of his large bed. It was around midnight. The fire burning on the other side of the room highlighted his face with flickering flames; his emerald eyes burning and looking more like a beast than ever. Chihiro though it made him look even more handsome.

"Is Hotaru a nice spirit?" asked Chihiro with her chin resting on one bent elbow and a hand pushing back her dishevelled chocolate hair.

Haku shrugged. "I suppose. I tried to dig up a little information, but I know frustratingly little about him."

"Why does that bother you?" she asked. "You can't know everything about everyone of the spirits that works here, it would be impossible."

Haku sat up from his futon and ran a finger softly across Chihiro's cheek. "It wouldn't faze me as such, but Chase is your friend and I am only worried for your safety, Chihiro; if Hotaru cannot be trusted and is getting to you through Chase then…"

"Chase would be heartbroken if that was true, Haku," replied Chihiro and Haku's eyes dropped.

"Yes, well," he muttered. "But look at it from my perspective, irrelevant of what Chase has said to you about him: I didn't know Chase had any intimate connections months prior to you arriving here, and suddenly in a month she suddenly announces she's mated to another bakeneko and is expecting a kitten." Haku sighed. "Although I should have seen it coming; Hotaru is the only bakeneko and they're instinctively drawn to their own kind like any spirit..."

Chihiro shrugged. "Sometimes you just have to give people a chance, Haku and sometimes trust what their friends say about them, sometimes don't," and then she smirked. "I mean, if I went on what people said about you then I would never have decided to get together with you…"

Haku laughed good-naturedly. "What do they say about me, Chihiro?" he purred softly, resting his head on her supporting arm and batting his eyelashes softy. "Don't tell me," one finger began to trail the soft skin up her arm. "I can guess. They must think you're insane for agreeing to be with a malevolent and wicked dragon like me."

Chihiro hummed, "What they don't know doesn't hurt them." and Haku laughed softly before reclining back on his futon, but not before softly pressing his lips against Chihiro's temple.

"When are you considering telling your friends?" he murmured softly, as if he was deliberating if it was a good idea or not. "Surely, they cannot be left in the dark forever."

"I will tell them when I am ready," replied Chihiro. "And you?" then she laughed, "Oh wait, you have no friends to tell."

The dragon feigned horror and pretended to be hurt at Chihiro's hurtful but obvious teasing tone. He growled in the back of his throat but it was all show as the corners of his mouth twisted up into a grin. "Go to sleep now, little one," he hummed. "It's been a long day and you need your rest."

"Before I go to sleep, Haku…?"

Haku hummed drowsily in answer.

"Where is Chase staying if her apartment is being refurbished?"

"Hotaru's quarters," he replied with a yawn. "For around a week or so. She should be used to it, she spent many nights there." And then he laughed softly and Chihiro blushed. "_Many_ nights."

"Haku!" chided Chihiro. 'Stop being such a cad – get your mind out of the gutter." She huffed. "I never knew dragons could be so dirty minded."

"Oh you have _no_ idea."

Chihiro was about to rebuke, until the sound of soft dragon snores closed her mouth and she peered over the side of the bed to see Haku's contently slumbering face. His emerald hair fanned out around his face, framing it just so and his sooty lashes contrasted against his moonlight illuminated alabaster skin. He sighed contently and Chihiro decided to let sleeping dragon's lie, rolling back over and quickly following him into slumber land.

* * *

><p>It became obvious the following morning that there was no way Chihiro could ever feign sleeping with Haku around. There was something that told him when she was awake and when she was sleeping and so, although she lie in his bed quite contently with her eyes closed, around midday he began to torment her.<p>

The smell of breakfast would be the easiest thing to get the lazy human out of bed with, but where was the fun in that?

Haku dropped a crystal vase.

"Oops," he grinned as the crystal smashed and ran all across the room. Chihiro murmured and rolled over, told him to go away and then sighed contently as she snuggled into his pillows.

While magic whipped the crystal vase back together, he padded over to her bedside. "Human's only need eight or nine hours sleep," he reminded the fact rather sourly. "You're just being lazy."

"I'm allowed to be lazy," she replied simply and rolled over so that her back was to him.

"If you don't get up now I'll have to punish you," he warned, even though by her scent it was never going to work. She was quite contented on lying in bed for another hour or two at least. "I'll make you clean the big tub."

His threats were meaningless. "Whatever Haku."

The idea of running cold water over her face crossed his mind, but that would just anger Chihiro and she'd end up cold-shouldering him all day. That wouldn't be any fun. He opted for opening the curtains over the shoji door and letting sunlight be bathed into the room. And then a devilishly wicked thought popped into his mind.

"I feel like a fly before breakfast," he hummed to himself and stood back to admire the winter sun. A hand went up and began to unfasten the strings of his tunic. "I certainly don't want to ruin my clothes though."

Chihiro's scent spiked suddenly when his tunic was tossed on the bed, on top of her body no less, as she realised he was stripping at the foot of the bed. "Haku," she groaned lowly and pulled the covers up over her head. "Stop being a jerk; I'll get up in five minutes."

"Good," he hummed. "You have a lot to do today and it won't get done if you're lounging around in my bed all day."

Chihiro sighed and peeled back the covers. She was almost disappointed when Haku had his tunic back on by the time she did so, although felt furiously guilty for wanting a peek on the man's, she assumed, pretty decent body. Haku padded into another area of the apartment and suddenly a lovely smelling fragrance filled the air. Breakfast was served and Chihiro shimmed up to sit in bed, while Haku sat opposite her.

"Rin has informed me that she ordered a whole new catalogue of furniture in and you can pick at your discretion what you want for the apartment. It'll be charged to the bathhouse account, so feel free to spend whatever you want."

"I'd rather have a look around the storage rooms first, if you don't mind," replied Chihiro. Haku gave her a teasing smile.

"Snoop."

Chihiro laughed and ate her breakfast slowly. Haku continued with the day's business. "You're probably best to leave Chase alone for a while; I don't particularly want you going to Hotaru's quarters alone. Besides she probably needs her rest." Chihiro didn't know where Hotaru's quarters were to visit in the first place. Haku continued on. "And then well, Rin always needs help with the staff; I don't particularly mind what you do, as long as you meet me for dessert again."

Chihiro smiled. "You have my day quite worked out, don't you?"

"I only take care to schedule everyone around myself," replied the dragon wickedly before suddenly rising. Only then did Chihiro notice he was fully dressed, polished and preened and had eaten his breakfast. "I have business to attend to Chihiro and so do you." He leant down and pressed a soft kiss to the woman's cheek. "I'll see you tonight."

"Alright," Chihiro smiled, taking in his lovely subtle smell. "See you later."

The door closed softly to Haku's quarters.

* * *

><p>"What in the Eastern Lands kept you, Sen?" growled Rin as Chihiro finally managed to stumble down to the lower bathhouse levels to meet the sable spirit woman. "You're half an hour late!"<p>

"Sorry," Chihiro shrugged sheepishly. "I overslept."

"Yeah, well, it's all you humans do: sleep!" growled Rin and began walking in the direction of the large bathhouse storage rooms, a set of keys jingling in her hands. "Come on, I don't wanna waste anymore time."

There was an entire floor or two dedicated to the bathhouse stock they no longer wanted, needed or was damaged. In one storage room, Chihiro picked out a new chest of drawers, and ordered a large oak bed from the manufactures catalogue Rin had got delivered. She also took a mirror from the bathhouse stock, a beautiful cream fabric circular lounge, a sturdy desk and chair and a small bookcase. Then, Rin got a senior supervisor, someone Chihiro had never met before to cast a spell and have it all transported to the third story apartment. After, they spend all day arranging, re-arranging and unpacking until well into the afternoon.

"Phew, Sen," Rin sighed as they sat on the apartment's wooden floor, a pitcher of cold water and lemon between them. "That is hard work."

"We did a good job though," commented Chihiro as she took in her new apartment. The walls were a little plain in white paint, except for in the lounge room where a three-metre water painting hung framed behind the lounge. Across the hall, Chihiro's new bed had been delivered a little after lunch and had been assembled magically. Yet again, there was another positive about magic: for the lucky spirits there was practically no such thing as manual labour.

The only room that remained rather unfurnished was the sunroom, but Chihiro found herself happy with a few tatami mats, a china vase decorated beautifully on the second shelf of a bookcase and it being filled with all her human tomes. No doubt her sunny little library of sorts would be very popular to Haku, and no doubt she'd find him curled up reading something or other in the comfortable Chaise chair in golden upholstery she'd found in a dusty old corner.

"Yeah we did," hummed Rin. "So, you and Haku work it out, huh?"

Chihiro nodded. "Yeah, eventually. We kinda needed each other's heads kicked in before we sucked it up and said we were sorry."

"At least you're on decent terms now," grumbled Rin. "When he was angry, everyone copped it upstairs: he was snappy and grumpy and if anyone looked at him the wrong way they were out shovelling pig manure from the pens."

Chihiro laughed although she wasn't really sure why. Rin cracked a smile. "So, are things getting better between you two, or not?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know…," the spirit wasn't really good with words so just wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and shrugged her shoulders. "Gettin' cosier."

"Oh no," Chihiro replied and then frowned. "Will you stop doing that, Rin? We're just friends."

"Whatever," Rin said lightly, deciding to drop the conversation. She'd been told before not to meddle, and Chihiro hated it.

The human girl, however, surprised Rin when she said. "Have you ever been in a relationship with someone, Rin?"

"Yeah," the woman shrugged. "I had been, before I came to the bathhouse. I don't remember his name, but I remember the feeling – a great feeling. I was a spirit too far gone for me to remember my birth name, though Haku tried very hard to get it back. Eventually I just said, 'listen, cool it, Haku, I'm okay with Rin, alright?' and that was that."

"Do you remember anything about the man you loved?" Chihiro asked.

Rin shook her head. "There's a face; I don't know if he's dead or alive, but I always think that if I saw his face just once perhaps in passing, everything would come back to me. I've wandered the streets of High City many times in the past few years hoping that, or if he comes in as a guest in the bathhouse." Rin sucked in a long breath through her teeth. "But then, ya know, sometimes I don't wanna meet him again. I mean, obviously I left for a reason, maybe they're memories I don't wanna know, you know, Sen."

"Yeah," nodded the woman. "I know what you mean. D-do you know what he looks like, can you describe him?"

Rin frowned and spoke, "long dark hair, a little past his shoulders, like mine. He's tall, good looking, widow's peak…" she laughed. "Someone you'd recognise and notice. I get the impression he was pretty tough. And I was head over heels for him, Sen, it was disgusting."

Chihiro laughed. Trust Rin to think the best emotion a person could feel was absolutely disgusting. Rin smiled and ruffled Chihiro's hair affectionately. "Can you do me a favour, Sen?"

"Yeah?" replied Chihiro.

"Give Haku a chance, alright? I know I bad mouth him and insult him all the time, but he's a good guy – at least now, anyway. He's been my friend for almost two decades and I think he really likes you; he said there was something special about you the moment he saw you."

"Haku said that?" Chihiro gaped. "What sort of special?"

"A kind of 'take your breath away' special, he said. I-I shouldn't be telling you this, Sen," whispered Rin softly. "But he said he felt it as soon as you looked at him, as soon as he saw your face standing on the bridge rails, you weren't an ordinary human." Then she winked. "I reckon at that point, you caught his heart, Sen."

Chihiro smiled to herself softly as Rin hoisted herself up off the floor. "Well, Sen, it's been a slice, but I gotta get back to work. Why don't you go and annoy big, green and ugly up in his office? I'm sure he'd love to see you." Rin winked and said her goodbyes to Chihiro before heading down the lift and beginning to command the bathhouse troops underneath her. Chihiro was only glad she didn't work under Rin anymore: she didn't know how much slack the spirit woman had to give, especially to her.

Chihiro made her appearance decent again after a sweaty round of apartment decorating, having a shower and dressing decently. It had come to her attention that whenever Haku was involved it was best to give the perfume a miss in consideration for his strong sense of smell. She'd worn some of Chase's old perfume, a beautiful yet untouched fragrance one day and although some of the spirits didn't mind, Haku had gone back to his chambers with a splitting headache and slept the remainder of the day away. Chihiro, who promptly had a shower to wash of the scent, went up to pet his pillowed head and said she was sorry. He'd forgiven her easily enough. That was probably why Chase's perfume had remained practically untouched. Oops.

Running a comb through her hair, Chihiro decided to take a visit to her favourite dragon beau upstairs; perhaps they could have afternoon tea and lounge about in the sun. Haku let her in.

Chihiro did not expect to find the dragon bent over his office desk with a large pile of gold on one side and envelopes in the other. He looked up to Chihiro and gushed, "I'm sorry, Chihiro, I am swamped at the moment. I have all these pay packets to still do for tonight and an order of bathhouse bath herbs has gone missing – Kamaji reported the shipment this morning and I have to follow up, and quite frankly, half the rooms still haven't been cleaned and -,"

"Say no more, Haku," she smiled and backed off. "I'll leave you to it."

"I'm sorry, Chihiro," his brows puckered. "I don't mean to be rude…"

He began counting gold pieces again in correlation to names on a large clipboard. Every so often, Haku would gather the gold pieces into a small plastic bag and put it in a standard envelope, crossing off the name of the staff member. As she turned to go, giving the dragon a second look, Chihiro couldn't help but say, "I could help."

"With what?" he hummed, still too distracted.

"I used to sort out the pay at my old job," Chihiro said, moving closer to the desk Haku sat at. "It's a droning job, really – a lot of effort for a very simple task. If you'd like, I'll figure out the pay system and you can follow up the order…"

Haku was about to disagree when Chihiro said, "Look, you've got the sum you owe each worker there – I'll count out the gold and cross it off as I go along, I'll just mark the name of the spirit on the front of the envelope, it's not hard."

Haku pulled back his chair and began to sort around his desks. "Really?" he said. "There's around two hundred spirits I still need to pay, will you do them for me?"

"Sure," Chihiro said, sitting in the office chair warmed by his rump and studying over the clipboard, looking at the names of spirits she'd probably never meet. Most of their names had been blacked out. Haku had already paid three hundred spirits already. "It's not hard work."

"And then have the cheques all down at the foyer at six?The administration workers will file them for you." Chihiro nodded and Haku sighed in relief. "Oh thank you Chihiro," he pressed his lips to her cheek. "You've done me such a favour." His lips went to her jaw line. Chihiro suddenly found it very hard to count gold. "And saved me a lot of time." His lips went a little lower, suckling on the soft skin of her neck.

"Geez, Haku, isn't slavery a lot easier?" she sighed and flicked through the pages upon pages he'd already crossed off. The dragon smiled against her neck.

"When it comes to slavery, the only leverage you have against misbehaving staff is punishment, of which I know you don't agree with, my dear Chihiro," his lips remained at the soft skin of Chihiro's neck and it was very hard to think of anything else than him at that moment.

"Go," she nudged the dragon in the stomach hard with an elbow and he chuckled. "Don't you have a missing shipment to chase up?"

"Hmm," he hummed against her cheek, giving it a final press of his soft lips. "I do." And then the dragon fell into the floor, disappearing through the floorboards. Chihiro huffed – couldn't he have just used the door?

* * *

><p>Chihiro had all cheques done at around quarter past five in the afternoon and was very pleased with her job. Each amount of gold had been counted twice or three times to make sure she didn't screw up with something that would no doubt, make the spirits very angry, and then sealed in a special envelope that only the intended addressee could open. She gathered them all up into a bag following and walked them down into the foyer. At first Kivo wasn't exactly thrilled to have seen Chihiro wandering around where spirits were supposed to be entering any time soon, but as soon as she said the word 'gold' or 'pay', or more likely '<em>Master Haku<em>', he was more than gracious.

Chihiro left the sack with the foremen, who would arrange each envelope into corresponding pigeon holes. By the time that had been done, it was dinner and for the briefest moment, Chihiro saw Chase who admitted, despite the horrible morning sickness it seemed even spirits couldn't elude, she was all but glowing for the pregnancy. Everything was going smoothly and she was resting most of the day following two previous miscarriages to give the kitten the best shot. Chihiro wished Chase the best, and said she'd catch up with her soon. Haku wouldn't permit Chihiro to visit Hotaru's quarters alone, so it would have to be whenever Chase got the energy to walk up to the managerial quarters.

Rin was working on the spirit rooms which still hadn't been cleaned and apparently didn't have dinner until around midnight or the early hours of the morning. Chihiro didn't bother eating in the messes: she took her food up to her new apartment and relished the moments of silence and aloneness suddenly upon her.

It wasn't like she didn't like spending time with her friends, but everyone needed their alone time. For the first time in a month, she properly unpacked her suitcase from home; put her clothes in the wardrobe, her makeup on the dressing table and her books in the bookshelf. Chihiro took out "A Tale of Two Cities", intending on giving it to Haku to read when she saw him, probably later tonight before drawing herself a luxuriously long, scented bath, washing her hair, shaving her long legs, plucking her eyebrows, exfoliating her skin and finally taking a nap on her bed in nothing but a fluffy robe drawn at the waist and a flickering fire in the next room. She didn't have to worry about intruders: Haku had learned not to come in without knocking and the staff wouldn't dream of intruding in.

Eventually, Chihiro woke up and began to get dressed and ran a brush through her hair. A knock at the door startled her, but Chihiro answered it none the less. It was a small foreman frog.

"Hello Mistress," it bowed lowly at Chihiro's feet. "Master Haku apologises for how busy he's been today, but if Mistress is so inclined, he says he would like for you to meet him in his chambers in twenty minutes?"

Chihiro nodded and hoped the frog didn't notice her blush. "Tell Master Haku I'll meet him there, thank you."

The frog bowed once again and scuttled away to tell it's master. Chihiro huffed. So much for keeping it a secret if he had the decency to get a frog to ask her to dine with him.

But Chihiro kept her promise and twenty minutes later she knocked on the door, and was greeted with Haku, sharp and clean-dressed and sporting a large bouquet of beautiful orange lilies.

"These are for you," he purred when Chihiro stepped inside the room, offering the woman the bouquet. "Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman…"

"Thank you, Haku," she smiled, admiring the beauty of the flowers: soft white petals with an orange fade at the tips and a yellow streak running into the centre. They really were spectacular. "That was kind of you."

"You did a good job with the pay," he smiled and with a coaxing hand, led her into the lounge where dessert and wine and fire were already waiting. It looked marvellous and Chihiro already felt the soft tingling through her relaxing muscles. "Except for one."

"W-who did I forget?" asked Chihiro, absolutely mortified she hadn't done a more than satisfactory job after how hard she had tried counting and recounting and sorting all the names and sums.

"Yourself," replied Haku and held out a tiny bag full of gold. "Some say I pay my employees too much."

"Haku," said Chihiro flatly, not taking the navy velvet bag of gold from his hand. "I don't want your money; what am I going to spend it on, anyway?"

"Jewellery," he replied. "New clothes, a gift for your beloved?" When it was evident Chihiro wasn't going to take the gold, he 'poofed' it away, back into a hoard somewhere.

"I don't want your money, Haku," stated Chihiro flatly. "If I wanted your money I would have been all over you a long time ago."

That thought made Haku grin goofily as he took up his wine and offered a glass to Chihiro, who was now sitting opposite him, feet tucked under and one hand supporting her head. Her beautiful brown hair fell down in loose ringlet across her face and shoulders, and Haku couldn't help but reach out and run a hand through them, his body shuffling closer to Chihiro's when she leant into his hand. "If you have this dragon," he whispered softly as Chihiro took another slow sip of the wine. "You can have all of his fortunes and estates."

"Not sure," hummed Chihiro teasingly. "It's a tough one."

"It is," agreed Haku. "It must be hard for you, being wooed by something as hideous as me."

Chihiro laughed and told him how untrue it was. Yes, as her fingers reached to touch his chest, down the silk of his expensive tunic and feeling the heat of his skin through the fabric, she thought how untrue it was. Haku was very easy on the eye; she would have admitted that a long time ago. He was tall and lithe and muscular and carried himself very well – with prestige and importance, dignity and honour. His strong shoulders could make even a simple grey tunic look great and strong calves peeked out from where his pants were fastened at the knee. Chihiro bit her lip and caressed the soft skin of Haku's throat, knowing that his eyes had darkened considerably and he'd stopped moving all together. "No, you're not…," she breathed, her fingers brushing over his collar. "Very untrue… Haku… you're beautiful," she whispered finally and darted her eyes back up to meet Haku's. Chihiro almost squeaked when she saw them, darkened and smouldering and… hungry.

Haku shuffled in closer and Chihiro found herself doing the same. They'd found something more potent than wine it had seemed, as each of their glasses stood forgotten on the coffee table. Chihiro's hand reached up to touch Haku's cheek, sweeping her thumb across the hot skin across his cheekbone. The dragon's face was illuminated hauntingly by the flicks of the fire behind him, and Chihiro didn't know if the fire suddenly in his eyes was just a reflection. Chihiro also didn't know what was happening when suddenly he dipped his head, closed the distance between them and his warm lips touched hers.

Chihiro also didn't know where it was going when she began to respond to Haku's kisses, first apprehensively when he broke and looked at her, worried if he'd dome something wrong or offended her in any way. And when she was worried that maybe one kiss was all he was willing to give, she responded fully, gently bringing his head back down for their lips to meet again in gentle kisses, relishing the way their lips worked against each other, the warm feeling pooling in their stomachs and how it took their breath away every single time.

"C-Chihiro," Haku choked in a bare whisper when she broke for much needed air. "T-this isn't going slow…"

"I know," she replied, a hand touching her lips as if she'd been scalded as Chihiro willed her thumping heart to slow and her breath to become shallow again.

Haku couldn't help it when Chihiro touched her lips again and smiled to herself, he pushed her lingering hand to the side and took up cradling her head in his hands, kissing her slowly and passionately once again. His own heart was fluttering like the wings of a thousand hummingbirds and his mind was spinning, and there was this carnal need inside of him sparking as he kissed Chihiro like nothing he'd ever experienced before. Haku had wanted Chihiro before, he had longed for her, missed her, but never had he needed her like every breath he took; like the way he needed her right now.

"Haku," Chihiro breathed when it was her, this time, which broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry," he replied sobbingly. "I've insulted you, Chihiro – I didn't mean to be so forward, I-,"

"Shut up you blubbering dragon," Chihiro laughed and kissed him gently on the lip once again. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"We were supposed to be going slow," he argued, feeling more like a cad than ever.

"Haku," she said flatly, cradling his head in her hands and feeling how feathery soft his olive-hued hair really was. "If I was insulted I think I would have told you maybe four or five kisses ago. We don't have to go slow, and we don't have to go fast: we just go at our pace, what we feel comfortable with."

"Our pace," he hummed over. "And is kissing allowed if we do indeed continue at our own paces?"

Chihiro grinned as her stomach lurched in giddy anticipation. "Yeah," she smiled lazily as Haku leant in again.

"Alright," he breathed just over her lips, his hot breath caressing her face. "I agree."

"Seal it with a kiss?"

"Cheeky," he mock chided but nevertheless gave his little human what she wanted, as well as what he so desired, and kissed her slowly.

The kisses, however, were only ever respectful and chaste. They possessed pent-up passion, need and desire, and though Haku's hands slithered around Chihiro's body, he never made a move to touch daringly or to dart his tongue into her mouth. For a moment, Chihiro wondered if Haku had ever really kissed anyone when broke the kiss and smiled lazily, and then she realised she didn't really care if he hadn't; neither had she, really. The idea of being each other's firsts was rather good.

But eventually drowsiness began to nip at Chihiro's subconscious and when she yawned softly, Haku called it quits. It was very early in the morning. He cradled the slumbering woman against his chest, kissed her softly on the temple before taking her downstairs and putting her to bed.

"Goodnight, Haku," she mumbled sleepily as he began to search over her apartment, suddenly getting all too nostalgic over the last time he'd left her in this apartment alone.

"Goodnight, Chihiro," he said, contented there was nothing out of the norm around, went back to her bedside, smoothed the hair from her forehead and kissed it gently. "Sleep well."

She hummed something incoherent in reply before dozing off into slumber-land. Haku lingered for a moment, his gut wrenching horribly at leaving Chihiro alone, but eventually he trudged back to his own apartment. His lips still tingled at the sensation of Chihiro's lips working against his; and his gut grew warm at remembering how he held her warm, soft body in his arms not twenty minutes ago. Never had he experienced such raw, hard emotions for anyone else before – was this love? He desired her body as much her conversation and opinions, he wanted her kisses as much as her companionship, he needed her love as much as he needed the air to breath – such a feeling of pure, sometimes wanton, need he'd never experienced before.

Haku went to sleep with his head spinning in circles, but utterly, utterly happy.

Chihiro had kissed the dragon, she had wanted him as much as he'd wanted her, and that spoke volumes.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter – the first kiss chapter. Oot-oot ;) Thanks for reviewing, the awards this week go to…<p>

**Alice-Ann Wonderland****, ****Sokka2Me****, ****irmaida****, ****Virginia denizard, ****Sakiza7san7****, ****Kiara d'Arc Erzsebeth****, ****FlutterbyBella****, ****Paramore-Inuyasha-fan****, ****EmpressOfCookieMonster****, ****skrt-invisiblereader****,** and **Skye Wolfe****.**

Next time: Rin and Chase are suspicious – will Chihiro's new secret be revealed? Or will she be able to hide it from the judgemental eyes of the bathhouse?

Please **review**!

**Arlia'Devi**


	20. XX: The Birds and the Bees

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away in any respect; all rights go to Hayao Miyazaki and associates. I make no money from this.

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

**XX: The Birds and the Bees**

Haku replayed the night's activities over and over again in his head, grinning lazily. Chihiro's hands had touched him, felt the skin and muscle that rippled underneath his tunic, she'd brushed the tips of her fingers against the pale column of his throat, against his jaw line and around his mouth. Her caresses were gentle, but as she continued to touch carefully, it had awoken a deep suppressed need. Never had Haku allowed anyone, any woman, to touch him like Chihiro just had, and never had he trusted anyone enough to be so intimate with them.

And when he had kissed her, Haku didn't really know what he was doing. All he knew was pressing their lips together would be rather pleasant, his instincts told him to snap his head forward and then, after that, he was at loss what to do. Haku hoped Chihiro hadn't judged him too harshly; he had begun slow, gauging Chihiro's reaction and what was proper to do when she responded. He'd moved to touch her in much the same fashion as she had, along the skin of her neck, her shoulders, jaw line and cheeks. Haku's fingers had run through Chihiro's hair, brushing it out the way and smoothing it over. He did not dare touch anything below the shoulders in case of really offending Chihiro – he was not thick enough to think that her touching his chest and him touching her chest was the same thing.

Haku had been having dreams about Chihiro; not that it surprised him, he'd dreamt of Chihiro on the odd occasion: tired from a long days work on the river, he dreamt of her warm body curled up next to him. Falling asleep by the fire, he dreamt of her conversation with him, jokes and banter and the odd flirt. He dreamt of her lying in the flowering meadows where his river ran, amongst the flowers, whose beauty had no comparison to hers. He would smile. Those dreams were nice.

As much as he tried to suppress it, there had been other dreams. Other not-so-honourable dreams, where the things they would do were so bad that even thinking about them the following morning would leave Haku feeling dirty and guilty. Was that really what his subconscious thought when he saw Chihiro working, or in passing, or curled up beside him – stripped of clothes and…

_Argh_, Haku grimaced. How he insulted Chihiro by thinking such things. Disgusted with himself, he rolled over in his bed, adjusted the pillow and closed his eyes. Chihiro's scent still lingered on his pillows, in his sheets and Haku groaned; the sleep he would be getting all but a peaceful sleep tonight.

* * *

><p>The following morning was bitter, so much so that it took Chihiro an extra half-an-hour than needed to gather up the courage to make the quick sprint from the bed to the bathroom. Stripping off all her clothes in the cold wasn't all that appealing, but the water turned warm soon enough and Chihiro donned warm human clothes instead of the bathhouse staff suit, or a rather hefty and awkward kimono. The jeans weren't too tight; Chihiro knew how Haku didn't like some of the human clothes she wore in the appearance of modesty in front of guests and staff. Chihiro didn't have the heart to tell him about how more or less skimpy some of the summer clothes were that she possessed. Chihiro pulled on a thick long-sleeved shirt, and then covered it with a yellow jumper imprinted with a Japanese university logo – her old university.<p>

_I'd be half way through my degree now_, she sighed and tugged down the jumper. She never found it to tell Haku exactly how much she did miss the human world, even though she always adored the life she had here.

There was still that letter to pen Chihiro realised, just to let her family know she was still alive. Haku had told her he would be able to send any letters she wished to her family. For quite some time, Haku had considered sending Chihiro a letter, although, he laughed, "the amount of energy it would have taken to send you the fifty odd pages I rationalised I would probably end up writing would have been a little bit much," his eyes dropped then. "Besides, I couldn't expect you to live a normal human life with a dragon from another world breathing down your neck all the time."

But Chihiro had never wanted a normal life – what didn't he understand about that? For the first time in her life, Chihiro realised that an existence in the human world would have been unfulfilling; empty. There was nothing she wanted more than to live back in the bathhouse, to cast away her old, meaningless _superficial_ human life and be with friends who meant something to her, a person, who up until a few days ago, she had no idea how much she truly missed and wanted and, if only she would admit it to herself, _loved_ so wholly.

Haku was a strange man, a gentleman of honour and dignity to himself and others. Such was why he never slept in the same bed as Chihiro, never touched her in ways that would be demeaning to her, never made a move farther than what was proper. Haku kissed her gently and cherished the feeling as she did, allowed Chihiro what she wanted and in turn, gave her everything he possibly could. Haku had a strange sense of humour, was sometimes rather sarcastic and his temper would fester and boil for a good few days straight before it exploded. Haku, as Chihiro found out, could hold the odd grudge and often she found him subconsciously and subtly punishing spirits that got on his nerves, or said the wrong things to him.

Rin was a busy spirit who always found the time for Chihiro, it seemed. Many, many afternoons they had spent drinking sake in secret and laughing. Chihiro would see Haku a little later in the evening and he would grin, amused at the drawling of her mouth and the way she giggled a lot more after seeing the spirit woman. Such a conversation had happened a few days ago.

"Chihiro, my dear," he purred against her ear from behind as hands ran up and down her forearms. Chihiro staggered back and ended up leaning against his chest. "You're drunker than usual."

"N-no I'm not," she argued weakly, though it was never going to work. She probably reeked of sake, but the woman was rather proud of herself. She could hold her own quite well against Rin now days, and sake was such a strong spirit. "I'm fine, Haku," she said, but was finding it hard to peel herself away from his chest – his nice, warm, lulling chest.

"No," suddenly she was lifted into his arms and Chihiro wrapped her arms around his shoulders and nestled into his chest closer. It could have been in front of the staff, Chihiro didn't really remember, but she didn't think it had been. There had been no whispers of how she'd thrown her arms around the dragon like a lover. "You're not. Maybe you should cut down your time with Rin."

"N-no," she replied with a yawn. "If I don't help her, there's too much to drink: she'll drink it until she's dead. If we split the sake, then I'm helping her, see Haku?" She always presented finely-structured, strong arguments when she was sloshed.

Haku laughed well-naturedly at that. "Well, I suppose I could help by cutting off both your sake rations. That would improve the situation, wouldn't it?"

Chihiro frowned. "If you do that, then Rin and me will just come t-to your apartment and get all your sake. And that expensive wine. A-and then you can watch us drink it all."

He'd put her to bed with an amused face, like Chihiro being drunk was something so hilariously funny. It hadn't been funny the morning after with a splitting headache and a dragon that was pitting against Chihiro, of whom he knew would be hungover. A large vase smashed right next to her ear, and magic pieced it back together just as quickly. She had snapped her head around to look for the offending dragon, but he'd disappeared. No, it was not funny at all.

Chihiro was about to leave for breakfast when there was a light tapping at the door. Opening it found Chase, dressed in a thick blue kimono with snowflakes embroidered on it, brandishing a whole large tray full of breakfast foods.

"Breakfast?" she offered with an impish grin and took her entrance into Chihiro's apartment. "Nice," she said appreciatively. "I like what you've done with it… _again_."

"Yeah," replied Chihiro, taking a bowl of sweetened rice off the food tray. "Let's hope it doesn't get burnt down again; I don't think there's much left in the storage rooms for me to plunder."

Chase smiled sadly at that and put the food on a small wooden table and eased herself down into a chair. She didn't dare sit down onto tatami mats, for with her belly as rather swollen as perhaps a four or five month pregnant human, it was uncomfortable. Chase was due to have the kitten in perhaps two months or a little less, and yet her stomach had already swollen considerably. Spirits spent most of a pregnancy horribly uncomfortable and swollen up to three to four times their normal size, Chase grinned. At least the infant would be a child of winter – summer heat was sweltering and uncomfortable for the mother. The cat touched a small hand over her stomach, rubbing the silk robes.

"I think, for a girl," she smiled softly as Chihiro ate. "I will give her a traditional French name – a reminder of what I once was. I'm letting Hotaru name it if it will be a son." Her eyes glanced up to Chihiro, "what do you think it is?"

"I don't know," shrugged Chihiro. "I can't tell…"

"I could always go and see Haku, he would be nice enough to tell me the sex of the kitten, but I cannot bring myself to go up there and see him. I don't want to know, not really; as long as it's healthy," Chase sighed then. "He was angry when he found out."

"He was," replied Chihiro rather vaguely. "I don't know why…"

"I do," replied Chase sullenly. "I should have told him – he didn't know about Hotaru. Haku doesn't like being made a fool out of, Chihiro, and I essentially did that: hiding away a second life he had no clue about."

That made sense. Though Chase hadn't essentially lied to Haku, Chihiro could understand why he had felt so betrayed. But cats were instinctively sneaky and secretive, it hadn't particularly surprised Chihiro to find out she had a second life. The human swished around her glass of water, with a twist of lemon. "Haku is happy as of late."

Chase smiled and winked. "He has someone to make him happy."

"Chase!" cried Chihiro over her rice, mortified. "I've told you before, it's not like that! Haku and I are just friends."

Chase snorted in a not all that elegant way. "Chihiro, you could merely stand beside the dragon and he would be happy. A simple smile from you when he's so twisted up he's about to set the whole bathhouse on fire would calm him down. You don't have to do much, within that; Haku is a very easy dragon to take care of."

Chihiro sighed and ate her breakfast slowly.

"So you'll never consider him being any more than a friend, Chihiro?" asked Chase suddenly.

"I don't know, Chase," sighed Chihiro. "I've only been here a little over a month, and frankly-,"

"You're not attracted to him?"

"No, no," Chihiro rebuked. "That's not it, Haku is very handsome…"

"You cannot say you just want to be friends then," Chase cried suddenly. "Kamaji told me the story of you and Haku ten years ago; he might have changed physically from the little boy you apparently fell in love with, but he's still the same dragon. Sure, maybe he's a little stronger, a little bigger-headed; a little less of a slave to an evil witch, but Chihiro, that sort of love just doesn't go away."

"It changes," agreed Chihiro.

"It does. Love never leaves, it only changes. Sometimes into something deeper and passionate."

"And sometimes," rebuked Chihiro. "It changes into something flat, an unsatisfying friendship and nothing more."

"Oh Chihiro," winked Chase and rubbed her stomach once again. "If it's really fizzled out into 'just a friendship' you wouldn't meet him late at night for dessert like you have the past month, you would not hold his hand to cross water when simply him touching your shoulder was just enough; you would not allow him to carry you back to bed when you have enough energy to do so. Chihiro, I know what is happening – never underestimate how powerful my neko senses are, my little human friend. A cat's greatest sense is intuition."

Chihiro sighed softly. Chase had really piled up a decent argument. The woman picked at her rice as said cat waited eagerly for a reply. Eventually, when she couldn't take any more staring from the big old blue eyes across the coffee table, Chihiro sighed. "J-just don't tell anyone, alright?"

"Tell anyone what?" she wasn't going to make it easy for Chihiro it seemed.

"About… about Haku and I," Chihiro sighed. "I don't know if I can handle all of the bathhouse just knowing yet."

"Chihiro," Chase said flatly. "I need to know. I need to hear it from your lips; are you going out with Haku, or not. Tell it to me straight."

"Yes!" she cried. "Alright, Chase, you win. I am. But I swear if you tell anyone I will have Haku skin you and that caramel little hide of yours will be a very nice rug for my lounge room floor." Chase barked out loud laughter. "Especially not Zeniba. Do _not_ tell Zeniba. I want no one knowing about this."

"Kamaji told me," admitted Chase. "He told me the whole thing about the argument you had with Haku – I know he only did it because he cares about you, he wants you to be happy, Chihiro…"

Chihiro nodded, though she knew the old spider wouldn't blab his mouth. She couldn't be angry about him telling Chase, or for that matter, Rin. They were her best friends, they were special and excepted. "I know he does, and I am happy – things are going slow between Haku and I, but I honestly think I'm happy. Please don't tell Rin."

The cat spirit smiled softly and said, "I won't. But _you_really should tell her. You're right; do not tell that old babbling witch you call your grandmother; I'm afraid if she knew, the entire Eastern Lands would know about it in a matter of days."

Chihiro laughed at this and began packing up the breakfast dishes for collection. "Isn't that too true?" she replied and Chase laughed, easing herself up and keeping one hand to support her stomach.

"You should meet Hotaru," Chase smiled. "He's a good soul. I know Haku's protective of you, and properly so, but Hotaru is a good man to me, if I thought he was a threat to you, I would never have taken him as my mate."

"I don't understand spirit relationships," sighed Chihiro. Chase frowned.

"Well you should, you're in one, aren't you?"

"Sen's in one what?" a voice said from the doorway, as Rin opened the door and slid her lithe body into the bedroom. Rin wore the usual salmon ensemble: the cold didn't penetrate her, she was oblivious to the change in temperature as her sable instincts went.

Chase smiled and turned back to Chihiro, "tell her, Chihiro."

Chihiro wringed her fingers as Rin narrowed her eyes suspiciously. 'Listen, you can't tell anyone about this," she muttered and darted her eyes away. "I, um, Haku is,"

"What?" Rin seethed and stalked toward the two, almost knocking over the breakfast dishes in the process. "Spit it out, Sen!"

"Haku and I, we are, um, he is…"

"For all that is holy in the spirit lands, Chihiro," growled Chase. "Haku and Chihiro are seeing each other, they are together."

Rin's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "H-how long for, Sen?"

Chihiro shrugged a little, "maybe about a week and a half, almost two…?"

"Two weeks!" Rin squeaked. "Why didn't you tell me, Sen? W-what, is he good to you?"

"I think Haku will be just fine for Chihiro, Rin," smiled Chase and gave her friend a pat on the shoulder. "Good reel in, Haku's a real keeper."

When the surprised look on Rin's face dropped, she smiled brightly. "Aw Sen, I'm so happy for you," and hugged the human woman she saw as a sister before lowly adding, "and if he ever breaks your heart, I swear I'll beat his dragon rear into a bloody pulp."

"And I will scold and nag him to death," added Chase with a wicked grin.

Chihiro nodded. "Well, let me sort it all out first, and I would appreciate it if you didn't tell the whole bathhouse, either of you two – keep it between yourselves."

"Of course," Rin spluttered and Chihiro got the idea that perhaps she may have offended the woman. "I don't know about humans, Chihiro, but spirits with even the sliver of honour and respect know that there are things they do not have the right to think, let alone speak of. This is your business, I will not dishonour myself or you by blabbing about it like a common yunna." And then Rin bit her lip, "one thing though…"

"Yes?" Chihiro asked.

Rin eyes darted over to the cat standing beside Chihiro and smiled. "Have you kissed him yet?"

Chihiro crossed her arms over her chest. "It's none of your business if I have or not. Stop being nosy."

Rin shot a cheeky look over to Chase, who eased down into the seat again. Rin said, "I was about to start my rounds early, but hell, this is gonna be too much fun, Sen." The spirit woman plonked herself on the tatami mat, pulling Chihiro down with her. "So, what does the dragon kiss like?"

"I don't know what you're talking-,"

"Oh come off it!" growled Chase. "Just suck it up and tell us."

"You never told me about Hotaru!" rebuked the human. "Why should I tell you about Haku."

"Hotaru kisses like he stole the lips right off the god of passion," sighed Chase dreamily. "Now come on, spill it."

"Yeah Sen," egged on Rin like a child. "Spill it."

"Alright!" Chihiro held her hands in the air in defeat. She was being ganged up on here and gods only knew they would cut it out if she told them exactly what they wanted to hear. "Haku is a good kisser – we kissed last night, alright?"

"What was it like?" asked Rin, her russet eyes as wide as dinner plates. "Was he nice to you, gentle? Did he try to bite you?"

"Gentle, he was gentle," Chihiro frowned. "And why would he try to bite me anyhow?"

"Dragons like to bite," stated Chase flatly. "It's apart of their sexual instincts."

"Sexual instincts?" Chihiro frowned, what kind of terminology was that?

"Don't tell me humans have no sexual instincts," barked Rin in waves of laughter. "My, my Sen, I have heard rumours in the last few thousand years and honestly, some of the stuff you weird old humans are said to do makes me a little green at the gills. So don't get all up on Haku if he's a little inclined to biting, I'm sure you have your well-,"

"Fetishes?" supplied Chase and Chihiro fell with her head in her hands. She couldn't believe they were talking so openly about this.

"Please stop," muttered Chihiro weakly. "I really don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Why not?" asked Chase. "If you're going to be with the dragon then I'd rather you know what you're getting yourself into."

"My mother told me about the birds and the bees when I was fourteen, thank you," grumbled Chihiro sourly. Then she went to get up and frankly, leave the room and conversation entirely when she was yanked back down by Rin's firm grasp and told to stay.

"You may have been told how to procreate with a human, Sen," Rin growled. "But it's a little different with a spirit – granted, it all still goes in the same place, but Sen, it would do you a favour to listen to us. Or would you, hypothetically, want to be intimate with the dragon and feel like a fool because you didn't know what to do, eh?"

"Hypothetically," gritted Chihiro.

Chase shook her head. "A kiss is an intention; a symbol that you're willing to give your body, Chihiro; stop thinking that human things are the same as in the spirit world. Here, we do not kiss as intimately as I can gauge you have to Haku if we are not willing to give the entirety of our bodies, our souls onto that one person."

Rin nodded. "Haku understands you're new to this, Sen, but please listen to us. If you spend regular quality time with a spirit, he can assume you want to be apart of his life. If you do the spirit a favour, he can assume you're willing to offer your help. If you treat the spirit as your equal, he will acknowledge you as his equal as well. If you kiss a spirit, he will realise that you're willing to give him your body."

Chihiro suddenly felt sick to her stomach. "It was only a kiss!" she felt like screaming, but knew it would do little to solve it. As Rin had just explained, it was definitely not _just_ a kiss. "H-how can I tell Haku I… I'm not ready for that?"

Rin shrugged. "Haku is an understanding guy most of the time, just tell it to him straight, Chihiro – he understands normal spirit ideas don't accommodate you."

"A spirit relationship," Chase spoke now. "Is a combination of body, mind and soul: it is a transferral between two people. Yes, there are weddings, most often, but there are no vows. Spoke vows are so easy to break; humans often enter loveless marriages and end up bitter from their own undoing. When you mate with a spirit, it's a transferral of everything you are and everything he is into the one. You give your body, mind and soul, your life essence to another person and in return, get theirs. It's a deep matter, one that isn't gone into lightly. That's how you know love is true – if the person rejects your offer of mateship, and then the love was never there Chihiro. Spirits can find comfort in the arms of other spirits easily, but it takes a special connection – a special bond – to fulfil mateship."

Chihiro nodded, a little dumbfounded she wouldn't hesitate to admit and perhaps a little overwhelmed. Obviously, her and Haku had more to talk about than she first thought if all the girls was saying was true. Maybe Haku wouldn't appreciate their meddling, say that they would take it their own way and rules and customs are damned. Rin seemed to notice Chihiro's overwhelming expression and said, "You'll be pleased to know that it all still is the same when it comes right down to it." Chihiro jumped.

"What?"

Chase rolled her eyes and Rin's crudeness. "It all still goes in the same place – you humans were rather efficient with your mating techniques, one of the things you're good at as seen in on your population and fertility rates. Spirits adopted it." Rin patted Chihiro's head maternally. "One less thing to worry about, Sen, it's not just his pretty face that looks human."

"Okay!" Chihiro blushed furiously and got up, ushering her girlfriends towards the door. "My dear friends, you've overrun your stay. Go back to whatever you were doing before you came up to interrogate me now."

Rin snickered and slinked out the door. Chase, easing herself up from the chair, gave Chihiro a tight smile and said, "I know it's a lot to take in Chihiro, and I know it's probably complicated enough with all the bathhouse business, but you really should know what you're getting into." In saying that, the cat bowed lowly and took her leave.

Chihiro shut the door behind and exhaled a long, shaky breath. On one hand, it was nice to know what she was getting into, the whole dirty basics of being in a well, rather serious relationship with a spirit. Not that Haku and her were serious as of yet…

Were they?

Sure they were taking it slow, but there wasn't a shadow of a doubt that things weren't serious between them. There was a difference, and the pace of the relationship didn't affect the hard, raw feelings. Admittedly, she'd fallen in love with Haku a long time ago and had stayed in love with him through the decade passing. Never had she taken a boyfriend steadily, though she had been asked out on many dates, for a reason she couldn't fathom. Maybe there was just something about getting someone who was in love with another – it was a challenge, but Chihiro had been too in love with Haku to see another.

_Perhaps I was truly damned from the start,_ grinned Chihiro and then sighed. Oh well. There was little point in overthinking things; she would have to speak with Haku about this kissing business tonight.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, as the day continued and the nightly rounds of the bathhouse began, it became evident that Haku was absolutely swamped with work, rounds, unhappy customers, broken water pipes and paperwork and, regrettably, had to reschedule their routine dessert. Haku's brows puckered and he looked genuinely disappointed when he said very lowly to Chihiro in the hallways of the bath floors, "I would very much like to kiss you tonight, but I'm afraid there's all these pesky bathhouse staff around and I don't need to give them more fodder to talk about me."<p>

Chihiro laughed and blushed a little, remembering her girlfriend's lovely conversations earlier this morning. She patted him motherly on the shoulder and said simply that they would catch up later. Haku smiled and went back to his duties.

After dinner, Chihiro began to grow weary and decided to soak in a long, herbal bath for around three-quarters of an hour, or until the candles burned low and the water grew cold. The night was bitterly cold and Chihiro drew the shoji draws and curtains, fastening them together before sparking a fire in the hearth. Contented it would comfortably burn until daybreak, Chihiro slipped into the covers and fell asleep.

At one point in the night, Chihiro was startled awake by a horrible crack. A crack of lightning, she realised as the bright light filled the room. Outside rain pattered down on the wooden awnings and dripped onto the balcony. She should have expected such storms, it was in the middle of winter and the rain was heavy; there was probably already a sea forming around the bathhouse. Absentmindedly, Chihiro tucked herself firmly into her bed, bringing the blankets up to her chin and curling her knees into her body, facing away from the shoji doors rattling from the fierce winds outside.

Something caught Chihiro's eye as another flash of lightning filled the room; a body and she gasped, sitting upright in bed with her spine rigid and her muscles tight. A small, soft chuckling vibrated through the room.

"I knew you were afraid of thunderstorms," a strangely dark voice purred.

"H-Haku?" Chihiro squinted in the moonlight as the tall form inched closer and closer to the bedside. Suddenly a pair of lips began to suckle along her jaw line, then down the side of her neck while weight was placed on the bed and it groaned and buckled.

"Your one and only," he whispered before darting his tongue into the shell of her ear. Haku attacked Chihiro's lips, before two hands grabbed her hips and pulled her flush against his chest, taking all the bedding with him.

"H-Haku, what's gotten into you?" Chihiro gasped and attempted to push the man off her being. "S-stop." His tongue and teeth and lips clashed in wet, hot kisses he dropped along her throat as hands desperately tugged at her sleeping clothes. Haku's clothes had dropped; the silken black robe he wore had slid off his shoulders and was only fastened by a loosely tied sash around the waist. It was obvious he was wearing nothing underneath it.

"My Chihiro is scared of thunderstorms," he purred and pushed Chihiro onto her back so that her hair fanned about the pillows. Carefully, he positioned himself over her before suckling the skin around her collarbone. "I plan to distract you, until it passes through – or maybe a little longer." Then he sat up, so his body was straddling Chihiro's waist and looked her dead in the eye. "You will let me into your bed tonight."

"N-no!" Chihiro woke in a cold sweat to a peaceful room. The fire was still flickering in the hearth, the night outside was cold but serene and her covers were still neat and unrumpled. Forcing her breathing to calm, Chihiro swallowed thickly. It had all been a dream – there was no storm, no lightning, no mostly-naked Haku in her bed. Sure, Chihiro had dreamed about Haku a lot, but certainly never like that. And when she did dream about him like that, mostly around the frustrating time of seventeen or eighteen, she certainly enjoyed what he was doing. It was wrong, and it made Chihiro feel slightly sick on how vividly she remembered the dream. And slightly scared – scared because she knew there was nothing she could do to fight him off, in the dream or reality.

The conversation between herself, Rin and Chase had obviously gotten to her. That was the only explanation – she'd kissed Haku and was now scared he had it in his mind that he could get whatever he wanted, and that was wrong. Chase was right, Chihiro rationalised as she grabbed a thick robe to wrap around her body after climbing out of bed, she would have rather known what it all meant than to be a fool who knew nothing she was getting herself into. Chihiro didn't care what time it was; she was going to see Haku.

* * *

><p>Haku's door was unlocked after Chihiro took the short trip up the elevator and opened the door quietly, stepping into the dully lit apartment. Evidently, Haku was either asleep in his bed, or had gone out. When she heard a gasp, the rustle of sheets and then a low, monotone <em>dangerous<em> growl, she assumed it was the first.

"Who is there?" barked the dragon from his bedside, a small snarl tearing from his mouth where the lips were turned back to reveal large canine fangs.

"I-it's me," Chihiro stuttered out and stepped into where the firelight filtered into the room.

Haku identified Chihiro's scent and sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I'm sorry, Chihiro," he whispered hoarsely and beckoned the woman to come closer. She hesitated. "What's the matter, Chihiro – it's very late, why have you come to see me?"

Chihiro shrugged a little and sighed when Haku gathered the white thick robe he was sleeping in and tied it at the waist. Soft hands grasped Chihiro's shoulders. "I smell your fear," he whispered softly, rubbing her shoulders. "What's the matter?"

"I had a bad dream," she muttered and cringed for how much of a fool she must have sounded like. Haku laughed softly and said,

"We all have bad dreams, Chihiro," he pressed his lips to her forehead. "Come and lie down, you need your rest."

"N-no," she tried to refuse, but he insisted, all but picking her up and tucking her in himself. Haku smoothed Chihiro's hair, tucking a wild strand behind her ear and burning an oil lamp beside the bedside. With a sigh, he sat cross legged on the bed.

"Sometimes it helps to talk about the dream," he smiled.

Chihiro frowned. "N-no, I don't want to talk about it."

"_That_ scary?" Haku's eyebrows rose and he chuckled. "Tell me."

"No."

"Surely you didn't wake me from my sleep just to tell me you had a bad dream, steal my bed and go back to sleep? That's not very fair, Chihiro."

The human sighed and said, "You wouldn't like to know…"

"I can smell that it made you very upset, Chihiro," said Haku earnestly. "And I know they may not be real and all in our head, but sometimes it's important to-,"

"It was about you," Chihiro said softly, knowing though she whispered it, his acute hearing would pick it up easily.

"Me?" he frowned. "Why – were you scared for me? Was I injured like I was when you were a child?"

Chihiro sighed and looked away, and by the oil lamp light flickering, Haku could see how torturously strung her features were. "W-was I scaring you, Chihiro?"

She didn't answer; she didn't have to. Haku already knew the answer. "H-how?" he whispered and kissed Chihiro's temple softly. "I would never do anything to hurt you, Chihiro," another kiss to the beginning of the jaw under the earlobe, then down the jaw line. Chihiro's scent wasn't changing – it remained the same lingering scent of fear; he was not providing comfort. "How did I scare you?"

"By doing that!" cried the woman and pushed Haku away. "Y-you came into my room," her throat was tight and dry and tears were beginning to prick her eyelids. "And there was a thunderstorm outside, you said you knew I was scared – and then you, you…"

"I think I can see where this is going, thank you Chihiro," gritted Haku from the floor, his sudden mood darkening the room. "It was just a dream, Chihiro – I would not ever do that to you, not like the dogs I wished I killed that night many months ago."

"I'm sorry, Haku," Chihiro stifled a sob. "I didn't mean to-,"

"Shh," he hushed and began to smooth over Chihiro's hair. "I know you didn't, Chihiro – but don't you trust me? I mean, what brought that on?"

Chihiro shuffled uncomfortably in his sheets. "I wanted to talk to you tonight, but you were very busy and… well, I told Rin and Chase about us."

"Yes…," he spoke lowly, not particularly unsurprised she'd told her two best friends in the world about a new relationship. Frankly, Haku was surprised they didn't know sooner, considering they all knew the human and the dragon would get together way before the two in question realised it themselves. "Continue."

"They spoke to me about spirit relationships," Haku inwardly groaned as Chihiro turned to him, her eyes wide and shimmering from unspent tears. "T-they said that kisses are more than kisses…"

Haku did groan out loud then and dropped his head into his hands. "Good God, Lord of the Eastern Lands give me strength; I am going to turn those girls into pigs," she giggled as he fell back, groaned and cussed in his own sort of way. "Chihiro," he sighed seriously. "Things aren't the same for us; I know that as you don't treat me as a normal human male, I don't treat you as a customary female spirit." Chihiro nodded rather dumbly and he shrugged, "Your girlfriends are meddling in things they don't understand; don't take too much of what they say to be gospel."

"But-,"

"Let me finish," Haku raised a hand to silence Chihiro. "Rin and Chase might be right, but they don't take into consideration that this isn't a spirit relationship; they missed over the fact that you're a human completely, Chihiro. Sometimes we all forget that. Some of the things they talked about may be true, but it doesn't mean it matters to us – I have to take into account the human ideas of courting, just as you have to consider the spirit side of things," and then Haku smiled lazily, adjusting himself slightly to lean over Chihiro. "Like when I do this…," he hummed and kissed her tenderly on the lips. By the time Chihiro registered what was going on, his lips had left and she smiled softly. "Doesn't mean I don't think kisses are more than kisses Chihiro," he kissed her softly once again, for good measure.

"But," Chihiro sighed with a shaky breath. "They mean so much in spirit terms – I was so overwhelmed, I hoped you hadn't misunderstood…"

"I did not misunderstand," assured the dragon. "There is one thing those girls do not have in their arsenal that I do about humans…"

"And what is that?" Chihiro asked.

"I lived among them for many, many centuries," Haku smiled and ran a finger down Chihiro's cheek. "I understand you, and your culture – I resided both in the human and spirit world; so please," he smiled crookedly. "Give me a little more credit about understanding you."

Chihiro smiled despite herself. "Give me a little time, Haku," she whispered and touched the man's illuminated face softly. Gently, Haku kissed each fingertip as they passed his lips. "There's a lot I don't understand yet; a lot I don't know. I can't really say I understand you all that well, or your spirit customs."

Haku smiled. "Mainly it's all about honour and dignity, ideas like that."

Chihiro smiled, and then yawned. "Will you let me sleep up here tonight?" she asked drowsily.

"Of course you can," Haku smiled earnestly.

"Will you lie with me?"

"Honour and dignity, Chihiro," reminded the dragon sourly.

"Who's honour? Mine?" she chuckled softly, nestling into the pillows that deliciously smelt like Haku – warm, earthy and alluring. "I'm sure you wouldn't endanger it that much."

"It's not proper, Chihiro," he commented with a long yawn and an even longer stretch, working out the kinks of sitting down on the floor for too long.

"You slept beside me when we were friends," she replied teasingly, popping one eyeball open to have Haku glare at her meaningfully.

"Go to sleep Chihiro – I'll be in the other room."

Humming softly, Chihiro did fall asleep. Rather quickly in fact, and had a long peaceful sleep until midday the next morning – her guardian dragon resting just as peacefully on a futon in the next room.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This are certainly getting interesting for our favourite couple. I'd like to give thanks to those who reviewed,<p>

**Virginia Deniard****, ****sandraydetera1999****, ****anon, ****InheritedMadness****, ****VintageVine****, ****sakiza7san7, ****Sokka2Me****, ****sieni1****, ****Paramore-Inuyasha-fan****, ****Alice-Ann Wonderland****, ****irmaida****, ****jaybeeuk****, ****Lauren**, and **Skye Wolfe**.

Some people have been asking if I'm going to get on with the plot. My reply to this is: all in good time, my pretties. In the meantime, kick back and enjoy the fluff.

Next time: With Haku's suspicion on Hotaru lingering on Chihiro's mind, she has to decide for herself whether Chase's mate is friend or foe.

_**Please review!**_

**~ Arlia'Devi**


	21. XXI: The Other Bakeneko, Hotaru

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away in any respect; all rights go to Hayao Miyazaki and associates. I make no money from this.

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

**XXI: The Other Bakeneko, Hotaru**

Chihiro couldn't say she knew her dear friend Chase's equivalent of a husband, the bakeneko Hotaru. For months, she admitted, Chase had had a sneaky secret second life not even Haku had known about until she had to admit she was pregnant. Chase and Hotaru had been mated for around six months by the time Haku found out, and though there was nothing he could do about it, he was rather agitated he hadn't found out earlier. It was about trust, argued the dragon and then told Chihiro that taking a mate was the equivalent of taking a human husband. Sort of.

"Well not really," he'd said with a chuckle, but he'd 'get into that a little later'.

Chase had lost two of her children; twins, in a pregnancy beforehand three months ago, a month and a half before Chihiro had arrived. Though she mourned the loss of her children, Chase repeated that the gods above must have known an illness struck them and took them away for their own good. The spirit world worked like that, Chihiro realised, some things were better off the way they had turned out, even if it was sad.

Haku had touched Chase's stomach the morning after she'd confined in him about Chihiro's girlfriend's 'chat' about the birds and the bees. He'd smiled and said the baby was healthy, it was developing well and if she wanted to know the sex. Chase said she didn't and Haku dropped his hand from the robes. Chihiro didn't know if the dragon had said anything to Chase about meddling in their affairs like she and Rin had, but if she had to bet any gold on it, he had. The cat, or the sable didn't say anything to her, however and continued life as usual. Haku only smiled when he was asked the question and then walked away.

The following day, Haku was very busy with bathhouse business. Chihiro, dressed thickly in traditional robes as she was down in the bathing quarters for most of the day and the evening, pulled the robe tighter around her body and made for the elevator. She saw Haku briefly in her descent, but he didn't catch the elevator as it spun down to the mess hall for lunch. He would be down there in a matter of moments, however; the dragon had a rather large appetite.

"Sen!" Rin called from a booth her, Chase and the dirty-blonde headed boy Hotaru were sitting at. "Over here, Sen!"

Chihiro strolled over to the booth and Rin shuffled over to give Chihiro somewhere to sit. She did so, and smiled sweetly at the tall, lanky man that was Hotaru.

"Chihiro," smiled Chase, who sat opposite Rin and had a half eaten lunch of sushi rolls in front of her. "This is Hotaru, my mate. And mate, this is Chihiro."

"Very nice to meet you, my lady," bowed Hotaru lowly, his floppy hair hiding his green eyes as he lowered. "How are you this day?"

"Good thank you," smiled Chihiro. "And it's lovely to meet you too, Hotaru."

Hotaru rose and looked toward Chase, urging her to eat more food. His green eyes glittered with affection for the French spirit and Chihiro couldn't help but smile. Hotaru was a nice man, a little taller than most, perhaps likened to a bean but with a handsome sweet face and locks and locks of blonde hair. There were no guesses as to what the kitten's hair colour would be. As Chihiro picked at her food, she wondered if she'd ever get the chance to see Hotaru's neko form…

"So," Hotaru mumbled, confused as to what to address the human by. "My lady…"

"Chihiro," supplied Chihiro.

"_Chihiro_," he smiled well naturedly. "I hear you're new to the spirit plain; how goes life adjusting?"

"It's hard," Chihiro admitted breezily. "But I think I'm coping well."

"It's very different from human life, isn't it?" smiled the spirit knowingly.

"You know what human life is like?" asked Chihiro. Hotaru nodded, but kept it at that. Chihiro was about to ask further questions onto the spirits connections with the human world, when someone said from above.

"Mind if I join?" Haku smiled and Rin shuffled over, allowing Chihiro to shuffle over and the dragon stole a little bit of cushion from between the two women. "Chase," he nodded in acknowledgement and greetings. "Hotaru."

"Master Haku," replied Hotaru with a nod which turned into a shallow bow. "I was just speaking with Lady Chihiro here…"

Haku smiled at her before tucking into his lunch, his appetite roaring back into life after the measly breakfast he'd had. He would have to start ordering double if he was supposed to give more than half of it to Chihiro when she secretly crept into his quarters at night time.

"I heard about that fire," Hotaru muttered absentmindedly. "I'm glad you came out unscathed; how horrible it must have been."

Haku's eyebrows perked up but he continued eating.

"Yes, well, it was frightening," replied Chihiro. "How is the apartment going? I assume you're going to move up into Chase's apartment – across the hall from mine."

"The kitchen staffs are wild partiers," admitted Hotaru before his eyes darted to Haku. "It will be nice to sleep in peace."

"I pretend I don't notice it," muttered the dragon and went back to his food. "It doesn't mean they don't get punished."

Chihiro narrowed her eyes at Haku, who was very hungry by the way he practically inhaled his food. Haku made Hotaru very nervous – he was his boss for crying out loud, and a rather strict one at that. How was the boy supposed to speak when he was in fear of saying something that might have him turned into a pig for a week? Chihiro smiled sweetly, "Don't worry about Haku, Hotaru."

Haku squeaked and looked over to Chihiro, a piece of octopus looking tentacle hanging out of his mouth. "Huh?"

"You're making him nervous, Haku," Rin spoke up over Chihiro's shoulder.

Haku grinned toothily. Yes, he could smell it in the air. Hotaru was nervous about something – but what? What didn't he want Haku finding out about?

"Go," Chihiro pushed his shoulder lightly. "Go and terrify another spirit enjoying lunchtime."

"My favourite things to terrify are humans," replied Haku with a cheeky grin, making Rin roll her eyes.

"You must have work to do," said Chihiro meaningfully, giving a knowing glare to Haku. He knew they would catch up later.

"A lot," he admitted.

Chihiro's eyes flittered over to Hotaru nervously, who was watching the whole show. The dragon admitted his defeat and hauled himself off of the seat he was sharing with Chihiro. And a shame too, he enjoyed the close contact. "I'll see you later," said Chihiro and Haku nodded.

"If you're late I'll turn you into coal," he warned lightly, looking around the mess hall which was packed with spirits.

"I hear piles of coal make great friends for lizards."

Chase laughed. Haku growled lowly but his lips kicked up into a smile as he walked away, his hands full of empty dishes.

Chihiro looked back to Hotaru who regarded the entire spectacle with large eyes. "We have a special friendship," admitted Chihiro lowly to the male bakeneko. "We've known each other for a long time, I'd advise on not talking to him like the way I just did otherwise one of us may certainly be turned into coal. And it won't be me."

Rin laughed softly and pushed her empty plate aside. "I gotta leave you; the loser staff on floor fifteen have flooded half the floor. Someone's gotta clean up their mess…" Chihiro felt for the poor spirits who staffed floor fifteen – Rin could be tough.

"I wouldn't disrespect Master Haku," mumbled Hotaru. "I am very lucky for getting employment here; I do not want to anger him and be forced to leave."

"How long have you worked at the bathhouse?" asked Chihiro as she picked up a roll with her chopsticks. "Long?"

"No," he shook his head so that the locks of hair fell over his eyes. Chase laughed and pulled them back. "Seven or so years; I worked for Yubaba before the transferral."

"You need a haircut," muttered Chase affectionately. "You can hardly see for your hair, Hotaru."

The spirit boy shrugged apprehensively. He was a very timid man, Chihiro realised and as Chase and her mate got mushier, she scoffed down the remainder of her food and took leave. For the remainder of the afternoon she took a stroll to the pig pens where her parents stayed all those years ago. Thankfully, if Haku found her down here she wouldn't be turned into a pig – maybe she'd get a light scolding and she smirked at what 'scolding' he had in mind, but what was she going to do? Set the porkers free or something? She would be one popular human if she did do that. Besides, there was probably magic over them or the pens, and where would the pigs run to? They were on the edge of a cliff.

Chihiro walked past the screeching stinking pig pens and into the gardens, loosing herself in the beautiful hydrangeas and exotic plants. She must have dozed off in the warm grass, a rarity for the winter, because when she awoke the sun dipped under the horizon and the sky had turned blue. It was night.

"Uh oh…," Chihiro gulped. Haku would be looking for her; he would probably be worried. Scampering across the cliffs again she bypassed the spirits working in the pigpens and ran into the bustling down near the bathhouse. Kivo, the frog spirit was attending the few guests that were arriving earlier.

"Sen," he said roughly, then cleared his throat and said, "Mistress Chihiro."

"Huh?" Chihiro stopped by the frog foreman. "Yes?"

"Master Haku has been looking for you," informed Kivo.

"He has?" Chihiro physically gulped.

"You'd better go see him before you start your nightly rounds," informed the frog, though Chihiro didn't work per se – she filled in where she could.

Scrambling through the back entrance, Chihiro ran into the man bathing floors in search of the dragon boss. Yunnas were starting their shifts and attending guests who had ordered female company. In a simple sense, most of them were prostitutes; Chihiro didn't let it pass them that a simple piece of gold shown by a guest wouldn't get their skirts up. But she had no qualms with the yunnas, unless they began flirting with Haku. Though by the way Haku intimidated the bathhouse staff, including the lovely ladies there, she doubted that it was possible they would risk their employment just to bed the boss. No doubt the very handsome, physically attractive, sexual boss, but the boss no less.

Speaking of the boss, where was he?

"Have you seen Master Haku?" she asked one of the yunnas.

"He was looking for you, Mistress," she replied rather sharply. "I saw him on this floor around fifteen minutes ago; he usually goes from bottom to top in his rounds and then down again – try the higher floors."

"Thank you," Chihiro gushed and ran back to the elevator, pushing the lever up two floors.

When she arrived two floors up, Haku was speaking with a young girl, perhaps fifteen or sixteen in age who attended the baths. He seemed to be speaking rather forcefully as the look on the girl's face was worried and a little scared. Haku was telling her what to do for a guest pointing and directing with an arm toward the bath; the bathhouse girl was nervous and didn't understand a thing.

"H-Haku?" Chihiro spoke softly and the dragon whirled around.

"Oh, Chihiro," he said, taken by surprise. "Where have you been?" then he turned back to the bath girl, "Stay," he commanded, "I'll only be a moment."

Chihiro shrugged sheepishly. "I went for a walk out to the gardens, I fell asleep and lost track of time. Sorry, I heard you'd been looking for me, I hope you weren't worried."

"You shouldn't stray so far from the bathhouse without at least telling someone, Chihiro," he sighed. "What if something had happened?"

"Wouldn't you be able to feel it?" she asked, gesturing to the wired bracelet around her wrist.

"Not soon enough," replied Haku tightly. "Next time, just tell someone so I at least know where you run off to, Chihiro."

She nodded. True, she'd gone without a second thought. This world was dangerous – just as, if not a little more dangerous than hers, she'd come to realise. It didn't harm anyone to tell them where she was going. "You're right, Haku; next time I'll tell someone. Sorry for worrying you."

He sighed. "It's all I ask, Chihiro… will I see you tonight?"

"Would you like to?" Chihiro asked, a smirk kicking up her lips.

"Very much so," he replied huskily, stepping in a little to close the distance. Had there not been spirits around he probably would have closed the distance between their lips. Suddenly, Chihiro wished he would have.

"Alright," she smiled. "I'll be there."

"Good."

"And Haku?"

"Hmm," he hummed softly, his hands not leaving his sides but aching to touch – to run through her hair, or caress her cheek or grasp her hip and pull her in tight…

"Give the bathhouse girl some slack," she breathed. "She's scared silly of you."

"I just hired her," he muttered and his eyes flicked over to the girl waiting patiently by the bath. "Her name is Peata."

Peata stood with her hands behind her back, waiting for her Master to come back form her conversation and gazing up at the architecture of the bathhouse. It truly was remarkable. But Peata had olive skin and long glossy raven hair pinned back into a tight, working bun. She was short and thin, she kind of reminded Chihiro of herself in that way - legs like sticks.

"Peata, huh?" Chihiro smiled. "Let me talk her, Haku; you're not going to get through to her if you scare the wits out her like you do."

Haku grunted but let Chihiro push past her and the human walked into the bath and towards the bathhouse girl.

"Peata," spoke Haku, who was suddenly by Chihiro's side. "This is Mistress Chihiro; she's offered to help you out with your rounds tonight." Peata bowed lowly, her feet slipping on the polished floor. "Chihiro, Peata only has one guest on this bath; it's a forest sprite that soaks in herbal baths." He nodded once. "You know what to do."

"Don't worry about us, Haku," Chihiro smiled. "We'll be fine. You go and finish your rounds and I'll see you a little later."

Haku smiled tightly and nodded before, once at Chihiro and then at the new bathhouse girl, before waltzing off to finish his rounds. Admittedly, Chihiro's eyes fell a little lower as he walked away, but he was hers and it was perfectly acceptable to check out a suitor's behind, wasn't it? Peata cleared her throat.

"Mistress?" she asked. "W-what do we do?"

When Chihiro had Peata in the elevator, she gave the young spirit a rundown. "You address Master Haku as that and nothing else if you want his respect," she said. "The man who hands out the tokens is a big grump. How old are you?"

"Fourteen," muttered Peata.

"Decades? Centuries?"

"No ma'am," whimpered the girl. "Years."

Chihiro frowned. The girl was nothing more than a child. What in the world was she doing working at a bathhouse? She would work on that a little later with Haku. "Alright," she replied. "Well, I'll help you tonight and then I'll introduce you to head of the baths, Rin. She'll take care of you from now on." She was sure Rin would just _love_ that responsibility.

Chihiro and Peata arrived at the foyer and checked to see if the wood sprite had checked in yet. She had not. The bakeneko Hotaru sat by the foyer also, checking in guests as they walked through the front door. He'd also had a haircut; his hair spiked up high and his shimmering emerald eyes were seen by all now. He was rather good looking, Chihiro admitted; the kitten had a good gene pool in regards to looks, at least.

"Hello Mistress Chihiro," smiled Hotaru.

"Hello Hotaru," she replied with a smile, running her finger over the books. "This is Peata – she's the new girl."

"New girl, eh?" muttered Hotaru. "Lucky her, it's gonna be a quiet night."

"Why's that?" Chihiro frowned. It may have been colder than usual, but it wasn't raining outside. Usually it was little slow if it had been raining – spirits, like humans, didn't favour travelling in bad weather.

"Snows are coming," he replied, gazing out to the dark skies. "They're a little over two or three days away yet, but the snows are coming."

"Snows?"

"The snows, Mistress," repeated Hotaru. "The snows of winter. We won't get any guests in while the ground is covered in snow. Oh, wood sprite," Hotaru got out of his seat to bowl lowly as the gangly looking tree spirit wandered into the foyer. Chihiro bowed and ushered Peata to do the same. "How nice it is to see you again, Mr. Wood Sprite sir, welcome to the bathhouse."

The wood spirit gurgled something Chihiro didn't understand but nudged Peata forward. "Greet the spirit and take him to the bath. I'll get the water token."

Peata nodded and stumbled forward, greeting the wood sprite and ushering him into the elevators. Chihiro on the other hand, scampered to the tokens desk a floor above. A few other spirit workers were in line, so Chihiro waited patiently. She knew the manager wouldn't deny her the token now, and she was right. When Chihiro approached, the old grump of a frog called her "Mistress Chihiro" and offered her a good token. She thanked it and left promptly.

After the wood sprite bathed and was shown to his sleeping quarters, Chihiro introduced Peata to Rin. The spirit woman snorted and said, "No way, Sen; you're not dumping this girl on me!"

"I remember those are the same words you said to Haku when he 'dumped' me on you," she reminded and Rin smiled.

"Yeah, but you were a dope; you needed looking after," she replied affectionately. Then Rin looked at Peata, who was playing with her fingers and looking at the floor. "Fine! Kid, come with me."

Chihiro urged her forward and Peata disappeared to the bath staff quarters with Rin, but not before she heard Rin call, "Oi, Sen! Remember you gotta meet Haku. I ain't gonna be turned into coal 'cause you're late again."

Chihiro laughed softy and after riding the elevator up to her floor, took a quick shower and changed clothes before meeting Haku. The dragon had dinner smelling divine on his desk, enough for two and smiled when Chihiro stepped into his office.

"_Finally_ alone," he groaned and dropped a mind-numbing, drugging kiss on Chihiro's lips so that all the woman could do was sigh contently and lace her arms around his neck. In response, Haku wrapped a strong arm around Chihiro's waist, pulling her to him. Breaking the kiss, Haku breathed. "I have wanted to do that all day."

Chihiro smiled and pressed her hand to Haku's lips as he leant in for more. "Later, Haku," she said. "I've been working very hard and I'm very hungry."

Haku grunted and allowed Chihiro at the food while he popped a bottle of wine. Pouring the human a glass, then himself, he sat opposite in the office chair as Chihiro tucked into her food. "How was the new girl?"

"Like a new girl," replied Chihiro with a mouthful of rice. "I dumped her on Rin."

"Chihiro!' Haku cried, a little in shock more than anything.

"What?" Chihiro replied. "She's a bath girl, Rin's her boss. Rin looked after me; I had a little leverage for her to look after her."

"I see, but the term '_dumping'_ doesn't really sound nice."

"Why?" Chihiro grinned. "You dumped me on Rin."

"I did nothing of the sort," he retorted, sipping down his wine and making a start on his own meal. This time, he had ordered doubles. Haku had a feeling Chihiro hadn't eaten dinner and only serving dessert would have her twice the size she was in half the time. "I couldn't look after you, Chihiro, though I wanted to… Rin was suitable, I _trusted_ Rin."

Chihiro smiled and narrowed her eyes at Haku. "Why did you want to look after me?"

Haku shrugged, his eyes finding whatever that was on the right wall suddenly very interesting. "You were only a small girl, a child; I was your friend. You were scared and…"

"And what?"

Haku sighed then and slipped another salted fish slither into his mouth and chewed it slowly. "I didn't want you to be scared."

"Why?" Chihiro asked. "Why was I so different from all the other people that work here?"

Haku pursed his lips. "I can't answer that, Chihiro."

"Hmm?" she swished her wine glass and sipped is slowly, her dinner finished and feeling exquisitely full. "Rin told me you felt something when you saw me on the bridge."

Haku frowned. "Rin should not speak of what is not hers to speak of," he bit out and then breathed out a long, nervous exhale, the sigh billowing out his nostrils. "I confided in her, soon after you left that I had never felt more connected to a person than I was to you. Not because I had met you before, but I just, I just…," he gave up, the words failing him. "I just _knew_."

"_I reckon at that point, you caught his heart, Sen."_

Chihiro smiled at Rin's words and made to reach for Haku's hand across the table, the dragon jumped at the sudden unexpected contact. "Haku," she purred softly and when the dragon turned his head, Chihiro was by the fireplace tucked into the crook of Haku's Victorian lounge and sipping on a sparkling glass of wine. She smiled softly at him, placed the glass on the coffee table and outstretched her arms. "Come here."

Haku melted and fell to Chihiro's knees as the human laughed. No sooner had he scooped Chihiro up than she was sitting in his lap, he reclining on the lounge and Chihiro touching her lips softly against his. Chihiro knelt over Haku as he slouched deep into the lounge chair, so that his soft feathery hair spilled down the side. It was perhaps an inch or two longer than what it had been as a child but the same shimmering olive. Haku smiled through the kisses, his breathing hitched as Chihiro's was, their bodies burning through their clothes. Haku brought one hand up to Chihiro's waist and shuffled up the seat a little more if only to catch her lips in a deep, long kiss that left them both breathless.

Frustrated with the uncomfortable positions in the lounge from underneath Chihiro, Haku grunted and sat up, pulling the woman into his lap and forcing her thighs to rest beside his. Chihiro gasped softly but did nothing to discourage his movements, nor to pull away. In fact, straddling the dragon gave more room to touch his chest, his throat, his shoulders and face as Haku's lips worked against hers in ways that made her lose herself for moments upon moments.

Haku broke a kiss and smiled lazily, his eyes flickering from Chihiro's moist, shining, supple lips to her eyes which were hazed over from lust. "I was lonely when you left, Chihiro," he whimpered softly as her hands moved to cup his face.

She smiled and laughed despite of herself. "Are you lonely now?" she whispered and suddenly, Haku's arm tightened around his waist, pulling her body flushed against his. Red tinged Chihiro's cheekbones as Haku grinned wolfishly.

"No… You are everything to me, Chihiro," he whispered, kissing a thumb that brushed his lower lip. "You give me purpose. You mean more to me than anyone I have ever known. Kiss me, now."

Chihiro panted as Haku's hand buried itself into her hair and brought her lips back down for another long kiss. Chihiro found her body melting into his, pressing her form against his on the lounge as suddenly, something warm and wet passed over her lips. Haku's tongue begged for entrance and she gave it to him, letting him sweep the sugary recesses of Chihiro's mouth and feel him hold her tighter. It may have been bitingly cold winter weather outside, but in Haku's quarters it was hotter than ever. The dragon groaned as Chihiro's tongue cheekily explored his mouth, running over his teeth and lips, dancing with his tongue. Chihiro laughed and forced herself to slow down, coaxing Haku to do the same –to enjoy this embrace while it lasted, to savour it.

A squeak erupted from Chihiro's mouth when she swept her hands into his feathery hair, intent on discovering for herself just how good it felt when she'd discovered something she wasn't at all prepared for. She broke the kiss and smiled.

"So what exactly what did you feel on that bridge?" she intertwined a hand with his, their fingers fitting together like a puzzle. "Tell me, please."

Haku smirked and ran his hands up and down Chihiro's sides, relishing when the girl shivered under his touch. "Breathless," he murmured and kissed her throat softly. "Utterly overwhelmed. I'd met humans before, but none like you. I don't know why you were different, I can't explain it; you just were."

"Why me?"

He chuckled a little, "Only the great gods can answer that one, Chihiro. Whatever the case, I will be always grateful to them and to you. You gave me my life back, my home, and my name." A hand ran down her spine and Haku watched with interest as she gasped. "And I never thought you would be in my arms, Chihiro, though I had always hoped you'd find your way back to me somehow."

Chihiro nodded and sniffed a little, feeling rather stupid for tearing up and tried to blink back the tears. Haku laughed softly and ran his thumb under her eyelids, applying the slightest pressure so that a tear would overflow and run onto his thumb pad. "Don't cry," he smiled and kissed her parted lips softly.

"You knew your little speech would have an effect on me, Haku," sniffed Chihiro. "You're such a jerk sometimes."

"Next time I won't tell you my feelings, then," he pouted teasingly and laughed. Chihiro nudged him playfully.

Haku sighed in a feeling that could only be described at contented and wrapped both his arms around Chihiro's body, one at the shoulders, touching the warm skin of her exposed neck and the other around her hips. The kisses started out slow again, and they attentively explored each other's mouths again just as they explored each other's bodies with curious hands. Chihiro hummed contently as Haku cradled her close, suckling softly on her lower lip and running his hand up and down her back soothingly. She curled into his lap, into his embrace and allowed the dragon to bow his head and kiss her within an inch of her life.

"I, oh, um, Master Haku?" a voice not so far away made Haku snap his head up from Chihiro with a snarl. Chihiro, startled at being caught, leapt out of Haku's lap and scampered to the other side of the lounge, staring wide-eyed at the frog that had just interrupted them. No, _stumbled_ in on them. It was Kivo, the foreman.

"Kivo," growled Haku and the frog practically jumped out at the tone.

"Forgive me, Master Haku!" he whimpered and bowed lowly on the floor. "I had assumed you were alone."

"You did not knock?" he replied, his eyes flashing dangerously. Beside him, Chihiro sighed. So much for going slow without the bathhouse staff knowing; once Kivo left and blabbed, it would be public knowledge by the morning.

"I had not thought Mistress Chihiro to be in your company," blubbered the frog, still searching for that illusive forgiveness Haku didn't bestow so easily. "I apologise one hundred thousand times over, Master Haku!"

Haku sighed and rubbed his temples with his thumb and forefinger. Chihiro grasped his forearm and squeezed it tightly. "It's alright, Haku," she assured softly.

"What did you come up here to tell me, Kivo?" Haku sighed and forced himself to calm down. "What was so important you disturbed me in the middle of the night?"

The frog hesitated for a moment and then drew out the papers from the day. "I was delivering the papers…," it was feeble reason, really. "The new girl wants to say her thank you's to Mistress Chihiro, also. And," the frog gulped. "Yubaba's sister Zeniba is here…"

"Oh no," Haku groaned and looked wearily over to Chihiro who swallowed thickly.

"That's not all, Master Haku," spoke Kivo. "Your friend, Raijin, he left this message." The frog handed Haku a small scroll with his pads. Haku took it and read it briefly before clearing his throat.

"If that's all, Kivo?" asked Haku wearily, tucking the scroll between him and Chihiro.

"Yes, Master Haku."

"Good."

Suddenly Kivo stood rigid, levitated up off the ground and Chihiro gasped as Haku's hand swept over his body. "Haku!" she cried out in shock more than anything else as the frog thumped in daze on the floor. "Haku, what did you do to him?"

"A simple memory erasing spell," he replied. "I don't want the whole bathhouse knowing about what he stumbled on…" he smelt how nervous Chihiro was and soothed her softly. "It won't hurt him, Chihiro." Kivo was gone. "I transported him back to his quarters, and I only erased the memory of us together. Kivo is a gossiping frog; he has never really liked me; he would probably call you some very nasty names and I'd be forced to turn him into a pig," he hummed and pressed his lips against her cheek once, then to the side of her mouth. "It's better like this in the long run." He hummed in appreciation as Haku began to kiss her lips once again, "Now," he breathed. "Where were we?"

But his human wasn't interested in kisses anymore and Haku pulled back, and smiled softly, rubbed his nose against hers and felt her sigh. She was just as agitated with the news and interruptions as he was. "Your grandmother can wait until the morning," he hummed and tucked her weary body under his shoulder. Chihiro sighed and nestled into his chest. "I'll deal with her until then."

"What did the scroll say?" Chihiro asked softly, not being able to disguise the drowsiness in her tone. She felt Haku stiffen slightly and said, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, if it's personal business…"

"No," Haku replied gently and picked up the scroll from between them, but not unrolling it yet. "It was a message from the thunder god; I'm not sure what it means yet. He senses an unbalance in the Western Lands, but it's not my problem."

"Why not?" hummed Chihiro, frowning.

Haku kissed the top of her head. "I am not the Lord of the Eastern Lands, my darling, Sar'onga will deal with any problems the lands have. I have much more important things to look after."

"What like?" Chihiro managed to ask before she drifted off to sleep. She had thought she heard Haku reply, "You", but couldn't have been sure. Soon enough though, Chihiro awoke to being slipped into the bedcovers of her cold room, a fire beginning to burn in the hearth across the hall and Haku placing a tender kiss against her lips. She'd whispered something to Haku, a goodnight maybe, she thought and he'd smiled and kissed her again. Then everything had gone delightfully hazy and Chihiro slipped into a deep, blissful slumber.

* * *

><p>This little progect of mine has accumulated over <strong>250 reviews<strong>, and I'm so thankful to everyone who has taken the time to review so far, whether you are the greatest and review every update, or you take the time and review when you can ~ I'd like to give a special mention this week to,

**sakiza7san7, Lime Toaster Cat** (who did a whole heap of reviewing this week and pushed me past 250! _amazing_!),** Randomsam123, Sokka2Me, Alice-Ann Wonderland, Lauren, Paramore-Inuyasha-fan, Vintage Vine, skrt-invisiblereader, Skye Wolfe, **and **sandraydetera1999.**

Next time: Is Granny more hinderance than help when she visits the bathhouse?

I'm very tired, please make my day and **review**! ;D Yeah, **review**!

Until next time, my pretties.

~** Arlia'Devi.**


	22. XXII: The Bathhouse Councillor

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away in any respect; all rights go to Hayao Miyazaki and associates. I make no money from this.

A/N: fluff galore. You guys better worship me after this chapter - I accept cheque.

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

**XXII: The Bathhouse Councillor**

_'What children need most are the essentials that grandparents provide in abundance. They give unconditional love, kindness, patience, humor, comfort, lessons in life. And, most importantly, cookies.'_

**~Rudolph Giuliani**

It had been a month and two weeks since Chihiro had last seen her parents; since she had lied to them about attending a scholarship grant to excavate ancient archaeological cities in Europe. That placed her staying in the spirit world toward the almost two month mark…

She really did need to write those parents of hers a letter, so, gathering the stationary supplies on Haku's office table with the dragon loitering around close by, the first thing of the day was to pen and successfully send a letter to her parents.

"What should I say?" hummed Chihiro, touching the soft feathers of Haku's quill, which held a fresh drop of ink on its point.

Haku shrugged and paced around the office, going over the titles of the tomes he kept in many, many dark wood bookcases which lined the office walls. "I can't say," he replied through pursed lips. "You could start with: dear mother and father."

"A little formal," she screwed up her nose and took the quill to the paper.

_Dear Mum and Dad…_

"Dear Mum and Dad," Chihiro began. "I'm having a great time in the Spirit World. Beats studying at Uni, that's for sure. Hope you're well, wish you were here." She laughed and flicked her eyes up at Haku, whose face was as hard as stone. She at least had hoped to get some sort of smile out him. "Haku… are you alright? Is something the matter?"

The dragon shrugged. "Nothing to for you to worry about, Chihiro."

"No," she replied levelly, getting up from the office chair and standing beside him. Softly one hand touched his forearm and squeezed it reassuringly. It would be just the two of them, Chihiro having met Haku in his room still dazed and in his sleeping robes. The door was locked, and neither of them had ventured down to the bath quarters yet, so there would be no interruptions. A locked door, as Chihiro had come to realise however, meant as good as nothing in the spirit world. "Maybe not," she breathed and rubbed the dragon's arm soothingly. "But I am here, I am yours, Haku; I support you and if you need to talk about something, even just to get it off your chest then you can talk to me, alright? I'll listen." He smiled tightly and kissed the top of her head gently. "I might not understand very well, and we might not be able to come up with a solution, but I'm here, okay?"

"Thank you," he said softly before bending down to kiss Chihiro's lips. "But let me figure out what this business with the Western Lands is before I speak to you about it."

"Alright," smiled Chihiro. "Geez, Haku; I've vented on you heaps of times, I think I can listen to your problems for once in return."

Haku swiftly swivelled the woman around and nudged her back to the chair. "Now get back to it, that letter isn't going to write itself," he smiled crookedly. "Well, it would but you do so hate magic interfering on what you can do yourself."

Chihiro poked out her tongue as she got back to writing the letter.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Life's great where I'm at, at the moment. The winter is a little cold, but I've plenty to keep me warm. I learn new things everyday here, it's so much better than the boring old University lecturers (Mr. Azaki!). I've made new friends and ran into some old ones, people I've met from university functions beforehand. I hope you're all doing well; I should be home in June/July._

_I love you. Many hugs and kisses._

_-Chihiro._

Haku smiled over Chihiro's shoulder. "Very vague," he hummed. "You could be sailing in the middle of the ocean for all they know. Hmm," he brushed Chihiro's curly signature at the bottom of the paper with a finger. "I always found your relationship with your parents interesting, Chihiro."

"How so?" replied Chihiro. She folded the paper and Haku placed a glob of hot wax over the folded paper before marking it with a rubber stamp. The paper vanished from the oak desk then, into thin air.

"You loved them so devotedly even after you knew they'd done something criminal," he hummed and kissed her earlobe. "Sometimes I think if we'd never had turned them back into humans you would have been contented being raised by a couple of pigs."

Chihiro laughed as Haku's arms encircled her and he crashed them both in the comfort of his lounge. "That's probably true, but I love my parents with everything I have, Haku," she smiled then. "It is unconditional love; they have their faults, everyone does. I'm sure had they known they were going to turn into pigs they never would have eaten the spirit food…"

"And what if they never believe you about this place?" asked Haku. "If you tell them when you go home in July and they don't believe you; they don't accept you – how would you feel then?"

"Hurt," Chihiro nodded. "But Haku, they're still my parents. I would still love them no matter how much they hurt me. I can't make them believe in this place; I can only explain to them and hope they accept it in their own time."

"How old are you Chihiro?" asked Haku, nuzzling the warm skin exposed by a white turtleneck she was wearing. The collar was rolled down just a little to prevent it from being uncomfortable. Chihiro had always been a cold fish but found the spirit winters especially biting.

"Twenty," she replied, frowning. Haku knew how old she was!

"Only two decades old," rumbled the dragon and rolled in the lounge so that Chihiro was beneath him, wrapped in his arm as he began to drop mind-numbing kisses over her lips and cheeks. "And yet so very wise."

"Wise?" Chihiro giggled. "I don't know about that…"

Haku intertwined his fingers into hers and smiled wolfishly down at the human. "I cannot fathom how you can love two people so wholly, Chihiro – spirits lack that capacity. If there's any facet that humans have over spirits, I would always say it is their capacity to love many people so wholly and deeply." He kissed her lips then and murmured, "And not only ones who they feel intimately for."

Chihiro chuckled. "It would be foolish of me to think I could get everything out of one person," she teased and Haku's eyes grew mischievously dark. Suddenly Chihiro was wrenched up and pulled into his lap again, her thighs parted and knees by his sides, a reminder of the compromising position they'd been interrupted in last night.

"Now, now," Haku pouted and began to suckle on Chihiro's lower lip. His hands rested on her hips and his thumbs swirled tiny circles through the thick cotton fabric of her human pants. "I think I could satisfy every need you have Chihiro – why, I don't particularly see why you need all your other friends when you have me."

"I need my girlfriends to talk about girl things with, Haku," purred Chihiro. "You do have many uses, my dear dragon, but I'm afraid I cannot part with my girl talk."

"And what are these girl 'things' you speak of, Chihiro?" asked Haku with a smirk. "Please educate me."

Chihiro hummed nonchalantly and said, "Well, Rin's had her eye on a spirit by the name of Daisuke; and I have to admit," she ran a hand through his feathery hair and watched his eyelids drop to half-lidded. "…His face is nice, his butt of what I've seen is nice. But Rin's not really looking for a relationship – she just wants someone to well…," she grinned when Haku was getting a little squeamish. "If I say ''warm her futon' you understand I'm trying to express that she just wants to get laid, don't you?"

"Enough," announced Haku. "You've made your point, little one, as crass as it may have been. I don't enjoy listening to what gossip goes around about my employees." Chihiro reeled back and smiled smugly before Haku asked, puzzled. "Why were you looking at his behind, Chihiro?"

"Research," she replied and Haku chuckled well naturedly. "For Rin you understand."

And then a devilish thought popped into Haku's head. He drew Chihiro in closer and cocked his head to the side, a smirk kicking up the side of his lips. "Have you ever checked out mine...? Purely for your research, I understand."

Chihiro laughed softly and leant in so that her lips hovered just over his. Her breath fanned over his expectant, parted lips when she said, "Oh yes."

"And?" he raised his eyebrows in expectation. "What did you think?"

"A little saggy," Chihiro shrugged and laughed at the horrified look on Haku's face. "I was really expecting a lot more from you Haku – considering all the time you work out. Not very rounded, rather flat…" she grinned mischievously then and dipped her head to catch his lips in a quick kiss that left them both wanting more. Later, Chihiro had work still to do. "Or maybe the clothes you wear don't do you justice, Haku…"

"You're a bad liar, Chihiro," berated the dragon, and suddenly dug his fingers into her hips, pulling her flush against him. Haku's lips, teeth and tongue tortured the skin of Chihiro's jaw line as he whispered, "tell me what you really think…"

"Well I um, I," Chihiro cursed her lack of speech, blamed wholly on the dragon's never ending ministrations. "I um, well," Haku tightened his grip on her hips in an effort to tell her to think fast. "It's nice… and tight. And I have wanted to touch it…V-very much wanted…"

"Have you?" hummed the dragon. "I could turn you into coal for such disrespectful words to your employer, Chihiro. Let alone what I would do if you actually carried through the act."

Chihiro smiled devilishly. "I'd love to see what my punishment would be."

Haku groaned and then chuckled softly before loosening his grip and reclining slightly on the lounge, gazing up at Chihiro through half-lidded eyes. "Mmm," he rumbled. "I love your dirty talk."

Chihiro laughed softly and then cocked her head to the side. "And what about mine, huh Haku? Don't lie and say you never look; I know you do."

He grinned boyishly. "And what are you going to do if I do, Chihiro? Turn me into coal?"

Chihiro smiled. "No, Haku, don't you worry. I can do things just as bad without magic, I assure you," and then she fluttered her eyelashes and peeked at him from under them. "… And did you like what you saw?"

Haku rumbled deeply in his throat as suddenly his hands roamed backward and touched her rear, flexing his fingers and smiling devilishly. "It's feels as good as it looks," he growled and kissed Chihiro fiercely; so fiercely in fact that it was all she could do was hold onto his shoulders and try to keep up.

Haku's tongue swept every recess of her mouth, lips and tongue, forcing through the gap when she'd gasped against his lips. His arms held her close and his hand had travelled up from her buttocks to slip under the hem of her unfastened human clothes. He'd hissed when he'd touched the hot, smooth skin of her back and as Chihiro adjusted her position in his lap, she'd rubbed herself against him in a way that made his head spin with desire. This was one of his favourite positions; he'd gauged it well. Chihiro was in the majority of control, she could initiate or halt whatever she wanted and so she wouldn't flee or reject him when he did something slightly too amorous. He enjoyed the soothing feeling of her weight against him, of how her body pressed against his so intimately. He had never been a submissive man, never in battle, but the bedroom was new to him and his human could be so timid at times, and so fragile. He never wanted to hurt her or break her, so until he could control these new feelings, these new _urges_ he felt, she needed to be able to say 'no'.

"You know you still have a lot of business to do," reminded Chihiro with a light laugh as she broke the kiss and reclined back in the dragon's lap. Haku massaged her hips lightly. "Granny wants to talk to you too, you know."

He hummed and pursed his lips. "You're right. But I hate thinking I have to go all the way through this day before I have you back in my arms again, Chihiro." He nuzzled her neck and kissed it softly. "We should go away together."

"And where would we go, hmm?" hummed Chihiro and cupped Haku's face so that he'd look at her. "You have too much work to do here, Haku – we can't leave."

"I'll put Rin in charge," hummed Haku. "Who do you think runs the bathhouse when I visit the river? That's where we should go – the river." Haku's hands sought out Chihiro's and massaged them softly. "It will be great. I'm not one for lounging, but we can lounge about and have no worries for a few days. I'll cook you food and then we can go swimming…"

"It's the middle of winter, Haku," grimaced Chihiro. "I'll end up freezing to death."

Haku smiled dreamily. "I have," he leant in so that his breath tickled Chihiro's lips when he said, "hot springs."

"Oh well," Chihiro cleared her throat and blushed a little. "That changes things, doesn't it?"

"Mm-hmm," hummed the dragon and then reclined back. "Alright, Chihiro – we have some work to do."

Getting the signal, Chihiro wiggled away from Haku with a smile. As he got up and stretched, Chihiro did the same, allowing Haku to press a fluttering kiss to her lips before…

_Whack_!

"Yee-ow!" Haku jumped, and his hands flew back to his very nicely slapped rear end. He eyed the very smug human. "Chihiro, that hurt!"

She smiled devilishly. "Feels as nice as it looks."

Haku narrowed his eyes and the human squealed girlishly, lunging for the front door. She had escaped out of it and ran down the elevator before he had time to catch her, his rear stinging out of the sneak attack his human had delivered him. As the elevator ran down its wires, taking a very smug, very giggly Chihiro with it, Haku couldn't help but smile. Oh yes, his human would get her just desserts very soon…

* * *

><p>Zeniba drank her tea in silence. Her nephew had gone back up to his mother once they'd said their hellos and eaten lunch together. Yubaba and Zeniba had never saw eye-to-eye and still didn't to this day. Her sister was just so infuriatingly selfish it made her eyes want to bleed and her perfectly manicured red nails to tear out her wispy grey hair. But still, they were able to act civilly to each other; she supposed that that was all that mattered.<p>

_Mother would be turning over in her grave if she saw how much my sister and I still fight… _Zeniba sighed over her tea. No face, beside her, grunted.

"Oh, we have a visitor?" cooed Zeniba and ushered the shoji door to her room open with a finger. Haku bowed lowly.

"Hello Haku, my favourite dragon friend," smiled Zeniba wickedly. "Sit, sit… tea?"

Haku sat gracefully and cross-legged on a plush cushion as Zeniba filled up a teacup of steaming herbal tea. Unlike green tea, which had a tangy taste, this tea was sweet and delightfully tasteful. Chihiro would no doubt like it, Haku thought as he sipped it. All his thoughts in one way or another, went back to Chihiro. "You wanted to see me?" asked the dragon after clearing his throat.

"Yes, well," Zeniba said. "I wanted to see my granddaughter first, but I don't want to worry her. Frankly, it will be nice to have this discussion out the way and let me enjoy my time with her…" Zeniba regarded Haku seriously then. "I can assume you know what this is about?"

"The issue with the Western Lands…," Haku muttered. "It's all I've been hearing about for the last month. It's annoying me, frankly. Whatever civil unrest they have, they had better sort it out soon otherwise I'll be going over there myself."

Zeniba rolled her eyes. "Come now, Haku – can't you see that there are greater forces at work? They don't care if they're inconvenient to you."

Haku finished his tea; by the last few mouthfuls wishing it wasn't as sweet. No Face, the damned monster Zeniba insisted on keeping with her stood over Zeniba's shoulder. "I don't know what's happening over there; it's not my job to know. Raijin is concerned, but I have regarded Sar'onga and he refuses to allow the civil unrest effect the Eastern Lands, he doesn't want my help or advice, my aid in battle or in politics. What else can I do, Zeniba? It's not my job to worry about their problems, it's Sar'onga's. He is the Lord of the Eastern Lands, not me."

Zeniba sighed. "That sounded rather like a hatchling rather than a grown dragon, Haku; do you care a minute to know the true extend of the unrest?"

"Humour me," Haku replied lazily. "I am eager to know what Raijin has been breathing down my neck about for the past month."

Zeniba sucked in a tight breath. "The Western Lands were peaceful for about three hundred years, after Rami-Tarng succeeded Kaikotsu, better known as-,"

"The tyrant – I know," replied Haku, pouring himself another glass of the sweet wine. "I aided in his murder."

"Rami-Tarng was a good leader, he was benevolent and kind. He treated all his subjects equally; he removed most of the debt of the Western Lands…,"

Haku frowned. "Why was he a 'good leader', Zeniba – Rami-Tarng is still alive."

"No," replied the witch forcefully. "No he's not, Haku. He's gone."

"He's dead?" Haku frowned. "Who is the new Lord of the Western Lands?"

"A spirit named Jairomaku – a spirit born of the fire."

"The Western Lands have a new Lord?" Haku frowned. "Sar'onga must know of this. What is the problem?"

"There is no problem yet, Haku," sighed Zeniba. "But you must watch him, this young Lord. You know, young ones are troublesome with their needs and desire to surpass those before him. Rami-Tarng was a good leader, he never sought to gain anymore land than he possessed, but… younglings are dangerous; never keep your back unwatched. I fear that things might turn sour. You are the first in line – a force to be reckoned with in your own right, this I know, but please, watch out for my granddaughter – if anyone wants to get at you, Haku, it will be through her."

"I know."

Zeniba's eyes glimmered wickedly then and the witch swished her tea. "Well, with that out of the way…," she smiled. "How is my dearest granddaughter fairing?"

"Fine," Haku replied. "Just fine."

"You're not working her too hard, are you, Haku?" cackled Zeniba. "If I hear a complaint from her tonight I'll be after you; you know I will."

Haku bowed his head lightly. "Thank you for your concern Zeniba, I am treating your granddaughter with the utmost respect and care."

"I know you are, Haku; I am only teasing." Then she sighed. "You may go, then, if you wish to discuss nothing more…" Haku nodded, thanked the witch and rose. "Just look after yourself and my granddaughter, Haku – she means a lot to me."

"She means a lot to me, also."

"I know," replied Zeniba, and strangely left it at that. There were no ribbings or smart remarks, no wicked cackling from mortifying her guest beyond belief – just simple words said solemnly. "Take care."

"Take care, Zeniba. Enjoy your stay."

"Oh!" No Face reminded Zeniba of something. "Ask my granddaughter to see me for dessert, will you?"

"Dessert?" Haku frowned. His heart sank – he probably wouldn't have Chihiro in his arms tonight, this grandmother of hers was stealing her away; and knowingly too if there was anything in the wide smile on her face.

"Dessert," confirmed the witch. "Think you can let her out of your arms for one night, Haku?"

The dragon grunted and stepped out of the witch's guest room. "I'll see what I can do," he muttered a little sourly, and then, closed the shoji door and took his leave leaving Zeniba one very smug, cackling witch behind him.

* * *

><p>Later, Haku had found Chihiro in the hallways of the bathhouse and pulled her into a dusty broom closet to speak privately. Chihiro had a large armful of dockets and accounts from the foyer and quirked an eyebrow at the dragon.<p>

"In the broom closet?" she laughed, though the expression on Haku's face was rather cold. "Really Haku? Don't you think that's a bit cliché?"

"Zeniba wants to see you after dinner," he spoke softly. "I'm rather positive she knows we're together…"

Chihiro frowned. "She's probably testing the waters to see if we bite, then she'll get her confirmation. What's the matter, Haku? You don't seem very happy…"

"It's nothing Chihiro," he sighed and then sighed. Chihiro remained patient, as the dragon was obviously having an inner battle on whether he should tell her what was really bothering him. His mind seemed made up when he helped the books and accounts out of her hands and onto a dusty side stand. Slowly, Haku took her into an embrace, rubbing his hand up and down her back. "There's some civil unrest in the Western Lands – a shift of power after the death of the Lord. I don't know what it means yet, just that I have to look out for you all the more."

"Me?" Chihiro frowned. "What do I have anything to do with it?"

"You're connected to me," replied Haku solemnly. "Although less in the way that people think. Anyone who comes across you, who meets you or sees you in passing knows that you're under my protection – if anyone wanted to get to me, Chihiro, it would be through you."

"Like the fire?" Chihiro frowned and pulled her head up from Haku's chest. "You never found the arsonists."

"I never really expected to," he replied softly, one hand smoothing over her long hair and bangs away from her pretty face. "But it's just civil unrest, alright? There's a new lord of the Western Lands and it takes sometime for the people to adjust, there's nothing to worry about at this stage." He smelt the slight scent of fear, but knew she had a right to know. "I don't want to worry you, Chihiro, but I don't want to keep things from you either. You have a right to know as an inhabitant of the lands – most spirits feel news in the air, or from the stars, or from other spirits, but you cannot. I also don't want to be keeping things from you – that is not a healthy relationship."

Chihiro smiled softly and stood up on her tip-toes to place a soft kiss onto Haku's lips. "Thanks, Haku. I don't have to tell you how much that means to me."

He grinned back and kissed her once more, taking the accounts into his own arms. "Come then," he nudged the door to the broom closet open and Chihiro dusted some fallen dirt off the shoulder of his tunic. "These accounts are going to my office, are they not?"

"To your office to get done," replied Chihiro with a smile and accompanied the dragon to his office where they ended up wasting most of the afternoon together, not to be seen again until it was time for dinner and Chihiro's meeting with her lovely but horribly nosy grandmother.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, while Chihiro and Haku wasted time they were happy to waste, the rather pregnant bakeneko sought out the once feared witch, Zeniba. Most of her reputation had been based around the fact that she was the sister of Yubaba, who was as wicked as she was deceitful. Had it not been for Chihiro, in fact, Chase would have never even dreamed of encountering the witch for a first time, let alone a second. But here she was, sipping the sweet tea Zeniba provided with a heavy, almost weeping heart, while No Face offered her some small amounts of comfort with shoulder pats.<p>

Zeniba asked, with eyes as round as dinner plates, "So, my darling Chase, what is the matter with you? Don't you have everything you've ever wanted?"

"I do," sniffed Chase, taking the handkerchief kindly offered by No Face. "It's these darned pregnancy emotions!"

"No," assured Zeniba, taking the girl's hand in her claw, "No it's not. You've already lost two offspring, my dear; it's natural to be so worried."

"Haku tells me the kitten is fine," she smiled softly despite herself.

"And it is," replied Zeniba. "It's very healthy. It's a happy child."

"Happy?" Chase asked.

"Very happy – it loves you very much, I can feel it; both you and its father. I say 'it' not in disrespect, my child – I know the sex of the babe, I can feel it, but you say you'd prefer not to know."

"I don't want to know," sighed Chase and then held her head into her hands. "I just want it in my arms, now. I want it to come into the world; I want it out of my body because my body has done some horrible things in the past."

"Oh, my dearest," smiled Zeniba. "You are too harsh on yourself – your body knows, my darling, it knows when it is right and when it is wrong. When it did something terrible, when it took your children away, it was the right thing to do – they would have suffered, my dear, they would have suffered and died and you would have suffered even more than you do now. The world works in mysterious ways, but you must give your body credit, and give it forgiveness. It is right this time, the pregnancy is right; you are meant to have this child, my lovely."

Chase smiled and nodded. No Face 'uh'-ed in agreement. Zeniba sighed and said, "is there anything else you'd like to discuss? I don't know when I became the bathhouse's councillor – the Lord knows Haku isn't paying me a dime for it."

Chase laughed. "You could probably stifle a payment from him from Chihiro when you see her a little later."

"I called for her at dessert because I know how much it would irk the dragon," chuckled the witch. "Chihiro probably won't be happy either, but I just wanted to see how much they really are in love with each other."

"They were both too stubborn to admit it, Kamaji ended up knocking their heads together before they'd actually admit there was something there."

Zeniba laughed loudly and poured herself another glass of tea for good measure. "That old boiler man, I owe him quite a bit of gold then. I was coming down here myself to meddle if things hadn't taken off."

"They've taken off?" inquired Chase.

"Oh, quite a bit," then Zeniba chuckled. "I have my bathhouse spies."

Chase laughed softly. "Zeniba, may I ask you another question?"

"Of course my dear," smiled the old woman. Chase could see how Chihiro thought of the old witch as a grandmother, she was sincere and caring; the complete opposite of her sister. The only thing the two seemed to have in common was their love of gossip.

"Hotaru, my mate…," Chase frowned. "I love him, I do. He is everything to me and I know he is sweet and sincere. Why does Haku distrust him so? I am right, aren't I? I would hate to think I was being clouded by love and risking the lives of my friends, I know that has happened before."

Zeniba sighed. "Haku is distrusting – dragons don't trust people easily, they are cunning by nature, sometimes ruthless. And very possessive; he can't help it, don't hold it against him. Haku is possessive of Chihiro; he wants to keep her safe because he cares about her so much. He knows he is in love with her even if he can't say it just yet. You must understand, my dear, Haku and Chihiro go back a long, long time. Chihiro gave Haku back his memory when she was ten; she was his first real friend in a very long time. Give Haku time with your mate. Hotaru is a genuine man, I know this. He is everything you think of him, but he's shy; he doesn't want to lose his job so he won't displease Haku."

"I know," nodded Chase. "He has nothing if he doesn't have this job… We'll have nothing…"

"Though Chihiro would never forgive Haku if he fired Hotaru – you would have to follow your mate out of the bathhouse doors," Zeniba chuckled. "If that is all, my child?"

"I think so," smiled Chase. "Thank you so much, Zeniba."

"You're welcome, my child," Zeniba bowed slightly. "Oh! If I could give you one piece of advice?"

"Yes?"

"Tell Chihiro of that conversation between you and Haku, my dear – I know it's heavy on your chest, and be certain, Haku wasn't himself."

"I know," replied Chase solemnly. "We've spoken about it; it's no shame to him, we all get like it sometimes. You're right; we shouldn't keep Chihiro in the dark. Thank you," Chase bowed as much as her swollen stomach would allow her. "Zeniba, I wish you well."

"That kitten of yours will come early," said Zeniba. "It gets restless."

Chase smiled and touched her stomach. "Good," she said. "I can't wait to meet it."

* * *

><p>Chihiro had donned and extra layer of clothing, a large, thick kimono from her wardrobe and tied it over her human clothes which made the cold a lot more bearable. The spirits, however, still ran around in thin jumpsuits tied off at the knees and elbows. Haku at least had some sense and had donned a thick robe that was carried off his shoulders well, a thick, pleated vest that stopped around mid thigh. Hotaru was right, the snows were coming in. And fast. Chihiro only hoped she wouldn't freeze her hide off and made sure she gathered more firewood for the hearth.<p>

In a brief glance, Chihiro saw Peata, who was following Rin around like a pup. She didn't have time to talk however, it was dessert and she had an appointment with her grandmother. She made her way up the elevator, adjusting the robe, until she made it to the guest quarters and tapped softly on the shoji door.

"Come in my dear," cackled the witch from inside. Chihiro did and greeted her granny with a smile. No Face was soaking in a herbal bath downstairs.

"You think interrogated Haku enough this morning?" Chihiro laughed and sat down on the tatami mats, reclining back on plush cushions.

"No, hello Granny, how have you been?" teased the old witch. "Well, I've been fine, thank you for asking my dear. A few aches and pains, but nothing tea and bed cannot fix. And you my dear, you seem to be getting cosier and cosier with that dragon?"

Chihiro laughed. "How would you know what I've been up to, Granny? You live four hours away."

Zeniba cackled. "That thing around your wrist Chihiro, what do you think I gave it to you for? To meddle in your life and spy on your relationships!'

"Granny!" Chihiro cried, utterly offended. "You have no right into my private life with Haku. If you asked nicely, perhaps I might have told you, but not now."

"You wouldn't have told me all the dirty details," sighed Zeniba and ran her manicured red glossy claw around the rim of her teacup. "Tea?"

"No thank you Granny," replied Chihiro sourly. Indeed, on her wrist, under the bracelet Haku had given her, was the purple head band spun by the fibres of her friends ten years ago. In those ten years, it had never faded, never stretched or wane, never snapped or got lost. It remained, and when it didn't tie up Chihiro's hair, it remained wrapped on her wrist. Even when they attended weddings, formals, family photos, things that required formal jewellery and her mother had nagged and nagged her to take it off, Chihiro just couldn't. It was a reminder, a grounding, that something had actually happened in that strange world, it wasn't just a weird dream.

"Don't be like this my child," smiled Zeniba. "I am happy for you! So happy – you were always going to end up together, I could see how much you loved each other when you were ten and he, well, ten years younger."

Chihiro frowned. "We're not in love, Granny, we're merely… testing the waters."

"Oh poppy cock!" frowned Granny. "I know you two are in love – just say it already! Say it Chihiro, say "I love Haku"!"

"I'm not going to say it," replied the girl defiantly. "And if I was going to say it, wouldn't I say it to Haku, not you Granny? Look, I've been here for just under two months, not very long. Haku and I have only been seeing each other for a few weeks. Give me time!"

Zeniba hummed to herself. "Perhaps… perhaps you're right."

"I know I'm right," sighed Chihiro. "I'm glad you're seeing it my way."

Zeniba grumbled to herself and then sighed. "Chihiro, my child, you had better tell that dragon of yours that the snows are coming."

"Why, I'm sure he already knows?"

"Yes he does," nodded Zeniba. "But you've never experienced the snows, it is bitter cold. Even Haku gets cold, my child and he has a thick hide. You'd better tell him, he should prepare your apartment because frankly, you'd be a human icicle by the morning."

"I'm sure it's not that cold," Chihiro frowned. "I'll just stoke the fire and put on some extra blankets."

"Want to know the best way to keep warm?" Zeniba cackled. "You either get fat, like me; or you find someone to share flesh with."

"Granny…," Chihiro blanched at her crudeness. She'd never been this way before. Then again, Chihiro had been _ten_ years old before, not twenty. What a cunning, obscene old woman she'd turned out to be in those ten years! Chihiro laughed to herself.

"The dragon's temperature runs a little higher than humans, around the forty degree mark. Maybe that's something to think about…?"

Chihiro sighed. "Did you really want to talk to me, or interrogate me about Haku and I?"

"I originally came to force you two together," replied Zeniba with a chuckle. "But I can see the old boiler man beat me to it, and a good thing too. Chihiro, you must listen to me now…"

Chihiro frowned. Why was Granny so serious all of a sudden? "Yes…?"

"Haku needs your support, Chihiro," Zeniba sighed. "I know you know of the political unrest in the Western Lands; he may get very stressed out…"

"I know," muttered Chihiro. "He was this morning."

"You'll just have to be there for him, alright, Chihiro? A shoulder to lean on when the other staff aren't looking," Zeniba winked. "Good move keeping it from the staff, they hear a whiff you're together and things will go into uproar."

Chihiro groaned. "I know… Granny, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course my dear."

Chihiro nibbled at her fingernails. "W-what will I do if Haku and I don't work out?"

Zeniba seemed confused. "Well, why wouldn't you work out? You both have similar interests, you're both attracted to each other sexually as well as mentally and emotionally – you know a great deal about each others pasts so there would be no deal breakers there…,"

"What if we have an unforseen argument?" Chihiro interrupted the witch's rambling. "What if one night, we just start fighting and fighting and we can't stop and then we realise it's never going to work, what will I do then?"

Zeniba sighed and shrugged a little like she really didn't have anything to say. "I think the more plausible, if not scarier option; Chihiro, is what if you _do_ work out?" Chihiro didn't see the logic in that, but she wouldn't argue with Granny. "If not then you could always just go back and live in the human world, or with me." Then Zeniba frowned and said, "But why think those silly thoughts? Be thankful for what is there; Haku adores you, he dotes on you, Chihiro, and I won't have a word against it. Now go," Zeniba ushered to the door with her large manicured hands. "Get out of my sight, and don't you dare go to bed without giving that man of yours a decent goodnight kiss."

Chihiro smiled and bowed lowly, taking leave from her beloved Granny and heading up to the managerial quarters, but bypassing her level and going up higher. Haku was turning off the oil lamps when she knocked on the door and the dragon looked as tired as ever.

Chihiro ended up lying by his side in the large bed, Haku under the covers and she on top, smiling as they kissed softly a goodnight, the longest ever goodnight any of them had ever had. Haku sighed contently and Chihiro urged him not to worry himself over the small things. He had promised to try and worry a little less, and then reminded Chihiro about leaving for the river visit. Such a break sounded excellent, a few days away from the hustle and bustle of the bathhouse, from gossipers and nosy girlfriends and civil unrest in countries Chihiro had never seen. When Haku fell asleep, Chihiro took her leave. She was asleep not long after.

* * *

><p><em>Longest<em> chapter to date! I'd like to thank these wonderful people,

**Vintage Vine, dark angel vs light angel, Alice-Ann Wonderland, ****sakiza7san7, Fluffy's Lady, MarshMallow14, Libby16, sabwinaa, ****Lauren, Skye Wolfe, Sokka2Me, skrt-invisiblereader, irmaida, Lime Toaster Cat, Paramore-Inuyasha-fan** and **Kiara d'Arc Erzsebeth **

So yes, it's getting back into the conspiracy within the Western Lands... Sorry about the slight lateness, it's mid-semester break, so party!

Next time: it's freaking cold!

Please** review** mes amis!

**~ Arlia'Devi **


	23. XXIII: The Snows

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away in any respect; all rights go to Hayao Miyazaki and associates. I make no money from this.

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

**XXIII: The Snows**

_'And so we remained till the red of the dawn began to fall through the snow gloom. _

_I was desolate and afraid, and full of woe and terror. _

_But __when that beautiful sun began to climb the horizon._

_Life was to me again.'_

**~ Bram Stoker**

Hotaru had predicted the snows to come, and they did. Haku could feel the shiver up his spine, and smell the frozen rain that hovered in the clouds. It called for little reaction; however, it was just snow. He'd dig out a coat from the back of the wardrobe perhaps, if it really did get too cold. Frankly, his hide was thick, many spirits were; he didn't feel the cold very easily. Perhaps that's what flying at sub-zero temperatures above the cloud line did to one. He shrugged and drew back the shoji door, getting back to bustling bathhouse work. The snows were still perhaps twelve hours away yet.

The bathhouse work was steady; he was getting a nice income from the spirits that filed in and out of the front gates. Haku had found a good balance between work and private business, personally speaking, the bathhouse and the duties he had with the Kohaku River.

Technically, Haku was only the humanoid form of the Kohaku river, one who could work and converse easily with spirits, a god of an essence who was satisfied with watching the centuries roll by like minutes on an hour. Had the human side of the Kohaku River never been tampered with by humans, had never been filled in and destroyed, Haku knew he would have been contented with spending his days in the water, unawares to the goings-on of the world around him. That thought was rather insufferable considering how interesting things had gotten recently in the Bathhouse. _And I would have never seen Chihiro again_…

Since re-establishing his connection with the Kohaku River, remembering how it surged through his entire being, the power and the need and the… _connection_ just with a body of water was insane. He knew why he'd become one of the lost, and so did the river. The amount of pain associated with the destruction of the Kohaku river would have became too much to bear if he lingered, if he'd remained connected. He could have died, he could have lived the rest of his days insane; the grief and loss would have been just too much to handle. So, Haku had made a decision – disconnect from the river, lose the status and power as a God.

As it had turned out, in losing everything, he'd gained much more than he'd originally possessed.

Half of his godly power had been sanctioned in the human world. Once the ties had been destroyed, it was all poured back into the spirit world where h possessed the power to challenge the Lord of the Eastern Lands for supremacy, if he chose. Some had said they could see the power dripping from his fingertips, and that it seeped out of his skin and scales, creating a haunting aura. He commanded respect, the bathhouse staff knew he was the boss and intimidation left no room for argument.

Of course, none of the power he possessed he could have achieved without Chihiro. There was no doubt in his mind had he never remembered his true name was Kohaku then he would have still been the henchman to Yubaba, still running around doing her dirty work. He owed everything he had to that girl; his power, his status, his river and riches… himself to Chihiro. In saying that, there was nothing wrong with wanting to share all of the things he now possessed with her. His power would protect her, his status would make sure no one disrespected her, his riches to buy her anything on this earth, he to love her endlessly and wholly, and well; he was working on the river part. Really he was.

Frankly, though it wasn't as if Haku didn't want the Kohaku river and Chihiro to meet, really it wasn't. Some may have thought him selfish for denying his river, who so longed for the girl it once met and saved, to meet the woman she had grown into. The river could feel how much Haku loved her, the connection they had intertwined both bodies: the humanoid god and the water essence. The Kohaku River yearned for Chihiro; it begged for her. It was torture that Haku got to hold her every night (save for if Granny didn't have anything to do with it), and the river got nothing. That's was why he was making preparations for the river and Chihiro to meet once again, but the river didn't understand her human needs: it was too cold for her to travel, let alone swim. Yes, he did have a home nestled in the banks of the Kohaku river, a rather warm and accommodating home, but he couldn't travel in the snow – not with Chihiro. It would all have to wait.

"Master Haku?" Kivo, the frog who had stumbled in on he and Chihiro, and then promptly forgotten all about it. Haku turned to the foreman.

"Yes?"

"There's a matter that requires your urgent attention on floor seventy-three, sir," Kivo muttered and skittered off; Haku followed accordingly. "There's a god who would like to speak with you…"

Haku glowered, knowing all too well. Great. Just great.

* * *

><p>On floor seventy-three, in bath one-hundred and eighty nine, a lithe figure sat emersed in an herbal bath, with his armour and robes in a basket to the side. He was being attended by a handful of yunnas and a bath girl, and was laughing heartily while drinking sake.<p>

"Master Kohaku!" rejoiced the happy god as he raised a sake glass to the approaching dragon.

"Raijin…," greeted Haku not all that warmly. His tone was accompanied with a stone-cold look on his face. "What is the pleasure that I owe this visit?"

As if sensing their needlessness and feeling terribly out-of-place, the yunnas and the bath girl scurried out of the quarters, leaving the river god and the thunder god alone.

"Do I need any reason to see my favourite friend and spend some of my gold in his lovely baths?"

"The baths are on me, Raijin, take as many as you'd like. Stay as many days as you wish," his eyes rolled over to the yunna, loosely dressed with a half-tugged off obi and a flushed, grinning face and reluctantly he said, "Take as much company as you'd like."

"Oh my dear Haku," replied Raijin with a chuckle. "If I ordered as much company I'd want, I'm afraid you'd have no yunnas left for the other guests."

"So," Haku muttered, scuffing the tip of his boot on the floor with a long sigh. "What brings you to these plains, Raijin?"

"The snows," replied the god. "Terribly cold – I didn't anticipate that they would come this early. Why, I could brave the cold and feel the biting on my rear. True, I could have carried on to my home, but I saw your bathhouse and I know how you love me visiting you, Haku…" Raijin smiled toothily. "So, where's this human of yours? Is she around?" the thunder god frowned. "She is still alive, isn't she? I don't know, Haku, sometimes decades fly away like weeks…"

"She's still alive," Haku said stiffly. "It's only been a few weeks."

"Well," smiled Raijin. "Where is she?"

Haku knew where the human was, most of the time anyway, save she hadn't fallen asleep under the trees over in the hydrangea garden again. No, he could hear Chihiro a few floors above him talking with Chase in the bakeneko's quarters. She was laughing merrily and he smiled; they were engrossed in a deep conversation. Hotaru was downstairs working.

"Chihiro's busy at the moment."

"Chihiro?" Raijin laughed. "Is that her name? Oh, what a pretty name. Well, I want to meet her."

"No."

"What?" chuckled Raijin.

"I said 'no'," repeated Haku. "You're not going to meet her."

"Fine," frowned Raijin. "I'll sniff out the human myself."

Haku smelt her scent before he saw her, and desperately hoped she hadn't seen him too. No such luck, apparently. Why couldn't Chase kept her for only a moment longer? His human beau skipped to his side and smiled warmly at him, but being mindful they were still in public, made no move to touch.

"Hey there, Haku," Chihiro smiled warmly, tossing her loose hair over her shoulder. "Working hard?"

In the bath, Raijin's eyes were almost as wide his grinning mouth. "This is your human?"

Haku cleared his throat and offered Chihiro a tight smile. "Chihiro, this is my friend Raijin – the god of thunder. Raijin, this is my friend Chihiro."

"Nice to meet you, Chihiro," smiled Raijin from the tub, nodding once. "I would greet you formally, but…," his light blue eyes travelled over to the basket holding his robes and armour. With a cheeky curl of his lips, he said, "My clothes are out of reach…"

"It is fine," assured Chihiro with a smile. "It's nice to meet you too, I didn't think Haku had any other friends other than me," she ribbed the dragon nervously before backing up a step. "Well, I, um, I am going to get some dinner. Want anything, Haku?"

"No," he declined politely. "But you go and eat…"

"Okay," Chihiro nodded before taking an apprehensive glance back to where Raijin sat. "Nice to meet you," she waved a little before scuttling off. Raijin smiled.

"She's nice."

"Shut up."

"So…," hummed the thunder god, getting out of his bath, sans clothing and pulling a towel around his wet buttocks. "Well, a god hasn't been with a human for many centuries, it's very brave. Some even think it's vile, but good for you, I say!"

Haku glowered. "I don't need your approval, Raijin."

"Why are you being so mean to me, Haku?" pouted the god rather childishly. "I'm your friend… what? Not enough faith in me, not enough trust to tell me you've got a fancy for the little human girl – I can smell each other all over you. Your staff might turn a blind eye, but you know I won't."

"You know how easily scents are passed through," Haku replied and then suddenly sighed. "It's not that I don't trust you, Raijin, you're an old friend, but-,"

"The human is fragile, she can be taken advantage of easily," replied Raijin knowingly. "Harmed easily… _killed_ easily." Haku winced. "I'm not here to berate you Haku, if the girl wasn't supposed to stay then Sar'onga would have sent her home. Please Haku, have a little faith in me. You're not the only one who once loved a human."

Haku sighed and slumped his shoulders. "I apologise Raijin."

"Apology accepted," replied the thunder god, readjusting his robes but keeping his armour thrown over one shoulder unclasped. "You seem stressed, Haku – we all are stressed, but maybe you need to take a few deep breaths. If you don't, you could wake up tomorrow and find that decades have passed and that lovely flower of yours has wilted and passed." He clicked his fingers to get the attention of a few nearby yunnas. "Humans are so delicate, their life hardly begins and then it ends. But in what they lack in longevity, they make up for thrice-over in everything they do in their existence. Come, yunna! Escort me back to my quarters."

The yunna bowed and stepped forward with a quirking smile. Raijin was about to leave when Haku stepped forward.

"Wait, Raijin," he called and the thunder god whirled around, waiting expectantly. "W-what happened to the human you loved?"

Raijin's sky blue eyes fell to the ground and his pale lips pursed. "She was not mine, and it's not my place to tell you, but I know that she was a young maiden from lands in the human world, praying at a temple when he met her. Time passes so quickly. I don't know her name, or what she looked like, or where she was from, but I do know that she died a long time ago. That's all I can tell you, Kohaku."

Haku nodded once and then lowered her head. Raijin took his yunna and headed back up to his quarters. With a sigh, Haku turned away and got back to bathhouse work. The smell of dinner lingered through the air, but he ignored it – he wasn't really hungry anyway.

* * *

><p>Hotaru had dinner with Chihiro, and the two talked for a long time before they realised that both of their dishes were empty. Though Haku had discouraged Chihiro from conversing with the bakeneko, the human realised it had only been to protect her. Chihiro needed to see for herself if Hotaru possessed any real threat, and she was rather sure he didn't. He was a kind, considerate man – timid and shy, especially around Haku, who laughed softly and spoke in bare whispers. But when his rosy lips curved up into a smile, it lit up his entire face and vibrated through his being; his smiles were infectious, the ambience around him was calming. Chihiro found Hotaru's presence light and carefree – she enjoyed spending time with him.<p>

"Master Haku doesn't work you to the bone, I hope?" smiled Hotaru over his tea.

"No," she replied whimsically. "I like working here – I used to work the baths when I was younger. I visited here before when I was ten."

"Yes," he replied. "I remember you."

"You do?" laughed Chihiro. "Oh man, I really suffered back then – Yubaba wanted to keep me as a slave, I did back-breaking work and couldn't keep up with anyone. I didn't know if Haku was a friend or foe. Rin was right, I was a dope!"

Hotaru laughed. "I think I saw you in passing, but I heard all about you – the little girl who yelled at Yubaba, who destroyed the bathhouse and the one who set Haku free. I suppose we wanted you to stay, to set all of us free." Hotaru's eyes cast down. "We really suffered under Yubaba, though we didn't know it. Do you know I can't even remember my birth name? I know spirits have many names in a lifetime, but…"

"It must hurt not being able to remember a past," Chihiro said sympathetically. "I know it hurt Chase."

Hotaru nodded. "It's hard thinking that my last memory was catching fireflies under a porch; what was I doing before? What was my life like and what happened to me? I'd only been washed out by the rain when Yubaba found me. It was hard working under her; I think I ended up losing a little bit of myself everyday until I was completely gone. When you came and you gave Haku back his life – his name and his memories, we all wished you would do the same for us despite whether you were a human or not. I suppose in a way you did – you gave Master Haku back his name, and he in turn, gave us back our freedom."

Chihiro smiled and nodded. She knew life had been hard under Yubaba – hell, the witch had made her first days at the bathhouse miserable. Then Hotaru said,

"I know humans have short life spans, but I don't think anyone here would forget you for a thousand years."

Chihiro smiled. "Well, I hope not," she grinned. "Because I plan to turn this place upside down many times before I breathe my last breath."

"Haven't you already?"

Chihiro laughed and then sucked in a sharp breath. The cold battered through the bathhouse walls, though none of the spirits seemed to feel it. Nay, Hotaru knew the snows were coming, Chihiro supposed all the spirits did – they were so intoned with the world around them it was amazing. Chihiro had never felt so blind and deaf to the world before re-meeting Rin and Haku and all the other spirits. Still, it was bitingly cold so Chihiro retired to her quarters early, stoking the fire and finding whatever garments she could to keep her warm.

After a long, hot soak in an herbal bath, sleep nibbled on the edges of Chihiro subconscious so the woman made the decision to head to bed. What, with a day spend so much energy on keeping warm and ignoring the cold, entertaining pregnant cat spirits and meeting a cocky, naked thunder god, anyone would have been exhausted. So Haku wouldn't get to see her tonight, they hadn't really arranged anything anyway. Chihiro fell asleep in a warm apartment, covered in many, many layers of robes over her bed, nestled into a feathery pillow.

That was until about two in the morning, a time when most of the spirits were both finishing dinner and retiring, or already fast asleep. In Haku's case, it was the latter. He had gone to bed early, knowing Chihiro already had – the human was having a tough time with it being so cold – her body was exhausting itself faster than usual as it tried to remain warm, despite not a single snowflake hitting the crisp green grass in the pastures yet. When the snowflakes did begin to drop, however, that's when things got interesting.

At half-two in the morning, when the snow had fallen evenly across the plains, Chihiro awoke with goose bumps all over her body and chattering teeth. It was mind-numbingly, blistering cold, so much so that the skin exposed to the air, like on her cheeks and forehead, were tinged red and ached. Grumbling, she pulled covers over her head, but soon came to realise that the cold came through the mountains of blankets she had rugged around her also. It was insanely unfair, and Chihiro felt like she was running starkers through a field of watery ice-snow. She swore a little, tossed and turned in her bed, swore again, a little louder this time before grumbling and throwing the fifteen blankets she had off her body and scuttling across the cold wooden floors. The fire had gone out. _Peachy_.

"This is insane!" gritted Chihiro as she grabbed the cotton robe she'd been wearing over her clothes in the dining room. Underneath she wore fuchsia flannelette pyjamas, things that kept her comfortably warm in the cold Japanese winter. Spirit winters, obviously, were designed for the tougher spirits, not feeble little humans like Chihiro.

Even the elevator handle was icy when she pulled the lever up, wanting to head up to the top rooms. There was someone there who, as she remembered, ran hotter than her. Maybe she wasn't thinking straight, maybe she was delusional from the cold or hell, maybe she just wanted to get into the dragon's bed for once, but something made Chihiro ride the elevator up to his floor, scamper across the cold floor and jiggle his doorknob. Haku never locked his door – it was something about being able to kill the intruders anyway…

Haku was still asleep when Chihiro slipped in, but she knew he wouldn't be for long. But, oh! How peaceful he looked sleeping silently under the moonlight that filtered through cracked shoji doors. The apartment was colder than hers, through the ajar door she could see the snow that covered his balcony. Haku began to stir and Chihiro dashed to the bedside.

"Chihiro?" frowned the drowsy dragon, confused as to why the woman was kneeling on the other side of the bed.

"H-Haku," she bit out and the dragon shuffled closer, rubbing his eyes. "I'm… I'm so _cold_…"

"Cold?" frowned Haku and suddenly the shoji doors were closed and a nice, welcoming fire sparked up in the hearth across the small foyer. Haku reached to touch Chihiro's cheek and hissed like his fingers had been scalded. "Chihiro, you feel like an icicle!"

"I'm so cold, Haku," nodded Chihiro and when the dragon outstretched his arms, readily clambered into his bed and into his lap. He was so warm she wanted to cry, and when it was evident that she was crying, Haku smoothed over her hair and whispered soft words into her ear as frustrated tears stained his simple sleeping tunic. Haku whispered how he was sorry he hadn't thought about Chihiro and the snows, how she would cope. Chihiro was exhausted both physically and mentally and the cold was too much to bear for someone of such thin skin. It was little more than an inconvenience for the spirits; no one really felt the cold, for there were much more bitter temperatures in the lower parts of the lands.

"I know you are," he replied and kissed a cold ear shell. "I'm sorry Chihiro, I didn't know…"

And before Haku knew what he was doing exactly, only knowing that the human had to get warm at any cost, he'd added more tinder and logs to the roaring fire, sealed the shoji doors with thick fabrics to stop the cold breeze and had shuffled himself, and Chihiro, under the thick blankets of his bed.

Chihiro pressed herself against Haku's warm body. Granny had told her Haku was warmer than usual and she had been gloriously right. The crook of his neck warmed her cheeks, and his encircled arms warmed her back until Chihiro was nice and toasty under the blankets with the dragon. She was beginning to nod off to sleep once again when Haku, still very much awake, cleared his throat and said,

"Chihiro, this isn't… this isn't proper…"

"Oh, shut it," replied Chihiro with a snip. "It's perfectly acceptable to sleep with a man like this in the human world, especially if you're involved with him. Haku, I've gotten no sleep and honestly, right now I am too damn cold to let you even think about taking off my clothes so shut up, let me sleep and for everything that's holy in this world, keep me warm."

Haku blushed and sighed. Well, it was rather pleasant, and he had thought about Chihiro creeping into his bed, though for an _entirely_ different reason. He was about to say something else, but when the words evaded him, Haku settled on, "Goodnight."

Moving her head from the crook of the dragon's neck to stare into his eyes, Chihiro smiled and kissed him softly. "Goodnight, Haku."

Haku smiled and suckled on Chihiro's bottom lip. "_Koishii_, you're lips are cold."

Chihiro laughed and thought how that was one of the oldest tricks in the book, but kissed the dragon anyway. He had no intentions of being so forward as to peel her out of her clothes, both on the grounds of being caddish and of Chihiro getting hypothermia. Haku hummed contently when Chihiro withdrew with drowsy eyes and found that he was feeling the same way.

"Go to sleep, my darling," he murmured and nuzzled her nose. "You're exhausted."

Chihiro nodded, not having the strength or will to reply before she tucked her head under Haku's jaw line and nuzzled the soft flesh of his neck, feeling Haku's arms encircle her tighter. Very much peacefully, Haku curled up with his little human, pulled the covers her over a little tighter and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>When Chihiro awoke that morning, it was like any morning she'd wished she'd woken up to in the winter so that they'd call off school. It was never any use though, they didn't get heavy snows – frost, ice, but never a nice, thick blanket of snow so school never got cancelled, which, when she was ten to twelve she called a 'bummer'.<p>

Through the shoji, a white blanket had fallen across the valleys. Not to mention, the years she wished that one morning, she may wake up to find Haku somewhere, _anywhere_ in her life, she was very carefully tucked into the warm incubus that was his body with his arms wrapped around her back. But never would she fathom any number of winter mornings that as the swallows danced and chirped on the wooden rails of Haku's balcony that she would be wrapped up in said dragon's arms.

_Granny was right_, sighed Chihiro, _I hate it when she meddles, but I can't say I didn't enjoy sleeping with Haku last night…_

Chihiro could almost picture the smug look on Zeniba's face. Good thing she'd left the magical hair tie in her room, a place where she could spy all she wanted through it and see next to nothing.

Chihiro was tucked under Haku's arm, with her cheek resting on his rising and falling chest and his arm wrapped around her small shoulders. Chihiro's slender form moulded into Haku's side perfectly, with little discomfort or awkwardness sometimes found. It was peaceful in the room and Haku was still very much asleep so Chihiro took the moments to enjoy and cherish the position they were in.

Haku wasn't wearing much – a flimsy cotton tunic and a pair of cotton pants. He wore no socks on his feet unlike Chihiro and she had a fun time playing a sort of footsies with the slumbering dragon. Haku's face was peaceful and hauntingly beautiful, olive hair fanned out under a pillow, sooty lashes contrasting his pale skin and his soft pink lips parted so that he could suck in the air between his teeth.

And then Chihiro found the perfect way to wake up Haku. Softly, she shimmied up his body and pressed soft, loving kisses to his lips and corners of his mouth. When the dragons stirred, she didn't stop until Haku's lips became responsive and he was kissing her leisurely. With a lazy smile, Chihiro pulled back and watched as Haku's eyes fluttered open.

Her cheeks were tinged in a lovely shade of red when Haku opened her eyes to see Chihiro's beautiful face staring down at him. Her lips were parted and pink and the tresses of silky chestnut hair was swept to the right side of her head, tickling his left cheek when she moved her head. Chihiro was beautiful and her body was soft and warm pressed up against his in a way he wanted it to stay forever. He smiled, and tried to say something, but the words got choked up in his throat as Chihiro, looking more like an angel than ever, peered down at him.

When his mouth did permit him to speak, Haku allowed whatever words there were to spill out. "I'm in love with you, Chihiro."

Chihiro spluttered for a second, the words skimming right past her ears and before she had time to think about it, said, "What?"

"I said: I love you, Chihiro Ogino."

"Y-you do?"

Haku nodded once. He allowed the words time to settle in. "For sixteen years, since the moment I rescued you from the waters of my river, Chihiro, I have loved you."

Chihiro, still aghast and not knowing what to say to the river god who had just confessed his deepest feelings, said; "T-that long?"

Haku nodded once and then said nothing. It was evident he was waiting for Chihiro to answer. When it seemed like she didn't know what to say, Haku said, "I only wanted you to know how deep my feelings run for you, Chihiro; you don't have to… say anything…"

"No!" Chihiro said abruptly when Haku's voice grew softer with hints of rejection. "No, Haku, please don't think that I, that I couldn't… love you. I think I could love you; I really do, with everything I have but… I need some time. I've only been here for two months…"

Haku nodded. "I understand Chihiro."

"You do?" she asked disbelievingly. "You're not just saying that and then be all moody for the next few days? Please don't think I'm leading you on, Haku."

Haku smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Chihiro's waist, pressing his lips softly to the skin of Chihiro's throat. "Even if you were leading me on, Chihiro, I would not be complaining. I've been waiting a long time for you, please don't underestimate my patience."

Chihiro smiled and laughed softly, but in a serious matter, cupped Haku's cheeks into her hands and pulled the dragon's head up to look into his eyes. Their eyes fluttered closed as Chihiro leant in for a deep kiss. "I think I could love you, too."

"I think I can settle with that, for now," replied the dragon wolfishly before rolling Chihiro onto her back and kissing her within an inch of her life. Chihiro had wanted beforehand to explore the snow, maybe to make a few snowballs and throw them and Kivo or other unsuspecting frog foremen but it was soon forgotten when her dragon's lips worked against hers. For a moment, nothing in the world mattered but them.

Eventually, however, all good things must come to an end and it was with great regret that Chihiro shuffled back to her room just before 11 in the morning to get ready for the day. Her heart was still beating fast at Haku's confession and the way he had said it, sensitive and honest, so much so it broke Chihiro's heart when she realised she couldn't say it back. She may have been able to say it, but it wouldn't have been right – to deceive the dragon like that, she'd rather be honest and ask for more time than lie and give Haku what he wanted to hear, though it would probably hurt him in the long run. It had only been two months, not even which they were together… she needed a little more time.

* * *

><p>A week and a half passed leisurely then, and Chihiro enjoyed tucking into Haku's sides secretly at night until the snows melted. She had spent many days with Rin pitching snowballs against foremen who complained loudly when they got a big, fat snowball in the ear hole. She ended up getting Bou to make snow angels near the once-existent carrot patch, and then a snow man with a dug up wilted, slightly frostbitten carrot for a nose. The baby goo-ed and gaa-ed and despite only wearing a fundoshi, Bou played out in the cold even when it began to nip at Chihiro's bones.<p>

Haku was the best hot-water bottle she'd ever come across, and he wasn't a bad goodnight kisser either. He whispered those three little words occasionally, when they were going to sleep in each others arms, or he had just woken up, but not in a way that made Chihiro feel uncomfortable. Somewhere deep inside she already knew she loved the dragon, and she had loved him for a long, _long_ time. She just couldn't say it yet. Her mouth would not utter those words, even though at times she longed to give him the verbal confirmation that she wasn't just leading him on, though he assured her Haku knew that she wasn't. It was a strange place to be really, teetering on the edge of an emotional tightrope, and if Chihiro lost balance on one side there was falling apart and on the other lay falling in love.

After the snows passed, however, after a little more than a week, sleeping arrangements went back to what they previously were, and Haku was very stubborn: Chihiro slept either in her bed, alone, in Haku's bed, alone as well, with Haku on a futon. Usually the girl was happy to sleep wherever she fell, but more often than not, woke up in her own bed, or sometimes, Haku's; always alone. Sometimes it bothered her a lot, other times she was too tired to complain and enjoyed having so big of a bed to one person.

Chase was getting bigger and bigger, and as her pregnancy progressed, lived in her room more and more. She rested for most of the day, eating three meals and then sleeping. She said the pregnancy sucked the life out of her, and Chihiro could understand how someone who had a terrible time with pregnancies could feel so sick. Chihiro visited her dear friend most days. One day, a Tuesday, when the snow had long cleared and the grass was back and it wasn't such a bitter morning, Chase looked better than ever, and was engrossed in a conversation with Chihiro.

"Rin should really find herself a suitable man," huffed Chase. "This going around is doing nothing for her image."

"I don't think Rin could settle with one man," Chihiro laughed over her rice. "I mean, I am not stupid enough to believe I can get everything I want from one person."

"You don't think you can get everything from Haku?" Chase frowned.

"Well, yes and no," Chihiro replied. "He's a great guy, I am enjoying every second we're together but he has this horrible policy of not wanting to know the gossip of the bathhouse. It's very hard to have girl talks with him."

"Of course it is!" Chase laughed. "He's not a girl! Oh, wow Chihiro, you scared me for a moment. I know humans aren't the most monogamous of creatures…"

"And spirits are?" snorted Chihiro. "I saw a god take seven yunnas to his quarters, so don't talk to me about spirits being _devotedly_ devoted to one person."

"I can be devoted to Hotaru," smiled Chase and rubbed her big belly.

"I can be devoted to Haku…You know, Chase," Chihiro replied with a carefree hum. "Haku told me he loved me last week."

"What?" Chase choked from her bed. "What did he say?"

"He told me he loved me," replied Chihiro and picked out a large chunk of rice with her chopsticks. "It was really beautiful; he just said it so tenderly and sweet. It was just honest, it was lovely."

"Oh," suddenly, the cat's eyes fell to her bedspread. Chihiro frowned.

"What's wrong Chase?"

"He really said that?"

"Yes, why?"

Chase shrugged. "It means nothing, please Chihiro, don't get angry at me or Haku… I can't keep it from you any longer!"

"Chase," Chihiro regarded the girl seriously. "Please, tell me what's wrong? Calm down…"

"It was about a week before you came," blubbered the cat, her fingers fidgeting with the doona cover. "Haku was getting so lonely, he… I, he wasn't in the right mind, I know it, he was lonely… we didn't do, he, I was with Hotaru… but still…"

"What?" Chihiro cried. "For the love of everything that is holy in this world, Chase, spit it out!

And then the cat could hold in the secret that was eating her away no more.

"Please, oh, it meant nothing," she began to weep. "B-but Haku once told me he loved me…"

* * *

><p><em>Koishii<em> is a Japanese term of endearment, which is translated as to "dear" or "beloved", incase you haven't heard of it.

**Hall of Fame of Reviews: **

**Animala Swan****, ****Garland, ****twilighters01****, ****Miko Potter****, ****Kyrital****, ****Mi-chan1991****, ****sakiza7san7, ****InheritedMadness****, ****Lara-Riddle-Black****, ****Lime Toaster Cat****, ****BlueMonkeyDoll****, ****Sokka2Me****, ****Randomsam123****, ****IKillatFirstsight****, ****Lauren, ****Paramore-Inuyasha-fan****, ****Skye Wolfe****, ****Alice-Ann Wonderland** and **ziggy-zee.**

Wow! Almost 300 reviews. That is spectacular! Thanks to the people who come back to check this story out every week. The hits for this story are about 25,000, and that's so exciting! Thanks y'all.

Next time: Are things not all they seem with Haku? Fed up, Chihiro storms out.

Please **review**!

**~ Arlia'Devi**


	24. XXIV: Translating the Stars

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away in any respect; all rights go to Hayao Miyazaki and associates. I make no money from this.

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

**XXIV: Translating the Stars**

_It is the stars, The stars above us, govern our conditions._  
><strong>~ William Shakespeare<strong>

He had been lying to her. 

All this time.

Haku had been lying to her.

Chase blubbered and told her it wasn't true, that he hadn't meant it when he said told the cat that he loved her; that it was all a misunderstanding that had happened a months ago and they'd put it behind them. Honest, they really had.

Well, if it was nothing, then why was Chihiro crying? Why did it feel like her heart had just ripped to pieces? Why did it feel so damn horrible when she realised he could say those three words to her just as easily as he had to Chase.

And what hurt just as goddamn much that all this time they had never told Chihiro, not Haku, not Chase, until it was too late. Until she sat feeling like a fool, wondering why she had ever trusted the dragon to begin with when there was obviously so much that she didn't know about him. About either of them.

Chihiro jumped out of her seat and stalked towards the door, despite Chase's please to be reasonable, to sit down and hear what they had to say. Chase told Chihiro it meant nothing, that she was already with Hotaru and that Haku was achingly lonely, but none of that mattered. None of it mattered as to how horribly used and deceived Chihiro felt.

And with her rage, she stalked right up to Haku's quarters and threw the door open, revealing a very surprised dragon hunched over his desk doing paper work. One sniff of Chihiro's scent and he gauged how insanely angry she was and dropped the quill in a pot of ink. Rising, he wondered the best way of finding out the reason for Chihiro's anger, which was obviously very much targeted on him, but the dragon didn't have to wait very long because Chihiro seethed out,

"You betrayed me, Haku."

Haku frowned and something tugged at his heart. With open arms he went to embrace Chihiro, but the girl recoiled sharply at his touch like it burnt her.

"How dare you! How dare you say those things to me!" she cried, fresh tears coursing down old, sticky trails. "You deceived me. You told me you loved me, was it all just a lie?"

"W-what?" Haku frowned. "Chihiro, what's the matter?"

"I am angry!"

"I know that," he replied with a quip. "I can smell it. What I don't know is why you're angry – I have never done anything against you."

"You told Chase you loved _her_, Haku!" cried Chihiro, throwing her arms up in the air in defeat. "You told her you loved her, and suddenly you turn around and tell me the exact same thing? No one falls in and out of love like that, Haku!"

"Chihiro!" he grabbed the woman's arm rather forcefully and made the girl stand still, before catching her chin in his hand and forcing her to look him in the eyes. Even then, she wouldn't and stubbornly turned her gaze away. "Listen to me! I _love_ you, Chihiro."

"You said you loved Chase! Don't toy with my emotions, Haku; you've made your bed, I hope you like lying in it!"

"I was going to tell you before, Chihiro, but the time never seemed right. Listen to me, she meant _nothing_ to me."

Haku's grip lessened for a moment and Chihiro managed to wrench her arms free. Partly she knew it was mostly because Haku allowed her free, but she wasn't complaining. Taking a step back, Chihiro locked eyes with the dragon standing dauntingly before her and with an open hand, slapped him across the face.

"How easily do you throw around those words, Haku?" spat Chihiro as Haku touched the stinging red mark on his left cheek with delicate fingers. "Do you say it to every woman foolish enough to warm your bed?"

"It's not like that, Chihiro!" rebuked the dragon. "You're not listening to me, you're not being reasonable!"

"I don't have to be _reasonable_, Haku!" screamed Chihiro. Haku remained unmoving and silent. "You have broken my _heart_! I don't know why I trusted you; I don't know why I even allowed you near me! Today I have lost not only one of my best friends, but you too, so don't tell me about being reasonable! I trusted you with everything I had; I was willing to give you everything I was only to find out you weren't willing to give as much."

Haku remained silent, his eyes downcast. Chihiro forced herself to breathe rhythmically again, before she said softly, "Just answer me this one thing…"

"Hm?"

"Why her?"

Haku sighed and shuffled a little. "I don't know," he rasped eventually. No, that was a lie. Chihiro huffed, threw her hands up in the air and began to leave the quarters. Knowing there was a good chance she wasn't going to come back to him, Haku forced himself to reply with the truth.

"It was because she reminded me of you, Chihiro," Haku said, stepping forward to clasp her shoulder as she stood at the doorway. "I told it to her maybe a week before I met you again… I didn't know she was mated. I was lonely, and I thought I wanted her, but as it turned out, I only ever wanted you…"

Chihiro ignored Haku's sweet talk. She wasn't in the mood to hear the dragon's silk tongue. Flattery would get him no where. "Is that why you got so upset when you found out Chase was mated?"

"I don't like being made a fool of," he replied.

"Well maybe you should stop being a fool," replied Chihiro. "And then you wouldn't be made one."

"Give me my necklace back," she seethed.

The dragon's eyes widened. "What?" he choked, taking a step back and instinctively clutching the piece of jewellery that connected him to her through the breast of his tunic. "No… Chihiro, you're angry. I'll give you the space you need, but I… I don't want you to get hurt."

"I have spent twenty years safely without your protection, Haku," Chihiro growled. "Now give me back my necklace. I command you to."

With a defeated sigh, Haku's hand delved into his tunic and he tossed the necklace across the room. Chihiro caught it swiftly and it was cold in her hands, despite being pressed against his being all morning. She shoved it into her pant pocket.

He closed the distance between them quickly as she turned to stalk out of the room, an arm catching her waist.

"Please, Chihiro," begged the dragon, urging her to turn around, though the human woman wouldn't budge. "I don't want this to end us… you mean too much to me to let this come between us, Chihiro, please don't leave." Haku bent down and pressed soft, pleading kisses along the smooth skin of her jaw line and temple. "I don't want to lose you again."

"You know what hurts the most, Haku?" replied Chihiro coldly. The dragon whimpered against her skin. "What hurts is that while you know every deep, dark secret about me, that I trust you with everything I have, that you can't even let me in; you have to keep hiding things from me, you don't trust me at all."

"That's not true," he choked out, but it was too late. Chihiro was gone.

It was all he could do was watch as she shuffled down the elevator, his hands falling limp to his sides and his heart wrenched into two.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in her angry, tormenting walks, Chihiro found herself following the train tracks out to the vast plains of the Eastern Lands, passing the train station with the bathhouse looming in the distance. She knew Haku would be watching her from one window or another, and every now and then a tear fell from her eye and her heart crunched painfully again. Haku had deceived her, had lied and kept things from her; she had almost loved him.<p>

And that was what hurt the most, though she would never admit it to him, she had really loved him. She had been willing to give everything to him, in exchange for everything he was. Was she supposed to listen to him when they fought? In all honesty, she thought every point he made was annulled.

Chihiro stopped in her tracks, sitting on the platform of the train station. He wasn't coming after her, did he want to give her time to cool of, or wasn't he bothering with her anymore? Who knew, the way he threw around love, Chihiro didn't know where she stood anymore.

"Sen!" a familiar voice called along the train tracks. "Sen, what are you doin' out here?"

"Haku and I had a fight," wailed Chihiro as Rin came bounding up to the platform. She sat beside Chihiro and embraced the girl tightly.

"Aw I know, the whole bathhouse heard you two screaming at each other," replied Rin with a chuckle. "What was it about, Sen? C'mon, tell me, it'll make you feel better."

"Chase told me Haku told her he loved her," Chihiro sniffed. "A-After he told me the same thing!" She wept into her hands. "Oh Rin, I'm so stupid!"

Rin sucked in a sharp breath. "Yeowch, love triangles are never good, Sen. That's rough, see I told you I never liked that goddamn cat! Didn't I tell you?" Rin nudged Chihiro encouragingly. "You want me to go kick the dragon's ass? I will. I'm sure Kamaji and your grandmother would hold him as I laid it in. And you're not stupid, Sen – the dragon is, huh?"

Chihiro shrugged but couldn't help but laugh of the mental image of Haku getting told by her adoptive grandparents and the woman she regarded like a sister. "I don't really blame any of them, really. I still love Chase, and Haku… well I don't know much anymore. But it was before I came, it was in the past… I was just hurt Haku kept it from me, and I had to find out the way I did. I mean, if he won't tell me something like that, what else won't he tell me?"

"Dragons are very secretive by nature," Rin nodded. "Maybe you might have to adjust to knowing you may not know everything that goes on in his life?"

Chihiro nodded miserably and began to cry again. Rin held her softly, running a soothing hand up and down her back and telling her not to worry and that everything would work out. Chihiro nodded and then said, "Can I ask you a favour, Rin?"

"Yeah, what is it, Sen?"

"Will you come to Granny's with me?" she asked. "I would go by myself, but I don't have a train ticket, and Haku would have fifty-thousand fits if he learnt I walked the tracks all alone."

"Z-Zeniba's?" stuttered Rin. "No way, Sen, you're insane! For one, that's five stations away and we don't have any tickets, and for two, she scares the wits out of me. And I don't even want to know what Haku would do to me if he found out I was missing! I can't!"

Chihiro laughed genuinely. Granny was a gentle, if not overly snooping soul. "Please, Rin, I need you to help me! What happened to the rebellious you I used to know? You're so… complacent now."

"Yeah," snorted Rin. "I was a bit of a rebel because I hated living under Yubaba's rule, and I hated everything about that stinking witch and I would do anything to piss her off. I got turned into a pig thrice and each time Haku changed me back, told me to straighten up and do as I was told. Now, Haku's actually rather decent; he pays me in gold, and a whole lot of it, too."

Chihiro laughed if only it was to herself. "Come with me, Rin, please. It will be an adventure and the Lord knows that even if you don't come with me, I'll be going anyway. What do you think you'll get into more trouble for? Dropping work duties from Haku's schedule or letting me get eaten by whatever is following the tracks?"

Looking back to the bathhouse and with a strangled sigh, the sable spirit said, "oh, alright!"

* * *

><p>Haku padded down the hallways of the bathhouse, his brow furrowed and his lips pursed. Despite what had just transpired, there was a sense of calm around Haku. He wasn't worried, a little hurt perhaps, and a little heartbroken, but he had gauged no real damage had been done. Chihiro needed time, and that he could accept. Haku could accept that she needed time to adjust; she was very angry and had been completely unreasonable. Chihiro had been blinded by her rage and hurt, when she calmed down, he would talk to her and make everything right again. Until then, however, Haku would leave her with Rin: she was safe with Rin and he'd seen them sitting on the train platform from a passing bathhouse window. Straining his hearing a little, he could hear Chihiro's muffles sighs and Rin's comments of reassurance, which soothed him.<p>

But he felt empty. The lingering presence that was once Chihiro had now disappeared. There was nothing warm against his mind, nothing that smelt sweetly in his nose or tasted so well against his lips. _Please let her forgive me_, he thought sadly, watching as Rin and Chihiro walked further from the bathhouse along the train tracks. His pray turned to something different then, the lacking weight of the necklace an uncomfortable reminder. _Please let her return safely to me…_

Opening the shoji door slowly and poking his head into the darkened room where he could both hear the sobs and smell the fresh tears, Haku offered a soft smile. "Hey."

"Hey yourself, H-Haku," choked Chase, who lie bedridden on a futon full of handkerchiefs and tears. Haku pursed his lips and smiled sympathetically.

"Don't get yourself so worked up," spoke Haku calmingly as he took a seat by the cat's bed. "It's not your problem to deal with. Chihiro will be alright, she just needs a little space to calm down."

"She wouldn't listen to me!" sobbed Chase. "I kept trying to tell her, but she… she just left. I never wanted to ruin things between you two, Haku, I really never wanted to, but she had a right to know – you can't keep hiding things from her! I'm so sorry!"

"We'll be alright, Chase," replied Haku. "Besides, I should have told her earlier about what I did. She told me to lie in bed I've made and I suppose she's right."

Chase hummed a little and sniffed, rubbing a tear from her eye with the heel of her hand. Under the cotton blankets was her protruding belly, and then her little stick figure. "D-do you think she hates me?"

"No," replied Haku with a small smile. "Not as much as she hates me at the moment, let me tell you. I considered going after her, but I knew I'd just get my head bitten off. Nothing is your fault, you did nothing wrong, Chase."

"I know," she replied. "But I feel so terrible – I just wish you would have manned up and told her. Uh, you're such an _asshole_ Haku! Why did she have to hear it from me?"

The dragon laughed heartily.

"I tried to tell her why you did it, like how you explained it to me," she said, casting her watery gaze over to Haku. "You missed Chihiro, you were lonely…"

Haku sighed and his head fell into his hands. Groaning softly, he replied, "I thought you reminded me so much of her; strong, confident, you talked back… Until I met Chihiro again and I realised how different you really were. It was foolish of me."

"It was _not_ foolish," replied Chase sternly, touching Haku's hand softly. "You were in love. Just not with me, and that was alright."

Haku smiled despite everything. "I _do_ love you, Chase, just not in the same way I love Chihiro. I felt like a fool when I found out you was already mated, I had dishonoured you…"

"You did not know, Haku," Chase laughed and patted the dragon's hand motherly. "I didn't tell anyone because it's none of their business. I was not offended; I understood. There is no ill blood between us, Haku; so don't worry your pretty green head about it."

"Hmm," hummed Haku with a long sigh. "I'm going to let Chihiro cool down for a while; I think she said she was coming onto her monthly bleed again and I haven't been able to gauge the switch of emotions as of late."

"Humans are strange creatures," agreed Chase. "Their body commands so much of their emotions; they're so interlinked it's incredible. Chihiro told me you said you loved her – that was sweet of you, Haku. You've thought about the implications – you're a god, she's a human…"

Haku grinned, though the situation didn't really call for grinning. "I have been trying to tell myself for many, many years I am not in love with her, Chase, and it's all been a lie. I've considered what this will mean for both of us, yes. She won't live for very long, and well, I have been alive for a long time. At first I was against it, and I continued living against it for a long time, the ten years in which Chihiro parted until I was missing her so much it was driving me insane. I thought even if we were friends, I would be contented, but I wasn't. Her life will be so brief, I'm scared one day I'll wake up and find that twenty years has passed and she has gone…"

Chase nodded and tried to understand, but it was hard. She had little memories of being human, and had adjusted to the life, the long life, as a spirit.

"And then I thought of all those things, all the bad things about being with Chihiro and decided that none of it really mattered to me. Chihiro did not judge me as a god, as a spirit, so why was I supposed to judge her for being a human? I suppose, all those things, the loss that I will have to deal with at one point, will hurt a lot less than the hurt of never having her in the first place."

Chase nodded. "That sounds true enough," she whispered. "You present a valid argument. What if you could turn her immortal like you?"

"I can't," he replied with a disheartened smile. "I've looked through all the books, sifted through all the spells and jumped through all the loopholes. There's no way I could make a frail human body be sustained forever. It's impossible, even for the Lord. I suppose I enjoy the way she encourages me to live and simply not exist – her life is passing by, everyday she will never get back. It's nice to see how she doesn't wish to waste a moment."

"I wish you the best, Haku," replied Chase and squeezed Haku's hand softly. "You've been a good friend to me for many years; and I love Chihiro, what she has done for me is a debt I could never hope to repay. It's finally nice to actually hear what I mean to you, dragon, instead of being ordered around. I think Chihiro's really gotten to you."

Haku sighed and grinned. "Don't get used to it." Then, with a slow motion, Haku moved to place his hand on Chase's swollen stomach, and closing his eyes, he said, "this entire ordeal has upset the baby a little. You should get some rest. I feel it's not long coming."

"How long?" Chase asked eagerly, touching her stomach, her little hands by Haku.

"Can't be sure," replied Haku with a frown. "The child knows when it will be ready. It will be soon though. The child is putting its weight on your lower back; you must be in pain, Chase."

"I am not bedridden because I enjoy it, Haku," replied Chase with a huff.

"Hm. I'll see to it you get something to make you more comfortable," nodded Haku before standing up and taking his leave. "Be well, Chase."

"I will," she smiled. "Thanks for coming down. I hope you and Chihiro work everything out."

"Yes," he replied with a slight sigh. "So do I."

* * *

><p>It was nightfall, and the enchanted light post came to greet to struggling, sweating and utterly exhausted girls, one human and one sable spirit by the gate of Zeniba's home. No doubt she had known they were coming long before they knew it themselves. When the light post illuminated their way down the flowery path to Zeniba's home, Chihiro was only glad that all the times she had said she would walk back from Zeniba's on the train tracks there had been alternate modes of transportation. The walk was long, and hot, and for a quarter of the way submerged in floodwaters so she had horrible blisters from her joggers and rashes from wet clothes. She really hoped Zeniba had something stronger than milk to give her with the cookies the old witch was no doubt baking.<p>

Upon the entrance to Zeniba's cottage, Rin fell a step behind Chihiro. True, Rin had never really had anything to do with Zeniba, but she had heard stories. Some said she was as fearsome as her wicked sister, and could hold long, long grudges.

"Granny?" Chihiro called to the door, knocking on it lightly. "Granny, are you home?"

"Come in dear!" replied Zeniba from inside and the front door creaked open. A whiff of chocolate-chip cookies cooking in the oven was the first thing to hit Chihiro's senses. Granny knew they'd been coming.

"I've been expecting you, my child," spoke Zeniba with a soft smile, extending a clawed hand to point to the tea lounges. "Sit. The kettle's on. Why, hello Rin. Thank you for accompanying Chihiro, please take a seat too."

"Uh…," muttered Rin and followed Chihiro's lead to the pink floral fabric lounges. "Sure…"

Zeniba made the tea, the sweet tea the old witch just adored, in a beautiful ornamented silver tall teapot accompanied by small silver teacups. The oven timer 'ping'-ed and a plate of large cookies rested on the coffee table by the teacups. Leisurely, Zeniba poured out the tea.

"I've been expecting you to visit here for quite some time, Chihiro," replied Zeniba. "You may not know it yourself, but you need answers."

"I do?" frowned Chihiro. "But I don't have any questions to need answers."

"Yes you do," cackled the witch. "You had a fight with Haku – why even from here I could hear you two yelling at each other."

"Great," sighed Chihiro and picked up a large cookie. She began to nibble on it slowly. "So, these questions... What are the questions supposed to be?"

Zeniba shrugged and looked very smug sitting opposite, her old face illuminated by oil lamp light which burnt beside the lounge table by Rin. "Your heart knows the questions it wants to ask, why not let it speak instead of that meddling brain for once?"

Chihiro opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. It was at that point she realised she really did speak through her brain; all this time. Throughout Haku courting her, she'd been too worried if it didn't work out than if it did. Her brain argued that it was statistically correct that most relationships didn't work out, let alone one between a spirit, a god nonetheless, and a human. Her brain had boxed her in for failure from the start.

While Haku and Chihiro had been fighting she had been upset that he could give away his love so easily when it took all her might to admit someone had hold of her heart. To Chihiro's brain, it was all the evidence she needed that it wasn't going to work out: he could never share everything with her, there would always be darker secrets lurking around. Her brain had been pitting against her all this time, and now, it was time to stop speaking with it and speak through an organ that felt completely different.

An organ that was head over heels in love with Haku.

Finally finding the words to say, Chihiro stuttered for a moment as she remembered how to form a coherent, complete sentence. Eventually, she just asked, "Why me, Granny?"

"Why not you, Chihiro?" replied Zeniba smugly, doing very little to help the situation.

"I'm a human – and not a very pretty one at that. I'm scrawny, moody, I get pimples on my chin sometimes. What does Haku see in me? Why is he so infactuated with me, Zeniba? Why did I even get to come to this place in the first time, let alone the second time? Why did I meet Haku?

Rin sat silently while Zeniba laughed. "Now, now, now, Chihiro!" cackled the witch. "One question at a time, my child."

"Why did I meet Haku?" Chihiro frowned, sipping the sweet tea and realising just how delicious it was. Haku would have to get some of it for her when she returned.

"You fell in a river, I think," Zeniba replied cheekily and Chihiro rolled her eyes. "The spirit of the river saved you – that was Haku. But you knew that already…" then she sighed. "Why do any of us meet each other, Chihiro? Why do we meet such specific people and not those who we may pass by each day and never know their name? For, why do you know Rin, and not another spirit in the bathhouse? Why did you meet Haku, and not another river spirit? Some call it chance, I call it fate – you can decide for yourself."

Chihiro sighed. Indeed, the stupid question got an equally as vague answer. Deciding to ask a better question, Chihiro spoke, "I know I came to this place because of my parents the first time, but why the second? I mean… what happened to me in the forest; it was horrible, but…"

Zeniba poured Rin and herself another glass of the hot sweet tea. "If we want to believe in fate and destiny, Chihiro, that people higher than you are in control of your fates, then let's say it was fate that you visited here and that your parents crossed. I know that you don't like to think that someone higher is influencing your life, Chihiro, but it's true. If you weren't supposed to visit the first time, your parents would not have been tempted to eat the food of the spirits. They would have never turned into pigs, and you would have never met Haku."

Chihiro frowned. "If you go by that thinking, then was me falling in the river… it was supposed to happen so I knew what to do to help Haku?"

Zeniba shrugged and Rin looked like she was really confused. "If you accept that things can happen because of a divine intervention, then yes."

"I do believe it, Granny," replied Chihiro. "There is so much out there – I mean, I would have never thought this whole spirit world existed. Based on that, then thinking fate has a hold on my life isn't such a scary concept. I mean, it's done mostly good things in my favour recently…"

"Good," hummed Zeniba. "Because I have something I need to admit, Chihiro – something that you're not going to like."

Chihiro frowned and glared at her adoptive grandmother. Just what had she gone and done now? "What is it?"

"You wanted to know why you visited the spirit world twice. The first, you were encouraged by the Gods… the second, I… I did it."

"You did what, Granny?" Chihiro said, flabbergasted.

"Oh confound it all!" cried Granny and threw her arms down in a huff, like she'd just been caught for murder, or cornered while on the run. Giving up, she said, "You and Haku were being so stubborn! I mean, he kept ignoring that you meant anything to him; it infuriated me to no end! He thought about you, he missed you, and he probably even loved you back then, but he wasn't going to do a slice of work and I knew I had to do something.

"What did you _do_, Granny?" cried Chihiro, this time standing up from her seat.

"I'm sorry, Chihiro!" cried Zeniba. "But I'm also not sorry as well. You were stubborn as well, ignoring this place like it had never existed, going on with your new life. Your soul in interweaved with this world, with Haku – you can't ignore it. You were always meant to come back here; the mighty stars had planned it so. I read it a long time ago and thought it was absolute poppy-cock."

"You're a star-reader?" Rin asked, shocked.

"Yes," replied Zeniba, waving off the question and regarding the human girl. "Whatever happens in this life was supposed to happen, Chihiro – you have had no control over what you've done since you fell into that river. You can think you do all you like, but your path is being guided by the gods; they know all. That night you met Haku for the third time in your life… I knew you would never find each other if I didn't do anything about it."

"What did you do, Zeniba?" Rin asked now, leaning forward in anticipation.

"Those men who attacked you, Chihiro…" said Zeniba sadly.

"No," Chihiro gasped. "No, no, no!"

"I had to scare you; I had to make you run to somewhere you knew was safe."

"They tried to rape me, Granny!" Chihiro cried. "I was traumatised after the whole situation let alone had they actually gone through with it... If Haku hadn't been there," and then Chihiro sat down in her chair with a 'plonk', her mouth hanging open and completely gob smacked. "Oh my god. Those men weren't real, were they?"

"I had hoped Haku wouldn't find that out," she replied softly, bringing her teacup to her lips. "They were imitations, simple spells. The dragon didn't figure it out, as I had hoped, he was much too worried about you, though I would never put my granddaughter in real danger, Chihiro, I love you dearly. You and Haku just needed a smack about the head."

Chihiro frowned. "How did you get Haku to come?"

"That part was easy. He felt a disturbance about the lands; about the bathhouse. You see, the bathhouse is so close to the portal between the human world and the spirit world, it's one of the first things to sense a disturbance. You probably never knew this, but why Haku was one of the first spirits you met was because he felt a connection, ask him yourself when you see him; it's a connection he can't explain but probably comes about from living in both the human and spirit worlds like he used to. Anyway, that night Haku went down to check out what was happening and he found you."

"This explains so much," moaned Chihiro, her head falling into her hands. Granny waited patiently. Rin decided to speak now.

"You're a star-reader, Zeniba?" she asked again.

"Yes," replied Zeniba, a little more focused this time. "And I have some news from the stars."

"Do I even want to know what a star-reader is?" Chihiro groaned.

"A star-reader," explained Rin. "Is a woman who interprets the messages of the gods, the almighty gods higher than the dragon and the Lord of the Eastern Lands. When the Lord or higher God dies, he is interred as a eternal god; that all the Lords and Gods of the past are up in the skies Chihiro, and they message their will through the stars. Zeniba reads these stars and translates the words of the gods."

Chihiro sighed. It just kept getting more complicated and insane. As she processed one thought, another one was shoved into her face again and again. It was insane. Taking a deep breath, she said, "And what do these stars foretell, Granny? Pray tell."

"You love the dragon, I know you do, but the stars tell of a great evil lurking," Zeniba sighed. "You have to warn Haku, the stars tell of awaiting a new arrival…"

"You think someone would kill Haku?" Rin gasped.

"He is a god," replied Zeniba with a shrug. "And when Gods die, they join the others above."

"What can we do?" Chihiro gasped. "What is the great evil?"

Zeniba shrugged. "I do not know, my darling. That was all I could interpret. I only have a few words of advice for you, and you won't like them: spend your time with Haku; I don't know how long you may have. I will continue to read the stars and pray to the gods to spare the dragon's life, but you must know, if it is fate, it will happen whether we pray or not."

Rin's brows puckered and she looked over to Chihiro who looked as though she was about to cry at any second. "It is okay, Sen," she said softly, resting a reassuring hand on the girl's leg. "Haku will be alright; he's a strong dragon."

"I-I need to get back to him," Chihiro choked and stood up from her chair. Aimlessly she began to fasten her shoes and grabbed her jacket from the hook behind the door. Outside it was raining rather hard and had dropped to very cold temperatures. "I have to tell him, I have to make sure he's alright, Granny."

"I understand," replied Zeniba calmly. "But you're too exhausted to walk back on those rails, and it's dreadfully cold outside. I'll cast a transportation spell, right back to the bathhouse front gate. Hold still now, both of you…"

As soon as Chihiro opened her eyes and saw the familiar red arch of the bathhouse, her knees gave way. Luckily, Rin was by her side to support her.

"That spell really took a lot out of you, Sen," gritted the sable spirit as she supported the woman's weight. "You should lie down."

"No," retorted Chihiro. "I need to find Haku."

"Fine," Rin huffed, always knowing the tune. That kid would die first before letting Haku get hurt.

* * *

><p>Chihiro found her strength back quickly and soon, though she was very hungry, she could function normally. The transportation spell had left her a little woozy, her legs felt a little like jelly and her eyelids droopy. Even nauseous. Sleep would come later. She needed to find Haku first.<p>

Pushing past the guests and foremen, Chihiro ran to the front desk, manned by Hotaru. The bakeneko said that Haku was on the ground floor, in the baths behind him. Barely uttering a thanks and it flying in the wind behind her, Chihiro ran through the beaded doorways and through rooms until she stumbled out to a very steaming bathhouse floor, with the dragon, standing tall and talking to a bath worker. He was going over some business or other…

Chihiro ran forward, climbing up the steps to the little platform over the baths Haku stood on. The bath worker scuttled away from Haku, and he turned to Chihiro, his eyes downcast at paperwork.

_Ooaf! _

The wind was taken out of Haku's lungs has Chihiro practically tackled the dragon into a tight hug. It took a moment for Haku to register and he stumbled backwards, but when he did, a soft smile danced upon his lips and he gently embarrassed the crying woman against his chest.

"Hello Chihiro," smiled Haku, hooking a finger under Chihiro's chin to lift her head up.

"I'm sorry, Haku," she blubbered. "I'm so, so sorry!"

"It's alright," he replied. "I should be saying sorry to you, anyway. It was my fault – I should have told you from the beginning. You were right." He felt something be forced back into his hands and gazing down at his palm, noticed that it was Chihiro's necklace.

"Please," she murmured, her beautiful russet eyes rimmed with tears. "I'm sorry. You must have been worried."

"You were in safe hands," he said, though it was only the half truth.

Chihiro only sniffed a little, smiled and despite being in a room full of spirits, guests and workers alike, Chihiro stood onto her tiptoes, knowing all eyes were on the embracing human and god, and pressed her lips against his.

Chihiro didn't hear the gasps from the beings around the room, nor did she notice the awkward silence as the spirits, guests and workers alike, awaited the god's reaction for such dishonour. Somewhere, plates smashed on the floor and a yunna cursed and called Chihiro an unbefitting name, but she didn't hear any of it. The only thing she waited to hear was for Haku to speak.

The spirited awaited uproar, but, strangely, such uproar never came. Chihiro fell down to her full foot and Haku smiled rather lazily. "They all know now," he said softly, not bothering to drop his hands from Chihiro's hips but taking a quick glance over her shoulder to assess his stunned staff. "Oh well, I was sick of not being able to kiss you in public, anyway."

Chihiro laughed softly. "I suppose you didn't know where I was."

"Zeniba told me where you were," replied Haku. "And you went with Rin. I was worried a little, but not as much… I'm only glad you came back to me, Chihiro. You mean everything to me."

Chihiro blushed a little, and replied, "You mean everything to me, too Haku."

"Alright!" a loud voice said, coming towards the embracing couple and clapping her hands. Wedging behind Chihiro and Haku, she nudged them to the elevator. "You two lovebirds, you two get lost. I'll handle the bathhouse tonight, Haku. You two go upstairs and make-up, or make-out, I don't particularly care. _But_," she waggled a finger menacingly and Chihiro laughed. Haku grinned in amusement. "If I hear any more stupid fights come from you two, I'll have you both turned into pigs and fed nothing but kitchen crap for a week straight!"

Haku chuckled as he guided Chihiro towards the elevator. Spirits ogled, but when he made eye contact, they looked away. It was all out in the open now, and he so loathed giving the workers things to gossip on, but it was going to happen anyway. It was inevitable and he was sure he could stand the gossip. He didn't care what those worker said about him or Chihiro – he was their boss, and he would punish accordingly so if he found anyone slandering his name. Chihiro smiled and snuggled into Haku's chest as they entered the elevator before she knocked the lever down which would send straight to Haku's floor. Kissing the top of Chihiro's head, he whispered, "I really _do_ love you, little one."

Chihiro laughed softly and replied. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

><p>Hello everyone, updating a little earlier this week just because I can. :) I'd like to thank the following people who reviewed last week's chapter,<p>

**sahra213, ****Lauren, Vintage Vine, ****Garland, Littlelover123, ****gosickFAN, ****the adicted person, ****Ziggy-zee, ****mimifyio, ****Lauren****, ****just a reader, LUCKYkason, Lime Toaster Cat****, ****2lazy4acount, BlueMonkeyDoll, Skye Wolfe, doglover500,** and **.Silence. **

I've had a few reviews about the change of name between Rin/Lin - in the Japanese version, her name is Rin, but it is changed to Lin in the English Dub of the movie, so it's basically tomayto-tomarto. I chose to go with Rin, but others go with Lin, I don't think it particularly matters. :)

I'm actually working on another story at the moment, "**The Midnight Sun**", an InuYasha fic between his parents, Izayoi and InuTaisho. Check it out if you feel like reading something different. :)

Next time: Surprise!

Please **review**!

As always,

**~Arlia'Devi**


	25. XXV: Surprises

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away in any respect; all rights go to Hayao Miyazaki and associates. I make no money from this.

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

**XXV: Surprises**

_"If we are strong, and have faith in life and its richness of surprises, and hold the rudder steadily in our hands. I am sure we will sail into quiet and pleasent waters for our old age."_**  
>~Freya Stark<strong>

"So Zeniba planned all this then?" asked Haku softly in Chihiro's ear as he massaged her shoulders gently, both hands rotating in small, pressured circles. Chihiro sat between his legs, with a full stomach of a delicious dinner in her stomach, getting slightly drunk and her shoulders being massaged by a very good looking dragon. "Cunning old witch. I should keep more of an eye on her."

"She said you might die," Chihiro said, craning her head to rest it on Haku's shoulder. "Please tell me you won't."

Haku smiled softly and though he couldn't promise anything, especially something the god's had foretold, he kissed Chihiro softly on the lips. "It's not really on my to-do list for a few centuries," he teased. "I don't want to die, not when life has been so kind to me recently."

"Zeniba told me the Lords above were expecting a new arrival," Chihiro replied. "When Gods die they join the Lords in the skies, right?"

"That's true, Chihiro," replied Haku seriously. "But there are many number of gods around, Raijin, my good friend, Suijin, the god of the seas, any number of gods that pass through the spirit plains. You may be jumping to grave conclusions. I am healthy, strong, Chihiro, my darling, please don't worry over things I am not concerned about." He kissed her softly again. "As for this impending evil your grandmother predicted, I will take seriously."

Chihiro nodded and squeezed Haku's thigh. "Thank you, Haku."

Then the dragon winced. "Do I have to explain the reasons for the fight this morning?"

"Hm," Chihiro yawned softly. "It depends on how well you can make it up to me."

"I can make it up to you, Chihiro," whispered Haku huskily and caught Chihiro's bottom lip, suckling it while continuing to massage the small of her back.

Chihiro gasped and moaned softly, "My lower back is sore."

Haku's hands travelled lower over the fabric of her fuschia pyjama top. "I thought I smelt old blood…," he commented then, his tone laced with concern. Chihiro merely nodded against his shoulder, a little embarrassed and sighed.

"That's why I've been so moody."

"Moody?" Haku spoke teasingly, his chest vibrating as he chuckled. "I never noticed it…"

Chihiro elbowed him with a chuckle. "Don't be a jerk, Haku."

"I should have told you," he mumbled softly, resting the side of his head against Chihiro's. "I shouldn't have kept it from you like that, Chihiro. Chase is my friend; I told you before how much she reminded me of you… I was lonely and missed you more than I wanted to admit. Never did I fathom in a few short days I would be reunited with you again, or we'd end up… like this."

"And how did we end up, Haku?" hummed Chihiro teasingly. "Huh?"

"Just a pair of bickering idiots," he laughed in well nature. "Who keep ignoring what's in front of them; what everyone else has seen all along."

"Hmm," Chihiro smiled and rubbed her hand along the top of Haku's clothed thigh. "They always did know."

"Everyone knows now."

"Yeah," replied Chihiro. "But it's better this way, I think. It's nice to get it out in the open."

"People will gossip."

"While they talk about us they're leaving someone else alone," she replied with a small shrug. "Besides, I've been gossiped about before, so have you, most likely. We're adults enough to know not to listen to the banter floating around, the rumours that spread."

Haku sighed softly and Chihiro nested into his warm body. Running a little hotter than humans was one of the things Chihiro found nice about Haku; he was a great heater through those snowy nights. Though he'd been ever so strict with the sleeping arrangements beforehand, when Chihiro had crawled into his bed that first snowy night a bit of excitement had sparked in his gut.

A long time ago, Haku had decided that if he was ever going to move forward with Chihiro, she would have to come to him. He couldn't be forceful; this relationship went against everything his natural instincts told him about courting and mating. Dragon's didn't spend a lot of time courting, a fight to see if the potential mate was physically strong and then mating, which was rough and quick. There was nothing romantic about the coupling, and often both parties never saw each other again. There was no need to have a relationship; it would only get in the way of whatever the dragon did: a spirit guardian, a deity, an essence of an element. Haku had thought that, too; his body had never had any craving to find a mate, until he'd met Chihiro ten years ago, and from then on, she'd been all he'd thought about.

Of course, in the beginning he thought of her fondly as a ten year old, thinking innocently of what she was doing now, if she had made friends or if she still remembered him. He considered her as a ten year old until the year when she would have been seventeen. Haku wondered how she would have looked now; how prettier she would have gotten, and if Chihiro had really forgotten him. When the four years passed and finally, Haku was reunited with the human woman, she had indeed become a woman: her hair was long and flowing down her back, her face rounded and beautiful with a slight upturn where her button nose once was. Her eyes were like the richest chocolate and her body was curvaceous and soft.

And on that night they had met again, the night he'd only just found out had been set up by a snoopy witch, Chihiro had needed him. Haku had been cold and rough to her, if only it would make her turn around back to the human world where it was safe. When Chihiro broke down, still very much traumatised, he had been there for her, and the days following when she found it hard to function. He tried to be cold to protect her, but it never worked. It never did work with Chihiro, realised the dragon as he noticed the woman in his arms was nuzzling the skin of his throat softly, pressing soft kisses to the smooth flesh.

"I have something for you," purred Haku as one hand delved into the opening of his fastened tunic. "I got it a few days ago but we haven't had time to ourselves recently…" His fingers pulled out a folded piece of white printer paper, not the delicate handmade paper that was provided in the spirit world.

"My parents?" Chihiro gasped and stole the letter from Haku's fingers. Unfolding it, Chihiro read it, with Haku looking over her shoulder.

_Dearest Chihiro,_

_Your father and I are so pleased you are enjoying your scholarship! Rome must be amazing – send some photos if you have time? I hope you're eating right; at least one apple a day and don't skip meals. Have you met any new friends?_

_Everything is fine here. I finally chased that alley cat out that was going to the toilet on all my Chinese roses. Your father is looking at cars; something a little smaller and more fuel-economical. Oh, we must be boring you with all this talk! I cannot wait to see you again in July, my darling. I've included a photo of us; we were having lunch with a new couple who just moved in on the street – great people._

_Much love, always,_

_Mum and Dad._

"Look, Haku," Chihiro smiled and pointed to the shiny photograph that was folded with the letter. The photo depicted a sunny winter's day, Chihiro's mother sat with a large coat on, smiling at the camera, while Aiko was turning around, smiling over his shoulder and wearing sunglasses. Chihiro could see the edges of her mother's hair turning grey, and how little her father had left on his head. They sat with another couple outside of what looked like a classy cafe. They looked happy, drinking teas and coffees. Chihiro ran her finger down her mother's face and was surprised when a drop of water landed on her mother's jacket.

"Chihiro," Haku murmured softly and rubbed away a stray tear that followed its friend on the woman's cheek with his thumb. "It's alright to miss them."

"I-I made the right choice," Chihiro nodded, though the tears still came. "I know I did. I just wish they knew… I miss them so much."

Haku smiled. "They are important people in your life, Chihiro," he said and kissed away a straying tear as her eyes dried. "It's expected that you would miss them, they cannot be replaced and you are allowed to cry. They will visit and you will see them again. I find it so amazing your relationship with your parents, Chihiro."

"What about your parents, Haku?" Chihiro frowned and turned in his embrace, so that she could rest her head on the head of the lounge while kneeling between his legs. "What are they like? Do you see them? I mean, you must have parents, whether you were spawned or hatched or birthed…"

"Hatched," clarified Haku. "I was hatched, thank you Chihiro."

"You came out of an egg?" Chihiro laughed a little, though it seemed Haku was rather embarrassed. Perhaps dragon-kind didn't talk about things like humans did. "It must have been a big egg, Haku."

"I was a hatchling," he retorted. "I was only small!"

"How small?" Chihiro giggled.

Haku made a length with his arms, approximately half a metre. "This big." And then he did it the other way, perhaps thirty centimetres. "This tall."

Chihiro laughed. "Well," Haku retorted. "Human infants are smaller – they're rather useless, at least when I was a hatchling I was out catching and eating fish. Human infants cry and soil themselves."

Chihiro laughed harder then, so much so that even Haku cracked a smile. "What is so funny, my little human?" he grinned wolfishly.

"Nothing," giggled Chihiro. "I'm just imagining what you're going to be like when Chase's baby does come into this world."

Haku groaned loudly. "There is no piece of fabric safe from a kitten's claws. Our curtains and carpets will be ruined."

"Anyway," sighed Chihiro as she propped herself up by the elbows. Haku fell beside her, resting his head on her collarbone and melting his body into her side. "What were your parents like, Haku?"

"I don't know," he shrugged a little. "Dragons don't usually have relationships, they mate for procreation and then leave. Dragons are cold blooded, my mother only needed to make a nest and then she left me. There was a river that needed a spirit, and I was it. I knew my purpose even before I cracked out of the egg."

"So you never knew your own mother?" Chihiro frowned, fingering the corners of the photo of her own set of fully functioning parents.

Haku shrugged. "It was a long time ago. She never really cared, I suppose, she was very instinctual, but…"

"But?"

"Well, I see how you love your parents so devotedly. You would do anything for them. It makes me a little sad to think that spirits cannot have that kind of connection with each other."

"You have that connection with me," Chihiro nudged his shoulder softly and kissed the top of his head. "I would do anything for you, Haku."

Haku sighed contently. "As would I, Chihiro." He kissed her tenderly then, running his hands through her hair, beginning at the temples and sweeping through. Chihiro shuffled a little in the lounge that was very much too small for two people to be lying as they were, and strung her arms around Haku's torso.

"And just think," she smiled softly against the warm skin off his neck and collarbone. "One day, you might just have a couple of kids of your own running around you can be the father you never had to; I'm sure they'll appreciate that."

Haku turned to Chihiro then, his eyes betraying his shock. "You think about that?" he asked, his tone laced with disbelief.

Chihiro blushed and hid her face away. "Sometimes," she muttered, suddenly realising her mistake. "Why, don't you?"

Haku cleared his throat, but Chihiro still had her face buried in his robes. "Almost all the time," he admitted softly. Chihiro laughed softly against his clothes and Haku wrapped a lazy arm around her back.

For a while they simply basked together, warmed by the fire, in the loungeroom. Neither said anything, and Chihiro listened to Haku's heartbeat, the squelching of his stomach and insides and wondered if Haku's insides would be so much different than hers. That was a strange idea, but Chihiro didn't have time to think about it as Haku said, "I have to leave to check on my river tomorrow morning. I will be gone for a few days…," he whispered softly. "Come with me, Chihiro."

"Come with you?" she frowned. Well, she had promised, but...

"We'll spend a day or two together, just us, no interruptions or bathhouse business or rude visits. We can lounge about all day and do nothing together. The weathers a lot warmer up there so you could go swimming without freezing to death, not to mention all the hot springs I have…," Haku took her hands and began to kneed them as he begged, "Come with me."

Chihiro sighed, it sounded insanely good, but there were her duties at the bathhouse she had to worry about. "I would love to, Haku, I really would-,"

"But?" he asked.

"Chase," Chihiro gushed. "I just can't leave her. You said yourself it would only be a few more days. I don't want to abandon her, please understand Haku."

"I do," replied Haku. "It's honourable that you want to stay with your friend, Chihiro. It's alright, we can reschedule. The hot springs will still be there in a few weeks time."

Chihiro hummed and sighed, resting back against Haku and felt her body melt into his comfortably. Later, she couldn't have been sure when she had drifted off to sleep, only that when she awoke, the dragon was dozing also.

* * *

><p>Dawn had not cracked through the window when Chihiro groaned lowly and cracked her eyes open. She'd slept in Haku's bed after being too weary and warm from sleeping on the lounge to make the dash back to her room, and the dragon had slept on the floor. Despite how normal it was for humans to sleep together like she was insinuating they did, Haku would not budge from the floor, nor would he have it for Chihiro to come down to his bedding. It was infuriating sometimes, Chihiro just wanted to be held, but Haku remained stubborn.<p>

Now the dragon padded around the room, shuffling and getting things prepared for his short trip. Chihiro yawned and Haku peeked into the room, noticing she was awake.

"Go back to sleep, love," Haku purred and pushed a dishevelled lock of hair from Chihiro's weary eyes as she yawned.

"When are you going?" she squinted.

"When the sun rises," he replied with a smile. "I'll be back the day after tomorrow. I've given Chase my blessing if she should give birth before I return."

"Make sure you are," she mumbled with a sigh.

"Are you going to miss me, Chihiro?"

She saw his amused smile from her pillow and replied, "Yeah…"

Haku laughed and said, "I'll miss you too. I'll be back soon, though." He pressed his lips to Chihiro's temple. "You stay safe; if anything happens while I'm gone I'll be back to help you as fast as I can, alright? I love you."

Chihiro smiled softly and said, "I will, Haku and I love you, too."

"You do?" he asked incredulously, his emerald eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

"Yeah," Chihiro replied shyly and hid her face in the pillow again.

Haku leant in and moved the pillow from Chihiro's face. "Will you say it again?" he implored. "Just one more time to make sure I really heard it."

"I love you, Haku," she said a little more confidently. "I'm sorry it took me all this time to say it, but I do, I really love you and I didn't want you to go away without you knowing it."

Haku hummed as Chihiro rolled onto her back and allowed the dragon to kiss her tenderly. She smiled against his lips and she felt him do the same. The room was bathed in the fresh light of a new sun and Haku sighed. "I have to leave now."

"I know," Chihiro replied. "Have a nice trip, come home soon. Tell your river I said 'hi'."

Haku laughed well naturedly and, after telling Chihiro he loved her once more for good measure, he bid her goodbye. The change was quick, and with a backward glance to the human who sat upright in his bed, with her top buttons unfastened and showing a little cleavage, leant back on his hind legs, surged forward and then out the window.

Shutting the shoji doors behind Haku, Chihiro yawned, smiled softly and then nestled herself in the silken, warm blankets of his large bed before drifting off to sleep again.

* * *

><p>Chihiro arose at a leisurely hour at around half ten in the morning, stretched and yawned and then padded back to her room to get changed. After breakfast, Chihiro went down to the bathhouse floors where Rin was getting on with the morning duties in absence of Haku. The sable spirit gave Chihiro a smile and asked, "So I can assume you worked everything out?"<p>

"Yeah," replied Chihiro with a small smile. "We did."

"Great, because you're the absolute talk of the bathhouse," replied Rin. "You're lucky Haku will break the legs of anyone who talks bad about you, and so will I, mind you, 'cause I can all but assume you're not very popular around here."

"Jealous are they?" Chihiro snorted.

"You better believe they are, Sen," snorted Rin. "Haku's a rich god; half of the bathhouse staff, female and male would and _have_ thrown themselves at him for a little bit of gold. Besides, he's decently looking, I suppose."

Chihiro laughed and shrugged. "They can call me what they want, they'll soon learn I'm not one to be dealt with lightly..."

Rin laughed and offered Chihiro a whole handful of papers. "You can file these if you want, Sen. If the frogs give you a hard time just slog 'em one."

Chihiro laughed and headed to the foyer. Hotaru was loitering around there and helped her deal with the lingering pesky frogs and yunnas who eyed her shiftily and whispered things she couldn't hear. She knew that they did only because Haku was not here at the moment, but they shouldn't be so foolish. When Hotaru bared his fangs, admit, not as quite as impressive as Haku's, and growled lowly, it did the job and the frogs backed off.

After lunch, Chihiro spent some time with Chase and assured her everything had worked out alright with Haku. The cat went on to explain the full details of this messed-up situation, and eventually there were no ill-waters between them. There hadn't really been in the first place, it had all happened before Chihiro had reappeared, and she couldn't really blame or hold it against Haku for attempting to move on. Chase smiled and laughed and was glad things were sorted out. For a long time the two spoke, Chihiro showed Chase a picture of her mother and father and Chase said how Haku had given his blessings to her health and the child's. Haku so rarely gave out blessings, it was a real honour from the River God and one Chase greatly appreciated.

After speaking with Chase, Chihiro had a long dinner with Rin and stayed in her apartment drinking sake until the early hours of the morning. The university drinking games she'd learnt had been put to good use tonight. Needless to say, she was a little legless to walk back to her apartment, let alone figure out why the elevator was evading her or how to work the golden handle.

"I-I-I'm glad Haku do-doesn't see me like this," giggled Chihiro as she stumbled around Rin's living room. "While he is away, I will pla_aa_y!"

"One day, we-we will get him to drink with us," Rin laughed. "And we will get him soo drunk!"

"Soo very very drunk!" replied Chihiro and poured more sake, though more sake went on the tatami mats than in the dish. "He will fall over and not speak right and we'll laugh. When Chase has baby, she can drink with us!"

"Cat will drunk!" agreed Rin and staggered herself as she shot a dish of sake. "Oh wow, it is already twenty after four in the morning, S-Sen, we… we should finish this… and-and then we should go to bed!"

"Yeah…," hummed Chihiro and yawned. She clambered into Rin's bed and rolled onto a side closest to the wall. "Goodnight then, Rin."

"Goodnight, Sen," giggled Rin and crawled in beside her. Quickly, both drunk human and spirit were asleep.

It was early in the morning when Chihiro awoke to the sound of someone rap on Rin's door. With a groan, Chihiro rolled out of the side of the bed and straightened up her bathhouse gown before opening the door. There, stood Hotaru, his green eyes very weary like he had not slept in months, his blonde hair wayward and dishevelled.

"Hotaru?" Chihiro grumbled, shaking off her hangover headache which split through her head. "What's the matter?"

"Quickly," encouraged Hotaru, grasping Chihiro's hand and tugging her out the door. "Chase is in pain – the kitten is coming, please, she's asked for you and Rin. She needs help, my lady."

Chihiro gasped and quickly went to rouse Rin. The girl grumbled and swore for a moment, feeling as horribly hungover and Chihiro but got up anyway and began to get ready. Chihiro told Hotaru to get ready, and followed him to where Chase lay writhing on her futon, clutching her stomach and whimpering in pain.

"Chase," Chihiro whispered and ran her hand over the bakeneko's sweating forehead. "It's going to be alright, Chase, it'll be alright."

"Chihiro," groaned Chase and whimpered again. "Help me, I'm… I'm scared."

"It's alright, Chase," replied Chihiro and smiled. "This baby of yours is coming, so we're going to make you comfortable, alright. I'll call in Hotaru."

"Men are not permitted in the birthing room," replied Rin stoically as she propped pillows behind Chase's head and back. Chihiro fetched a washcloth and dish bowl and filled it with warm water, before retrieving a handful of old towels and bed linen from the wardrobes and spreading them out. Hotaru waited outside nervously.

"W-what do we do now?" Chihiro asked, slumping at the woman's side. Rin began undoing a few layers of Chase's clothing and tossing them to the side before hitching up her skirts.

"Get some candles from the drawer and burn them, they'll make the pain a little less," ordered Rin and Chihiro fumbled for some white candles before lighting them beside Chase's futon spread. They were strangely scented, and were probably magically inclined. The tall candles burned slowly and emitted a strange musky scent which calmed Chase almost immediately. Chihiro guessed the candles were like smelling salts.

"You know how to do this?" Chihiro asked Rin worriedly.

"Sure," replied Rin. "I'm a trained medical, Chihiro – it comes out down here, Chase has gotta push and I gotta pull. Hardly anyone has kids in the bathhouse, so believe me when I say; I'm the most trained person in this building. Though she's a little dilated, and the contractions aren't that spaced…"

Another contraction coursed through the cat's body and she groaned, her pretty face features screwing up tight. "Wh-where is Haku?" she rasped out. "Is Hotaru outside?"

"Yeah," Chihiro replied and pushed sweaty stands of hair out of Chase's face. "He is. Haku's gone away; he won't be back until tomorrow morning."

"Hotaru will be worried," blubbered Chase and moaned again. "Tell him he shouldn't be worried, tell him for me. I'm going to be alright."

Chihiro nodded and went to tell Hotaru, who loitered in the hallways of the floor, but upon getting up to her haunches, a large contraction vibrated through her being and the cat cried out in pain. Chihiro's fingers were crushed under the her insane vice grip.

"Oh god," choked Chase. "Just cut off my legs. Just cut them off."

"It's alright, Chase, not long to go now. How long have you felt these contractions for?" asked Rin, peering under her robes.

"I had the f-first contraction at three in the morning, but I knew I had to wait until they were closer together. I just relaxed for a while; I took a-a-a bath!" Chase screwed her eyes shut as another wave of pain began. She swore, loudly. "Chihiro!"

"Yes?"

"Get Hotaru for me! I want him to be here, god!"

"Males are not allowed in here, Chase!" rebuked Rin.

"Rin!" Chihiro retorted. "It's his child too, he deserves to be in here and she needs as much support as she can get." With that, Chihiro scrambled to her feet and heard the spirit huff in annoyance behind her. In some ways, Rin was really set in her ways. Hotaru was a little apprehensive at first, like a shy kitten, but when he saw his mate buckled in pain, he rushed to her side and took up her tiny hand, whispering things in French that only Chase could understand and didn't even dare to glance in Rin's heated and disapproving direction.

"Alright, Chase," Rin huffed and hitched the skirts up a little more. "Next time a contraction comes, I was you to push down, push down onto your feet as hard as you can."

Chase nodded and tried to understand as Chihiro wiped a cool cloth over her forehead. When the contraction came, Chase held her breath and pushed down onto her feet, groaning. "Good, good," said Rin. "Okay, now just rest for a moment and when the next contraction comes, do it again."

Such a pattern continued for the next fifteen minutes, and Chase was panting and sweating, utterly exhausted and Hotaru holding her hand, as worried and nervous as Chihiro was. Chase groaned and whimpered, "How much longer?"

"A few more pushes," Rin confirmed. "You're almost done; I can't see the head, but it's not far off."

Another contraction and a strong push, Rin announced, "Alright, I can see the head. One more push, make it big and this is all over Chase." Chase groaned and waited exhaustedly for the next contraction.

"One more big push Chase," agreed Chihiro to the sweating, panting woman. "And you can hold your baby."

"O-One more?" she asked in disbelief.

"One more," confirmed Rin.

The contraction came and Chase pushed as hard as she could, crying out loud and swearing in French, Chihiro could assume. Both her hands and Hotaru's were probably fractured from Chase's crushing grip. An almighty groan and then a squelch and a cry for Chihiro had the girl scuttling down to where a furry, bloody infant lie in Rin's arms.

Quickly, Chihiro cleared the airways along the tiny rubbery nose and directed Rin to turn it upside down as she rubbed off the blood from the kitten's body. Rin cleared the throat of the infant to dislodge any fluid and a soft cry began to spill out of the kitten's mouth. Chase cried in joy and hitched herself up on her elbows to peer down at the kitten held by Rin between her legs.

"O-our baby?" Chase blubbered, tears pricking her eyes.

"Very healthy," Rin smiled down at the crying bundle and handed her to her father, who took the infant with eager yet nervous arms. "A little girl."

"A girl?" Chase cried and peered at her baby. "Oh, she's perfect!"

"She is," smiled Hotaru. "Our perfect little daughter."

The baby gurgled and cried a little and Chihiro was surprised at how indeed small it was. It was probably half the size of a normal human newborn, covered in a caramel and white wet coat of soft fur and looked more like a kitten instead of her human-looking parents. A pair of soft triangle ears was atop of the infant's head, though she did not possess a tail as far as Chihiro could see. She was wrapped in a bloody old towel being stared down at two very proud parents.

Rin smiled and said, "We'll leave you two, err, three alone." She motioned to Chihiro and her bloody clothes. "We're going to get cleaned up."

Chase nodded. "Thank you both so much."

Chihiro smiled, "I'll come back and visit a little later tonight when you've recovered a little."

"I'd like that very much," Chase smiled and turned back to her mate. Chihiro and Rin took their leave, closing the door behind them.

Hotaru kissed his mate on the top of her head, "_Je t'aime_."

Chase smiled and took her new daughter into her arms, cradling her against the soft, nude skin of her collarbone and chest. Skin-to-skin contact was essential in bonding and the infant looked up at her with a mirror of her father's beautiful green eyes. "I know we agreed that if it was a girl, I could pick the name, but our daughter doesn't look like a Bridgette, or an Ariel," Chase laughed. "I liked your name for the girl now that we've met her."

Hotaru smiled, "Really?" he said. "Because I wasn't that keen on Bridgette."

"Really," Chase nodded.

"Well," smiled Hotaru, pushing back a caramel curl of fur from his daughter's large green eyes. "Welcome to the world my darling daughter: my Aeala."

Aeala gurgled and giggled and flailed her little paws to her two doting parents.

* * *

><p>Big thanks to those who reviewed last week, and introducing Aeala, the baby bakeneko. And of course, Chihiro telling Haku she loved him (aww). I did try to upload this yesterday, but the website was slow to load.<p>

Thanks to the reviewers: **teddiilove3157, ****Barbieest98swag, Sokka2Me, Randomsam123, sahra213, skrt-invisiblereader, ****Ziggy-zee, ****Lauren, Littlelover123, irmaida, Lime Toaster Cat, ivyknightfire, lacrima-tuja, BlueMonkeyDoll, LUCKYkason, O.O LOLz, Fluffy's Lady**, and **sahra213.**

I got asked when I am updating a few times recently, and just to clear it up, I update once a week, towards the Thursday-Saturday and I've still got many pre-written chapters up my sleeve so stress less! :D

Please **review**!

**~ Arlia'Devi**


	26. XXVI: Gasping for Air

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away in any respect; all rights go to Hayao Miyazaki and associates. I make no money from this.

**A/N: **Aeala is pronounced "Aye-ala" and means "deer" or "gazelle."

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

**XXVI: Gasping for Air**

_And with the morn those angel faces smile_  
><em>Which I have loved long since and lost awhile.<em>**  
>~John Henry Newman<strong>

Chihiro peered down at Aeala's furry little face. She was more cat than human, though her mother, who relaxed in her bed a little sore and very tired, assured Chihiro that as she matured the two forms would become more distinct. Apart from the physical differences, there was no difference between a human infant and Aeala – perhaps Aeala was a little needier, she would take longer to mature and spend a long time dependent on her parents as an infant. Aeala was also half the size of a human infant - more the size of a ten week old kitten though chubbier, and covered in a beautiful coat of caramel and white fur. She slept soundly in Chihiro's arms.

"She's beautiful," Chihiro smiled and nestled the babe into her chest. "Congratulations, both of you."

"Thank you, Chihiro," replied Chase. "How was your day?"

"I can't say it got more dramatic than this morning," laughed Chihiro and put the kitten back into her bassinette. Aeala slept soundly. "It was a good day."

"When is Haku back?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"You would want to go to sleep so morning will come quicker," replied Chase cheekily.

Chihiro was about to protest that Haku wasn't Santa Claus, but the cat probably would not have understood. Besides, she really did miss him, a lot in fact. The two-and-a-quarter days he would be gone was a long two days and Chihiro really couldn't wait to swing off his neck when he did fly through that window tomorrow morning. That said, and Chase beginning to drop off, Hotaru finished his shift and said his goodnights to Chihiro, thanking her for all she had done for his, now, family.

Chihiro had a long, soaking bath and discovered she was more tired than originally thought. She barely brushed her teeth than she fell asleep, pulling the blankets up before blacking out until the next morning. Chihiro was not tired enough, it seemed, to not dream…

_"Chihiro," Haku's chuckle vibrated through her being as he stood behind her, his hands massaging the rigid muscles of her shoulders._

_"Hello Haku," Chihiro hummed. They were in a white space, some strange never-ending room and they were lounging on his Victorian lounge chair. As with all dreams, Chihiro didn't know how she got there, nor where she was, but Haku was there and that was enough. "How is your river?"_

_"Fine," he replied. "Great, unbelievable… We're both fantastic, fit as a fiddle. I only wish you could have come with me… I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I've missed you, we've missed you."_

_"Same," Chihiro replied and turned to kiss Haku on his lips. "I've missed you."_

_Haku laughed softly before he titled Chihiro's head and began to kiss her exquisitely slowly._

Chihiro awoke feeling lazily contented from her great dream and got dressed, the normal standard bathhouse uniform because she didn't feel like getting too dolled up. Haku was due to be back soon, and it was half ten in the morning. She ate her breakfast quickly and was down with Rin helping file bathhouse paperwork by a little before midday when she heard someone, a foreman, gasp, "Oh! M-master Haku?" the frog dropped what he was doing, but was looking at no one in particular.

"Is Master Haku, back?" Chihiro smiled and finished filing the papers, her stomach fluttering a little. She popped her head out into the reception room, expecting to see him walking through the gates regally, despite a little tired. He was not, however, and Chihiro frowned.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes, he is," muttered the frog and suddenly leapt down from his chair and scampered down the hall. Confused, Chihiro went back to her filing, humming a popular song in the charts back when she was in Japan, before Rin snapped her head around the storeroom.

"Sen!" Rin hissed. Worry was etched over her pretty face. "Come on, there's something the matter with Haku."

"H-Haku?" Chihiro gasped, forcing the clogs in her brain to work. Once she achieved brain function, the papers she was filing were thrown to the floor and she ran with Rin to the elevator.

The notification that Haku was back had startled everyone and they were all flocking to the elevators. On the bathing floors, it was chaos. Spirits rushed and clambered to the elevators, eager to reach the top floors Rin slogged a few spirits who were climbing into the elevators, and a few yunnas piled in with them on their long way up. Everyone was screaming and yelling like the rapture was upon them, totally hysterical through every floor they past. Even the yunnas were crying into each other, resting their weeping heads on each others shoulders and pleading into the sky. After Chihiro demanded to know what was going on Rin confined the real reason everyone was in such disarray.

"There's something the matter," she confined. "With Haku… There's something going on. I just have a real horrible feeling, Sen."

"Everyone is going mad!"

"Everyone is having the same feeling," she explained. "You can't feel it but it's a horrible weight in the air, like a foreboding and a dreading."

"I'm not as in tune to it as you are," Chihiro replied, nibbling on her bottom lip. "But I can definitely feel that."

Chihiro suddenly couldn't believe how slow the lift systems were, and upon finally getting to Haku's floor, there were a sea of spirits out the front of his doorway. Rin ordered Chihiro to stay behind her and as Rin shouldered her way through the crowds of foremen, yunnas, bath workers and kitchen staff alike, Chihiro grasped onto her workers uniform and waded through the sea.

When Rin had barged her way to the door of Haku's quarters, there was a loud roar from inside and it seemed that everyone took a step back. Rin jiggled the doorknob and the front door opened, a large gust of strong wind billowing out. Sucking in a breath and already seeing the damage and debris from the hallway, Chihiro leapt through, Rin shutting the door behind her.

The first thing Chihiro noticed was not the gaping hole in the wall where his balcony used to be, or the torn up floorboards from where his claws had sliced down on landing, but the writhing, moaning, gasping dragon on the floor, who was dripping in blood. With a mind that couldn't think, she ran to his side, cradling his blood-covered head in her hands and lap and began to cry as Haku grunted and writhed, very much in pain on the floorboards.

"Get away Sen!" hissed Rin and attempted to wrench the girl away. "He'll tear you to pieces like this!"

"Rin!" Chihiro screamed and scampered back to Haku, tears streaming down her face. "What's wrong with him?"

"I dunno, Sen," Rin said and took Haku's dragon head into her hands as he began to still in Chihiro's embrace. "Calm down Haku, calm down."

The dragon snorted and his emerald eyes rolled back into his head. His serpentine body thrashed and sent blood splattering over the room and the girls. Chihiro hid her face in her sleeve, the blood going though her hair and across her uniform like red paint in art class, though how she wished it really was red paint. Rin tasted the blood by darting her tongue out over her lips and said, "This blood isn't Haku's – some of it is, but most of it is another spirits. A few spirits… Haku's been poisoned."

"Poisoned?" Chihiro blubbered.

"Yeah," huffed Rin. "Alright, we gotta settle him down, encourage him to change back. Haku thinks even less when he's like this, tell him it's you, calm him down and he might change back to a human – I'm going to look over his injuries. Once we do that, we'll focus on the poisoning." Then she added gravely. "Last time you cured his poisoning by that weird little fruit, well, we don't have any of those. If Haku doesn't change back, he will die.

Chihiro nodded and batted the tears out of the way. She began stroking Haku's soft mane and murmuring endearments softly as Rin did the rounds of his body. "Broken leg," she called out and pointed to his right hind leg. There were other scratches and cuts, small abrasions and shallow lacerations here and there. Chihiro cooed in the dragon's ear, told him she was here and that she loved him and somehow prayed that he heard her and changed back. Her fingers ran over the soft fur of his cheeks, then to his velvety ears, which she rubbed the tips of them gently. She'd always thought of doing this, but not this way. "Please Haku," she sobbed, the tears falling down her cheeks.

Haku began to breathe evenly and close his eyes, resting his large head on Chihiro's lap. Silver scales the size of thumbs dropped to the floor around his head and Rin scooted back, running into the kitchen to gather the small supplies Haku possessed in his room in case of emergencies. They would have to get some more bandages later, but right now, what he had and a bowl of salty water would work suitably.

"He's changing!" Chihiro announced excitedly as a few scales fell into her hands and disappeared. "Rin, he's changing back!"

More scales began to fall to the floor, disappearing when Chihiro touched them and Haku breathed out in a long, laboured sigh, a deep wheezing coming from inside his chest. He began to change, slowly and surely at first, until a pale, wheezing man lay unconscious in Chihiro's lap. Haku wore no shirt; small pair of shorts, which Chihiro assumed were once pants, but ripped and torn apart and Haku possessed no shoes. His skin was pasty and white, and small purple blotched bruises were appearing under the sweaty skin of his chest. His hair was sweaty and mattered in his blood. Haku continued struggling to breathe.

"He feels cold!" Chihiro cried out.

"Yeah," Rin replied distractedly. "Just keep his head up so he can breathe right."

Rin ran back into the bedroom and began stripping Haku's destroyed bed. Fragments of wood had been embedded into the mattress and the frame was all but destroyed. In the lounge, Rin made up Haku's futon and pulled it beside the fireplace before stoking up the flames. Chihiro aided dragging Haku's bleeding body across the hall and positioned him on the futon, leaving a bloody stain across the apartment.

It was a great effort for Haku to breathe, his breaths short and catching and fluid coming up from his lungs. Chihiro urged the dragon to tilt back his head, but he was stubborn in this state of primal survival. He would not keep his head back, or his arms either side of his ears to clear the airways and promote easier breathing. It was all Chihiro could do to sit on his arms and force his head to remain back while Rin cleaned and bandaged all his cuts and wounds.

"His injuries are nothing, it'd say it's the poison that's throwing him," muttered Rin.

Chihiro stared down at the pale, gasping dragon; he could barely suck in a breath as not to choke or have his breath get caught up. "He can't breathe, Rin!"

"Yes," hummed the sable spirit. "It's a respiratory poison; Sen. It'll clog up Haku's airways until he can't breathe. If I had to pick anythin', I'd say someone sent a whole group of spirits to poison him, Haku fought them, but they realised they were no match for him and poisoned him. He would have definitely died if he stayed at the river." Then she leant back on her haunches and threw another log into the fire. "You need to listen to me very carefully, Sen, Haku needs a special candle burnt to clear the airways or he will die. Yubaba has some when Bou was born because he had horrible breathing problems. I want you to go up there and get three or four."

Chihiro nodded.

Getting to her feet with a bit of stumble, Rin minded Haku while Chihiro staggered toward the front door. There was still a sea of spirits gathered around Haku's doorway, eager to peer in and see if the bathhouse boss was indeed dead. They could feel it, something was wrong, but as of what they didn't know. When Chihiro came out of the room, head to toe speckled in blood, they all took ten steps back.

"Is that Haku's blood, Mistress Chihiro?" asked one spirit as a path parted between the groups of spirits, allowing Chihiro to walk towards the elevator. She ignored the question.

"Is Haku going to die?" another said fearfully.

A yunna snorted. "She's probably given him a human disease and now he's going to die because of her!"

Chihiro ran to the elevator, catching it just before hearing, "If Master Haku dies, we're all as good as dead!" And it was at that moment, upon hearing those words, Chihiro realised that Yubaba would never give her the candles needed to save Haku's life.

* * *

><p>Yubaba cackled and leant back in her large chair, eyeing the pleading human in front of her. It was pathetic, really. Haku should have rather wanted to die rather than have his life being pleaded for by the human. She held the tall green candles in her hand Chihiro so desired, as if to taunt.<p>

"Why should I help you, Sen?" Yubaba spat and chuckled again. She lit up a cigarette, a celebratory one, and took a long draw, the smoke billowing out of her large nostrils. "It's all in my favour, isn't it? I didn't know Haku was so critically injured, but when the whelp dies, and he _will_ die, I will get my bathhouse back, I'll turn you into the worst thing I can think of… or maybe I really will work you to the bone. I can tell you I won't be as kind a boss as Haku was; I'll make sure every waking moment is hell for you, Sen, and this dragon of yours won't be around to stop me."

Yubaba hummed and peered into see if Bou was sleeping. He was. "Maybe I could turn you into a pig, or better yet, nothing more than a lowly prostitute – let all who want have their way with you. I probably won't even charge a fee."

Chihiro frowned and the tears bit at her eyes, but she didn't dare give Yubaba the satisfaction of seeing her cry. "If you won't give it to me," spoke Chihiro lowly. "Then I'll be forced to take it."

Yubaba laughed heartily at this. "Go ahead, you pathetic human, try."

Chihiro didn't move. There was no way she could overpower Yubaba; she'd end up turning into a pig, or cursed into non-existence. The old witch smiled widely and tossed the green candles in her hand.

"And when Haku does die," hummed Yubaba. "Which won't be long now – I can feel his life force fading with every breath he takes, that newborn kitten will be taken care of; this is a bathhouse, not a resort. These people were once under slavery; Haku has made a fool of what this bathhouse used to be." Suddenly, Chihiro felt very rigid and tight; she realised her body was paralysed, she couldn't move! Yubaba laughed at the frightened look that passed over the human's face. "Now get out!"

Chihiro was thrown, not too gently, out all of the hallways and all of the doors, until her back made impact with the back of the elevator. Chihiro crumpled to the floor and moaned, straightening up when she realised the elevator was going down; down past Haku's quarters where a sea of spirits still waited, then down through the empty, silent bath quarters. Curling up into a ball, Chihiro began to weep. The elevator stalled to a stop at a middle bath floor and Chihiro staggered out and into another, pressing the lever down.

The boiler room was cold, where, if it were any normal day, it should have been sweltering hot from the fires. The soots were in their caverns and Kamaji was praying on his altar.

"My lords," he muttered, all his hands clasped and before him. "My great lords. Please do not take our Master Haku; please do not seek to take him just yet. We need him here. He has been a good being; a benevolent, respecting spirit who has never sinned at his own choice. We need him here, please find it in your great powers to save him."

Chihiro cleared her throat and Kamaji looked up worriedly. "It might be in your best interest to pray to the great gods," he said softly. "I don't know if they'll listen to a human, but it's worth a shot."

"Haku has a poison in him," Chihiro said, rummaging through the cupboards of herbs. "Rin says he needs a candle that can clear his airways – Yubaba has it, but she wants Haku to die."

"Then she'll get the bathhouse back," Kamaji nodded. "Haku needs that candle, it's very expensive… You have to convince Yubaba to give it to you, or you have to steal it, Sen! I can give you some herbs which will help Haku breathe a little longer, here," Kamaji went about gathering herbs from some boxes. "It's just a run-of-the-mill concoction, nothing special, but those candles have Moruuko fish scale oil in them, that's why their green. It's rare, and expensive." Kamaji handed Chihiro a small bowl of herbs. "Burn these near Haku so he'll inhale the smoke. Who knows, Haku's body is strong, he might fight off the poison without the candles."

"Thank you Kamaji," Chihiro sniffed and batted a tear from her eyes. "I'm trying, but I can't seem to stop crying."

Kamaji offered a tight smile and one hand smoothed over the woman's hair. "Go now, dearest. Haku needs you."

Chihiro took the herbs and ran up to Haku's floor. It was still jampacked full of spirits, and when she burst into Haku's room, Rin had his head propped up and held back, his arms stretched to give his lungs the most room. Haku coughed and spluttered and Rin wiped away some flem from his bottom lip. "Did you get the candles?"

"Yubaba won't give them to me," Chihiro replied and grabbed a piece of tinder from the fire, settling alit the herbs in the small bowl. "She wants Haku to die so that she can reclaim the bathhouse. I got these from Kamaji, and then I'm going back to Yubaba."

Rin nodded. "Haku's body is fighting the poison, this should help him. He might pull through without the candles, but I don't want to risk it."

Chihiro nodded and ran her hand softly over Haku's cheek. He was sleeping peacefully, save for the wheezing and coughing. His leg was still broken, jutting out half-way through the shin, but at the moment there was more things to worry about than a broken leg. Leaving Rin, Chihiro braved the sea once again.

The spirits silenced their chatting when Chihiro closed the door to Haku's quarters. Taking a deep breath, the human announced in a large, confident voice, "I need all your help."

* * *

><p>Yubaba sat at her desk, humming contently and going over some old paperwork. She found letters from her old friends in the Western Lands; spirits long since deceased when the uprising had began a millennium ago. Rami-tarng was a spineless leader, he was weak and malleable and it was good he was dead. Yubaba lit up another cigarette and took a long, glorious drag. Bou was sleeping in the next room and the floor was contently silent.<p>

Haku's life force was slipping away, admit, a little slower than before, but the dragon would always stubbornly fight the poison he was succumbing to. He would succumb; there was no doubt about it without the candles. When he would succumb was the question.

When Haku did die, Yubaba got the bathhouse back in it's entirety. She so loathed how Haku had come back, how he had found it his duty for his comrades who admit, would have left his bleeding body to die many years ago, and to break them out of slavery. Pah, and that wench of a human he insisted on keeping around, the pathetic lover he'd taken up. He was a disgrace. If Yubaba had known how insufferably annoying and determined she would have been, she would have killed her on the spot ten years ago. It was a little bit of sweet revenge to be plotting exactly how to do away with the human when Haku died. Perhaps she could throw her alive in the boilers, or invite all the great Gods and Lords around and have her roasted on a spit… Yubaba chuckled.

"Huh?"

Suddenly there was a disturbance outside. The sound of many voices… many voices.

"What the-,"

"Yubaba!" a voice cried as a whole crowd of spirits rammed their way through the doors. Yubaba frowned and magically sealed the rest of the doors between her and the spirits flowing in like a flooding river.

"We don't want to be slaves!" one spirit cried over the screaming.

"Not again!"

"We will never give in! If Master Haku dies, so do you!"

Yubaba growled and threw the furniture of her office in front of the doors as the sheer physical force of the spirits combined threatened to break in the double doors. Yubaba huffed and ran out onto the balcony, her boots thumping against the floorboards. Outside it was peaceful, a cool wind touched her face and Yubaba sighed. Inside, Haku's life force faltered a little and the crowd raged.

_I'll turn them all into pigs before this day is through…_

* * *

><p>Chihiro scuttled through the rooms of Yubaba's horrible apartment. In the time she stopped to creak doors open, or not knock over a large vase, Chihiro realised with a slight amount of humour how Haku probably couldn't be bothered to redecorate such a horrid looking apartment, perhaps it was really too much of an eyesore. Chihiro laughed softly and continued darting in and out of rooms.<p>

Chihiro came to an old kitchen, grimy and probably never used. Still, Chihiro rummaged through drawers as the bathhouse workers made a scene elsewhere. There was nothing, save for a few oily, rusted spoons and a pair of broken chopsticks. There was nothing in the lounge room, not in the cupboards or drawers, behind lounges or under cushions. Chihiro didn't know where it was, what she was looking for, all she knew was that she was looking for the candle, if only one.

Chihiro ran into the next adjoining room, if only to stop dead in her tracks. It was the office, and with all the furniture piled up against the large scarlet double doors to keep out the barraging spirits. Quickly, Chihiro sunk back into herself, scuttling out of Yubaba's view, who stood out on the balcony. Eyeing the sheet that covered Bou's room, Chihiro ran back into the lounge room and found an adjoining door to a dimly-lit bridging room, a room with only a few old chairs and a box covered in spider webs before bursting out into the room flooded by spirits. The human pushed her way through the crowd, urged them to keep going because they were going well. A doorframe with a small crescent moon on it marked the alternate entry to Bou's playroom.

The baby slept under a mountain of pillows three times higher than Chihiro. She could hear his soft snores and his sleepy mumbles. Quickly she began casing the place, checking under toys and on mantelpieces for anything that she could find that would help Haku in some way. Chihiro's hands ran over small statues and trinkets, of empty bowls and lolly wrappers, before she got to the mountain of pillows Bou was sleeping under. Slowly she began digging them out.

Bou mumbled slightly and Chihiro tried to assure him. "Bou, Bou, wake up, it's only me, it's only your friend, Sen."

"Sen?" Bou murmured. "Sen? What are you doing here?"

"I need your help, Bou," she confided to the drowsy baby. "My friend, Haku the dragon is very sick, he needs your help."

"Sick?" frowned Bou.

"Yes. He is having trouble breathing – he needs one of your special candles you used to have, the green ones," Bou nodded and understood. Chihiro continued. "He needs you to give me one so he can get better, do you have one around here?"

Bou muttered a little and pulled a face. Pillows began falling down from the top of the tower and Chihiro scuttled out the way. From underneath the pillows, a chubby hand emerged and Chihiro leaned closer. In Bou's palm, pulled from under the pillows was a waxy, green candle, the wick small and the candle burnt a little. "These helped me," said Bou. "Do you need anymore? There are some left…"

"No," Chihiro said gratefully and took the candle before tucking it into her tunic. "I'll come back if I need some more, thank you Bou; that was very kind of you."

Bou smiled and gurgled a little, waving goodbye to Chihiro as she dashed as fast as she could to the elevator and cranked the handle down. The hallway of Haku's floor was clear and Chihiro slipped on the floor as she ran to jiggle open the doorknob. Throwing the door open, Chihiro ran to where Haku lay, his chest heaving and Rin stoking what was left of the burning herbs.

"Here," Chihiro gasped and straightened the wick.

Rin looked at the partially burnt candle and said, "Good work, Sen," she smiled. "This is exactly what Haku needs; let's get it burning and then he can get some rest. Go and grab a blanket for him - he needs to stay warm."

Rin took a piece of wood and lit the end on fire, bringing the flame from the hearth to the candle, igniting the wick and settling Haku back into place. When Chihiro first smelt the burn of the fish oil, she covered her nose but it seemed to work and soon Haku was breathing rather calmly. Rin said, "He's fought off most of the poison himself, which is astounding. This will help him get over the mark. I'm gonna set Haku's leg while he's still out to it; you might wanna look away, Sen."

While Rin set Haku's leg, taking a piece of long, straight wood as a splint, Chihiro went over to Haku's destroyed bedroom. There was a gaping, wind-whipping hole in the wall and Haku's bed had been reduced to splinters. Chihiro stole some more pillows from the mattress, which had a large piece of timber embedded in it which made Chihiro happy she made the decision to sleep in her own bed last night. There were a few more blankets in his battered wardrobe for futon-making so Chihiro took those too before shutting the door and securing off the wrecked bedroom. By the time Chihiro settled back into place, Rin had set Haku's leg and it was rapidly healing.

"Is he going to be alright?" Chihiro asked the sable spirit while placing another pillow under Haku's feathery hair.

"He will be now," grinned Rin. "I'm going to go out and manage the staff now, get this bathhouse back in working order. You stay here with Haku," and then Rin disappeared for a moment, before coming back out of a long hallway brandishing a shining, obviously usually ornamental machete looking blade. "Here," said Rin, handing Chihiro the sword. "In case Yubaba comes down and tries to finish the job. Haku will deal with her if she still has the guts to stay. I'll have one of the most trusted guard the outside of Haku's quarters, alright? I'll send up some dinner too." Rin smiled when Chihiro nodded and cast her eyes back down to the now peacefully sleeping Haku. "You did good today, Sen, real gutsy. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Rin," smiled Chihiro, not really accepting the compliment – she was exhausted, her dragon had been injured and almost died, she'd been threatened and insulted and all she wanted to do was curl up beside Haku and sleep.

"Get some rest, too," Rin said, patting Chihiro on the shoulder. "The dragon will be fine."

Rin took her leave then and Chihiro was left alone with Haku. Taking a big breath, the human couldn't stop the tears from flowing, batting them out the way as to not land on Haku's cheeks. She cried about everything, about Haku, about Yubaba, and how much she missed her parents and who was so cruel to have wanted Haku dead. He was a good dragon! He was a good person! Chihiro sobbed and cried for a long time, into her hands with her knees pulled to her chest.

After a long time, and a short uncomfortable doze on the floor beside the futon, Chihiro awoke startlingly to a heavy grunt and a shuffling. It was sunset and upon eeling herself away from Haku's side, Chihiro peeked up and was met with confused, glazed emerald eyes. Sucking in a breath, Chihiro breathed, "H-Haku?"

Haku frowned and looked around, his eyes settling on Chihiro who couldn't be sure if he recognised her or not, and then to the surrounds he was in. His dry lips pursed and his tongue darted out to alleviate it. "Chihiro?" he rasped. Haku tried to get up, to move his head and curl his throat, but Chihiro encouraged him to stay.

"What's the last thing you remember?

He didn't answer for a while, his eyes still searching around and his brain replaying events. "... My river. The water." He swallowed thickly and tried to speak.

"Rest," she demanded softly when Haku couldn't seeem to find the words. "You need to rest Haku and keep your head back. You were poisoned... you almost died."

Sweeping her long hair over one side of her shoulder, Chihiro knelt by Haku's head and encouraged him to lie back. He was still rather delusional and his eyes were glassy and vague, like he'd had way too much sake. Chihiro only wished he'd had too much sake. Haku didn't seem to possess much strength, either, his body limp and weak. "D-Died?" he asked.

Chihiro nodded. "You almost did."

Haku didn't reply but his body began to shiver a little. Chihiro eased his head back onto some pillows and pulled the blankets up to his chin, making a mental note to add some more wood to the fire.

"I…," Chihiro sniffed and pushed away a tear. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you."

Haku smiled softly and reached up to wipe away another falling tear. "D-Don't cry… I'm here."

Chihiro nodded and sniffed away the rest of her tears. "I know." Her hand caressed his cheek. "I know you are, Haku."

Haku rested for the remainder of the afternoon, sleeping soundly on the futon. Chihiro kept the fire stoked and the room warm. The fish oil candle had burnt out by evening, but Haku was breathing clearly then. His body had really done a lot in fighting off the poison and he deserved all the rest he got.

Meanwhile, Chihiro and Rin managed the bathhouse while Haku was sleeping, organising guests and staff workers. It wasn't a busy night, so when Chihiro's stomach rumbled and she went to get dinner, Rin told her it was alright to have the rest of the night off. Chihiro took her dinner and some food for Haku and carried it up to his quarters. Three guard spirits bowed to her on entrance, regarding her as "Mistress Chihiro" and let her pass.

Placing the food tray by Haku's side, she pushed back strands of hair from his face and cooed his name. "Haku, wake up, you need something to eat."

Haku scrunched his eyes rather cutely and yawned before grumbling, "Not hungry."

"That's a lie," she replied with a soft smile. Despite his sleepy protests, Chihiro heaved his body up the futon so that he was propped up considerably by the many pillows he had thrown around in his sleep. "Come on, I know you're tired. I'll feed you; you just need to eat something, Haku."

He sighed belligerently and then said, "Is anyone around?"

"No," replied Chihiro and took up a bowl of coconut rice and steamed Asian vegetables, bok-choy and bamboo shoots and such. A spoonful lingered around Haku's mouth and after a slight pressure against his lips the dragon ate the food off the spoon. "We're all alone. Eat."

"I'll only compromise my dignity in your presence," Haku grumbled and ate another spoonful. In all honestly, he could barely open his eyes let alone find the energy to feed himself, but at least he was thinking a little straighter than previously. In fact, Haku was touched at how concerned Chihiro was, really. He'd wondered how deep her love ran for him, and it seemed in the past couple of hours he'd actually found out.

"Good," hummed Chihiro. "Now be quiet and eat up, you need to get your strength back as quickly as possible. Does your leg hurt?"

"It's broken," he hummed and winced a little. "It does hurt, but it will be healed in a few days."

Chihiro fed him another spoonful. "I'll find you something for the pain – some herbs or a tablespoon of lizard's liquor."

"A hard shot of sake?" joked Haku a little wearily.

"Hardly. Rin and I drank it all the other night."

"Why am I not surprised?" he sighed as the now-empty bowl clattered beside Chihiro as she took up her own dinner to eat. Fully fed and contented, with the warm fire soothing his aching body, Haku fought drowsiness. "Will you stay with me tonight, Chihiro, I know it's wrong to ask of you, but-,"

"I'm not going anywhere, Haku," replied Chihiro through a mouthful. "You better make some room for me on that futon there."

Haku laughed a little and wiggled a little closer to Chihiro so that there was a nice amount of futon space between him and the hearth. He spoke to Chihiro for a moment, received a delightfully lingering goodnight kiss before he crashed; Haku was completely exhausted and was dead to the world in a matter of five minutes. It was all Chihiro could do was sigh, run her hand softly over his head and settle into his side, letting the fire crack away and burn through the night.

"I love you, Haku," she whispered against his soft cheek. "I really do."

She savoured the peace she had with her dragon now, and though the smell of the fresh lot of herbs she'd gotten from Kamaji earlier wasn't all that pleasant, she managed to get past it. The night of calm she would get would be cherished, as tomorrow, they had everything that had gone unsaid to deal with.

* * *

><p>Hi guys!<p>

Thanks this week to the super fantastic people who reviewed chapter 25! This week the prizes* go to,

**Magical., roseskyangel, Libby16, Vintage Vine, A Lonely Lily, ****Ziggy-zee, Skye Wolfe****, BlueMonkeyDoll, Alice-Ann Wonderland, sahra213, ****Lauren, Lime Toaster Cat, irmaida, ****Barbieest98swag, ****sakiza7san7, Mi-chan1991, IKillatFirstsight, skrt-invisiblereader, MarshMallow14, lacrima-tuja, litugreen**,and **Sokka2Me.**

****Wow! So many people reviewed! Aw, I feel so special. Been busy recently with assignments and you know, general living, but I hope to hear what everyone thinks about this chapter! Looking forward to it. :)

Next time:  The couple realise that maybe not everyone is a friend, Haku becomes upset and bath time ensures a lot of fun.

Please **review**!

~ **Arlia'Devi**

_*there are no prizes, I was lying._


	27. XXVII: Augustine

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away in any respect; all rights go to Hayao Miyazaki and associates. I make no money from this.

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

**XXVII: Augustine**

Mindful of her body against Haku's broken and bleeding form, Chihiro slept soundly tucked into his side on the futon, her back to the smouldering hearth. Haku slept undisturbed for many hours, missing breakfast but Chihiro knew his body wouldn't be very hungry anyway, so she was contented just to watch the rise and fall of his now clothed grey t-shirt clad chest and hear him sigh just so in his sleep. Haku's eyes were working under his creamy eyelids and Chihiro wondered what he was dreaming about, maybe he was flying through thunderstorms, or swimming in his river. It must have been something nice as his lips kept twisting up into a care-free smile. Chihiro rubbed her hand over his once clogged, choking chest and Haku hummed contently, stirring to consciousness a little after half-twelve in the afternoon. He yawned cutely, providing a decent exposure of his large canines.

"Morning," Chihiro smiled and kissed Haku's jaw softly.

"Morning yourself, love," Haku replied wearily in reply.

"Well, afternoon if we want to be specific. Are you hungry?" Haku shook his head and then groaned a little as his body stretched, a gasp getting caught up in his throat.

"Uhhh!" he gritted out. "I forgot my leg was broken, by hells teeth that hurt!"

Chihiro assured him not to move then, that she would get something for the pain. Haku sighed and reclined comfortably back into the futon. "Now that I'm actually not delusional, is a broken leg the worst injury I have, you know, apart from the whole respiratory poison ordeal?"

Chihiro nodded and gathered up the bowl of salty water and began to clean the small, slightly scabbing cuts on Haku's arms and shoulders, pushing up the sleeves of his grey shirt. He hissed and tried to resist Chihiro's help. "I don't need you to look after me," he whimpered as the salt stung a little.

"Don't be such a baby," murmured Chihiro, pecking his cheek. "These need to be clean or risk infection and I need you to get strong again so you can kick Yubaba out onto her fat behind."

Haku frowned. "Why, what did she do?"

Chihiro promptly told Haku about the whole experience, how Yubaba had wanted Haku to die and the horrible things she had said about her, about pigs and prostitution and she could see how Haku grew increasingly livid.

"How dare she!" growled Haku. "I can understand her wanting to reclaim the bathhouse, but when she insults you, when she hurts you, Chihiro – Yubaba will pay for this, the disrespect she has given you will no go unpunished. Tomorrow, when my leg is healed, I will expel her from the bathhouse."

"What about Bou?" sniffed Chihiro and wiped the stray tears from her eyes.

"He can stay if he wishes, I have no bad blood with Yubaba's son," replied Haku calmly. "Now come back and lie beside me, Chihiro," he said and opened his arms, which were eagerly filled. "She had no right to say the things she did to you." Mindful of his sore leg, Haku tucked Chihiro into a nice, comfortable crook of his body and kissed her forehead. "I would never let anyone hurt you whether I am dead or alive, you mean far too much to me."

"More than a pig?" sniffed Chihiro a little humourously.

"A lot more than a pig," he laughed well naturedly. "Pigs smell not very nice, and your scent is positively alluring. Pigs don't kiss very well either, and don't hold very good conversation. I don't particularly want to lie with pigs, Chihiro."

The human woman laughed and buried her nose in the thin cotton of Haku's plain t-shirt. She'd dressed him slightly, pulling on a t-shirt for modesty more than anything else before she had left him to help Rin downstairs. "Rin and I ran the bathhouse while you were away," Chihiro smiled.

"I knew I could count on you girls," smiled Haku and caught Chihiro's chin to place a soft kiss onto her lips. "My bathhouse was in good hands." And then the dragon seemed to remember something as Chihiro shuffled to prop herself against the stacks of pillows. Haku's hand delved into the deep pocket of his cream shorts, which were torn and all but ruined – nothing a little magic couldn't fix, but the shorts were old and not very expensive so he wasn't worrying. A little scared it might have fallen out in the flight home; Haku was relieved when he located a small velvet pouch.

Offering Chihiro a toothy smile, Haku said, "I got these for you; I had them specially made too, not out of my little hoard." He dropped the black velvet draw-string pouch into Chihiro's hands. Chihiro cocked an eyebrow.

"You have a hoard, then, dragon? Of riches?"

Haku tapped his nose slightly and laughed as Chihiro opened the velvet bag. Tipping the light contents into her hand, she was surprised to find two rather large circle earrings resting in her palms. "What is this, Haku?" she smiled, realising the earrings were gold.

"I saw you put ornamental jewels in your ears, and I found one that had fallen out on the floor when you left. I studied it, and then took it to a spirit who specialises in a lot of jewelled trinkets and had he make you a pair," he smiled. "I thought you might like the real thing instead of imitations."

_The real thing?_ Chihiro gaped. The earrings were gold rimmed, and a smaller circle sat inside a larger one. The larger circle was made of small, scattering blue jewels, what Haku identified as sapphires, rimming another small band of gold before a stunning diamond was cut to fit. The jeweller had even fitted stoppers on the end of the small bar. "Haku this must have cost a fortune!" gaped Chihiro. "I can't… I can't, I mean-,"

"Take them," Haku laughed softly and kissed Chihiro's cheek. "They are a gift – a token of my love for you. I know human men give their beloved gifts, and the jeweller was excited to be crafting such a unique piece, he ended up giving me a discount anyway. Besides," Haku shrugged. "No one has holes in their ears in the spirit world; they would just go to waste."

"Thank you, Haku," Chihiro smiled and began fixing them to slide into her earlobes. Fastening one in place, Haku pushed her hair away to appreciate the gifts and pressed soft, yet incessant kisses to Chihiro's ear shell and her jaw line. He groaned softly when Chihiro, upon fastening both earrings, swivelled a little on the futon and kissed him on the lips, her tongue running against his bottom lip and readily receiving entrance.

Haku's hands were never still, always roaming, feeling, touching, rubbing Chihiro's skin through the confines of her clothes, trying to visualise what her body would look like unclothed through his mind's eye. Always mindful of his sore leg and rather cursing that hindrance right now, Haku broke his lips from Chihiro's and trailed them down her throat before sucking on her thumping pulse point and catching a withered moan.

Chihiro fumbled with the ties to her modest bathhouse uniform before pulling it up and over her head, revealing her navy halter-neck undershirt and her bra, which, Chihiro loved, was a supported garment with lacy, black straps. Tossing the shirt away, Chihiro cocked a teasing eyebrow as Haku devoured the new creamy skin on offer with his eyes. Licking his lips in a very primal fashion, the dragon leaned in once again to toy with Chihiro's lips until she was making soft little noises in the back of her throat and her arms had been thrown around Haku's neck.

Meanwhile, Haku's hands ran over Chihiro's shoulders and the gape in her back revealed by the halter-neck, running a finger softly down the length of her spine and loving how she arched into his embrace with a hitched gasp. Chihiro, relishing the cotton t-shirt pulled tight over his chest, ran her hands across his pectorals and abdominals, loving feeling the heat of his body through only a flimsy shirt instead of the normal robes he often wore.

Haku's tongue danced against hers and when Chihiro bit down on Haku's lip, he couldn't help but whimper loudly. That action had sent a wave of fire through his entire being and Chihiro looked very smug.

"Like to bite?" she commented cheekily. "I never knew…"

Haku smiled lazily and caught Chihiro's lip in a mind-numbing, lingering kiss as he suckled on her bottom lip dreamily before planting soft kisses down the length of her throat, across her exposed collarbone and then darting the tip of his tongue back across the path he'd just forged, loving it when she shivered under his touch. He allowed himself the blissful pleasure of running his smooth edge of his teeth along her soft flesh, careful not to bite or break the skin. Rin was right, Haku did like to bite, and he liked to be bitten. Chihiro wasn't really surprised, he was prone to his instincts despite how civil he acted, and there was nothing wrong with a little nip or graze here and there.

"Careful of my leg, sweetheart," Haku sighed as he pulled away, a soft red mark in the shape of a crescent appearing at the junction of her neck and shoulder. He'd gotten a little bit too carried away, but Chihiro smiled softly at him.

"That was nice," she smiled and nuzzled into his chest.

"Very," Haku agreed, a little relieved she wasn't too upset at his amorousness. Haku yawned then and rubbing his eyes, said, "I have to rest now, Chihiro."

The human woman nodded. "Wait!" she said, "Before you _do_ go to sleep… tell me what happened to you, Haku, please? I need to know."

Haku sighed softly and pursed his lips. "I was coming home from my visit with the river, it was happy and healthy, though sad to not see you visit. I was an hour or two away from the bath when I was attacked by a hoard of storm spirits, little goblin like things Raijin uses to create storms around the lands."

"Raijin attacked you?"

"No," Haku shook his head. "Raijin has been my friend for many centuries, Chihiro, he would never -… Anyway, I had, err, killed a few of these goblins, they weren't really a match for me and I think they knew that from the start; I smelled a powder and suddenly my throat started constricting. I knew what it was, and I knew I had to get back to the bathhouse quickly otherwise…"

"You would have been joining the gods in the skies?" Chihiro asked.

"Most definitely."

"You really don't think Raijin's not behind this?" Chihiro cried.

"Most often, the most obvious person is never to blame Chihiro; smart men do not make it so easy – these goblins were younger, Raijin employs only aged, matured and skilled storm makers to make sure the weather doesn't get out of hand. Besides, if Raijin wanted to kill me, he would do it himself – poison is a weak man's weapon, someone who knew he would be no match for me."

Chihiro nodded against his chest, that made sense, she supposed. Haku shuffled against her then and sighed a little before he said, "In hindsight, I was glad you didn't come with me to the river; I probably would have lost you on the fly back, you might have fallen off, or have been captured by those goblins." A hand smoothed over Chihiro's hair as Haku yawned again. He groaned and nestled into the pillows once again before closing his aching eyes and dozed. Chihiro allowed the dragon to sleep and when Rin sent up some food, she ate it and left some for Haku in case he woke up with a rumbling stomach. After, she nestled back into his side, and feeling rather exhausted herself, fell asleep with her cheek resting on the crook of his neck and nuzzling his throat.

Haku slept well into the afternoon, only to be woken up when something flashed against his subconsciousness, and he caught a faint noise through his sleep. Grunting slightly, Haku peeled his eyes open and looked around the room. Save for Chihiro sleeping on his chest, muttering a little in her sleep and the crackling of the fire, the room was completely silent.

Haku heard it again, and frowned. Lacing an arm around Chihiro's shoulders, the little human woman still slumbered undisturbed. Haku, however, was a little more alert. Something was around, he just didn't know what.

The dragon had gathered enough strength back to fight if some storm goblins had indeed come back to finish the job, despite his broken leg, which was half healed. If it was Yubaba coming to kick him while he was down, he could easily fend her off for everyday that passed the old witch grew weaker and he stronger. Haku pulled the blankets over Chihiro's body as something scuttled on the window ledge outside. He could feel the aura of the spirit, but it wasn't easy to identify; he was much stronger than it, and the spirit was very small.

Suddenly a window flew open and a cool gust of air battered through the room. Chihiro groaned a little at the disturbance and nuzzled into Haku a little more. Haku shifted slightly and let the girl roll into his side, so that she was rather covered by his body. Sleeping, Chihiro didn't seem to mind the shift too much and draped her arm over Haku's torso, settling back into his side. Pulling the blankets up again, there was only a small amount of soft, chocolate hair fanning out over futon so Chihiro was very much hidden by his body. Haku growled lowly in the back of his throat, spiking his aura to let the intruder he wasn't someone to be dealt with lightly.

"Calm down, Kohaku!" huffed a voice from the window sill as it scrambled in. "I don't particularly want to become owl soup, thank you very much. The least you could have done was let me in," snapped the white owl who was perched on the ledge of a now open windowsill. With a small flap of his wings, the bird came to land beside Haku on the futon and stretched it's scaled yellow legs.

"Oh, hello Augustine," replied Haku drolly. "You could have called your entry down at the front gate instead of climbing through my window."

Augustine rolled his yellow-topaz eyes and sighed. "Well, Kohaku," spoke the owl in a chirpy, conversational voice. "It would be nice if you left a window unlocked; I tried to go through that gaping hole you left, but alas, the door was shut. Don't you know how hard it is prying locks with these feet?"

Haku laughed well naturedly. "Well, as to what do I owe this visit, Augustine?"

"The Lord heard you were dead," replied Augustine. "I'll be happy to inform him that isn't the case."

"Word travels fast."

"You work in a bathhouse, need I explain more?" cackled the owl. "Well, I'm glad you're in working order. I heard it was either a dagger in your heart, or poison in your system – obviously it was the latter."

"Storm goblins – young ones," Haku replied. "I'm bedridden for a few days while I wait for this broken leg to heal."

Augustine rumbled softly in his throat. "Yes well, and I heard the witch Yubaba is to be expelled. Send her to our Lord, Kohaku, Sar'onga would like to speak with her."

"As to what?" Haku cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm not at liberty to disclose."

A rumble at Haku's side and a long, drawn out stretch had Augustine raising his little feathered brows. "Huh? Who's that, Kohaku?"

"This is Chihiro," smiled Haku and nudged said woman when she grumbled to consciousness. "Chihiro," he cooed as she yawned. "This is my friend Augustine; he is the Lord's messenger."

Chihiro shuffled and rolled around on the futon before peering over Haku's chest and seeing a lovely white owl resting on the floorboards. Its large golden eyes were curious and it rolled its head onto one side as it regarded Chihiro. Its beak was shiny and the same yellow as its claws. Chihiro jumped suddenly as it began to talk and she felt Haku chuckle a little at her surprise.

"I heard you'd taken up a human lover – well, isn't she a sweetheart?" cooed Augustine and padded a little closer. "Hello my dear."

"Hello," Chihiro replied shyly and rested her chin on Haku's falling chest.

"You've caused quite uproar here in the spirit world," tsked Augustine jestingly. "Well, I've heard how you stood up to the old witch that turned your parents into swine, took Kohaku as a lover, rallied the bathhouse staff into a riot; the staff has quite a bit of respect for you now, I've heard. You're certainly tumbling the phrase 'just human', my dear."

Haku cocked an eyebrow to Chihiro and she shrugged and said sheepishly. "I had to save you."

Haku sighed and rubbed his temples with his hands – what really went on with his little human when he was away. "You're too gutsy for your own good, Chihiro."

"Fine," she huffed. "Next time I'll let you choke on your own spit."

"As nice as your domestics are," hummed Augustine. "I have to leave you now. I do wish you well, you two; certainly we all feel the gods above have something planned."

"How goes the Western Lands?" Haku asked.

Augustine shrugged. "A small amount of civil unrest, I have heard – nothing unexpected with the death of a great leader and the beginning of a new one." He shrugged with his white wings a little.

"Stay for some refreshments, Augustine, on the house," Haku said, always the gracious host. "You flew all this way."

"You spoil me, Kohaku," chuckled the white owl. "No, I must return to Sar'onga immediately, but I'd be happy to come back on my days off and have a taste of this superior hospitality I've heard so much about from this fine bathhouse." Augustine hummed.

"When you do," replied Haku, "your arrival will be very much welcome – bring no gold, you're an old friend, the stay is on me."

Augustine laughed and Chihiro could tell he very much appreciated the offer. With a short goodbye, the owl flapped his wings and flew to the ledge of the window he had scuttled in from. With a strong surge of his wings, Augustine took off to the mid-afternoon sun, heading north-east back to the High City and Sar'onga's palace. Haku groaned uncomfortably on the futon as Chihiro locked the window again.

"You smell, Haku," laughed Chihiro a little, standing by his futon and deliberating whether to throw a few more logs on the fire. "Worse than a stink spirit."

"Yeah, well," Haku growled and grunted in pain again. "You look like one."

Chihiro's jaw dropped in mock-horror, actually she was rather amused at the agitated jab Haku had given her; it made her laugh. But in all seriousness, it was obvious Haku was very unhappy being bedridden and was getting more and more anxious and bored by the moment. Perhaps if he had broken an arm it could be wrapped and supported in a sling, and Haku would still be rather mobile. With a leg, Haku was bedridden until it had considerably healed. Chihiro did feel sorry for him, really – Haku was never one to enjoy lounging around.

"You want a bath?" Chihiro asked sympathetically. "I'll draw you one – I promise I won't look, either. You said before you'll only compromise your dignity in my presence and you're having a bath. Now, you can either have me, or I'll call for a bath girl to attend to washing down their boss' soapy body." Haku looked a little confused at that statement. "Oh, no, I've chosen for you – me. I won't have another bath worker do what I can do a _lot_ better." Haku's eyebrows shot up and his mouth grinned lazily. Hooking her hand in Haku's, she supported the dragon's weight as he hobbled to stand.

"I don't think I trust you not to look," he replied teasingly. Ten minutes later, after a few upsets and slips, Chihiro left Haku to take off his shorts and undergarments in the bathtub and the aching dragon was immersed to the chin in soothing, bubbling water. Chihiro laughed and came through the bathroom door – the water was much too murky to see anything an inch below the surface and the room smelt of expensive herbs. She picked up his sopping wet shorts and a long strip of white fabric she identified as was once a fundoshi.

"Feeling better?" Chihiro asked and sat on the lip of the bathtub, tossing the clothes into a small basket.

"Much," hummed Haku contently and sunk down a little lower in his large, oval bathtub.

"You don't smell like a stink spirit anymore," Chihiro smiled and ran her hands across Haku's broad, wet shoulders. Subconsciously, she began massaging the tense muscles strung taut under his skin and Haku shuffled to get a little more comfortable.

Haku sighed contently, his breath billowing out his nostrils as Chihiro worked the kinks out of his shoulders with her little hands. "I realise now you're a perfect candidate to employ as a bath worker," hummed Haku, "but I really don't think I could share what you're doing there with anyone else."

Chihiro laughed as Haku groaned as she worked her thumbs either side of his spine, working out the kinks and knots. It was hard not to ogle on her boyfriend's great body, but Chihiro knew every look was warranted – he was hers and she was doing nothing wrong. Besides, the murky water made it impossible to see anything below his chest. Chihiro didn't know if she was happy or upset at that realisation.

Once his shoulders were nice and relaxed, Chihiro found a bottle of oil she identified to clean his hair. Haku liked his scalp being massaged as much as his shoulders and didn't protest when Chihiro began to wash his little emerald strands. Suddenly, it dawned on Chihiro just how much Haku must trust her to be so accepting of her closeness and she couldn't help but ask, "How much do you trust me, Haku?"

This question seemed to shock the dragon a little and he raised an eyebrow. "Why – what are you going to do now?"

"No," she blushed a little at his insinuation. "Letting me do this… Letting me take care for you."

"I trust you a lot, Chihiro," he replied. "I thought you knew that? I've known you for almost as long as you've known yourself, and well, I do have a hard time trusting _anyone_. You know I would do the same for you, Chihiro and as I have done in the past, you were not as grievously injured though, thank the Lord." He swivelled a little in the tub so that he could rub a damp thumb against Chihiro's cheek. When she smiled, he kissed her lips softly. "I _love_ you, Chihiro."

"I love you too, Haku," she smiled. "I don't know, I guess I've just been kind of irked recently."

He continued to massage her cheek, pulling her in so that she sat leant against the lip of the bathtub where he could play with her hair. "Why, love?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I wish I could have come to the river with you – just to get away and have some time together."

"I know what you mean; we have little time to spare for each other when I want to give the days up for you. I'm going back in a month and a half – we will go together then."

Chihiro laughed and nodded. "Between Chase having her baby, you coming back hurt, Yubaba calling me all those horrible names – life's a mess."

Haku smiled. "I can stand life's messiness as long as you're still around, Chihiro," and then his eyes began to sparkle just a little as he asked excitedly. "And Chase had her baby?"

Chihiro nodded. "I was her supporting mid-wife; she had her three days ago now."

"A 'her'?" Haku said and Chihiro realised how little information she was giving Haku who was obviously very interested and ecstatic for her friend. "Of course, I knew it was a daughter, but I just wanted to know I was right."

"A girl," Chihiro nodded. "They named her Aeala. She's got lovely white and caramel fur, like her mother, and her father's eyes."

Haku smiled as Chihiro tossed him a white towel. "I am happy for her. Now, how am I supposed to get out of this?"

Chihiro grinned and locked her arms around Haku's arm, pulling the chain that connected the plug from the bath and grinned. "Promise I won't look."

"I don't trust you not to," he replied again and then smirked devilishly. "Next time I bathe you should join me, Chihiro. _I_, however, can't particularly promise that I won't look."

He received his name in a screech, a hard slap on the arm which hurt a little on account of the thin layer of water and a slight faltering. Haku was rewarded with however, a deep blush across Chihiro's cheekbones as he stumbled out of the tub, and he laughed lightly at that, which only made his human all the more mortified. Oh, what was he going to do with her?

* * *

><p>After the bathhouse shift was finished, Chihiro sought Rin out and had dinner and dessert with her, leaving Haku to sleep off the rest of his healing. He assured her that he would be well enough to stand by the morning and his leg fully healed by midday. Yubaba was going to be expelled that same morning and apparently the witch knew it, too. Rin hummed and took a sip of her sake as she polished off dinner.<p>

"I dunno how you did it, Sen," she said with a mouthful of food, sitting cross-legged on her bedspread. "But the spirits 'round here really respect you now. Well, most of them."

Chihiro shrugged. "It was easy really: gold, or no gold. Haku, or Yubaba."

"I would pick old Haku any day of the week against that old witch," Rin replied with a snort. "I was real worried the other day – don't tell him this, but I would'a been real sad if he had kicked the bucket. I mean, I kinda like Haku for crying out loud, even when he is being a little snot."

Chihiro laughed. Rin and Haku certainly had a 'special' relationship.

"You've been taking good care of him?" Rin inquired.

Chihiro nodded. "Yeah."

"How long you been going out with him for now? Two, three months?"

"Two and a half months," Chihiro nodded. "I've been in the spirit world for three and a half, too."

Rin grinned. "Mated with him yet?"

"Rin!" Chihiro cried and knew that a few stories up, Haku definitely felt her mortification. The blush crept from her ears, to her cheeks and then down to her chest. Rin fell back in barking laughter.

"Woah, woah, woah!" laughed the sable spirit and backed up a bit. "I'm gonna take that as a 'no'."

"It isn't really any of your business if I've 'mated' with him yet," Chihiro replied, blanching a little at the word. Still, realised the woman, Rin could have used more colourful _Rin-suitable_ language.

"Well, I suppose not," hummed Rin. "But I think if you had, you wouldn't be able to hide it. You would be all smiley and sigh a lot."

"What about you, since we're talking about this whole 'mating' process," Chihiro leant back against the pillow. "How did that old spirit artist go you were courting? I haven't seen much of him around."

Rin raised her eyebrows meaningfully and when Chihiro blushed again, she burst out laughing. "Oh, I'm so happy you're a lot older, Sen – I could have never talked about this before."

"I'm glad you didn't," muttered Chihiro and sighed. "You're not thinking of settling down?"

"Not really," shrugged Rin. "I mean, I'm young, I've got a good amount of gold thanks to your other half, why should I settle down? Maybe one day, in a few centuries or maybe tomorrow I'll meet the right spirit but until then I'm happy with the disposable ones."

Chihiro shrugged. That sounded fair enough. Rin was enjoying her freedom and there was really nothing wrong with that. "Rin?" Chihiro said softly. "Can I tell you something – something, um, rather serious?"

Rin fell on her stomach, her head resting on her propped up hands. "Sure, Sen."

The human girl fidgeted with her fingers then, a little nervous and completely embarrassed. "Well, I've been a little jaded recently. I mean, I was with Haku and I thought everything would be good, even when everyone knew we were together – it's so stupid, really, I should even listen to them."

"What's wrong, Sen?" Rin asked sympathetically, smoothing back the woman's hair as she lied back on the pillows.

"Everyone keeps saying that Haku's taken a human as a lover. Even you then, asking if we'd slept together yet…," Chihiro sighed. "It's stupid, I know. I just get so… everyone's so 'in the know' of our personal life."

"It's not stupid!" retorted Rin. "Some nosey spirits just don't understand," she laughed and nudged Chihiro well naturedly. "You shouldn't feel pressured just because people assume things, Sen. You love him and he loves you – the time will come eventually and when you're both ready for it and when it does, it'll be great."

Chihiro shrugged a little. "I dunno, Rin… I shouldn't let it get to me, should I?"

"It's alright to be nervous, Sen!" laughed Rin. "Everyone is nervous – Haku will be just as nervous as well. Just answer me one thing, don't you want to see the dragon naked? Don't you want to run your fingers down his chest and know he's yours? Because, honey, Haku has never been anyone else's but yours."

Chihiro blushed a little at that and a strange tingling feeling vibrated through her chest. "Yes," she nodded and laughed a little.

"How do you feel when you kiss him, hmm?"

Chihiro staved off her embarrassment and said, "Like my whole body is on fire, but in a good way and nothing else matters except for us."

"Well alright then!" cried Rin triumphantly. "We're actually getting somewhere here! Don't be embarrassed, Chihiro – I would have been worried if you never said those things. You just have to accept your feelings for him and when you're ready, the time will come." She patted her friend's shoulder soothingly. "And when the time does come, Sen, my sweet, you're both not going to be worried; first times are fun, not judgemental – I assume you don't have anyone to compare to and neither does he. Just enjoy it; enjoy it while it lasts."

Chihiro smiled and sighed, drumming her fingers over her belly. "Thanks, Rin."

"You're welcome; Sen. I know there are some things you can't talk to Haku or the cat about – that's where I come in."

"I was kind of freaking out a little then," she laughed nervously. "Maybe the bathhouse gossipers are getting to me!"

"There's no pressure. If anyone puts pressure on you, Chihiro, send them to me and I'll roundhouse them. If they're getting to you, there's a fair chance it might be biting at Haku's ankles, too. Maybe you _should_ go away with him; I can handle the scum around here for a few days."

"Haku should watch out otherwise you might steal the bathhouse from under him."

"And spend the next five centuries with those stinking frogs? Please!" cried Rin and rolled onto the opposite side of the bed. "Hey, you wanna sleep in here tonight? I gotta go to bed early – I wanna get up in the morning so I can see Yubaba get kicked out onto her fat rear-end."

* * *

><p>I updated a little earlier this week as I got up for Uni, only to find out the class had been cancelled, which was a little awkward. On a better note - we're close to 400 reviews, which is super-dooper amazing! I was hoping people would like the story, but I never thought I'd get such a great reaction. And the adventure is far from over yet! (which means I should really get writing). Here's the list of awesome people who reviewed the last chapter:<p>

**Random, Emi Sae Rin, Mi-chan1991, Lime Toaster Cat, LUCKYkason, ****Yukishiro, skrt-invisiblereader, Sokka2Me, irmaida, Skye Wolfe, Barbieest98swag****, ****Lauren, ****ash, whitifish **and **litugreen.**

For anyone who's watched the masterpiece "_Princess Mononoke_" by the great Miyazaki, I've just started a fic on Ashitaka and San called "**Between Men and Wolves**" set two years after the movie. Basically, it follows Ashitaka and San's relationship as San tries to adapt to life within Iron Town with Ashitaka, the prejudices of the village people, Lady Eboshi, and generally falling in love with a super hot guy etc. Like **The Path of Water**, I plan for it to be a mature fic (OMG spoilers for TPOW!) At the moment, it's only one chapter and San has not been introduced yet, but ***spoiler*** San comes back. (such a spoiler!) If you love the movie, check it out. If you've never watched the movie, just leave. Just leave now.

Next time: Bou is left at the bathhouse and Chihiro considers just what sort of mother Yubaba is. Haku, meanwhile, finds himself confused as to what to do with a baby bakeneko resting in his arms.

Please **review** (andcheckoutmyotherstory!)

~ **Arlia'Devi**


	28. XXVIII: Departure from the Bathhouse

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away in any respect; all rights go to Hayao Miyazaki and associates. I make no money from this.

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

**XXVIII: Departure from the Bathhouse**

By the time Chihiro rose, Rin was already gone. Hurriedly, Chihiro slipped on last nights clothes, brushed her teeth and scuttled down to the bathhouse foyer. She would have time for breakfast and a wash later, and she quickly pulled her hair up into a messy bun in the elevator. Rin and Haku were already awake, and there was quite a commotion in the foyer as Chihiro stumbled through. Peering through the crowds of spirits, she saw Haku, standing tall and dressed crisply by the front gate, and Yubaba, her hair dishevelled and wearing a puffy dress with a small suitcase in her jewelled left-claw. It looked as if Haku was giving Yubaba a scolding before he left, but being so far back, Chihiro couldn't make out what he was saying. Yubaba stood defiantly, said nothing, turned and left.

The staff cheered as the witch turned her back on the bathhouse she'd owned and run for seven hundred years.

But in the corner of the foyer, hidden behind a pillar was a person no one saw except for Chihiro: a person that no one particularly cared for, except for Chihiro.

Yubaba's abandoned son, Bou.

"Hey Bou," smiled Chihiro as she approached the large baby. "I'm sorry about all this."

"Don't be sorry, Sen," replied Bou, still in his infant's voice. "What Mama did to you and the dragon was bad."

"She loves you very much Bou," Chihiro said. "I know she does."

Bou nodded. "I know she does, too, Sen. But she hurt you, and I like you Sen. I didn't want to see my Mama go… but she didn't like Haku or you. But I do."

Chihiro smiled. "I like you too Bou."

The spirits, the expelling now complete, shuffled back to their duties. Some gave wayward glances to Bou, who ducked his head shyly.

"What are you going to do now, Bou?" asked Chihiro, placing a hand on the baby's forearm. "You can stay here with me and Haku. I'll make sure he's nice to you."

Bou nodded but didn't crack a smile.

"Or Aunty Zeniba's?"

"Aunty said I could live with her…," muttered Bou. "I haven't decided yet, Sen. Will you come and play with me this afternoon?"

"Sure I will," replied Chihiro, not knowing how she could possibly ever deny Bou her company, since the child had just seen his mother walk out the door. He deserved all the company he could get.

Bou's stomach began to growl and he scuttled off for some breakfast. Chihiro yawned a little and stumbled back up to her quarters to bathe and eat some breakfast left by an attending on her desk. Haku was downstairs doing bathhouse business, or if he wasn't there, he was in his office doing paperwork. Rin was doing her normal business being head of staff and Chase was cooing over her newborn while her other half worked the front desk.

There was nothing for Chihiro to do, and for once, she was happy just to take extra long letting her hair condition in some expensive oils Haku had bought her but hadn't opened until now, and then she got dressed in some comfortable clothes, crawled back into bed and read a book. People were working downstairs but she was blissfully unaware. Someone would find her if she was needed, she was sure. But until then, she was happy just to chill out for once instead of worrying about bakenekos and witches and dragons and what her parents would think of all this. No one disturbed her, and for a while, Chihiro could admit she drifted back to sleep. Afterwards, with her hair still damp, she dried and combed it; making do in a world which had no electricity to power her straightener.

Lunch rolled around, and Chihiro ate that at Chase's quarters after Hotaru, in passing downstairs, had asked if Chihiro would visit Chase. Her friend in question was doing very well in recovering from birth, and assured that Aeala was a good baby – she slept a lot, as a kitten did, and ate. She was not grown enough to play yet, and rested snuggled into her mother's bosom, or in her bassinette. Often she was wrapped in a pink blanket because it was still rather chilly around the bathhouse, and like a kitten, wore nothing underneath except for thick fur.

"Yubaba is gone," Chase breathed and ate her rice, propped up in bed by many pillows. "I could feel something was the matter with Haku, but I was to exhausted from feeding Aeala that I was going to find out what it was. But that sounds terrible, Chihiro…"

"It was," assured Chihiro who was sitting in an armchair, a feeding chair, in the corner of Chase's bedroom. In the next room, Aeala slept soundly in her bassinette. "I was very scared – I honestly thought Haku was going to die. Well after hearing that the gods are expecting a new arrival to the skies and then that happening, I didn't think he'd pull through."

"Haku is a tough dragon," nodded Chase fiercely. "He'll pull through. Have you seen him today?"

Chihiro shook her head. "He's been busy with bathhouse stuff – well, he should be; he did take a few days off nursing that broken leg of his."

"That would have been painful for him," muttered Chase. "Both physically and mentally."

"It was," agreed Chihiro. "He just wanted to get up – I think he was happy when I bathed him, it got him off of that futon."

Chase giggled a little and then sent a sly smile Chihiro's direction. "Oh la la, you _bathed_ Master Haku?" Chihiro laughed and Chase giggled, "Now, so many want it, but no one has had that honour. You'd be the envy of the bathhouse if you let that slip out. Did you see anything you weren't supposed to on purpose?"

"I'm not a perv, Chase," Chihiro groaned.

"But did you?"

"I'm not saying anything."

"You did!" Chase fell back with laughter. "Tell me, does he live up to all the rumours I've heard?"

Chihiro crossed her arms and regarded the bakeneko seriously. "And what rumours would those be?"

"Well," hummed Chase, getting her giggling under control again. "When Haku used to come home from missions for Yubaba, most often he'd come back… _sans le_ clothing. Apparently he enjoys flying in the buff; but dragons don't usually wear clothes because he said apparently something get muddled up in the transforming process so usually Haku just goes natural. With that, I've heard some very graphic rumours from the yunnas in this house when he used to come back from missions a little too tired." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"I don't think Haku would appreciate me talking about him naked with you, Chase," laughed Chihiro.

"Don't be such a party-pooper, Chihiro!" pouted Chase. "Just tell me."

"Alright, I had a bit of a look," she admitted sheepishly. "But I'm not a _hentai_ – I'm a woman who had her boyfriend in the nude and her eyes wandered a little, I am allowed to. He is mine, you know."

"I bet Haku thinks the same – why don't you return the favour, eh, Chihiro?"

Chihiro rolled her eyes. "People I already think I'm the dragon's lover so let's just not confirm their thoughts, shall we?"

Chase shrugged a little and said nonchalantly. "People assume things, Chihiro, they always do. Technically, you are the dragon's lover, just not in the truest sense – you do both love each other, even the blind can see that. It's nice to finally see someone hesitant about sleeping with Haku for once."

Chihiro frowned. "For once?"

"Don't think much of it," Chase shrugged, staving off a twinge of jealousy for Chihiro. "You know some of the staff would spend a millennium of slavery if it meant one night with that boss of theirs. Haku knows it too. Good thing he's never used it to his advantage. You'll probably be pleasantly surprised that he won't have much of an idea of what he's doing…"

"I don't know what you're trying to say, Chase," grinned Chihiro, "but I think I'll take it as a compliment."

"That dragon," Chase said rather sternly. "Loves you more than anything else in his life, Chihiro; he would do anything for you."

"I know," she replied softly. "It scares me a little how much he does – it's overwhelming."

Chase was confused. "Why's that?"

"God and human: the whole disapproving coupling between mortal and immortal and everything that goes with it, that sort of thing," Chihiro shrugged. "I mean, Chase, he's not just a spirit – he's a _god_. He's a river god and he's powerful and strong and he could have anyone he wants, but he chooses me – a little human who's only going to leave him in another sixty years when I die."

"Who cares what he is – he could be the strongest god and still be a right jerk, Chihiro, and believe me, I've met them. At the same time, you can be the lowliest spirit with nothing but dirt to your name and be the most honest, loving, compatible person ever. He obviously doesn't care you're a human, Chihiro, so why care that he's a god? He loves you and you love him and I'll be damned if I hear any different."

Chihiro laughed and Chase crossed her arms and huffed. "Oh," she said, remembering something suddenly. "Will you look after Aeala until dinner?"

Chihiro nodded and smiled. "I promised Bou I would have dinner with him now that Yubaba's gone, but sure, why not?"

"Thanks Chihiro."

Aeala was the cutest babe Chihiro had ever seen. Her little furry cheeks would apple when she smiled, showing her pink gums and her tiny hands which were armed with tiny claws that couldn't do too much damage yet, toyed with Chihiro's finger. She sat on her bed cradling the gurgling infant in her arms. Aeala had been fed previously and Chase assured her that she wouldn't need feeding again – the cat and her mate were taking some time off and Chihiro couldn't particularly blame them. Babies were hard work and having no younger siblings, she'd found this out the hard way when she was baby sitting a six month old when she was seventeen.

Aeala yawned a little and her eyelids began to droop, but her paw held onto Chihiro's finger drowsily. Chihiro had always pictured herself with kids one day; they were never off the cards with her. The human had always assumed, however, they would be human infants like she had been; never had she factored in that those children could be dragon hatchlings – their father being a river god.

And then Chihiro went back to the act of actually creating the children and she sighed again. How she loathed being just the lover of Haku, how she loathed people assumed he had had his way with her and she was a lowly human unable to help herself and her hormones. That simply wasn't the case! Sometimes it frustrated her on how much people assumed about their private life, how much some people thought they knew about Haku and Chihiro when really, the bathhouse staff didn't know him at all.

The bathhouse saw Haku as their boss; albeit, their stunningly handsome boss with a great body and tight ass, but their boss. Chihiro had never met any women like the yunnas around the bathhouse who saw a man as more of a piece of meat than an actual man, it was astounding. They really had no idea of how he had a rather wicked, sometimes a little morbid sense of humour, or how he was slightly ticklish in his ribs and how soft his hair felt when he was napping in her arms when Haku took a rare time to relax. They had no idea how fearful yet handsome he could look when he was fighting, be it sparring or working out – Chihiro hadn't actually seen him come across any _real_ opponents, thank the Lord. The bathhouse staff didn't really know Haku at all, not like she did, and that thought made her happy. Who cared if people assumed things? If they thought they knew everything about everyone? There was no way they could possibly, and Chihiro knew she shouldn't really worry about what people thought anyway. Haku would laugh softly and tell her the exact same thing.

This was their relationship, not anyone else's.

But oh! When he was working out, often down in unused ballroom 3, top off and sweating, she'd walked past with errands to run quite often and found him training with another spirit who she didn't know his name, but he was tall and dark-skinned and handsome as well, with long black hair tied into a bun on the top of his head. She'd have to ask him later who that spirit was, but Haku often beat him, whether that was because he was the man's boss, or because he literally got the upperhand, she wasn't sure. Still, Chihiro had found herself staring with rapt interest and the scene before her - the play of his muscles under his skin, his grunts and lunges and the way he held his weapon, be it a sword or a staff, or whatever it was. Sometimes he was too focused to notice her, not wanting to have a bruised side or cracked ribs for the rest of the afternoon, but sometimes when the two men broke apart, the darker-skinned one would look up, smile and wave, and then Haku would turn to where Chihiro was and she would blush. "Hello Chihiro!" he would call. "Enjoying the view?" She would mutter something like, "Arrogant dragon", or that he was a jerk and stumble off again, humiliated.

A small knock on a door opened the slightest had Chihiro bolt out of her thoughts. The visitor smiled softly. "Hey."

"Hey yourself, Haku," Chihiro smiled, nestling the baby into her chest as the dragon entered Chihiro's quarters. He closed the door quietly behind him.

"Is this her?" he approached on tiptoes.

Chihiro laughed. "The only bakeneko spirit kitten I know. Careful, she just went to sleep."

Haku slid beside Chihiro on the bed and carefully, as to not knock the baby, suckled the nape of her neck, pressing his lips upwards as Chihiro sighed and tilted her head slightly. Gazing down at the cute furry face, Haku smiled and brushed a knuckle softly to touch her cheek. "She's beautiful – Aeala, wasn't it?"

Chihiro nodded. "Do you want to hold her?"

Haku bit his lip a little as Chihiro offered him the sleeping babe. "I, um, I," he stuttered as his arms awkwardly held Aeala. "I've never held a baby before."

"I can see that," snorted Chihiro and giggled while Haku shot her a meaningful look. Quickly adjusting his arms, Chihiro helped Haku hold baby Aeala as the kitten nuzzled into the cotton of his smart robes. "You have to support her head and relax, don't hold her too tight."

Haku grinned as Aeala settled in his arms and Chihiro smiled watching the wonder spark in her love's eyes. "I thought I like to have offspring," he murmured softly, not noticing the way Chihiro's eyebrows shot up. "But I never knew how much I want some until now."

"So, a lot?" giggled Chihiro.

Haku nodded and sighed. It seemed he was completely mesmerised by Aeala and Chihiro was very shocked to say the least. The dragon stuttered a little, not seeming to be able to find the words to say before he eventually choked out, "There's a mating season every three years, I've been through many mating seasons and never felt the urge to have children…"

"Haku, there's nothing wrong with being broody," Chihiro laughed.

"No," he hummed. "I suppose there isn't – you get broody every month, so why should I complain for an inconvenient season one out of three?"

It was time to lay this idea to rest, Chihiro hummed nonchalantly. It had been the first time she had told Haku and Rin about periods and about how the human body worked in that sort of way. By some ways, they'd concluded that Chihiro had a spike in libido every month which wasn't the case at all. Back then, she'd passed it off as a spirit joke she hadn't understood, but now it was time to be straight. "I don't get broody, Haku, not like that anyway," it was her turn to sigh then, as she tucked a curl from Aeala's eyelids. "I do want children, but I only just turned twenty – they've been put on the backburner for a few more years yet."

Haku turned to look at Chihiro then, and the human smiled, kissing him softly on the lips. The dragon smiled in return and offered Aeala back to Chihiro before the little kitten was put back in her bassinette by the dresser and Chihiro crawled back into the arms of her dragon. "I watched Yubaba leave this morning," Chihiro sighed. "Poor Bou, imagine what he must have felt watching his own mother leave."

"Yubaba abandoned Bou," Haku corrected. "Yubaba always loved one thing more than Bou and that was her money, Chihiro. I was contented on letting her live in the bathhouse peacefully because of her child, but she wasn't happy with not having power or income – I offered her fifteen percent of all bathhouse earnings but it wasn't enough. She couldn't handle not having the power. I was more gracious than what many spirits would have done in my situation."

Chihiro sighed against Haku's chest and knew the dragon was right. Yubaba was one of the greediest women she'd ever met, and everything Haku had said Chihiro didn't have a sliver of doubt was right. "I know what you're saying, Haku, and I think you're right but Yubaba loved Bou, she just loved money more."

"And in the end, she had to choose between Bou and her money," Haku growled. "I feel sorry for her son, I truly do, Chihiro."

"He's not all alone," rebutted Chihiro. "He still has us, and Granny. In some ways, I can sympathise for Yubaba…"

"What?" Haku cried and stared disbelieving at Chihiro. "You can't be serious!"

"I can!" she rebuked. "Yubaba was a single mother; life is hard raising a child all on your own, Haku. I don't believe for a second that Yubaba has always been this terrible all her life; and it takes two people to make a baby, Haku." Haku groaned and rolled his eyes, sinking a little lower into Chihiro's mattress.

"Thank you for that quick reminder, Chihiro," he sighed. "And here's hoping I could sire offspring without any help. I would like to meet the creature that could get past Yubaba's personality to actually spawn something with her."

Chihiro grinned devilishly and looked up at the dragon. "Now why would you want to do it alone, Haku?" she smirked. "Making the offspring is half the fun."

Haku's eyebrows shot up at this, and his mouth curved into a lazy smile. He laughed softly and nestled down into the bed. "I've been working very hard all morning, inclined to take a nap with me?"

Chihiro laughed and rolled her eyes, but nestled into the dragon's embrace. "You're so lazy, Haku."

"I don't get a bit of work done anymore with you around here now," he chuckled. "But it doesn't bother me. There are much more important things than paperwork and staff schedules."

Chihiro yawned. "Just remember to pay all those hard working spirits once in a while, alright? They get very grumpy when they don't get their gold."

Haku hummed drowsily in agreement and wrapped his arms around Chihiro's body. Soon, they were sleeping on the covers of Chihiro's bed, the dragon's head resting on a pillow and Chihiro tucked under his chin. Only a metre away, Aeala slept peacefully in the covers of her bassinette. The floor was silent, and all three of them stayed that way until Haku jolted awake, nudging Chihiro.

"It's late – we've overslept!"

* * *

><p>With Aeala safely back in her mother's arms, Chihiro shook off the drowsiness that plagued her body as it screamed for her to sleep a little longer.<em> And here I thought I'd shaken off my old sleeping pattern, <em>grumbled Chihiro as she adjusted her wrinkling clothing. Passing Haku on the bath floors, he was chatting with a customer leisurely and every now and then let out a polite yawn. Rubbing her eye and balancing her food tray on her hip, Chihiro climbed into the elevator and pushed the lever down.

Bou was waiting with his own food delivered to the now very quiet top floor. Yubaba had left a mess in her wake – broken furniture and pottery, torn wallpaper and stained carpet. It would be a nightmare to clean up and Chihiro almost felt for Haku's headache when eventually he did get around to redecorating. The only thing that remained untouched, however, was Bou's playroom. The baby sat on a large pillow and pulled up a smaller one for Chihiro.

"How are you, Bou?" smiled Chihiro and began to eat. "I am so hungry."

"Yeah," nodded the baby and took a fistful of rice. The wooden chopsticks provided by the kitchen were too small for his big hands. "So am I. I am good, Sen, how are you?"

"Very well."

"You look tired."

"I am," chuckled the human. "The body is funny, Bou – you can sleep for a long time and still be very tired."

Bou scrunched up his face. He didn't understand how that worked, but then again, he didn't understand much about humans anyway. "What Mama said to you was very mean, Sen – I hope you're not upset."

Chihiro smiled tightly. "No, I'm not. Your mother was angry when she didn't have the bathhouse."

"She hated Master Haku," Bou sighed. "When he was hurt, she would hope he would die."

Chihiro nodded, that sounded believable.

"I never wanted Haku to get hurt," Bou muttered. "Haku was nice to me after you left; he gave me chocolates sometimes and took me to see Aunty Zeniba."

"He did?" Chihiro gaped.

Bou nodded. "He bought me the train tickets to go and see her if I asked, sometimes I didn't ask. He bought me a new toy for my birthday… He is nice."

Haku really did like Bou. And here was Chihiro thinking he put up with the large baby because he was a baby, and Yubaba's baby no less. But the things Haku did, one didn't do just in tolerance – Haku genuinely cared for Bou.

"Mama was a mean lady," nodded Bou. "I know she was, but she was never mean to me. She loved her gold, but she loved me too. I'm not sure if I want to stay here without her…"

"What about your father, Bou?" Chihiro asked. "Is he around? Maybe you could live with your father if you're not that keen on staying around the bathhouse."

Bou shook his head. "No, my father left Mama when I was very small."

Chihiro had to think just how small that might have been…

"- Mama has been all alone, it's just been me and her. And well, sometimes Aunty Zeniba, but Mama hates her sister." Then Bou looked up from his food and regarded Chihiro seriously. "Sen," he said a little nervously. "I don't think I want to live at the bathhouse anymore… Will you take me to Aunty's?"

Chihiro nodded. "Of course I will Bou – when are you thinking of leaving?"

The baby groaned a little nervously. "Next week? Is that enough time to get the train tickets? Will you ask Master Haku to get them for us?"

"Sure I will," smiled Chihiro. "You should let your Aunty know. I'll drop you down there and Haku can come and pick me up the next day."

Bou nodded and smiled. "Thanks Sen."

* * *

><p>Chihiro met Haku when it was nearly midnight – she was tired once again, and he was drinking a woody-tasting spirit on the rocks, just watching the flames of the fire in the hearth. He heard Chihiro let herself in, and turned to watch her wordlessly round the lounge and tuck into his side. He accommodated her, moving his legs so she could sit between them.<p>

Still, they said nothing. It was a comfortable silence and Chihiro sighed contently as Haku pressed soft kisses to her temple, his other hand holding the glass of alcohol.

Eventually, Chihiro said, "Bou wants to live with his Aunty."

"I thought as much."

I think it would be good for him."

Haku sighed and nuzzled Chihiro's hair. "Probably."

"Tough day, huh?" Chihiro asked as she took the now empty glass from Haku's hand and set it on the coffee table.

"Rather. I needed that rest this afternoon."

Chihiro nodded and smoothed her thumb over the smooth skin on the back of Haku's hand as it came around her waist. For the next hour, she was content just to doze in his arms.

* * *

><p>This chapter is actually rather short in comparision to the others, which really annoyed me. I don't know why it is, but oh well. One reviewer this week asked if Haku would eat baby Aeala… I can safely say that no one in this fanfiction will be eaten as a cause of death.<p>

Probably not.

We have hit 400 reviews which is spectacular. I wonder how long it will take to hit 500? Or 600? I wonder if I'll get 1000 reviews! (there's a challenge for you all!) But in all seriousness, the awesome people who took the time to review last chapter were,

**Lime Toaster Cat**** , LaurenvBelladonna, ****Hanana-chan****, ****ziggy-zee, Pandora'sCurse, Barbieest98swag, ivyknightfire, doglover500, BlueMonkeyDoll, sahra213, Skye Wolfe, Magical., skrt-invisiblereader, whitefish, ****Sokka2Me** and **litugreen****.**

I also noticed a few of you had checked out **Between Men and Wolves**, my _Princess Mononoke _fic, which I really appreciate! So cheers and look out for the next update coming soon!

I recently purchased a new laptop, and had to transfer all the files between. Hopefully no TPOW pre-written chapters got lost in the process, otherwise I will not be happy.

Next time: It's **Date Night** for our favourite couple!

Please **review!**

**~ Arlia'Devi**


	29. XXIX: Midnight Town

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away in any respect; all rights go to Hayao Miyazaki and associates. I make no money from this.

_FLLLUUUUFFFF..._

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

**XXIX: Midnight Town**

"So…," hummed Rin with a tight lip as she masterly braided and pinned back the masses that had become Chihiro's hair. The human woman sat on a milking stool up straight and proper as the sable spirit did the finishing touches on Chihiro's elaborately braided hair. "Where are you and that dragon going on your date tonight?"

Chihiro shrugged and winced slightly as Rin tugged the wrong way. "I don't know – wherever he wants to take me, I suppose." The thought of going on a date with Haku was lovely and refreshing – a break from the hectic life the bathhouse brought. He had told her yesterday of his intent to take her out, a wine-and-dine, he'd chuckled; a nice date because they'd never really had one before. So, Haku had taken the night off, put Rin in charge of keeping the staff in gear (of which he was exceptionally good at) and was currently loitering outside the hall waiting for Rin to finish Chihiro's hair.

Rin had something dirty to say, but didn't.

"Almost done," huffed Rin as she combed a long, waxy strand of hair. The wax was traditional and Chihiro felt like a true geisha as Rin pinned back her hair and added beautiful adornments. Everything in the bathhouse was so deliciously traditional, down to the undergarments – though she hadn't re-adopted those just yet…

"Alright!" Rin huffed and stuck the lovely jade comb in Chihiro's hair, the same comb that held magical protection powers. "Get going! Can I assume you won't be making it back to the bathhouse tonight?" A waggle of Rin's eyebrows told Chihiro exactly what she meant by that.

"We'll be back, Rin," hummed Chihiro dully and stepped out into the hallway, where a very handsome, albeit a little bored, Haku stood leaning on some railing with his arms crossed. A smile graced his features when Chihiro did a little pirouette in front of him.

"Do you approve, Haku?" asked Chihiro sweetly, giving him a lovely look at the scarlet kimono she wore with small yellow roses embroidered on it. Her hair was pulled back traditionally, with much skill which was only a credit to Rin. Her lips had a small gloss on them, but not so that they would be sticky to kiss and her cheeks were coloured with a dusky pink.

"You look beautiful, Chihiro," smiled Haku and took the woman's hand. Rin bid them goodnight and slinked back down to the bathhouse chambers.

"You're not too bad yourself you know," giggled Chihiro. She allowed her eyes to wander over Haku's form; he wore a pair of black woven sandals and a pair of long, black smart pants. Over a plain white shirt was a long ornamented jacket in fuchsia, yellow, white and black of lotus flowers in a pond and koi fish playing with each other. It tied up loosely along his chest and was rolled up to the middle of his lower arm for convenience.

Leisurely the two left from the main gate and were waved goodbye from Hotaru from the front desk. "Have a lovely evening," he smiled as Chihiro passed, her arm laced over Haku's.

"Oh, we will," she winked and Haku nudged her playfully. The night was crisp, slowly edging its way out of winter and into spring which, as far as Chihiro was concerned, was all the better. Haku's hair danced under the rays of the setting sun as the lamps were being lit, and as he lead her gently over the bridge where they had first truly met.

"I remember," he smiled softly, stopping by the railing and ran his fingers over it. "You were standing here, peering over the ledge. Every time I walked over this bridge since, I see you standing on the railing hanging over when you were ten. Sometimes I wondered if you were really there, or just an illusion by my own tortured mind."

"I'm here now," she smiled and pinched Haku's rump just to prove a point. The dragon jumped a little and then chuckled.

Chihiro smiled and kissed him lightly as the lamps began to burn. He ushered her the little ways across the bridge. Chihiro could smell the delicious scents of food wafting from the restaurants down the corner and her stomach began to rumble a little. "Come," Haku ushered, intertwining his fingers with Chihiro. "Let's get some dinner."

As they walked through the bustling streets, Haku was greeted by many spirits, both shadowed no-bodied spirits and those with physical bodies. Haku said the 'black blobs' were spirits just as much power, if not more, than those with physical bodies. The nobodies just didn't have a physical form high on their priorities, it seemed; they were spirits of trees, or of stones, air spirits and wind essences. Nobodies had no desire or need to mate, and so did not bother to create physical bodies for themselves, or at least, that was how Haku explained it as he greeted another with a graceful smile. Chihiro assumed it was probably a little more complex but she didn't push it - she was relishing how easy tonight was.

"Look here, Chihiro," smiled Haku and pointed down an alleyway. Recognising the place instantly, Chihiro sucked in a breath and gazed to where a small wood sprite sat eating large bowl of ramen. And just when Haku had thought he'd done something wrong by pointing out the restaurant where her parents had been turned into pigs, Chihiro turned back to him and smiled.

"I thought it was the worst moment of my life when that happened," she laughed softy. "But I would have never had met you, Haku, if Mama and Dad had never been turned into pigs. Although I do wish I didn't have to go through the whole slavery deal."

"Don't we all," replied Haku in an amused tone.

"And they had a horrible stomach ache for the next week. Mama gained ten kilograms."

"I assumed they would," Haku laughed gently and tugged Chihiro away from the stand. A stand she would most likely always avoid eating at. "They ate a tonne of kitchen slop for a whole week. Come, we have a reservation."

Chihiro smiled and followed Haku through the masses until he opened the shoji door to a very comfortable, cosy, warm little ramen place and the foreman bowed very lowly. "Master Kohaku, Lady Chihiro," he smiled and the frog scuttled to his feet. "Here is your table – can I get you any refreshments to get you started?"

Haku ordered something like a beer, and Chihiro tried it but it was much to bitter for her tastes. Haku laughed and said, "At least there's one expensive beverage I don't have to buy for you." Chihiro poked her tongue out and ordered a water and lemon.

They were seated on cushions on the floor, which didn't particularly mind Chihiro – she stretched her legs, and Haku crossed his before taking the stein his frothing beer was in and drinking a large gulp.

"I didn't know dragons liked beer."

Haku shrugged. "Sake gets a little boring – and it's very strong. It's definitely an acquired taste. Beer isn't very popular here, and there are only a few breweries around the Eastern Lands."

Chihiro nodded. "Rin wants to get you very, very drunk, Haku."

"I know," he replied, a little amused. "She has been trying to corner me into drinking since my birthday a few years ago. It's partly my fault, I should have put my foot down when I knew they were organising something. The staff love to party, it didn't matter that it was for their new boss."

Chihiro grinned wickedly. "What happened?"

Haku shrugged and it didn't look like he wanted to really delve into details. "The staff made sake-bombs and that was the end of me…," he muttered and Chihiro fell into fits of laughter. "I put myself to bed and ended up sleeping in the bathroom for most of the night." Chihiro was rolling on the floor by this point, her sides trying not split at imaging the dragon drunk. "Rin has always wanted another party, but I refuse to party with the staff again."

"And fair enough," Chihiro sniggered, composing herself. "Who wants to work with a drunken boss?"

"Enough," Haku cracked a smile. "Sake-bombs still make me feel a little queasy whenever I look at them…"

"Are you ready to order, Master Kohaku? Lady Chihiro?" the frog pressed the tip of the pen to the flat of his tongue and jotted down orders quickly on a note pad. Chihiro sipped her water.

"So did you get the tickets?" she inquired lightly as the frog disappeared back into the kitchen.

Haku nodded. "Two one way train tickets for the end of the week – they're on the dresser at home. You'll take Bou down on the train; I'll pick you up lunchtime the next morning."

"Sounds good," replied Chihiro. "

"And you'll be alright on the train by yourself?"

Chihiro scoffed. "I rode it when I was ten without much of a hassle – I'll be fine."

"Of course you will be," he replied, smiling. "I shouldn't be so silly."

"It's not silly to worry, Haku," spoke Chihiro. "I worry about you all the time."

"Yes, but worrying is not productive – it gets nothing done, it doesn't solve the solution, it just creates implausible paranoia." Then he frowned. "Why do you worry about me, Chihiro?"

The human girl shrugged. "I dunno, Haku; I 'spose I see how worried you are with all the civil unrest in the Western Lands. And with my safety. Sar'onga, when the bathhouse gets swamped, all that sort of stuff. Oh, and when you almost died last week, I was sort of worried then."

Haku reached across and touched Chihiro's hand gently, running his thumb over the ridges of her knuckles. "Don't worry about me, Chihiro," he said sincerely.

"I know you're a big dragon now and you can take care of yourself," Chihiro smiled and looked up from under her lashes at Haku. "But it's nice to have someone worry about you sometimes; if nothing else, it means they care about you."

Haku smiled and Chihiro knew he appreciated the spurt of honesty between the two. When dinner was served, Chihiro's stomach rumbled loudly when a large bowl of chicken and leek ramen was placed in front of her. "Oh man, Haku, this looks great," she grinned as the waiter placed a similar bowl in front of Haku. The dragon breathed in the scent deeply.

"Well, Chihiro – eat up," he grinned and picked up his chopsticks as Chihiro did the same. "We have a big night, and you'll probably need a nice full stomach."

There was no argument – Chihiro was starving and the ramen was fantastic. No wonder this was Haku's favourite spot to eat – the food was delicious and the ambience was quiet. It was a small, yet roomy restaurant with shoji screens that added a little privacy when needed. But there was no one else in the restaurant, so there wasn't much need for privacy. Chihiro looked up from her meal and smiled, only noticing Haku was watching her, and had been for quite some time.

"What?" Chihiro laughed and narrowed her eyes.

"You like my little restaurant?" he smiled. Chihiro nodded.

"It's great – this food is wonderful, it's nice and quiet… do you come here often?"

"Only when I get sick of bathhouse meals," he chuckled. "Or when I can't drink another drop of sake."

For the next half an hour, Chihiro and Haku leisurely talked about nothing in particular: her mother and father, the weather and how spring was slowly coming in. Haku spoke of his river, he assumed that the flowers and trees in the fields around the Kohaku River would be blooming and it would look beautiful in a week or two. Chihiro told Haku about her time with Bou, and Rin, of whom Haku joked she would take over the bathhouse if he wasn't too careful. Countless times Rin had saved the day by taking over Haku's duties, adding more onto her workload than she was payed for. Haku said that wasn't the case, why, he'd given Rin a lot more than she deserved in gold for the time she'd stepped in to do more than her daily duties. Chihiro smiled and laughed a little and knew Rin would never spend the gold Haku gave her and instead probably had it hoarded away somewhere.

Eventually, Haku told Chihiro it was time to leave the little restaurant, save they miss the ferry that would take them upon the Midnight River – the body of water that only appeared at night. Upon standing at the dock, Haku kept a firm arm around Chihiro's waist while she stared at the glowing golden city across the shimmering black sea. The clock tower's face glowed like a yellow moon, marking the boarder between the spirit world and the human world with a train station; befitting, really.

On the ferry, spirits gawked at the human as Haku found the most private seats possible – though, were not that private at all. A hoard of large overgrown duck hatchlings chirped and chortled at Chihiro, and she couldn't help but notice all eyes were on her. She was a human – out of place in the world of spirits, how could they not stare? Or maybe it was because she was with Haku. Or maybe it was both, who knew, but a quick warning growl from deep in Haku's throat had them back in their place. "Don't let it worry you, Chihiro," Haku's warm breath tickled the shell of her ear and his arm slung around her shoulders. He had most likely smelt her agitation.

Filing off on their stop as the ferry lowered its wooden bridge and Chihiro stepped foot in the bustling golden city. Over the water, the bathhouse glimmered spectacularly on the black surface of the river. "Look how beautiful that is, Haku," she pointed out to the reflection. "The Bathhouse looks wonderful."

"As long as it's glowing with golden lights and not golden flames by the time we get back," chuckled Haku a little and steered Chihiro away from the hypnotising reflection.

"What's this place called?" Chihiro asked as Haku had a quick look at some produce, strange black and purple fruits, on a stall.

"Midnight Town," Haku replied. "I know – ingenious names, aren't they?"

"Because the town only appears at night?"

Haku nodded and intertwined his fingers with Chihiro's. For a moment, said human was shocked, but it was nice to see such a public display of affection from Haku – it really touched her that he was willing to disregard all opinions of their being together. "By day it's all grassy fields and the train station - but you already know that."

Haku took a little time looking around the markets that lined the pier. He tried to get Chihiro to taste a foul-looking fruit, but she politely declined; and then a little more forcefully when Haku, with a silly smile and laugh, tried to force it into her mouth. A little of the fruit's nectar ran down her mouth but she had too much pride to admit it tasted rather nice.

Strolling through the markets, there were many lovely stalls. Some hung dried ducks and poultry from their railings and sold dried meats and condiments. Others showcased sparkling jewellery; rhinestone tiaras and other semi-precious stone jewellery such as necklaces, rings and pendants. There were small parlours for eating, and a few small hotels for stop-over spirits, but Midnight Town seemed to be a nomadic junction – no one really stayed permanently. Even after a while, the stall owners packed up their produce and seemed to move on. By that time, Haku and Chihiro had wandered through the city and he tugged her toward a large arch with a dimly lit cavern. Chihiro craned her head upwards and saw the glowing face of the clock tower above her.

"Come," Haku said; giving her fingers a quick tug. Chihiro smiled and followed the dragon into the shadows.

His lips were instantly on hers and strong arms were wrapped around her face. Haku plundered Chihiro's mouth, slipping a warm tongue in to rub against hers. In response, Chihiro gasped and pressed her body against his and brought her fingers up to intertwine in his hair. The train station interior was dark and dry, so there was a little privacy under the shadows. Chihiro grinned as Haku broke his lips from her mouth only to trail them down the side of her throat. His hands travelled to the small of her back and pressed her body flush against his.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Haku chuckled against her skin when Chihiro moaned quietly. "But I think this date of ours is going very well."

Chihiro laughed and straightened her head to look up at Haku. When she began pressing slow but torturously exquisite kisses against his throat, standing on her tip-toes, Haku groaned loudly and almost melted. When she whispered, "Well, why don't we go back to your apartment, Haku, and see how much better it can get," Haku almost lost it all. His hands ached to touch her in all the places he hadn't, and his lips burned to kiss her on all the flesh that hadn't been kissed, but something made his head snap back up. Meanwhile, Chihiro remembered the old train station had benches along the pillars. She wondered if the wood would support their weight...

"Later," he whispered soothingly and pried Chihiro's hands off of his shoulders. A barrage of rejection hit his senses and he kissed her lips softly. "There's still something I want to show you, Chihiro – I planned this date, and I plan on finishing it. Then we can go back, I'll give you a back massage, we'll have a few drinks? Huh?"

Chihiro smiled. Haku did do mind-numbingly good back massages. "Alright," she caved. "What's this thing you want to show me?"

Haku smiled and took Chihiro's hand. "This way," he said and lead her deeper into the gloomy train station.

Chihiro followed apprehensively, and Haku could feel the resistant weight she was carrying. Every once in a while, her heels would dig into the ground as they walked deeper into the dark station, and Chihiro knew full well what was on the other side. "Haku… are you-… tell me you're not."

Haku laughed softly. "You really have no trust in me, do you, Chihiro?"

"I jump to conclusions," she replied nervously, but her heels still dug into the ground. She could feel the wind, and the dragon, pulling her in and she was about to really plant her feet and yell that she would go no farther when Haku sighed at her belligerence and said,

"We'll just stop here then," he muttered and dropped Chihiro's hand. Then, folding his legs, Haku sat cross-legged on the cold stone floor of the train station and gazed down the tunnel. On the other side, a small hundred metres from where Haku sat, Chihiro could see the other side – the human side. Moonlight filtered through the canopy of the small forest where it sat and she could see the small ugly statues draped in darkness as protruding black lumps. Chihiro looked down at Haku, who said softly. "Come sit with me, Chihiro, and just watch."

Chihiro nodded a little dumbly and fumbled to sit down. After a while of just watching the small arch a little ways ahead, she felt Haku's arms surround her and her body be lifted to fit against his, to be cradled in his lap with his head drooping to rest on her shoulder. "Why did you bring me here, Haku?" Chihiro whispered when the words came back to you.

He shrugged a little and whispered. "I don't want you to forget where you once came from; who you are under all the magic and bathhouse rosters and god-courting," she felt him smile against her cheek. "It's nice to visit here every once in a while and just think."

"It is nice," she agreed. The ambience was calm and cool, and Chihiro spent a long time just gazing out into the human world. There were small rustlings in the tree she could hear, a small rat or weasel scattering along the floor and casting long shadows down the corridor. "If Mama and Dad came here, do you think they could see us from the other side?"

"I don't know, Chihiro," smiled Haku. "We could see the movements of the trees and hear the wind through the leaves, I don't see why it would be different. I can never leave this place, Chihiro, not now. I heard that there was a bridge between our world and theirs, one spirits and humans could interact in without harming themselves or the world around them."

"A sort of buffer zone?"

"In some ways, yes," replied Haku and shrugged a little. "I was told it was only just a rumour."

"Have you ever found it?"

"I believe I did," he replied softly. "The night I saved you. You came to me, and I was waiting because I knew there was something wrong." Haku laughed softly. "I had over five million spirits to cater for, a whole army of bathhouse staff to order around and a mountain of paperwork to do, but I just threw it all to the side and came across the river… I waited for you."

Chihiro smiled. "I waited for you too, Haku." She suddenly appreciated the dragon didn't understand the innuendo there, and nested into his warm body. The night she had met Haku for the second time had been scary, and for a little while afterward, the whole bathhouse had been scary – Haku had been scary. But when he had held her that night between her world and his, everything seemed right. Maybe that was how she had gotten through his hard exterior, because when he had embraced her, he had always been the same, kind Haku she'd always known. The Haku she had fallen in love with a long time ago. That being said, she sought out his hand and intertwined their fingers. "I love you… so much."

He smiled and pressed his lips to the junction of her throat and shoulders. "I love you too, Chihiro."

And then for a long time, both were just contented to sit there and watch – watch the reflection of the moon against the trees dance through the stone corridor. Chihiro sighed contently and shuffled against Haku's body, relaxing completely in his arms. It was hard to comprehend that just a few metres away sat Chihiro's childhood home, and her parents either bustling in the kitchen after dinner, or watching old movies in their home theatre, or getting ready for bed. She heard Haku murmur something in her ear, but it was very far away. She noticed suddenly that her head was resting back on his shoulder and he was wiping the tears that streamed down her cheeks with the pad of his thumb.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "It was a bit much for you, wasn't it? It was a bad idea coming here…"

"No! No," Chihiro retorted, sniffing slightly. "It was a great, romantic idea Haku – very kind. It's just kind of bittersweet. I know they're there but they're just out of reach. I miss them."

"I know you do, Chihiro," he whispered softly. "But it won't be long until you see them again and this time," he began to rub her palms softly. "You can tell them about the bathhouse and about Rin and Chase, and about me…"

Chihiro nodded and sniffed, smiling through the tears. "They'll love you. Mama will adore you, Haku." At that, she almost saw his chest puff out in pride.

They sat there for a little while longer, until the night grew long and a little bitter early in the morning and Chihiro had tired herself out from crying. Haku flew across the receding river as he wasn't so inclined to wait for the early morning ferry trip when he could cover the ground in half the time. Chihiro was a little emotionally exhausted and so didn't protest when she noticed herself floating metres above the water, or when Haku landed on her balcony and shoved open the shoji doors to her apartment.

Haku hung around when Chihiro changed and brushed her teeth, waiting outside the closed bathroom door, reclining on Chihiro's bed. Appearing from the bathroom, Chihiro was still crying a little and Haku groaned – it must have been the worst ending to a date. He had hoped to end it a hundred different ways than this as Chihiro cuddled into his side and sniffed the rest of her tears away. He slipped down the covers for Chihiro and kissed her tenderly.

"Goodnight Chihiro," he whispered and tucked her into the sheets.

"Wait," her little hand darted out to catch the sleeve of his robe. "Please, Haku – I don't want you to go tonight. Please just stay by me."

Haku melted and fell to his knees. "I can't, Chihiro…," he choked.

"Please," she didn't want to beg. Why did she have to beg?

"I don't want to insult you, Chihiro…," he protested weakly.

"You love me, Haku and I love you… and right now I just need someone to hold me, please, why are you making me beg?"

Haku didn't have an answer for that question. What was wrong with him? In all that was great in the Eastern Lands, what the hell was wrong with him? Chihiro was beautiful, forgiving and right now, she was a little depressed – she needed someone by her side and he was her boyfriend. What was wrong with him? Was he really that self-centred that he thought he wouldn't be able to keep his pants on in Chihiro's bed? Was that why he was rejecting her? Because he didn't have the strength to keep his libido in check around her? Was he really that pathetic? Chihiro needed him and though he'd been a little knocked about the few nights she'd slept beside him, the presence of another weight and warmth was beautiful, and her scent filled his nostrils with alluring smells of wildflowers, jasmine and the oils she used on her skin and hair. With that, Haku gave in and slid between the sheets, taking Chihiro into his arms and kissing her softly.

"I was being foolish," he whispered softly. "You never have to beg for my affection – I love you, Chihiro, I was just afraid…"

"I understand, Haku," she replied solemnly as if he really didn't need to explain because she truly did understand without words. Then she laughed softly against his thinly clothed chest – he'd changed into a grey t-shirt and a pair of modest shorts in a light fabric. "I know how irresistible I am."

He laughed well naturedly and kissed Chihiro slowly. "Go to sleep now."

She yawned. "A'right."

There was silence for a moment, before,

"Haku?"

"Hmm?"

"Despite everything, that was a really good date."

He smiled gently, and couldn't help but reply, "It was."

* * *

><p>Hey guys!<p>

Here's a well-waited update. I am absolutely swamped with Uni work for the end of semester, and will hopefully get this story well and finished in the pre-written chapters over the break...

Anyway, here are the spectacular reviewers... Thank you all!  
><strong>LaurenvBelladonna, The Awesome Prussian, ziggy-zee, Spiral Reflection, The Awesome Prussian, anonymous, Sokka2Me, Jade Mahoneysuckle, elfenknight, Kathryn Taylor, Skye Wolfe, litugreen, doglover500<strong> and** sahra213.**

Also,** The Awesome Prussian **has done a great artwork on what she thinks Chase looks like - and it's pretty spot on. Check it out on my profile as FF doesn't allow links in the body of the chapter (megasadface). Honestly, she's done such a stellar job! Check it out! 

I really love looking at the any artwork made for me, especially on OC's (like Chase), who you guys obviously must like somewhat to create actual portraits of them. So please, fell free to make more! (just msg me the link so I can see it and love it and tell other people about it!)

Next time: Haku is reminded of how he's come to be in this situation and dwells on events 2,000 years past.

Oh yeah, please **review!**

**~Arlia'Devi**


	30. XXX: Younglings

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away in any respect; all rights go to Hayao Miyazaki and associates. I make no money from this.  
>AN: This is such a filler chapter! Shameless. :P

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

**XXX: Younglings**

"_Fiery the angels fell,_

_and as they rose deep,_

_Deep thunder roll'd around their shores,_

_indignant burning with the fires of Orc."_

_- _ 'A Vision of the Last Judgement'** William Blake**

Along the stone-cobbled roads of the Imperial Square, spirits were busy with their daily lives. They didn't pay much attention to the grand, golden palace standing high above them; the home to the Lord of the Eastern Lands, Sar'onga. They always saw the two large golden gates with green spears limiting access to the mountain of red and blue mosaic stairs that lead to the large red double doors of his majesty's palace.

Inside, the foyer was made of marble and the ever-present receptionist, a monkey spirit, sat behind the desk, welcoming spirits and their business with their lord. Most days were very busy; spirits bustling in and out, arranging meetings and cancelling appointments, letters filing in the thousands for Sar'onga to do this, or to do that, or to settle a dispute in a small village or intervene on a civil war.

True, Sar'onga's job was a difficult, demanding one. He was an aging spirit, anyone could tell that by his long white beard and knobbly limbs. He had picked up the use of a walking cane in the last few centuries when his legs began to shake a little and his knees gave way. Despite his physical weakness, Sar'onga was a feisty man, a good leader – benevolent, but tough when he needed to be.

Times were peaceful now. There had been no wars in over five millenniums, and the Eastern lands were as prosperous as ever. There were no real disputes among the Easterners; spirits that lived here were peaceful and easy to forgive. That made Sar'onga's job a little easier at least… but it was hard watching over five billion spirits, let alone keeping tabs on those archaic beings and their younglings who still inhabited the human plains. Most of the spirits in the human worlds were old and very powerful, protectors of large forests the humans themselves had 'protected'. Some lie dormant at the bottom of deep seas, in trenches or in the gut of volcanos, happy to snooze the millenniums away. Younger spirits who lived in the human lands were feisty and playful, often disguising themselves and inhabiting old, abandoned buildings and taking glee in frightening the natives who resides around them.

The last few centuries had been simpler, peaceful times and for that, Sar'onga was glad. He prayed to the Gods of the Skies each night, but he had never been blessed in reading their words through the stars, though he had been informed by the Bathhouse witch's sister that the Gods were expecting a new arrival to their heavenly home.

And for a while, he had thought it was Kohaku the Gods had been speaking about. His heart wrenched; Kohaku was only a young spirit – only around five thousand years old. He was kind, even if in some ways it was a little twisted, but he was a spirit of honour and good intention, of pure heart and he didn't deserve to die – not so young.

And though Sar'onga wouldn't admit it to anyone but himself, he held Kohaku, the young river God with the highest esteem. True, in his old age, Kohaku could easily take the throne if he had so desired, but the dragon had shown no interest in running the Eastern Lands – instead, preferring to manage the bathhouse near Midnight Town. He had been a useful ally for many centuries.

After the war, Sar'onga had owed Kohaku more than he liked. Sar'onga did not like being in debt; Kohaku could ask practically anything from him and he would be obliged to pay up. Yet, after the war, Kohaku had asked nothing. He had simply shaken his hand, smiled boyishly for he had only been a hatchling of a few centuries and returned back to his newly birthed river. For the next few centuries, Kohaku had been content.

But, when it came down to it, Kohaku had been too weak to stop the humans from filling in his river; he simply didn't have the strength or magical capacity to save himself. And when he became one of the lost, there was nothing Sar'onga could do. Kohaku had wandered until Yubaba the bathhouse witch had plucked him out, stolen his name and memories, abandoned his river and sneered in Sar'onga's face as he watched the shell of the man he once knew do the bathhouse witches' dirty work.

And then, just twenty years later, Kohaku was back. He had broken Yubaba's hold somehow, and had increased his power ten-fold. When, for the first time in a century, Kohaku approached the Lord of the Eastern Lands, Sar'onga knew he was coming for the throne he could have very easily taken. Instead, Haku fell to his knees and bowed his head down low. "My lord," he had whispered. "It is nice to see you again."

Sar'onga frowned. "Why do you not take your throne, Kohaku? Why have you not come here to kill me?"

"I do not wish to possess the throne," replied Haku. "I do not wish to spill you blood, today or ever. I am contented with my river, which now runs wholly through the spirit world, and I am contented with the bathhouse I now own. I do not want further power."

"Why are you contented with second-best, Kohaku?" Sar'onga growled.

There was a shadow of a smile on Kohaku's face as he replied, "My Lord could never understand my motives. He would call them foolish… but I… I am waiting for someone. Someone I don't know if I'll ever meet again."

"You're right," grumbled Sar'onga. "I will never understand your foolish motives. Be gone now, Kohaku."

Kohaku bowed lowly and excused himself.

Three thousand and seven hundred years ago, the reign of Kaikotsu had aged Sar'onga more than naturally possible – it was a hard time, a time of blood and despair. So many souls had been surrendered to _Shinigami's_ protections; spirits dying at the hands of the Tyrant who took great pleasure on seeing spirits, especially the immortal, bleed and die. The torment was endless, and Kaikotsu had only grown stronger as he killed, threatening the boarder to the Eastern Lands and the spirits that resided in the peaceful, holy lands.

Kohaku had still been a hatchling when he had bowed before the lord Sar'onga and begged to be allowed to fight for the border. He was the god of a river, a new river which ran into the human world as well as the spirit. He was weak, an adolescent dragon who was still fumbling to get his bearings with his godliness, but he was adamant. Kohaku was gusty, and stubborn, and declared that if he wasn't given permission to protect the lands, he would do it without. Sar'onga was in no position to deny; he needed all the help he could get.

And so, Kohaku attempted to rally all the spirits who could serve their lands to the barracks of the Imperial Palace, only to fail miserably at a small, useless turn up.

"You're a hatchling," huffed a voice from behind where a white haired man leant against horse stables. "The spirits won't listen to you, Kohaku; you're not even a millennium old yet."

"It does not mean I do not know how to lead troops," Haku barked back. "We need to protect the border, or face the same fate as the spirits on the other side. We'll be slaughtered, our houses will be burnt, our money stolen and our lands ruined."

The man remained silent again and adjusted his fundoshi rather unceremoniously. Haku grimaced at the lack of dignity the man seemed to possess.

"I agree," spoke the stranger eventually. "I do not doubt you can protect the border, Kohaku, I never question a man's ability before I've seen it. But you can't call spirits when they don't respect you; you're young, what major battles have you won? None – you haven't had the chance. Let me be your partner. I will rally twenty-fold the troops you have here today. We will defend the border."

Haku frowned, his eyes running over this man in suspicion. "Who are you, anyway?"

Launching himself up from the horse stables, the man thrust out his blue-gloved hand to shake. "Raijin," he spoke eloquently and brushed back a straying lock of lightning-white hair. "God of Thunder."

Haku took Raijin's hand firmly, shaking it. "Very well, Raijin. Deal. Bring twenty-fold the men promised and we will march them to protect the border."

"Good decision, Kohaku," Raijin nodded and let his hand fall to the side. "You will make a fine general yet."

"I am not a general," retorted Haku as Raijin turned to leave. "I am a River God."

Raijin grinned, "Whatever."

* * *

><p>Haku breathed heavily and pressed himself against the cold slate walls of the palace and tried to calm himself. A small group of guards marched past the corridor intersecting a little ahead, and Haku pushed himself back, willing himself to be one with the wall as he inched deeper and deeper into Kaikotsu's castle. His chest heaved and his brow was laced in sweat. In his blood, a mixture of adrenaline and pure fear raced through his veins. His brain screamed to go back, that this was suicide, but his legs kept pressing forward.<p>

He was only a hatchling – not even a millennium old. He should have been carving a new path for his river, monitoring ecosystems and sustainable populations. Instead he was doing this.

Twenty thousand spirits had swarmed over the border to the Western Lands, intending on protecting everything that was holy in the Eastern Lands. Raijin had been right – Easterners would not sit and wait for Kaikotsu to take what they owned; Easterners were stubborn, they would not let it go without a fight.

And fought they had. Raijin had leaded the main army and Haku had taken a handful of assassins along the left-wing flanks, while Calvary had come in from the right. Surrounded, the Easterners had the advantage and easily took down the outnumbered Western Army. Trotting over the fallen bodies on his horse, Haku pulled up beside Raijin.

"Good work, Kohaku," congratulated the thunder god as they galloped across the border, leading troops into the burning Western Lands.

"Look at this place," muttered Haku, scanning the landscape of debris – black, burnt fields, rotting corpses of spirits and livestock. Temples had been destroyed, the statues of deities ruined and insulted. The Western Lands were in ruins. "I read once that the Western Lands were as fruitful as the Eastern Lands a few centuries before I hatched. This is disgusting..."

Raijin nodded. "It's true. I remember well. But when Kaikotsu demanded estrangement from the Great Western Gods, his lands fell into nothing. Some say a curse has been laid on the people of the Western Lands for one thousand millenniums; their crops will always burn, their livestock will die and their children will always suffer." Raijin lead his horse around a group of fallen bodies.

Haku frowned and said, "If we kill Kaikotsu and rebuild the temples, do you think the curse will be lifted?"

Raijin shrugged a little and then smiled. "I'm sure we'll find out soon." He nudged the horse will his heels and urged into to break into a gallop. Haku did the same. "Come, we will meet Sar'onga by the Eteros river."

It was a short ride, and Haku knew they were close to locating Sar'onga when he and Raijin stumbled on a fresh battle ground. A few men they identified as their own – the blue armour and golden seals of the great, powerful eagle marking Sar'onga's reign. Mostly, however, the soldiers in the red uniforms with seals of a raging fire were Kaikotsu's troops; Western soldiers and Raijin urged his horse to make its way through the remains. Haku and the twenty thousand troops followed close behind.

"My lord," Raijin bowed as lowly as he could while mounted on his horse. "You are well." Haku bowed also as his horse trotted up by Raijin. Behind, all twenty-thousand troops fell to their knees.

Sar'onga wore golden and blue armour and was mounted on a majestic white horse. His beard, long and brown, was greying a little at the roots, and his green eyes were hard as he assessed the number of troops. His horse sat on the delta of a large river, and his troops remained on the other side of the banks. By the way they licked their lips and stared at the river's running water longingly, they were obviously very parched.

"You lost few men," spoke Sar'onga eventually.

"And destroyed the army attempting to pass over the border into our lands," replied Haku.

"Good man," replied Sar'onga. "We too destroyed an army of Kaikotsu's men."

"We saw the battlefield as we came to meet you, my lord," replied Raijin. And then he regarded the army on the other side of the river. "Men! You are thirsty – quench your thirst in the river here before we continue on!"

A few men suddenly lurched forward, stumbling to the banks. But just as they cupped their hands to delve into the cool, clear water, there was a sharp shout of.

"NO!" Haku's horse jumped a little at the harsh tone of his voice. The soldiers froze.

"Kohaku," growled Raijin in reprimand.

"Do not drink that water, men!" barked Haku and a few of the soldiers scrambled back from the edge, thinking a hidden water monster lie beneath the surface or something of the sorts. "The goddess of that river is dead – it is a dead river and if you drink its water, it will poison you and you will die."

"But Kohaku," argued Raijin, "The water is clear and it is clean – it is running. This is not a dead river, why, I've never seen one more alive."

Haku gave Raijin a dirty look. "I am the god of a river, but if you do not believe what I say, I'm open to being proved wrong if you would like to wade into the waters. I assure you, those waters are toxic. You'll wait in with two legs and come out with none."

"I-,"

"Enough!" Sar'onga barked and Raijin suddenly straightened up. "Raijin, you should not belittle Kohaku's knowledge – he does not tell you when and where rain will fall, or where lightning will strike, so how can you tell him, a master of his element, that water is pure? True, the goddess of this river is dead – I ordered my men not to drink from this river beforehand."

Haku watched the choppy waters. "The name of this river is Eteros, isn't it?"

Sar'onga nodded. "I knew Etera, the river goddess, well. Her river ran through the Eastern Lands, though when the war erupted, she decided to let it only run through the Western Lands, destroying the Eastern path. She told me it was if something like this were to happen – the Westerners could get through her rivers."

Dismounting his horse, Haku stepped onto the hard delta of the Eteros river. He felt it, though this wasn't his water. The river was scared; it knew Etera was dead and soon it would be as well. The river didn't want to die. The water was choppy and gurgled as Haku touched his fingers in it, running his pads along the muddy bottom of the shore line. Etera had been one hell of a goddess; the river she had left had been strong, it had been fruitful. It didn't deserve to die like this.

"I won't make you suffer," Haku whispered to the water and with one pulse, the water grew still. Haku rose up.

"I felt how strong this river was," Haku spoke solemnly. "And if it could fall to the Tyrant, we will too."

The clear river water washed away as black muck filled the path carved. Soon the river would dry up, and it would be naturally filled in. Something else would grow there one day, maybe another forest or a village. The river Eteros was no more.

"Etera fought alone," replied Sar'onga as Haku remounted his horse. "We will not."

* * *

><p>And they had not fought alone, but Haku was alone now. He wore torn cream pants, no shoes, a torn cream shirt with a small splatter of blood and a light samurai sword in his right hand, the cold steel pressed to the exposed skin of his thigh. His feet slapped against the cold marble as Haku bolted across the corridor and swiftly turned right. He was swift and agile – Sar'onga was too old to infiltrate Kaikotsu palace, and Raijin simply wasn't quiet enough. Haku flowed like the water flowed through his river – he was water.<p>

There was a red double door a little way ahead and Haku scuttled towards it, keeping his body low to the ground and his feet quick. He grasped the sword handle with both hands and held it parallel against his body. Haku slipped against the door, pressing against it softly to gauge if it was locked. It wasn't.

"You'll turn right," Raijin's voice echoed in Haku's head. "And then slip down to the red double doors – that's Kaikotsu's office; there will be a few guards inside but you can take care of them, Haku. Go in there, and get any documents you can…"

Haku sucked in a sharp breath and lunged through the door, crouching low and holding the samurai sword toward the three guards. He slaughtered them quickly, he was fast and a skilled swordsman and they stood no real chance. He propped up their bodies on the closed doorway and delved for the dark oak desk. Haku shuffled through the papers, pulling out sketchy plans and documents, account statements and strategies – anything he could get on his hands he took. There were a few books on the southern wall, old artefacts and expensive statues, but nothing of overall interest.

Taking everything he could, Haku moved to the large window while shoving the documents into a small threaded sack and shoving it over his shoulders. Opening the windows, he transformed and flew out, the sack secured on his back as he curled around the red-stoned castle to the west-side gate where he knew Sar'onga and Raijin were to be waiting.

"Got them," Haku breathed and tossed the sack of documents to Sar'onga.

"Good boy," replied Sar'onga and cast a spell to transport the sack away to his personal tent at camp miles away. "Let's get back. We've spent enough time here."

Raijin nodded and turned back, taking one glance over his shoulder back to the red castle.

"Raijin," huffed Haku. "Let's go."

"No…"

"Raijin," barked Sar'onga. "Come."

"No," Raijin replied. "Something isn't right."

Haku stopped mid-walk then. "What?"

"Something isn't right," Raijin repeated and then turned to Sar'onga. "My lord – you must feel it too."

Sar'onga grumbled in reply. "Not something I am willing to risk my life on by hanging around this death castle a moment longer."

"I feel it too," Haku muttered, narrowing his eyes and studying over the spires, walls and stories of the castle in front of him. There was an imbalance, a sudden withdrawal that he couldn't put his finger on. "I want to see what it is."

"So do I," nodded Raijin.

Sar'onga frowned. "I'm going back to camp. If you want to go back in there and get killed, do it. I have Western strategies to counter and troops to lead." With a spark of magic, the lord was gone.

Raijin regarded Haku seriously. "You feel it too. Let's check it out."

Haku nodded.

Raijin scooted around a marbled corner, and Haku wasn't far behind him. In Raijin's hand he held the long golden lightning rod. A guard appeared from around the corner and Raijin swiftly totalled him with the end of his rod, knocking the guard unconscious as the two gods made their way to where the strange feeling was emanating from.

There were two double doors a little ways ahead. Raijin ushered forward and Haku slinked in behind the thunder god's shadow as he crept towards the doors.

"The main quarters?" Haku hissed. "Raijin… N-no, this is a trap. Raijin, we have to go back!"

"Not now Kohaku," snapped Raijin as he pressed his hands on the cold steel doors. "Just watch my back."

With a small thrust, Raijin opened the double doors with a hiss.

"K-Kohaku…," Raijin gaped.

Haku turned around and peered over Raijin's shoulder. "W-what?" he gaped, staring at the scene before him with wide, disbelieving eyes.

Blood pooled out on the golden speckled marble and stained the draping curtains. A small river dripped down the stairs to the throne, which stood tall and empty. Raijin crept into the throne room, his white boots avoiding the red blood spills as he padded around, pulling the blood soaked curtains to the side.

"Who the hell are you?" growled Raijin. Haku stumbled to the throne room and stood behind the looming Raijin.

A tall, lithe youth straightened up from his crouching position, hovering over a bleeding body and regarded Raijin with serious golden eyes. Underneath the man, an obese, red skinned, immaculately dressed old Lord was limp on the floor. On his breast, a red blotch ran into his cashmere robes. Blood dripped from a dagger clutched in the strange man's tight hand.

"My name is Rami-tarng Charnho," spoke the man boldly. "And Kaikotsu has been slain. I am the rightful heir to the Western Lands and will take what I am entitled to: my throne."

Haku frowned. "Rami-tarng," he looked to Raijin. "Kaikotsu is dead?"

"Well…," Raijin sucked in a deep breath before he said, "he is lying dead there..." then the turned back to Rami-tarng, the tall, brown-haired, golden eyed new Lord of the Western Lands. "Just let me go and get Sar'onga…"

After the war, Rami-tarng settled into rebuilding a fallen empire. For Haku, he returned to the comforting embrace of his river for the next three millenniums, pleasantly undisturbed by anyone. Sar'onga continued to run the Eastern Lands and Raijin went back to producing thunderstorms.

Haku lived peacefully for a long time, switching between the human world and the spirit world with ease. He was careful never to forge a new path into the Western Lands; they were still unbalanced and he didn't want to be like the Eteros river. The Kohaku river was strong, it wasn't just living, but it was thriving. Fifteen species of fish inhabited the fresh waters, small snails, fungus and algae, reeds and underwater grasses. Some sprites had taken up residence in the fields around his river.

And then, Haku wasn't really sure when it happened, but he woke up somewhere, at sometime and felt like he had just woken up from a long, long sleep. Where was his river? What was he doing here? And who was the large witch standing in front of him? … The owner of a bathhouse? Was her name…? Yubaba?

"Your name…," hummed Yubaba from over her desk. "Will be Haku. Answer me, Haku!"

Haku stood rigid. "Yes, Ma'am!"

"Good," grinned Yubaba. "I think you might be of some use yet… Haku."

"Haku," Yubaba's voice echoed through his head. "Haku? Haku, wake up?"

Something made Haku jump and he realised exactly where he was: in a bed, a warm bed with soft sheets and a soft, warm body pressed up against his side. A hand was rubbing his clothed chest and lips were pressed against his throat. Haku groaned a little, rubbed his eyes and then peered down at Chihiro.

"Are you alright, Haku?" asked Chihiro. "You kept mumbling and calling out in your sleep, and you were tossing and turning.

He remembered now; they'd been out on a date. Chihiro had gotten upset and he had held her in her sleep. As he registered that Chihiro had just asked him a question, Haku replied a not very convincing, "… I'm fine."

"You don't look fine, Haku."

The dragon shrugged. "I was just… dreaming about something that happened a long time ago." He looked down to her peering russet eyes and he couldn't help it. "I-I was in a war a long time ago… I guess sometimes the memories come back."

Chihiro twirled her finger on Haku's chest and kissed his cheek. "If you want to talk about it…"

"No," Haku smiled and ran his hand up and down Chihiro's back. This woman meant the world to him. Everything that had happened, everything he had been through paled in comparison to the sixteen years he had known this woman for – since she had been but a child, and now, a beautiful woman. He loved Chihiro, he loved her for everything she was, and he knew she loved him just as much. "It's alright Chihiro. It was a long time ago…"

"It obviously still worries you, Haku," Chihiro rested her head on his chest. "If you ever want someone to talk to about it, I'm here."

Haku smiled. "I know. I love you, Chihiro."

Chihiro hummed lazily and stretched out against the crook of Haku's left side. "Love you too, Haku," she sighed and nestled back in. Drumming her finger's on Haku's warm chest. "You know you can tell me… when you're ready, that is."

Haku nodded a little dumbly and then sighed heavily. Eventually, however, he began to speak and Chihiro listened intently. "… It was over three millenniums ago and I was still very young…"

* * *

><p>I found this a very difficult chapter to write for some reason – I just couldn't churn it out, but I think it turned out rather well. I hope it did, at least.<p>

_Shinigami_ is the Japanese Shinto god of death and the afterlife.

Thanks to the reviewers for the last chapter! They were...

** Kim Taro,** **FuschiaLady101, ****MarshMallow14, ****sahra213, ****The huntress of Moon, ****Barbieest98swag, ****AngelaMay234, ****Kiara d'Arc Erzsebeth**, **The Lifeless girl, ****AngelaMay**, **Sokka2Me, ****whitifish, ****Lime Toaster Cat, ****LaurenvBelladonna, ****Whistlingempathy, ****Skye Wolfe. ****litugreen, ****doglover500, **and**The Awesome Prussian!**

Thanks for reading, and please take a short amount of time leave a quick review!

**~ Arlia'Devi**


	31. XXXI: Not Enough

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away in any respect; all rights go to Hayao Miyazaki and associates. I make no money from this.

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

**XXXI: Not Enough**

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Thank you for the photo! The days have been a long and bitter here; but there is more than enough fires and blankets to keep me warm at night. I've made some great friends, and the four months have just flown by. I miss you, and I miss Japan, and I can't wait to see you again in two months. My hair has probably grown by one and a half inches, and yes, I've been eating right. Breakfast, lunch and dinner are all catered, which means I never go hungry. As for the course, I'm having too much fun touring Italy on the free weekends to worry about assignments…_

_See you soon, miss you and love you,_

_- Chihiro_

Peeling herself out of bed, Chihiro said goodbye to Haku as he went back to his quarters to wash up and get ready for the day. Even though it was only the morning, Chihiro felt exhausted. She'd just talked to Haku about something she'd never thought he'd discuss with her: his past. Not that it was a trust issue, because it wasn't. Haku had opened up to her, and Chihiro really appreciated it. She had listened and they had talked for a long time, eating a small breakfast and then Haku said he needed to get ready for shift work. She had understood – it hadn't just been a dream for him, it had all really happened and sometimes he needed time alone to come to grips with it. Chihiro wasn't needy; she gave Haku space and went to see Rin.

"So," hummed the stable spirit as she ran her finger down a clipboard, checking over the day's work. "You and Haku's date go well, huh? He stayed in your room last night, didn't he?"

"How do you know?"

Rin chuckled, her eyes downcast at the clipboard and murmured humourously. "The bakeneko gossips you know."

"Oh!" growled Chihiro and stomped her feet on the floor. "I'm going to kill her!"

Rin scoffed. "Who cares, Sen!" she barked out. "So the dragon stayed with you last night; you can always boast to the yunnas that you've gotten into his pants and they haven't."

Chihiro said nothing. The paint on her nails suddenly looked very interesting.

"You didn't get in his pants," sighed Rin, as if she was a little disappointed. "Sen, Sen, Sen, Sen, Sen!"

"Don't give me that," replied Chihiro with a snip. "We had a good date, and I wanted… well… I don't have to explain anything to you, Rin."

Rin backed u0p a little. "Woah, alright. Don't need to get snappy with me. What am I supposed to think when the dragon shares a bed with you? Everyone knows you can't keep your hands off each other."

Chihiro gave a frustrated huff and stalked away. Rin shrugged and continued with her duties. So what if she ruffled some of the human's feathers? Sometimes it was good to ruffle some feathers – it got things done. Catching a glimpse of Haku down the hall, Rin got her clipboard and stalked towards the bathhouse boss.

She fell into step beside him. "Hey Haku."

"Rin," Haku turned to regard the sable spirit. "How are things?"

"You're here tonight," she replied, not bothering to answer his small talk question. "Aren't you?" the dragon nodded his head. She handed him the clipboard describing bathhouse herbal stocks and other things that needed to be ordered. "I don't do the ordering – get on it would you? Kamaji says we're running low on kalawara oil, and all the baths on floor thirty nine need to be checked over, so you need to do that. Also, you need to go down and get the actual herbs order from Kamaji, and those stupid frogs have lost half the calcified worm-salt tokens, so staff _actually_ have to go down and _ask_ Kamaji to do the soak _manually_, and then run back to the staff, and then-,"

"I know, I know, Rin, there is a lot to do." Haku hummed and pursed his lips. "I'll send the order for herbs and see Kamaji tomorrow. "

"So," Rin grinned a little mischievously. "Did you and Chihiro have a good date?"

Haku's eyes didn't move from where they were reading over symbols on the clipboard. "Shouldn't you be asking Chihiro that, instead of me?" Rin shrugged. "Considering it really isn't any of your business anyway, Rin. Is the chicken spirit booked in for tomorrow night?"

"Yes," Rin replied nonchalantly. She really hated it when the dragon wouldn't play with her – she just wanted a little bit of gossip, a little bit of the goods. Now that Chihiro wasn't happy with her, she had to weasel it out of Haku, but that was easier said than done. Of course, being a sable spirit made the weaselling a little easier… "Come on, Haku – good date, bad date? You didn't get back until late last night, so I'll assume it was good."

"It was nice," he replied, not too keen on giving anything away.

"Just nice?"

Haku pretended to think for a moment before replying. "Pleasant?"

Rin threw her hands into the air. "Urgh!" she announced. "You two are hopeless, you're driving me insane!"

Haku chuckled well naturedly and continued down the bathhouse floors, intending on finishing down with Kamaji. He gave Rin a polite goodbye wave. "See you later, Rin. I have a lot to do, obviously. Nice talk as always."

Pissed off to say the least, Rin huffed and stalked around a sharp corner, almost running into a frog coming the other way.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there!"

Rin huffed and pushed past the spirit, continuing forward towards the elevator. Closing the screens being the only person in the lift, she received cries of outrage from a few spirits who could have fitted in the lift with her. Rolling her eyes, Rin pushed the handle down and the elevator began cranking the box up. She didn't have the time to deal with the scum today.

Some days she really wondered how she could possibly cope living here, doing what she did everyday. Truth of the matter was that she didn't really hate the frogs and slugs and the one dragon that worked here, but they just got on her nerves sometimes. Geez, she would loathe the day that Haku would decide not to come back and she would be stuck with the bathhouse and its entire rotten staff.

_Sure beats stealing the one meal I got in a week though, I gotta admit_, grimaced Rin._ And all that gold Haku gives me sure makes up for his snottiness._

Rin chuckled at that thought. One quarter of Haku's last payment had bought her a top-of-the-range bamboo staff since she'd split her last one on her training partner's left calve the last time she'd used it. This particular staff though, she hadn't taken it out of the glass cabinet it had been shipped in; it was almost too beautiful to touch – hollow, but at the tips, and she'd have to be careful when training with it as it had metal capped ends. Rin sighed to herself then, collapsing on her large bed and looking over to the staff. Who was she kidding? The staff wasn't for training purposes – it was a full-blown, no apologies combat weapon and if Haku even saw her testing it out on any of those worthless frogs his green head would hit the bathhouse roof.

Urgh, Haku. He was a rat, but the human saw something in him Rin obviously didn't see. Sixteen years ago she would have done anything she could to get under his skin. He was Yubaba's lackey – he was pathetic and cunning and she didn't trust a word that came out of his dirty mouth. He was the go-to guy when Yubaba didn't want to get her hands dirty and the fact that Haku let himself be walked all over made Rin sick to her stomach. Sure, she was a slave herself, but it didn't mean she did everything Yubaba wanted peacefully. Five times she'd walloped a frog on the head for saying something vulgar to her. She'd been sent to Haku, who had only sighed, cut her sake rations and sent her on her way, always with the same, exhausted sigh, "Keep out of trouble, Rin."

He'd grown a bit of guts when he'd met Chihiro – something had changed him then, from the pathetic, lying worm he was to someone honest and with a bit of gusto about him. Rin supposed Chihiro gave Haku something to live for: his name, his memories and the reminder of his river. Well, Rin was surprised as any when she found out he was actually a river god. That was a little awkward when he came back and stole the bathhouse from Yubaba, but Haku assured the staff that he would let bygones be bygones, and held it against no one, so Rin respected him for that.

And then, when Chihiro returned, Haku seemed to have lightness about him. He smiled more and laughed, and when Chihiro had admitted she was in love with him also, Haku really never stopped smiling. It was nice to see him so, well, in love, Rin realised and she was happy for Chihiro. Haku would make a good mate, she knew that, and Chihiro deserved a good mate. He would look after her when she was sick, buy her things she needed and wanted, stand by her side for the rest of her days.

Sometimes, Rin's heart tightened when she realised her friend would not live as long as she; that one day Rin would be the same and Chihiro would be old and wearied. She knew Haku's heart would break into millions of shattered pieces the day she left this world, and he would probably never love another again. Rin sighed and rolled onto her side. She would miss Chihiro.

Haku would never love again after Chihiro, Rin was sure, and that was something the woman admired about the dragon's character. He would never take another woman, be a long-term relationship or a casual lover and even in death, be as dedicated to Chihiro as ever. The one thing Rin forgot was her relationships, if she'd had any to begin with. Life was a little hazy before the bathhouse; she would admit that to herself. There was a face of a man – he might have been a lover, or something. Rin didn't know. Hell, he could have been her partner in crime for all she knew. Stealing and looting did have the necessity for some sort of back-up.

She'd had a few one night stands with a few spirits around the bathhouse when she sometimes got lonely and needed to quench some urges. That was all they were: one-night stands, and not very good ones at that. But that was all she could handle at the moment. All too soon she found herself wanting more – so much more, and each time, the feeling came back quicker and quicker.

It wasn't enough.

Rin didn't know what she wanted. All she knew was that whatever she had at the moment… it wasn't enough.

* * *

><p>It had been a peaceful, but long day at the bathhouse and all the work was finished by about ten at night. Outside, it rained gently, pattering on the bathhouse roof like tiny dancing spirits. In Haku's quarters, candles burnt, flickering across his relaxed, smiling face as Chihiro ate her dinner.<p>

"What?" she asked suspiciously when Haku didn't quit his gawking.

"Nothing," Haku smiled. "You just look really beautiful tonight."

Chihiro laughed. She dressed just in the casual bathhouse uniform and her hair barely brushed and fanning out over her shoulders. She had only put a little bit of blusher on and some mascara and had felt completely sloppy against the always immaculate Haku, so where this comment had come from she didn't know. "Thank you Haku. You look very handsome as well... This food is great; I was so starved."

"Well eat," Haku encouraged, taking up his chopsticks again. "I can't have you getting starved, Chihiro."

The human woman ate and tried to ignore Haku's ogling looks as she did so. He would eat a little, and then look at her, drink a little more, and then look at her a little longer. Chihiro smiled and met his eyes, giving Haku a cheeky little smirk and he couldn't help himself anymore. Overlapping his hand over one Chihiro had resting on the table; he leant forward a little and caught her lips, smiling when Chihiro kissed him back leisurely, slowly working her lips against his as if she was relishing every moment. "I love you so much, Chihiro," he whispered breathlessly.

Chihiro smiled and cupped his cheek. "I love you too, Haku."

"Are you still hungry?" he asked softly, getting up from his seat. Chihiro shook her head and the plates and cutlery disappeared downstairs for washing. "Can I hold you for a while?"

Chihiro giggled a little, finding it cute that he still found it necessary to ask. In a large swoop of his hands, he picked Chihiro up and carried her towards the lounge, where a fire was crackling in the hearth. Settling in, Haku nuzzled Chihiro's shoulder and neck while keeping his arms wrapped around her waist. "Feel like some dessert?"

Chihiro hummed and stretched out along Haku's body so that she rested comfortably on his collarbone. "Not really," she sighed. "I'm happy to just lay here for a while."

Haku grinned cheekily. "You could have said a flirty line like 'you're all the sweetness I need, Haku'."

Chihiro chuckled and elbowed Haku's ribs. The dragon sighed a little and shifted under Chihiro before he said, "It was nice to talk to you this morning, Chihiro…"

"It was nice you were willing to share that about yourself, Haku," replied the human, shifting to rest her chin on Haku's chest and look up at him from under her lashes. "It must have been a hard time for you… you were so young."

Haku smiled. "It was, but I got through it. At least it's off my chest."

"You've never spoken to anyone about it? Never discussed it?" she frowned.

"Why would I?" he seemed a little confused. "I never had anyone to listen to me." And then a hand came up to tickle Chihiro gently in the ribs. The human woman squealed a little and squirmed in Haku's tight grip. "Except for you."

"S-stop! H-Haku!" Chihiro thrashed around a little, but the dragon was merciless. "Please stop tickling me!"

Grinning wolfishly, Haku shifted his weight so that Chihiro was pinned underneath his body so that nimble fingers of both hands tickled Chihiro's waist and ribs, moving over her stomach. As Chihiro writhed and giggled, her clothing hiked up a little; her shirt to show the creamy skin of her navel, and her pants to hitch a little bit higher up her thighs. Haku's hands brushed over her soft skin and something stirred deep within him. He began to slacken his tickling until Chihiro was just giggling and jerking a little when he touched a sensitive area.

Haku leant up, straddling Chihiro's thighs but not settling all his weight there as not to hurt her. She regarded him with curious eyes as he looked at where the shirt had hiked up, revealing her belly button.

The human sucked in a breath as Haku placed his palm onto Chihiro's bare flesh and ran it under the shirt, his fingers fanning out onto her gut.

Chihiro's flesh felt warm and soft under his hand, and Haku swept it to the side under her salmon shirt to run it down her waist, making a map with his mind based on his exploring hands. His other hand was not idle and traced small patterns on Chihiro's stomach with his fingers. Circling Chihiro's belly button with his fingers, Haku smiled. "This is where you were attached to your mother, hmm?"

Chihiro could only nod dumbly as she noticed the way the dragon's eyes and speech had darkened considerably. A few more times he circled the small hole in Chihiro's flat stomach, his roaming hands coming to rest at her hips before he quickly dipped his head down and pressed a small kiss to Chihiro's navel, feeling the woman shiver as he did.

Chihiro almost cried out in shock more than anything else as she felt Haku's warm lips on her stomach. She bit her lip and remained silent as he pressed slow, drugging kisses on her exposed flesh, only to gasp out loud when his tongue flicked over her belly button. She clamped her hand over her mouth, but Haku never missed anything with his hearing. He practically stalked back up her body, his green eyes almost black with desire making something not all that unpleasant pool in Chihiro's stomach.

She had expected a hard, crushing passionate kiss as Haku leant down, his eyes never breaking contact from hers. She felt like he was the predator and she was the prey; she was the meek deer and he was the mighty lion. Except for the fact that he was a mighty dragon. She wondered if dragons ate deer. Haku's eyes flickered dangerously and Chihiro prepared herself for a bruising kiss, only to be very much surprised when Haku pressed sweet, tender kisses down Chihiro's neck which brought her close to tears.

"I could say 'I love you' everyday for as long as I lived," he murmured an almost-sob into her ear. "And it would still never describe the amount of feelings I have for you. So here," with deft fingers, Haku sought out Chihiro's hand and slipped it up his tunic, pressing her hand against his bare chest. He smelt a spike in her scent as her fingers fanned out and over his clothes; he held Chihiro's hand against his breast. Under her fingertips, Haku's heart was beating rapidly. "This is yours, Chihiro," he looked her in the searching and if not, a little confused, eyes. "It has never been another's, and will never be another's. It's yours, and it has been yours for years."

Chihiro's other hand flew to her mouth to choke back a sob as tears streamed down her face at Haku's words. Under her fingers, his heart was beating for her and as he thumbed back her tears and smiled. Chihiro laughed through the tears, "All mine?"

Haku laughed well naturedly, "Every single bit. Now kiss me."

Chihiro kissed him fiercely, weaving her hands into his hair and letting her tongue dance with his. Haku groaned against her mouth, pressing his body wholly against hers. Chihiro hitched her legs against Haku's hip and her hand inside his shirt ran down slowly, touching his bare, hairless chest, a thumb over a nipple and then down his abs. Lacing her arm around Haku's waist, Chihiro ran her fingertips up and down his back, touching his smooth skin and hearing a contented growl from the back of his throat.

Chihiro slowed the kisses to match the caresses of her fingers up and down Haku's spine. He shivered a little in her arms before she felt his hands come under her back and lift her into the air. She knew where he was taking her, and she wasn't worried; a little nervous perhaps, but not worried. Chihiro kissed Haku tenderly as he laid her down onto his bed and crawled over her body.

First, he tenderly swept the hair from Chihiro's face, smiling softly before pressing his lips to Chihiro's earlobe and moving lower and lower. His hands moved under Chihiro's shirt, up the side of her waist, touching the end of her lace bra. Chihiro gasped against Haku's lips as she arched into his touch.

Cleverly, Chihiro hooked her fingers under Haku's shirt and pulled it up and over his head, letting his hair fall back into the ever-perfect long bob. He was breathing heavily as his fingers untied the ties on Chihiro's shoulders. "C-can I take this off too?"

Chihiro nodded and smiled a little, her hands moving on their own accord and roaming over Haku's abs and chest. Shuffling out of her own top, she saw Haku's eyes darken liken to her black laced-strapped bra. He didn't waste any time pressing his lips against the flesh he'd never kissed before, his hands running up and down her sides.

When the human gasped his name as he trailed kisses down Chihiro's stomach and fisted her fingers into his hair, Haku almost lost it.

"Chihiro," he groaned, crawling back up her body. She had a leg hitched over his hip and fingers leisurely ran from her ankle to the top of her thigh and back down again. "Chihiro," he murmured again. She looked at him then, lust glazed over in her eyes. By her scent and the glaze over her in her beautiful eyes, Haku knew she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. He ran his index finger down her stomach, which was slick from his saliva. He licked his lips.

Suddenly, it was Haku who was on his back and Chihiro was the one straddling his hips. She kissed down his neck torturously and he was getting seriously hot under the collar, but when she bit down on his flesh, Haku lost it and groaned loudly. Chihiro chuckled, pleased with herself and rubbed Haku's arms.

"Chihiro, I," he stuttered. "Don't… I can't."

"Huh?" she sat back up then and tried to get back the ability to think. "What are you trying to say?"

Haku sighed and really couldn't believe he was saying this – how long had he dreamt of a situation like this? A long time, was the answer. And now he was going to 'postpone' it? Was he crazy? "I… I want you, Chihiro," he rubbed her cheek with the pad of her thumb. "I want to make love to you. But I…,"

"But what?" Chihiro frowned, rolling off and lying next to his body. Casually she traced circles around his chest. "It's alright, Haku…" she encouraged, although a little hurt by his actions. Did he not want to? Did he not want her? Had she done something wrong?

He smiled, if not a little ruefully. "I have a lot of work to do tomorrow, Chihiro… and I just want to stay with you, but I couldn't' stand the idea of leaving you in the morning. I have to do so many things tomorrow morning."

"So, you want a raincheck?" Chihiro laughed and Haku looked puzzled.

"Um, I don't really know what that means, but I'd like to reschedule…," he looked a little nervous. "Maybe we could go on holiday together in a few weeks time?"

Chihiro smiled. "To your river?"

He shrugged a little. "If that's where you want to go..."

"I would love to. In a few weeks, though?"

"Well," Haku shrugged sheepishly. "Once I get everything sorted out here and that should only take a few days, we can leave."

Chihiro moaned a little uneasily. "I take Bou on the train on Monday."

"Oh," Haku's eyes fell. "I forgot about that. Well… we'll sort it out when you come back, then." He smiled. "No harm done... Um, Chihiro?"

"Yes?"

"Would… would you stay with me tonight?"

Chihiro giggled a little. "Of course, Haku."

He pulled back the dishevelled blankets to the bed and slipped under the covers, encircling his arms around Chihiro's body as she turned her back against his chest to get a little more comfortable. Nestling into the crook of her neck, Haku sighed contently. "Goodnight," he murmured a little drowsily.

"Night, Haku," smiled Chihiro. They were dead to the world in record time.

* * *

><p>It was only just after midnight, the human equivalent to around eight or nine o'clock and Rin was sure Haku would still be awake. She also knew that Chihiro was around his quarters too, so without wanting to disturb on anything, she knocked on the door. Her left arm was loaded with paperwork.<p>

No answer.

Frowning and not trudging the paper work all the way back to the ground floor offices, Rin knocked again, a little louder this time. "Haku!"

Still no answer,

She pressed her ear to the door. No noises either.

Jiggling the golden handle, the door was unlocked. Shrugging, and knowing her pure motives behind getting into Haku's quarters, Rin slowly and silently opened the door, tiptoeing into the small foyer.

She was heading towards the study in the left wing of the apartment when something caught her out of the corner of her eye – someone in the bedroom to the right, where the door was ajar only slightly.

Peeping through the door, Rin was startled by what she saw. Chihiro, curled up in Haku's bed, sleeping soundly in only the undergarments she wore as far as Rin could see. Her shirt was on the floor by the bedside. Haku's body was pressed against her back and he had been so deeply asleep that he hadn't even noticed Rin's entrance.

She knew it was wrong to stare at them as long as she did, but Rin made no attempt to move. She just watched the moonlight bounce of their skin, listened to their slight mumblings and when Chihiro moved in her sleep to snuggle into Haku's chest, how even unconsciously he accommodated her, even though she was a stranger to his bed. They were so in sync from their breathing, to their sleeping positions it was amazing.

Rin left the papers on Haku's desk, giving a lingering look into the master bedroom on the way out.

And then suddenly, with a sad smile, the sable spirit realised what she needed. What Chihiro and Haku had – that was what she needed; or at least something like that. She wasn't satisfied with casual sex anymore; she wanted a relationship, to find what Chihiro had found, although admittedly, her ideal man was a lot different than Haku.

It just wasn't enough anymore.

Rin…

Rin wanted love.

* * *

><p>Everyone should know that tickling wars end up... not as tickling wars anymore. ;)<p>

Thanks to the_ amazingly_ awesome reviewers this week who were:

**Natalie, SkeletonSweetHeart, ziggy-zee, FMAlover555 i really like that, FuschiaLady101, doglover, 500Sakiza7san7 BlueMonkeyDoll, Lime Toaster Cat, Kim Taro, sahra213, litugreen, LaurencBelladonna, Sokka2Me** and** Jade Mahoneysuckle!  
><strong>Thanks everyone!**  
><strong>

I've just noticed that the website lets you add covers for your stories, (like books!) so I was intrigued. I don't know how many closet artists I have in my pool of fantastic readers, but I plan to fish them out! So...

I'd really love someone to design the cover for this story - I've seen some great artwork out there, and think all you readers definitely have the skill needed for this great challenge. Some I've seen are just google images and whatnot so I'd love for someone to design the cover to "The Path of Water". So your efforts aren't just rewarded in world-wide fame, acknowledgement and my free advertisement, the prize is that I will personally email you four never seen before, straight from my harddrive chapters of future "The Path of Water." Yes! 4 chapters no one has read before! What a prize! (sarcasm?)

If I get a lot of entrants, I'll pick the best. If I don't get any, I'll do the stupid cover myself and no one will get the chapters. You'll have to wait.

The best way, is leave a PM message or a review with a link to where you've uploaded it online - deviant art is the most popular, but I'm impartial the hosting.

I hope to hear from people and their amazing works!

_Next time on_ **The Path of Water**: It's a rainy train ride for Chihiro and Bou, and Haku faces the fact his bed might not be all that warm. Poor Haku.

Thanks! Please take the time to leave a quick** review**!

~ **Arlia'Devi**


	32. XXXII: Decisions and Discussions

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away in any respect; all rights go to Hayao Miyazaki and associates. I make no money from this.

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

**XXXII: Decisions and Discussions**

Chihiro awoke with a yawn and stretched her body out, feeling it crack and adjust comfortably before sinking back into the silk-covered pillows. Sun filtered through the light curtains covering the shoji doors, showing a beautiful sunny almost-spring day. Grunting a little, Chihiro realised she was alone in the large bed, and the spot where Haku had been lying was cold. She also saw her shirt where it had been thrown, forgotten, on the floor.

_Well_, she thought ruefully, _he had said he couldn't stay… I suppose it was for the better, then._

Sniffing, Chihiro smelt the delectable scent of fresh breakfast and her stomach began to growl. A pair of bare feet slapped around the corner and Haku smiled, sipping on a glass of orange juice wearing a pair of tight black pants and a breezy white shirt, unbuttoned and revealing his entire chest. "Hey," he smiled lazily.

"Hey yourself," Chihiro grinned and propped herself up on the pillows, fixing her hair out of the way. "… You look nice."

Haku smiled and put his glass down on a hallway table. He sauntered towards the bed, and resting his knees on the end of the mattress, leant forward and kissed Chihiro tenderly, doing up his buttons at the same time. "I wish I didn't have to work this morning," he groaned and slumped to the side, His hair fanned out around his head in a sort of green halo.

"I know," Chihiro said, bringing her knees to her chest. "But the sooner you sort things out here, the sooner we can go."

"You're right," he smiled, and the excitement was evident in his eyes. "Are you sure you want to go to the river, though, love? There are so many other places in the Eastern Lands – we could go to the sea, or into the city and dine out every night, or even-,"

"Why would I want any of those things, Haku, when I can go to your river?" she smiled. "Which in my opinion will probably be a hundred times better than any other old holiday somewhere else."

Haku chuckled. "Alright then, that's where we'll go."

"I can't wait," she laughed and was kissed deeply.

"Neither can I," he replied and Chihiro knew he meant it. "I ordered you some breakfast – it's on the desk in the office if you're hungry?" he finished getting ready, smoothing over his emerald hair and gathering a few papers before leaving the room with a smile. Chihiro sighed as the door closed; her cheeks flamed remembering last night, and a burning feeling down in her stomach sparked up, but she was honestly glad he had called a stop to it. It had hurt a little when she'd woke up alone, and she couldn't have imagined how much it would have hurt if they actually had spent the night together. Chihiro frowned, Haku didn't want her feeling like that: used and abandoned.

Eating, Chihiro was fascinated with Haku's bath: it was made of a look-a-like jade sort of stone, or maybe marble. Whatever it was made out of, it looked glamorous – a large set in slate round bathtub with golden handles and spa jets. The dragon was busy with work, Chihiro grinned as she pinched his black silk robe and hung it over the door as she ran the water and ditched her clothes. She added a few drops of oil and some herbs until the bath was nice and relaxing before lighting some half-melted vanilla scented candles.

"Oh my _goood_," Chihiro groaned and sunk deep into the bath. "This is _heaven_…"

She sighed and added a little more hot water, pulling her hair into a bun and watching the flickering of the candle. For a while, Chihiro thought about a lot of things: Haku and their exciting trip, the droning ride on the train she wasn't really looking forward to, visiting Granny and all that sort of thing.

Not surprisingly, every thought she had reverted back to Haku – he had so imprinted on her life, Chihiro couldn't really stop thinking about him. Her heart fluttered in the best kind of feeling and butterflies flew around her stomach whenever she thought of him, or when he looked at her with those darkened eyes that told her just how great his need for her was. She loved it when he looked at her like that; like it was all he had ever needed.

Chihiro hadn't noticed how deeply she had fallen in love with Haku, but somehow, as if it had crept up on her day-by-day her affection for him grew. And Chihiro knew it was the same for him. They had been going out for three months now and were happier than ever. Sometimes they fought, but every couple did. Haku had a bit of a temper and was at times, a little egotistical for his own good. On the same side, Chihiro could admittedly be a little stubborn and not willing to listen. They would fight, go their separate ways for a few hours but no sooner they would be back in each others arms admitting apologies and blaming it on themselves.

But Chihiro was his sun, and Haku was her moon – sometimes when he was in a good mood, Haku would transform on a beautiful evening night and they would go dancing with the stars and play in the low-lying clouds. They would land on the bathhouse roof, a flat non-tiled area above where Yubaba had once lived and Chihiro had fallen asleep in his coils, contented on rubbing his smooth skin and plaiting his mane into small braids. She had awoken being put into bed by a very humanoid Haku who smiled gently and wished her goodnight. Chihiro had barely murmured the same before she fell back to sleep, utterly exhausted.

Looking like a prune, Chihiro and the bath parted ways and she rubbed down her body with a spare, fresh towel under Haku's vanity table before slipping on underwear and the black silken robe. Checking the hallway for any meandering spirits on Haku's floor and in the elevator, Chihiro tied the robe closed and headed back to her apartment a little smugly. Oh well, she would return the robe later.

"Hey Chihiro!" the human literally winced as she fumbled with the keys to her apartment. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was, the sweet tone of Chase's voice told her all she needed to know,

The cat regarded Chihiro a little quirkily. "You smell like oil and herbs – have you had a bath? Is that _Haku's_ robe?" chuckled Chase. "Did you have a bath with Haku?"

"Shh!" hissed Chihiro and kicked open the door to her apartment when it jammed. "What do you want?"

"To talk," she replied simply and shrugged.

"Fine," huffed Chihiro. "Come in; just give me some time to get dressed."

Chase followed Chihiro rather smugly into her apartment and noticed the made-up bed. Sitting on it, she said, "So you spent the night up at Haku's, huh?"

"Yeah," Chihiro shrugged, not thinking much of it as she rummaged through her drawer.

"Is that why you had a bath? So people couldn't smell that you had-,"

"What?" Chihiro just about shrieked. "No! Why does everyone assume that we're no better than two rabbits in spring? Please Chase. It just looked nice, and by that time he was down stairs working so there."

"Well," she muttered. "You have been going out with him for a while now, and well… everyone is curious…"

"About what?" Chihiro replied with a snip, throwing on a old printed yellow shirt and a pair of jeans. "About sex with the bathhouse boss, or how flexible a human is?"

Chase laughed. "Well, both I think!"

"Well tough biscuits to them," huffed Chihiro. "I am really getting annoyed with people butting in with my love life. I am not going to give out the juicy details when there are no juicy details to give out."

"What?" Chase seemed a little offended. "Not even me? You wouldn't confide any juicy details with me, or Rin?"

Chihiro shrugged. "You have not given me any!"

"You did not ask!" Chase retorted. "And you wouldn't be interested anyway."

"Fine," said Chihiro. "Tell me about Hotaru, then – go on the dirty details." The human disappeared around into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Well," Chase followed her a little awkwardly. "What do you want to know?"

"Tell me anything you want!" Chihiro said as she put toothpaste onto her toothbrush. Scrubbing her teeth, she ushered for Chase to begin to talk.

With a light blush dusted over her cheekbones, Chase chuckled a little and leant against the door frame. "Um… well, I met Hotaru a few years ago, and well… one night it was late and Haku had already gone up to his quarters, along with many other spirits. I'd spoken to Hotaru a few times before, but I didn't know him," Chase laughed then, finding it amusing at how silly she sounded. "He came to ask me to put down a few notes for Haku about kitchen orders, and well… we ended up making love in the office room behind the reception."

"What?" Chihiro blanched as she spat. "I file papers back there, Chase!"

She grinned devilishly. "It was such a mess, too! We had to clean it all up before _Master_ Haku came down and told us off. It's very hard to keep a relationship from Haku you know – he can smell it all over you, and sex is very messy. I ended up having up to five washes a day to keep it a secret from Haku."

"You're just teasing me now," grumbled Chihiro and wiped her mouth. "That can't possibly be true."

Chase gave a smirk like she was never going to tell and then said, "Well come on now, I told you one of mine – you tell me one of yours."

Chihiro shrugged a little and walked back out into the main quarters. She found herself sitting on the lounge, and Chase in an armchair opposite to her. "There's nothing really to tell… Well, last night he just looked at me with such… _want_. I had never known anyone to look at me like that – it was almost overwhelming. We both wanted to go that step further, but Haku said he wouldn't because of his duties the next morning. H-he didn't want me to be upset when I woke up and he wasn't there."

"Oh my god," Chase whispered. "That's so… that's so heart-wrenchingly romantic, Chihiro."

"I was kind of annoyed when he did say it," she admitted with a sigh. "But I understood what he meant when I woke up this morning… It would have been heartbreaking. But still, I can't shift this feeling…"

"You wanted to have sex, there's nothing wrong with feeling unsatisfied, Chihiro," replied Chase frankly. "Your body wanted it, but your heart and mind knew it was best not to. There's nothing wrong with feeling what you're feeling. You want to have sex with Haku, don't you?"

"Well… yes," she replied with a slight blush.

"Have you considered what might happen when you do have it, Chihiro? I mean, have to talked to him about offspring at all?"

Offspring sounded so generic, Chihiro frowned. "Well… no, not really."

"You're still very fertile; a human woman's best fertility years are in their twenties even on the infertile times of your cycle. If you coupled then there is a very high chance you'd get with his child – are you ready for that?"

"Get pregnant?" she frowned. "Oh no, no, no, no!"

"Four 'no's'," laughed Chase. "Well, at least you're definite."

"Not that… not that I don't want to get pregnant, but I just turned twenty – I don't want to have children for a while yet."

Chase nodded, obviously understanding fully. "It's alright Chihiro. You're lucky you're a female; it's easier to keep your infertility in check. It's a little harder for the males, obviously. You should talk to Haku about it; he will be able to cast a spell that will let you procreate without the pro-creation," the cat gave a cheeky wink. "At least for a while."

Chihiro nodded. She really should have thought of that before, and felt a little silly. Once again, she was thankful Haku had stopped it when he had. Turning twenty only in November, Chihiro wasn't mentally ready for children; though her body flaunted how physically ready it was five years ago. The cat looked at her watch and gasped. Muttering something about being late for a shift and how Haku was going to skin her and use her fur as a mat in his living room, Chase said quick goodbyes and shuffled towards the elevator.

Chihiro sighed and made her way down the floors at lunchtime, saying hello to Rin and chatting to Hotaru over lunch, sharing a table with the other bakeneko. As Hotaru spoke and joked, Chihiro just couldn't put out her head what Chase had said, which resulted in,

"Chihiro," asked Hotaru with concern lacing his tone. "Are you alright? Your face is very red, are you hot?"

"No, no," she waved it off. "I'm fine."

"Here," he pushed a tall glass of icy water towards Chihiro. With the back of his hand, Hotaru felt Chihiro's forehead. "Do you want me to get Master Haku?"

"No, Hotaru, I'm fine! Really!"

The bakeneko wasn't convinced and sent Chihiro back up to her quarters for a rest. On the way up, however, they very literally ran into a very busy Haku.

"Master Haku," Hotaru said always very respectfully. "Mistress Chihiro is very hot and red. She says she is fine, but I am not convinced."

Haku shifted the large amount of paperwork to the side, so it rested on his hip and slid a hand out from under it to touch Chihiro's forehead and cheeks. "You're a little hot," he murmured. "Do you feel alright?"

"I feel fine," she squatted his hand away.

"She's fine," Haku said to Hotaru. "It's when she doesn't argue or hit that you should be worried. Thank you for being concerned about Chihiro's well being."

"Of course, Master Haku, it is no problem," Hotaru bowed lowly and went back to work. Chihiro turned back to Haku who grunted as he shifted the weight of papers.

"Need some help?" she asked sympathetically.

"No," he replied not too convincingly. "It's alright."

"Give me some of that," Chihiro growled and pinched some papers. "You'll end up doing your back in and then we'll never go on holidays. Besides, I need to talk to you, dragon."

"Oh," his eyes dropped. "Am I in trouble?"

"Well no," she said and followed him around to the staff pigeon holes on the second floor. Most of the papers were new timetables for staff rounds, important dates such as pay-days and the likened. It was all done in ink and probably took days to write out all the individual timetables. Sometimes she really did wish the spirit world had the slightest amount of technology the human world did – even a typewriter and photocopier would make the lives here so much easier, especially for Haku. "I just want to discuss something with you… something I think we forgot to talk about."

"Like what?" Haku murmured, noting the number on the employee's timetable regarding their pigeon hole before slipping in the paper. "If you're talking about those train tickets, they're in the top draw of the stand by the bed. You can pack tonight – you're only going to Zeniba's for one night, Chihiro."

"Not that," replied Chihiro with a huff. "Last night-,"

"I thought we'd cleared all that up?" he frowned, rather confused.

"No, not about that, Haku," she replied, getting rather agitated with the dragon's butting in now. "I'm talking about, well… me being fertile."

"Huh?"

"Getting pregnant," she hissed lowly, knowing that it wasn't only Haku who had good hearing around the parts. "That's what we need to talk about! So we don't have little Haku's running around the bathhouse – god knows the staff can barely stand one of you."

"Oh!" he cried, almost a little more shocked than relieved. "Of course we need to talk about that! How about tonight, I'll come down to your room where it's a little more private?"

Chihiro nodded and noticed her arms were empty of timetables. So were Haku's. "Alright," she huffed. "My room, eight o'clock, be there."

Haku laughed well naturedly and nodded. "I will."

* * *

><p>Before dinner, Chihiro went up and checked on Bou: how he was coping with the move and the progress on his packing. It seemed that Bou was more excited than anything else, and was happy to be living with his aunty while his mother consulted with Sar'onga. He was fully packed in two large suitcases Chihiro would have no hope in ever carrying and was excited to go on the train again. It was nice to see, at least, that the infant was happy. He had been very lonely since his mother had left.<p>

Chihiro spent dinner with Rin, who was being surprisingly pleasant, peaceful and not in the slightest nosy, which was strange. Perhaps she was sick, perhaps she had nothing to say… it was more likely the first one. Chihiro decided to find out.

"Rin?" Chihiro peeked down to catch the woman's eyes where she picked at her food. "You seem a little off... is something wrong?"

"No," shrugged Rin. "Nothing is the matter. Why would there be?"

"Are you tired? You have been pulling your fair share of shifts recently."

"No," replied Rin passively. "I'm fine. I mean, sometimes I really enjoy telling those frogs where to shove it… it's just that recently…"

"What?" implored Chihiro.

"No," sighed Rin and put down her chopsticks. "It's so stupid, just forget it, Sen."

"No!" rebuked Chihiro. "Tell me!" at last, her stubbornness was finding good use, Chihiro grinned to herself.

"I don't want to, it's embarrassing."

"Hearing the dirty details of Chase and Hotaru's love life, me telling you and Haku how female reproduction works, now that is embarrassing – come on now, tell me!" Chihiro practically begged. Rin grumbled.

"Fine," she sighed reluctantly. "… I just… I just feel that sometimes it's not enough?"

"What?" Chihiro frowned. "You want to leave the bathhouse?"

"Well… yes and no," Rin sighed. "Can you not tell Haku about this, alright Sen? I don't want him freaking out about it just yet. I don't really know how I feel about staying and leaving,"

"What do you want, Rin?" asked Chihiro, all serious now. "Please, tell me, what do _you_ want? No matter about all these dirty frogs and Haku and what they think…"

Rin hesitated to speak, "I came in to give Haku some papers last night…" Chihiro frowned, she hadn't remembered. "No one answered so I let myself in… I always do that; sometimes he's flying or at the markets and… and I saw you two sleeping." Rin smiled as if she was ashamed of herself, not for breaking in, but for feeling the way she did. "And I looked at you and you were just so calm and peaceful, and you both didn't care what anyone thought about each other. You just looked so… in _love_, and then I realised…"

Chihiro's jaw dropped. "You're lonely, Rin?"

"I'm not lonely…," she grumbled a little. "I just want what you have with Haku…" the sable noticed the astounded look on Chihiro's face and muttered, "it's not that I'm a softie or anything; what, you never thought I wanted something like that as well?"

"No," murmured Chihiro. "It's just that… well; it's a little bit overwhelming. I just thought you wanted a holiday, but… wow."

"Yeah, well," grumbled Rin, obviously back to her no back-chat strict self. "Don't go blabbing your mouth, especially not to that cat." And then she grinned slyly. "So, dirty details about what goes on behind closed doors, huh?"

Chihiro laughed and shook her head. "No way, I'm not repeating it. Besides, I have to go and pack for the train tomorrow."

"Alright," sighed Rin. "I'll see you when I get back, Sen. Have a good trip."

Chihiro said her goodbyes to Rin and made her way up to her bedroom, where Haku had already let himself in and was waiting. He had made himself comfortable on her bed and cracked an eye open when she walked through the door. "You're late."

"Sorry,' muttered Chihiro. "I got caught up talking with Rin, the time got away from me…"

"Usual excuse," he hummed, not particularly fazed. "Well, get packing."

"Yes sir," grumbled Chihiro and pulled out her drawer. "Geez, Haku, you're not ordering around bath staff now."

"Less talking," he replied with a quip. "More packing."

"If you keep talking to me like that," she replied. "I might just have to revoke my place in your bed tonight."

Haku yawned and seemed unaffected by the comment. "Who said you were invited?"

"Oh!" Chihiro bit her lip and tried to suppress a giggle. "You're very uncouth tonight Haku! What did you have for dinner – a whole plate of bitchiness with a side of sarcasm? Maybe it's a good thing I'm going away tomorrow." She threw a grey shirt and a pink jumper into a bag with another pair of jeans before she gathered up her toiletries. "If you're not going to say anything nice, Haku, don't say anything at all."

Haku rolled his eyes from where he lay and yawned. It had been a trying day, a long day of organising and managerial duties, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't tired. Chihiro dropped a large sack full of clothes by the bed and, crossing her arms, regarded Haku with eyes that weren't all that amused.

"Sorry," he muttered and outstretched his arms. He caught Chihiro by the waistband of her jeans and before the human could pull away, he had tugged her into his arms. Chihiro struggled a little in his vice grip, but there was nothing she could do to really get out. Haku felt Chihiro slacken and rolled her over onto the other side of the bed. He pressed his lips to her forehead and muttered, "Sorry for being so snappy, I'm just tired…"

"Well, I was late," Chihiro laughed and shrugged. "So do you want to go to sleep… we can talk about this later?"

"No," hummed Haku. "It would be better if we talked about this now then it's out of the way. So…"

Chihiro laughed. "Well, basically, Doctor Haku, I want to… well, if I said "warm the futon" you understand right? Well, it's with this guy that works around the bathhouse but I don't particularly want to have children. Do you think you can help?"

Haku grinned. "Is this man rather handsome?"

Chihiro laughed and shrugged. "I suppose he's decently looking."

"Powerful?"

"Not really."

"Not really? Hmm," hummed Haku. "Well, Chihiro, I don't know what I can do… Tell me, why you would want to sleep with the everyday bathhouse staff member when you could share a 'futon' per se with," he began to trail kisses down Chihiro's neck. "The," kiss," very rich," kiss, "handsome," lick, "boss?" suckle, "hmm?"

Chihiro gasped. "Haku!"

"Ah," rumbled the dragon. "So you do know him…"

"No Haku," Chihiro literally pushed the dragon off. "You always do this! You distract me with your lips!"

"Because I am good at it," replied Haku cheekily.

"I'm being serious here Haku – I'm not ready for children… not for a while at least and I don't think you want any little you's running around the bathhouse floors creating havoc with the guests and annoying Kamaji. Can we please talk about this?"

"They would be half you as well, you know, Chihiro – they would nag me to death." A hand moved down to touch Chihiro's stomach. "I was lying next to you early this morning and thinking about this, about me fathering our children…"

Chihiro sucked in a breath. "And?"

"I think I already love them," he replied with a small shrug. "The children we will have. It's foolish, I know."

"No it's not," replied Chihiro and touched Haku's cheek gently. "It's not foolish at all to feel like that."

"You don't think so?" he asked sheepishly. "It's not overwhelming to know how I feel? A little scary? We haven't been seeing each other for very long, and-,"

"Honestly refreshing, if anything," Chihiro smiled. "You're three thousand years old… time to settle down a little."

"My thoughts exactly," chuckled Haku. "That was another reason I stopped last night, though not that I really wanted too... I could have cast the spell without talking to you about it, but I knew that would only just anger you. I have been worrying about it for a little while now…"

Chihiro laughed and rubbed Haku's chest. "You shouldn't worry about it," she smiled.

"So… would you like me to cast the infertility spell for what, six months? One year?"

Chihiro hummed and thought deeply. "One year seems a good time – what if well, we want children before then?"

"Well," Haku shrugged. "I don't usually reverse them. We can just wait out the year, it's not a very long time, or if you're not ready for offspring following, I can recast it. I want you to myself for a while yet."

Chihiro grinned slyly. "That sounds good. Alright – one year and then we'll see how it goes."

Haku nodded and eased Chihiro back onto the bed before his hands lingered over her stomach. "Just relax and clear your mind," he said softly, his hands warm against her skin. "It won't hurt or take very long."

"It's alright," she smiled and closed her eyes. "I trust you, Haku."

"Good," he replied with a grin. "Because this could either make you infertile for a year or, in some cases, implodes your uterus rendering you completely and permanently infertile."

"What?' she screeched. "Haku!"

The dragon chuckled and leaned back. "I am only teasing," he replied and tucked Chihiro under his chin. "It's done."

"That was quick," she commented with a small squeak. "I don't feel any different."

"You're not supposed to."

The amount of magic he had used had taken a little bit of it out of him; his limbs and eyes felt heavy and sore. "Your bed isn't very comfortable but I can't be bothered to move up to mine."

"I thought I didn't have a place next to you tonight," said Chihiro and attempted to wriggle out of his grasp. Haku chucked and tightened his grip.

"In my bed, I believe I said. This is your bed. Now get ready to sleep," he let her go to brush her teeth. "And hurry up."

Chihiro giggled and scrambled to her feet. "Yes sir."

* * *

><p>"Now," said Chase early the next morning as she methodically packed Chihiro's weaved sack with small dried fruits and biscuits, things that could stand the twelve-hour train ride to the sixth station. "This should do you until you at least get to Zeniba's, then you can be stuffed to the brim with cookies and tea."<p>

Chihiro pulled the cords of her sack closed and smiled. She'd packed the standard bathhouse gear, and a woolly jumper incase things got a little cold – the usual toiletries and such. She was coming back the next day anyway, and Granny probably already had two big guest beds made up. "Thanks Chase. I think I'm about packed now."

Haku was present in the cat's quarters and played with the baby Aeala in the corner, crossing his legs down on her play blanket and wiggling a husk doll as she went to reach it.

"_Yeoch_!" hissed Haku and retracted his hands, his mouth suckling a weeping cut.

"Watch yourself, Haku," warned Chase with a motherly chuckle. "She has claws now."

"No kidding," he grumbled a little and pushed the kitten away as she began to claw his thighs. Aeala caught one of his fingers and began to chew on that – at least she hadn't teethed yet, Haku sighed. That he could stand.

Chase laughed lightly and said, "Well, Haku, how are you supposed to stand some little dragons of your own if you can't stand a small kitten scratch? Dragon's teeth and claw a lot quicker than Aeala, don't you know?"

"Yes, well, we won't have to worry about those for a while yet," he muttered and Chase cocked a suspicious eye toward Chihiro who shrugged. The cat would weed it out of her later.

"Alright," Chihiro sighed. "Looks like I'm ready to go." She grabbed the train tickets out of her pocket. "Dreary train ride here I come."

* * *

><p>Okay, so thank you to last weeks reviewers! Wow, we're almost to 500! That's so amazing (will we make it to 1000?) Exciting!<br>Those great people who took the moment to write a review were…

**Courtney Ravensdale, LaurenvBelladonna, doglover500, SarahBear0627, InLoveWithDeathTheKid, Kim Taro, Baby Peach, litugreen, Vintage Vine, HushDove, astimegoesby, Natalie, sakiza7san7, monkeyCsaw, xjsarang, LunaMoonSinger, anon, Barbieest98s, M3c4nica, Sokka2Me, FuschiaLady101, sahra213,** and **Lime Toaster Cat.**

Okay, so I've had a bit of interest in this little competition I'm holding. I'd like to give a due date to hand in entries – PM me the link through say, deviant art or your own website or such (I'd prefer not to get face book links – especially if it's through your own personal page, there's the whole security, online stalkers etc etc).

**Cover Competition Due Dates:**

**Please submit your work between the  
>24th and the 26th of June.<strong>

**Judging (by me!) June 27th.**

**Prize:**

**1st Place – Four never-before-seen chapters of The Path of Water, emailed personally (chapter 34-38)**

**Participation – chapter 34, a week early.**

That gives you around a week and a half to finish up if you've started since I conjured up the competition idea.

For the best image quality, please submit image files with width to height ratio of 6/9 and size of 300x450 or higher.

I'm particularly looking for Chihiro and Haku (Haku in any form), I'm impartial to digital rendering, or traditional methods, whatever media. Nothing too over the top (unless you want to!) – perhaps they're in a loving embrace, or smiling at each other, kissing, holding hands, etc – simple. Aesthetically pleasing – make it pretty! We want people to read this!

So yeah! Get your pencils out!

Next time: Things are never as they seem with Zeniba...

Please review!

**~ Arlia'Devi**


	33. XXXIII: Rainy Train Ride

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away in any respect; all rights go to Hayao Miyazaki and associates. I make no money from this.

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

**XXXIII: Rainy Train Ride**

_I have always loved to sit in ferry and railroad stations and watch the people, to walk on crowded streets, just walk along among the people, and see their faces, to be among people on street cars and trains and boats._**  
>~ Ella R. Bloo<strong>

A concerned look was plastered over Haku's face as he waited at the train station with Chihiro, Bou, Chase and Aeala. Chase held her snoozing kitten over her shoulder as Bou studied his train ticket, trying to understand the symbols printed. Chihiro stood with her weight shifted on one leg, watching the train appear in the distance as Haku did a final check over.

"You have the bracelet?" he asked softly and with a huff, Chihiro showed him her adored wrist. "If you get in trouble, you'll call for me, won't you?"

"Yes, Haku, I will," she replied, rather agitated. Though his worry was cute, it was beginning to get a little ridiculous. "I'm only going away for a day – you'll probably arrive at Zeniba's tomorrow before I'm even awake. Is all this really necessary?"

"You could get attacked on the train, Chihiro," he replied. "Or kidnapped; there are endless possibilities."

Chase sniggered and rolled her eyes. Haku sent her a death look over Chihiro's shoulder.

"I know that could happen," Chihiro sighed. "But I rode the train when I was ten, and I'll have Bou with me. Just worry a little less." She kissed his cheek. "If anything goes wrong, I'll call you. If not, I'll just see you tomorrow morning."

"Alright," he seemed to let it drop then. The train pulled up to the station and Haku gave it a withering look. "Be safe, Chihiro."

"I will," she kissed him gently on the lips. Bou looked away as he waddled up to Chihiro, ready to board. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said a little sadly. "I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

Chihiro nodded and smiled, squeezing the dragon's arm softly before turning to Bou and boarding the train. They gave their ticket's to the train master, who ran them through a shredder before directing them to sit. Out the window, Chihiro waved to Haku, who waved back before Chase tugged on Haku's sleeve and ushered for them to start to head back. The train spluttered to start, before gliding along the tracks towards the sixth station; it's final destination. Haku left the station with Chase and walked back along the tracks, giving Chihiro a long, parting look through the cabin.

"Sen?" murmured Bou as the bathhouse grew farther and farther away. "Why are you crying?"

Chihiro laughed at how foolish she was and rubbed the tears from her eyes. "I don't know, Bou, it's kind of silly, isn't it?"

The baby shrugged, as if he really didn't know what to say. "You'll see him tomorrow, Sen. It will be alright."

"I know I will," sighed Chihiro and leant back on the seat, sighing deeply. Staring at the ceiling, she knew that this would be a long, long train ride.

Meanwhile, walking back along the tracks, Chase looked over to Haku. "What are you so dreary about? You're going to see her tomorrow," chuckled Chase. "Geez, Haku, what have you become?"

"It's foolish to miss someone for twenty-four hours, isn't it?" he muttered, his eyes cast down to the tracks that they were carefully walking over.

"Not really," hummed Chase, patting her baby gently on the back. It soothed Aeala and she emitted a soft, contented purr from the base of her throat over her mother's shoulder. "It's rather romantic, I think. Your bed's going to be cold tonight, Haku."

The dragon frowned. "Don't remind me," he grumbled and Chase laughed.

* * *

><p>Three hours previously, Chihiro had played cards with Bou. The baby had won. Seven times. Chihiro was sure he was cheating, but didn't press the matter.<p>

Two hours previously, Chihiro had attempted to sleep. That had evaded her as the rickety old train rocked all over the tracks and made sleeping unbearable.

One hour previously, a whole group of spirits had boarded at the fourth station to get of at the fifth station, a station not too far from a major city. They had stared at her and murmured, but as Chihiro discovered, it was not the fact that she was a human they were so intrigued about, but the bracelet around her wrist. The spirits stared at it intently.

_Huh_, Chihiro glanced down at the wiry emerald piece, _so it really does work_.

She was sure Haku would scold her for ever doubting his ability.

A long time must have past, and Chihiro must had drifted to sleep, because suddenly she heard "Sen, Sen!" Bou cried as the baby not-too-gently shook the human awake. "Sen, wake up!"

"Huh?' she peeked through bleary eyes, just when she'd gotten comfortable.

"It's the sixth stop. Come on," he tugged her too her feet, again not all that gently and grabbed his luggage before nodding to the ticket inspector and waddling out onto the platform. Chihiro grabbed her sack, muttered her thanks to the spirit man before hopping out onto the platform. Zeniba was waiting.

"Oh my darling nephew!" she cooed and coddled the baby. "I hope you had a good trip – it's such a drag having to sit on that train for hours."

Chihiro grumbled and straightened out the kinks in her back. "You can say that again," she huffed.

"Oh come now," smiled Zeniba and took Chihiro's luggage. "Let's get you settled in Bou and then I've made an extra helping of cookies for both of you."

As Granny got Bou settled in to his new room, Chihiro sat at the dining table and munched on some cookies. They were very good, but Chihiro didn't really taste them. It was a mindless eat: something to keep her mouth doing things. She sighed rather nonchalantly and rested her head into her hands. It had been a trying, tiring day. She hadn't particularly enjoyed the train ride – not one bit, really. It was horrible to think, she knew, because she did love Bou, but Chihiro just kept thinking of who's arms she could have been in…

Or more or less, who's bed she could have been in.

It wasn't nice to think that. Chihiro had always been a good girl, but she found herself wanting it even more as the hours went by. Her girlfriends were right… she wanted to sleep with him, and she was a little disappointed she hadn't the night before. Chihiro groaned and wondered if Granny would ask her any personal questions. She sighed. Chihiro hoped not. She really couldn't stand it right now.

Grabbing another cookie, Chihiro ate it with a blank stare.

"Chihiro… darling?" Granny smiled at the woman and took the half-eaten cookie and set it to the side. "What's the matter? You look so… well, gloomy."

Chihiro shrugged a little. "I'm just tired," she lied a little too weakly. Granny gave a light chuckle. "Fine, I'm just a little… well, annoyed."

Granny sighed and settled in the dining chair beside Chihiro. "Well, darling, why don't you speak to me about it, hmm? It might be better to get it out."

Chihiro shrugged and said reluctantly. "No, Granny, it's really nothing…," Granny gave a look as if she didn't believe Chihiro for a moment.

"It can't be nothing if you've been chewing on it all day. Your face says it well, my dear. Don't think I won't weasel it out of you. Save us both some time and tell me now."

"Well…," caved Chihiro. "It's just that it seems Haku and I don't… well, we don't have much time to ourselves. If we're not working at the bathhouse together, there's some catastrophe that we have to deal with. It seems… well, unfair sometimes."

"He's a busy dragon, Chihiro," said Zeniba rather motherly. "But I know how you must feel – going from one horror to another. You really get no time for yourselves. Hasn't Haku organised for you to go away together? That will be nice, won't it?"

Chihiro sighed. "Well, yes," she grumbled. "But in a few weeks time. It seems selfish I know, and he has a lot of work to do, and he does work very hard… But sometimes I feel like we want to do these things, and it'll never happen; like barriers will always keep popping up and we'll never deal with them, like we'll never have peace. I feel agitated all the time, like time is precious and not to waste it."

"Do most humans feel that way?" she asked. "Your kind is very obsessed with mortality and death. They could every minute of every hour, every second of every minute. Is that what you do?"

"No," she shook her head. "Not like that. Like there's something ahead and we should enjoy this while it lasts. It's such a morbid thought..."

Zeniba cackled then, despite everything, and looked as if she was truly enjoying the situation. "Oh my lord of the Eastern Lands, you two are as bad as each other! I don't have any answers to your questions, and neither does Haku. He will come and pick you up in the morning, and you can discuss whatever it is you want. I know you hate spending time with your old grandmother…"

"That's not true!" Chihiro rebuked. "I love coming here."

Zeniba giggled and Chihiro knew the old woman had only been teasing. "I know you do, dear. It's alright to want to be with Haku; I remember when I was young and in love."

"Really? With who?" Chihiro smiled.

Zeniba waved it off. "Oh, it was no one…," and then she grinned. "Well, only the brother of the Lord of the Eastern Lands; that's who!"

"Granny!" scowled Chihiro playfully. "You're horrible! What was he like?"

"Oh dashing! Like the Prince he was. Prince Jirou and he was the younger brother to Sar'onga. I met him when my hair was blonde and long, and my face as beautiful as yours, Chihiro. But Jirou died in battle many centuries ago."

Chihiro frowned. "How sad. And did you love each other?"

Zeniba nodded. "We were to be married the following spring. I never wed anyone since, nor did I have any children. Maybe that's why I like No Face's company so much; it gives me someone to talk to."

Chihiro smiled. "What was Jirou like?"

"He was a great general," replied Zeniba. "And at that time I was a very powerful witch working for Sar'onga. We were betrothed after half a year of meeting and falling in love. There was one campaign he had to do before we wed; Sar'onga said it was easy, and I never doubted Jirou could handle it. When he never came back, I don't think Sar'onga ever forgave himself for the grief he imposed on both himself and I."

Chihiro didn't quite know what to say after a rather sad story. She hadn't pictured Zeniba ever having such torment in her life; Granny was a kind, caring woman, who for the most part, Chihiro realised, had been utterly alone in her life. That would change now at least, with Bou living there: her only nephew who she treated like her own child. Chihiro had thought the conversation had been finished, when suddenly Zeniba said,

"Ever since that day, Sar'onga pledged to me that he owed me a grand favour. For many years, I never needed anything from him…," then she sighed. "Until you wanted to live your days in the spirit world, and then I knew what I had to do."

"What?" Chihiro choked on her tea, hardly hearing what he said. "Granny, what did you do?"

Zeniba shrugged. "Sar'onga pledged me a favour, and when he said it was limitless, he meant it. You are my only grandchild, Chihiro – I can't lose another member of my family without fighting for you." The old witch sighed then and began to explain. "I knew Haku would take you to him; it is protocol. I penned a letter not a few days before you were scheduled to arrive. You always wondered why you left there without a scratch. An old debt does a wonder sometimes, my darling."

"Does Haku know?" was all Chihiro could stammer to reply.

"No," hummed Zeniba, swirling her tea around the cup. "But I'm sure you can tell him for me tomorrow." The old witch looked at the clock. "It's late, you should go to sleep."

"I don't think I can go to sleep after that," muttered Chihiro.

"Have a warm glass of milk," replied Zeniba before rounding the table and giving Chihiro a tender embrace. "Goodnight my darling."

"Goodnight, Granny," she said rather stoically. "… Thank you."

Granny laughed and patted Chihiro's shoulder motherly. "Think nothing of it, dear. Hurry now, the sooner you go to sleep, the sooner it will be light." Chihiro yawned and found it strange how she hadn't felt sleepy a moment before. She narrowed her eyes at Zeniba's disappearing figure; how she hated it when people cast spells on her, but at this moment in time she was much too tired to argue and so, did as her grandmother said and went to bed.

* * *

><p>At seven a.m, perhaps two hours later than what Zeniba would have predicted, her house rattled and a large silver dragon rested his claws just before her lovely garden. Zeniba sighed and quickly changed into her normal gown and fixed her hair. She opened the door to the dragon and he greeted her warmly, stepping into Zeniba's home.<p>

"She is still asleep," said Zeniba bluntly. "Sit down, won't you? I'll make a cup of tea."

"I thought as much," Haku replied and took a seat at Zeniba's table as the old witch poured him a cup of tea. He wasn't that fussed on tea, but tolerated it in the act of being polite.

"Have you heard much of my sister?" asked Zeniba casually. "Not that I care for her, but it's nice to know her sentencing."

Haku shrugged. "I have not heard a word; though Yubaba has technically not done anything condemning of death. A few centuries of unpaid labour for enslaving spirits to work at a bathhouse… If you wish to know your sister's doings, you should contact the Lord?" he looked up over his teacup. "Are you not rather good friends with him?"

"Are you not also?" replied Zeniba a little cheekily. "Breakfast, Haku?"

"No thank you," he denied politely. "I've already eaten."

"My granddaughter is in the second room down the hall if you would like to wish her a good morning?" Zeniba supplied alternatively. "Though at only a quarter-past-seven in the morning, I don't know if it will be a particularly good wishing."

Haku grinned at the thought of an early morning fight with the woman, finding almost as much joy in that as curling up next to her body and sleeping until midday.

"Look at you," scowled Zeniba. "You couldn't even wait until a half-decent hour of the morning to come and fetch her. Does she get no time with her Granny?" Haku felt a little guilty, even though Zeniba was teasing. "You two have fallen head over heels faster than a runaway train down a mountain, though you always denied it. Look at you, Haku; you've got bags under your eyes, you're all pale, you didn't sleep a wink last night, did you? I had to cast a spell over Chihiro to even get her to consider going to bed."

"She won't like that," Haku chuckled.

"I don't care," replied Zeniba with a little huff. "You can't even spend one night apart recently, and three months ago you didn't want a bar of it. Forgive me for teasing, Haku, but I told you so."

"You did," he admitted lowly. "Everyone did, I think. As much of the teasing we deserved for being so stubborn and oblivious, it's rather kind that others don't mention it."

"How do the staff take it?"

"Well," he replied. "Apparently Chihiro did some sort of talk to them all; I don't really understand what she did, I was asleep; something about gold and Yubaba…" he shrugged. "It is none of their business, and although they only respect Chihiro because of me, I think it runs smoothly. There were no riots, which was nice for once."

Zeniba chuckled and after another cup of tea, she looked at the clock and said, "Alright dragon, it's half-seven, go and wake her up, or whatever it is you're intending to do. Off you go. Just don't wake up the baby."

Haku nodded with a smile and bowed, thanking Zeniba for her hospitality before making his way up the hallway of the small cottage. The first door was closed; this was Bou's new room, and the second was open, showing a small figure curled up on a single bed; sunlight streaming in from the window facing the garden. Chihiro slept soundly, curled against the wall and sucking in shallow, even breaths. Silently, Haku flowed into the room, stepping over Chihiro's small cord-sack full of clothes and to her bed, closing the door behind him.

Gently, he lowered himself onto Chihiro's bed, hearing it accommodate to his weight. At the disturbance, Chihiro groaned a little and before she opened her groggy eyes, Haku's body had melted into her side and he had wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him. The door closed quietly.

Chihiro turned her head with a groan, her eyes struggling to see with the light flooding in from the window. "Mmm… H-Haku?"

The dragon nuzzled her jaw softly, urging her to lie her head back on the pillow. "Rest a little longer; it is still early. We will leave later. Go back to sleep, Chihiro."

She didn't have any protests and settled back into the blankets and Haku's body. Eventually, Haku drifted off for a while, and didn't know what the time was when he awoke groggily to Chihiro watching him, turned on her side and rubbing her hand on his chest. She seemed kind of melancholy, and when he rubbed his thumb along her cheekbone, Chihiro said,

"We have to go back to the bathhouse soon."

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked, a little confused.

"No," she replied half-heartily.

"You're looking forward to our holiday together?"

She nodded and Haku knew the real reason for her sadness. As much as she loved the bathhouse and her friends, she just wanted to be alone; out of prying eyes and nosy friends and staff. "We keep saying we'll go down to the river, but something always gets in the way. I just hope this time it works out."

"It will work out," reassured Haku with a gentle kiss. "And we would be going up."

"Up?"

"Up," he confirmed. "My river is up. It's north. It flows down through the North-Eastern mountains."

"Oh," laughed Chihiro. "We're going up then. Are they nice mountains?"

"Beautiful," he nodded. "One is actually a volcano – though it has not erupted in many centuries. That's where the hot springs come from."

"Knowing our luck, it will erupt right before we're ready to go," grumbled Chihiro.

Haku laughed and very much doubted it. Stretching his bones out, he nudged Chihiro. "Are you ready to roll out of bed? We can have some breakfast before we leave."

Chihiro sighed heavily and nodded, rolling over the dragon's body and adjusting her hair and clothes. Haku padded up behind her and placed kisses along her exposed throat. "Don't be so gloomy," he murmured and tucked away a straying piece of hair. Chihiro said nothing in reply. "We'll get our time together."

"Will we?" Chihiro asked in disbelief.

A rumbling chuckle filled her ear and before his fingers could start tickling her ribs, Chihiro squirmed from his grasp with a grin. "No way," she giggled. Haku lunged again but Chihiro was too quick; she was by the doorway and running down the hallway before Haku even had a chance to grab her.

_I was not trying too hard anyway_, hummed the dragon as he leisurely followed her body down to the kitchen. _It was only to get her out of being so miserable and it seems to have worked._

Chihiro smiled to Zeniba as she came down for a pancake breakfast, and Bou was already sitting by the table. Haku had a cup of tea and watched Zeniba force Chihiro to eat more food than she needed, only then for Haku to interject,

"Let's not stuff Chihiro to the brim, hmm?" he chortled to Zeniba who was putting another pancake on her plate. "You forget her mode of transport home is rather bumpy and I'd prefer not to get upchuck on the upholstery, thank you Zeniba."

Zeniba frowned and huffed a little. Chihiro regarded Haku and mouthed 'thank you'.

After breakfast, Chihiro gathered her things and after saying goodbye to Bou, No Face and Zeniba in the lovely garden of her modest cottage, Haku transformed and Chihiro adjusted the sack tightly onto her back before mounting his body. Touching her rather queasy stomach, she said into his pointy ear, "Not too rough, okay?"

Haku nodded his head twice before walking back and forth a few times, getting ready to fly without a very good run-up. The take off would be rather bumpy, but that couldn't be helped. Chihiro waved a final goodbye before she grasped Haku's horns tightly and the dragon took to the air.

Chihiro really wished she hadn't been forced to eat all of those pancakes as Haku tried to reach a good cruising zone for the short trip and buried her head into his mane, trying to fight off the pangs of nausea. The dragon whimpered slightly and rolled his eyes back to look at the young woman. Chihiro recognised the sound that vibrated through his throat as concern; asking if she was alright. Patting his side with her hand, Chihiro muttered, "I'm okay, Haku."

For the next twenty minutes, Haku cruised a little under the clouds and Chihiro had stilled her queasy stomach and was resting on Haku's back. The bathhouse came into view and Chihiro adjusted her position into sitting up, grasping Haku's horns for the descent. But when the dragon didn't move towards the bathhouse or lower his altitude, Chihiro got confused. Had he not seen the bathhouse? Was he daydreaming and missing it? She nudged him with her knee.

"Haku, the bathhouse is down there," she said, pointing to the bathhouse which was, by now, very much behind them.

He grunted but didn't make any effort to reroute their course.

"Haku!" she said, a little annoyed now. "I'm not particularly in the mood for a nice fly around the country. Come on!"

The dragon didn't reply.

Desperately she looked back to where the fleeting bathhouse was and attempted to turn him by harnessing his horns and digging her knees into her sides. That didn't work at all, and only got Haku rather annoyed. He dipped suddenly, making Chihiro's gut fly into her throat and the churning of a thousand pancakes begin again. Grumbling and trying not to get sick, she slumped down again and let Haku have his way. She would yell at him when they did go back to the bathhouse anyway.

After a long time of sulking on Haku's back, her face buried into his mane and not bothering to watch where they were going, Haku grunted a little which made Chihiro peel her face from where it was resting to say rather drearily, "What?"

Haku grunted twice more, a little urgently and Chihiro sighed, stretching her arms to look over his head and see exactly where they were heading. At first, Chihiro was confused. It had probably been half-an-hour flight from the bathhouse, and she was looking at a group of three rather large mountains with smaller hills dotting around their base. One of the mountains which stretched high into the clouds was snow-capped at the very tip, though the others, much lower, were green and lush.

"I don't understand, Haku… why didn't we stop at the bathhouse?"

Haku rolled his eyes and wondered how a smart girl could be so dumb at times. Instead of replying, Haku descended a little until from the sky, a shimmering snake-like line could be seen. Following the curves of the line, the way the sun sparkled off it, Chihiro realised it was a river.

And then she knew exactly where she was.

* * *

><p>Thanks to those who reviewed last week:<p>

**Air1997, sakiza7san7, BarbieGotMunyest1998, Miko Potter, lexy, Rose of Apollo, Jikarashino Haruko, LaurenvBelladonna, Lime Toaster Cat, Sokka2Me** & **Ziggy-zee.**

Hope to hear from you all again!

An update on the competition: please make sure you submit your art at the latest, **June 26th**. Please keep **time zones** in mind when submitting as I may be lenient to accepting work submitted early June 27th, **I will not accept late work** - because then all the judging will be done! Yay! (I live in Australia).  
>So so excited to look at all your work! All entrants get chapter 35 in advance, and the grand winner recieves the next four chapters all at once! Yay! <p>

Next time: 

_"Who are you?"_ she asked them bravely, not being able to disguise the wobble in her voice. "Answer me!"

For a moment, the women didn't talk, until, creeping out of the shadows, the blue woman spoke, "You are the dragon's lover." 

Please **review**, and get drawing!

**~ Arlia'Devi**


	34. XXXIV: The Dragon's Lover

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away in any respect; all rights go to Hayao Miyazaki and associates. I make no money from this.

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

**XXXIV: the Dragon's Lover**

_"A true lover always feels in debt to the one he loves."_

**~Ralph W. Sockman.**

Haku landed and promptly changed back to his human form: the form that allowed him to communicate with Chihiro. He smiled gently at her bewildered and yet very excited look as he placed her down at a beginning of a long, dark brown stone cavern.

"I don't understand, Haku," Chihiro smiled as her brain went to jump at the best conclusion, but she quickly reminded herself not to get her hopes up. "What are we doing here?"

"Well," said Haku and took up her hands. "We'll get you unpacked, and then freshen up… I was thinking we could go to the meadow for a swim later, and then I'll make some dinner… As for the next four days, I don't know, I'm sure we'll figure something out."

Chihiro grinned and it was obvious she was euphoric when she realised exactly what Haku had planned. "But what about the bathhouse?"

"I worked very hard last night, all night and got very little sleep, and organised everything and managed to get four days just for us." He tugged her into the cave. "Come on. I want to show you around."

"Haku," Chihiro resisted and dug her heels into the ground. "Are you sure the bathhouse will be alright without you… yesterday, Rin wasn't very well. She was tired."

He frowned. "Chihiro," he said seriously. "Please, don't… I didn't leave Rin to do all the work. I talked to her, she was alright with everything. If you really must know, I took all the time out to make sure everything was organised; the orders, the bookings, the guests, the tokens, Kamaji, Rin and all the others. Please rest assured everything is fine, Chihiro; now please, can we enjoy this time away?"

Chihiro nodded eventually, coming to terms with the sudden surprise and Haku smiled. "Come on now, let me show you around?"

She smiled and followed Haku into the dark cavern. After a moment of leading Chihiro into darkness, he smiled and said, "This is my home, Chihiro – other than the bathhouse. Come this way." A small path was lit as torches along the cavern entrance lit up, burning and illuminating the shadowy cave. There was the sound of water running, echoing through the cave which gave both a refreshing, cool twist to the air and a calming environment. Able to see properly now, Chihiro followed Haku down a small bath, and then to the left of a two-way split off.

"This is my place," he ushered to a large cleared area, a flat plan where the river pooled into a underground lake. There were torches on the wall, but were unneeded during the day from natural sky-lights offered streaming sunlight. Small delicate grass grew from the dirt, as did a patch of strange-looking wildflowers. The water was a murky yet alluring turquoise colour and to Chihiro's surprise, there were the reflections of giant, beautifully coloured fish just under the surface, like koi at a thousand times their size. Chihiro ran to the egde of the water, her shoes crunching against the white sand. Haku jogged to her side.

"Giant Itchika fish, from an old lake that dried up many centuries ago. I adopted these… _fish_, and they're very benevolent, you know," he smiled. "They might suckle your feet, but they don't cause any harm. They usually loiter around here anyway; where the water is warmer and the plankton synthesise."

"Suckle your toes or suck in half your leg," Chihiro chuckled as she crossed her arms over her chest. Haku smiled and kissed her temple.

"It's going to be great here," he hummed. "Come on, I'll show you my house."

Swivelling around, at first, Chihiro saw no house, just a flat wall. That was until she looked closer and saw much more than that. Like the ancient _ in the middle east, Haku's home had been built and chiselled into the cave wall face. It had a large deep mahogany door with stained glass that opened to a long, large foyer with a staircase at the end. To the left, under an elaborately decorated and carved beam was Haku's large study and library and a sitting room. To the right, again under a particularly beautiful stone beam was his lounge room, elegant and expensive furniture: beautiful red-leather lounges and a cerulean weaved rug on the floor, a grand old fireplace and white marble kitchen bench tops.

"This place is amazing, Haku," Chihiro grinned. "This is really your place."

"No. I murdered the spirit that lived here. I was envious of his obvious good tastes and prime real estate location," he teased lightly and lead Chihiro to the large dining room with a 6 seated dining table.

"Do you entertain much?"

"No," he replied. "Not really."

Chihiro didn't question his logic in buying such a large dining table and let the dragon lead her upstairs.

"This is your guest room. Chase took the liberty of packing for you: you can go through your meticulously chosen clothes later," Haku said, opening the door to a large, cool room with a simple mahogany double bed and a small ensuite. It was comfortable and simple: a guest room, but Chihiro was confused. "I just wanted to give you the option…," Haku muttered, sensing her apprehension. "I didn't want to think you were forced to... um…"

"Share your bed each night?" she giggled. "Now… why wouldn't I want to do that?"

Haku grinned and kissed Chihiro tenderly. "Are you hungry?"

"Please, I'm just getting over Granny's stuffing of me like a roast fowl," she giggled and Haku lead her downstairs.

"Well," he said. "I'm hungry; how about in about an hour we go down to the meadow – the river runs through there and I would rather get some work out of the way early. You can put a sheet down under a tree, read, or take a nap, we'll take some food in case you do get hungry…"

Chihiro smiled. "Sounds wonderful.

After Haku had a bite to eat and Chihiro had a shower and changed into her swimmers: tropical print bikini's Chase had so packed for her other than her simple black one-piece. She found a sarong and a white tank top, because up in the mountains, to the north of the lands it was a lot warmer. Chihiro descended the stairs and was met with Haku, plainly dressed in a simple pair of shorts and loose fitting top, a woven bag in his hands.

She watched him eye her up and down and then he said, "Ready?" in an exciting tone and Chihiro nodded.

Leaving the house in the cavern, they walked a little way through small amount of forestry, following the river along its banks before it came to a lovely open meadow with a small beach of sand and an oval of clear grass surrounded by dense forestry. Settling under a tree, Haku spread out the blanket and lied down, just contented to kiss Chihiro slowly for a long, long time. He held her jaw, feeling how the muscles worked when she kissed him. Groaning, he parted and Chihiro gave him a lazy, appreciative smile. "I have to go to work. I'll be around an hour."

Chihiro nodded and yawned. It was very cool and comfortable under the small shady maple tree and she stretched out on the rug. "I'm going to nap. Go, river dragon; go tend to your river."

Haku smiled and backed away before slipping into the water and disappearing.

Chihiro grinned and stretched out her body. Her stomach still queasy was grateful for the flat surface, and the water bottle Haku had packed, and being allowed to settle as Chihiro napped for around half an hour under the sun. Chihiro yawned and stretched out in her sleep, muttering something before drifting right off again.

She looked peaceful lying on the rug the dragon had laid out for her. She was pretty, with long hazelnut hair that splayed around her shoulders and head. Her black lashes pressed against her pink flushed cheeks and her slightly kiss-bruised lips. She wore clothes that clung to her thin yet curvy frame and her scent was sweet and alluring as a strange woman leant over the human, sniffing her intently with her nose. So… this was the dragon's human? Her stunning may-green eyes flicked over to other spirits hidden in the forest and warily, two brightly coloured, unclothed women crawled out of the forest. They circled Chihiro carefully, watching the slumbering human with their unnaturally luminescent eyes.

The first was a woman of blue skin with beautiful large scales in the most essential places that shimmered in the light. Her eyes were spectacular green and she rested on her haunches as she regarded the human curiously.

The second woman was closer to normal than the first, of a deep salmon skin and tightly fitting clothing; tan fabric pinned and tied across her chest and a make-shift loincloth. A long claw ran over her cheek.

"A skin like a peach," she muttered fondly.

The third woman was a deep emerald green with liquid topaz eyes that shimmered like the sun. "So strangely dressed," she muttered. "This is the dragon Lord's?"

The blue woman nodded. "She is."

"Look!" spoke the salmon woman in awe. "She is waking up!"

Hearing noises and shadows being cast across the sun, Chihiro awoke to the disturbance, thinking it was Haku waking her to travel back to his home. She groaned and opened her eyes, only to be met by a pair of green eyes that were most certainly not Haku's.

She screamed.

The strange women suddenly scuttled back into their forest home after the human's shrill cry, but they did not stray far: their eyes still visible through the foliage. Chihiro stumbled back against the tree and caught her breath, desperately looking into the water for any sign of Haku. He would have felt that sense of fear, wouldn't he? Still there was no sign of him. Chihiro turned back to the peeping eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked them bravely, not being able to disguise the wobble in her voice. "Answer me!"

For a moment, the women didn't talk, until, creeping out of the shadows, the blue woman spoke, "Forest sprites…," she said softly. "You are the dragon's lover."

Chihiro couldn't speak; the sight of these women sliding out of the forest too overwhelming to speak. They were bright and barely dressed and they approached her like wild things, on their haunches and hands, moving around as if confused and wary, yet curious at the same time.

"What are you doing?" she stuttered, pressing herself against the tree as the women drew closer. The salmon-coloured one took up a lock of Chihiro's and ran it through her claws. "Leave me alone… get away from me."

"Such soft hair," the salmon spirit smiled and then touched her own ratty pink locks.

The green spirit touched Chihiro's knee and thigh and smiled, "Skin so smooth."

"Who are you?" Chihiro gasped and desperately hoped Haku was coming soon. These women had long, sharp fingernails; even by grazing the skin of Chihiro's thigh she felt how easily they could fillet her.

"We mean you no harm, human," spoke the blue woman in a rather throaty voice. "We are the dragon Lord's friends; we live by his rule. We will not harm what is his…"

Chihiro turned her head towards the water. "Haku!" she cried out, wondering if it would actually reach him possibly many kilometres away and under the water. "Haku! Help me!"

"Venus," spoke the blue woman as Chihiro turned back to her. The other women had stopped their touching and feeling, their curiosity satisfied for the time being. The blue woman touched her chest. "Venus."

"Your name is Venus?"

"Yes." The blue woman nodded. Then she touched the green lady on the shoulder. "Juniper." Then she moved to the salmon-fleshed woman. "Caia. We are of this forest. The dragon Lord's forest. It is very beautiful."

Suddenly, a light splashing was heard from the shore and Chihiro whipped her head around. Stepping onto the grass was a very confused, very wet Haku and he regarded the scene before him with hard eyes.

"Hello ladies," he spoke not too warmly.

"Master," Juniper and Caia fell to their knees. Venus dropped and bowed. "We mean no harm."

"You scared her," he said lowly. "I felt how frightened she was. I heard her cries for me twenty miles away."

"We were curious, master," whispered Venus. "We meant no harm. Please forgive us."

"Haku," Chihiro whimpered and his head snapped down to her. "Don't hurt them. They didn't mean to scare me, or hurt me. I think they could have easily killed me, but they didn't and they won't."

"You are not in trouble, ladies," Haku said and the forest sprites looked relieved. "I only wished you introduced yourself civilly to Miss Ogino instead of scaring her half to death. Go now, please."

Venus, Juniper and Caia bowed lowly before scuttling off into the forestry. Haku knew they would not stray far, too enchanted by the human to leave her be. The crisis now averted, Haku turned back to Chihiro. "Are you alright?" he asked kindly, a cool, wet hand touching Chihiro's forehead soothingly. Her heart still thumped fast. "They meant no harm to you, Chihiro… try to calm down." Then he chuckled a little. "I thought you were really in trouble there for a second; I almost had a panic attack."

Chihiro smiled softly but not genuinely. "What if I had been in trouble?"

"You're safe here; this is my domain. Every creature that lives in these mountains only may do so because of me." He rubbed her cheek softly. "Had it really been a danger… the twinge I felt of your fear was almost instant; I turned around the second I felt it. I swam as fast as I could."

She didn't deny the truth in Haku's words and curled up to his wet body, feeling some satisfaction in the cool, damp clothing he wore and his slick skin. Her wet white shirt clung to her stomach and the boldly coloured bikini top underneath and when Haku pulled away and stood up after some minutes, his eyes dropped down to Chihiro's chest. Haku swallowed thickly. "… Do you want to come for a swim?"

Chihiro frowned. "… I don't know Haku."

"Why not?" he seemed confused and padded towards the water. "You know how to swim, you enjoy swimming, and my river is dying to meet you again. The cool water will calm your nerves and soothe you upset stomach." He offered her a dazzling, toothy smile before he said softly, beckoningly, "Come in with me."

Chihiro hesitated and shook her head. Haku waded out to knee length in the calmed current and held out his hands for Chihiro to take. "Just come a little closer," he encouraged softly. "You don't have to get wet… just dip your toes in the water."

Before she realised she was walking towards Haku, her toes scrunched against the soft grainy sand of his small beach. She felt the water on the damp sand and something static pressed against her feet. It enthralled her. "Just one more step," Haku coaxed gently, holding his hands out as Chihiro took that one step and the lapping waves touched her toes.

There was something about the water that drew her in. Maybe it was how refreshing it felt against her bare skin, or the way Haku's voice was alluring and distant and how his hands were just in reach. Tentatively she grasped for them and Haku just held her fingertips. "Come a little deeper, Chihiro," he smiled. "No one is going to hurt you. Come a little deeper."

She nodded without realising it and stepped ankle deep. Haku kept the light hold of her hands, his eyes never leaving hers in some sort of hypnotic trance. He smiled at her bewilderment and said, "Come on… take another step, Chihiro. Come and stand with me."

Chihiro nodded and shuffled until the water was lapping at her shin. Her mind was dizzy and her vision was starting to get a little blurry. Haku seemed far away but his hands touching hers grounded her. Had he not been holding onto her, Chihiro thought she would have passed out. Everything was echoing, her vision was cornered by a lingering blackness and her ears felt like they had water in them. As if in slow motion, Chihiro watched her sarong fly back to the shore that was so far away and sit on the grass. She barely knew that she had untied the knot.

"… W-what is happening?" she managed to mouth out, suddenly frightened.

"Nothing. Nothing is happening," Haku replied softly and for some reason she believed him. "We're just going swimming. You're safe with me, Chihiro, you know that. Take a step deeper. Come and let me hold you."

She hesitated. "No… I… I feel funny."

Haku squeezed Chihiro's fingers. "Everything is alright. My river hasn't met you in a very long time. It's just missed you."

"It did?" she asked in disbelief.

Haku nodded once. "That's why you feel kind of funny… but you will feel alright soon. Come and stand with me, Chihiro."

Her feet didn't move from the muddy river floor near the shore. "I don't want to."

Haku frowned and moved the few steps up to Chihiro's body. His hands ran down her wrists, along her forearms and up to her shoulders and pulled her in, attempting to soothe her mind. She shouldn't be frightened… she should have wanted to come to him, but it was always going to be different with Chihiro. She was a stubborn person by nature; she didn't want to let anyone in, even when she knew the river was benevolent. Holding her by his chest, Haku attempted to soothe Chihiro, letting physical closeness hold her to the ground. After a few moments of simply staying like that, when Haku took a step back into deeper water, Chihiro followed him. A soft smile danced across her face, but her eyes were still milked over in a strange sort of unfocused way. Daringly, he took another step back, so that the water touched his hips and Chihiro's belly. She gasped at the sudden iciness of the river before giggling.

"What is so funny?" he rumbled softly, not letting the woman out of his arms. It was easier like this…

"I was so scared before…," she murmured. "I felt someone was trying to overtake me, I felt like I was going to faint. The feeling was so strong; I had no control over my actions."

Deeper still, so that the water was wading around her breasts, Haku asked in ragged breaths. "How do you feel now?"

"Strange…," Chihiro muttered. "Like I am kind of drunk. My head is spinning."

He nuzzled her brow and pressed a small, reassuring kiss against it. "It will pass."

"Haku?" Chihiro craned her head up to look into his eyes. "What is happening to me? Please tell me."

"The river is reacquainting itself with you… I knew it would happen, I just didn't think you would be so affected by it." He rubbed his thumb against her cheekbone. "It's trying to connect with you; I just wanted you to know every side of me, Chihiro. I'm sorry." She pressed her spinning head against his chest and groaned loudly, holding onto his forearms for support. His murmured apologies and the feeling of moving were the last things Chihiro knew before it all went black.

* * *

><p>She awoke suddenly with a gasp. Her head was sore, her body ached and she was very cold.<p>

The room she was lying in was foreign and dark, save for a small fire burning behind her in the hearth. Where was she? Chihiro looked around the room, not recognising anything particular until she saw the elaborately carved beams above the entrance and it dawned on her she was back in Haku's home, resting on his lounge with a thick blanket over her body and a large pillow behind her head. She was still wearing the bikini, and that brought her sore, tired mind back to the instances before.

Entering the water was like going under hypnosis: she felt slightly drunk, black was seeping into the corners of her eyes and all she knew was that Haku's body was a safe place. There was a pressure on her mind, a small ache that felt both suppressed and needy. Haku smiled at her, and came to hold her and the ache disappeared rather quickly, resulting in Chihiro suddenly getting very dizzy. He'd said something to her, maybe an apology – she couldn't remember, but what would he been apologising for? Had he done something wrong?

"Chihiro!" Haku gushed as he walked back into the lounge room, still wearing the same clothes he had been down by the delta. He knelt by her side and took her cheeks into his hands. "Are you alright? How do you feel, tell me, please?"

She pried his fingers off her face but didn't release them. "I feel fine… my head's a little sore like I hit it on something. How did I get back here?"

Haku bit his lip. "It's my fault really… I brought you back here. I'm sorry."

"You said that before… what are you apologising about?"

He seemed hesitant to answer but with a sigh, admitted. "My river was excited to re-meet you… I thought it would have been contented in just the physical contact of you swimming, but I always underestimate myself and my wants." Haku shrugged a little. "The river does not communicate like you and I; it has no language or way to speak per se. It wanted to know what you had been doing, but it could not ask, so it attempted to find out through your memories. As the water, I coaxed you in, and the deeper you got, the more control I, as the river would have over your mind."

Chihiro frowned. "What the hell, Haku?" she snapped. "Why would you do something like that to me? I trusted you!"

"Let me explain, please, Chihiro," spoke the dragon seriously, holding the woman down as she tried to get up and leave. "I tried to keep the river out and I did for a long time. My river doesn't understand things very well, but I knew once I had you I could protect you from the river until it understood that it could not force itself into your mind like that… I had just made it understand, and you would be free to swim around when I realised it had all been too much for you… I took you back here and let you rest." His eyes implored that she understood. "Please don't get mad at me, Chihiro, I never meant any harm in any of my forms. The river missed you and wanted you, but I had to protect you from… well, myself."

Chihiro huffed and didn't say anything for a long time. Haku rested his head against the arm of the lounge just awaiting the reply.

"I understand," she said eventually, still a little hard. "Do _you_ understand now?"

Haku nodded. "The river understands now… it was very upset with itself for being so foolish with you. If I had known you going into the water would evoke such a strong reaction to the water, I would have told you; I would have never let you go in without the river understanding what it could and couldn't do."

Chihiro nodded. "I believe you Haku," she said and the relief on his face was easily read.

"Are you hungry?" he asked considerately. Chihiro nodded.

"How long have I been asleep for?"

Haku shrugged. "One, one and a half hours maybe? It's coming into the evening now. You should lie down a little longer."

That idea didn't really suit Chihiro. She felt sticky and smelt of river water all over. "I think I'm going to have a bath and freshen up," she muttered wearily and threw her legs over the lounge. On a scarf rack in the corner, Chihiro's sarong hung from one curled hook. Haku nodded and allowed the woman to walk slowly up the stairs. With a sigh, he wiped his hands on a tea towel and went back to making dinner.

Chihiro reclined back in the moderately sized bathtub and sighed contently. She washed off the smell of the river, however subtle it was and ran a comb through her tangled hair but still, could not shake the dull ache of her head. It wasn't as painful as it was annoying; an irritating thump out of place as her body felt fine. For a while, she thought about what Haku had told her, but finding that thinking hurt her head a little too much, she immediately stopped. Sometimes it was just nice not to think; to go with the flow to say, and see where it would take her.

Dressing in loose, light clothes and pulling her hair back, Chihiro descended and followed a beautiful, rich scent into the kitchen where the dragon was cooking a tomato-based dish in a deep pot.

"Hello domestic Haku," she smiled and sat at the counter. He was sipping on a drink on the rocks, obviously relaxing and enjoying his time away.

"Hello naked Chihiro," he replied teasingly, his eyes not turning to the pot. When they did, he feigned disappointment and went, "Oh…"

She laughed and poured herself a tall glassful of chilled water from a pitcher. Haku stirred the pot slowly; his weight leant on one leg before he let out a little yawn.

"My head is still sore," Chihiro commented as she took a big gulp of water.

Haku nodded rather solemnly. "It will pass; you need to drink water, have something to eat and then have a good night's sleep.'

"Speaking of food, what are you making there?"

Haku grinned. "Surprise."

Chihiro narrowed her eyes. "I don't like surprises..."

Plopping the lid on the deep pot and turning the heat down on the rather modern cooking top, Haku gave Chihiro a wicked smile. "I'm going upstairs for a shower. Don't peek in the pot, or you'll be punished."

Chihiro giggled a little girlishly as Haku wiped his hands on the tea towel and then threw it in the sink. "Incentive," she said playfully and Haku gave Chihiro a meaningful look before heading up the stairs.

Chihiro tinkered around the kitchen; had some drinks and lit some half-melted candles Haku had lying around. The dragon came back down the stairs leisurely smelling fresh and wearing a simple pair of boxers and a shirt; Chihiro laughed a little, they were a little past getting dressed up for each other.

_I think it's a little bit the opposite now, _grinned Chihiro as Haku served up a lovely steaming dish of some sort of marinara. Picking up a fork, Chihiro picked at her food sceptically.

"What's the matter, Chihiro?" asked Haku with a quirked eyebrow as he ate his own food.

"… I'm just… well… what is this, Haku?"

He laughed. "I'm not telling you until you eat at least one bite of it."

Chihiro twirled the tomato sauce on her fork. She didn't want to believe Haku but tasted the sauce and the delicate meat on the fork. It was tangy and yet sweet and the meat was easy to eat and sort of sweet. Chihiro nodded curtly, having too much pride and being the stubborn type, and would not admit to Haku that the dish was rather delicious. "Edible," she said as if announcing a final judgement as a critic. Haku laughed well naturedly. "It is fish, isn't it?"

Haku nodded. "Being the stubborn girl you are, you wouldn't have it any other way that me little less than force feeding it down your throat. Do you like it, at least?"

Chihiro shrugged and knew she wasn't going to give Haku the satisfaction of knowing how good the dish was. His head was big enough so she sufficed for, "It's alright."

Haku grinned, almost knowing Chihiro was teasing him but said nothing. He ate, feeling suddenly very hungry. Today had been a trying day; Zeniba, the river and his connections with Chihiro – an early night would be in order. But thinking they had another three days all alone to do whatever they wished made Haku feel kind of beautifully lazily, as well as spark a small feeling of warmth in his stomach at thinking what could be finished that they had started this weekend. Peeking over to Chihiro, who has hungry as he was, if not a little more, he wondered if Chihiro had been thinking about… well, their coupling. He knew she probably would have because when she finished her meal, Chihiro stretched and yawned and said, "I think I'm going to hit the hay early."

Haku nodded, figuring out her little saying meant sleep. "As am I."

"Haku?"

"Hmm?" his eyes flicked up from where he was gathering his dishes.

"I can sleep in your bed tonight, can't I? With you?"

He tried to push off the cheeky grin on his face, but Chihiro caught it and smiled. "Can I?"

"Of course."

Chihiro could not sleep. Even with Haku by her side, she couldn't sleep. The night had started with his arms wrapped around her protectively and that was comfortable; she had drifted off a little, but then woken up again not too long after. Haku had rolled away from her in her sleep, hugging his pillow and lying on his stomach. Chihiro huffed and looked up at the ceiling.

_Great_… she huffed. _I'm exhausted but I can't get to sleep. How the hell does that work?_

Chihiro didn't have the heart to wake up Haku. Why should he lose sleep as well? And, judging by the rate that he didn't try anything remotely amorous for perhaps a little pre-sleeping activity, Chihiro assumed he was just as exhausted as she was, if not more.

Hauling her legs off the side of the bed, Chihiro grunted a little and stumbled to her feet. Maybe a midnight snack would do wonders; or a short walk. Stumbling down the cold, stone staircase, Chihiro bypassed the kitchen entirely and slipped out of the front door and into the small cavern, dark at midnight but illuminated by the water, by strange reflective fungi that caught the filtering moon rays. The large Itchika fish's scales glowed in the moonlight, tropical pink and greens and blues; spectacular fish that seemed to light up the entire lake as they drifted around. The whole cavern was a kind of haunting place as the water reflections danced on the cool brown stone and as Chihiro moved closer to the white sandy shore of the lake, she felt a familiar pressure in her mind.

_Haku…_ she said softly inwardly, suddenly realising that the dragon sleeping in the bed upstairs and the water at her feet were the same entity. Suddenly, she understood. She felt safe. _Haku…_

There was no difference being with Haku or the river, safe for his physical appearance; but the personality was the same; kind and gentle and totally in love with her. Chihiro waded a little deeper into the river, told him how she was scared of the giant fish, and how she had to keep her head above water if she did indeed swim with him. Haku seemed to understand because slowly the giant fish dived deep underwater and she knew that they had gone to another cavern of the river to rest; something told her that.

_I will swim, but I want to stay by the house_, she told him gently and somehow knew that he would understand. Every so slowly, Chihiro gasped as she took off her clothes and slipped into the water in only her underwear.

The water was nice, cool and clear and Chihiro felt like she was gliding instead of swimming. She spared a thought to what other inhabitants Haku had around in his depths, but didn't care much for it. She found a nice ledge and shuffled onto it, wringing out her hair and feeling contented just to have his presence around her now that she understood it.

The river wanted to show her things, Haku wanted to show her things and suddenly she saw ripples running through the water. Chihiro wanted to be scared; her mind reverting back to an image of what caused the ripples to be large, grey and with three rows of teeth, but she knew Haku trusted it, and so she trusted it. The presence of him a slight pressure soothed her and when a wet woman appeared by Chihiro's feet, she squeaked at her smooth, shimmering, transparent skin, like onion skin and her large brown baby-eyes framed by irregular large, curled lashes.

"Hello Miss," spoke the woman softly. "You are the dragon's lover."

Chihiro nodded a little dumbly as the woman scooted back a little bit from the ledge, and Chihiro got a glimpse of a large, green scaled tail under the water.

Mermaid.

Haku smiled against her mind at the realisation she had never thought mermaids existed let alone seen one before. Sometimes this human made him laugh; to think that she had believed in another world for most of her life, believed in him, a dragon and a boy and a river, and yet had not fathomed that other legends could possibly exist.

The mermaid braided Chihiro's hair gently, her long yet elegant fingers separating strands of chocolate hair. The mermaid told Chihiro of her life in the seas, lingering with fishes and going with the warm currents near coral reefs. She told her of the beauty of underwater coral reefs she had seen, hundreds of times better than anything the human world had. Haku had allowed her to stay within the river and she came and went wherever she wanted. The mermaid said her name was Cassiopeia and she was beautiful. Her hair was as black as the night at midnight and it cascaded down her back and shoulders, to the fins of her rear. Her hair was a little mattered with a bit of reed from the bottom of the riverbed. Chihiro's hair was completely braided when Cassiopeia commented that she should rest and then disappeared under the water.

Chihiro felt mindlessly content and tired, her limbs were weary and her mind and eyes were heavy. It felt as if the river was pushing her towards the shore and drowsily, Chihiro pulled on a shirt, not bothering to put on her pants. Stepping into the house, Chihiro made her way up the staircase and dropped her pants on the floor. Haku was still sleeping peacefully, his back to her and was hugging his pillow; rather undisturbed by Chihiro's sudden removal. She slipped in beside him as the big spoon, only in underwear and a shirt and slipped her hands underneath Haku's arms, splaying them out over his chest. At the slight disturbance, Haku groaned a little and then sighed, before he said rather hoarsely. "You went swimming…"

Chihiro nodded against the back of his neck. "I did."

"I know..," he sighed and swivelled around so that Chihiro's hands were sprawled out over his back and she was nestling in his chest. "I felt it – I knew what you were doing. You'd never seen a mermaid before."

"I think I finally understand your relationships with your river. Not entirely, albeit, but a little more than I first did."

He rumbled lowly in his throat and smiled. "Good," he hushed and bent his head to ghost his lips across hers. "I'm happy." Then he yawned. "Sleep now Chihiro… I'm very tired. Sleep now…"

Chihiro smiled and nestled into her warm dragon.

* * *

><p>This was a strange chapter, but I hope you all liked it!<p>

Thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter who were:

**Guest, Rose of Apollo, oweeos, Geeks Love Books, Vegetalover135, Kim Taro, BarbieGotMunyest1998, ziggy-zee, Have a Nice Dream, sahra213, Tearing Rain, Sokka2Me, Randomsam123, Air1997, Miko Potter** and **LaurenvBelladonna.**

Thank you all, and thanks to those who entered the competition - as you can see, we have a winner! **Oweeo** won the competition with her beautiful cover! There's a link to view it full on my profile, so make sure you all check it out and give Oweeo some love for her time and effort! (Do it) :D.

She also won the 4 chapters in advance, so yay to her!

Anyway, so next time on the Path of Water: Will Haku and Chihiro get the break away they need? Or will unforseen circumstances cut their time short?

Please remember to **review**, and then go check out Oweeo's work! 

~Arlia'Devi


	35. XXXV: Afternoon Delight

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away in any respect; all rights go to Hayao Miyazaki and associates. I make no money from this.

**A/N**: By no surpirse, this is the chapter most people have been waiting for. The story is now rated** M**, so be pre-warned this chapter contains a lemon, which has been edited to abide by this websites rating guidelines.

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

**XXXV: Afternoon Delight**

Rin sighed and looked over the paperwork she still had to do on Haku's desk. Slumping into his office chair, she picked up a quill and began to sign her name as acting manager over things Haku had marked to sign. Other things, such as a trade agreement with another rival bathhouse were denied and Rin used it as kindle for the fireplace.

She didn't feel bad in doing paperwork in Haku's chambers – she did it quite often in fact. His desk had all the stationary; the stamp and the wax to make the seal, a nice view over the gardens and pigsties to the west and with the shoji open a little, it was rather breezy. She could tell why Haku preferred shifting through paper work than working with the sometimes annoying, sometimes worth less than their money guests. Rin snuffed – she hated working with the guests. That was a job for the cat.

Rin sighed and signed her name again, dipping the quill back in the ink. She didn't mind filling in for the dragon; not really. True, at first she was a little irked he was planning on surprising Chihiro and going away for four days; he'd only just recovered from his poisoning, but was adamant that they both needed some time away. Thinking good deeds give their own rewards, Rin had taken up the duties without a snigger or complaint. They did deserve it, anyhow.

Life around the bathhouse was hard; gossiping, guests, work, asshole frogs to deal with, so who could blame that the dragon and human wanted a little holiday together? Haku hadn't had a real holiday for the past twenty years, save the time he spent at his river, though that was work in it's own sense.

_Good deeds will bring their own rewards_, huffed Rin as she folded another document - letter Haku had penned and signed to another spirit. Nothing of interest; the dragon was as normally dull in his socialities.

_What Chihiro sees in him is a complete mystery…_ grinned the sable spirit, and yet the human was hopelessly, head over heels in love with the man-dragon, and he was just as enthusiastic if not more about her. _Love's definitely strange_…

A whole pile of papers down and Rin heard something rattle in the master bedroom. Dismissing it, she started back to work until she heard it again. And again. And again. Like the rattle of shoji, and then she heard the whole door shoot open. This was the second top floor! Who ever had managed to sneak in was obviously someone not to be dealt with lightly

Grabbing whatever was around – a decorative yet completely functional staff with two steel-capped ends, Rin stalked into the master bedroom to confront whatever the hell it was who had the audacity to sneak in like a dog.

"Put 'em up," growled Rin and brandished the staff.

"Huh?" the confused thunder god blinked for a moment before clearing his throat. "… Is Haku not around? Who are you?"

Rin crouched down low and stared at this tall man, dressed in robes almost as white as the hair on his head. "No he's not. Now get lost!" Rin spat and stabbed the staff with force forward a little, though not enough as it would actually reach the god in front of her.

Raijin smiled toothily. "There's been some mistake. I'm not an intruder – I am Haku's friend, Raijin."

Rin frowned and got to her feet then, rather confused. Her grasp on the staff loosened a little. "Raijin?" she muttered. "God of thunder?"

"So you do know me?" he smiled sweetly if not a little smugly, his tone casual and completely unfazed by the dangerous weapon being put to him. "And your name is?"

"Rin," muttered the sable spirit. "I'm managing the bathhouse while Haku is away."

"And where is Haku?"

Rin frowned. "Not for you to know."

But Raijin was not that stupid, nor was he going to give up that easily. "With his human, I would assume?"

Rin remained silent, knowing that it would give the god the answer anyway.

"At least tell me this," sighed Raijin, realising the woman would give out no information on Haku's whereabouts. "Will he be gone long?"

"Come back at the end of the week," she bit out.

Raijin hummed softly and fondled with his large rod, touching the pointy tip with his finger idly. He looked to Rin, an obviously very athletic woman as she was all muscle. Her face was hard and angular, but rather pretty when she was angry. Chocolate hair was pulled back into a classic tie at the back of her head. Raijin studied the staff in the woman's hands and then said, "That's a nice looking weapon."

Rin's eyes dropped to the tipped staff. "Oh yeah…," she muttered rather sheepishly and played with the staff in her hands. "I grabbed it off the wall. I don't think Haku would be happy with me if he found it stained with blood." Raijin smiled and Rin shuffled her feet on the floor, her lips and mouth suddenly dry. "Do you… do you want some breakfast or something? A bath while you're here?"

Raijin grinned and stepped towards the sable spirit. "Sure."

* * *

><p>Chihiro was awake before Haku, which was strange since she was the last to get to sleep. She lied awake in his bed for a long while, feeling his breath against the back of her neck. It was obvious he was dead to the world.<p>

Untangling herself from Haku's body, her stomach was rumbling and she didn't bother pulling on some pants as she walked down to the kitchen and sifted through the very little Haku had in his pantry. Padding back up the stairs and into Haku's room, he had rolled over and was hugging Chihiro's pillow, his face buried in the plush. Slipping in beside him, Haku must have registered the change against the mattress or body heat because he muttered and rolled against Chihiro again. Grunting slightly, Chihiro would have never known the dragon was so cuddly in bed.

"Chihiro…," murmured Haku as his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Hakuu…," she whined playfully and the drowsy dragon grunted in her ear. "I'm hungry." He ignored her. "Haaa-_kuuu_."

"Fine," he growled and launched himself up and over Chihiro's body until he could swing his legs over the side of the bed with a large, long, loud yawn.

"Poor sleepy dragon…," Chihiro murmured and rolled in the silken sheets, peeking up at the man who was attempting to wake up. Haku stretched his arms up and over his head before pulling the curtains open and letting the sun that filtered through the holes of the cavern.

"I'm hungry," he ribbed in a poor imitation of Chihiro's voice, making Haku sound like a fool. "Feed me Haku, I'm hungry, Hakuu," his voice got further away as he descended the stairs.

Chihiro laughed and rolled her eyes, pulling on a pair of shorts and tailing the dragon down the stairs. He made her bacon and eggs, and well, Chihiro eyed the pork suspiciously. But she was grateful for the large feed later that afternoon as after a nice soak in the tub, complimented by some very expensive oils she'd stolen from Haku's cupboard and a walk around the meadows and daylight parts of his river which meandered along the forest. He tugged her along, hand-in-hand smiling lazily and kissing Chihiro under the sun.

His home was lovely and every place he took her to seemed to become more beautiful than the next. There were the hot springs hidden deep within glistening caves, of which Haku assured that they could try out before they made their way back to the bathhouse. Then there was the forest and the flowery meadows with the river, water as clear as day, which floated through an entirely tranquil scene. Chihiro could see herself with a book under the shady trees, though she wouldn't fall asleep again, save for the forest sprites she'd encountered sniffing through her backpack. The giant Itchaki fish had swam their way back into the lagoon and were lazily swimming around by the time they made their way back to the house.

Wandering into the kitchen, Chihiro made a garden salad for lunch while Haku wandered out by the river and fixed a few things. He ended up being rather late for lunch, dripping wet with muddy feet and quickly grabbed a towel and switched clothes before coming down for lunch.

"What are you going to do this afternoon?" Chihiro asked Haku leisurely across the table. He offered her a nice grin.

"Laze around all afternoon; read a book, have a nap in the sun. Generally lounge around."

"I thought you hated mindlessly lounging around?"

"But you would be lounging around with me," he corrected with a sly grin as he collected the plates and left them by the sink. He strung his arms around Chihiro's waist and kissed her delicately.

Chihiro giggled and stretched up Haku's body and stroked the ends of his damp hair, allowing his tongue to slip inside her mouth. Dishes crashed somewhere behind them, but they paid little notice as Chihiro pressed her body against his softly, grinning through the kiss.

Breaking off, Chihiro offered a devilish grin before she stood on her tip-toes and began to softly kiss down Haku's throat, a little frustrated with how high the collar was on his tunic. With butterflies flittering around in her stomach, Chihiro made her intention clear and, while pressing her body against his a little harder, bit the smooth yet thick skin of the base of his throat, causing Haku's eyes to roll back into his head. He groaned loudly. Chihiro snickered.

Gathering up her courage and fuelled by the fire sparking in her abdomen, Chihiro said saucily, "I have an idea, but it's a little bit more energetic than lounging around, if you're interested?"

Haku's hand squeezed her rear and he bent his head to whisper huskily, "Tell me more?"

Chihiro whimpered and smirked. They were a long way from the bathhouse, there would be no interruptions. The anticipation was great, and butterflies erupted in her stomach. Chihiro felt a little light-headed. "Well… we are all alone now. We're not going to be interrupted…"

"Will we take this out of the kitchen, then?" Haku asked, dipping low and Chihiro saw just how much his emerald eyes had darkened and smouldered. It was all she could do as to nod when Haku scooped her up and cradled her to his chest, smoothly ascending the staircases and ceremoniously kicking open the door to his bedroom. The bed had been made and it's covers were pristine and neatly tucked, each pillow in the right place.

That was utterly destroyed when Haku slid Chihiro's body over the silken covers and covered it with his own. She gasped his name when his body rubbed her in such a compromising position, but she quickly recovered to his sweet, tear-jerking kisses that made her heart ache for how much he loved her.

Sun streamed through the light white curtains that drifted in the slight wind that smelt refreshingly of running water. When the tip of his tongue touched Chihiro's, she granted him access to the sugary recesses of her mouth as one hands buried itself in his damp locks and another ran up and down his toned back. Suddenly, realising the amount of clothing between them, Chihiro grunted and twisted free of Haku's roaming hands.

"Huh?" the dragon frowned, confused. He was getting mixed ideas here, her body and scent told him that she wanted him, but she was squirming to get away. When her hand pressed against his chest and pushed him up to lean on his knees, Haku had wondered what he'd done wrong. Slowly, he began to understand when Chihiro's hand meandered down his chest, feeling the skin's warmth through the cotton of the t-shirt before she hooked her fingers under the hem and pulled it up. Haku eagerly complied and shivered as Chihiro's hands explored the regions of his chest, highlighted perfectly by the afternoon sun. The grey pants hung low on his hips, giving Chihiro just a mouth-watering idea of what may be underneath. Her fingers trembled as her heart raced.

Offering a shaky if not nervous smile, Chihiro leant back against the pillows and was kissed softly again, feeling Haku's hands slide under her shirt. That was the next to go before he said in a rasped voice;

"The best thing about last night…," he breathed against the hot skin of her jaw. "I know that while you were swimming, you were wearing very little clothing." Her pants suddenly dropped to the floor, exposing a pair of very attractive lacy undergarments that left very little to the imagination. "Chihiro?"

She moaned in reply as his eyes were hazed over in lust and a small growl rumbled in the back of his throat. He kissed her lips hungrily and then said, "I want you."

He touched her in places no man had ever touched her with hands; down her hips and sides, skimming over silky fabrics she wore, eliciting gasps of pleasure and sweet murmurings of his name. The afternoon sun was beautiful against her alabaster skin, highlighting the creaminess of her thighs and the strip of skin between her breasts. Haku had thought to make an effort; to make it romantic but he suddenly realised that in making a nice meal, and lighting candles, he would never be able to capture the perfect moment to make love for the first time. Here, on a sunny afternoon, it was beautiful and it was perfect and as he kissed a trail of open-mouthed, yet soft kisses down Chihiro's throat, he wondered what in the world was this garment across her chest and how in the world did he get it off?

Noticing Haku's fumbling with the bra, Chihiro laughed a little at his slowly growing frustration. "Don't ruin it," she murmured affectionately, rubbing her thumb across his cheek. "My other one is wet. Here," she replaced her hands near her back and unhooked the clasp, slowly and very shyly slipping it off her shoulders and onto the floor.

For a moment, Haku just looked. Unmoving. Unspeaking. He just looked and made Chihiro feel very self conscious. When she moved to cover herself under his intense gaze, he caught her wrist and kissed the inside softly. "Sorry," he whispered, his breath tickling her skin. "I've never seen a woman like… _this_."

Chihiro laughed and adjusted so that she was comfortable with the dragon kneeling between her legs. "Well," she said softly, her voice not disguising how nervous she really was. "I've never let a man see me like this, either."

His hand caressed her flat stomach. "I am honoured," he whispered sweetly. "I have loved you since the day I met you… Chihiro," she whimpered as he cupped her cheeks in her hand. "You are my soul mate. I want to give everything to you, Chihiro… I _love_ you. This," he touched his chest, "Is a promise of body. You already have my heart and my soul, my life, now I want to give you my body – of no one else has had, if you'll accept it."

Chihiro's lip quivered a little and her eyes frantically searched Haku's eyes for something, but all she found was adoration, love and honesty, and that made her heart wrench all the more. He rubbed tears she didn't know she had been shedding before Chihiro sobbed, "No more talking," and kissed him passionately. A growled out reply of "Good" was her answer.

Kissing Chihiro, Haku unfastened the buttons of his pants and rather awkwardly kicked those off and onto the floor, leaving his body only clothed in a fundoshi, which, like Chihiro's more… _modern_ fundoshi, left very little to the imagination. She rubbed her thighs against his, which, like hers, were hairless and smooth from being a water dragon. He leant over and kissed her slowly, intent on cherishing this moment with her. Chihiro didn't mind – she was in no rush.

"I like yours better than mine," he muttered playfully and kissed her naval.

They proceeded to explore each other's bodies with just hands for a long time after that, slowly learning how to love each other properly. Haku would grin and look up at Chihiro once in a while and his eyes would be so full of love and amazement and downright _naughtiness_ as if he truly couldn't believe his luck, and that Chihiro was the most amazing thing on earth he'd ever seen. That part was sweet and tender, and his kisses were soft until Haku began exploring with his mouth. That was when things began to heat up in more ways than one.

Her arousal barraged his nostrils like the most potent, utterly intoxicating, desiring scent he'd ever smelt and he knew he was designed to act with it. He moaned softly in her ear as Chihiro grazed her nails across his back. She attempted to kiss down his neck, grazing her teeth and hearing him groan. She bit as hard as she could when his pleas for it "harder" were breathed heated into her ear, and she complied, knowing that her teeth would never damage his skin too considerably. Somehow she knew he liked it rough; he was a dragon, Rin had warned her, so there were no surprise there.

It was getting too much to handle anymore. Her body was on fire as Haku's hands and lips caressed her, pleased her and _teased_ her, touching her everywhere except for the triangle between her legs that throbbed in anticipation that was never met. She whimpered his name in a plea she hope he would accept and suddenly, his lips were back at her ear, whispering hot words and the last of their clothes were gone.

The room was spinning; darkness was being leaked into the side of her vision as Haku suckled on her earlobe. Her body was on fire and had a layer of sweat coating it. The sun that filtered through the window was almost blinding. Though Haku's lips were just by her ear; his voice sounded a long way away.

"Is this what you want?" he asked tenderly though his mind was running at a million miles an hour. His body was on fire, he wanted to touch her, to quench the instincts that told him the warmth pooling at the pit of his stomach could be very, _very_ nice.

Chihiro nodded and bit her lip.

"Say it," he demanded. "I want to hear you say it, Chihiro."

She let out a shaky breath and blinked a few times, trying to engage her brain through the haze of lust. "I want you, Haku…."

He noted how she didn't say 'please'; she never had to beg for his attention, he would give it all to her if only she was willing. He aligned his body and cupped her cheeks into her hands. "Yes," he kissed her lips. "I want you too."

It was beginning to get hard to see. "…I want you," her voice sounded far away, like she was underwater. "… Need you. Now."

First, Chihiro felt very little – a kind of stretching feeling but not uncomfortably so. Then, there was a strange twinge that shocked her more than anything, and Haku stilled as she let out a quick gasp and dug her fingers into his back.

"Are you alright?" he grunted and leant up on his hands to give the woman some space. "We should stop, I-,"

"Haku," Chihiro snapped the dragon back to attention. "It's fine. I was just a little surprised."

He seemed a little apprehensive. "I don't know…," he muttered out. "I don't know how to do this and know I'm not hurting you…"

Chihiro smiled and ushered for him to lean back down against her body. She kissed him tenderly before whispering, "Sometimes, you have to listen to your instincts on what feels right." She caught the deep blush on his cheekbones and found it rather amusing considering their position. "Don't be embarrassed, _koishii_," she said softly, noting how he pricked up at the adoration. "I know what I love."

Haku licked his lips and shivered visibly, his emerald eyes watered and easy to read. Chihiro had never seen him so open and emotionally raw and then she laughed despite it all, despite knowing the deep implications of spirit joining. She didn't care; she wanted all of him, so deeply and wholly it made her heart ache of how much this dragon meant to her. His cheeks were stained lightly in pink and for a moment, despite their compromising position, Haku just took the time to kiss her; to feel the skin of her neck, then down her chest, stomach until he came to kiss her navel. Time lost all meaning; Chihiro didn't know if it had been five minutes or five hours, nor did she care. After a while, she caught Haku's cheek as the dragon scrambled back into position, smiled softly and kissed him gently and tried to tell him what she couldn't speak. Haku understood.

Experimentally, his hips pushed forward, though he was always careful. Suddenly, his head dropped and he let out a deep, satisfying moan. He snapped his hips forward a few more times before Haku found a gentle yet satisfying rhythm and Chihiro touched his body with tender caresses, her breath suddenly getting caught in her throat as intense pleasure surged through her body. Their bodies became laced with sweat and Chihiro's legs began to get delightfully tingly as Haku kicked the speed up a notch and she wrapped them around Haku's hips because it seemed like a good idea. She whimpered against his lips, feeling and tasting his hot breath on her own; and then Haku pushed his forehead into the pillow, groaning loudly in Chihiro's ear. She panted as the pleasure grew greater and her skin grew hotter and Haku's nose and lips nuzzled her brow as he moaned against her skin. Chihiro closed her eyes and whimpered. The feel of Haku's sweat-slicked skin on hers, the feel of him like no other was insane. The sound of him panting and moaning against her ear and the taste of him upon her tongue. It suddenly became too much and she was vaguely aware she had cried out as pleasure she'd never experience before coursed through her body. Chihiro tried to hold Haku, but he was moving frantically, panting and his eyes screwed tightly shut before he stilled almost instantly, grunting once and then again, before sucking in a tight breath and falling limp over her body.

Chihiro caught her own breath before Haku, resting on her chest, looked up at her blearily. Obviously unable to be coherent, he moved his hand to cup Chihiro's cheek and rub it softly before he slumped and closed his eyes again. Haku was utterly spent and Chihiro adjusted herself a little, pulling Haku to lie beside her and pulled the sheets down and over their sweating bodies.

Haku murmured a little and nuzzled Chihiro's jaw, liking the way she smelt of herself and also now of him. His scent had twisted around, caressing and complimenting her beguiling scent. She looked at him with wide eyes and he smiled softly at her astonishment. It had been amazing; and he kissed her softly.

"I love you…," he smiled drowsily and closed his eyes.

"I love you too," she replied, pushing back his hair from his eyes and smoothing it over. She kissed each drooping eyelid as Haku let out a shaky breath.

"Did I… did I hurt you?"

She shook her head. "No. You were very gentle. I feel amazing."

Haku smiled through his drowsiness. The afternoon rays floated through the window and with shaking legs, Chihiro stumbled over to close the curtains, knowing that though the dragon was drowsy, his eyes would be studying the woman's naked form. She smiled and slipped in next to the dragon who kissed her slowly in long, wet kisses, running his hands up and down her back and rumbling softly.

"It was equally as amazing for me," he smiled back, tucking a curl behind Chihiro's ear and stifling a yawn. "Mind blowing – I'd never experienced anything like it." The dragon was having a hard time staying awake, and attempted to maintain a normal conversation before Chihiro laughed and said,

"We should rest, Haku. I'm tired." She smiled sweetly before attempting to say humourously, "You wore me out."

This, however, only made Haku all the more worried. Fear he had indeed hurt her in some form or another, he asked, "Are you hungry? Thirsty? Do you want-,"

"Haku," Chihiro sighed at the dragon's needless worry. Trust him to get so worried on what the human race did regularly. "Stop it… I'm fine." He was sticky and hot, but her scent was soothing and her body warmth comforting. When he was finally assured Chihiro was okay – a quick sniffing over, it seemed, was enough to assure him she wasn't bleeding, or injured in any way, though the way he intently sniffed around her shoulder had Chihiro thinking she smelt rather abhorrently. All of that aside, Chihiro soon found herself taking a spell, and Haku was not too far behind her.

* * *

><p>For a long time Haku lied unmoving in his large bed, just feeling Chihiro rest in his arms, her strong back from the work she'd been doing recently, how her legs intertwined with his and his arms wrapped around her bare stomach. Chihiro's hair smelt of the oils she used; scented with jasmine and soft musky vanilla, and much of her own naturally alluring scent.<p>

She whimpered and moaned slightly, shuffling in his arms to get a little more comfortable. It was getting late in the afternoon, and though he loathed to wake her now, she would not sleep at night if she slept any longer.

_Not that we will get to sleep tonight, with any luck_, Haku grinned and lowered his lips to Chihiro's ear. "Wake up, Chihiro," he whispered and then pressed his lips to the junction of her ear and jaw. Chihiro groaned and rolled in his embrace, Haku's voice in her ear doing very little to awake her. He tried a different approach now her lips were in reach.

Chihiro moaned and her eyes fluttered open as she felt a lingering, coaxing feeling on her lips, only to realise Haku was kissing her. When his lips left hers, she smiled lazily at the man of her affections and said, "What a wonderful way to wake up."

Haku smiled, and, his teasing nature obviously creeping back now that he was no longer a nervous, embarrassed first-time lover, "Well, I tried shaking you and dumping cold water, but it just didn't do the trick." Chihiro laughed and shoved him. "Speaking of water; what's your inclination on taking a bath?"

A bath was a good idea. Chihiro felt sticky and sweaty, and she probably smelt a little. Her muscles ached a little, especially between her thighs, but that was normal considering the circumstances. She nodded and attempted to shuffle to get up, but Haku would not have a bar of it. Hearing the water was already running in the ensuite, Chihiro was scooped up into his arms and he rather ceremoniously carried her to the steaming, frothy bathtub before easing her down so she could step in.

"Are you getting in?" she cocked an eyebrow back to the dragon as he held one hand to steady her as Chihiro stepped into the mind-numbingly good water.

"And let you have all the fun?" he said and eased into the water himself, sliding to sit by Chihiro's side in the tub. "I told you the next time you should bathe with me. This time, I can look all I want."

Chihiro laughed and felt she was blushing, though she didn't really know why. Hadn't this man seen everything of her already? Making love with the sun streaming in had made sure of that, though Chihiro thought it was to the advantage on her side, being able to see her lover's body so clearly. Romantic aspect of candles aside, you didn't really get a good look at the other person's body. Chihiro got a good look, and she could look all she wanted. The dragon was her property; his body belonged to her in the spirit sense. He had pledged that to her just a few hours ago, though he didn't have to. Sex could be meaningless, just as it could be in the human world; Rin often had casual sex; but Haku had pledged his body to her, and she had done the same. They owned each other for the duration of their relationship, and cheating on someone you had pledged was a grievous crime.

_Not that I'd ever want anyone else_, Chihiro snickered and then sighed as poured a handful of warm water over her shoulders before he started kissing the warm path down her neck and shoulders, a soapy loofah rubbing down her back in large, scrubbing circles. Haku's lips and mouth were hotter than the warm water and he decided to kiss every inch that he washed. With some scented candles burning and no natural light filtering through into the room, it was a nice way to get to know her lover's body. Haku seemed to enjoy washing Chihiro down immensely, and when the loofah switched hands, Chihiro found that she found it just as appealing.

"Hungry?" he rumbled when they resembled a prune considerably. Chihiro nodded and was helped out of the bath and wrapped in a fluffy robe.

Haku scooped her up into his arms and with a devilish smile, placed her back on the bed. When he began to unfasten her robe, Chihiro laughed and said, "I thought you were going to make me some food?"

Haku kissed down her stomach and murmured, "Hmm… I asked if you were hungry," he pushed her up the bed and against the pillows. Capturing her lips, Haku ended with, "And you said 'yes'." Chihiro laughed as she tumbled through the blankets. "But Haku, I just had a bath!"

Eventually, Haku did get around to serving dinner, and though they were only wearing bathrobes; too lazy and not caring to get dressed, it was not chilly. Haku was practically glowing and every now and then he'd give a soft, lulling smile. "Do you like it?"

Chihiro nodded and said, "Haku, I am so damn hungry you could serve me up a rotting fish corpse and I'd still eat it," she sighed and twirled the pasta around her fork. "No, it's really nice. In all honesty."

"Good," he smiled back. "I was thinking tomorrow… I want to take you up to the mountains. I am a river god by birth, but I've sort of… adopted the mountains that surround my river. Does that sound good? There are some very interesting places around…"

Chihiro shrugged. "Yeah, that sounds great, Haku – but it means we have to get a good night sleep."

Haku winked. "Eat your dinner, my little human. And then we'll see about that good night sleep."

* * *

><p>Yay! Thanks to those who reviewed last week... and they were:<p>

**Guest, BlueMonkeyDoll, Guest, michelle88222, Jeanie, AlphaWolfcat, Courtney Ravensdale, Miko Potter, CrossroadxOFxVesper, I'm Have a Nice Dream, LaurenvBelladonna, doglover500, Guest, Sokka2Me, Prongsy's Girl, SkeletonSweetHeart, DemonChild94, FlutterbyBella** &** Guest.**

It's really annoying that they call an anonymous review 'guest' (well, I think it is anyway). I'd actually really love to know who you are, so if you could sign your name at the bottom that would be uber helpful, then I can thank you properly (five people named as 'guest' is unattractive). :D Coolio.

Also, shout out to **Sokka2Me**, who was worried that the worst was going to happen.

_must you always say "Will this or this happen?" it's almost always the bad thing_

Haha, well, the good thing happened, so it's all right. :)  
><em><br>_

I'm a bit squished for time right now, but I don't have much else to say:

Next time on the Path of Water: The holiday continues!

Please remember to leave a quick** review!**

**~ Arlia'Devi**


	36. XXXVI: An Adamant Question

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away in any respect; all rights go to Hayao Miyazaki and associates. I make no money from this. Or "Romeo and Juliet" by the Dire Straits – although it's only an allusion within the story.

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

**XXXVI: An Adamant Question**

Chihiro awoke mid-morning and rolled out of Haku's arms, stretching and yawning. The dragon rumbled a little and yawned himself, and his hands reached out for Chihiro's bare hips, pulling her flush against his equally naked body. Their clothes were pooled on a floor in a sort of casual neat pile on Haku's side and after a tumble in the sheets. Previously, Chihiro announced, with a wink, she needed something to tire her out. Perhaps a nice stroll or some light jogging, she had teased Haku when she'd noticed him lying a little provocatively on the bed, his shirt unbuttoned and revealing some creamy chest, his brow perked and his lips turned up while his hand circled his space beside him.

"I think of an activity that's more for well… two people," he grinned.

True to his word though, Haku told Chihiro she needed her rest a little before midnight and he was happy to snooze as well. It had been a beautiful, lazy day and recalling the memory of making love that afternoon brought about a wave of tingles through his body. She slept soundly and after a while of thinking about nothing in particular, he fell asleep with Chihiro tucked under his chin and his arms wrapped around her cool back.

After stumbling out of bed, Haku and Chihiro had a shower, a _non-eventful_ shower because he was adamant, much to Chihiro's unannounced disappointment, that he wanted to have breakfast and set out early to wherever it was they were going. Getting dressed in simple clothes, the tunic and cuffed-pants that seemed to be the backbone of fashion in these parts, Haku made breakfast rather wordlessly and after feeding Chihiro to the brim, he announced that they should set out.

"Where are we going, anywhere?" grinned Chihiro as Haku grasped her hand and lead her out into the glowing lagoon.

"You'll see," he replied with a teasing smile and wandered to the entrance. It was a stunning day outside, the sun was a little warm and Chihiro rolled up her cuffed pants to her knees. Haku knew the directions to this unknown destination and as they wandered through the scrubland, climbing higher and higher, Chihiro's legs began to tire and her lungs became tight. She tugged on Haku's hand and he turned, not even slightly puffed from the climb. He noticed her sharp breaths, her red cheeks and watery eyes.

"Is everything alright, Chihiro?" Haku frowned, worry flittering across his face.

"Is it much higher?" she asked and he shook his head. "The air is thinner up here. Usually it wouldn't faze me, like flying, but with physical exercise of climbing, I'm not getting enough air."

Haku grinned, but was genuinely concerned as he rubbed Chihiro's shoulder. "Would you like me to carry you?"

"No, it's fine."

"Not long to go now, anyway."

"You're still not going to tell me where we're going, or where we are for starters?"

"We're up in the mountains," he replied rather cheerily and Chihiro rolled her eyes. That much she had gathered, considering they were walking up a rocky trail on the side of a slope with rolling hills taking up much of the foreground around them. Stupid smug dragon.

After five or so minutes, Haku slowed his pace and it occurred to Chihiro that he was looking for something. Evidently, finding that something after darting out of sight for a moment, he returned with an earnestly excited smile and took Chihiro's hand. "Come with me, love," he grinned and tugged Chihiro forward. "Quickly."

"I'm coming as fast as I can," Chihiro replied, her mind noting the double meaning behind her words and hoping Haku hadn't picked that up. Apparently not, he was much too excited leading her around a large boulder and over an increasingly narrow path. With a small drop to a rocky bottom on her left, Chihiro gulped and shuffled closer to the dragon, of who suddenly stopped. Chihiro's nose ran into his spine.

"Ow, Haku, what the hell?" she bit out, wishing that he hadn't been so inclined for a morning mountain hike. It hadn't been at all pleasant, and she'd never really been one for such activity – a stroll here and there, a country-side jog, but not huffing and puffing her way up the slopes of mountains in the morning. She would have much preferred to still be in a warm bed right now.

"Here," he pulled her to his front, stepping into the small alcove on the side of the mountain. "I want to show you this. I've never let anything see it except for you."

Chihiro blinked a few times and then her eyes turned from Haku's face to what he had been so excited to show her. This cavern, hidden deep within the mountains, was spectacular. Every inch of the walls and roof were covered in beautiful crystallises, the sunshine reflecting off their asymmetrical, geometrical sides and creating infinite rainbows in the small cavern. To the back was a small platform and surrounded by jutting crystals that grew like jewelled grass, was what looked like a smooth glass top. The floor of the cavern was cool, brown dirt.

"What is this stuff, Haku?" Chihiro smiled, her eyes tracing a large rainbow that stretched in front of her eyes.

"Adamant," he replied.

She frowned, thinking it was a sort of spirit jewel or something. "What's that?"

"It's the strongest substance in this world, and the most valuable." Then the dragon frowned. "You must know of it, Chihiro – I have seen it in your world."

Chihiro touched one of the wall crystals and frowned. Experimentally, she coughed hot air on a large crystal, and it did not fog. She touched it, and it was hard. "Diamonds…?" she muttered, not believing Haku for a moment. He had a cave of diamonds?

"That's what your world calls them," he cried, remembering. "I'm sorry; it slipped my mind for the moment. Yes, well, diamonds – adamant, it's all the same thing really."

"Diamonds," Chihiro muttered again, her hand running over the jewels. There must have been such a fortune in this cave should he sell them. Even one crystallise would give Chihiro enough money to live insanely comfortably for the next hundred years. "I don't understand – you're a river god. How did you get all these diamonds?"

Haku shrugged. "I own these mountains, as my river runs through them. There are other adamant caves underwater I found when I forged a new path – I dug through deep earth, it had been compressed for many centuries. As for this, the adamant guardian who protected this cavern died a few centuries back and transferred protection of his jewels to me." He smiled as Chihiro turned back to him. "…Do you like it?"

Chihiro laughed a little and then gasped, a little lost for words. Eventually, she just shrugged and chuckled, "Diamonds _are_ a girl's best friend."

The reference was lost to Haku but he smiled nonetheless and sauntered his way over to where Chihiro was still admiring the diamonds. Softly, he began to kiss down her throat, and when she leant into his touch, he manoeuvred her body to press against his while keeping his mouth along the smooth skin of her neck. Chihiro had let her eyes drift close and had tilted her neck in the slightest.

Very softly, his lips moving to tickle her ear, the dragon asked, "Would you like to make love amongst the diamonds?"

Chihiro nodded before her brain had processed that he was picking her up gently, and that his lips had found hers. Really, she couldn't believe he'd made her trek all the way up here just to undress her, but she wasn't in the mood to argue about it. She had half expected him to sink her down just onto the dirt floor of the cavern, but when she felt something cold and hard against the backs of her calves, thighs and then back, she cracked an eye open. "Huh?"

"A bed made of diamond," Haku hummed and kissed her once more. "The adamant spirit lived here – this is where he rested."

Chihiro smiled. "It's wonderful here. I love you."

Haku smiled and rolled himself to the side of the bed, sighing contently. Chihiro frowned. She had just consent to be intimate, told him she loved him, she would have expected any man to… and then she stopped her thoughts when Haku began to shift into a sitting position on the end of the bed and encouraged Chihiro to do the same. Her body was tingling from anticipation as it always did when they coupled – he excited her, made her head spin and when took her hand into his and began to kiss her fingertips softly, the lust suddenly cleared from Chihiro's head and she had to wonder what it was this shifty dragon had planned.

Had he merely wanted her body, he could have had it that morning in the warmth of the bed; if he wanted to talk, they could have pulled up a spot in his lounge and chatted for a while. His voice suddenly snapped her to attention.

"Chihiro?" Haku looked up and it suddenly dawned on Chihiro he was kneeling by the smooth side of the diamond bed. "I brought you here because I have something I want to ask of you," recognising the opening line almost instantly, Chihiro's stomach suddenly quenched. His hand delved into the pocket of his tunic and in his fingers was a small black, velvet ring box. It was balanced on his propped up knee. Chihiro lost the ability to speak.

"I have been in love with you for sixteen years," he kneaded her hands softly, his emerald eyes imploring and so full of emotion it made Chihiro want to weep. "You know I would do anything for you; you are the only woman I have ever loved. Please, Chihiro Ogino, will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

Chihiro stifled a sob, and Haku let one hand go so that she could bat the tears that spilled over her eyes. She nodded forcefully, her throat tight and unable to voice her happiness. When she tried to, however, Haku quickly pressed a finger against her lips and muttered, "Please, Chihiro, I want to do this right."

And then he leant back down onto his knee and began once again, the ring box still balancing on his knee. "I, Kohaku Nigahamyi Nushi of the Eastern Lands ask you, Chihiro Ogino of The Human World, to be my mate. I ask you to be my mate until the day we perish from this earth and into the afterlife. I have promised my heart, my life and my body to you, just as you have to me. I promise to be a good, just mate, to care for you and love you and provide your every need. I will not be selfish or malevolent, and I'll try to keep my sarcastic comments to myself," Chihiro snorted out a laugh before adding,

"And not turn spirits into pigs."

He grinned and added the commandment, "And try to turn less spirits into pigs." Chihiro rolled her eyes in amusement. "I love you," he continued, "And I want to do right by both our cultures – will you do me the honour of marrying me and choosing me as your mate, in both spirit and human senses of the word – I intend on having both ceremonies. I knew you were the one from the moment you fell into the river. Fate has brought you to me, and then taken you back. This time, I plan to keep you by my side."

"I love you too," she blubbered and nodded, flinging her body down into his arms and proceeding to cry out into his shoulder. "Yes, of course, Haku, a hundred-times yes!"

"Come now," he cooed. "Don't cry – don't you want to see the ring?"

Chihiro laughed and sniffed, curling into Haku's lap and nodded. He took her left hand and gently popped open the box's lid.

"Oh, it's beautiful," Chihiro gasped and then started to cry again, feeling utterly stupid at her display, but not being able to reign in her emotions. Haku didn't seem to mind though, in fact, he was quite amused, even going as far as teasing her that he was not sure they were tears of happiness anymore. "Does this mean I'm not going back at the end of the six months?"

Haku gave the woman a wicked grin, "I'd decided you weren't going back a long time ago."

Chihiro laughed through a sob. The ring slipped onto her finger with ease, as though it had been made specifically for her, and she didn't doubt it probably had been. It was a smooth golden band, with a trail of beautiful emeralds nestled besides a large diamond sitting slightly-elevated in a 6-prong tripod. She clutched her newly-ringed finger, just staring for a moment, letting it sink in that Haku had _proposed_ to her; she had been proposed to, and she had accepted it and she was getting married before suddenly kissing him passionately.

Haku kissed Chihiro back ferociously, gathering her up in his arms and placing her back on the bed of diamonds. Whispering sweet, loving words into her ear, Haku slowly peeled off their clothing like second skins before he felt the bliss of his future-mate's body against his, and wondered if there was anything more beautiful than her face flushed and her hair fanned out, than her fingers digging into his shoulder blades or the whimpers and gasps she made during their lovemaking.

As they basked in the afterglow, she reached a hand up to touch his face before he rolled to the side, and he felt the warm gold of the engagement ring against his cheek. Kissing it softly, Haku fell to Chihiro's side, gathering her up into his arms and pressing delicate kisses against her temple.

His fingers ran lazily along the curves of her body, curves that he was glad had developed in the ten years he had not seen her for. She had wonderful breasts and curvaceous hips that would one day yield the children they would have but for now, he was more than happy to touch, to elicit goosebumps as he ran his fingertips hauntingly over her skin. Her hair was like the hue of his muddy banks, her eyes like drowning, liquid chocolate. She was so delicate, so soft and warm and yielding…

"Did the diamond come from this cavern?" asked Chihiro softly as he intertwined his hand with his, resting over her stomach. He felt the infertility spell was still cast in place; she wasn't pregnant, but wondered how he would feel if she was. A mate and a youngling on the way... one day he hoped he would get that feeling – maybe like a stirring in her gut, or a warmth; something beautiful.

"Yes," he murmured. "I thought it would be sentimental. That's why I brought you here to ask. When you were getting annoyed at having to climb, I was doubting my choice and if you would say 'yes'."

Chihiro laughed. "You worry too much, dragon," she teased gently.

"I worry just enough," he assured and then cleared his throat. "I brought you here for another reason though, Chihiro."

"And what was that?" she hummed, using a bent elbow as a sort of makeshift Haku-pillow.

"There is hundreds of millions of dollars worth of adamant in this cavern," he said gently. "If something happens… If one day I'm not here-,"

He didn't have the time to finish as Chihiro swivelled in his grasp to face him. "What?" she frowned.

"I want you to harvest the adamant here and sell some – there is more than enough for you to live happily," he said, and she could see the worry in her eyes that he'd thought this far ahead. "If you were ever left alone with our children, I couldn't bear it, but spirit world or human, you can get money from these diamonds, Chihiro. I want you to know that – I want you to be taken care of."

"I understand, Haku," she said softly and kissed his lips. "Please don't go anywhere."

"I don't plan on it," he chuckled back. "I just wanted you to know if one day I'm not around, you still have this place. You can raise our children in the house down in the cavern."

Chihiro nodded once and frowned. "This… all this was to know I have somewhere to go. Somewhere that's yours, for us, and our children."

"Chihiro," he murmured affectionately and pried her head from his chest. "I just want you to know that if anything happens to me, you'll be secure. No one knows what the future holds, there's no harm in planning forward a little…" then he laughed, "You're so brave – I know you'll be fine if one day I'm not here."

"Is this about the Western Lands?" she frowned. "Whatever it is, Haku, we'll get through it, together. Please, stop thinking that way… I…," she sniffed, though she was being strong, she couldn't help the welling of tears. "I was I just couldn't bare the thought of you leaving me."

"Shh," Haku rumbled and pulled Chihiro in closer, his hand soothing her by running up and down her back while the other entangled itself in her hair as she wept. "Come now, don't be foolish, my darling – I will never abandon you, I would never do that to you." He didn't mean to make her upset; he had just wanted her to know what had been on his mind. Haku just wanted her and his children safe, to be looked after if he wasn't there to make sure they would be. He hadn't meant that he was going to die, or that he felt that his time was limited; he simply wanted to prepare for the worst. And then she mentioned the Western Lands, a memory that had been blissfully filtered until now and suddenly, he remembered the year infertility spell he'd cast and wondered if the children he had included would ever really exist. There was no guarantee he would live to see the end of the year. Chihiro still wept. "I'm not going anywhere, Chihiro. Come on, don't cry. Shhh…."

* * *

><p>They lay in bed, stripped of clothes and warm from a long soak in the tub. Chihiro had stopped crying and they'd slowly made their way back down the slopes. She said she was sorry for being so emotional, that it was coming to her time of the month and that was the reason for it. Haku had laughed and said he didn't expect her to react any other way and she'd hit him lightly. Still, she thanked him then, for thinking about a future for her – Chihiro had always thought she'd live with Granny, or she was strong enough to make it on her own (although that thought was insanely scary). It was nice to know Haku cared enough to plan ahead – and a beautiful house hidden within the caves was certainly a perk.<p>

After a nice, heavy lunch they reclined to the lounge where Chihiro read a book, fixed her hair and shaved her prickling legs. Haku hadn't seemed to mind, but it wasn't all that appealing feeling up hairy legs when Haku's calves were like dolphin's skin.

Haku spent his time loitering around the office, doing some paperwork and then headed out to the river if only for a relaxing swim. Chihiro joined him a little later and they splashed in the shallows of the shore. He had asked her of her inclination to visit the hot springs at that moment, not missing the way his brow quirked mischievously, but she had to decline – it was late and her stomach was beginning to rumble.

So, Haku made dinner – a sort of crustacean dish and rice he'd brought from the bathhouse with him when he realised Chihiro couldn't just survive on raw fish.

The ring on her finger glittered and he couldn't but help feel a swell of pride – she'd left her earrings back at the bathhouse, not willing to lose them by the river. The golden diamond ring, however, she wore and often he caught her looking at it in a sort of dreamy state. Laughing a little and settling the pot of food on the dining table before serving Chihiro up a bowl of a crab risotto, he asked, "I've caught you staring at that ring mindlessly more than once now, Chihiro – I can assume you like it?"

Chihiro smiled a little sheepishly and admitted, "Every girl dreams of the day she'll get married. They wonder what the ring will be like, the ceremony, their dress… well, at least I did." And then she giggled girlishly and picked up her chopsticks.

Haku laughed well-naturedly. "I was thinking we could have our wedding in December; it's almost the end of April now. When the winter solstice comes around again, so that your parents can attend, and I think arranging a wedding in less than a month and a half would probably be torture. It would be nice to commemorate our reunion with our wedding, huh? We can hold it at the bathhouse; out in the gardens, and maybe it might even snow. Of course, I wanted to have both spirit and human ceremonies. What do you think?"

Chihiro swallowed and smiled. "Sounds wonderful," she gushed. "A month and a half is way to short to plan a wedding – I don't want to rush into this."

Haku smiled. "When the weather gets warmer, you and your girlfriends can go to the High city and pick out a kimono – there is something about human women and the right dress, ne?"

Chihiro laughed and nodded. "Yes, yes there is. But I already have the dress picked out – well, at least the style anyway. It's over in the human world – and oh, my mother would love to come with me. And I'll get someone to cast a spell so that I don't get cold." She laughed and Haku had to wonder what was going on in that strange little head of hers. It pleased him immensely to see her so happy. Of course, she would not give away the details of her gown so he did not bother to ask. Chihiro chuckled over her food for the next ten minutes.

"So, my darling," Haku announced as his chopsticks rested in his empty bowl. "You now do not have a reason for not telling your parents of your little adventures over here – for one, you're definitely not anywhere near the human world, for two, you're intending on living here, and for three, you now have a fiancé and have the intention of getting married – time to tell those parents of yours the truth Chihiro, whether you like it or not; and you'll be doing it when you go back to the human world in June."

"I suppose you're right," conceded the human.

"I _know_ I'm right," replied the dragon wryly. Then he added teasingly, "Don't you want your parents to meet me, Chihiro?"

She kicked him under the table. "It's not that, Haku – and it's not if they disapprove either-,"

"How would you feel if they did disapprove, Chihiro?"

"Hurt," replied Chihiro. "Of course I would feel hurt, but in the end, it's my decision who I marry, not my parents. They will never know you as well as I do, Haku, and of course I want you to get along and I want them to love you, because I love you, but if that doesn't work, it doesn't matter what Mum and Dad think."

Haku nodded and thought for a little while, nibbling on his bottom lip. He didn't notice Chihiro gather up the dishes and begin washing them by the sink, throwing what little left-overs there were away. Chihiro hummed a soft song, and Haku remained thinking by the table, his fingers interlaced and his brow tight.

"Whatever you're thinking about, Haku," Chihiro called in a sweet sing-song voice from the sink, "I am sure is not worth that much effort. Come and help me dry these dishes."

"What was that song you were humming?" he asked and took up a towel, planting a soft kiss against the nape of her neck. One hand picked up Chihiro's clean, white porcelain bowl and began to dry it before placing it back in the cupboard. "Tell me. It sounded nice."

"Oh just a song I heard playing before I left," Chihiro shrugged and handed Haku another dish. "A song about two lovers who get caught in their family's war – Romeo and Juliet."

"Will you sing it for me?"

"No!" Chihiro cried, mortified. Haku seemed confused. "Oh, Haku I have a horrible singing voice – I really wouldn't do it any justice! You would have heard human music before, when you lived around the parts?"

"I have," he said, putting away the cutlery as Chihiro washed the big pot. "But that was back when it was still folk music – very traditional and there is not much difference between traditional spirit music and traditional human music."

Chihiro laughed. "So… would you know how to dance contemporarily, my dearest, Haku?"

"I know how to dance!" he replied, dropping the drying rag, a little insulted.

Chihiro laughed and dried her foamy hands. "No, Haku, you know how to dance traditionally – would you like me to show you some contemporary dance moves?"

He grinned cheekily. "Sure."

Chihiro laughed and turned herself around, pressing her back against Haku's chest. He instantly stiffened a little, unsure of what to expect. Carefully, she placed Haku's hands on her hips and before rolling her hips and waist, said, "Now, picture us in a sort of dark, hot place, with really loud, thumping music playing – a nightclub. Kind of like the rowdy teahouses in the city, but around ten times louder." And then she melted against his body, rested her head against his shoulder and rolled her hips. Chihiro grinned smugly when he gasped and sunk his fingertips into her hips.

"T-This is how you dance?" he breathed out.

"One way," Chihiro grinned and rolled her hips again.

"Then show me a different way," he gritted and pushed her hips away from his. Chihiro laughed and swayed her hips from side to side, her front now facing Haku's. She saw the light dusting of pink across his cheeks and bridge of his nose. It didn't take a genius to know what he was thinking.

Chihiro kissed his bewildered face gently, and after a little while of dancing a little tamer to no music but the slight hum she was emanating from the back of her throat, she turned back around and shimmed down the length of Haku's body. She heard him growl lowly. "That dance is fit for the bedroom, not the festivals, Chihiro," he grit, though his fingers were still sunken into her hips. Chihiro suppressed a squeak of laughter and wondered if he actually liked it. "Is that how all humans dance? With their mates?"

"Sometimes – but not usually with their mates, Haku. Sometimes just for fun, sometimes with someone they just met." She laughed. "What do you think?"

With another roll of her hips, it was obvious the dragon was having a hard time talking. "I am forbidding this …. _Dancing_, from anywhere in the bathhouse…," and then he cleared his throat.

"Don't worry," Chihiro chuckled. "I know a lot more dances, but I promise I'll only ever show them to you." That sounded like a sinful promise, and without emptying the dirty water from the sink, Haku gathered Chihiro up into his arms and went up to bed.

An hour and a half later, Chihiro was dozing on Haku's cool chest, the sweat having dried and that smell of coupling lingering on their skin. Everything was softer, smoother as they bathed in the drowsy afterglow. Suddenly Haku moved slightly, rasped Chihiro's name and she looked up.

"Yes?"

"I forgot to give you this," he muttered and his hand searched in the draw in the bedside table. His hand grasped the piece of folded paper and handed it to Chihiro. She recognised it instantly. "Sorry," Haku said sheepishly. "I've had it since we arrived… I just forgot – I had more pressing matters on my mind…"

Chihiro chuckled and unfolded the letter.

_Dearest Chihiro,_

_We simply cannot wait to see you! Oh, the things you must have seen – you must have so many stories to tell us about your time away…_

Haku smiled as his mate read through the letter, noticing the way her lips curved up and her eyes read and then re-read every line just to make sure she'd gotten every bit out of it – to squeeze every bit of meaning and conversation from the letter. She missed her parents terribly, and as she read something that made her laugh, Haku kissed her cheek gently.

"This time you can write to them about your incredibly handsome and rich new mate."

"You mean my vain, cunning mate who lacks modesty?" she teased.

"Now, now," Haku teased lightly. "Don't be like that, Chihiro."

"I wouldn't have to tell my parents – they would figure it out all by themselves. My mother is very good at reading people, you know."

Haku laughed. "I hope the Lord has mercy on me, I know your parents will not – whisking their little girl into a strange world and then marrying her."

"You didn't force me into it!"

Haku grinned and nudged Chihiro lightly in the ribs. "That's what you think. See, you can't recognise you're under a mind-control spell. It's all apart of the spell: you don't realise you're under it. Very ingenious."

"Well," Chihiro replied and tossed in the sheets, rolling onto her side and without words, announcing it was time to sleep. "I'm still not complaining – the spell has great sex."

Haku laughed well-naturedly before wrapping his arms around Chihiro's waist. "Touché," he muttered against her ear and then yawned. He was about to close his eyes when suddenly a pressing matter tapped on his heart strings. "Chihiro?" he said gently. She hummed a reply. "… I'm really happy."

Chihiro smiled and patted his hand which was pressed against her stomach. "I'm happy to, Haku," she replied. "So happy."

* * *

><p>Cute chapter, no? For a long time I wasn't happy with Chihiro's characterisation in this chapter, she seemed a little whiny and annoying - tell me what you think.<p>

They're getting married! -_ swoon -_

Thanks to those people who reviewed, 550+ reviews is amazing! You all do a stellar job!

**sakiza7san7, Guest, Earthling, Guest, WhiteTiger246 3, Sally, Dolphin0150, Nabilah 3, Courtney Ravensdale, lexi, Sokka2Me LaurenvBelladonna doglover500 ulquihime7980 Chizuru no Chihiro SkeletonSweetHeart Reading Trains the Mind dark m00n angel michelle88222 Guest litugreen The Madness Of My Life** and **Have a Nice Dream.**

Please remember to **sign** the reviews if you're not registered to the site - someone left a really awesome review as a guest and now I don't know who they are to properly thank them! Wahh!

Next time on The Path of Water: Let's go swimmin'. The party continues!

Please take the time to **leave a quick review**! (and sign it!)

See you soon

**~Arlia'Devi**


	37. XXXVII: Back to Reality

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away in any respect; all rights go to Hayao Miyazaki and associates. I make no money from this.

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

**XXXVII: Back to Reality**

When Chihiro rose, Haku had already peeled out of the sheets and Chihiro had commandeered the entire bed. That was until Haku roused her non-too-gently by jumping and depositing his weight not-so-gracefully on top of her. Chihiro gasped for air. "Get off me you stupid dragon!" she growled and shoved him off her body. "What the hell, Haku?"

"Time to get up, lazy human," he chortled and Chihiro noticed he was only wearing a dark silk robe. He grasped her waist and dragged her out of bed, holding her against his chest, sheets and all. "Lazy – you have been sleeping all morning, Chihiro."

"On holidays," she grunted out and wiped the sleep from her eyes. "Go away Haku!"

Not too gently, he dropped her back onto the mattress and Chihiro grunted before Haku climbed over her body. "We're going to the hot springs this morning – now hurry up and get changed, or you'll be going in your pyjamas."

Chihiro groaned. "When are we going back to the bathhouse?" she asked, rising to her feet and stumbling to grab her swimming costume and towel.

"Tomorrow morning," Haku replied whimsically, flicking through a book he'd idly picked up from the bookshelf. "I was considering going back tonight, but I really can't pass up the opportunity to sleep with you in silence one more night – where I know there will be no interruptions."

Chihiro smiled and sauntered over to where Haku was standing. As she wrapped her arms around his waist, he closed the book and rested it back on the shelf. "I can't wait to tell everyone our big news – to show Chase and Rin the beautiful ring." He kissed her gently. "How do you think the staff will react?"

"Will turn them into soot and have them work with Kamaji for a month if they voice their disapproval," he murmured.

Chihiro grinned in a sort of a daze. Haku's gaze was hungry. "You promised no more punishment…"

"Promised I wouldn't turn them into pigs," he responded huskily. "Soot and coal are fair game." Chihiro giggled and he kissed her deeply. "Love you."

"I love you too, Haku," smiled Chihiro and then dropped her arms from his waist before picking up the towel and bathing suit.

"Hopefully there is not too much chaos to deal with when we get back," he agreed huskily. "Now hurry, Chihiro – go and get changed, then we can have breakfast and go."

Chihiro pulled on her swimmers and met her mate for a quick breakfast. He had gathered up some towels, a light early lunch incase they got hungry, a bottle of water and a plain grey spare t-shirt. Haku wore staple pants and a loose fitting shirt; the clothes were basics; his lounging around clothes, garments Chihiro had never seen him wear around the bathhouse. With the few stains and marks on his clothes, it was refreshing to see that Haku was a little bit more, well, was 'human' the right term? - than what he proceeded to give off. Chihiro chuckled – _about time_.

Setting out, Haku turned right down into the darker hollows of his cave systems and laced his fingers with Chihiro's. He lead her down a path illuminated by sun, until it plunged into darkness and she hesitated. "I'll guide you through," he smiled, having eyesight a little better than hers. The next five or so minutes was full of 'watch it,' or 'be careful' or 'look out' until they stumbled into an open clearing, steam filtering the sunlight which crept in from above.

"Wow," Chihiro grinned. "This place is beautiful."

And it was very beautiful. There were around three hot springs in all, pools that were connected to each other by small little inlets. The water was like the herbal bath water Kamaji brewed, but probably twice as good for you – that smooth turquoise colour, with a thin layer of steam shimmering off the surface. There was a small shoreline compromising of small black pebbles, although the rest of the springs were rimmed with smooth large rocks. The entire cavern was like a sauna with no holes within the roof of the cave to vent the steam and suddenly, Chihiro felt her pores open and the need to shed her clothes. Haku, it seemed, had already gotten that drift and now stood in only a pair of shorts which clung to the backs of his thighs and buttocks. He looked over his shoulder and sent Chihiro a glimmering smile, "Coming in?" he said in a tone that definitely promised things to come.

"Sure," she replied, her own clothes falling into a pile as the dragon kicked off his clinging shorts and diving into a deeper end of the pools.

Haku's body under the shimmering surface was definitely remarkable, and when he surfaced near Chihiro's stomach as she rested in the shallow end of the larger spring. Haku's olive hair turned a darker emerald hue, like his shimmering eyes and Chihiro smiled and kissed him gently.

"You're wearing your ring," he smiled as the cool metal touched his skin when Chihiro cupped his cheek.

"Of course – I love it," she smiled.

He circled his arms around her waist and dragged her out into deeper water, where although he wasn't touching the bottom, Haku could easily tread water and have Chihiro half elevated in the air as well. As for the human, she noticed the slight tug the water gave her – this was still Haku's river, this was still him. Before she hadn't become used to it, the concept of the water being an interacting medium was a scary concept. "No monsters live in the water below us do they?"

Haku grinned wolfishly. "No monsters live in my waters," he murmured against the slick strip of skin between her breasts. "Only dragons – but you've tamed that."

"Tamed," she hummed the word in a teasing ring. "Tamed you, have I?"

"You've gotten far too big headed," he grunted in reply, loosening his arms from around her hips and letting her slide down the length of his body leisurely, the steam from the hot springs making her body slippery although only up to her thighs had been in the water. "I think I'll assign more big tub vacancies for you, little human. We'll get that attitude of yours straightened out."

Chihiro laughed. "And if I had to clean the big tub every day, Haku, that wouldn't leave me much energy to climb into your bed, where I very much doubt you'll let me get some sleep very easily."

Haku chuckled dropped Chihiro into the bubbling, warm water. His hand smoothed over her shoulder, rubbing the mineralised water into her golden skin. Her skin had coloured the slightest during her time in the spirit world – the autumn had been rather warm coming off the end of summer and she'd often worked outside in only a halter-neck. Her skin was porcelain, like the finest china, but had gotten a soft golden hue he couldn't lie and say he hated it.

He poured a handful of water over Chihiro's head like a kind of blessing running it through her damp hair before the woman quickly ducked her head under the water. "Salty," she smiled and ran her tongue over her lips. Haku smiled well-naturedly and said,

"It's supposed to be good for your skin – sometimes there are spirits who visit the bathhouse that need constant treatment for skin conditions. I tell them to come here," he mumbled. "I don't charge them for it, their conditions are often long-lasting and painful and as long as it remains clean they can continue to use it. I hope my good deeds give me some good karma."

Chihiro smiled. "I'm sure it will earn you something good, that's a kind thing to do, Haku. And here I thought you were just a greedy old dragon."

He smiled, saying little to the humourous jab, and smoothed over Chihiro's wet hair. It had grown perhaps two or three inches in the four months she'd been living in the spirit world, and as it usually touched towards then end of her shoulder blades it fanned out in the water around her while her bangs stuck to her cheeks and chin. He grinned and said, "I wonder how your girl friends will react when they find out tomorrow you're getting married to their horrible boss."

Chihiro laughed. "I'm sure they'll be thrilled. If not then they'll just have to deal with it."

Haku offered a wry smile. "They'll have to deal with it?" he echoed her words. "Like your parents will have to deal with it, too?"

"Yeah," she replied shyly and nuzzled the soft skin of his neck. This man, this dragon – whatever he was, always surprised her. It was everything about him that she loved, from his slightly darker sense of humour, to his quick temper, his beautiful green eyes and the colour of his hair under the sun, the feel of it between her fingers – slipping like silk. Chihiro began pressing gentle kisses to his throat, not with the intention of getting him wound up, but when it came that, as she trailed kisses across his collarbone and shoulders, his breathing began to stall and he began pressing his lips to the side of Chihiro's temple and cheeks. His arms wrapped around her waist and slowly he inched them out of the lovely water and half onto the pebbled shore, half in the water. Chihiro felt the water lapping at her calves and thighs as a small tide ebbed and flowed around them.

"Out here?" she hummed in a delightfully lusty daze when she realised the intent of his actions. "W-what if someone comes in?"

Haku smiled against her stomach. "No one will see us," and he left it at that. Soon enough, Chihiro didn't really care if anyone did stumble on their amazing love-making, she just couldn't get enough. She felt wanton, sexy, needy and wanted all at the same time and it was insane the way Haku made her feel. The hot spring cavern was hot enough without the slick skin of her dragon, or the way he made her feel like she had fire for blood.

Her legs were wrapped around his hips as Haku leaned over her, his lip being bit lightly and his eyes closed in bliss. Chihiro found coupling with a dragon an experience to get used to – always a little different than she'd expected, but then again, she had never done this before, it was expected she needed to allow time to get used to it. Haku was a fierce lover though – gentle and kind one moment, the next, tenderness thrown out the window and it was carnal pleasure need. Sometimes, Chihiro really did understand why some spirits called it 'mating', like it was some sort of animal act.

But secretly, those were her favourite times.

"H-harder," she gasped. Haku grunted in reply and his eyes screwed shut while a hand beside Chihiro's gathered a handful of pebbles. She arched into him, and one of Haku's hands anchored itself onto her hip. "Faster!"

A deep snarling sound vibrated through Haku's being, the dragon fire in the pit of his belly soaring up his throat. God, how he loved it when she called out his name.

"Oh Haku!"

She had told him once, their first time, not to be ashamed of what he did during their intimacy. She told him she knew what she was mating – a dragon, not a normal human male. Haku also had to acknowledge it was a human female he was mating; a woman not as tough as female dragons, whose skin was a little more delicate when it came to his teeth. He had to restrain himself. He didn't want to get over zealous and hurt her in some way. On the other end of the scale, Chihiro wished he didn't treat her like a porcelain doll.

Chihiro's dirty demand fell on deaf ears and it took Haku a moment to actually register she'd said something. Opening his bleary eyes for a moment, he looked down at his to-be-mate and couldn't help but be awed at how beautiful she looked like this. "Hmm?" he hummed, not being able to form a very intelligent sentence at that point.

Chihiro did not repeat her request, but Haku got a very good idea of what it was when she pulled him down slightly to begin nipping at the side of his throat. "I know you like this," she murmured and caught his lips, dragging down his bottom lip between her teeth. "I won't break," she muttered and caught his earlobe, grinning inwardly when he faltered for a moment and growled lowly. "You don't have to be so careful, Haku."

He groaned again, but not in acknowledgement, as he carried out Chihiro's wishes and howled, his call echoing through the labyrinth of caves through the mountain. Every spirit in a ten mile radius heard the roar of the river dragon, and then fainter, the sound of a high-pitched shriek that, if without the context of the previous roar, could have been very much mistaken for pain. The spirits shrugged and carried on but the forest sprite sisters stopped for a moment, smiled at one another.

"The dragon and his lover," said Venus.

"A young Halfling is on the way," muttered Caia. "The dragon's heir to the river."

Juniper shook her head. "The heir will not arrive for a long time. The river god made sure. I smelt the spell in place."

Venus shrugged then.

"You really think the dragon lord would sire a Halfling?" she asked.

"Had he ever wanted a full-blooded offspring, he would have coupled with any of the females of his kind," replied Juniper. "If so desired, the dragon lord could have possessed a full-blood heir decades ago, but the stars told he could never be with anyone else. He was waiting – waiting for the lover across the Midnight plains south."

"It is said that twice a year over the midnight plains where the dragon lord resides, when it turns sunny, she is able to cross until the grassy plains, as the moon rises, turns into a sea." said Caia. "For five days the gate from this world to the other opens, and that the dragon would wait for her each time, in an old train stop."

Juniper frowned. "The dragon lord has been waiting for his mate for a long time. It is said he will one day become the Lord of the Eastern Lands. Whether his mate will be around to see that, I cannot tell."

"Such a shame," hummed Venus. "Just as the girl is given life as a babe and born, already the body is preparing itself to die. To bloom, to wilt."

"Even we must die, Venus," replied Juniper. "We merely have more time than her. You know this, everything will die - us, the forest, the dragon, the river. Nothing is static."

Unknown to the conversation going on within the mountain forestry, back on the pebbly shore of the hot springs, Chihiro sighed contently as her lover rested his head on her stomach and ran his hand up and down her thigh leisurely. "That was wonderful," she sighed, feeling content just to lie in the beautiful sauna for the rest of the afternoon. "But it always is…"

"Best to get the screaming out now," he muttered playfully. "Can't do that back at the bathhouse."

Chihiro pouted and then laughed. "Will we disrupt the guests?"

"With your high pitched screeches not even the glass barrier would block those out," he teased.

"And you're the quiet one?" she replied. "You better keep that roar of yours in check or you'll be scaring the staff five times a day."

"Five times?" he chuckled against her skin and Chihiro felt the vibrations against her naval. "That's ambitious."

"Don't worry Haku, your stamina will increase – you just need more practise." He grunted and sulked on her stomach for a moment, shifting himself along the shoreline, leaving a Haku-body-print in the small pebbles. "Oh dragon, I'm just teasing! No need to look so gloomy."

Haku sighed against her stomach and wrapped his arms around her hips. "Chihiro?" he asked solemnly.

"Yes?" she replied, noticing the serious tone of his voice suddenly.

"I'm worried."

"About what?" she asked, moving her gaze from the roof of the cave to her lover's face against her naval, running her hand through his hair soothingly. They were engaged, and this was the first time he'd opened up to her like this. It was important so Chihiro listened.

"The Western Lands, as always." He paused for a moment. "I'm actually really worried, and I have been for a long time…I… I just didn't want to tell you, I didn't want you to be worried."

"Oh Haku…," she sighed sympathetically.

"Chihiro," he murmured and kissed her stomach tenderly. "I don't want to become Lord of the Eastern Lands. I don't want a bar of it. But I have to; I am the next-in-line, though I had never intended to be. I just want a peaceful life, at the bathhouse, or here, with you. I don't even want to wait as long as we are to get married; I'm scared we never will."

Chihiro smiled and for a while, she didn't really know what to say. Instead, she just smoothed over his hair as his breath tickled her skin. He had logical fears; in fact, she'd thought the same thing once or twice. Chihiro sighed softly before speaking. "I worry about that sometimes."

"You do?' he asked incredulously. "Really?"

Chihiro nodded. "There's a saying in the human world, Haku – I think it relates to you. It's by a very smart man, and he said, about people in the world that there are "some who are born great, some who achieve greatness and others who have greatness thrust upon them". And if you ever do become Lord of the Eastern Lands, I'll be beside you. You won't have to do it alone. I would like a life at the bathhouse, to have every day stress-free and raise a family together, but… but sometimes that's just not how life works out. You said we'll get married in both the human sense and the spirit sense, didn't you?" he nodded but said nothing. "Well… why don't we just get married in the spirit sense? We can have a great big ceremony afterwards, with my parents."

Haku said nothing for a moment and moved off Chihiro's stomach to rest by her side. "You don't know what a spirit mating entails."

"I've already said 'yes' to it," Chihiro replied and nudged Haku in the ribs. "Don't give me a lecture about getting into things I know nothing about – do you want me to marry you or not?" He didn't laugh. "Is it a big ceremony?"

"Doesn't have to be," he replied solemnly.

"… What would I have to do?" Chihiro asked, her throat suddenly tightening. She didn't like the dark look in Haku's eyes.

"We could do it here. Right now."

"When were you planning on doing it?"

"Wedding night."

"Oh," her eyes fell down a little. "Did you want to wait then?"

"Not particularly," he replied, but then after a moment, added. "But we should."

"Hmm?"

Haku's eyes dropped to the pebbled shore. "I wanted it to be special. As I've been told, it's often a _very_ pleasurable experience."

Chihiro cocked an eyebrow. "Alright, spill it. What do you have to do?"

Haku shrugged. "I assume it deviates a little from your mateship customs. I am not too up-to-date on what those are now, but there's often a small ceremony, which I was fitting in to be the human marriage ceremony. There doesn't have to be, but it's nice to celebrate a union. The party finishes at midnight exactly and the couple, that's you and me, Chihiro," he kissed her neck gently. "We go back to our chambers and do what we just did, but a little different if you'd like." His tongue darted out and Chihiro's voice caught in her throat.

"A-and then?"

"And then I get to taste your blood. And you mine. It's all rather carnal." He smiled. "And then we will be joined forever." Haku rolled onto his back and sighed then.

"That actually fits in really well with traditional human marriages." She didn't comment on the blood factor.

"It does?" he replied. "I'm glad." Then he added. "Do you think we can make it to December peacefully?"

Chihiro didn't know how to answer that, and Haku's eyes dropped sadly. "Neither do I."

Not knowing what to say, Chihiro gathered Haku into her arms, holding his body tight against hers and stroking his hair. Eventually, after a sigh, Chihiro whispered against his damp locks, "We'll be alright Haku."

* * *

><p>Arriving back at the bathhouse the following morning, Haku landed gently in his bedroom and promptly switched back into his humanoid form. The air was a little colder down the south, but the bathhouse was rather warm. Chihiro pulled off her jumper and threw it on his bed. She kissed the dragon gently and smiled, and despite the sadness in their hearts, Haku smiled back brightly.<p>

"I love you so much, Kohaku," she whispered as his hands began unfastening the knots of her simple wrap around robe. His kisses became incessant. "Koishii… the staff know we're back – Rin will be up here in a second."

Haku laughed softly. "I love you too, Chihiro." No doubt Rin would be up there in a matter of moments. His hands dropped to the side and he stepped back from her. Bowing lowly, he said, "Thank you Miss. Ogino, this weekend was very pleasurable."

Chihiro laughed. "Get out of here, you horrible dragon," she teased and hit Haku lightly on the shoulder. "Go and check on the bathhouse. The managers will probably want to catch up with you."

"What are you going to do?"

Chihiro yawned. "Take a nap on your big bed seeing as I got little to no sleep over the weekend."

Haku frowned. "Now I don't think that was the case." But he could see his human was indeed, rather tired, so he allowed her to rest for the afternoon. Having a quick shower and changing into decent clothes, Haku raked his fingers through his hair before leaving his slumbering mate curled up on his side of the bed (that would have to be straightened out when she awoke!) and heading downstairs.

Rin was going through some papers when she turned to find Haku standing behind her. Jumping a little, she said, "Oh it's you. Don't scare me like that, sheesh!"

"Edgy?" he quirked a teasing smile and Rin huffed.

"No," she growled. "But here, here's all the work that needs doing." She handed him a stackload of papers that he instantly transferred to his desk upstairs. "The entire system on the sixteenth floor blew up, five baths need to be replaced and all the piping. It was flooded for two days before we managed to sweep all the water outside."

Haku groaned. "Just what we need." Rin crossed her arms. "Alright, I'll send an order for some plumbers to fix floor sixteen, and they can service the rest of the tubs while they're at it. I'll get some furniture in too. The floor's been sealed off, hasn't it?"

"Since last night," replied Rin.

"Anything else urgent?" asked Haku.

"No," Rin shrugged and then the dragon turned to leave. Rin fell into step beside him. "How was your weekend away?"

"Pleasant," replied Haku statically, as usual.

"Just pleasant?" Rin felt like this was déjà vu. "If you don't tell me, I'll just worm it out of her. Let's just save me some time, huh? What did you get up to?"

Haku was preoccupied with a clipboard and some notes of some sort from the seventh floor of tubs. He hummed and scribbled something down and then, noticing Rin had asked a question, he replied simply, "I asked Chihiro to be my mate. She said yes." He signed his name again before handing the clipboard to a foreman running past. "Take this back to the front desk."

Rin, flabbergasted, spat, "What did you say? You took Chihiro as your mate?"

"Please," Haku chuckled and encouraged Rin to lower her voice. "Don't be too loud – Chihiro was excited to be telling you all, I don't want to ruin it for her."

"I don't understand, Haku," Rin ran to catch up with him as he slipped into a free elevator. When the doors closed to the private room, Haku began to speak.

"I asked Chihiro to be mine forever, and she said yes," he said simply, glancing at Rin. "Why the face? You're not happy? Am I not good enough for Chihiro?"

Rin huffed a little and suddenly the elevator opened to Haku's floor and the sable spirit stalked forward. Haku followed leisurely at his own pace. "She's sleeping," he said gently. "Chihiro's tired, please don't interrupt her."

Haku followed Rin as she entered his quarters and Chihiro was sitting up in bed, rubbing her eyes and yawning after an hours lap. Without even so much as a hello, Rin barged into the master bedroom and stated, "You agreed to mate Haku."

Chihiro squinted at Rin's face and then behind her, to the dragon who was leaning against the door frame watching the spectacle. "You told everyone?" Chihiro asked, shaking off the drowsiness in her voice. Haku shook his head.

"Only Rin."

"Oh."

Rin, who wasn't one to ever be ignored, said again, "You said 'yes' to him?"

Chihiro frowned. "Nice to see you too, Rin," she grumbled and pushed her back against the bedhead. "And yes, I did agree to mate Haku. I _love_ him and he loves me. Aren't you happy for me? I don't understand. Why are you acting like this?"

Rin frowned and took a seat on Haku's bed. The dragon took his leave and went into the study while the girls talked. Rin swallowed hardly before taking Chihiro's hand and saying, "Yeah…," she mumbled. "You really love each other, don't you?"

Chihiro nodded and smiled. "We really do."

"Sorry," Rin muttered. "I was just taken back. I mean, I knew what you were going to get up to on your little trip, I just wasn't expecting _that_. Mateship is a big deal, Sen, are you sure you're ready for it?"

Chihiro nodded. "I love him, Rin. I don't want to be with anyone else. And the ceremony isn't until December, so my parents can attend as well."

Rin sucked in a sharp breath then. "Yeah, Sen, what will your parents think?"

Chihiro shrugged. "All I can do is explain it to them and hope they accept it in their own time."

Rin nodded. "Oh," she announced and jumped up from the bed. "I forgot! Haku!"

The dragon replied from another room.

"Raijin was here! He left this morning!" Chihiro winced. He hadn't seen the storm god since… well, since the storm spirits had attacked him.

"Good!" grunted Haku. Rin turned back to Chihiro with a confused look and the human shrugged.

"Haku's protective of me," Chihiro hummed. "Just like you. I know you're only looking out for me, and yes, it was a little fast, but there's no one else I would rather be with than Haku. I am thrilled to become his mate."

The sable spirit smiled warmly. "Well, then, I am happy for you. When are you intending on telling the bathhouse?"

"This afternoon," Haku smiled warmly upon re-entering the room. "What did Raijin have to say?"

Rin shrugged. "He wanted to speak with you. He didn't disclose anything with me. And I wasn't going to let him interrupt your weekend together, for Chihiro's sake."

Haku understood and then frowned, his lips pursing before he spoke, "Perhaps I should give him a visit tomorrow morning. It was obviously important. Thank you Rin."

The sable nodded once and then gave a smile to Chihiro. "Alright, I guess I'll see you later when you're a little more appropriately dressed. I'm assuming I'm going to be visiting you up here now you're going to be living with the dragon?"

Chihiro's eyes glanced over to Haku and she replied a slightly unconvincing, "I suppose so."

Rin left then and Haku quirked a smile. "That answer wasn't too convincing," he smiled as he sauntered over to the side of his bed. "If you really are going to be living with me, you should know that this side of the bed is mine, Chihiro." The human had dropped her head and obviously didn't find the teasing humourous at all. Tenderly, Haku raised Chihiro's chin with his thumb and said gently, "Things are moving too fast, huh?'

"It's not that, I just…," Chihiro gave up on the excuse and nodded. "Sorry…"

"There's nothing to be sorry for," Haku assured and kissed the top of her head gently. "You agreed to be my mate, that's amazing and you don't have to do anything else." Chihiro sighed. He swept the pad of his thumb across her cheek soothingly. "Having second thoughts?" he asked gently. "It's not official until the ceremony. It's not a contract you're locked into, Chihiro."

Chihiro's eyes flew open. "No!" she cried, a little offended. "Of course not, Haku!"

He smiled a warm, assuring smile. "You don't have to move in, Chihiro. You'll be very welcome in my bed that is certain, but if you would like to wait a while, then that is fine." Chihiro grinned and leant into his touch, pressing soft kisses to the inside of his palm.

"Thanks."

"You should go and have a bath," suggested Haku. "Get dressed and then we'll give our announcement to the bathhouse."

Despite the sudden surge of butterflies that erupted in Chihiro's stomach, she nodded and was kissed gently. She was about to announce to the entire bathhouse, and all of the spirit world, she, a lowly human and the heir to the throne of the Eastern Lands were to be wed. Seriously wishing she could just curl back into the sheets of Haku's bed, Chihiro sighed and stumble into the bathroom, her hands shaking as she turned on the faucets. "Haku?" she called, wondering if the dragon was still around.

"Yes?" he called and peeked his head into the bathroom. "Hey, hey, hey," he grasped Chihiro's shaking hands as she gasped and stumbled. He quickly caught her and placed her to sit on the edge of the bathtub. "What's all the fretting about?"

"Nervous," she whimpered. "I haven't been this scared since Yubaba almost turned me into a pig ten years ago. What if the bathhouse staff don't approve, what if they go into uproar and you lose the bathhouse? What happens then?"

Haku chuckled. "Don't be nervous. That is such a silly thing, my dearest. The staff adore you, and anyone who doesn't will have your many friends to answer to. Come here." He enveloped his arms around the girl's quivering body. "And so what if I lose the bathhouse – we can have a life up north with the river." Chihiro's robe suddenly pooled at her feet. The dragon quirked his eyes up at the lack of undergarments she wore. "Come now, get in the tub. I'll give you a massage and you can wash away your troubles."

Chihiro quirked a smile. "I bet that's what you say to all the guests."

Worry gurgled down the drain along with a full tub of Kamaji's best herbal remedy.

* * *

><p>Yay! So thanks a bundle to the people who reviewed the last chapter! They were... <p>

**Aisha1, Dolphin0150, Kim Taro, Panda, Hayley, tokapaz, Nonumaru, lilyana, Houdini's Magic, Courtney Ravensdale, litugreen, Sokka2Me, Guest, Sally, ulquihime7980, sadistickunais, Have a Nice Dream, LaurenvBelladonna, DemonChild94, michelle88222, Kathryn Taylor, dark m00n angel**, and **doglover500.**

Cheers to all of you! Thanks for taking the time to read & write a review! 

Next time: How will the staff react to their big announcement? Haku's control falters just the slightest...

Please review!

**~ Arlia'Devi**


	38. XXXVIII: Announcing

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away in any respect; all rights go to Hayao Miyazaki and associates. I make no money from this.

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

**XXXVIII: Announcing**

While Haku was going about his usual business around the bathhouse, gathering the staff eventually to make an announcement of their engagement, Chihiro dressed in a light blue wrap and fastened the obi in a small knot before brushing out her hair, and rolling her massaged shoulders. Sighing, Chihiro smoothed out the gown before slipping on some sandals and making her way down to her floor.

Opening the door to her bedroom, Chihiro huffed. It was all still the same – the covers to her bed pulled back and rigid, some clothes pushed on the floor, some folded neatly in her drawer. There was a box of her jewellery on top of her dresser and she took out the circular gem earrings Haku had given to her and fastened them into her ears. When he'd first noticed she wore 'gems' as he called them, in her ears, he'd freaked out a little. Furthermore, he'd gone a little green watching them slide out of a hole mutilated into her skin. Apparently spirits just didn't do that kind of thing.

Closing the door to her room, Chihiro rounded the hallway, noting the large gap between her bedroom and Chase's apartment -and the flimsy fence that separated her from the drop to the large glass barrier two floors below.

_That has got to get fixed_, she sighed, realising that if they were to have children, they could very easily fall from the floors above. _Wait, where did that come from? Am I really thinking about children like that?_

Sure, it was one thing to be thinking about possibly having children, but when she went around noticing a thing that had to be altered if she did fall pregnant, well, that was another thing. _Why am I even worrying? I have that one-year fertility spell on me_, she chided herself, knocking on the door to Chase's apartment. Hotaru opened the door and greeted Chihiro with a smile.

"Hello Chihiro," he said and moved so that the woman could come in. "Chase is just in the nursery, come through."

"Thanks Hotaru," Chihiro smiled. The man was really a gentle guy – so full of manners and respect.

"Did you have a good time away?" he asked conversationally, and Chihiro could tell he was genuinely interested and trying to make small talk while not intending on prying.

"It was very relaxing," replied Chihiro. "Sometimes it's nice to get away from it all."

"I know what you mean," hummed the bakeneko. "Chase and I have a little cottage by the sea up north that we're intending on visiting in a few months time."

"Sounds lovely," she smiled as Hotaru opened the nursery door.

"Chihiro's here to see you," he announced and then he said, in a rather flat dead-pan tone, "Oh, Aeala's awake."

"Doesn't want to sleep a wink," huffed Chase. "She'll be up all night." Chihiro slipped through the door and Chase put on a smile. "Oh hello Chihiro, how are you?"

"Fine," laughed the girl. "But I can see you're not. You look exhausted." Hotaru had closed the door and gone back to whatever he'd been doing before. "What's the matter with Aeala?"

"Typical infant issues – doesn't sleep when I want her to, and sleeps when I don't want her to," she sighed. "Her sleeping and feeding timetable has been completely out of order. Sometimes I am feeding her still when Hotaru comes up near midnight because she just won't go to sleep without it. Stubborn little creature she is."

Chihiro laughed and took the little bundle from her mother's hands, rocking her back and forth gently. The kitten Aeala was almost two months old and had grown considerably. Aeala mewled and grabbed at Chihiro's hands with paws with the small, needle like claws that had grown out of their sheath. Subsequently, Haku had been swiped numerously by the cheeky kitten's playful hands. None of the fur was receding to make the humanoid and neko transitions distinct, with the bakeneko kitten still covered in beautiful caramel fur like her mother and a pair of soft, fuzzy cat ears atop her head. Aeala still could not walk properly, and much like an infant child, spent most of her days sleeping. Now, however, she was chewing on Chihiro's finger with toothless gums.

"Enjoy it while it lasts," muttered Chase. "When her teeth come through, the next step is walking, and then there'll be no stopping her."

Chihiro laughed and smothered the baby. "Aww, but she's still the cutest."

"Well," Chase grinned cheekily and folded a freshly-washed crib blanket. "Glad you have that infertility spell, huh? Otherwise you and Haku could be welcoming your own little bundle soon – I heard you're mating him, congratulations."

Chihiro smiled and nestled the baby against the crook of her neck. A soft purring erupted from Aeala's throat as she cooed against the human's soft skin. "Aw, thank you Chase."

"When did he ask you?"

"Two days ago," she flashed the ring to Chase and explained. "In the human world, we exchange rings - it's a symbol, he made me this because he didn't want to look over the human aspect of our joining."

Chase took Chihiro's hand and studied the ring. "Wowzah!" she grinned and swivelled to look at the large diamond appreciatively. "What a stunner – that piece of adamant must have cost him a fortune. And look at those emeralds. Lucky girl, Chihiro, lucky lucky."

"Yeah," Chihiro snickered. "I am."

"Are you having a ceremony? Or just keeping it on the 'down low'?" Chihiro chuckled amusedly, but appreciatively, at Chase's use of the phrase 'down low'. Upon asking what Chase did with her mating to Hotaru, Chihiro realised she really didn't know what happened in the ceremony beforehand – Haku had been rather vague about it all, as they were intending to replace it with a human marriage ceremony, anyway.

"It's really nothing special," replied Chase, "And it's completely optional. It's usually a small party; people come to give their blessings to the couple, a few small gifts and to wish them prosperity on their happy union. It's a social blessing, really, but Hotaru and I never worried about it – we just um, did the act."

"The blood thing?" Chihiro asked. "Haku told me about that."

Chase nodded. "It's a rather pleasurable experience," she said, taking the sleeping Aeala from Chihiro. "Wow, what a way with the sleep-evading infants. She's been stirring all morning."

Hotaru suddenly entered the chambers, muttering brief apologies on intruding before noticing his child sleeping in her crib and his features were instantly relieved. Chihiro snickered at how happy the man looked at his silent, sleeping infant. "Finally," he sighed. "I'll stay here and mind Aeala – Chihiro, Haku's looking for you. Chase, you go down and listen to the announcement for us."

Chihiro sighed and shook her hands to stave off the shaking. "Nervous," she admitted with a tight sigh as she slipped past Hotaru and Chase closed the nursery door. The cat then grabbed Chihiro's hand, and with a confident, beaming smile said, "C'mon let's go find that mate of yours."

* * *

><p>Haku smiled gently as his future mate came to meet him by the balcony over the hall, the same hall which once every year, held the Setsubun festival, and a few other dinner parties. Now, it was flooded with staff members awaiting whatever it was that their Master had to announce. There were droning murmurings in the air, and the curtain behind the balcony that Haku often stood on was drawn. The dragon looked immaculate in a pasty yellow tunic that had an embroidered tree and brown shadowy markings of great mountains, black slacks and a pair of black slippers. He said to her, "Don't be so nervous, darling," against the shell of her ear and Chihiro remembered that he could smell the feelings vibrating off her. "Relax."<p>

"I'm trying," she smiled against his shoulder as he brought her into a hug. They were alone, back behind the balcony, and Chase had made her way downstairs to linger at the back of the crowd as they came into the hall. "There's just so much at stake."

He chuckled. "Not really," he hummed and kissed her cheek. "They are all things I am willing to give up for you."

She sighed against his shoulder and felt his hair tickling her cheek. Rubbing his sides down and smoothing over his tunic, which was fastened by a black rope obi, Chihiro nudged her way out of his arms and muttered, "Alright, let's get this over with."

Haku feigned hurt and pouted. "I'm so thrilled you're contented to be marrying me. How did I get so lucky? A 'contented' mate."

She nudged Haku playfully and said, "Come now, make the announcement, dragon. Use that tongue I know is so talented."

He chuckled a little at his mate's dirty comment and slipped out onto the balcony and the staff below instantly hushed. Gathering her courage and sucking in a breath, Chihiro slipped through and stood by Haku's side, making sure her posture was straight and her chin held high. Haku smiled down at Chihiro for a second before wrapping his arm around and drawing her close to his side.

"My dearest colleagues," he smiled at Chihiro, and though he was addressing the masses, his eyes remained on hers. She stared back up at him in a confused transfix. "I am thrilled to inform you of my engagement to Mistress Chihiro - I have asked her to be my mate, the most holy of unions which will last for both our lifetimes, and she accepted my offer."

Chihiro stiffened a little in his arms when there was no response immediately, though she rationalised that no response was better than a bad response. Sensing her sudden rigidness, Haku continued, breaking contact with Chihiro to lock eyes with his staff as he said, as eloquently as ever, "I know this week has been trying, with the bathhouse in need of repairs, but in celebration of our union, I have closed the bathhouse and sake is on the house tonight. Tonight, we will celebrate," and then he smiled back down to Chihiro, who was timidly gazing across the sea of people, very much at Haku's side with her hand on his lower back.

"Woo-hoo!" shrieked a voice from the back, and Chihiro suddenly spied Chase clapping her hands over her head. "One thousand well wishes to Mistress Chihiro and Master Haku! May they have an eternity of happiness!"

"One thousand well wishes to the happy couple!" agreed Rin, who was at the front, directly below the balcony. "Master Haku and Mistress Sen, congratulations!"

Haku grinned as the staff joined in, offering their well wishes until the entire hall erupted in a series of applauses and congratulations. Chihiro smiled and Haku grinned, and before the human had time to hide her embarrassment, there was a sudden eruption of chanting: "kiss, kiss, kiss" (most likely started by Chase) and the obliging dragon tilted her head up for a lingering yet chaste kiss, and the staff erupted even louder.

"One hundred thousand well wishes!" a voice erupted from the back, and Chihiro saw the giant baby clapping his hands and jumping up and down, a monster with no face beside him, and in front of them, her doting yet sometimes insufferable Granny, with a great big grin on her face. Chihiro smiled and shrugged, acknowledging her grandmother's presence and well wishing, and hugged Haku tightly around the waist.

"Please, friends!' Haku implored loudly, obviously rather elated, taking his hands away from Chihiro's body to calm them the staff with open palms and a silly smile. "Sake is on the house tonight!"

The staff erupted again and some even began dancing. Chihiro giggled into Haku's chest and gazed up at the dragon. Suddenly they were off the balcony and in the room behind the curtain where it was, thankfully, a little quieter, and Haku laughed gently as Chihiro playfully hit him.

"You're a wicked, wicked dragon!" she scolded and hit his chest lightly as Haku's arms laced around her waist and he pressed his lips incessantly against her skin. "You're so bad!"

"Only for you," he growled out, twisting her in his arms and pressing Chihiro's back against the wall of the small room. "I knew it would work, though."

"You manipulated them with alcohol!" she cried.

Haku laughed heartily and began to kiss down Chihiro's neck. "I did not hear them or you complaining, Chihiro." He grabbed her leg and hitched it up against his thigh, pinning her against the back of the door with his hips, tugging off her obi and letting her kimono fall to her waist. "I knew it would work – I know my staff, they'll celebrate anything with free sake."

"No… no complaints, here," she hissed as Haku's teeth began nibbling down Chihiro's throat and his hands slipped under her robe. "Oh… Haku, we can't...," she tried to say despite groaning softly as his hand moved up her thigh and his body settled in between them. She tried to get him to reason, but the dragon wasn't having a word of it, and instead kissed Chihiro passionately. While one hand was anchored on the curve between her thigh and hip, her undergarments already been shredded and out of the way.

"I need you now. I've been thinking about it all day."

"But…," she breathed heavily. "Rin… Chase… Oh! …Everyone is waiting for us downstairs."

Growling, Haku pinned Chihiro between the door and his body, and whispered heatedly against her skin, "They can wait a little longer."

* * *

><p>Rin crossed her arms and moved over to where Zeniba and Chase were talking amongst themselves. The other staff had gone to the mess halls and the bars, and a few bands could be heard playing throughout the floors as staff danced and celebrated the union of their boss. "Where are they?" seethed Rin. "It's been twenty minutes already."<p>

Zeniba cackled and said, "Oh Rin, leave them be – they will descend soon, they're to-be-mates, I don't think we need to start rattling off the reasons why they might be late."

Rin huffed and Chase laughed a little. "The staff has been telling me how happy they are, not because of their getting together, but because of how good a mood their boss has been in since he started seeing Chihiro."

"It's certainly in the air how happy they are," commented Zeniba as she cradled her own drink. "I think they're over on the first floor bar – let's go down and join the festivities."

Re-dressed and with a quick comb of her hair, there was still a lingering afterglow of beautiful feeling and flushed cheeks. Haku slicked back his hair and smiled, ordering a drink from the bar tender for both himself and Chihiro. The human woman, not one to be outdone, leapt at Haku's side by the bar, she said, "Okay, what I want you to do is get a big glass, right -," the bartender looked a little confused but did as he was told. "Yeah, so pour some sake in, and then fill the rest up with the orange juice, okay?"

"Of course mistress."

Haku cocked an eyebrow, and laughed. "There is so much I obviously still don't know about you, Chihiro," he laughed well-naturedly as she sipped on the cocktail.

Chihiro squealed and hugged Chase as she came up, Hotaru now in tow. "Where is Aeala?" she asked.

Chase answered, "We had Peata mind Aeala." She looked over to the band and grinned at Hotaru, who was sipping on his own dish of sake. "Wanna dance, hon?"

Chihiro stuck by her beloved side and suddenly she saw a very familiar figure make her way through the crowds. "Granny!" Chihiro embraced her grandmother as she walked by the bar. "I'm so glad you could make it, but how did you know?"

Zeniba laughed and said, "Call it a grandmother's intuition. And what a ring, my darling, that is a gorgeous diamond, if I do say so myself."

"Thanks Granny," Chihiro smiled. Haku thanked her also and then offered the old witch a drink, which she accepted gratefully.

Rin was the next to find them, having gone upstairs to change into a beautiful set of purple, orange and blue robes, embroidered lilies and koi and water plant stems made from intricate, luminescent beautiful strands woven into the panels. She'd combed out her hair as well, and instead of it being in its usual tight ponytail behind her head, it flowed around her shoulders and waist. "Rin! You look amazing!" Chihiro gaped and hugged her best friend. "Wow! What beautiful embroidery."

"Exquisite craftsmanship," Haku nodded his approval.

"Thanks," she grinned and ordered a shot of sake from the bar. "I thought I might as well dress up – it's not everyday my best friend and a dragon I loathe get together." Haku laughed well naturedly at her jab. "Just don't run away together and leave me dealing with these frogs."

"Come, Rin, dance a little!" Haku implored playfully, nudging her.

"Kohaku!" Suddenly, a large booming voice erupted through the hall. Chihiro saw Haku shrink away almost instantly as a large, blue-skinned, white haired male barged his way through the mobs and wrapped his arms around Haku's shoulders, shaking him rather violently. "You dog! You did not tell me you were to be mated!"

"I did not tell anyone until an hour ago," he replied a little flustered. Chihiro's heart stilled as Raijin came into view. "Word travels fast. Er… you know Raijin, don't you, Chihiro?"

"Yes," Chihiro smiled, and subconsciously stepped closer to Haku's side.

"Hello my lady," Raijin bowed then to Chihiro and took her hand delicately in his large one, having released Haku's shoulders. The god was cold to the touch, but there was a lingering warmth underneath the skin, which caused Chihiro to jump a little at the sensation. It felt like wind had been whipping at his skin for hours, and then Chihiro realised, it probably had.

"Thank you for coming Raijin," Chihiro smiled, ever-polite. "I hope you didn't have to travel far. Please, have a drink, we want to make sure to give you the best hospitality tonight."

"As gracious as your other half I see," Raijin quirked an eyebrow at Haku, who only gave a small, smug smile in reply. "Maybe I'll do just that. Well wishes to you two," Bowing once more, he slipped past the couple and leant on the bar. Chihiro heard him call, "Why, hello Rin!" but then heard no more of the boisterous god.

The night's celebration continued on, Chihiro drank and Haku drank a little more. They danced a little, a slow sensuous dance, Haku's hand on her lower back as they swayed to the slow traditional music. He whispered sweet-nothings in her ear and Chihiro giggled back, kissing his neck softly, feeling the nibbling effects of drunkenness on her brain and didn't even care. She didn't even care that the staff were around, most of them in the main bar, watching her and Haku, having a drink (even if it wasn't directly in celebration of them). She didn't care, she was with her dragon, and they were together and happy, and, she managed to realize in her stupor, Haku was getting very, _very_ drunk.

Chase approached them again around midnight, sipping on a glass of wine; she was pacing herself throughout the evening due to a certain kitten at home, especially because she didn't wish to be struggling with a hangover on a kitten that was just learning how to crawl. Hotaru was by the bar, talking to the bartender whom he knew rather well. When he came over to the three of them, he held drinks, one for Chihiro, himself and Haku. "Lady Chihiro,' he said, handing the glass of sake. "Master Haku."

Chihiro giggled as Haku took the drink from the bakeneko and sipped it quicker than usual, one of the telltale signs he was getting a little worse for wear.

Raijin laughed softly as he appeared by Chihiro's side. "You'd better take dear Kohaku up to bed. The last time he was this drunk it was his three-thousandth birthday and he ended up challenging me to a duel, transformed, flew into the bar at my home and then out into the forest. He came back the next morning hung-over and I had to spend the afternoon picking out the glass that had embedded into his skin as he… well… spilled out what he had put in the night before-into a bucket, while he lay on the tiles because "they were cool". Fucking dragon." He laughed then.

"Haku had told me about that incident, although in not as much detail," she chuckled over the rim of her glass. "I think he was embarrassed."

"_Should_ be embarrassed. He ruined my bar and all my expensive wine."

Chihiro cast her eyes over to her beloved, who was rather drunk. He was leaning on the bar, probably as not to falter or stumble, but he managed to make it look rather elegant. Unfamiliar to his states of intoxication, Chihiro wouldn't have questioned the dragon's sobriety, but Raijin chuckled when he ordered another glass.

Before Chihiro went to peel her future husband off the floor, Raijin caught Chihiro gently by the arm. "Forgive me, my lady," he whispered softly. "I know it is not the right time to discuss this, but Haku is a dear friend of mine and I hope you understand that I would never harm him – what happened was not of my knowledge, but it should have been. I control the skies; however, those storm goblins do not work for me." He dropped his head then and said, "But I would appreciate if I could speak to you about this tomorrow, my lady."

"We'll discuss this tomorrow," Chihiro replied. "Tonight is a celebration. Please, enjoy it."

Raijin bowed rather soberly. "Of course, my lady."

Chihiro slipped by Rin's side and eyed Haku suspiciously. He returned the look with a rather cheeky, drunken one of his own. Rin had turned her back and was chatting with Raijin once again, so Chihiro slipped Haku into her arms, holding his waist as he stumbled backwards slightly. "Want to go upstairs?" she asked.

He grinned and moved closer to Chihiro, his hot breath now laced with alcohol hitting her ear. "… Yeah," he smiled, but refused to budge when Chihiro tugged on his hand. "But…but," his voice got dangerously low. "What are we going to do…? Don't want to leave yet."

"It's late, Haku," Chihiro reasoned. "Come to bed with me, huh?"

"One more drink," he tried to badger. Chihiro laughed. She took his hand and pressed it against the silky fabric just under her breast, running it down over her hip. Haku smiled dopily. She whispered in his ear to come upstairs and then bit down on the lobe. "Alright," he growled. Chihiro laughed, with Drunk Haku it was practically psychological manipulation.

Chihiro waved goodbye to everyone. Raijin laughed and nudged Rin when Haku faltered a little and Chihiro, with a great laugh, steadied him. "Goodnight everyone! Thank you for coming – and I promise, the wedding is going to be even better!" There was a loud round of applauses and cheering as Chihiro pushed Haku into the hallway.

He laughed and waved to two frogs that were making their way back to the bar. They smiled and acknowledged, "Master Haku," in a sort of awkward, shy way, like they didn't know what to expect. Haku smiled and cradled Chihiro's cheeks in his hands. "I'm mating you," he smiled in a sort of awed admiration and Chihiro didn't know if he meant in the future, or in the _other_ ways of mating.

"Alright, let's get up to bed, hm?" she peeled him off the wall and into the elevator. Pulling the lever down, she smiled as he not-so subtly leaned against her. "Did you have a good time?"

"Such a good time," he replied after a moment in a slow drawl.

Chihiro laughed and opened the door to Haku's room. Dropping him to sit on the side of the bed, she slowly began untying his robe. Haku's glazed over eyes stared straight through her. She folded his obi into a chest at the end of his bed and then worked on the ties of his haori, pushing the fabric to the side and running her hands over his bare chest. He kissed her a little gently, admit a little wetly, before Chihiro took a step back and smiled.

"I'll just be a second," the smile from Haku's face fell rather comically. "I'm just going to get cleaned up a little."

"Don't know why you're doing that," he muttered and lied back on the top of the bed. "You're only going to get dirty again."

"You're so eloquent when you're drunk Haku," Chihiro rolled her eyes and dashed into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She washed her face, slipped into a nightgown and wondered if, when she reappeared, she would have a drunk dragon god sleeping on the bed or not. She didn't particularly care either way, though she seriously doubted the wonders of Haku's love-making when he was completely wasted and her rather sober.

"Where are you going now?" Haku whined as she slipped out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, glancing his way quickly. He was lying on the bed, his shoes kicked off.

"Chihiro…"

"I'll only be a moment, Haku," she said from the kitchen and returned not a moment later with two glasses and a pitcher of water. "Here, you need to drink some water." She handed him a glass of water. Haku frowned, but drank it anyway. "Another, you'll thank me in the morning," she ordered, and Haku was about to protest before it was shoved in his hand and he had no choice but to down it.

"No more," he frowned and caught her around the waist. Instantly, his hand slipped up her nightgown and rested on her hip. He grinned devilishly up at her as he began shimmying the panties down.

"You're horrible, Haku," Chihiro smiled as she stepped out of them, turning her own attentions to the loosely tied sash of his undershirt and smoothing it off his shoulders. She kneeled on the bed then, and Haku rolled over to meet her in the centre. The soft nightgown fell to the floor shortly after Haku's slacks had fallen, and the two wriggled under the blankets, the spring air still a little too bitter for them. Haku tasted like sake, and the dragon pulled her close, his contentment rumbling deep in the pits of his stomach.

He nuzzled Chihiro's neck and hair, tucking her under his chin and against his chest, wrapping two strong arms against her neck. Chihiro blinked and wriggled a little – it seemed that the dragon's libido had wavered. True to his form, a shallow snore vibrated against the crown of Chihiro's head and she smirked. He would have a horrible hangover in the morning, but she couldn't help but find amusement in his self-inflicted suffering, just like he had all those other times. Chihiro eventually drifted off to sleep herself.

That was, until, at ten o'clock in the morning, a loud knock at the door pulled her out of her sleep. They'd moved around in their sleep – Haku now pressed against her back, snuggled into the crook of her neck and a protective hand draped over her waist. The knock came again, insistent. Didn't they know it was the morning after – and that one was never to be disturbed during the morning after? Had they not seen how sloshed their boss had gotten? Chihiro laughed at the memory– oh, how had that been fun. She was only glad Haku hadn't thrown up, that wouldn't have been very pleasant at all.

The knock came again.

"I'm coming, sheesh!" Chihiro called, untangling herself from the dragon, who was still completely dead to the world. Standing naked, she grabbed his black silk robe, slipped it on, and tied it around her waist before stalking over to the door and pulling it open. Kivo stood at her feet.

"Mistress Chihiro!" he seemed startled at her appearance. "I'm sorry to have bothered you at this hour. Is Master Haku around?"

"He's indisposed," Chihiro grit out. A loud snore from the master bedroom reminded her of just how indisposed he was.

"Well, he had better be woken up – we have the plumbers down in the foyer and they need instructions on what's the matter with the piping."

Chihiro moved to the other side of the doorway, as if to let the frog through. "Sure, well, if you'd like to go and wake Haku up, be my guest. I don't know what the reaction would be, but with my better judgement I've always just let sleeping dragons lie." Kivo stiffened then, but peeked around the doorframe to where he could see Master Haku face down in bed not-too regally positioned: with his arms flailed out and the sheet just covering his backside. Kivo grumbled and muttered and eventually Chihiro huffed, giving in, "Tell the plumbers I'll be down in ten minutes. Offer them some tea while they wait."

"Yes m'lady," Kivo bowed and scuttled off, obviously eager to be out of the uncomfortable situation.

Chihiro chuckled and closed the door. She'd have to tell Haku later on how she got the one-up on the frog, when he awoke that is. He always enjoyed tormenting Kivo, and it seemed as if he'd rubbed off on her. Oh well, the frog deserved it anyway.

* * *

><p>Yay! You may have noticed this update has popped up a little early this week – only because my laptop has been having some frustrating problems and will be in the shop for an unforseen amount of time (awesome when I have an assignment due! Yeah!).<p>

I'd also like to announce that I know haves an editor for my spellign mistaks and typoz. Her name is **The Surrealist** and she's been fantastic! So thank you, The Surrealist for your wonderful edit of this chapter and consequent chapters following!

This week**, thanks to those people who reviewed, which were….  
><strong>

**Natalie, Blackcat, ARLENE, Courtney Ravensdale, Lexi, Sokka2Me, WhiteTiger246, Kathryn Taylor, Sally, The Surrealist 7, sahra213, ulquihime7980, LaurenvBelladonna, michelle88222, Aisha1, Earthling, DemonChild94, doglover500 & Dolphin0150.  
><strong>

Wow wow wow wow – we've made 600 reviews! Super super super amazing! Ahh, fantastic I have never had such a popular story. Ahhh! So great. Between Men and Wolves just passed 50 reviews, but 600 is spectacular (can we make it to 1000? Wahh!)

**26/7 -** there was a problem with the track changes I used when I first uploaded this chapter, so for anyone who received another update that chapter 38 has been uploaded, it's because of this, so my apologies but it was a completely unreadable chapter! I hope it's all fixed now and the chapter is somewhat intelligible.

Next time: It's the morning after, and while Chihiro chats with a thunder god, Haku is nursing a terrible hangover. _That's what you get, Haku._

Thanks to everyone, especially my new editor! Please remember to take the time to **review!**

**~ Arlia'Devi**


	39. XXXIX: Photographs

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away in any respect; all rights go to Hayao Miyazaki and associates. I make no money from this.

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

**XXXIX: Photographs**

_'A person shows himself for an instant as in a photograph but clearer and in the background something which is bigger than his shadow.'_**  
>~ Tomas Transtromer<strong>

As she had promised, Chihiro met Raijin in his chambers at midday after she'd sorted things out with the plumbers and they'd gotten to work repairing the flooded floor. She'd pulled on a fuchsia tunic with gold trimming of lotuses and waterweeds, tied with a black obi and black slacks. Her hair fanned out over her shoulders. Raijin stayed in a smart-looking room, which was both very comfortable and hospitable. He'd ordered lunch and tea for when the human arrived, and upon seeing the steamed dumpling container, Chihiro realised how hungry she was. Last time she'd checked, Haku was still sleeping. Raijin smiled warmly as he opened the shoji door and said, "Please, come in, my lady."

"Thank you, Raijin," Chihiro smiled and sat by the dining table. She eyed the steamed dumplings as the storm god poured her a cup of tea.

"And how is our favourite dragon this morning?" he asked casually, a light ribbing tone behind his voice as he took a sip of the tea. "Dumpling?"

"Thank you," Chihiro smiled. "I would have to estimate he's not particularly well. I left him in bed this morning and haven't seen him since. I wouldn't be surprised if on my return he is still in bed."

"That's Kohaku," laughed Raijin.

"I had never known him to drink in excess. He usually acts very reserved and proper in front of the staff."

"It's on occasional celebratory thing, I suspect," Raijin replied. "Or perhaps it rubbed off from my own, self when I often became unintelligible. Though I doubt it, Haku has always been honourably determined and a complete and utter stick in the mud."

Chihiro laughed. "I don't mind it so much," she replied. "He's much different, really. I know him a lot more than the staff does – they don't get to see the side of Haku I do, and they think they know him when in reality, they're quite far from the truth."

"Kohaku would not approve of me seeing you now," Raijin said off-handedly. "He's quite protective of you, isn't he?"

Chihiro nodded her head. "It's nice he cares."

"He is right to be so protective, my lady," replied Raijin and bit into the dumpling. "There are many things a human cannot see in this world, just the same as there are many things we do not understand in your world. I would suspect had he ever ventured into your world, you would be quite protective of him as well, knowing he did not understand the workings of your world as well as you did." Raijin smiled softly and then said, "but this isn't what I had wanted to discuss with you."

"How can I trust what you are saying to me, Raijin?" Chihiro replied. "I know you are going to deny having anything to do with poisoning Haku, but how am I supposed to know that is the truth?"

"You don't," replied Raijin. "You just have to take my word."

Chihiro ate another dumpling and said. "What is the matter within the Western Lands? Tell me, please."

"Does Kohaku not tell you?" Raijin frowned.

"He filters things for what he thinks is my benefit," Chihiro replied. "Besides, it will not harm to know. If it has something to do with him, then I should know to, because if you haven't noticed, we're a little bit connected."

Raijin laughed and said, "There is not much to know, truly, my lady. It happened at the beginning of this year – there were some disturbances on the boarder, a few riots ensured in towns, and consequently, villages were burnt. Then the Lord of the Eastern Lands, Sar'onga, hears word that the Lord of the Western Lands has died – Jairomaku becomes the new lord. It is very simple, truly, Chihiro, a new lord is unsettling for the land. There may be uprisings. The new lord may want to take more land than previously. It's difficult."

Chihiro nodded. "That was as much as Haku told me."

Raijin smiled softly. "Perhaps he has not been keeping as much as you thought he had, my lady."

"And what about Sar'onga?" she implored. "Zeniba told me one day Haku may become the Lord. Can that happen? Sar'onga is old… I," she didn't add in Haku's detest of the whole idea of becoming the Lord of the Eastern Lands; that was private discussion.

Raijin nodded. "It may not be while you are alive, my dear. Sar'onga is not old yet, though he may look it, he still has life within his bones. The immortal are not exempt from death, my lady; we eventually grow old, we choose to end our lives naturally, like humans do." He smiled gently. "Kohaku must love you very much, my child, should he mate to someone that will not see the end of the century."

Chihiro pursed her lips and nodded, not taking offence from Raijin's comment as he said it gently and solemnly. "I have never heard of many human relations," he replied. "One or two, none that have ended well, particularly. A woman killed by a jealous human when she had joined with a spirit. An offspring being was too much for the human to handle and so she passed away, her offspring eating his way out like she was only a shell…" Raijin shook his head. "I would like to hear of one that had ended nicely - for you and Kohaku to have a happy ending. Your mating will be a first; I wish it to be prosperous and happy."

Chihiro smiled softly. "Thank you, Raijin… but, I think, I shoud go now. I should check on Haku." She got to her feet. Raijin nodded.

"Of course, my lady. Have a nice day."

Chihiro ran out of the chambers, and in her haste, accidentally bumped into a foreman. "Mistress Chihiro!" he cried and it was evident he'd been looking for her. "We need your help down on floor fifty-nine."

"Please," she choked out, her head in her hands. She pushed the foreman away. "Just get someone else to do it. Just leave me alone!"

"Mistress Chihiro!" the foreman, concerned, chased after her. "Are you injured? What is the matter?"

Escaping into the elevator, Chihiro pushed the lever down and pulled the screens across, tears streaking from her eyes. The elevator whizzed upwards as she rested her back on the wall. Breathing slowly, the elevator came to a dark, dingy stop and Chihiro squeezed herself out. The windows had been shaded with a curtain, but upon pulling a large rope, they gathered open, shedding midday sun into Yubaba's dusty old quarters.

All the furniture had white sheets draped over them, and she trailed her fingers over the wood of the desk as Chihiro wandered through the study. Bou's room was in the night setting, with most of his toys now at Zeniba's. The whole apartment was kind of haunting – the large gargoyles in the corners of rooms, and the statues on top of pillars seeming to stare as she walked alone through the vast hallways. She wondered if any of the statues were real people – there were a few of humans, a woman with only a sheet wrapped around her; perhaps it a punishment for sleeping with Yubaba's partner, Chihiro thought amusedly with a small smile. Another was a joker made of marble – maybe he'd been a comedian that Bou didn't find very funny.

Chihiro opened the windows to the balcony and slipped outside. The warm wind whipped against her skin and hair, and she sighed, batting away a tear. She'd always know that one day she would… _die_… oh, what a horrible word. Everyone did, at one point or another – even spirits. Somehow though, her mortality and their mortality didn't seem like the same thing – they could chose when to die, whereas this body was rotting slowly. Still, she could not even begin to think that they would share the same afterlife – they would be as separated as they had been in life -in two different worlds. He would join the other gods in the skies, and she, well, she didn't know where she would go when her body became one with the earth again.

"Chihiro?" a warm breath caressed her neck as a large body came behind her, hands on her shoulders. She hadn't noticed him, but then again, he was always quiet.

She leant back into his embrace and smiled, "Haku."

"You've been thinking," he said softly, wrapping one arm around her shoulders. "What are you doing up here? Tell me, please." She knew he could smell the tears, he need not see the markings.

"It's nothing, Haku." She assured him. He wore a simple plain cream tunic and baggy brown pants that were stained near the knee. His eyes were red-rimmed and his hair dishevelled, but his lips held a soft smile. "Nothing."

He didn't believe the excuse, but said little. Instead Haku slowlu leant down and kissed her tenderly.

She turned in his arms then. "Feeling alright?"

"Like death warmed up," he groaned and rested his forehead against her shoulder. Her scent was soothing. "What are you doing up here? Come back to bed with me. Have some lunch."

"It would be breakfast for you. Brunch then."

"Whatever," he grunted and straightened up. "As long as its food."

"Thrown up?"

"No," he scoffed in a kind of 'who-do-you-think-I-am?' way.

"Last night, Raijin told me about a particular party you attended," she told him flatly, intertwining her fingers through his.

"Curses, is he still around?"

"Yes."

Haku nodded. "I'll see him before I leave." Then he tugged Chihiro into the elevator and into a warm hug. "Bed is really comfortable. You should consider coming back with me."

She smiled against his shirt and said, "We really spend too much time in bed you know?" He shrugged, as if it didn't really matter. Chihiro quirked an eyebrow."Exactly how much do you remember from last night, dragon?"

He smirked and tickled her ribs.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Chihiro was filing in the back office when Hotaru came in, a large grin on his face as he exclaimed that he'd been rummaging through the bathhouse storerooms looking for a rocking chair when he'd found "<em>This<em>, isn't it cool, Chihiro? You know what it is, right?"

Chihiro grinned and put down the papers to grasp the object held in Hotaru's hands. "Sure I do," she replied. "It's a camera."

"I've never seen one so modern!" Hotaru exclaimed.

Chihiro inspected the little black camera. It was a wind-up, with a small square lens and a shutter that opened automatically. It required a film reel, and there was one deeply wedged into the camera, with only three or four shots used. In all honesty it was probably twenty to thirty years old, but Hotaru couldn't tell the difference, not with all the digital advancements in society today. "Wow, this is so cool," she smiled. "Great find. It's probably been in there for twenty years and no one ever noticed it."

"Do you think it would still work?" Hotaru asked eagerly.

"Let's see," Chihiro said, winding the dial and bringing the camera to her eye. "Smile, Hotaru!"

A little overwhelmed, Hotaru offered an awkward smile as the camera flashed and the photo registered a negative. "Wow!" Chihiro grinned. "It totally works! And you know what, when I go back I could probably get all these produced – you know, as long as they're not of like, the frogs bathing giant chicken spirits or dragons flying around the skies. What an amazing find, Hotaru."

The bakeneko smiled genuinely and said, "If they get produced, they could help you prove to your parents of the reality of the place that doesn't exist."

Chihiro grinned. "Picture evidence," she winked. "What a great idea," she smiled. "Well, we have a picture of you; I wonder where Haku is…"

In truth, said dragon was doing his duties around the bathhouse, checking over rosters and making notes for the monthly orders. He'd been discussing things with Kamaji down in the boiler room, for half an hour – twenty minutes of that half an hour being about his marriage ceremony to Chihiro -because the old spider wanted to know all the ins and outs of the lizard's belly on that one. Haku was happy to share and chat with the spider. It was still around midday, and the bathhouse wouldn't start up until around four in the afternoon.

Chihiro and Hotaru had found Rin in the meantime, who was bossing over several spirits as they intended to get the broken floor of the baths up and running again. The baths needed to be scrubbed down and polished, the floor swept and buffed once again, and a whole heap of ruined shoji screens needed to be thrown out. Rin turned to the pair coming her way and huffed, "Don't you guys have anything better to do than bother me?", her tone was agitated, although she didn't mean to sound so harsh.. The toads got on her nerves sometimes.

"Look what Hotaru found in the storage rooms," Chihiro said, showing Rin the little black camera.

Rin scrunched up her nose. "What the hell is that?"

"It's a camera!" Chihiro replied. "It takes images of the world around you and then you can get them made up. Then you've got this real-life drawing for a memento of your time spent on holiday, or with a person or some other things."

Rin frowned. "Really? Well, how does it work?"

Chihiro explained the mechanics briefly to Rin, who was more wary than curious of the little machine. Eventually, she agreed to have her picture taken after Chihiro explained she would try to get the 'drawings' made up by a specialist in her world, and that they would help her to convince her parents that this world did indeed exist. Hotaru held the camera as Chihiro came to Rin's side, the human automatically smiling into the camera. Rin attempted to smile as well, but it was confusing to her. Rin's smile was a little twisted and awkward a little twisted and she didn't know where to look. When the flash came, she visibly jumped, then swore and rubbed her eyes.

"Ow!" she muttered as the spots disappeared. "That hurt, Sen! What the hell."

"I hope it worked," Chihiro smiled to Hotaru as she wound the camera for the next shot. "We should get one of Haku. I'm sure Mama will be interested in seeing who I'm going to marry."

"What do you want to get of Haku now?" a smooth voice shivered up Chihiro's spine and she turned to find said future mate standing with his arms crossed over his shoulder. He looked at Rin still rubbing her eyes and said, "What happened to her?"

"That thing makes a big flash," Rin muttered, blinking. Haku swiped the thing from Chihiro's hands.

"Where in the world did you get this thing from?" he said, studying the camera. If he wasn't so much taller than Chihiro, she would have swiped it back from him, but because he was, she jumped a little, unfortunately for her, the dragon held it just a little bit higher so she couldn't grab it, like a bully taunting a primary school student.

"Give it back, Haku – Hotaru found it in the storerooms."

"What is it?" he asked curiously, still not giving into Chihiro's pleas.

"It's a camera; it takes still images of people and places – kind of like drawings. Can you please give it back; I don't want you wrecking it."

"You wound me, Chihiro," Haku sighed and handed the camera back to his little mate. "I was only curious."

"Yes," she said, dusting it off. "But it's old and very delicate – you just needed to be careful with it. Hopefully when I go home I can get the images produced and I can show my parents, I was hoping I could take a picture of you to convince them that this place does exist. Photographs can be used as evidence you see."

Haku considered this for a moment. "That sounds like a good idea," he said.

Rin huffed and said her goodbyes, "I can't hang around here, some of us have work to do." Chihiro poked her tongue out and laughed at her fleeting friend. Chihiro offered the camera to Hotaru as she slipped by Haku's side.

"You smile at the camera," Chihiro explained.

"This is strange," muttered Haku who offered a weird sort of grimace-smile expression, like he couldn't decide whether to smile at it or eat the camera, but then jumped when it flashed. Chihiro sighed. She would have to explain that to her parents. "I don't like that," Haku announced his decision when Hotaru gave him the camera. "What a strange contraption."

"Well it's _my_ strange contraption and it's very important. I don't want you snooping around it, you'll break it and then I'll never get the pictures to explain to Mum and Dad about this place."

Haku sighed. Sometimes it wasn't worth arguing with Chihiro, especially when the woman was as stubborn as any mule. He simply left her to her devices, literally, and continued on finishing his bathhouse duties with a clipboard in his hand and both frogs and foremen nipping at his heels. Haku sighed. He was still rather hung-over with slowly passing nausea and a headache, but it was past midday and his pride had him out of bed when his body told him to rest more.

Dinner was well welcomed by the tired dragon and Chihiro joined him as he ate and drank a whole pitcher of water. Chihiro cocked and eyebrow and said, "Thirsty?" as he materialised another jug on the dining table.

"Very," he sighed. "Can't shake this headache…"

"You should lie down after dinner – don't worry about the bathhouse tonight. I'll handle it."

Haku offered a grateful smile.

"I go back to my parents in a week, you know," Chihiro said.

"I know," he replied. "Time hasn't completely evaded me. Are you excited?"

Chihiro groaned a little nervously. "I _am_," she assured, which wasn't too convincing. "I'm just really… nervous. You know, I don't know how they'll react. I hope it will be good, but you just never know."

Haku nodded and realised there wasn't much he could say on the topic. Eventually he settled on, "Your parents are always welcome here, Chihiro. And I promise I won't even turn them into pigs."

"Because that was such a fun adventure last time," Chihiro giggled despite it all.

"I thought it was. Despite being controlled by Yubaba and almost being killed by Zeniba. I met a pretty little girl, and it's turned out rather well for me since."

"You're horrible Haku," Chihiro laughed and began to clear the plates. Haku changed into his light bedclothes before creeping up behind Chihiro, who was washing the dishes, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Don't go down to the baths," he murmured gently and kissed just under her earlobe tenderly. The dishes suddenly became animated and began washing themselves, placing themselves once washed into the drying rack. "Rin can handle it."

"We rely too much on Rin," Chihiro complained lightly. "The baths are too much for her to take care of all the time. And I'll be the one she complains to, not you."

Haku sighed and let Chihro go. "Don't be late," he murmured. "You're the best bed warmer ever."

"Charming," Chihiro sighed and nudged out of Haku's grasp. She felt his forehead for a moment, wondering if he had a fever. He didn't and Chihiro sighed. "Looks like you're just ridiculously hung-over. Go to bed. I'll be back in a few hours."

Haku sighed and his shoulders slumped a little and the little human pushed him gently in the direction of his bed. He watched forlornly as she tied her bath robes back on, the salmon outfit she wore, and ran her fingers through her long chestnut hair. She really was beautiful and Haku sighed a little heavier as he saw her dust off her robes before setting out to manage the baths with Rin.

* * *

><p>Rin was waiting for Chihiro on floor twenty-two, ordering around a few girls to attend to a spirit that was being less than hospitable. She turned as Chihiro approached her and said, "Oh good, you're here. I was afraid you weren't going to show."<p>

Chihiro frowned. "What gave you that idea?" she pouted.

"Don't give me that," Rin muttered. "Half the time you even set foot in the dragon's apartment, he won't let you out."

Chihiro laughed and brushed it off, picking up a spare rake and beginning to sweep a tub that had just been used. She emptied a few others, sent sake up to some guestrooms and made sure the customers were comfortable and being looked after as Rin eventually moved down to the foyer.

At around midnight, Rin met Chihiro at the end of her shift with a bottle of sake in the mess hall.

"So," she said. "How are things? When are you heading back to the human world?"

Chihiro shrugged and took a sip of sake. She paced herself, still feeling the pangs of the night before and knowing that Rin would drink her under the table if she went drink-to-drink with her. "A week' time, I think. Haku is more up-to-date with the best time to go with the border and all… I'll ask him."

Rin nodded and poured another glass. Hotaru was hanging around the foyer, doing paperwork.

Rin asked, "So how is green and ugly feeling after his night on the turpentine, hmm? Worse for wear, I'm assuming?"

"Rather," she laughed.

"I heard from the workers he was in quite a state, though he seemed alright when I was there."

Chihiro narrowed her eyes and something suddenly dawned on her: she hadn't seen Rin after a certain point in the night, "Yes, where did you disappear to?"

Rin shrugged and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I didn't see you after midnight," she clarified, recalling the night a little more clearly. "I remember now! Where did you go to, Rin, huh? Spill!"

"I don't know what you mean. I was around," then she laughed. "You shouldn't be worrying about me, Chihiro. You just look after that dragon of yours, eh?" She put the cork back on the sake bottle and ushered her hand as Chihiro yawned. "Off you go – to bed with you."

Chihiro nodded and conceded to bed. Making her way up the elevators, she opened the door quietly and slinked in. Haku was in bed with a cool cloth over his forehead, a tell-tale sign his headache wasn't as mild as he'd waved it off as.

Chihiro washed her face and took down her hair before brushing it through in the dragon's emerald tiled bathroom. It was lined with a rich brown polished wood, with a large white bathtub and shower beside that. Throwing her clothes into a wicker basket, she changed into a tank shirt and clean underwear before locking the front door and slipping into bed.

Haku groaned as she lifted the cool rag off his forehead. "Mhiriro….," he groaned and blinked. She leant over his body and dipped it into a bowl of water.

"Head still hurt?" she asked and dabbed his slick skin.

"Yeah."

"Been drinking water?"

The dragon nodded and sighed. "I just want to sleep."

Chihiro shuffled under the blankets. "I suppose that when you're over three-thousand years old, you don't shake off hangovers like you used to."

"You're telling me," he chuckled and rolled onto his side, draping an arm over Chihiro's stomach. He was silent for a moment before he said, "The equinox is approaching… It's coming into spring. The best time for you to go will be in the next week. You knew that, didn't you?"

Chihiro nodded, noticing herself how winter was weaning. "I knew. I can't wait to see them again."

"Be safe," he whispered, less like a wish and more like a command.

"I will," she sighed into the pillow, her hand grasping the one draped over her stomach. "Don't worry about me, Haku. I'll keep myself safe, and then there's your bracelet, and Granny's magic."

"I don't know how strong my magic will be in the human world," he admitted quietly.

Chihiro turned in his embrace to look up at his face, which was half draped in a shadow with moonlight smoothing over his emerald hair. "You don't think…"

"I haven't had strong ties there in twenty years," he shrugged a little then. "I would not be surprised."

"Granny still does, evidently."

"It may have tired her, however, Chihiro. She didn't have that much impact on your life in the spirit world. I would not trust your grandmother's magical powers solely."

"I'm not!" she rebutted. "It's not like I'm going to go out looking for trouble Haku!"

He smiled gently then, and maybe he realised he was overreacting slightly. His finger ghosted across her cheekbone and he pressed a soft kiss over her lips. "Sorry…," he whispered. "I just worry… you know that. Of course, I'm being foolish." He gave a sincere smile then, "Tell me, darling, what are you going to do when you go back?"

She smiled. "Tell my parents the truth," she replied. "Hopefully not get labelled as a crazy woman, and tie up a few loose ends."

Haku nodded. "I hope you have a good time. I really wish to meet your parents again. You will tell them we're engaged, won't you?"

"Of course," she smiled. Haku yawned against her temple and then Chihiro pouted. "I was up for a little bit of fun tonight Haku, we haven't… well, for a few nights…," he rumbled deep in his throat and Chihiro sighed, teasing, "You're so selfish."

"Sleep now," he said, nuzzling her neck. "Tomorrow night. I'll make it all up to you and more. Promise" To Chihiro that sounded like a rather devilish promise, so she conceded and soon followed Haku, tumbling into sweet slumber.

* * *

><p>Thanks to those who were patient with me last chapter – we had a little problem with the document showing up edits, but it's all been fixed so cheers guys! I got a few PMs wondering what's up, but it's all been straightened out.<p>

This week, I'd like to thank:

**litugreen 7, xEternal Silence, Moonlight Mermaid, Mindlessx, Jess2709, Have a Nice Dream, taelere, twilighters01, AnimeRomantic4Ever, Sokka2Me, Sally, Barbieest98, The Surrealist, Dolphin0150, ulquihime7980, LaurenvBelladonna, sahra213, michelle88222, DemonChild94** and **Kiara d'Arc Erzsebeth **

Thanks guys! **Sokka2Me** asked if I imagine a voice for Raijin and they wanted to know who thought would be suitable. After much consideration, I decided on the voice of InuTaisho from InuYasha; rather deep, with a rasp, but not with that accent. If anyone wants to check that out, Google "Swords of an Honourable Ruler", the only InuYasha movie to feature him.

Next time on _The Path of Water_: Chihiro goes home! But will it be all happy puppies and butterflies? Will she even get the guts to tell her parents what's happened in the last six months?

Please remember to drop a quick review, my friends!

~** Arlia'Devi**


	40. XL: Darling Daughter

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away in any respect; all rights go to Hayao Miyazaki and associates. I make no money from this.

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

**XL: Darling Daughter**

Chihiro had already said her goodbyes to Chase, Hotaru and baby Aeala. The little kitten was still small, though had just began to learn to walk. She'd gotten a tight hug from Rin and a warning not to do anything stupid or dopey while she was gone. She'd laughed and nodded and then saw Haku waiting by the front doors of the bathhouse in the morning sun, holding a medium overnight bag. He smiled at her and she ran forward to catch his other hand.

"Ready for this?" he asked as they turned and walked across the bridge.

"I think I should be asking _you_ that instead," she laughed, the expression on his face not exactly radiating happiness.

"I'll admit I'll be relieved once you're back safe and sound." He offered her a crooked smile.

Chihiro grinned and squeezed her future mate's hand reassuringly. "Did you add those things I asked?"

His eyes cast down to the bag and his mind ran over the things she had forgotten to pack in her mass of goodbyes: _hairbrush, toothbrush, strange spray can…_ "Yes. Do you have your cam-er-a?"

"Yes," she laughed and patted her knitted-thread handbag. "It's all in here."

"I can't believe it's the equinox already," he noted in a sort of awed tone, looking up to the spring morning sky. "Feels like it was only yesterday when we met again. Soon winter will be shaken off – when you come back, Chihiro, its wonderful here in spring. Every being sings. It's like even the specks of dust on the window feel the joy of the season."

"Is it…?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"No, no, that was last year," he chuckled. "Although I am a little disappointed your visit didn't coincide with such events… _That _certainly would have been interesting." He gave her a wink and she blushed, huffing and spluttering. No longer was she pure, yet he found it greatly satisfying that he could still make her blush like before. He found it exceptionally cute.

Haku helped Chihiro across the dry river bed, and then they took a nice, slow stroll over the grassy plains to the large, red train station. For a while, they walked hand-in-hand, content in silence until Chihiro said, "Rin left this morning. For her holiday, I mean."

"Rin hasn't had a break for many decades, really. I wished to give her more than a week. You'll help when you get back, hmm?"

Chihiro laughed. "You know we don't work well together at all, Haku."

He chuckled at what his little human was insinuating. "Of course, we'll have time to catch up with each other." They'd arrived at the train station. Faintly, there was a wind coming from the other side, travelling through the dark hallway and tickling their bare ankles. Haku sucked in a sharp breath.

"Well…," Chihiro offered a small smile, "This is me," she muttered, trying to be humourous. It didn't help, evidently, because when she saw Haku's lip pucker and his eyes move frantically from her face to the portal leading to the other side, she felt the tears sting behind her eyes.

"Don't cry," he murmured hoarsely, picking up the scent of despair emitting from her body instantly. Chihiro turned her head away and blinked away the tears. Gently, Haku hooked a thumb over her chin and turned her head back. "I'm going to miss you. Please be safe." Gently, he kissed her lips.

Chihiro sniffled as Haku thumbed away a stray tear. All of his emotion, all of his sorrow in this parting was flowing through her, the cold bracelet on her wrist. The comb was stored somewhere in her bag.

"I couldn't bear to be without you for just that one night… I don't know how I'll cope after a week or so," admitted Chihiro. Haku gave a watery smile before drawing her into a tight hug. He kissed her brow, then her cheek, until softly his lips worked against hers.

The kiss which began as soft and bittersweet suddenly changed when Chihiro felt a spike in his aura. Maybe it was the idea of not seeing Chihiro for a week or two, or the fact he would have spectacularly blue balls until the time of her return, but the kiss suddenly got deeper and feverish.

Haku groaned gently and dumped Chihiro's bag to the floor as he scanned around, looking for signs of any interruptions. He urged her into the darkness, in any case, however, until the soft light filtering in from the human world danced on her back and highlighted her hair.

"I've always wanted to know how sturdy these benches are," she murmured against his skin. Haku's green obi was untied hastily, with practise making perfect in the last month, and it was then thrown to the floor, along with his grey shirt following shortly.

Chihiro wore a skirt, which, Haku had found to be very convenient in their little activities. Her shirt was all but shredded, but her salmon lace scalloped bra was left in place.

"Pretty," he muttered to himself rather than her, running his thumb over the curved edges. Chihiro arched into his touch and gasped as she felt him at her hips, pulling down her panties and dropping them underneath the bench. His own casual hakama were slung lowly on his hips, though he untied the sash and shimmied them down.

Chihiro groaned and threw her head back against the cold wooden bench. It wasn't too comfortable, and maybe she'd get a splinter or two, but at that point she didn't really care. Her hands reached down to cup Haku's buttocks, griping the firm flesh when he drove a little harder. He hit that sweet spot – always being able to find it, and a thin layer of sweat covered Chihiro's forehead. How was she ever supposed to go without _this_? Without _him_?

"Oh Haku!" Chihiro cried as the pleasure began to build. She curved her body against his, a rash forming on her buttocks and hips as she tried to duplicate his movements. A gasp that wasn't all that pleasurable suddenly ripped from her lips and Haku stopped instantly.

"W-what?" he panted, disoriented. "What's the matter, dearest?"

"Splinter," she muttered and rubbed her stinging rear with a hand. Haku chuckled and shifted her to the cool stone floor of the train station.

"Silly mate," he hummed, his hand running over the chaffed areas, soothing them instantly. His hand, unlike his body, was strangely cool, like water. "Now, can I please finish what I started?"

"With pleasure," she sighed in reply.

* * *

><p>Haku sighed against his future mate's head. She was lightly sleeping in his embrace, on the dusty floor of the train station. He didn't mind for the dirt, he'd dust it off when he stood up; clean it off his clothes with magic. It was still mid-morning, and his hand ran lazy circles over Chihiro's smooth back. <em>I could live for all eternity with her, and still be amazed at her body… it is literally something not of this world…<em> He was at awe of the softness, yet its sturdiness – how could it take so much, and yet still be warm and soft and giving. He was physically stronger ten-times over than she was, but yet she could bring him to his absolute limit. Sometimes, he even felt weak against her. It was insane! _Maybe humans have some sort of secret lovemaking concept_… he wondered. Chihiro began to stir.

She smiled at him as her head rested on his shoulder. "I don't want to let you go," he whispered gently.

Chihiro smiled. "It will only be for a few days, koishii… You'll be alright. Time will probably fly by with all the work."

"I seriously doubt that. My bed is going to be cold – you're the best warmer I've ever had."

"Nice to know where I stand in this relationship," she joked gently and got up from Haku's embrace. He remained flat on his back, resting on the dusty ground. Chihiro tsked and dusted off the muck from her body. "Talk about getting down and dirty – we're so classy, Haku."

"Filthy," he agreed, though with a playful tone and a seductive smirk. Chihiro dusted off her skirt before finding her panties and slipping them on.

Haku reluctantly got changed, removing all the dirt from their bodies and hair in the process before Chihiro put her soiled garments on. He dusted those down and straightened out the creases too. He fixed the green obi around his waist and then went to fetch Chihiro's bags, which had been abandoned by a pillar.

"If that's my 'goodbye', I can't wait to see my 'welcome home'," Chihiro teased and Haku shot her a daring look.

"If you don't leave now, there will _be_ no welcome home – I won't let you go until autumn next year." Then he cleared his throat. "Remember Chihiro – the seasons are backwards with our two worlds, and since it is coming into spring here, it is only autumn in your world. Our summers peak in December, and respectively, our winters in July."."

"I know," she replied, though she wore a thigh-length skirt, closed shoes and a knitted cream jumper. "I've packed a thicker jacket in my handbag – it's usually rather sunny on the hillside anyway, the town keeps summer for quite a while."

Haku nodded. "I'll be here in a week and a day's time."

"Thank you, Haku."

"If there is any problem over there, come here. Don't ever take this off," he murmured, touching the bracelet lightly. "It's my only connection to you, and will help you pass back through the barrier if any trouble comes before the week and a day is up. Call for me, and I'll be there."

"I will," she promised with a confident smile.

Gently, Haku kissed her on the head. "Be safe, my dearest."

She took the big bag from Haku's hands and swung it over her shoulder. "I will," she replied. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Chihiro stepped away from Haku then, and the dragon looked to the end of the corridor –the human end. "You should get back to the bathhouse," Chihiro muttered.

"I will, when I see you have crossed over safely." His hands delved into the pockets of his hakama. Chihiro smiled and began walking into the corridor. She was about to step under the threshold when suddenly, a vital piece of information was triggered in her brain.

"Don't look back, right?" she asked, carefully peeking over her shoulder to the dragon behind her.

"Don't look back," he confirmed.

Chihiro frowned. "Why…?"

"In the transportation of worlds, it can disorientate your perception – head spins, dizziness, nausea. It merges the two worlds together; in some cases, I've heard one can be stuck in one or the other." He smiled then. "Also, I didn't want you to reconsider. You belonged in the human world at that time. I watched you until I could no longer feel your presence here. You were determined, I didn't want you to turn around and question everything you'd done because of me."

Chihiro faltered and turned, but Haku merely smiled brightly, and said, "Now go!" and pointed ahead. "Your parents are waiting for you on the other end!"

"And you'll be waiting for me on this end!"

Haku laughed as Chihiro turned around and ran forward. Quickly, the light on the end of the corridor grew closer, until Chihiro could see the outlines of the strange little ugly statues in the dirt. The wind was suddenly blowing against her, trying to drag her back in, but it was only ever a gentle caress – attracted by the pulsing energy produced by both worlds.

Chihiro's shoes crunched against the debris of the forest floor as she exited the corridor and bathed in the forest light of the human sun. She swivelled down to look back, only seeing darkness down the corridor she had once come. She waved with a bright smile and said, "See you in a week and a day! I love you!"

Chihiro didn't know if he could see her, for she certainly couldn't see him – but if they had seen the wind move through the trees and hear the foliage flutter that night in Midnight Town, she was sure he could. A voice suddenly ghosted past her ears, foreign at first, in faint whispers, like back-wards echoes spinning through the corridor.

_I've never seen you… I've never seen you so… I've never seen you so happy, Chihiro._

Smiling and blowing a kiss back into the corridor, she heaved the bags more comfortably on her shoulders and headed out of the forest. There was a track she knew that meandered down the hill at a steady pace, instead of coming out around her parent's house. She had things to do before she took the taxi up there, and so, she took the lower track down the hill, coming out a few streets away from a few small shops and a newsagency.

The day was calm, and as predicted, still had the sting of a departing summer. On a Monday, everything was open. A few people recognised her, smiled and said a quick 'hello' as they walked past, doing their daily business. Physically, there was no difference in Chihiro to say she'd had another wild adventure in the spirit world – her clothes were human in all respects, the only thing other-worldly was the bracelet – which looked simply like wire and beads, and a jade comb in her handbag.

"Hello Chihiro-chan," Sasume greeted; she was a woman in her late thirties-early fourties, who worked at the news agency, whom her mother knew reasonably well. "I didn't think you'd be back quite so soon – your mother said the trip was for six months."

"Fourteen weeks, really," Chihiro replied and fished out the old camera. "Don't tell Mama, I just came back today – they don't know. It's a surprise, really." She found the camera and pulled it out to lie in front of Sasume. "Can you tell me how old this is? The model?"

"It's a an old Pentax PC-100...," she muttered, reading the sides and the stickers near the battery outlet. "It still uses those canister films. It's in quite good condition."

"I found it over in Italy at some second-hand shop in a village – the canister meter said there was only a few photos used, so I took a couple of my friends, do you think you could print them out?"

"Sure," Sasume popped the canister out of the camera. "We haven't done one in ages – only for the occasional cameras of the elderly. It'll take maybe fifteen minutes or so." She eyed the baggage Chihiro sported. "Oh… did you just come off the plane? You must be exhausted – why don't you come and have a cup of tea out the back while I'm printing these out? It'll only take a moment really."

Chihiro followed Sasume to the back room of the news agency as she began to process the canister film reel in the back room. That was the thing about living in such a small town – there was bound to be someone around who knew how to process such films. As she'd said before, they had the darkroom for professional photo print outs, and the occasional times the elderly came in with photos of their families. Sasume's son made Chihiro a cup of tea and proceeded to ask her about Italy. After a while, it was evident her son knew a lot more about Italy than she did, despite 'being there' for the past few months.

"Here you are, Chihiro-chan," Sasume handed her an envelope with thirty or so photos and Chihiro fished out money out of her wallet – ten yen, a few in coins, making sure not to give her any of the golden coins used as currency in the spirit world. That would have been awkward.

"Thank you Sasume-chan," she smiled. "And for the cup-of-tea. I should get up to my parents now – it's almost lunch. I wonder if Mama's made a soup up. Can I use your phone to call a taxi?"

"Sure," Sasume said and handed her mobile phone and typed in the number for the local taxi service.

As Chihiro called the taxi, she flipped through a few of the photos – one of Chase and Hotaru, looking rather awkward and confused. The next photo though, they were more comfortable, smiling. In the background was Aeala's bassinette. She flipped through and found one of Haku, also confused at the object flashing in his eyes, then the next of them together, Chihiro's arms laced around his body and her chin pressing against his chest – both smiling vividly into the camera's eye. That was her favourite.

The taxi showed up after five minutes, and Chihiro left for her parents, not needing to give the local taxi driver her address – only, "Ogino residence – the blue house."

"_Hai_," he replied and pulled out from the curb.

Arriving at Chihiro's parents home, she noticed her father's car was not there – he was not home, most likely down at the local car dealership. She paid the taxi driver the fare it took to get up the hill and he unpacked her gear from the trunk of the car.

Rounding the back of the house, Chihiro heard music –probably playing from the kitchen, on an iPod hooked up to a dock. Chihiro pushed the screen door open, leaving her bags by the door. Her mother was wiping down the kitchen bench as Chihiro rounded into the arch that connected the back of the house with the kitchen and dining room suite.

"Mama?" she asked, smiling as she came through the door.

Yuuko looked up from where she was polishing, jumping a little in her skin. It took a moment to register that her daughter was standing in front of her, but suddenly she screamed, "Chihiro!" and ran forward to embrace her.

"Chihiro, Chihiro!" she cried hysterically. "Oh, why didn't you tell me you were coming back! All these times, writing to you, you never even said you were coming back, or the dates!"

"Sorry Mama," Chihiro grinned as her mother released her from her vice grip. "I booked last minute flights – midnight ones, I got in at around nine this morning. Where's Dad? At work?"

"Yes, yes," Mama nodded and grabbed a tissue to dab at her eyes. "Oh, you must be exhausted. Wait until I tell your father – he'll be so excited to see you again. He's missed you, Chihiro. It's not like you were in Japan, and we could come and see you on the weekend." She smiled and hugged her daughter again. "Oh, I'm so glad you're home, are you hungry? I'll make you a sandwich."

"Sure," Chihiro smiled and took a seat down at the table. In her handbag, she saw the envelope of photos sticking out. _Later…_ she thought.

"So when are you heading back to the Uni, Chihiro? We've been getting a few strange letters…" she muttered and grabbed them out of the cupboard, handing them over to Chihiro. "Maybe you should ring up the University and talk to them… figure out this little mess-up. I tried, but they kept telling me you had not shown up, or submitted any assignments and that you were failing."

"Don't worry, Mama," Chihiro assured, "I'll give them a ring this afternoon and sort it all out."

Yuuko placed a chicken and lettuce sandwich down in front of her daughter. "So did you have a good time?"

"Fantastic time," Chihiro agreed and wolfed down the sandwich. "But… when is Dad coming home? There's something I want to tell you both, it's important, and I want you both to be here."

Yuuko blinked. "Sure, I'm sure he'll be home this afternoon, Chihiro. Why don't you go unpack? Did you bring me home some souvenirs?"

"Sure did," Chihiro grinned. _Though, not what you think…_

"Oh what a pretty bracelet," Mama cooed, her keen eye not missing anything. She went to touch it on Chihiro's wrist, marvelling in the strange scaled beads on the wire. "So unique – did you get this at a marketplace, or something?"

"Not quite," Chihiro smiled and touched the bracelet gently. The scales, silvery and translucent, were the size of thumbs – scales that size usually resided around Haku's tail or claws. Her engagement ring was stashed in her handbag, in a small velvet pouch, as to not freak out her parents prematurely.

"Well, why don't you go and have a shower and then a nap, hmm? You must be tired. I'll call your father and let him know you're home."

"Sure," Chihiro smiled, resting the empty plate in the sink. She went towards the back door and gathered her luggage before heading upstairs.

"My room," she muttered, nudging the door open and stumbling in. "Looks the same."

Flicking on the light, Chihiro put her bags onto her double bed, covered in a clean white doona with a soft purple floral pattern panel near the end. It was a double bed with an old iron frame, painted in white. She complained when she was younger that it was an 'old lady's bed', but the mattress was nice and soft.

Abandoned clothes still hung in her wardrobe, and Chihiro unpacked a few things, like underwear and a few shirts into the wardrobe. She tucked her jade comb somewhere safe – the back of her underwear drawer, among the ripped pantyhose and various homeless knick-knacks that had accumulated over the years. A quick shower _did_ sound good, and there were a fresh pair of pyjamas in her wardrobe.

Downstairs, she could hear her Mama's tone on the phone to her father: ecstatic and in awe. Chihiro closed the door to her mother's voice and stripped off. She examined her rear cheeks in the mirror, laughing when she recalled the events, but thankfully, all of the chaffing had disappeared – she'd remember that: those benches were definitely not maintained.

Chihiro washed her hair, finally being able to give it a deep clean with modern products - not that Haku's oils weren't nice, but sometimes a nicer scent and a scrubbing was appreciated. She stepped out of the shower and into her room, drawing the blinds and got dressed in her pyjamas. Mama knocked on her door.

"Your father says he's coming home early – I told him you were tired and wanted a nap, so not to rush," she smiled that motherly smile. "I might go and get started on dinner, then – have a good sleep."

"Thanks Mama."

Mama closed the door behind her. Chihiro slipped into bed.

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Aiko's eager voice echoed through the building as Chihiro awoke and rolled out of bed. "Still asleep is she? Oh…"<p>

Chihiro yawned and straightened out her clothes before checking the time – she'd slept for about an hour, and her father was home downstairs. Throwing her hair up in a bun, she descended the staircase. "Hey Dad," she smiled.

"Chihiro!" he grinned and embraced his daughter as she stepped down the stairs.

"Hey Dad, how have you been?" she asked into his shoulder. He smelt a little of oil – maybe they'd been doing repairs out the back of the dealership. "How's work going?"

"Good, good, work is great, you know," he smiled. "We've been worried about you, those letters you've been sending didn't calm your mother the slightest. And of course, all those strange messages from your University."

"I'm going to sort those out in a moment; I'll just give them a call." She nodded. Her mother was working on cutting up vegetables for dinner.

"Your mother said you have something important to talk about with us?" he asked as Chihiro took up the letter and phone.

"Yes," she replied, noting the phone number she had to call. "Just let me clear this up with the Uni and I'll tell you before dinner."

Aiko nodded and Chihiro took the phone and the letters outside before dialling the number. She got through and proceeded to tell her University she'd left, and that she wasn't coming back. They went on for a while about bills and classes, and how she would receive a letter on her failure in the mail, along with her final assessment mark. The woman said it in all a very professional tone, and Chihiro supposed she got calls like that often – that was the thing about Universities, you were always just a number, nothing special and only ever hailed if you did something great, which was only in the benefit of the institution rather than the individual. Chihiro listened through the phone again, to the woman explaining and confirming Chihiro's drop out. When she said it was all sorted, and after Chihiro said she would pay off the outstanding debts for her classes, the lady said that was all very well, and then Chihiro hung up. And that was it. Done.

"Sorted out?" Aiko asked as Chihiro walked back in and placed the phone on the holster; throwing out the mailed letters.

"All sorted," she confirmed. Aiko sat at the dining table, having a beer.

"Was there something you wanted to discuss?" Yuuko turned the gas off the cooking top. "You said you wanted your father to be home?"

"Sure," Chihiro said, her stomach doing little flips, though her face remained unnerved. Her handbag was still tossed in the corner of the room, so she fished out the photos and the jade comb Haku had given to her. Yuuko sat beside Aiko, smiling and waiting in anticipation, as if she was waiting for a gift from Italy.

"It's more of an admittance, than anything, though," Chihiro sighed as she sat down and placed the photos on the table. _I really don't know how I was supposed to convince them of any of the spirit world without evidence like this_, she noted. _It would have been impossible._

"Please listen to me, Mum and Dad," Chihiro took in a shaky breath. "-when I tell you this. I know it's going to sound crazy, but you need to believe me, even if it will take some time."

Yuuko's happy expression suddenly dropped. "You're not pregnant are you?" she gasped.

"No!" Chihiro replied, shocked more than anything else. "No, Mum, I'm not!"

Aiko frowned. "Then what, Chihiro?"

Chihiro took in a sharp breath and began to speak, eyeing her parents intently. "I don't know if you remember, but when we first moved here, we went into the forest with our car…"

Aiko nodded. "We sure did; we had a picnic on those grassy fields near that old amusement park. It was lovely there, but that sandwich gave me a stomach ache for about a week."

Yuuko nodded. "I wonder why we've never gone back…"

"My stomach just can't handle it!" Aiko laughed. "Twists and turns whenever I think about that place."

"Mum! Dad!" Chihiro shouted. "You're not even listening to me!"

"Sorry darling," said Yuuko. "Please continue."

"That place," clarified Chihiro. "It wasn't just a grassy field. In fact, you never even had lunch there. There were those ugly little statues, and the forest is filled with little houses where spirits are supposed to live." Aiko nodded. "Do you remember when I was four and I fell into the Kohaku river?"

Aiko nodded. "Of course I do! You fell in when you said that you were trying to get your shoe. Your mother was so worried; you were so young and such a weak swimmer. We thought for sure you'd… you'd drowned and we ran down stream only to find you sitting on the shallow shore where the water was calm and you were just staring… staring into the water and not saying a word. Not even crying or coughing. Just staring. Not too long after that, the old river got filled in."

"So strange," Yuuko agreed. "But Chihiro, we must have told you that story one hundred times… what's gotten into you?"

"I forgot about that for such a long time, and then I remembered it when I was ten," she smiled. "I should have died in that river, you said it yourself Dad, but I didn't. It's because I was rescued."

"By who?" Aiko grunted.

"It sounds strange, I know, but a man – a dragon man."

Yuuko suddenly looked over to Aiko, worry flashing in her eyes. Suddenly, Aiko looked just as worried and the look had Chihiro wondering if this was even a good idea in the first place. "Not this again," Aiko muttered eventually, his head falling into his hands.

"What?" Chihiro frowned. "… Have I said something about him before?"

Yuuko nodded and looked for some reason she was about to cry. "Yes, you have. Right after we pulled you out from the shallows, you wouldn't stop talking about this man – the man who was a dragon that had saved you. For weeks you talked about dragon man. I thought he was your imaginary friend. He had dinner with us sometimes, this dragon man…"

Chihiro frowned. "Really?" she gasped and looked to her father, who nodded solemnly. "Why have you never told me?"

Yuuko didn't reply. "You began talking about him, when you were ten. One night in your sleep, I heard his name slip past your lips. I thought nothing of it; he was just your imaginary friend…" She put a hand to her mouth as she stifled a sob. "But now…"

"Chihiro, it was a blessing you were saved, but it was no dragon man," Aiko said sternly, though gently, gripping his daughter's hand. "It was simply a change in the currents. There are no such things as dragons."

"Did I ever describe what he looked like when I was younger?" Chihiro asked her mother. "Did he have a name?"

"No," Yuuko shook her head. "No name, just dragon man. You said he had the body of a snake, a silver snake with diamonds for scales and emeralds for eyes. You drew pictures of him at kindergarten, which ended up being all you drew… You said he was a dragon and a human, a man, tall with hair green like moss and kind eyes the colour of his hair. You said he was pale, like he'd been in the freezer, and that his skin was cold."

"He's real, Mum."

"No!" she cried. "No, Chihiro, he's not!"

"Yes, he is, Mum, I've met him again. His name is Haku and he was the spirit of the Kohaku river."

Yuuko began to sob. "Please Chihiro, there is no such thing."

Frantically, Chihiro began shuffling through her photos, searching for the one of Haku. She found it, him looking dazed, with his hair fanning around his face and a clipboard in his hand. "This is him – the man who saved me when I was four. Please Mum, I know it's hard to understand, but please hear me out. Please try to understand." She slid the photo across the table.

Aiko picked it up.

"… Hair like moss…," he muttered in awe and nudged Yuuko. "This can't be real, Chihiro, it's a fake."

"It's not, Dad," she implored. Yuuko took a look at the photo, dabbing her tears away. "He's real, please, if you could only meet him and the world he lives in… Those grassy fields, Dad, where you think you had the picnic. There was never a picnic – you were in a delusion. It's called the spirit world, and it's where the gods of this world and other spirits reside. He was the spirit of the Kohaku river until it was destroyed, and now he lives in the Spirit World."

"Chihiro, how can you be sure?" Yuuko frowned. "About any of this?"

"I've known him since I was four years old Mum, I am sure." Then she slid the photo of Haku and herself hugging, and Yuuko picked it up.

"This is you in the photo," Aiko said more to himself than Chihiro. Yuuko gulped when she saw the photo.

"You look happy," she smiled.

"I am."

"Is it real? Everything you said? How can we believe you?"

"I don't expect you to believe, Mum," Chihiro smiled. "Not right now anyway. I'll take you there, but there are some things I need to get sorted here first. You can meet him; you can meet the world we live in."

Yuuko sighed then and looked down to the photo and then back up to Chihiro. "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Chihiro felt her cheeks instantly darken, but she had to squeak out the truth. "Y-yes."

"And he is in love with you, it seems." Then she showed the photo to Aiko. "Look how happy they are together."

Aiko wasn't sure how to respond to that statement and so he grunted instead. Chihiro knew that her father had always been the stubborn type – he did not believe in things unless he could touch it physically. He relied on what he had experienced as the truth and as reality, and until proven otherwise, the manipulated memory of the picnic would disguise the week he'd spent as a pig, and the upset stomach from devouring kitchen slop would remain a simple case of minor food poisoning.

Yuuko handed the photo back to her daughter. "You lived there? Italy was a lie?"

"I didn't know how to tell you, Mum," Chihiro whispered in shame. "I didn't know how you would react to the whole situation. I still didn't know if it would work out for me in the spirit world – there was so much to learn, I'd only been there a few days and it was suddenly time to make a decision to stay for six months, or leave, never return, and never know… never know if things with Haku would work out." Chihiro laughed, despite it all, "I know it's all so strange… You don't even know Haku, but you should meet him."

Aiko got up and for a moment, Chihiro was sure he was going to storm out of the room, but he only got up to turn the heat back on their dinner. He made himself busy in the kitchen, albeit silently, while Yuuko and Chihiro talked.

Yuuko flicked through some more photos, and Chihiro said, "That's the bathhouse Haku owns, and this is Rin, who I met when I was ten, and this is Chase, and her partner and they have a baby daughter together." She then continued to explain herself, "and I couldn't take photos of other people or Haku as a dragon, because I didn't want to scare Sasume, who developed the cartridge – but I hoped this was enough to convince you that this place isn't just a delusion for me. It's real, Mum."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late-ness and all, Uni is pretty hectic (That's code for I stay up late and drink, ya'll). Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!<p>

Special thanks to:

**Fruity Smell, Happyniknowit, Barbieest98, Aura, xEternal Silence, ulquihime7980, LaurenvBelladonna, DemonChild94, sahra213, Moonlight Mermaid, AnimeRomantic4Ever, Nonumaru, michelle88222, doglover500, BeautyInBlackandGrey, Dolphin0150, lexy, KyoLoves94,Miyukyshan, lexy, Deena, AuraCinnamon, Green Rider Girl, Sokka2Me, litugreen, JasmineGreenTea,** &** Mindlessx.**

Next time on The Path of Water: Chihiro and her mother go shopping - but for what, exactly?

Please remember to leave a quick review!

~ Arlia'Devi


	41. XLI: Quality Time

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away in any respect; all rights go to Hayao Miyazaki and associates. I make no money from this.

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

**XLI: Quality Time**

The next morning, Chihiro awoke to her mother making breakfast – a few bowls of cereal and two slices of toast. Her father had gone to work earlier this morning, and as Yuuko took a the morning paper and sat across from Chihiro, she said, "I've been thinking about what you said about… um, about that other world last night…," she seemed rather embarrassed. "And I had a dream. Your dragon man was in it."

"Really?" Chihiro said over her coffee, though the surprised tone was a little forced, as she was never surprised at what Haku could manage to weasel himself into, subconsciousness included. "Tell me about it?"

"It was not very interesting. He sat down on a grassy plain, like the one we had lunch on… or at least I think we did. He told me about how we turned into pigs once, how he had fought to free us… so strange, did that really happen Chihiro?" she placed the paper down and intently waited for an answer.

"Yes," she said simply. "Haku helped me set you free from an evil witch named Yubaba. In return, I helped him remember he was once the Kohaku river."

"Yes," she muttered. "He told me that too… that must have been terrible. I said to him, 'Why don't you visit Aiko's dream? He needs more convincing than me.' He was terrible, oh, he's very cheeky, Chihiro! Is he like that in real life?"

Chihiro groaned. "You would not believe it."

Yuuko laughed and then smiled gently, "He also told me how much he loved you, Chihiro. Tell me, was it really him? I've never had such a dream where I thought the person was so real? He has magical powers doesn't he?"

Chihiro nodded. "It was probably him. I've had those dreams before. It must have taken a lot of energy to appear to you in a dream. It's hard for him to cast spells over in the human world."

Yuuko didn't reply for a long moment. She bit her lower lip and looked down at her breakfast. Eventually, she looked up and said eagerly, "He was very handsome, Chihiro! Just like in the picture…," the picture had been cast a way for the moment, on a bench near the dining table. Yuuko picked it up again and smiled. "You do look very happy."

"We are," she smiled.

"I can see how in love you are," she said softly. "It's in your eyes, and in his. Will we get to meet him?"

"You will," Chihiro smiled. "He wants you to come, over the equinox is when the barrier between this world and theirs weakens. Remember, it was springtime when we moved here when I was ten -those flowers, the wildflowers had just started to bloom in the bouquet I got from one of my classmates. It's easier to pass through, but you must return by the end of that week or risk being stuck in the spirit world for another six months."

"Is it dangerous?" Yuuko asked with a sigh.

"Haku says it is. I suppose it is to humans. Most people are magically inclined, or things that have a human form, like Haku. Haku is a great god in the spirit world, he has a lot of power, but I've also met a frog spirit, a woman who can turn herself into a giant cat," Chihiro showed Yuuko the picture of Chase and her mate. "Her and her partner," she tapped Hotaru's face. "Can change into these ferocious looking giant cats."

"Bakenekos?" Yuuko asked and Chihiro nodded. "I remember stories of them from school," she smiled. Yuuko had gone to a traditional small town public school until she was twelve, and then her parents had moved into the city. "I remember our teacher telling us feudal stories about these cats who turned into people, and they were terribly mischievous."

"I'm not sure if Chase is a human who turns into a cat or a cat who turns into a human," she laughed. "The first I think, but I've never asked." Chihiro slid across a picture of Rin then, "This is Rin. She was my first friend, beside Haku when I was 10. She helped me through the bathhouse that a mean witch ran. Haku was her errands boy at that time; he was under a slavery spell."

"How terrible, poor boy," Yuuko sighed. "Everything looks so old, Chihiro – so traditional."

"I know," she replied. "You should see the way they looked at this camera," she pulled the camera out of her handbag. "Haku's interested in the human world. I've let him read some books I have with me. He says human memorabilia is valuable in the spirit world. Spirits are always interested in us."

Yuuko smiled and sipped on her coffee. "So daughter, what are we going to do today?"

"Shopping. We should go to the next town – I have a lot of things to buy," she smiled.

"Like what?" inquired Yuuko casually as she rinsed her mug into the sink. "I suppose it's still early, we could be back by mid-afternoon. I'll tell your father we're heading off."

Chihiro smiled and picked up the photo of her and Haku and smiled. "Mama," she said gently. Yuuko hummed her response, but didn't turn around. "Haku and I are getting married…"

There was a moment of silence before Yuuko replied with a smile over her shoulder. "I know."

"How?" Chihiro gaped. "Did Haku tell you?"

"No," she laughed. "I knew long before that. In fact, I knew it as soon as I looked at that picture last night." Chihiro gasped and eyed the picture closely, looking for any tell-tale signs that would give it away. Maybe Mama could see it in their eyes, like she could their love? Maybe it was a motherly instinct she got. "How… How can you tell?"

"You're wearing a ring on your engagement finger. The hand that's resting on your fiancé's chest," Mana laughed and pointed it out.

Chihiro laughed. Indeed, the large stone ring was on show without her noticing it.

Mama said, "Do you have it with you?"

"Sure." Chihiro dug the ring out of her pocket and slipped it on. "I suppose we're going shopping for wedding dresses, really, Mama."

"Wow!" Yuuko grinned as she took a look at the great stone perched atop a ring. "Look at that – are those real diamonds?" Chihiro nodded meekly. "We should get that valued you know, I bet it would be worth a mint!"

"Mama," Chihiro scolded playfully and tucked her hand away. "Come on, go and have a shower. I want to try on a few dresses before lunch." Mama sighed dejectedly and ascended the stairs.

* * *

><p>The ride over to the Shinjini, the town Chihiro's family did the majority of their shopping was considerably large. It has a two shopping complexes, and five bridal parlours and before lunch, Yuuko and Chihiro had hit two of them, but nothing had caught their eye. It was either too puffy, or too sleek, too tight or too loose. Chihiro had always thought, <em>When I see the right wedding dress, I'll know<em> like that kind of mantra every girl growing up knew – that when the time came, the wedding dress would be perfect. Now, looking at a pile of dejected gowns that the shop attendant was putting back on the rack, maybe Chihiro had to face wearing a less-than-perfect gown.

"Don't worry, Chihiro," Mama said over her lunch salad as Chihiro slurped dejectedly on a coca-cola through a straw. "We still have three shops to sort through – even if you don't find it, we can buy some dress magazines and order one through that."

"How did you find your wedding dress, Mama? How did you know Dad would like it?" she sighed.

Yuuko frowned. "Well, I was walking by a shop and saw it in the window. I wanted to buy it then and there, but it was ridiculously expensive. The shop attendant said to me behind closed change-room doors that he'd hold it, that there were three more in the same size out the back and there was a sale starting over the weekend."

"How depressingly cliché," Chihiro sighed. "What if I never find the dress?"

"Do you know what the perfect dress is?" Yuuko laughed.

"Yes!" Chihiro replied. "It's white, like the snow. No ivory or cream like that last sales woman was trying to encourage me to buy. Its figure hugging, but flares a little, and it's got a little lace detailing. Not so puffy like the others. That third one I tried on made me look like a cake topper." She sighed and slumped over the table. Yuuko laughed and began packing up the café's dishes into a small pile.

"Come on then, let us go," she smiled and pulled Chihiro out of her slump.

The next parlour they went to wasn't very good – it was scarce and barely decorated. Chihiro found nothing she liked – all the dresses being cream or an off-white, and either very simple or very extravagant. The sales woman wasn't very helpful – a woman in her late forties who was overweight and dressed sloppily. Needless to say, Chihiro left with a frustrated huff.

"You're a bridezilla," Yuuko joked as Chihiro slumped in her seat in the car. "Come now, don't sulk. We'll find you something."

The fourth parlour out of five was above a large department store, Chihiro and Yuuko took an elevator to the fifth storey, pressing a button that said, "Lace & Memories: Bridal Boutique".

"Sounds like it has potential. At least the title is nice," Yuuko hummed as the elevator crawled up to the fifth floor before opening with a 'ping!'. "Oh look at this!" Yuuko clasped her hands over her chest as they entered the beautiful parlour. The walls were full of long, gorgeous bridal gowns, and a large full length mirror surrounded an elevated viewing platform. A thin woman, dressed smartly, approached them and said,

"Can I help you, ladies?"

"My daughter is getting married in six months, and she's looking for her dress," Yuuko grinned as Chihiro idly filed through a few racks.

"Feel free to have a browse. If I can help, let me know," the attendant smiled, bowed and then walked back to the counter.

Yuuko went to the racks on the opposite side of the parlour and began sifting through the dresses – there were some puffy, some too tight, some dresses were very modest, with a high neckline and enclosed arms, others had a short length to show off the knees and legs. "What about this one, Chihiro?" she would say, and pull out a dress she thought may be suitable, but Chihiro would knock it back for one reason or another, or she thought it was nice, but it wasn't the 'one': this notion every woman is obsessed with finding the perfect dress.

"Mama," Chihiro's voice cut through the air suddenly, after a few long moments of sifting through dresses. Chihiro pulled out the smooth silk white dress from the middle of a hanger and held it up. "Can I try this one on?" she asked the attendant, who went and unlocked the change room doors.

The dress was fitted from the breast down to the end of Chihiro's waist, strapless but tailored to fit her bust generously. Her skin, kissed by the sun since working outdoors around the bathhouse recently, glowed against the virginal whiteness of the gown. Fitted from the waist down, it had a slight fish-tail flair. The back was a corset, tied up tightly by the attendant who crooned over how great of a figure Chihiro had for this dress.

"What do you think, Mama?" Chihiro asked, stepping onto the mirrored platform and spinning around.

"Lovely!" she cried. "Oh, it looks so much better than those other dresses we tried on."

"At least I don't look so much like a cake-topper." She bit her lip. "Do you think… do you think Haku would like it?"

"Is it the 'one'?" Yuuko asked. "Your fiancé isn't supposed to see the dress until the wedding, anyway."

"I think so," she replied and span around. "It's hard to tell."

The attendant grabbed something off a shelf then and approached Chihiro. Gently placing a glittered comb in her hair, she smoothed over the veil behind Chihiro's hair and smiled. "Now you look like a real bride."

* * *

><p>Aiko arrived home from work just a little before his daughter and wife pulled into the driveway. He knew they'd gone shopping for the day, and was inside eating a sandwhich when Chihiro and Yuuko came in, something in a large white bag being taken up to Chihiro's room and stored away.<p>

"Hey," he greeted, swallowing. "Have a good day?"

"Yes," Yuuko smiled as she began unpacking groceries into the cupboard. Upstairs, Chihiro was in the shower. She heard the water pipes grown through the roof. "Aiko…," she began carefully after a moment. "Do you believe what Chihiro told us about… well about that other world?"

Aiko grunted. It had been on his mind all day. "Not particularly."

"Why not?" Yuuko sighed.

"Do you?" he asked incredulously . "How can I? It's insane."

Yuuko nodded. "I believe her. It took me a moment, but… Chihiro's always been such a good girl. I may not be completely convinced, but those photos – she looks so happy."

"I'd have sent her to a mental institution if it weren't for those photos. Talking about that dragon boy again – I thought it was just a phase," Aiko sighed. "Still… I find it hard to believe."

"You're stubborn," Yuuko smiled. "A lot of it makes sense. Didn't you say one day you saw lights from the forest? Chihiro says that forest is enchanted – it's so close to the spirit world, she says."

"Just kids letting off fireworks," he grunted.

"Chihiro wants us to go with her," Yuuko whispered. "This weekend. She wants us to go back with her when she goes back."

"Wants us to meet that dragon boy..."

"She's marrying him you know. She _loves_ him."

"I could see it," Aiko grunted. "How can she know? What if he's just using her? I asked your father if I could marry you – he hasn't so much as approached me, you know."

Yuuko laughed as she packed away cans of vegetables. "How can he?"

"I don't like it," Aiko grumbled. "I don't like any of this, and I don't know why you do. It's wrong, Yuuko. This world of hers, it's just a fantasy."

"But those photos," Yuuko retorted.

"You can make anything on the computer these days," he replied. "I'm telling you, Yuuko. There's something wrong here. If it's not the dragon boy, it's his intention."

Yuuko frowned. "You can believe what you want to believe, Aiko, just don't be so stubborn to think that your beliefs come before the happiness of our daughter. You've never accepted anything, so privy to doubt, you can't accept that something you can't understand or conceive may be real."

"Yuuko…," Aiko sighed at the departing figure of his wife.

"Don't '_Yuuko_' me," his wife seethed as she twirled back around. "I'll be going back with Chihiro on Saturday – you can decide if you're coming or not. Frankly, I'd like to meet my future son-in-law."

"Don't you think it's all a bit ridiculous?" he asked. "She leaves, we think she's going to University and then she comes back six months later, engaged to be married to some man in a world we never even knew existed?"

Yuuko shook her head and then sighed. Her husband stood firmly by the kitchen bench. "Chihiro didn't ask us to accept it, Aiko. She's an adult, in case you've forgotten. I know you still think she's a ten-year-old you need to protect and who asks you for advice, but she's not. She's a woman who makes her own decisions. She told us what was going on, not once did she ask us to be happy with the decision, or to accept it. But I'm sure she doesn't want to see her father abandon her just because of her choices."

"It's not that…,"

"Then what is it?" Yuuko snapped. "I'm a little surprised too, Aiko – don't think you're the only one, but I'm willing to make an effort. I'll go and meet this man on Saturday, I'll make an effort for my daughter and her happiness. I hope you will too."

Aiko sighed then and nodded. He placed his empty dish on the sink and moved as Yuuko began to prepare dinner. Chihiro descended the stairs then, running her fingers through her hair and adjusting her pyjama top. "What's for dinner?" she asked her mother and her mother replied, and Aiko was surprised at the level of normalcy in the house. _Can she really be? Will she really wed… Is she really living in a place that can't exist?_

* * *

><p>Chihiro folded her dress up in the middle of her clothes. It was protected by a plastic sheet and then a small piece of cloth. She'd need to hang it to get the creases out when she got back to the bathhouse, but that was the least of her problems.<p>

Zipping up her overnight back full of all the things she'd bought in the human world, Chihiro snickered as she tossed in the three pairs of very very revealing undergarments. A particularly pretty one – a deep red bra and matching panty set with a transparent camisole was to be kept for her wedding night, but the others. Well, she supposed one could be a great welcome present for Haku. Laughing at the thought of his face when he saw them, she packed them in with a few other knick-knacks.

"Is it really true that you won't come back for another six months?" Aiko asked gently as Chihiro descended the stairs, dressed in jeans and a casual t-shirt. She threw a jumper overtop as it was a little bitter outside. Over in the spirit world, however, it should have been nice and warm – she'd told her parents of this before they'd gotten dressed.

"Yes," she replied. "I technically live in the spirit world now. There's a process to it, and not many humans are allowed to live there… none really, but I got special consideration."

"Because of Haku?" Yuuko asked.

"No," Chihiro muttered, packing her handbag. She'd gotten a new roll of film for the camera, and had also printed off some photos of her family from the computer. Aiko also held a large box wrapped in paper. "It's something to do with Zeniba, a witch – she's like a grandmother to me. It's hard to explain, and I don't want to swamp you with all the details." She picked up her bags. "Ready to go?"

Yuuko nodded. "Should we lock the house?"

"Probably," she replied. "You don't know what's hanging around up here."

Yuuko locked the door as they exited the old blue house on the side of the hill. Chihiro made her way down the driveway, to the base of the hill and then dipped into the forestry. Aiko gave a worried glance towards Yuuko, but the older woman shrugged and followed her daughter into the foliage.

"How far is it, Chihiro?" Yuuko called to her rapidly departing daughter.

"Not too far," she replied with a shout. Scrambling through the bushes, Yuuko stumbled onto a dirt path where her daughter was waiting. Aiko followed up with a grunt and ripped himself free of the foliage.

"We'll get lost and never find our way back to the house," Aiko sighed as he followed his wife and daughter up the meandering dirt path. Yuuko shot him another glaring look.

"It's not too far," replied Chihiro and ducked under a branch. They walked for another fifteen minutes or so, up the hill and around it and what felt like back down again until they came to a large, eerie clearing. A large building stood, wind whistling through the hallway and an ugly statue with faces on both sides sitting by the entrance.

"The wind," Yuuko murmured. "It feels like it's pushing us in."

"This is the place?" Aiko asked, noticing faded tyre marks on the ground. Thin tyres, from a sedan. His old sedan. "Do people know it's here?"

"No," Chihiro replied. "Or maybe they do – Haku gives people quite a fright if they attempt to come through."

Aiko gulped then. "Dragon boy…," he muttered to himself than to anyone else. "Does he breathe fire?"

"No," Chihiro replied with a small smile. She looked into the hallway, feeling the pull of the breeze. She wondered if Haku was on the other side, if he was waiting – if he could see her and her parents. "Come on then."

"Let's go, Aiko," Yuuko gave her husband a stern look. "And I want you on your best behaviour."

Aiko grunted and muttered something Chihiro didn't hear. She ushered her parents behind her. "Keep walking. Don't look back – it's dangerous. Keep your head looking forward and we'll move toward the light."

"Alright," Yuuko nodded. Aiko shifted the backpack on his shoulders.

Chihiro sucked in a short breath and heaved the sports bag onto her shoulder and gripped her handbag in the other. "Alright," she said, taking a step forward into the darkness. The wind encouraged her, swirling around her feet. "Let's go."

_Move toward the light… Keep walking… don't look back… just keep coming toward the light…._

* * *

><p>Thanks for all the reviews! This week, special thankies go to...<p>

**AnimeRomantic4Ever, Bubble Blossomcup, Suyo-chan, Barbieest98, Sokka2Me, Ellen-and-Keats4eva, xMiss Shizaya Michealisx, Moonlight Mermaid, Have a Nice Dream, DemonChild94, ulquihime7980, xEternal Silence, JasmineGreenTea, LaurenvBelladonna, FruitySmell, Nonumaru, doglover500, Aishh1, michelle8822, misspandalily, Sally, Air1997, WhiteTiger246** and **KyoLoves94.**

Congrats to Nonumaru who guessed this chapter would be the wedding dress hunting!

Next time on **The Path of Water**: Haku meets the parents! Ah!

Please remember to leave a quick **review**! :)

**~ Arlia'Devi**


	42. XLII: Spring Picnic

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away in any respect; all rights go to Hayao Miyazaki and associates. I make no money from this.

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

**XLII: Spring Picnic**

_"When spring came, even the false spring, there were no problems except where to be happiest. The only thing that could spoil a day was people and if you could keep from making engagements, each day had no limits. People were always the limiters of happiness except for the very few that were as good as spring itself." _**  
>~ Ernest Hemingway, <em>A Moveable Feast<em>**

Chihiro and her parents walked steadily through the dimly-lit corridor. The wind was cold and loud as it whipped through the passageway. There was a light ahead, and slowly, slowly it grew brighter. She wanted to look behind, to check that her parents were alright, but knew she couldn't; lest get stuck in limbo. Instead she opted to ask, "Are you alright back there?"

"Fine, Chihiro darling," Yuuko replied chirpily. "This is exciting!"

She could hear her boots echoing on the stone floor, and eventually the sounds of the spirit world rang through the corridor. Gone were the rustlings of the human world and of the Enchanted Forest on the other side. Distinctly, she could see the interior of the train station; of the spring sun that shone down outside. She could see the benches and the old lampposts of the train station, even the pillars that held the old thing up – but no one was there to greet her. Haku was not present.

Chihiro stepped out of the corridor and into the train station lobby and as she looked around, she said to her parents, "Haku's not here…"

"Did he say he'd be here?" Yuuko asked.

"No," Chihiro replied. "But I expected him to be." Then, she shrugged. "Maybe he's busy. Come on, we'll go over to the bathhouse."

Aiko frowned as he exited the old train station and looked up at the exterior. "Hey," he said in a sort of confused mutter. "I remember this place. Looks like an old amusement park building, huh, Chihiro? They built them during the 80's, before the economy went bad."

"And these hills," Yuuko smiled. "It's lovely here. We should have brought a picnic." Yuuko smelt the air. "It smells like wildflowers. It's lovely."

Chihiro, Aiko and Yuuko walked over the rolling hills until they got to a stone covered river, which they crossed easily since it was the middle of the day and dry.

"I wonder where everyone is…," Chihiro muttered as they walked up the steps towards the restaurants surrounding the bathhouse. The large bathhouse loomed in the distance.

"What's that lovely smell?"

"Food," Chihiro said and kept a close eye on her parents as they disappeared into an alleyway. "Come on, they're cooking for tonight -when the bathhouse opens. I wonder where Haku is…"

A sudden shiver ran down Chihiro's spine as her parents continued to explore the restaurants around them. At least this time, since Haku technically owned these restaurants, they wouldn't be turned into pigs…

"Hello Chihiro," a familiar voice purred from behind her.

Chihiro spun around, jumping at the sudden startle, to look into amused green eyes. "Haku!" she cried, smiling at the man who stood behind her. His eyes danced with mischief and his lips had kicked upwards into a smile. He was dressed nicely in a fitted cream tunic, brown pants and a beautifully embroidered obi of brown, green and blue waves; like the bottom of a river and its currents.

"You weren't at the train station." She blurted at him. He gave her a quizzical look. "You knew I was coming back today, right?"

"I thought you were coming back tomorrow."

"What?" she said. "I told you Saturday."

"Did you? Oh. Sorry."

She eyed him carefully. "Are you the real Haku?" she pinched his arm. He had flesh, at least.

"Why wouldn't I be the real Haku?" He asked, confused.

"I don't know. Maybe you've gone away somewhere and left an imposter to run the bath house. Or perhaps you saw the sight of my parents and decided to run for the hills."

"That _does_ sound like something I would do," he considered thoughtfully.

Chihiro laughed and hit him playfully. "I can't believe you forgot when I was coming back. So much for missing me."

Meanwhile, Yuuko and Aiko were looking at a restaurant menu, rather oblivious to the entrance of the young dragon man.

"Quite the same as they were before," Haku commented softly as he watched them. "Aren't they?"

"It's been like déjà vu since I arrived," she replied as Haku wrapped his arm around her gently.

He pressed a small kiss to her temple and said, "I missed you."

"That's more like it," she sighed into his embrace. "I missed you too. Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"Aeala destroyed three shojis," he mumbled. "Raijin popped in for a bath and stayed overnight. He asked for Rin. I don't know why, though. Rin's still on vacation." And with that, he let Chihiro go a little reluctantly.

She said, "You were right. Spring _is_ beautiful."

He smiled and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "I'm sorry I wasn't there. I felt you come through with your parents; I just thought you were coming back tomorrow. I'm glad they're attempting to accept what we are."

She smiled against his hand. "I know." She turned, only to find that her parents had disappeared. "Great," she muttered. "Come on Haku, we better find them before they really get themselves into trouble. But then again, what's worse than getting turned into a pig?"

Haku laughed and followed Chihiro around the lanes, eventually locating Aiko and Yuuko casually strolling around the small township. They acknowledged their daughter with a smile, and then their eyes turned to her taller companion. "Mum, Dad," Chihiro smiled, "This is Kohaku Nigihayami Nushi, he is the owner of all of these restaurants and the bath house."

Yuuko was the first to approach the dragon boy. "Hello," she smiled.

"Hello," he replied, eternally graceful. "It's so nice to finally meet you properly. I had, previously, but of course, you were pigs."

_Nice Haku…_ Chihiro sighed. Her eyes darted over to her father. Haku was still talking with her mother.

"Now I know where Chihiro gets her beauty from," he said, always the charmer.

"You're so cheeky!" Yuuko laughed. "I could tell in the picture you know; that you would be cheeky."

Aiko approached Haku then, and offered a stern handshake. Haku took it, and shook his hand strongly before saying, "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Ogino. I hope that things are beginning to make sense for you. I realise how hard it must be in accepting Chihiro's decision, but I thank you for trying to see what she sees."

"I've been here before, haven't I?" he muttered then, looking around – to the shops and the restaurants and the large bathhouse towering over them.

"Yes," Haku replied. "But it was a long time ago. A witch controlled this area then; it was unfortunate that you and your family were caught up in it, but things turned out for the best, I believe." He -turned to Chihiro then and said, "But we can discuss all of that over lunch."

"Lunch!" Yuuko smiled. "I'm starving for some reason. Lunch sounds fantastic, …er…"

"No need for formalities," he smiled. "Please, just call me Haku."

"Haku then," Yuuko smiled.

"What do you fancy Chihiro? All the flowers in the gardens are in bloom, do you want to have lunch there?" he smiled dazzlingly at her.

"Sure," she smiled. "Let me just put my stuff back in the room. We're heading into the bath house anyway, aren't we?"

Haku shrugged like he was neutral about the idea. True, he could always transport Chihiro's baggage up and do the same to their lunch in the gardens, but he felt leisurely at that moment, so they took a stroll to the bathhouse; up the stairs and across the red bridge. It was midday, and the staff was just getting ready, but the kitchen had been open since mid-morning for breakfast.

"I'll be back in a moment, Mum and Dad – stay by Haku. Don't get lost, this place is huge," she smiled as they entered the foyer. A few spirits were up and about, noticing the sudden entrance of their boss and the two extra humans that were in tow.

"Master Haku!" Kivo approached the boss with a few papers in hand. "The orders from the West have arrived."

"Good," he said. "Did the calcified-worm salts arrive yet?"

"Apparently, they're arriving tomorrow, master," Kivo replied.

"Fine. Have the shipment unpacked. Are the shojis on floor five fixed yet?"

"Yes, sir," he replied.

Yuuko and Aiko stood stunned as the small, animated, talking frog wrote something down on a clipboard before scuttling off again. Haku turned to his future parents-in-law and said, "Please, come, we'll get some lunch from the kitchen and meet Chihiro back in the foyer." A elevator came down for them, and Haku stepped in, followed by Yuuko and Aiko, and then he pushed the lever down to start it going upwards.

"Does Chihiro stay in the same room as you, Haku?" Yuuko said suddenly, albeit a little innocently, as she stared up at the green haired man.

"Pardon?" he stammered suddenly, his cheeks turning a very interesting colour. The elevator doors suddenly opened and Haku blurted, "Oh look, it's the kitchen. Let's get some lunch. I'm starving." He saw Chihiro come down a corresponding elevator, and noticed that she had changed into a more seasonal outfit. "There's Chihiro."

Chihiro grinned when she saw Haku, and offered him a quizzical look. _Why is your face so red?_ Yuuko approached her daughter and said, "Do you live with Haku?"

"Huh?" she asked. "I suppose – I live in the bath house, if that's what you mean."

"No," she said, following Haku into the kitchen leisurely. Aiko was walking in step with the dragon man. "I mean, do you sleep in the same bed?"

Chihiro laughed. _That's why!_ "Yes. We do. Come on, let's get some lunch."

* * *

><p>It was beautiful out in the gardens. The sun was warm, but not too hot, and if it was, there was a small tree that offered shade. The hyacinths were out in full bloom, as were the rhododendrons, and large patches of bulb flowers like lillies, daffodils and tulips.<p>

Haku had gathered an assortment of food and was eating a rice pudding, as Chihiro finished off a bowl of stir-fry. Yuuko ate a rice wrap, and Aiko picked at his food; eating a piece of poultry that definitely wasn't chicken but he didn't open his mouth to ask what it was. Chihiro wondered if it was because he didn't want to know, or if he didn't want to speak.

Yuuko chatted rather happily, it seemed, and Chihiro answered all the questions that made Haku choke on his rice, like, "So you're getting married. Are you thinking about children? Have you taken precautions? What? Chihiro you _know_ you have to try the the grape before you buy the whole bunch."

"Anyway," Yuuko laughed once she was sure she'd humiliated the two enough. "Haku, why don't you tell us about yourself?"

He looked toward Chihiro, who was across the picnic blanket, a little nervously. "I own the bath house." He said. "As well as the restaurants around it. I've been managing them for around six or seven years – not very long… Before that, as I'm sure you can guess, I was the spirit of the Kohaku river."

"That river was filled in around fifteen years ago," Aiko commented. "I don't understand… I don't understand any of this."

"Traditional Shinto religion worshipped the deities that descend from this plain, but exist in yours. River gods, waterfall goddess, mountain sprites are all deities worshiped in traditional Japanese culture, before the infusion of other influences in your world. The ideas of Shinto came from feudal eras when deities often associated themselves very closely with human societies. The deities exist, Aiko, there's not a question about it."

Aiko pondered this for a moment. Yuuko said, "Chihiro said she knew you since she was very young… You know, for a long, long time she talked about this little dragon boy, even when she was only about three or four. Just after she as pulled out of your river. She said that that was you. She used to draw pictures at her school when she was younger of this little boy with green hair. Always green hair."

"We thought 'dragon boy' was her imaginary friend," Aiko chuckled.

"I honestly never knew," Chihiro laughed. "Mama thinks that she still has a few paintings left.."

"I'm interested in seeing the likeness," Haku laughed. "A dragon boy, eh, Chihiro? And here you were playing very hard-to-get for months."

Chihiro giggled and then Aiko frowned. With a grunt to clear his throat, he muttered, "What you did for our daughter, we can never thank you enough."

"Aiko…," Yuuko murmured with a smile.

Haku grinned. "I'm sure allowing me to wed your beautiful daughter will be enough, Mr. Ogino." Chihiro shot him an incredulous look.

"Of course," he muttered.

"We want you to come to the wedding. On the first day of winter. I hope you can make it."

"Oh we wouldn't miss it for the world, darling," Yuuko smiled and embraced her daughter. "And what a handsome, young son-in-law I'm going to have."

Haku smiled, but somehow the smile didn't quite reach his eyes like it always did. "Thank you for understanding," he seemed genuinely touched. "Please, stay tonight. The equinox ends Monday, and it would still be possible for you to leave tomorrow morning. I'm sure Chihiro would love to spend some more time with the both of you, as it will be another six months until she will be able to visit you again."

"Haku's hospitality is known all throughout the world. The bath house is very famous," Chihiro smiled.

"Why not?" Yuuko grinned and turned to Aiko. "Those baths looked nice!"

As the human couple headed back to the bathhouse, the dragon and human couple lingered back for a moment, just so many steps behind their discussion was private. Haku had his hand pressed to the small of Chihiro's back, but every so often, it would slide down teasingly. "Haku!" Chihiro seethed as he took a good handful of her rear. "My parents are here!"

The dragon pouted and his hand smoothed its way back up, skimming across some warm flesh of her lower back. "Later," Chihiro gritted, though Haku thought it sounded more like a feisty promise.

"And what was with that, 'the least you could let me do is marry your daughter' bullshit, Haku?" she shot at him.

Haku looked confused. "What? I wanted his blessing. I got it, albeit in a roundabout way."

"Yeah, by making me look like some sort of commodity in a debt. Thanks, nice to know where I stand."

"You know I didn't mean it like that, Chihiro," he replied solemnly.

"I don't know how else you're supposed to take it." She grumbled. Haku frowned.

"I'm trying very hard, Chihiro," he huffed irritably. "I want your parents to like me – to like me being with you."

She stopped in her tracks. Her parents, oblivious to the activity behind them, continued on, intrigued with the new environment.

Chihiro threw her hands into the air. "What on Earth would make you think they wouldn't like you? Or even me being with you, Haku?"

His eyes flashed. They were suddenly both as mad as each other. "They're your parents, Chihiro. So I had to manipulate your father a little, I can imagine how it feels for him, me stealing their daughter away, being the reason for deceiving them and taking away their 'little girl'. For a moment there, your father _hated_ me. It was subtle, but I smelt it."

"But my mother, she loves you, Haku," Chihiro implored. "And that was all you had to say to Dad, Haku." Suddenly, she understood everything and the epiphany almost brought her to her knees. Her eyes softened and Haku registered the shift in her scent and suddenly all he wanted to do was to be held. Chihiro wrapped her arms around him and rose onto her tiptoes to nuzzle the soft flesh under his earlobe. Gently, she murmured against the skin of his neck, "Don't be ashamed about what you are. I love you as you are, Haku and they will too."

With no words left to say, he just sighed into Chihiro's shoulder and wondered how in the world he had managed to find a mate who knew exactly what he was feeling when he couldn't find the words to say it.

* * *

><p>Chase showed off her baby to Chihiro's parents who sat opposite Haku and Chihiro. Beside Haku sat Hotaru, always the steady, silent type, and besides Hotaru was Chase with baby Aeala cradled in her lap. Aeala still could not walk, but she batted and gnawed at whatever she could get her paws on. Haku said she was learning to crawl, thus the incident with the shoji when Hotaru had placed her in a corner full of toys.<p>

"So adorable," Yuuko smiled, taking the kitten into her own arms.

Haku smiled and looked over to Chihiro, and was very interested in the conversation she was having with her father. The two chatted across the table in a deep discourse he didn't follow in the least. Still, his eyes reverted back to Yuuko as she cradled Aeala and cooed over her.

_Maybe one day she'll be like that with our children…_

Then Haku looked over at Aiko. He'd taken Aiko's little girl away thrice. Twice he'd given her back to him, but now, she was going to be his to stay.

_I'm old enough to make my own decisions, Haku, and if my parent's disagree, it's too bad. I can't help the way I feel. I know this is right, whatever they think._

"I'll be back in a moment, alright, Haku?" Chihiro smiled at him as it neared midnight. Yuuko and Aiko were guided to their sleeping quarters by Chihiro, who unrolled the futons and closed the shoji behind.

Meanwhile, Haku stripped off and drew a long, hot herbal bath. After that day, he needed to soak the tenseness out of his muscles, and the misery out of his soul. He had thought it would be difficult to meet Chihiro's parents, but he'd never thought it to be like that. He was in mental anguish, on one hand, wanting to have Chihiro all to himself; to have her spend time with no one else except for him, but on the other hand, he'd come face-to-face with the man he'd done wrong by the most, and whom he then asked to accept him into his family.

"Haku?" Chihiro's voice called from the door. She wore a small nightgown – one she must have gotten from the human world, it was plain and white, with a small ribbon tie at the collar and scalloped straps over the shoulders. It was sweet and modest, finishing at mid-thigh. "What are you thinking about?" she knelt by the bathtub and tucked a strand of glossy chestnut hair behind her ear.

"Everything," he sighed. She began massaging one shoulder gently. "Want a bath?"

"Is it still warm?" she asked, testing the temperature with her finger.

"I'll add more."

Chihiro nodded and slipped off the nightgown, letting it pool at her feet before shimmying out of her panties and slipped into the warm but soapy water. She sat down with a sigh, stretching her legs out beside Haku's before he motioned for her to turn around. She did, and he brought her up into his arms, her back to his chest.

"You're tense," she commented gently. Haku nuzzled her shoulder. "You're still thinking. Stop it. You're overthinking."

"I can't seem to stop," he admitted.

Chihiro sighed against his skin. "Mama loves you, Haku. She loves all of this. Dad's always been stubborn, but that's his nature. Just getting him to come here is a feat in itself. It means he's willing to understand."

"I know that," he replied.

Chihiro turned and pressed her hand against his cheek. Looking him in the eyes, she asked tenderly, "Then what is it you need?"

He hesitated for a moment, but Chihiro's gaze encouraged him to speak. "His forgiveness."

Chihiro nodded. She moved forward and lovingly kissed her mate on the lips before sweeping her thumb across his cheekbone. "I understand," she whispered with a small sympathetic smile. "In the human world, we have an expression, it goes like this: Rome wasn't built in a day. Rome is a city, a great old city. It's used to describe something that even though it might take a while to make, the end result is spectacular; you just have to be patient and try your best. No one expects you to be on happy ground with my parents the first time you meet them; I certainly don't. The main thing is that you try, that you try and that Mama tries and that Dad tries because these things take time. And even though Mama loves you, she doesn't really know you. Dad doesn't really know you either." She smiled softly and Haku looked a little more confused. "So, there will be no more that Chihiro's an exchange for a debt Dad owes, nor will there be any more of Dad calling you 'dragon boy', alright?" she caressed her mate's cheek for a moment. "No more thinking you're not good enough for me or you're not what my parents wanted for me. You're what I want, and I want and _will _have all of you." She kissed him. "Now let's stop being silly. Relationships take time. Rome was not built in a day."

Haku remained silent for a moment, as if he was digesting all that had just been said between the two of them. It must have been when Chihiro leant forward to add in that hot water when he snapped himself out of his stupor and pulled her back in close. Warm water rushed into the bath. "How do you know what to say?" he asked incredulously.

She shrugged and laughed. "I don't know – I guess I just know you, so I know what to say."

He smiled and intertwined his fingers into Chihiro's before bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it. "I just want your parents to like me… I just want us to be happy."

"I know you do," she smiled. "Because it's the same thing I want." Then, Chihiro laughed. "I'm sure I'd feel the same way you do if I ever had to meet your parents and they disapproved because I was human."

He smiled. "You won't have to worry about that," he murmured and kissed his mate gently. Haku leant forward and turned off the hot water faucet, nibbling on Chihiro's bottom lip. "I wouldn't know my parents if they booked into the bathhouse."

"Imagine if they did though – 3000 years isn't very old for a spirit. They might still be out there and one day show up and say, 'Hey Haku, I'm your long lost father or mother'." She laughed then.

"Great Lords grant that they leave me in peace, Chihiro."

Her smile dropped. "You're not curious?"

He shook his head and then noted the strange look on Chihiro's face. Since she was in the water, he couldn't gauge what she was feeling via scent and so he had to guess. "Spirit relationships and human relationships are not the same, Chihiro. I've told you this. I was designed to have no paternal or maternal ties."

"You feel nothing?" She ran her hand idly over the top of the water.

"Not _nothing_," he clarified. "I told you I wished I had ties with my parents – I told you before, but that doesn't change not having any. I don't know how I feel about ever meeting them. If it meant that it would make you or our lives unhappy, then I wouldn't like to."

She nodded. "I understand." Then she yawned.

"Are you tired?" he asked gently as she curled into his lap and rested her head on his wet chest. "It's been a long day, we should go to bed."

"No," she hummed. "Not yet. I just want to lie here for a moment."

Haku nodded and wrapped an arm possessively across her chest. He focused on the water for a moment, how it pulled at him and calmed him. The water flowed around him, within him, caressed the water that made up his body and at the same time sparked against it. That was all he thought about for a long time, that, and what Chihiro had said. He sighed despite himself. He'd been nervous; he hadn't expected Chihiro to bring her parents. He'd said he wanted to meet them, for them to accept what Chihiro was doing, but he never thought he'd get slapped in his face with them like he had been this morning. There was one more thing he realised he had to tell Chihiro suddenly, so he looked down. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was even, and she could have been asleep, but he had said, "Chihiro?" and she hummed a reply very keenly.

He hesitated for a moment, before he admitted, "When we were down at the restaurants and you accused me of being an imposter… I made myself invisible to your parents."

She shot up from his chest then. "I looked like an idiot talking to thin air!" she growled, though the spark in the back of her eyes told him she was only playing. "Thanks Haku, as if I didn't look crazy enough, you had me talking to invisible people!" She sloshed out the bath and began to towel herself dry. "Come on, let's go to bed. You're such a jerk."

She was bending down to put her clothes back on but, as quick as lightning, Haku was dry and the articles of clothing were in his hands, and then tossed to the other side of the room before she could reach them. She shouted his name in defiance and he replied with a seductive grin, "Don't worry. You won't need those tonight."

* * *

><p>A special thanks to the amazing people who reviewed this week. Over 700 reviews is so spectacular! The most I've ever gotten! This week, they were:<p>

**Carissa, JasmineGreenTea, HydeHijacktGackt, Sokka2Me, Pyro, Moonlight Mermaid, michelle88222, FruitySmell, Elizabeth-chan mangalover, Barbieest98, CocoIsLoco, Have a Nice Dream, Gizmostoys, Ellen-and-Keats4eva, Nonumaru, xMiss Shizaya Michealisx, AnimeRomantic4Ever, WhiteTiger246, DemonChild94, Suyo-chan, Sally, litugreen, LaurenvBelladonna **and **doglover500.**

Next week on _The Path of Water_: Both Chihiro and Haku experience dreams.

Please remember to leave a quick **review** before you go!

**~ Arlia'Devi**


	43. XLIII: Dreams and Nightmares

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away in any respect; all rights go to Hayao Miyazaki and associates. I make no money from this.

Plot and smut: my favourites!

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

**XLIII: Dreams and Nightmares**

_"People think dreams aren't real just because they aren't made of matter, of particles. Dreams are real. But they are made of viewpoints, of images, of memories and puns and lost hopes." _**  
>~ Neil Gaiman<strong>

Chihiro stood by the door to their apartment. She was nervous and knew that Haku could probably smell it too, even from his study desk where he was working over orders and documents. She wrung the hem of her salmon outfit between her fingers. She knew she was in for a _lot_ of trouble and her throat felt tight and dry. Something like this shouldn't have happened. What would Yubaba say? What would Yubaba do to her? What if she already knew? Oh no, she'd be a goner for sure.

"Chihiro?" a voice from inside the apartment made her jump, but at the same time soothed her. At least this voice was welcome. Swallowing her stomach back down her throat, Chihiro stepped into the apartment and closed the door, walking towards the study. She was mindful of the witch upstairs, who could hear most of what was going on in the bathhouse.

"Chihiro?" Haku looked up from his desk when the woman entered the room. She was still so young, but her face looked grey and aged with worry. Sniffing the air and picking up a similar scent, he was equally as worried. What was wrong? "Chihiro, tell me what's the matter."

She didn't meet his gaze, instead, looked at the rug near the fireplace. She noted the threads in the tapestry, how she'd gotten a close-up view of them only a week or two ago. Then she looked back at the dragon who had gotten up from his office chair to approach the young woman.

"Chihiro…," he muttered tenderly. "Tell me what's the matter?" A hand went up to brush her bangs from her eyes, but before he touched her, she'd snatched it into her own hands and suddenly pressed it against her abdomen.

"This," she hissed and pressed his palm to her flat stomach. She kept it there with a tight grip as he suddenly was flustered. "It's yours," she sobbed and let his hand fall away, instead, her hands cupped her face as she cried.

"Chihiro…," she heard him mutter her name after a moment, but it sounded far away. Soon she was in his arms, in his embrace once again, and he was running a hand up and down her back. "Shh… Shh... it's all right."

"No it's not," she whimpered. "Yubaba will…"

"Don't you worry about Yubaba," he whispered tenderly. "She won't do anything to you; I'll make sure of it." He paused and then asked, "You're sure you are…" Not being able to finish the sentence, he swallowed thickly.

She nodded. "Rin said I was. I haven't been bleeding."

"Alright," he hushed. "Don't speak to loud. Yubaba's earworms are around." He brushed the tears out of her eyes. "It's going to be alright. No one's going to hurt you or the baby. I'll get you a train ticket to go and see Zeniba and I'll be there by midnight, so we can discuss this further." He pressed his hand against Chihiro's stomach again and frowned as he kissed her temple, trying to soothe her. She was so young – just seventeen. They were supposed to have been friends, but a month ago, he'd been tired from an errand, and Chihiro had been there, letting him rest against her...

"Oh my god!" Chihiro gasped as she bolted upright in bed. Quickly, she scanned her surroundings – Haku's bedroom, the sunlight seeping through the shoji door, the dragon slumbering beside her, his back turned against her. Normalcy. She felt her stomach. Flat.

_Won't be wearing the salmon outfit today, that's for sure._ She grimaced, suddenly picking up on the 'boss-worker' sex fetish she'd somehow missed previously_. If I ever pulled that on him in the bedroom, he'd never look at the uniform the same way again._

Definitely not being able to get to sleep after that little episode, she left Haku to sleep and got dressed in a pair of pastel pink shorts and a light weight navy knit jumper. She tossed her hair up into an easy ponytail before checking the sun. It had only just come above the horizon – the tinges of the sunrise still evident on the corners of the sky. Sighing and knowing breakfast wouldn't be ready for at least another hour, Chihiro hummed over her luggage from the human world.

While the dragon slept rather soundly, Chihiro unpacked her clothes. She'd hidden her wedding dress in Chase's storage compartment, because Haku would probably sniff out the strange smelling package if she left it hidden around here. There were a few knick-knacks she'd bought to appease her friends: Chase, it was a few dozen packets of lip balm she liked so much, she'd stolen from Chihiro, for Hotaru it was a packet of lollies and a block of chocolate, for Kamaji, a little rubber spider, and for Rin it was a beautiful silver bracelet she'd found, with a locket that said 'best friend'. Chihiro thought that was a nice touch. She brushed over another wrapped present, with a card that was inscribed with 'Haku' and she slipped a look over her shoulder to the lightly snoring dragon and grinned.

The present was hidden sufficiently; she walked back into the room to see Haku sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes. She slid to sit beside him and rubbed her hand up and down his nude back. Haku groaned contently in reply before he said, his voice not shaking off the drowsiness. "You smell off."

Chihiro frowned and suddenly her heart began to thump. "What do you mean 'off'?" she gushed, her mind suddenly replaying her dream at a sickening fast pace.

"Like you're worried about something," he replied.

"I had a bad dream," she admitted lowly.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No," she shook her head and smiled despite it all. "No, it's alright. It was just a dream, right?"

"Sure, I suppose," he shrugged and pulled on a shirt. "Unpacking?"

"Yeah."

He spied wrapped packages beside the suitcase. "Are those for me?"

"No," Chihiro laughed as she folded over a jumper. Haku pouted.

"You didn't get me any presents from the human world?" he asked, resting his weight on propped up elbows. "You know I like presents the best."

"You'll just have to wait and see," Chihiro replied, folding away another jumper.

"Is that a promise? Sounds feisty." He grinned lazily. "Come and lay with me. Breakfast won't be ready for another half-an-hour."

"If I do that, I'll go back to sleep," she argued. "I should go and see if Mum and Dad are still sleeping."

Haku sighed and flopped back down, knowing he couldn't argue with Chihiro about that one. He was expecting her to get up and go right off the mark, instead, she lingered, sitting on the floor. Suddenly, she asked, "Haku?"

"Yes?"

"If we never freed my parents and they were eaten as pigs and I was an orphan and Yubaba ran the bathhouse and we both still worked for her, what would you do?"

Haku frowned and rolled over to look at Chihiro squarely. Where did that question come from? "Take care of you," he replied. "I knew you would make the right choice, Chihiro, but I would never abandon you. Where did that come from, anyway?"

"My dream . It was strange." She waved it off.

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it," he replied.

"I didn't. I just wanted to know that one thing."

Letting it go, Haku sighed, "Alright. Now quick, you better go check if your parents are awake. Don't want them falling into baths and twisting their ankles."

Chihiro nodded and headed off, closing the door behind her. Behind the door, Haku slumped back down on the bed, sighed loudly before rolling out and getting ready for the morning.

* * *

><p>Chihiro crossed the bathhouse and took the elevator ten floors lower, sliding open the shoji door to her parents abode. Mama was already up and dressed, and her father was in the other room tying up his belt.<p>

"It was so strange – very traditional last night. This place is so lovely," Yuuko beamed. "How was your night?"

"Good," Chihiro smiled. "Haku was so happy to meet you both."

"He seems very nice, darling," Yuuko smiled and Chihiro knew she meant it.

"Thanks for being so open about this Mum. I don't know what I would have done if you thought I was completely loony," she laughed. "You came here, tried to see it for how I see it all."

Yuuko nodded. "Well, for a moment, I did think you were a little loony. If it weren't for those photographs – I'm still so eager, I'd love to see why you called him the dragon-boy!" Yuuko giggled.

Chihiro rolled her eyes. "Not today Mama, I don't think Haku's in the mood. There's a lot of work to do around here every day, and he only usually changes for travelling." _Or fighting, _Chihiro mentally added, but Mama didn't need to know about that.

"Oh," Yuuko seemed a little disappointed. "Another time then."

Aiko came out of the sealed bedroom, buttoning the top of his blue tshirt and adjusting the belt on his waist to give a little relief. He hadn't lost all that much weight over the years. Aiko glanced over to his daughter and smiled a little. "Breakfast?" he asked.

"Down in the mess hall. We'll head down there."

"Do you go down there for every meal?" he asked.

"Most of the time – for lunch or the occasional dinner. You can take it back to your room. I have dinner with Haku most nights. He gets it delivered," she used the word 'delivered' lightly.

Aiko grinned. "Reminds me of being in University – always going to a mess hall to eat your meals." They stepped into the elevator and Chihiro pushed the lever up.

As the elevator began to crank down, Chihiro said, "Dad, can you go a little easier on Haku?"

Aiko frowned as Chihiro turned to face him. "I don't know what you mean, Chihiro – I've been civil, haven't I Yuuko?"

Yuuko remained silent. Chihiro said, "I realise how tough this must be for you, Dad, but don't take your anger out on Haku – he's done nothing wrong. I was the one who wanted to stay, he was adamant I should stay in the human world. I was the one who come here, who looked for him and who stayed after it was all done. If there's anyone to be angry at, it's me."

Yuuko said, "You seemed a little tense around him yesterday, Aiko…"

"He insinuated that I owed him for rescuing my daughter!" he growled to his wife. "Like my daughter was his!"

"I know he did, and that was wrong of him. Haku realises that." The elevator was passing through a few bath floors and they'd reach the mess hall in a minute or so. "Just because he's not human doesn't mean he's perfect." Her eyes dropped and she murmured. "I just want us to be happy… He doesn't have a family – I think he'll really appreciate ours."

Aiko frowned and sighed then. "I suppose I was a little harsh on him," he murmured.

"Just… don't call him 'dragon-boy', use his name. Please Dad. Just give him a chance."

"Alright," he sighed. "What's his name again?"

"Aiko!" Yuuko scowled and tapped her husband lightly on the shoulder. "Stop it. You're terrible!"

* * *

><p>Haku met Chihiro and her parents down at the mess hall for breakfast and the four of them sat comfortably eating until around ten o'clock. Aiko and Yuuko had their small backpacks packed and ready to go.<p>

Haku said, "I'm sad to see you go, but by evening the connection between this world and yours starts to wean. It would be easier for you to travel through earlier than later to guarantee your safe return. Otherwise, you'll possibly be stuck here for six months." Chihiro noted he said nothing about limbo. "Chihiro and I will walk you to the train station."

After breakfast, the four people headed down to the train station, walking through the closed restaurants, and then across the old river bed. Chihiro walked ahead with her mother, while Aiko and Haku remained five or so steps backward. Chihiro suddenly turned her head when she heard her father say her name, thinking he was calling her, saw that Haku and Aiko were in a deep conversation. Yuuko tugged on Chihiro's sleeve and let the men behind them talk.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Haku," Aiko said gently as the men walked a few steps behind the women.

"You slept well?" he inquired considerately.

"Very well thank you. Your world is very… traditional."

"It's very different to the human world, isn't it? Though I suppose the human world would look different to me, it always moved so quickly, always wanting to modernise the modern."

"A lot has happened in fifteen years," he agreed. "I can't keep up with it sometimes. All these computers, like mechanical brains that do all the work for you. Take away a lot of jobs."

"What do you do for a living, Aiko?" asked Haku.

"I sell cars."

Haku nodded, knowing what a car was. "They would look a lot different now."

"They do, I suppose. There was a bridge that went over the Kohaku river – a few cars fell in."

"I know. Horrible smelly things – I had a headache for weeks just trying to get the petrol from the water that seeped in before they were removed. That was before the water got so polluted and humans ended up filling the river in."

"Where did you go after that?" asked Aiko.

"It was hard for me," replied Haku with a sigh. "I had two options: die along with my river when the humans came to destroy me, or destroy my river myself and not know what would happen next. I didn't want to die – I was very young and still am for a river spirit. I knew I had friends in high places that would help me, but I never expected how agonising it would be to part from the waters. I was emotionless; I felt nothing except for a deep, fermenting pain that was eating at me from the inside. I was made a slave to a terrible witch who ran the bathhouse for six years and probably would have remained that way if not for your daughter. I forgot who I was and what I was, and that was what I wanted because living as a river spirit was so excruciating painful I couldn't bare it anymore. But I never wanted to die. And then, your daughter stumbled into this world, scared and alone and her parents had been turned into pigs by the same witch that had enslaved me and I knew I had to help her. At first, I didn't remember her – only her name. My mind kept chanting, Chihiro, Chihiro, Chihiro," he laughed gently. "I owe a lot to your daughter, sir. I would do anything to make her happy."

Aiko nodded. "She tells me you have no family."

"I lost everything when my river was destroyed," replied Haku. "Everything I have now I only have because of your daughter. I owe her everything I am."

"She says I was a little hard on you yesterday, Haku," replied Aiko. "I apologise for that."

"It is me who needs to be apologising, Aiko," replied Haku, shaking his head. "It was an insult not only to you and Chihiro but myself about what I said regarding her and a debt. I saved Chihiro because she did not deserve to die. She was just an infant and I would not take her life in my waters."

"For that I'll always be grateful, Haku," Aiko replied. They suddenly met up with the other women and Yuuko gave Aiko a bright smile.

"Ready?" Chihiro asked as they headed into the dimly lit train station. Haku followed Chihiro, pressing the hand against the small of her back. The woman looked up at her soon-to-be mate and smiled gently.

"Thank you for having us, Haku dear, we so enjoyed staying. We should do it again in the springtime, well, I suppose autumn for you. Oh, that's when the wedding is, no? We'll definitely have to stay!" she moved forward to embrace her future son-in-law, her arms swathing over his shoulders. "Oh my, how muscular you are!" Yuuko giggled as she squeezed his biceps. "Wow!"

Haku laughed nervously as Chihiro went to embrace her mother. Aiko, on the other hand, offered Haku a firm handshake. "Look after my daughter, Haku," he said as he took the dragon's hand and shook it strongly. "I'll see you at your wedding, son. Good health."

"Thank you, Aiko," Haku smiled. "Good health to you, too. I look forward to your return."

Yuuko smiled at Chihiro from the background. "Looks like they're getting on better, huh?"

* * *

><p>Chihiro was hanging out with Chase, filling her in on all the gossip since her parents had left two hours ago. The bakeneko was sitting in her quarters minding her infant daughter as she played in the corner. Both women sat on Chase's large double bed, lunch between them as they chatted about things that didn't really matter, but neither minded wasting the time so leisurely.<p>

Chihiro told Chase all of the tension between Haku and her father, and the bakeneko listened intently. "I suppose," said Chase after hearing the entire story. "I can see it from both angles. Haku's totally nervous about meeting your parents, hell Chihiro – he knew you were coming back today, but as soon as he noticed you'd come through with your parents his face went as white as a ghost. But in human tradition, Haku is supposed to ask your father for his permission to wed you."

"Yes," Chihiro replied. "That only made him feel worse. He felt like he'd stolen me away from my father, like he was some sort of thief."

"Who knows how that dragon's head works sometimes," sighed Chase. "He overthinks things constantly."

"I said to Dad that I chose to stay here; Haku wanted me to go back, but it was me who made the decision because I knew that this was where I belonged. He seemed to understand that, and I'm a grown woman, I should be able to make my own decisions."

"And Haku?" Chase asked. "Things are better now? He looks happy."

"They talked the way over, behind me and Mum. I don't know what they said. I don't think Haku will tell me, but it's definitely lifted his mood."

Chase hummed and nodded, casting an eye over to Aeala. Chihiro moved in and whispered, "Listen, can I tell you something?"

"Sure," Chase replied.

Chihiro shuffled uncomfortably. "I don't know how to explain it really," she huffed. "It was a dream, but nothing like I had before. I was only seventeen and it was like I never returned from the spirit world when I was ten. Yubaba still ran the bathhouse, Haku was still her slave and my parents had been eaten."

"Nightmare," Chase frowned and picked Aeala into her arms, bouncing the tot and resting her over her shoulder.

"Yeah, and I was so nervous. I found myself at Haku's door, I was so nervous and I knew there was something I had to tell him. I needed to tell him I was pregnant, but I was scared about what Yubaba would do to me or the baby if she found out. It was Haku's baby. I was just so nervous, but Haku kept assuring me everything would be okay, even though we both knew it wasn't. Well, _I_ knew it wasn't."

"What a strange dream," Chase frowned, biting down on her lip. "Maybe it's your subconscious irrational fear of commitment."

Chihiro screwed up her nose. "But I want to marry him."

Chase shrugged. "Then maybe it was just a dream."

"It just had such a weird feeling about it."

"I used to dream when I was pregnant, and before it, of always giving birth to a little boy. Always a little boy and I was so sure it would be a boy I was having, because I thought dreams mean things. But then I got Aeala. This world is not like your home world Chihiro, magic is around and it's infused into everything, sometimes a dream is like a glimpse into the future, and sometimes they're just dreams. You were stressed out yesterday, it's really no wonder you dreamt of something so strange. Did you tell Haku about it?"

Chihiro shook her head. "I didn't want to worry him with it. I guess it was just a dream then and I've just been feeling silly about it."

Chase nodded, and then asked, "Besides, what's Haku up to anyway?"

Meanwhile, three stories above, Haku was working at his desk signing papers and going over documents. While it was quiet, he'd decided to attack the pile looming on the right side of his desk. He had so many papers to write out and sign, read over and then file, a pot of ink had run out. Sighing, he opened the draw to retrieve a new one when he suddenly found a small rectangular box wrapped in a decorative spotty paper.

Frowning, Haku pulled the box out and set it in front of him. A small note had his name on it, and it obviously wasn't intended on being hid very well, more or less, supposed to be found in the place it had been located. _So she did get me something…_ Feeling its weight, he found it to be a book, a rather thick one and his mind ran over what sort of human literature she'd given him. Perhaps it was the sequel to the boy named Huckleberry, or one of his friends, or maybe a book set in human cities, like in Paris or London he'd read before. Peeling the wrapper off carefully, Haku slid the book out of its bindings. It was a visually beautiful book, with crisp white pages and a golden cover. There was an image of a man and a woman on the front, but Haku paid little attention to the details of the book_. It looks foreign, oriental…_ He noted the title. _What in the world is KamaSutra?_

A few pages flicked through his fingers.

_Holy Lord of the Eastern Lands!_

* * *

><p>Away from the kerfuffle in Haku's quarters, Chihiro was still in Chase's room, modelling her wedding dress. Chase had volunteered to stash it away for the few months before the wedding, because Haku wouldn't snoop around in her place like he did theirs.<p>

"He would have found it in a heartbeat," said Chase. "It has human all over it."

Chihiro laughed. "Do I smell, Chase? I mean since I got back?"

"A little," she replied. "But the smell always goes. It's not a terribly unpleasant smell, but spirits here are a little mean so hype it up more than it is. Haku never minded it. I don't either. Maybe it's because we spent so much time in the human world before."

"Huh," Chihiro twirled in her wedding dress, appreciating the look in the mirror. "I'll have to put it back on when Rin gets back. She'll want to see it as well."

"Sure," replied Chase as she picked up Aeala and put the kitten into her crib. Then she ran a hand through her soft blonde hair and sighed. "Aeala's getting so big. She'll be two months old soon. Soon it will be the walking stage."

Chihiro looked down at the little kitten in the crib. She was gnawing on a husk doll she had, gurgling and playing with her feet. "She's such a happy baby," she said. "Is she quiet?"

"Not really," Chase replied. "But I suppose at least you know when she's upset. As a mother you can tell the 'I'm hungry' cry from the 'I've hurt myself' or 'I want somebody to hold me' cry pretty easily."

Chihiro nodded. "They all really sound the same to me."

"When you become a mother, trust me, they sound different," she went into the small kitchenette. "Tea?"

"Sure," Chihiro replied. "Hey, when is Rin coming back?"

Chase shrugged. "Don't know. Haku never told me. She just packed up and left one morning. I think she really needed it though."

"Yeah, she was super stressed out."

Chase frowned then as Aeala yawned and settled in for a nap. "Strange, though, recently I haven't seen her around as much as I used to. I never really noticed her before, but suddenly I did and she was everywhere and now she's not."

"Don't know," replied Chihiro. "You know Rin. She won't tell you anything, even if you ask."

"Sort of like Haku. Those two are so alike, which is strange because they don't get along all that well."

Chihiro laughed. "I know – they're so alike in some ways, but it only cements how different they are. They get along well enough, teasing and abusing aside. Haku tells you things, but when he's ready. There's little use wiggling it out of him, or pestering. It's a waste of time."

"Can't you try some more persuasive tactics?" laughed Chase.

"Don't know what you're talking about, Chase," winked Chihiro as Chase handed her a cup of steaming tea. The tea wasn't sweetened, it was already too sweet for that, and light brown colour in a white china cup.

"Thanks for the presents by the way," Chase smiled, "Aeala loves her toy. They're so colourful nowdays, well, I suppose, I haven't been in the human world for a long, long time. I'm interested in trying these 'sweets' you gave Hotaru – are they nice?"

"Amazing," Chihiro replied. "I didn't realise how much I miss them before I went back. I bought a few more packet s and hid them from Haku, but I forgot about his nose. He's probably already found them."

Chase suddenly perked up and looked to the roof with a squint. "Hmmm," she hummed. "He's looking for you."

"He is?" Chihiro asked, looking to the front door and expecting him to walk in.

"Yeah," she replied. "It's getting quite late – almost dinner. Haku emits this strange vibe sometimes. Like a tug on your subconscious. Most spirits in a particular radius can feel it, we're probably only twenty or so metres away from him technically, but maybe the last few bath floors can't feel it."

"Weird, is that why I couldn't feel anything when he came back from the river poisoned, but everyone else was going crazy?"

Chase nodded. "It's a strange sort of sensation. Haku could widen his radius on a whim for example, he needed help and wanted to reach you, so the call was sent wider, thus how Sar'onga heard of it. Gossip flows like water around here, Chihiro. Maybe it's because of our endless existence, but we seem to always fancy chewing on someone else."

Chihiro considered this for a moment. It was late; she'd spent most of the afternoon at Chase's. The door opened then and Hotaru walked in, his shift finished. He greeted the ladies and then checked on his sleeping child. "Master Haku is looking for you," he said quietly to Chihiro. "And thank you for your gifts. I did enjoy human sweets."

Chihiro smiled and said, "You're welcome – did you live in the human world, Hotaru?"

The spirit man smiled softly and nodded, "I did. Once – when I was younger."

Chase looked over to her mate and asked, "Do you remember anything about it?"

Hotaru hesitated for a moment, his eyes darting from his mate to the ground again, and then over to his baby. "Not really."

"Oh," Chase sighed. "You never really told me."

"I didn't think it would matter – I don't remember anything, anyway."

Chase nodded and then sighed, following her mate's eyes to their baby. She muttered something, and Chihiro didn't hear it. All the human woman knew was that it got very awkward very quickly. She said her goodbyes and headed up to Haku's quarters. She smelt dinner wafting up from beneath and suddenly felt her stomach rumble – hopefully Haku had some grub.

She entered Haku's quarters rather silently, simply slipping through the door and closing it again. Unlike the dragon, she wasn't sure of his whereabouts like he was of her most of the time, so called out, "You here Haku?"

"In the study," was his distant reply.

"I hope you have some dinner – I'm starved."

Chihiro entered the dining room and wasn't disappointed – a table had been set out of the two of them, a bottle of wine opened and airing and a plate of warm, delectable food. Haku strolled out of the study, smiling.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Good - a little exhausting, but good," she smiled and took a seat opposite him. "Parents really take it out of you."

"Your parents especially," he replied. "At least this time they didn't get turned into pigs, it was a rather pleasant visit for them."

Chihiro yawned and ate her dinner, as did Haku, rather silently for a while. Haku poured Chihiro a bottle of wine and she asked, "Busy day?"

Haku shrugged a little and nodded. "Just a lot of paperwork. I'll go down and check the baths, but then I think I'll turn in for the night."

"Early?" she asked.

The dragon nodded. "You too?"

"Yeah, probably."

It was blissfully uneventful and almost a 'normal' time between the two. Dinner was done and the plates and cutlery clattered before they were collected from the doorway. Chihiro left them at the foot of the door before closing it softly.

From the study, Haku called darkly, "Chihiro, can you come in here a moment?"

"Huh?" she turned from closing the front door. "Sure," she replied puzzled.

The study was dark, save for a candle that burnt on the large desk, which gave just enough dim light to see by. Haku was standing by the desk, resting his hips on it gently and ushered for Chihiro to come in with a hand. "I have a problem."

Chihiro frowned and regarded him with a cocked eyebrow, "What sort of problem?"

"This problem," he tossed her something suddenly and Chihiro caught it out of pure reflexes, cradling the sudden bundle to her chest. She peeled it away and looked at the title "KamaSutra" and began to laugh.

"I thought you would have liked it!" she cried as Haku stalked up to her. Suddenly, she felt very cold and swallowed a lump in her throat thickly. A hand dragged up her hip, taking her loose spring shirt with her. The jeans however, were fitted snugly to her waist.

"I do like it," he replied with a purr. "But you complain already how we spend far too much time in bed."

"I don't _complain_…," murmured Chihiro, her sentence finding little meaning between the two as Haku bent his head to nibble along her jaw line and then suck down her neck, leaving a small love bite just above the collarbone.

"But with this book," he said, taking the offending object out of her hands and resting it on the inquiries chair opposite his desk. "I found so many other interesting places we can make love on so you can't complain about spending too much time in bed. Very resourceful."

"I d-don't complain," she stated, but was finding it hard to make a proper sentence.

His hands had loosened the button and zipper of her jeans and were currently tracing the soft strip of skin of Chihiro's lower back. Haku's lips were nibbling her earlobe, his body feeling his future-mate's pressed against him so intimately. She was still a little rigid, but was slowly relaxing. His hands moved up to unbutton the fastenings of her light blouse, kissing the creamy, curved skin as it appeared before him. Chihiro whimpered softly and Haku vibrated against her skin, "Doesn't sound like a complaint," before suddenly straightening up, pulling Chihiro snugly against him with two hands on her arse, spinning her around and throwing her down onto the desk.

"Haku!" Chihiro cried as he wiggled off her jeans. The desk was smooth wood, cold, and there were desk supplies around her face and body, haphazardly pushed aside. "But your paperwork…"

"Filed it all," he complained, leaning over her and disposing of her shirt and pants, running his mouth down her stomach. "I've been very good and done all my work today. Now I want to be bad and play."

Chihiro grinned as her mate leant over her. "Depends how bad you can get, nasty dragon."

He grinned feral. "_Very_ bad." He emphasised this by thrusting suddenly and Chihiro gasped – when had that happened? "I've been studying that book, my dearest; now let me show you what I've learnt."

* * *

><p>Haku was eating dinner with Chihiro, the day being a balmy summer evening. His mate was wearing a light pink summer yukata, and he was in light clothes himself. It was night, but he could still feel the head of the day in the air. In Chihiro's lap was a small infant bubbling and giggling as Chihiro fed it a bowl of soaked rice with a silver spoon. This infant wasn't Aeala, in fact, wasn't a neko at all. Chihiro smiled down at the baby, a little boy with a curl of brown hair and deep green eyes.<p>

"Eat your food like Daddy does," Chihiro cooed as Haku ate his dinner. The baby giggled, put down his sipper of milk and reached out for Haku.

"What's the matter, little dragon?" he asked his son gently, cradling him on his knee and rubbing his back. "Don't want to eat?"

His son yawned gently and rumbled against his father's chest, nestling and allowing his eyelids to droop. Haku smiled.

"He wants to go to sleep."

"He hasn't eaten enough," Chihiro sighed but packed up the food none-the-less. "He'll be awake in three hours wanting to be fed again.'

"I'll feed him," Haku replied gently. "Let him sleep for now." He looked to his mate, beautiful and young, but wearied. "You should get some sleep too, dearest. I'll look after the baby."

"What about the bathhouse rounds?" she asked gently, leaning against the table.

"I'll take him with me. It doesn't take too long, and the guests like fawning over him."

Chihiro rolled her eyes and chuckled gently, running her hand through her mate's feathery emerald hair. He was about to say something to his mate, maybe it was to urge her to go to bed, or to bend and kiss her hand, but there was suddenly a knock on the apartment door.

Chihiro, wiping her hands on a towel, frowned and approached the front door. Haku stayed by the dining table, moving his son to rest his little head on his shoulder while he slept. The infant was no more than four or five months old and smelt of the powder his mother used on him and her breast milk– a soft, warm smell.

The front door opened and Chihiro was having a conversation he couldn't hear. Suddenly she said, "Come in, please," and ushered in a man – a figureless man, like No Face, but without the Noh mask. The man looked to Haku, and he wasn't sure how he could tell that the figureless black man was looking at him, he just could.

A myriad of voices suddenly flashed through Haku's mind. Words he'd heard before, about himself, some things he'd said before. There was a flash of the river to the north, the Kohaku river, and the time when he'd been filled in. There was pain and sadness, and he felt other emotions – he felt for Chihiro and his son, and then suddenly all of that was gone in a 'woosh'. He looked Chihiro stood behind the figureless man, her eyes averting over to Haku and their son in his arms.

And then the figureless man said, "The Lord is dead."

Haku frowned. He tried to speak, but couldn't make the words. He tried to move, but found himself stuck. He saw Sar'onga, he knew that he was dead. He knew what this meant, and what it would mean for him and his family. At least he thought he did, but the figureless man remained. All he could do was pat his son's back soothingly.

"The Lord is dead," repeated the figureless man and suddenly turned to Chihiro. The human woman instinctively took a step back, banging into a glass cabinet. The figureless man suddenly raised a what formed into an arm, and then a hand, and then a long, bony shadowy finger. A gasp was suddenly wrenched from Chihiro's throat as the woman turned grey. Her body began to shake before her skin, starting at her fingertips, began to turn into dust, slowly dissolving her.

"No!" Haku cried. Chihiro glanced to him quickly, suddenly paralysed. "No! Don't touch her!"

She began to shake, her body falling like ash, until the windows opened suddenly and she was swept outside, her bones falling to the floor before disintegrating into white dust.

"No! Chihiro!" Haku tried to move, but couldn't. Suddenly, he looked to his child, his infant that he held protectively in his arms, only to see that his son was grey. His face was static as he blew away in his hands, picked up by the same wind that had torn his mate away.

The figureless man lowered his hand and said, "The Lord may now take the throne."

* * *

><p>This has to be one of my favourite chapters! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.<p>

Thanks to those who reviewed last week! They were:

**tYOGOGURLFRIEND, cmcb3, Lienmofo1234, Sokka2Me, Moonlight Mermaid, JasmineGreenTea, TheDarkLady, Melodisz, ulquihime7980, kurokazeryuu, AnimeRomantic4Ever, Have a Nice Dream, Ashterbowden, DemonChild94, LaurenvBelladonna, litugreen, doglover500, HydeHijacktGackt, Ellen-and-Keats4eva, KyoLoves94, dark m00n angel, Nonumaru, Courtney Ravensdale** and **WhiteTiger246.**

Thank you all!

Next time on _The Path of Water_: Haku visits Sar'onga with a burning question.

Please remember to leave a quick **review **before you go!

See you all soon!

**~ Arlia'Devi.**


	44. XLIV: Shivers and Slivers

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away in any respect; all rights go to Hayao Miyazaki and associates. I make no money from this.

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

**XLIV: Shivers and Slivers**

"Chihiro!" Haku cried, bolting upright in bed suddenly. The night was cool and he was in a cold sweat, shivering and shaken.

The woman was by his side in a second. "Shh," she cooed, pushing away the damp hairs from his forehead. The dragon desperately gathered her up in his arms and pulled her into his lap. "You're shaking, Haku." Chihiro twined an arm around her body to run her fingers lazily up and down his back, trying to soothe him.

Eventually, Haku's breathing levelled and his heart had stopped racing, but his body was still covered with a thin sheen of perspiration, and his mind and heart still replayed the vivid dream – he saw his love get ripped away, the pain he felt, and watched his child die. He leant into Chihiro, resting his head on her shoulder and sighed gently, his hands lacing lazily around her hips as she continued to rub his back.

"Bad dream?" her voice was a warm whisper against the shell of her ear.

"Horrible dream," he croaked back.

"I felt you tossing and turning. I was about to wake you up," she whispered. "It's still dark."

Haku shifted against her, his head nuzzling her collarbone. "You wanna talk about it?" she asked into his damp moss-coloured hair. "You seem pretty shaken up."

Haku was silent for a moment, before he said. "You didn't tell me your dream yesterday."

"It's just a dream," she replied, unknowingly rocking him gently. "They're still just always a dream, Haku."

"Please tell me anyway," he insisted lightly. "I smelt how it made you feel, but you still didn't tell me."

Chihiro sighed into his hair. "It was some strange universe, I don't think I'd broken my parents curse and was forced to live at the bathhouse and work for Yubaba. I came to you, we'd been friends for a while, but I think recently we'd become lovers – nothing had changed, you hadn't found your river, you only knew your name. I came to you because I was pregnant and worried what would happen – whether Yubaba would hurt me or the baby, or you. I was so worried and scared for us."

"Mine was sort of the same," he admitted after a moment.

Chihiro looked down on him. "Really?"

"Sort of," he replied. "We were together, and we were here and we were really happy together. We'd had a child – a boy and we were eating dinner. Everything was so normal and beautiful, like how I imagined it to be. Quaint, with no big noises. There was still the bathhouse to deal with, but that's easy work. I had offered to look after the baby while you slept and then there was a knock at the door." He paused to shift in Chihiro's embrace, curling into her lap, or between her legs, feeling the warm soft skin of her light nightgown against his skin.

"You went to open the door and this thing came in… this shadow entered our house and all he said was 'the Lord is dead' 'the Lord is dead' over and over again. And then he killed you, stole the life from your body and your bones crumbled into dust, and then I looked down and my child is falling like sand through my fingers, ash onto the ground. All the while, this thing is saying 'the Lord is dead'."

Chihiro kissed her mate's temple. "That's a terrible dream."

"I don't want to go back to sleep," he murmured against her skin. "I don't think I can."

Chihiro sighed gently and rubbed his shoulder. "It's alright. We can just stay like this."

There was a long moment of silence. Chihiro held Haku against her chest, running her hands soothingly over his body and Haku remained silent, blinking and breathing and listening to his mate's heartbeat.

"I'm scared of losing you."

"It was just a dream, Haku," Chihiro whispered. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes you are," he replied softly. "And I can't handle that."

Chihiro sighed against his hair and tucked a strand behind the shell of his ear. "Hush, Haku. Everything must die. Even big strong water dragons."

Haku didn't reply for a long time then, but eventually Chihiro felt something wet and warm through her nightgown. She shifted for a moment, allowing Haku's body to rest on the mattress before sliding down along his body, her feet at the pillow and her head at the foot of the bed. His wet eyes looked at the thread embroidered on the covers. Gently, Chihiro took Haku's cheeks into his hands.

"Look at me, Haku," she asked tenderly. He did so. "I'm not going anywhere," she murmured. He opened his mouth to say something then, but Chihiro silenced him with a small kiss. "I'll always be with you. You know that. While I walk the Earth, I'll be by your side. When I am no longer here, I'll wait for you in whatever lies after."

He nodded and brought her against his body. "I love you," he murmured into her hair.

"I love you too, Haku."

The dragon sighed then before shuffling to manoeuvre himself and Chihiro in the correct position in the bed before pulling the covers back over them both. "Sorry," he murmured eventually.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," she replied. "Or be afraid of."

"I don't know if I'm going to sleep again tonight," he murmured. "Can I just lie here?"

"I don't want you going anywhere else," she sighed against his chest.

And for a long while, Chihiro just held Haku silently. She listened to his even breaths, feeling them warm her neck and how his body expanded as he sucked each one in, and then deflated as he inhaled. She traced the muscles of his back with feather-light touches, firm enough to soothe and not to tickle. And what point she didn't remember, but the sun hadn't gone back up, she fell asleep, her cheek resting on his forehead. He never woke or, or moved, and let her sleep until morning.

* * *

><p>Chihiro awoke at around nine in the morning, still rather early considering everthing that had transpired. Her muscles were aching from remaining in the same position and eventually her brain retracked all that had happened between in them that night. She sighed into his hair and wondered if he was still awake - really too shaken to go back to sleep. Chihiro couldn't blame her mate – it had definitely been a nightmare, everything Haku feared rolled into one. No wonder he was feeling so vulnerable.<p>

Casting a peek down at his face, buried into her neck, she noted his breathing was shallow and rhythmic, though it made no difference in telling whether he was asleep or not. Shifting slightly as to roll his head, Haku's body was giving and as he rolled his head, it revealed his eyes closed under milky eyelids and a content expression over his slumbering face.

_He looks like he's having a peaceful sleep_, Chihiro sighed. Truly, Haku didn't need to be tormented in his sleep, there was enough stress while awake dealing with the bathhouse and Eastern Lands let alone not being able to have a good night's sleep.

She remained in bed for another half an hour, not really considering braving it to get up, since it was nice and having Haku's arms wrapped around her was a very appealing situation to be in. Haku suddenly grunted and moaned loudly in her arms, shifting to stretch his bones in bed.

The dragon blinked into his mate's shoulder and yawned, twisting his back a little until it cracked. He didn't remember when he'd fallen asleep again, he'd just drifted off again – somewhere between Chihiro's warm body and scent he'd been lulled to a peaceful sleep.

"Hey," she commented softly as Haku turned to look at her.

"Hey," he replied, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the sun streaming through the shoji doors.

"What a rough night," she nuzzled his brow. "Are you alright?"

He nodded and said, "I felt so helpless."

"It was just a dream."

"I know," he replied with a small sigh before shifting to lie by Chihiro's side. "Hungry?"

The woman nodded. "Very."

A tray of food was suddenly on the bedside table and Haku grabbed it with a steaming breakfast for the two of them. "We should eat at the table, but the bed is too warm."

"I don't really want to go anywhere," Chihiro sighed and propped herself onto her elbows. "You know we spend too much time in bed."

"I have alleviated that problem - I think it's cut out bedtime in half, really Chihiro. I never knew you humans were so _inventive_." He began eating a bowl of savoury noodles as Chihiro picked at some dumplings.

"Stop teasing, you're horrible, Haku," Chihiro laughed.

The dragon chuckled and then sighed. "I think I'll go to the High City this morning. I want to visit Sar'onga." He looked at Chihiro then with eyes that asked for her approval, she was surprised how expressive they were – though Haku's eyes were always expressive to her; perhaps not to the other staff, but she could always tell what mood he was in when she looked him in the eyes. "Is that alright? I'll be back by the afternoon."

"If that's what you want to do," Chihiro replied. "Just fly safe."

"It is," he nodded. "And I will."

With breakfast done, Haku climbed out of bed and got dressed. It was still early – barely ten o'clock, so Chihiro remained in bed. The dragon dressed in a smart pair of black pants and a pair of black slippers, then a white undershirt, finally an ornated emerald tunic kimono he tied at the base of his back with the attached cotton sash. The silken tunic was a simple may green colour with tendrils of details falling from the shoulders to the hem of a darker green thread and some gold accents. He ran a hand through his hair and the opened the shoji door. Chihiro climbed out of bed and straightened out her oversized bed shirt.

"I'll be back by this afternoon," he hummed before catching Chihiro's jaw and kissing her gently.

"Have a safe trip," she whispered.

Haku took a step back, and Chihiro took three. In a flurry of scales, he transformed in the bedroom, his tail curled around his legs to avoid knocking anything over.

Having not seen Haku's dragon form for quite a long time, she stepped forward to scratch his jaw and behind his ears, nuzzling his nose. The dragon growled appreciatively as she smoothed over his downy ear with a sweep of her thumb. Chihiro's hand smoothed down the dragon's side as he turned with his underside rearing as he stretched.

"Haku," Chihiro said as the dragon prepared himself for take-off. He grunted a response.

"What are these?" she asked and peered close at his underside, pushing away his mane as she looked at blemishes on his usually pristine white underbelly. There were spots were his scales were red and inflamed, and darker bruised around them "These don't look good at all, Haku!"

The dragon grunted and tried to get out of the woman's grasp, but she steadily held him so he couldn't make a break for it. It would be hard getting out without knocking Chihiro over, so for the moment, he made a low growling noise in the back of his throat and twisted away from her.

"Stop that! You're being a baby!" she hit him over the nose lightly and gave him a warning glare. "Let me have a look, these are serious, Haku!"

He did some fancy footwork, and maybe knocked over their dirty breakfast dishes, but suddenly he was out on the balcony and in the air and heard Chihiro calling from their balcony,

"Haku, you _jerk_! Just you wait until you come back!"

* * *

><p>"What was all that commotion with Haku this morning?" Chase inquired over lunch. "It was early – you woke Aeala up with all your yelling and banging." She sighed into her miso soup and it was evident she hadn't had much sleep from the bags hanging under her eyes.<p>

"Sorry," Chihiro replied in earnest. "Haku's gone to the High City to visit Sar'onga today. When he changed, I noticed some red spots on his underbelly. They're all damaged scales. He growled at me not to touch them – they mustn't be any good for him. That's what it was all about."

Chase rolled her eyes. "Not this again," she groned with a huff. "Rin always had to deal with this and you know Rin – she had little tolerance for Haku's little act. It would be best to ask her about it. I think she used to drug him."

"What?" Chihiro laughed. "Surely he's not that bad?" She pictured him like a dog needing medication to be shaven, lest the shaver get bitten.

"I think he bit someone once," Chase laughed. "Haku does not like it. This one time he came back with thorns all over him. Must have fallen into a garden or something – he picked them out with his teeth one by one and then let them all heal by themselves – ruined a rug with all his blood, but nothing got infected. Maybe dragon bodies are stronger than ours, but don't tell Haku that, _everyone_ needs some looking after."

Chihiro sighed. "These looked like they might have been infected. Like an ingrown toenail or something. I think some had split down the middle."

Chase finished her meal and said, "You should go and see Kamaji – maybe he can make something for it."

"It's been ages since I've been down there," Chihiro sighed. "I do owe him a visit anyway."

So, Chihiro headed down to the boiler room to visit the old boiler room spider man, Kamaji and his friends the soot balls in order to request something, anything that could alleviate Haku's spots.

"Oh yes," Kamaji grinned as he finished his lunch. He was busy sorting the spices and herbs into their containers from a package on the boiler room floor. Chihiro sat next to the soot balls walkways. "Spots, huh? That's what happens when he's not looking after himself. Some of the scales turn brittle, see, and they crack, they get infected. Just like your skin, Sen – it will get dry and itchy, the same thing happens with Haku's scales."

"What can I do?" she asked.

"Scold him," suggested the spider with a chuckle.

"I already did that this morning when I found them. He jumped away though before I could get a good look at them – I thought some looked infected. Chase said Rin treated him before."

"He bit her once," commented Kamaji. "Though that was one of his first missions. He got a piece of wood lodged into his side."

Chihiro winced. "Yubaba treated him badly, didn't she?"

"Yubaba treated everyone badly, Sen," Kamaji mumbled. "Eventually she got him some smelling salts to relax a little. That helped. Haku trusted no one, Sen, and it was hard for him. I let him sleep down here most of the time he was ill."

"Can you make me something that will help him?" she asked. "I understand why he didn't want me prodding away, but something has to be done about them."

"Just a damaged scale," Kamaji commented as he finished unpacking the order, then he dusted off his grinding stone before grabbing a large ceramic bowl. "Very easy to treat." His arm reached over to a shelf of bottles and he grabbed a large green glass bottle, taking off the cork and pouring it into the bowl. It poured like oil, and after he'd placed it back on the shelf, another arm gathered a handful of herbs. "You'll need to remove the scale first, there's a pair of tweezers for that." He began grinding the herbs up on the stone before gathering them to sprinkle into the bowl. "Sea-worm salt will help abate infection. The clam oil will treat the other scales, the powdered rice milk will help to soothe the skin under the scales. Rub this on him until it's absorbed. He'll feel better after it." Kamaji poured the mixture into a large tipping vase before corking the lid. "There you are, Sen."

"Thanks Kamaji," she smiled.

"You haven't been down here in a little while, Sen, you know – you should pay a visit to your grandfather more often," he mumbled and smiled at the woman. "I went to that engagement party of yours. I had a very good time – you really know how to throw a shindig, that's for sure! I wondered when that dragon was going to get the guts to ask you to be his mate."

"I think everyone was thinking that really, well, Chase, Rin and Zeniba anyway," she grinned and placed the oil to the side.

"Your grandmother is troublesome," Kamaji tutted playfully.

"You're not telling me anything I don't know."

"Rin is on vacation," Kamaji mumbled, and then he looked around rather obviously, though it was evident they were the only two in the room. "You keep an eye on her, Sen my dear. I think she's hiding something."

"Hiding something?" Chihiro squeaked. "What something."

"I don't know!" replied Kamaji. "She's a weasel spirit – they're almost impossible to get things out of, don't you know?"

"Gossip's big around here, huh?" Chihiro laughed.

Kamaji nodded and then said, "Yes, but Rin knows that too. She's hiding something, believe me. My spider senses are tingling and I know something's off when she comes down to give me dinner. I asked her once and she bit my head off – told me to mind my own business and that I was a stupid old man. That's not very nice."

Chihiro laughed and continued to talk well into the afternoon with her old adoptive grandfather.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Haku had landed in the Imperial Square of the High City, earning a little bit of commotion as he had done so. Quickly he switched back and fixed his hair with a flick of his hand and tapping his foot into the black slipper.<p>

On the way over he'd mulled over Chihiro – sure, he had a few spots that needed taking care of, but she'd overreacted. They didn't look that bad and they certainly weren't serious. There was no doubt in his mind she'd pester about it when he got back. Haku sighed and pushed that thought aside. That was for when he got back to the bathhouse – at the moment, he had other things to deal with.

Entering the Imperial Palace, Haku rolled his shoulders to work out the kinks and straightened out his wind-swept emerald hair with one hand. The monkey receptionist had pencilled him in for half-an-hour time, so he sat out in the gardens for a while just basking in the beautiful morning sun.

A small slug spirit slithered out three quarters of an hour later and apologised for the wait, saying that Sar'onga was now free and anticipating his meeting in the Grand Hall. Haku nodded and thanked the slug spirit before rising and making his way to the Grand Hall. He knew the imperial Palace rather well, having spent a few months here and there during the war. There were many many rooms in the Imperial Palace for Generals and security servicemen to stay; the Chancellor, the Lord's Advisor and a few more members on the Imperial Board also resided in the Palace. Haku took a deep breath and looked up to the intricate detailing of the painted arched ceiling.

"_You've never been in the Imperial Palace, have you, Kohaku?" _Sar'onga had once said to him two thousand and fifty years ago as they walked through the Imperial Palace side-by-side. Outside a terrible war was taking place in a land across the border. Haku was still a young dragon – only an adolescent, but trying his hardest to become a man in world full of great men.

"No sir," he had replied.

"Well," said the Lord in a kind voice as they walked slowly down a long corridor. "Look at that roof, see there – that was painted a long, long time ago. You see that great frog spirit sitting on the end of the corridor."

The frog was painted in a shining silver paint, sitting over a large archway. He had plates of gold piled up around him, and looked very merry and happy sitting amongst his weath.

"Yes," Haku replied.

"That was Orwasu," said Sar'onga. "The first Lord. True, if you read the history books, he left a lot to be desired, but he was good to the people even if he did tax them too much." They stopped for a moment, just before where Orwasu was painted and Sar'onga looked up to a large ornamented bird spirit with feathers as white as the purest snow fanning around his head. "The ancient birds of the skies have died out now but this is Aisa, she was the first and only Lady to sit on the throne."

"How did they die out?"

"Humans," Sar'onga replied. "Their feathers are the softest things known to Earth. These humans, these species are only a few centuries old – ugly and covered in the skin of their kills to keep them out of the cold. Aisa is already dead, as are the ancient Larsa birds."

"These humans," Haku frowned. "The river runs through the human world."

Sar'onga said little more, instead turned around on his heel and began walking back up the hallway. "Come Kohaku," he motioned. "Your lesson is not over yet. One should know his country before he tries to defend it, no?"

Haku stumbled to catch up with Sar'onga who next pointed out a great cat with a large fat belly and a contented look on its face, as if it was being scratched behind the ears. "Meso, the fourty-first Lord." Then he pointed to a giant turtle with a sturdy shell and jewels hanging off it's claws. "And do you know who this one is, Kohaku?"

The young dragon looked at the painting for a moment before replying. "A turtle spirit, successor of the cat spirit – huh, you, Sar'onga, my Lord?"

"Correct," replied Sar'onga with a great smile. "Now, my boy, this ceiling tells us of the future – you see the great gods past that have already created this world know how it will end. Sometimes we get glimpses of this, sometimes we have to play on blind. The mural gives us insight to the next Lords of the future – look."

Haku looked up and followed the timeline from the great frog, the first Lord, through the fourty-seven lords painted onto the mural. He stopped at Sar'onga, the turtle spirit and recognised that all the other spirits painted, all six, would be the lords of the future.

"What happens to the fourty-seventh Lord?"

"The world may come to an end," Sar'onga replied. "Or the fourty-seventh spirit may live on forever. No one knows. Some say then we'll need no one to rule the lands, some spirits will become self-sufficient." Then he cleared his throat. "Tell me, Kohaku, do you think the Lord succeeding me will be better?"

He panned over to the picture after the giant turtle and frowned. "I don't understand," he muttered. "It's a giant dragon. It looks like me."

"Will he make better decisions than I have? Will he have a peaceful reign for a long, long time?" Sar'onga smiled. "Does the dragon look like you, Kohaku? I'm not so sure - all dragons look the same to me."

Haku swallowed deeply. "Am I going to become the Lord of the Eastern Lands, Sar'onga-sama?"

The Lord shrugged. "Perhaps. You're still very young. If you think the dragon looks like you – there are many dragons around, Kohaku."

"But the dragon is flying over water – look at the waves. And there are no sea dragons."

"There's an old river spirit – tsuyoikawa, he's very strong, my boy. Very powerful. Perhaps this is him."

"Maybe," Haku sighed then. "Do you think I am strong, my Lord?"

Sar'onga offered a wry smile. "There's a lot of potential in you. You're still very young – still a child trying to be a man. That will have to do for now."

Two thousand five hundred and fifty three years had passed since that day and Haku stood under the painting of the giant silver dragon twirling its way down pillars and over the beautiful ceiling. Water rolled underneath the dragon's belly and for a moment, Haku wondered if a small little woman was painted riding the dragon, grasping its horns and digging her legs into his body.

"Kohaku, sir?" the pageboy's voice caught him out of his reverie. The doors to the Grand Hall were open. The pageboy bowed again. "The Lord Sar'onga will see you now."

* * *

><p>Thanks to all the reviewers from the last chapter. This week's super special thanks go to…<p>

**Wen, Moonlight Mermaid, DemonChild94, doglover500, LaurenvBelladonna, Courtney Ravensdale, Sokka2Me, Hopes and Dreams, ulquihime7980, Nonumaru, Barbieest98, Natalie, JasmineGreenTea, kurokazeryu, xMiss Shizaya Michealisx, xEternal Silence, Sally, WhiteTiger246, Have a Nice Dream, AuraCinnamon, Ellen-and-Keats4eva** and **Mindlessx.**

Some people were a little confused if the dreams were time-skips or not… hopefully this chapter clarified that they were NOT time-skips. Anyway, it's all good.

Next time on _The Path of Water:_ Questions are answered and will Chihiro get the upper hand on Haku?

Please stick around to leave a quick **review** before you go!

**~ Arlia'Devi**


	45. XLV: Entrapment

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away in any respect; all rights go to Hayao Miyazaki and associates. I make no money from this.

A/N: In this fic spirits are not necessarily immortal, but live significantly longer lives. I think it would be irrational for things to be immortal in such a way, so please keep that in mind.

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

**XLV: Entrapment**

_I was born by the river,_

_In a little tent,_

_And just like the river,_

_I've been running ever since._

**-Sam Cooke**

Haku entered the Grand Hall and saw Sar'onga elevated on the platform, not sitting on the large golden throne, or lying leisurely on the red leather chaise to the side of that, but at his desk busily reading though documents. He was wearing long, grand gold robes and his long beard was white and unruly. Over his nose was a small pair of reading glasses.

"Have I come at a bad time, sir?" Haku asked before clearing out his throat and bowing lowly to the Lord.

Sar'onga looked to the dragon over his glasses and shook his head. "No, no Kohaku, please come in."

Haku nodded and approached the elevated platform, easily gracing the stairs to stand in front of the Lord. Sar'onga signed a few documents and put them to the side before putting the quill back into the pot, grabbing his old walking staff and hobbling to stand up.

"You don't mind if an old spirit sits, do you Kohaku? I wish I had young legs like yours, but after one hundred thousand years, they always seem to give out."

"They say turtle spirits have the longest life spans of all."

Sar'onga chuckled and eased himself into the chair. "Not exactly. We cannot all be gods from birth, Kohaku – but I still have many centuries left in me, I can feel it. When my time is up, I'll happily enjoy my time in the skies."

Kohaku sighed and Sar'onga offered a chair for him to sit in. He did.

"You look troubled, Kohaku," Sar'onga croaked. "What is it you've come to see me about?"

"Answers," he replied. He was hunched over in the chair with his fingers laced together with bad posture but the Lord didn't seem to mind.

Sar'onga laughed audibly then and it took Haku by surprise when he said, "And I heard, my dear friend, you're engaged to that lovely human woman – what was her name, child?"

"Chihiro," Haku replied.

"_Chihiro_," Sar'onga smiled. "And this Chihiro, hmm, she's a special one – she's been here before, she set you free."

"Yes sir."

The Lord quirked an eyebrow. "Expecting any young dragons running around that bathhouse of yours, Kohaku?"

Haku blushed slightly then but managed to say with a straight face, "No, sir."

Sar'onga thought about this for a long time. "No one has ever mated with a human before, you know Kohaku. There's history of those taking humans as casual lovers, some spirits describe it as a phase they go through… it's interesting you've chosen one to share the holy bond of mateship with."

He nodded and said, "Chihiro will be my mate in the spirit sense, just as I will be her husband in the human sense. I wanted to do right by what we both are."

"I see," replied Sar'onga. "Then you're to become her husband as well. Human marriage ceremonies are not nearly as permanent as mateship, you must have known that."

Haku nodded. "I did know that. But Chihiro is my love, my business partner, one day she will be the mother of our children. I intend to mate her and wish for you to join the ceremony, my lord. You have been an exceptional figure and friend in my life so far. I would be honoured if you would join our celebration."

The lord smiled genuinely. "I am touched, Kohaku. Thank you."

He nodded his head in acknowledgement. "You are welcome, my lord. But as you were, there is something I must ask you."

Sar'onga nodded. "What is it, child?"

"When I was entering, I recalled a memory of you and I when I was very young. You told me of the mural, the one that depicts the great lords. I asked you if the silver dragon flying over cerulean waves, I asked you if you thought that was going to be me; I asked you if you thought I would become lord one day." He exhaled a shaky breath. "My Lord… I need an answer."

Sar'onga shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "You ask to know if that dragon is you, Kohaku? You want to know if you will succeed me?" the dragon nodded.

"You came to me so young," sighed Sar'onga. "After the war you went back to your river and I was devastated when you lost your way. But… you forgive those who have done wrong by you; you mate to the race that could have killed you. I find that strange, Kohaku. Zeniba's sister, Yubaba, when she signed you to her bathhouse, I was deeply worried. How had you lost your way? How would you ever come back? But every day I walked through the corridor and I still do now, just a little slower, and I would see myself imprinted on the roof, and then beside me a grand silver dragon with eyes burning and his body vibrating with power. Kohaku… I need not answer your question. I think you've known it for quite some time."

Haku said very little for a long time, suddenly finding the detailing of the tapestry under him very interesting. Sar'onga waited patiently.

"… This is not what you want," sighed the Lord eventually when Kohaku did not speak. "You never were greedy, Kohaku, an admirable trait but the Lands would be wondrous if they had a Lord like you – so young and powerful."

"The new Lord of the Western Lands…," Haku muttered after a long while. "What is he like?"

"Faring well, I believe. He has not made much contact with me, but I hear of no uprisings. Rami-tarng was such an influential leader and a good friend of mine. It was a tragedy, even for the immortal, to pass so young. Barely ten-thousand years old – young for a cobra spirit." Sar'onga shifted in his chair, smoothing out his golden robes before he said, "And how much do you love your human, Kohaku?"

"With everything I have," he replied passionately. "Chihiro may just be a human, but she's as strong minded as any spirit. She's very determined."

The Lord looked at him sternly and understood. "You will become Lord of the Eastern lands, Kohaku – it is fate, it has been written in the stars long before you hatched and your human mate was born. It all depends on when it will happen – humans lives pass so quickly, she may pass before she sees you take the throne."

Haku said nothing then. Sar'onga nodded.

"Her mortality. It must pain you."

He didn't reply, and didn't care if it seemed rude. The Lord continued on,

"She's such a beautiful flower," Sar'onga sighed. "It will pain me to watch her wilt. Enjoy the days with her while you can, Kohaku. Perhaps this was how it was meant to be, and then you will take up the position of Lord. Don't you think your mate would like that?"

"A century of happiness is supposed to last me millenniums?" he shook his head, unable to grasp that fact. Suddenly he rose from his chair. His head thumped as if it was all too much to process. He needed to get out, be free, to get some fresh air.

"I have to go," Haku gritted out, turning on his heel and stalking towards the door.

The old Lord said very little but nodded and watched as the dragon that one day would be Lord, exited his office. Sar'onga knew that for the second time in his life the child was torn, confused and utterly, utterly lost.

* * *

><p>Chihiro was loitering around Haku's home early afternoon with supplies on hand when the dragon suddenly screeched to a halt in front of his large bed. Seizing the moment, Chihiro grabbed the basket full of dragon-cleaning goodies and hurried out to the bedroom only to find Haku had already changed back.<p>

"No, that won't do!" she pouted, dropping the basket on the bed. "You need looking at – change back Haku."

"Later," he waved her off, fingers massaging the bridge of his nose.

"They looked terrible, Haku," Chihiro replied. She was nothing if not persistent. "Kamaji told me they're cracked scales. I promise I'll be gentle… I know you don't like people touching you like that, but it's just me, you have nothing to be afraid of."

"Later Chihiro," he replied a little firmly, turning his back on her and entering the lounge. There was no fire in the heath, maybe a little ash and a small log, but the day was rather warm anyway. Chihiro heard a cabinet open and then a lid pop. She rounded the hallway to see Haku pouring himself a drink.

"A little early don't you think," she frowned and set the basket on the coffee table. Haku didn't look at her as he sat down on a dining chair, hunched over the table. "Are you alright?"

Haku remained silent and felt Chihiro's hand rest gently on his shoulder. He'd closed his eyes resting his forehead down on his wrists while his hands cradled the glass of a coffee coloured liqueur. At that moment, he wasn't sure Chihiro's hand and its warmth soothed him or irritated him all the more.

"You don't want to talk about it?" Chihiro implored again, her tone sweet and coaxing.

Haku deigned to comment. "I just want silence for a while," he replied dryly.

"Alright," she sighed and Haku heard her get up from the dining chair. For a while he heard very little of her, but then the door to his apartment closed and he knew she was gone. He rolled his head to rest sideways on his arm, going over the interior of his apartment – the chaise lounges where they'd had their first kiss, the fireplace with the flames that made her skin look heavenly. There were slippers, probably Chihiro's forgotten about under the lounge and he could see a pair of her sandals near the door. He sighed against his arm and swished the alcohol around in his cup.

He sipped it a few times, the woody taste feeling nice against his tongue. He didn't finish the glass though and eventually hauled himself to his feet. He wondered where Chihiro had gone – the basket full of oils and combs has been left by the coffee table. The dragon knew he owed his mate an explanation, even an apology.

Exiting his floor and heading down the lift, he saw Chihiro in passing on one of the floors. Halting the elevator and moving back up, he decided to gauge her feelings; if she was indeed angry with him or not. He approached her quietly; she was talking to a group of workers who greeted him warmly as he approached, even though Chihiro had not noticed his presence yet.

The woman swivelled around then, her eyes instantly meeting his. "Hey," she offered him a small smile.

"I must speak with Mistress Chihiro for a moment, gentlemen," he regarded the workers then and they nodded their 'yes sirs' and 'of course Master Haku' and casually walked off. Chihiro waited patiently.

"I'm sorry," he admitted firstly. Chihiro nodded, her fingers fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"Was it bad?" she asked, not knowing what else to really say.

"No," he shook his head. "Just overwhelming. I was forced to face some things I'd rather I had not."

Chihiro nodded, though not sure exactly what the dragon meant, said, "Kamaji said the oil he made should prevent further cracks in your scales. I promise I'll be gentle – will you let me…?"

He nodded and nuzzled her nose with his own, "Of course. I hope you weren't worried…"

She shook his head. "I knew you needed your time."

He smiled gently against her lips. "How did I get so lucky to find a mate that understands me so well?"

Chihiro shrugged and kissed him lightly. "I think it's more precise to say: how did you find a mate that puts up with your tantrums so much?"

He made a lunge to tickle her ribs, but Chihiro squirmed out of the way before he could make contact. "That's not very nice."

"Leave me alone, dragon," she poked her tongue out at him, gathering up her documents again. "Unlike some people, I have a lot of work to do. I'll see you after dinner."

* * *

><p>"So," Rin said, of who had finally returned from her vacation looking very bright eyed and bushy tailed. Currently she and Chihiro were sharing a catch-up dinner as they often did down in the mess halls. "What was up with Haku today? I saw him leave, and then he was acting all mopey."<p>

Chihiro shrugged. "Hard day I think," she replied. "He went to go and visit Sar'onga."

"I've heard they're quite close," Rin commented. "Has Haku ever mentioned that to you?"

"Huh?" Chihiro frowned. "No… I've only met the Lord once and that one time I was scared out of my mind I wouldn't be able to stay. Haku never seemed to show any connection to him there. Who told you that?"

"Raijin, the thunder god, I spoke to him when he visited here while you were away in the human world. We barely had time to talk between you getting engaged to Haku and going back to the human world… Your parents take the news well?"

"As well as could be expected," replied Chihiro. "Mama was happy but Dad took a little while to come around. They're on speaking terms, at least, so I suppose it's going well. But more on Haku – what did Raijin say?" Chihiro's mind wandered back to her last conversation with Raijin.

"Hmm," Rin sipped her sake. "Haku and Sar'onga have known each other for quite a long time, apparently. Since the war, anyway, but I wasn't around to see that." Chihiro wondered exactly how old Rin was – she'd never asked previously, but it seemed a little rude.

"I'll have to ask him about that," Chihiro replied. "He never really talks about him, though that could be for many reasons knowing Haku."

"Heard from Kamaji he's got scale problems again," Rin rolled her eyes, as if she always expected it. "That damn Haku never takes care of himself you know."

"So I've heard," Chihiro replied. "Some of the stories I've heard you and him in were a little gruesome."

"I still have the scar from when he bit me – did Kamaji tell you that?" Chihiro nodded and Rin pulled up the sleeve of her left arm to show a small crescent mark of teeth over her elbow. "Asshole. You better watch yourself Chihiro."

"I told him I'd be gentle," she spoke. "He trusts me enough."

"His instincts might come back and it might happen on reflex," she shook her head. "You're not as tough as a spirit; your arm might come all the way off. He'll never forgive himself for it no matter how accidental. Are you sure you don't want me to help?"

"No," she replied. "I can do it." She suddenly felt the need to change the subject. "How was your holiday?"

"Great," Rin grinned. "I spent some time in a quiet little cottage in the middle of the forest. Then I had a few days on a beach where it was sunny all the time. I crossed Haku's river up north at one point – I'd never seen it before, but I knew it was his. It's spectacular."

Chihiro nodded. "It runs through the mountains up north as well. That's where we go to get away from it all. There are hot springs and a lovely underground lake. It's so tranquil and dark there, you feel like the rest of the world doesn't exist."

Rin sighed. "I really needed that holiday, Sen."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I only wish I could have met your parents, properly." Rin gathered Chihiro's bowl. "You should go see that dragon of yours before he gets tied up and has to stay downstairs all night. Knowing the way he used to avoid medical care like the plague, he's probably formulating ways to get out of it as we speak."

Chihiro nodded and got up, intending on going to find Haku before something pulled her back. "About what you said a little while ago, do you feel better after the holiday? Working I mean?"

Rin laughed then. "Chihiro, I haven't had a proper vacation in over two decades – of course I feel better!" She ushered her girlfriend in a 'run along' kind of fashion and Chihiro slowly swivelled on her feet, determined to find the dragon before he evaded her clutches.

_There's something definitely with men and not wanting to look after themselves_, Chihiro noted, remembering a large family frustration that Aiko refused to go to the dentist even though his tooth had been driving him mad for two weeks. True though, the dentist could be scary, and she supposed that was how Haku felt about his… err… scale extraction? He'd only had bad experiences in the past, horrid experiences in fact, and Chihiro knew it could be much more painless for him if only it was done right, if only he would let her and relax.

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

Haku jumped out of his skin when he heard Chihiro's voice from behind – the time had come, had it? Had it really been four hours? It felt like one, or even half of one. He desperately wasn't ready for this. Even so, he turned with a false warm smile.

"Ready to go?" she asked chirpily.

"Sorry darling," he purred gently, motioning to the large stack of paperwork. True, most of it was done but she didn't have to know that. "Maybe another time."

Chihiro quirked an eyebrow. "I'm not giving up that easily Haku – those scales need looking at and I promise you'll enjoy yourself. My Dad never used to want to go to the dentist, even though his tooth hurt like crazy, but he did and he realised that it wasn't so scary and his tooth felt a lot better!"

He gave her a wary look. "I don't understand what a dentist is, Chihiro, nor do my scales give me the slightest discomfort."

"Not yet," she replied. "But they are definitely on their way to becoming infected. Why are you being so difficult? You're not scared, are you?"

"I'm not _scared_ of anything, Chihiro," he rolled his eyes at her childishness, emphasising the syllables in her name. Chihiro was about to bring up the whole Lordship issue, but decided now wasn't the best time.

"Listen Haku," she growled out, surprising him suddenly. "I'll be up in your bedroom setting up. Here are the options: one: you come up, let me have a look and then we're done, two; or you stay down here and I will not be in your bed for a month. Or," she quickly added. "Any of those other creative places, if you know what I'm talking about."

"You're bribing me," he muttered flatly.

"Of course I am." And with that, she turned on her heel and stalked towards the elevator.

Haku sighed and turned to the papers. "You lot didn't do your job very well."

He waved his hand and the papers disappeared back to his desk.

* * *

><p>As soon as Haku entered his apartment, he noticed it was very dim and it smelt strangely. It smelt woody, almost like sandalwood and a few other scents and it was rather pleasant – not too potent that would irritate his nose too much and not too sweet. He felt his muscles suddenly relax and his mind feel lighter. <em>She must have gotten it from Kamaji…<em>

"Take off your clothes," she called from what must have been the lounge room. Haku did as she said, not minding anyway since it was a little more comfortable changing to the dragon form without clothes. He threw the soiled clothing onto the bed before walking starkers into the hallway.

"No one else is up here, are they? Not Chase or Rin?" he called out before entering the open living space. He hid his body behind the board, sticking his head around the corner. The fire was glowing in the heath and a large rug was set out on the open lounge room floor. All of the furniture was up against the wall.

"We're babysitting Aeala," she laughed jokingly.

"I'm putting my clothes back on," he murmured but made no attempt to move. "Why do I have to be the only one naked?"

"Don't try to distract me, Haku – hurry up and change and get down here," she narrowed his eyes at him. Chihiro wore the bathhouse uniform, except for the kosode – only the navy blue halter neck and pants which were tied up by the strings to her thighs. Haku sighed and strolled into the lounge room full frontal.

Chihiro laughed. "Looking good."

Haku rolled his eyes then and suddenly he shifted, filling the lounge room with his lengthy form. Chihiro smiled and patted the rug for him to lie down on. With a snort and a sigh, he did as he was asked.

"Here," Chihiro smiled and patted her lap urging his chin to rest on her folded knees. He did so and curled up on the rug, feeling the fire warm his cold blood. He felt relaxed, the combination of the fire that warmed him slowly and the herbs that smoked beside the hearth.

Chihiro pulled her basket to her side and pulled out a long jade comb, not for decoration but functionality. Carefully she began gliding it through his mane, scratching and rubbing his downy ears and untangling the knots from his emerald luminescent hair. She was surprised Haku was allowing it and looked down to see how he was fairing. He hadn't moved in quite a bit but sometimes his tail would sweep across the rug spontaneously. On her lap his eyes were closed and his breathing was even. She asked him if he was asleep - a grunt told her he was not.

She slowly made her way down his body, brushing his hair smooth and letting it fall to the one side of his body before tucking the comb back in the basket. Haku looked very relaxed by this moment, having rolled to the side a little and exposing his white underbelly. Chihiro dug through her basket again, pulling out the large bottle of oil and oiling up her hands. "This will moisturise all your scales. It'll be easier to remove the old damaged ones when your skins a little softer."

Haku grunted and sighed in response, not looking forward to the overall experience. Chihiro began at his shoulders and neck, massaging down his legs as well.

"Rin showed me her scar from when you bit her," she commented absentmindedly. Haku whimpered. "That must have hurt her – she was worried you might do that to me."

She took up his claw and noticed a large amount of dirt in his cuticle that ran around the edge of his claw, joining it to his foot. She grabbed her own toenail cleaner and began to dig the debris out. Haku sighed against the rug.

"I suppose the worse thing about your dragon form is that we can't communicate very well, huh?" she smiled to herself as she finished one claw and moved onto another. "Okay, so one grunt means no, two grunts means yes, alright? You got that?"

He grunted twice, not missing a beat.

Chihiro laughed. "Is this as bad as you thought it was?"

He grunted once then waited a moment, teasingly and grunted again. Chihiro laughed as she began to lather his body with more oil as she rubbed it into his feet and cuticles. Slowly she made her way up his long serpentine body, massaging his taut muscles and noting where the scales became a little damaged and cracked. She finished both sides of his body with half a bottle of oil left – he was slick but not wet to the touch and shinned under the firelight.

"Roll over; I'll do your stomach."

Haku had to consider how to do that – did he simply roll over with his limbs sticking in the air like some kind of deceased animal? Slowly he rose onto his legs, curling his body in on itself before lowing onto his side again, exposing his white underbelly. He sighed on the rug as Chihiro rummaged around her basket before his eyes glanced at something that glimmered off the firelight – a pair of tweezers and he felt his gut churn.

"It's not going to hurt," she soothed him, leaving the tweezers by her leg and lathered her hands up with the oil again. By the time she'd rubbed down his underbelly, he was relaxed all over again and didn't even notice when she picked up the tweezers and gently removed a reddish inflamed scale. He did hiss, however, when an alcohol wipe rubbed the sensitive area, but made no effort to move. The scent of herbs was heavy in the air and was lulling him to sleep.

Chihiro extracted another scale and placed it on the stone rim of the hearth before rubbing down the wound so it wouldn't get infected. Haku seemed rather relax and Kamaji's herbs were still burning slowly in a small dish. She extracted another damaged scale.

After another fifteen minutes, Chihiro rubbed Haku down with oil once again, especially around those problem areas before rising and stretching, yawning. It was around midnight and she was about to rouse Haku to go to bed since she was done and admittedly very tired herself. That was until she rounded his head to find him sleeping peacefully on the rug, his body being warmed nicely by the fire.

_He looks so peaceful… should I really disturb him? _Chihiro sighed and went to get she returned, he was still sleeping and she decided he could have his moment of contentment by the fire. Decision made, she pulled the doona off the bed, grabbed a few pillows and settled down next to her love, the great river dragon.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, floors below, the bathhouse had a very unexpected guest. Raijin the thunder god was back again, despite it not being cold – he exclaimed he just wanted a bath and a good night's rest so the foreman booked him into a large guest room.<p>

Chase took the thunder god to his chambers when Raijin asked, "Is Rin around?"

"Yes," replied the bakeneko.

"Working tonight?"

"Yes."

Raijin looked around. "What about Haku – hasn't gone back on holidays again has he?"

"No," replied Chase. "He and Mistress Chihiro are disposed tonight. Here's your room sir, please get changed and meet me down on floor seventeen, bath three when you're ready."

"Thank you," nodded the thunder god and retired to change into a simple cotton yukata. He left the room, closing the shoji door and made his way down the floors, running into Rin as he exited floor seventeen's lift. Chase went off to retrieve towels and ushered a young bathhouse girl to attend to the god's bathing.

"Rin!" hollared Raijin, his loud voice heard throughout the floor.

The sable spirit responded to the call of her name, but when she saw who it was, she scowled. "I don't have time to deal with the likes of you. What are you doing here?"

Raijin chuckled. "I came to see the beautiful ladies of the bathhouse." Raijin shot a dazzling smile to the bath girl that was standing by his side. "The exception being you, Lady Cynical."

Rin rolled her eyes. "You're a pig, did you know that? You definitely need that bath; I can smell you from here."

"As cold as the winter breeze that batters the plains," Raijin shook his head. The attending girl seemed encapsulated by his charm when she gave a giggle at his playfulness. "As sour as the lemon that drops too early."

"Why should you still be talking, Raijin – no one is listening to you!"

"You're listening?" he turned to the attending girl again, and she blushed. "Aren't you, my sweet?"

Rin stormed off, her face red and her cheeks puffy. Suddenly the sable spirit swirled around and hollered more insults to the thunder god, of which he replied insults just as matched for wits. Walking past with an armful of towels along the balconies, Chase looked down on the commotion with utter confusion and reminded herself to tell Chihiro about it later.

* * *

><p>Thank you to those who reviewed last week. The super special people were…<p>

**Nonumaru, Lexi, Haku isf-in epic, Hopes and Dreams, Natalie, Moonlight Mermaid, xMiss Shizaya Michealisx, Rachael, xEternal Silence, Sokka2Me, doglover500, Have a Nice Dream, Sally, ulquihime7980, michelle88222, Courtney Ravensdale, DemonChild94, Wen, Litugreen, LaurenvBelladonna, JasmineGreenTea,** and **Suyo-chan.**

Thanks to all those who reviewed! We're almost at 800 –amazingamazingamazing. Can we make the 14 reviews to get there and beyond?

Next time on The Path of Water: It's play time for Chihiro. Chase confronts Chihiro about what she's seen. Meanwhile, what's happening with Rin and Raijin?

Please remember to leave a quick **review** before you go!

**~ Arlia'Devi**


	46. XLVI: Let's Play

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away in any respect; all rights go to Hayao Miyazaki and associates. I make no money from this.

**A/N**: Lemon in this chapter. Please beware.

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

**XLVI: Let's Play**

Haku awoke naked on the hard ground with a banked fire and someone snuggled into his back and their arms strung over his chest. It was the first time he'd woken up as Chihiro called it 'the small spoon' and he didn't recall drifting off last night – though evidently he must have. Those herbs still lingered in the air, making him feel lazy and warm. Chihiro breathed in his ear. She was still asleep.

Haku sighed and rested his head back down onto the pillow closing his eyes. True, he had been relaxed, very relaxed, so unlike the times Rin had tried to 'look after him'. True, the sable spirit was rough at the best of times, but Chihiro's massage – had he been in the right state of mind and form, it would have been downright erotic the way her little hand worked and oiled him up. He stored that information for later. Chihiro was stirring.

"Hey," she smiled as Haku turned, yawning and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "How do you feel?"

"Lazy and warm," he replied. "Those herbs from Kamaji…"

"Mmm," she nuzzled his warm shoulder. "He said they'd help you relax. They did, I suppose. You fell asleep, so I came out here. I woke up sometime and you'd changed back so I shuffled over in case you were cold…"

He sighed and pillowed his head on his bent arm. Leisurely he ran a finger over Chihiro's waist, down her hips to mid-thigh and then up again. On the up stroke he caught her nightgown, dragging it up. She didn't seem to notice.

"It's still early," she murmured and then shivered as Haku's warm hand tickled her stomach with a gentle caress.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?" he asked against her ear. She shook her head. Gently he kissed her lobe, taking it in his mouth and between his teeth before trailing gentle but hot open mouth kisses down her jaw. He swept her hair out the way so it fanned over the floor behind her. "Do you want to…," he didn't have to finish the sentence.

"Yes," she whispered back, kissing him heatedly. His tongue slipped into her mouth and Chihiro fisted his soft hair at the base of his skull while Haku's hands made quick work of untying the sashes of the nightgown. They broke for a moment so he could tug the garment off her head and throw it to the side – it would have been a shame to rip it.

A hand ran down her throat and neck, across her collarbone before Haku turned his wrist to graze her skin with just the tops of his knuckles, running over the mound of her left breast before cupping it. His lips and caressing were never unhurried, they felt almost cherishing as he trailed his lips down Chihiro's throat and encouraged her to roll onto his back as he crept on top.

"Love you," he murmured against her skin as she rubbed her thighs sensuously against his.

"Love you too," she murmured and kissed the soft skin of his throat, though not in the way that would make him wild with desire. There were times they couldn't stop but pull their clothes off, to feel each other after a long day, and then there were times like this when love-making was unhurried and sweet.

Chihiro urged him to sit up then, which was strange and with a quirked eyebrow she climbed onto his lap, kissed him gently before using her knees to lower her body onto him. Haku moaned and gripped her hips gently guiding her movements. "Chihiro…," he panted and suddenly wished he was leaning against something. She'd never attempted to take control of the situation like this, but oh, was he enjoying it.

She kept an unhurried pace, kissing his neck as she rocked and Haku's hands ran up and down her back, gripping and caressing in need. He could keep control when he was dominant, but submissive, he was putty in her hands – he just hoped she wasn't going to be a tease.

"Chihiro," he growled her name as she began to speed up, only to suddenly stop and arch her back, panting with eyes wide and looking at the roof. "Oh Chihiro don't stop." She didn't, but moved harder, faster, her form shaking. Haku guided her up and down gently, changing the angle slightly and relishing the gasp and moan that he rung out of her when he hit that delicious spot.

"Ah!" fingers dug into her hips and he bucked up on her downstrokes. Chihiro began to falter a little, her gaps coming out hard and fast and Haku became frustrated, so sweeping her backward so he settled back between her legs, snapped his hips forward again.

Her fingers clawed at his shoulders, her eyes shut and her lip bit lightly. Every now and then, she'd let out a loud gasp or moan, twitching as the pressure began to build up.

Haku began to feel her tighten and sped up, keen to meet her at the end. Not a moment later, Chihiro arched her back with a high pitched gasp, but it was the vibration of her long moan that was his unravelling.

"Ah!" he cried into her shoulder, surging forward the last few times as he rode out his orgasm. "Oh, Chihiro! Ah! God!" Another two or three leisurely hip thrusts before he withdrew and collapsed by his lover's side. She smiled at him and without a word, kissed him gently.

Her stomach rumbled suddenly and that was all she needed to do. Haku laughed gently, rolled onto his knees and began to get dressed for breakfast.

* * *

><p>Chase was having lunch with Chihiro and she had something to tell the woman that was simply eating her up inside. Putting down her chopsticks, she hissed, "Chihiro! I saw something last night!"<p>

Chihiro quirked an eyebrow. "What sort of thing?"

"A strange thing," Chase frowned. "Totally weird, with Rin."

Chihiro suddenly worried for her friend's safety. "Why?" she asked seriously. "What was it Chase?"

"Raijin stayed over last night, he had a bath and a stay over in a room," Chase said. "I waited for him up on floor seventeen, and he ran into Rin. I thought they were quite good friends, but they talked to each other, they kept insulting each other but they both seemed to like it. Like it was a competition. So strange!"

Chihiro grinned, "Rin and Raijin, you said?"

"Yes," Chase nodded. "Why?"

"Interesting."

"Huh?" Chase was confused, and that didn't happen often.

Chihiro laughed. "Well, it seems that our Rin might have a bit of a crush on the thunder god and that said thunder god might have a crush on her back!"

Chase frowned. "Do you think?" she asked, then repeated, "Really?" in a sort of high pitched shrill that was evidence she clearly didn't believe it.

"I'm telling you," she laughed. "It may not be obvious but it's definitely there."

"But they're so stubborn," Chase frowned and shook her head. "I mean, you and Haku were stubborn but at least everyone knew there was something there."

It was Chihiro's turn to roll her eyes then, though she had to admit her friend was right – they had denied their attractions for quite some time, she only thanked that Haku had the guts to say something to her lest she still be in some emotional relationship limbo between wondering if Haku was just a friend or evidently something more.

"You're right," Chihiro sighed, resting her chin on her hand. "They are infuriatingly stubborn. Is Raijin still around?"

"He's having a morning bath on floor eight."

"Right," Chihiro got up suddenly and ushered Chase to follow her. "Follow my lead."

Chase struggled to keep up with the woman on a misson, adding a skip to her step as they hopped into the elevator and went up.

"I don't understand," said Chase. "What are we doing?"

"Testing the waters," Chihiro replied.

Chase frowned. "You know, for planning such matchmaking ideas for others, you sucked at doing them for yourself. Zeniba was planning even more horrendous things to do to you and Haku to get you both to see how much you really meant for each other."

Chihiro was about to comment, but the elevator doors opened at floor eight and she and Chase scuttled out. Chase pulled a yunna to the side, whom was carrying fresh towels to a guests room.

Lowly, the bakeneko asked, "Is the thunder god still bathing?"

"Yes," replied the yunna, a little confused. "He's in bath nine. Peata is with him." The yunna looked to Chihiro. "Hello Mistress."

"Hello," Chihiro smiled, not knowing the yunna's name. The yunna bowed then and continued on her way. Chase tugged Chihiro towards Raijins bath. The screen was closed, so only their shadows were seen by those bathing.

Chihiro whispered, "Follow my lead," and Chase nodded as they came to stroll pass Raijin's bathing screen. She checked the symbol above the bath section – yes, bath nine.

"Where is Rin?" Chihiro huffed, turning to Chase. "She was supposed to meet us for lunch an hour ago."

Chase shrugged. "Don't know. She's been so flitty lately."

"You know why, don't you?" they stopped outside Raijin's bath, their forms only shadows against the shoji's rice paper. Inside the bath, Peata stood by the door, turning around to the two shadows talking unknowingly on the otherside of the shoji. She was about to open the door, tell her Mistress and friend that there were guests around but she was promptly and quietly discouraged by the bathing thundergod.

"Leave it for a moment," he said gently, knowing his voice was low enough for the human outside to not hear. The girls continued their conversation outside nevertheless.

"Yeah, well you know why she's been so 'flitty' don't you?" Chihiro said in an overly emphasised manner, like reciting after first-lesson acting class.

"No?" Chase asked.

"Ever since Raijin, Haku's friend's been around, she's been up in the air," Chihiro hissed.

"Rin likes Raijin?" Chase said, utterly shocked. "Well, their names _are_ rather similar."

"She told me the other night she's been crushing on him badly but never knows what to say," said Chihiro. "You know how hard-headed she is, and stubborn. I don't really know what will come out of it – I don't know Raijin that well. Maybe I should ask Haku."

"Don't ask Haku," Chase implored. "He'd only find it funny – you know how horrible those two are to each other. For Rin's sake."

"True," Chihiro considered. Then she took a step forward, an indicator it was time to move away. Chase grinned and followed. "Anyway," said Chihiro. "Where is Rin?"

Raijin listened until the voices disappeared, the two girls got into an elevator and pushed the lever down. Peata turned with her shoulders hunched.

"I'm sorry, my lord, my mistress doesn't know what she says," apologised Peata quietly.

"It's alright," muttered Raijin. "I'm sure she doesn't. The information was... _useful_."

Peata said nothing. She felt sorry for Rin. She couldn't believe how foolish her mistress had been – talking about such private matters in the public. As she folded up a white towel and left the thunder god to his clothes, she pondered over this. Perhaps it was right to tell her Master – she would find him easily enough, but then she didn't know if it was her place to. Sighing, Peata said her goodbyes and well wishes to Raijin and went to greet her next customer from the foyer.

* * *

><p>Later, Chihiro was having dinner in the mess hall with Haku. They didn't normally have dinner down in the mess hall but it was nice every once in a while to be among people and eat dinner in large groups, despite how noisy it was. They were served a lovely miso soup for starters and then a rice and chicken dish for main. Haku was quiet eating, but he was normally quiet. Around the start of the main course he cleared his throat and looked up to Chihiro.<p>

"My little mate," he sighed and rested his cheek on his hand and regarded Chihiro across the table. "You've been causing trouble, haven't you?"

Chihiro shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about, Haku."

"Yes," he replied. "You do. And I want you to stop it. Right now."

Chihiro pouted. "But Haku!" she cried, "It has to be finished."

"No," he said sternly. "You'll stop meddling."

"But Haku-,"

"You hated it with people meddled with our relationship, Chihiro," chided Haku and Chihiro had to admit he had a point. Not that she admitted it to _him_, per se. "Why is it any different with Rin? Besides, I am doubt to think that Raijin and Rin would work out in the slightest – they are complete opposites!"

"And we're not?" Chihiro mumbled over her food.

"We're different," Haku sighed. "But stop meddling. I mean it Chihiro."

"Fine," she huffed and took her chopsticks back up. "But you're no fun."

"I am the boss, remember?" he teased lightly.

Chihiro rolled her eyes and finished her meal. Haku stacked the dishes and put them to the edge of the small booth for pick-up. He rested his elbow on the table and finished his drink. "So, other than toying with people's emotions, what else have you been up to my little flower?"

"You're in a good mood," she noted. "Pet names and all."

He shrugged a little. "I'm not allowed to be?"

"No," she replied. "Only if I can take advantage of it a little later."

He winked then and slid out of the booth. "I have work to do," leaning down for a quick peck, he promised. "I'll see you later." And then he added lowly, "No more meddling."

Chihro sighed and crossed her arms. "Fine."

"Promise," Haku demanded.

Chihiro rolled her eyes. "I promise."

He nodded, contented. About to turn and leave, he hesitated and added, "Don't roll your eyes at me. Or you'll be punished."

"Haku!" Chihiro pushed him away, mortified he'd said that in public. The dragon only chuckled to himself before turning and leaving to go back to work.

* * *

><p>Chase was drinking with Rin. It was late at night and they were in Rin's quarters with half a bottle of sake. An hour ago it was full, and an hour ago they were slightly sober but now it was a very different situation. Chase laughed as Rin poured them both another glass.<p>

"Chihiro should be down here with us," Rin huffed. "She's been spending too much time with Haku – he's so insufferable, stealing her away like he does."

Chase sniggered. "They are going to be mated, Rin. I doubt you'll see her any more frequently after that happens."

"What's with people getting mated – it's such an archaic notion."

"Haku's always been very traditional, you know it. Besides, it's very romantic, I think."

"What, you and Hotaru, Chihiro and Haku – I could never imagine it. Such a horrible thought," she sighed. "And before you know it, Chihiro will get knocked up and we'll see her even less."

Chase quirked an eyebrow. "You're not into the notion of mateship?"

"It's a load of rubbish," she nodded and down another glass of sake. Instantly she refilled her glass. "Really? If you're going to spend your life with someone just spend it with them – I don't see why you have to make a spectacle of it like that. What happens if you decide not to spend your life with them anymore? Spirits have such long lives – I can understand the human notion… I just don't understand why Haku would want to do it. It's permanent, binding your life to one single person."

"If she's going to die in sixty years," Chase clarified. "Is that what you're going to say?"

"Not directly, but that's one," Rin sighed. "I don't know why they're doing it to themselves."

"Because they're in _love_, Rin," Chase implored. "That's why – because they love each other so much they couldn't possibly think of life without each other. They don't care if the odds are stacked against them."

Rin shook her head.

"Have you ever been in love Rin?"

"Not that I can remember," she snorted. "I was a thief before I came here. Life's always been hard."

Chase shrugged. "Perhaps you don't really understand then."

Rin denied not to comment. Chase finished her glass but didn't make a move to refill it. Rin's was already half empty.

"Rin," said Chase and leant across the table.

"Hmm?" she grunted a reply.

"Raijin – the thunder god, what do you think of him?"

Rin narrowed her eyes. "What about him?"

"What do you think of him?" Chase repeated.

"Nothing. I think he's a pig that hangs around here too much. Honestly, I can't stand him. Why?" she knocked back another glass.

"Well," sighed Chase. "Chihiro was telling me she's quite close with the thunder god because of Haku. She told me Raijin has a little bit of a 'thing' for you – you know, a crush."

Rin cleared her throat and blinked. "Really?" she said flatly.

"That's what Chihiro said."

Rin pondered this for a moment. Chase could see the clogs ticking over in her mind. "Well," she said eventually. "Are you sure?"

"Chihiro said so!" Chase laughed. "She told me this afternoon."

Rin thought for a moment longer, swirling her sake in the small glass. "Really?" she repeated, though not to Chase it seemed but to herself. She sighed then.

"What are you thinking?" Chase asked. "Do you like him too?"

"I don't know," she whispered. "No," she shook her head, suddenly firmer of her choice. "No, why should I?"

Chase remained quiet then, sipping slowly on the alcohol. "It's late," she said gently. "I have a little baby to get back to. Maybe I should go."

Rin nodded and set away the glasses, putting the cork back in the sake bottle and putting it away on the shelf. "Alright then. I think I'm going to go to bed." She sighed and pulled her hair out of its pony tail. She ran her hand through her long straight hair, raking out the small knots before padding over to her futon. Chase had left so she just sat for a while on the blankets that had been pulled back, her knees pulled to her chest and her hands on her cheeks. Rin suddenly didn't know what to think so she just closed her eyes and rolled onto her back. The moonlight filtered through the shoji, square patterns shadowed on her futon.

* * *

><p>"I hope you didn't cause any more trouble," said Haku as he helped Chihiro roll back the covers on their large bed. Across the mattress, Chihiro gave a little smile.<p>

"Against my better judgement, I did not."

"Good," replied Haku.

Chihiro remained silent for a moment, running a crystal handled hairbrush through her long free locks after unpinning them. Haku was folding up his jacket that he hadn't needed today and put it on top of a chest, but threw his dirty laundry into a large wicker basket that rested in the corner of the room.

"But you can't deny they would be great together."

Haku stopped for a moment and took in a sharp breath. Chihiro laughed and grinned at her partner.

"I can't say they would, Chihiro. They're both completely dysfunctional. They'd fight constantly."

Chihiro laughed. "I can see it. They'd be perfect for each other." She slipped in to the sheets, rolling them to her waist and sitting propped up in bed.

"I can't," replied Haku monotonously. "Nevertheless, you did not like it when your friends meddled in our affairs, Chihiro – you should show them the same courtesy." Gently he kissed her forehead.

"It's still early," she murmured tracing her finger down his arm. Spring was the best time, Chihiro decided, as the nights got warmer Haku wore less clothing. She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Haku grinned implishly. "Naughty," he growled playfully. "Though you have been very naughty all day."

Chihiro gasped as he began to gently kiss down her neck and shoulder. His teeth nibbled as her flesh gently as his hands moved to angle Chihiro's hips towards his body.

"You never did tell me," squeaked Chihiro and Haku found the sudden hitch in her voice very appealing.

"What, my dove?" he murmured against her earlobe sliding Chihiro lower on the bed and under his body.

"Did you enjoy my massage last night?"

He deigned to comment but worked on undoing the ties around the waist of her bedclothes. Chihiro nudged uncomfortably.

"Haku," she nudged his head up to she could see his eyes, hands on his cheeks. He rolled them and grunted once, squirming out of her grasp.

"Tell me!" she demanded.

He remained silent but had managed to work the ties of Chihiro's nightgown open so it parted and she was fully exposed. He grinned against the soft skin against between her breasts at the lack of undergarments. Much to his disappointment, however, Chihiro huffed and snapped her thighs closed tightly when she felt his hand slither south.

"Chihiro," he murmured endearingly.

"Haku," she bit out, not giving an inch.

He knew what she wanted, and with a sigh, he muttered a small "Yes," against the skin of her stomach.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes – I liked it," he replied a little audibly this time.

"Really?" the human was unconvinced.

"Promise," replied Haku. "It may even be a regular occurrence. I noticed I was a lot smoother. Things didn't itch as much."

"So you're admitting it was for your own good!" Chihiro squirmed to sit up on her elbows but Haku caught her thigh. He wasn't about to let her go, but it was obvious she wasn't going to let him get the goods easily…

"I see no harm in letting you look after me perhaps once every two months. About time you got a real job, isn't it?"

"And what's my job, Haku?" she narrowed her eyes at him, though Haku wasn't about to let the game go so easily.

"Looking after your boss and dear future-husband," he explained. "See Chihiro, I knew we'd find a job suited to your skills eventually." He offered her a cheeky winked then got a face full of pillow.

* * *

><p>I'm sort of expecting an on-slaughter of feminists after the last sentence, but I enjoy it too much to remove it. Anywhoo, thanks to those awesome reviewers who took this story up and over 800 reviews! They were:<p>

**LiviFlute, Sokka2Me, Nonumaru, Jewelry'Chuux3, JasmineGreenTea, doglover500, xMiss Shizaya Michealisx, ulquihime7980, LaurenvBelladonna, Schyler, Courtney Ravensdale, Have a Nice Dream, michelle88222, Lexy, Haku isf-in epic, Ellen-and-Keats4eva, Moonlight Mermaid, xEternal Silence, Suyo-chan, Litugreen, Hopes and Dreams,** and **007 99.**

To any of you avid readers, I'm also starting a **blog **for my life/professional writing, which I hope you may all support in my attempts at getting a novel published. It also will cover writings on life, dating, food, and general stuff. It's early stages yet, so please check back with the link on my homepage in the coming days!

Next time in _The Path of Water: _There's a something in the wind. What does it mean?

Please remember to leave a quick **review**before you go!

**~ Arlia'Devi**


	47. XLVII: Shift in the Wind

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away in any respect; all rights go to Hayao Miyazaki and associates. I make no money from this.

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

**XLVII: Shift in the Wind**

"_I can't change the direction of the wind, but I can adjust my sails to always reach my destination."_

**~ Jimmy Dean**

Chase met Chihiro just after breakfast before both the women started their rounds. For Chihiro, she was helping Peata and a few other girls' clean floor nineteen of the bathhouse while Chase was doing some clerical work on the new pays and rosters. Haku was busy upstairs, hunched over his desk like a crippled old dragon.

"So I spoke to Rin last night," Chase said tying her shirt in place and combing out her fringe with her fingers.

"What?" Chihiro's mortified look spoke volumes. "Chase!"

"What –what have I done wrong?" cried the bakeneko. "This was all a part of the plan, wasn't it?"

"It was until Haku found out about it," Chihiro hissed. "And he was not happy – he gave me a great lecture about not interfering."

"Oh poop," Chase muttered. "Too late the damage has been done. Haku can bring it up with me if he has any problems. Anyway, Rin was actually quite drunk so maybe she will not recall it."

"Hopefully," Chihiro sighed, tying back her hair. "Anyway, I've got to go. If Haku asks about any of this, don't mention that," she warned sternly, flicking her pony tail out of the band. "I'll catch you later."

"Bye," waved Chase before turning to catch the next elevator down to the foyer.

Meanwhile, on floor nineteen, Peata decided to keep her mouth closed about events transpiring yesterday when her mistress took a broom from the store room and approached her.

"Settling in well?" asked Chihiro as she began sweeping the reeds from the floorboards. "I haven't seen you around for a while, Peata."

"Yes, mistress," replied Peata courteously. "I enjoy working here. Everyone is nice to me."

"It's hard work though sometimes," replied Chihiro. "I know, I worked here when I was younger than you."

Peata nodded. "Sometimes, yes. The work is hard but I am thankful – there are much worse places to be, mistress and Master Haku is very kind."

Chihiro swept a bunch of reeds into a pile before opening a hatch in a wall and sweeping them down the shoot which went straight down the bathhouse, through the hill it was perched on and into a swampy compost area. The compost was spread onto the gardens and vegetable plantations, along with the pig manure to feed a new harvest. Chihiro grabbed a scrubbing bucket for the small tub and filled it with hot soapy water. Peata was polishing the floorboards and that was backbreaking work, so Chihiro didn't mind scrubbing the tub.

_When was the last time I did this? _Chihiro wondered. She recalled the time when she'd cleaned the tubs many months ago - she and Haku had still been unsure of their feelings towards each other and he'd called her dirty. She'd taken the most sexualised connotation of the word. _We were pretty hopeless, _she laughed.

She had only started scrubbing the grime off the sides of the tub when she heard a voice say, "Haku told me Sen's down here!"

"Yes Ma'am," replied Peata to Rin. Chihiro peeped her head over the lip of the bath.

_Uh-oh…_

Rin spotted her. "You!" she hissed and stalked over to the lip of the tub. Chihiro ducked back down, but as she tried to squirm backwards, she stepped on a slippery piece of grime and fell back on her rear. There was a big greenish-black stain on the backside of her salmon outfit as she struggled to get to her feet again as Rin climbed up the bathtub.

"I need'a talk with you!" hissed the sable spirit, grabbing the woman's arm and hoisting her out of the bathtub. Chihiro noted that Peata, conveniently, had scuttled off somewhere.

Acting calm, Chihiro simply said, "What's up?"

Rin narrowed her eyes. "Don't 'what's up' with me, Sen," hissed Rin. "I know you were talking with Raijin – Chase told me last night. Tell me!"

"What do you care?"

"I don't," she gritted and folded her arms over her chest. "But I think I have a right to know when it's about me!"

Chihiro rolled her eyes. "I only brought you up once. I wouldn't think much of it... though," she decided to bait the sable. "_There_ was some strange twinkle in his eyes. His eyes are so creepy anyway, don't you think?" Chihiro brushed it off and turned around, grabbing the broom from the side of the tub. Rin followed behind her eagerly.

"What did he say?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't!" rebutted Rin with a huff. "Just tell me. I wanna know what that piece of slime says behind my back."

"He's not exactly a piece of slime you know Rin," she offered the sable spirit a sultry smile. "I mean Haku, now that is a piece of work, but Raijin's got those strong shoulders and arms, not to mention those calves. Sure, his skin is a little blue and his hair is really spiky – and really long. I've often wanted to know if it goes straight when wet." She shrugged. "Don't you think Raijin is handsome?"

Rin spluttered furiously. "Just tell me what he said!"

"He just said you were really pretty when you were angry," she shrugged. "I suppose he _likes_ getting you angry the way he taunts you all the time."

"He _likes_ getting me angry?" Rin squeaked and then her anger seemed to die down. "What's that supposed to mean?" she gritted and grumbled. "Sen – what does that mean?"

"I don't know," she smiled and crossed her arms. "Maybe he likes you. Does he tease you often?"

"Tease?" Rin frowned. "He's always insulting me."

"Haku always insults me, Rin," Chihiro giggled. "But it's only in jest – he likes to get me angry. Men are quite similar. Maybe it's a bit of a flirt."

"Flirt?" groaned Rin. She shook her head and her entire body seemed annoyed the way it twitched like she couldn't keep still. Suddenly she stopped, and looked Chihiro squarely in the eyes. "Enough of this foolishness," she said furiously. "Raijin is a dog and I have work to get back to."

Chihiro followed her friend's departure with knowing eyes before she climbed back into the tub and got back to work.

Meanwhile, Rin stalked down the bath floors, grabbing a free elevator and going up seven stories. Rin huffed, her fringe flying up slightly as she crossed her arms back over her chest. Raijin was a pig; he had no idea of dignity or honour. He was completely obnoxious and gluttonous. He was a god and knew it too; flaunting himself wherever he went. At least Haku had a shred of modesty about him! What did Chase and Chihiro even know about anything anyway - it had taken months for Chihiro to admit her feelings to Haku. They'd practically had to force Haku and Chihiro together anyway!

And then Rin realised it. "Oh, those brats!" she growled and realised that Chihiro was doing just what she had done six months previously. "What little _meddlers_!"

* * *

><p>Blissfully unaware of the girl talk downstairs, Haku was finishing paperwork on his desk when he got a call from Kamaji on a small telephone that was wired through the bathhouse magically. He picked up the small speaking piece of the vintage human device and pressed the other to his ear.<p>

"Yes?" Haku spoke.

"Can you feel it?" came the tinny yet croaky voice came through the other end. "It's me, Kamaji."

"No," Haku replied. "Feel what?"

Haku heard the spider suck a sharp breath through his lips. "Huh. Maybe I'm imaging it. Anyway, that little of human of yours is causing quite a ruckus down here – something about Rin."

Haku's brow tightened. "Thank you, I'll get onto it."

"Ho-oh!" laughed Kamaji. "I didn't mean to get her in trouble, boss!"

Haku said nothing but put the receivers down and finished the rest of the paperwork. He rose then, but paused to look out the window. He sniffed the air, poked his head out to the wind but all he smelt was the sea, the water in the air and the smoke from the bathhouse boilers. He felt nothing. Maybe Kamaji was feeling imaginary things in his old age.

He was about to head downstairs and confront Chihiro again when the object of his intentions entered his quarters with a grumble. Not saying a word, he followed her into the bedroom where she opened the chest of clothes and fumbled for something…

Leaning against the doorframe, he said smoothly, "What are you looking for?"

"Fresh pants," she huffed.

Thinking this was quite a strange thing to do, Haku asked, "Why?"

"Ah-ha!" Chihiro replied, pulling out a fresh pair of pants. She turned around at that moment to show Haku the great stain of slime on her rear end. "Fell on my arse in the tub."

"Why are you cleaning tubs?" he asked curiously. "You were supposed to be supervising the work."

"A couple of spirits didn't show up, so Peata and I took a couple of baths on floor nineteen. I scrubbed a tub rather than polish the floors – polishing those floors is backbreaking work and I'm nowhere as near as quick as she is. She had it done by the time I had done half the tub."

Haku took note of the slacker spirits as Chihiro slipped on a fresh pair of pants, throwing the dirty ones into the wicker basket. "I'll do the laundry this afternoon," she said, noticing it was full.

"I heard you were up to quite a bit more, Chihiro," he waggled his eyebrows. "What was this about not meddling anymore?"

She was by his side then, "But Haku," she whined not unlike a child. "I didn't do anything wrong – Rin came up to me. I can't help they may have actual feelings for each other."

Haku sighed like he was exhausted with it all. Chihiro narrowed her eyes. "Who told you, anyway?"

"I don't reveal my bathhouse spies," he grinned. "Did you want to have lunch with me? I've finished all my work."

Chihiro shrugged. "Sure, sounds nice."

Later, the two ate comfortably over lunch in their quarters. It seemed the dragon was deep in thought, and for what he was thinking about, Chihiro could not guess. She only knew that he had been mulling over it for quite some time.

"You see, Chihiro," Haku said eventually, startling Chihiro into attention. "The thing with Raijin is that he's not anyone that could get tied down easily."

"You're actually talking about Raijin and Rin?" she laughed.

"Well, I told you not to meddle, I didn't say you couldn't gossip about them," he laughed at Chihiro's shocked face. "What, the bathhouse always gossip about us – don't you think we could do it back? Anyway, as I was saying – I've never known Raijin to have a committed relationship, I don't think it would work. He's always out after some harpy or another. The everlasting bachelor. He and Rin - they're too different."

"Maybe," Chihiro considered. "But we're different."

"But we have different personalities – we were looking for the same thing, essentially. Unless Raijin's suddenly changed, and Rin's suddenly change and by some cosmic power they feel they can hold down something that resembles a relationship," he shrugged then. "I don't see it happening."

"Maybe," she sighed into her rice. "You do know them a little longer than I, but then again, you don't pick up on a lot of things like that."

Haku pouted. "I don't know what you mean. I think I am quite astute"

Chihiro laughed as his bare foot brushed hers under the table. "You would not have noticed the spark between them had I not have told you about it."

He lent across the table and kissed Chihiro gently. "Perhaps not, but I am much more discerning in other factors."

"What are you doing for the rest of the afternoon, hmm?" Chihiro asked, batting off Haku's calf-eyes as his toe slid up her calf. "Stop it."

Haku shrugged and sighed a little at the rejection. "I don't know. Organise the order for herbs with Kamaji perhaps. There's not much work to do – everything has been organised. Perhaps I'll read a book since you don't want to play, slime-butt."

"Hard life Haku," Chihiro tutted, ignoring the jab. "I'm going to go down and check the floors, then do some laundry I think."

With lunch done, the two parted ways to continue work. Downstairs, Chihiro swept three more bath cubicles out and then went and saw Chase to keep her up to date with the 'Rin-Raijin' situation. She was shocked, but not surprised and said she hadn't seen Rin at all that morning and that she was rather thankful for that.

In the afternoon, everyone seemed to be a little edgy. She'd ran into a frog accidentally and though she apologised, he'd grumbled under his breath and stalked off which was rather strange. Usually everyone was rather polite to her these days, and here she was thinking she'd settled and assimilated into spirit society, at least in the bathhouse. Chihiro ended up brushing the weird behaviour off as she sorted through the washing in the wicker basket before picking it up and taking it down to the laundry floors.

The laundry floors were like saunas – there was ample hot, fresh, clean water and soap in large wooden tubs. Some spirits were down there washing their robes and Chihiro tipped the entire contents of the wicker basket into a steaming soapy tub. Some yunnas were talking in the corner, chatting idly and watched Chihiro as she entered. They paid little mind to her and continued their discussion by the windows.

There was a large board in the basin she rubbed the clothes against, cleaning the stains and smells out before ringing them out and pegging them on a small line that went into a large dryer which harnessed the cool air from outside to dry the clothes. It was actually quite modern, admit not as modern as the washing machines her mother owned and still required a little effort to get the stains out, but it worked. Her marked pants needed another scrubbing after being dried so Chihiro ran them through once more in the basin.

"Still no good," Chihiro sighed, noticing the stains on her pants still weren't budging. She'd have to treat it with vinegar water, maybe let it soak all night. If that didn't work, she'd have to get a new pair.

Leaving the pants for the time being, she began folding up the dried clothes - a few sets of salmon outfits and their navy undershirts, three pairs of Haku's pants, a beautifully embroidered jacket in jade and gold of a dragon and a forest with trees laden with golden fruit. There was two fundoshi, five or so pairs of modern underwear, two pairs of her bras, some more undershirts, a pair of jeans and shorts and three of Chihiro's t-shirts from the human world. Folding what needed to be folded and pressing what needed to be steam pressed like jeans, she gathered the clothes together and stacked them neatly back into the wicker basket. She tossed the soiled damp pants over her shoulders before heading back upstairs.

The hallways were strangely vacant Chihiro noted as she entered the elevator. These were under the foyer, so it wasn't that surprising even though it was getting late into the afternoon. Chihiro entered another elevator and past the foyer – there were some spirits lingering around there in the brief _whiz_ she got of it.

Suddenly, there was a strange twinge. Like a something snapping, like a tendon or membrane or something… something … _weird_. She felt _it_ and she felt a sharp jab of pain but there was nothing else. She felt a little light headed but as soon as it came, it went. It left her feeling perplexed, and for a moment she lost grip of the washing basket. Picking up the clothes, she rubbed her neck as if that had been the source of the pain but had someone asked Chihiro where she felt it in her body, she wouldn't be able to discern. _Leg… maybe? Or maybe it was my arm? Or both?_

"Strange," she murmured, hoisting up the wicker basket to lean on her hip. "Maybe it was just a spazzing nerve." Mama got those sometimes, in her back or neck. It was probably hereditary.

The doors to the elevator open and Chihiro was greeted with the strangest scene. Everyone who was working had suddenly stopped, quivering slightly as if a cold shiver had gone down their spine. They stood unmoving, silent as if time had stood still like in a sci-fi movie she'd seen. Someone blinked, one swallowed thickly and their eyes turned to Chihiro who walked calmly past the scene.

"Mistress…," it was Peata. She stood as solid as a board.

"Peata?" Chihiro frowned. "Um, what's going on?"

"Mistress, you should go see Master Haku, please," she implored in that soft little voice not any different to an innocent child's; as clear as a bell.

"Alright," Chihiro frowned and pressed the button for the next lift. "You lot should get back to work. It's nearly opening time."

Peata was about to say something, but the doors to the elevator opened and Chihiro got in, pushing the handle down to go up. She offered one last strange look to the little bathhouse girl before the doors closed and the elevator whizzed up.

"Weird," she shook her head and rubbed her neck. Maybe she'd done a muscle or something, though it didn't hurt which was strange. Chihiro hoped she wouldn't feel it in the morning.

Haku's level was strangely windy. All the shoji were open and the wind, cold and bitter coming off the water that surrounded the bathhouse whipped at Chihiro's hair and skin as she dropped the basket to fix the shoji closed.

She nudged Haku's door open with her hips, calling his name to inform him of the strange happening down on floor nineteen, but the dragon didn't answer. The shoji in his bedroom was open again, rustling the pages of books he'd left on the bed. Some were half open Chihiro noticed as she dropped the basket and went to close the door. Had he gone for a fly? Oh well, he could come through the foyer – it was way too windy to leave the shoji open just for a convenient landing spot.

"Haku?" she called again. There was a shiver down her spine and Chihiro shuddered, walking into the lounge room and noting the sound her damp feet made against the cool wooden floorboards. "Haku?"

She rounded the corner to the lounge room and dining, and found him on the floor. He was sweating. His whole body vibrated, shaking.

"Haku!" she rushed to his side, kneeling on the cold floor. The dragon's breath came out in short sharp breaths, and it seemed all he was looking at with glazed, dead eyes were his hands.

"Haku!" Chihiro hugged her to him, pushing his damp hair from his eyes. "Haku what's the matter?"

He tried to talk, he tried to say something but his throat was tight and his head and heart ached. He didn't feel Chihiro's hands around him, but he could smell her scent. Her words sounded like he was underwater. But then he felt like his skin was on fire. His mind was going fast – running so fast he didn't know if it was blank or if he was thinking so quickly he couldn't even keep up with it. All he heard was Chihiro's muffled words and he tried to look at her when she turned his head to her, he tried to look in her eyes but she was blurry for some reason. He brought a hand to rub his eyes and felt moisture.

"What's happened, Haku?" Chihiro cried, her voice welling up. "I can't feel it like you do – you have to tell me!" she demanded desperately.

Haku's lips moved and words came out. He only managed to mouth, "The Lord… I… He's" before Chihiro took him into his arms. Without a word she drew him into her lap, sprawled out underneath the glass cabinet and he curled into her lap. She whispered murmurings into his ear, rocking him back and forth gently.

"_Dead_."

"It will be alright," she murmured into his damp hair, pushing it out of his face. His skin was slick and cold.

"Chihiro," he suddenly called and grasped her shirt tightly. There was a gurgling in his throat and Chihiro grabbed a bowl that had been left over from lunch, pressing it into his hands. With a heave, he deposited his guts into the bowl while Chihiro raked back his hair, before the dragon slumped into his to-be mate's lap.

* * *

><p>I had a major <em>major<em> freak out when for some reason my computer had decided to delete this chapter. I was freaking out thinking I had to write 4,000 words and rewrite a chapter I had forgotten the context about. I searched the USBs, dropbox, rubbish bin, etc until I ended up finding it and downloading it from my email account when I posted this to my editor. Relief!

Thanks to those who reviewed last week! They were…

**xMiss Shizaya Michealisx, Sokka2Me, LaurenvBelladonna, Rag Daz the Spaz Kat, Ozziebabelaylah, JasmineGreenTea, Haku isf-in epic, Moonlight Mermaid, Have a Nice Dream, xEternal Silence, Nonumaru, ulquihime7980, michelle88222, doglover500, sonia- s.a, litugreen, Suyo-chan, Ellen-and-Keats4eva, Wen**, and **007 99**.

I'd like to point one of my most favourite reviews ever, submitted by an anonymous (AKA 'Guest') reviewer:

ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) Y U NO QUOTES IN THIS CHAP?

So in honour of this review, there is a quote in this chapter.

I'd also love for you all to check out my blog, "A Tale of Two Lives", on my WordPress account – I've got a review of a new Ghibli movie, how to get awesome French tips etc, and other cool stuff on there. This is a shameless plug, and I want you all to visit it and tell your friends. Thanks. :P

Next time on _The Path of Water_: It's the calm before the storm.

Please remember to drop a quick **review**!

~ **Arlia'Devi**


	48. XLVIII: Like Water

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away in any respect; all rights go to Hayao Miyazaki and associates. I make no money from this.

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

**XLVIII: Like Water**

'_I met in the street a very poor young man who was in love. His hat was old, his coat worn, his cloak was out at the elbows, the water passed through his shoes, - and the stars through his soul.'_

**~ Victor Hugo **

She asked him what he wanted, and he said, "Peace, these last moment to enjoy with you…," in a soft miserable voice as he lay on their bed. Chihiro pressed a cold cloth to his face; his forehead, lips, cheeks and temples. He just looked at her with red rimmed eyes, his hair fanned out behind him on a pillow. He wanted to ask her a million questions, but asking any of those questions seemed to only justify that this had happened now and he didn't want to do that. Lord of the Eastern Lands.

"What will happen now?" Chihiro asked gently. The bathhouse was silent. Outside the winds roared.

Haku didn't reply so Chihiro didn't press the matter, just remaining by his side and pressing a cool cloth, meandering down to her future mate's chest and dabbing at his sweaty skin. The cream shirt he had been wearing was damp and unbuttoned down the middle. After a long while, she couldn't stand the silence, and said his name again, pleading.

"I don't know," he whispered because it seemed he couldn't do more than that. "Augustine will be here soon."

"… How?" Chihiro asked and Haku knew she meant Sar'onga's death.

"I don't know," he replied. "It's so sudden. I was only there a few days ago… he looked healthy."

"It's going to be alright, Haku," Chihiro smoothed the hair out of his eyes. He gave her an incredulous look.

"How can you say that?" he rebuked, his mind racing at everything that had changed in a matter of moments. He was returning from the foyer, wondering if he'd consult that dirty book Chihiro had given him to mix it up a little tonight, and then the next second he'd felt a horrible wave and collapsed to the ground.

Chihiro shrugged and dropped the rag into the small bowl. "I just do," she said, taking the dish in her hands and swirling the water around gently, careful not to spill. "You're water."

Haku frowned. "I don't understand."

"You're water," Chihiro replied, shifting to his side and tucking her legs beneath her rear. "You're like your river; water flows and molds working around barriers and blockages to forge a new path. Water's always moving, it never stays in the same place."

Haku rolled his head to look at Chihiro. She smiled sheepishly.

"You really believe that?" he asked hoarsely.

"I do," she replied and took his hand. She gave it a gentle squeeze and was relieved when he squeezed back. "The river will always forge new paths and flow, what can stop the flow of water? Everything breaks down eventually."

Haku said nothing for a long time. He laid on the bed, bathed in the warm afternoon sun. Outside, the wind howled. Absentmindedly, Chihiro asked, "How long will the winds last?"

"Days," he replied and turned his head away from her. "Do you really mean that? What you just said?"

"About water?"

"Yes."

Chihiro smiled gently. "Of course I do."

"Do you think I can do this?"

"I think _we_ can do this," she clarified.

Haku said nothing then and Chihiro didn't push it. Instead, she said, "I'm going to go down to the baths; the staff seemed pretty shocked and we're opening soon. I'll be back in a little while. I'll bring dinner up."

Haku nodded and Chihiro rolled off the bed, smoothing out her clothing and combing out her hair with her fingers. She was about to leave before she heard Haku call, "Chihiro?"

"Yes, Haku?"

The dragon walked over to the doorway, his eyes still red-rimmed and his face streaked and grey. Gently he pressed his lips to hers and said, "I love you. Please don't ever forget that."

"I love you too, Haku," she murmured endearingly. "You should get some rest, or have a bath – do something to clear your head."

"Perhaps," he replied, his eyes casting a glance to the shoji doors. "They'll be here soon. I should change."

"Who will be here soon?" Chihiro frowned. "… What will happen next?" she'd been dying to ask that question for half an hour now.

"I don't know," Haku admitted honestly. "We'll find out soon. Augustine will be here."

She touched his cheek gently, wiping away a tear track with her thumb. "Are you scared?"

He was hesitant for a moment until his hand pressed hers against his cheek. Into her palm, he whispered, "Yes."

* * *

><p>Chihiro had organised the staff into some sort of functioning order. Rin was more helpful, telling spirits to butt out when they asked Chihiro about Haku being the new Lord of the Eastern Lands. Some had actually began to call her Lady Chihiro. She ignored that for the remainder of the night and wondered how Haku was going upstairs. He hadn't come down, not that she really thought he would.<p>

Guests flooded in, more than could be expected but when it was realised they didn't want a bath but to intrude on the new Lord of the Eastern Lands they were quickly escorted out. Perhaps it was wise Haku didn't come down, at least until the hype had died down a little. Still, she was eager to find out exactly what was going on, so bypassing Rin and Chase and promising to fill them in later, she grabbed a tray of food and hurried up the elevator.

The door was locked to Haku's apartment.

Not good.

"Haku!" she knocked on his door.

There was a shuffle and Chihiro stood for a long while, worrying if the food was getting cold. Haku's voice was low talking on the other side, then suddenly the door opened and he was standing there in a long indigo gown with golden trimming. His hair was straight and his face was of markless porcelain complexion. For a moment she was struck at how grand he looked, and then he took the tray from her hands wordlessly and she snapped out of his stupor.

_He looks… like a king_, Chihiro realised. _No, he looks like a Lord._

Usually Haku would have teased her obvious oogling, but it seemed that he wasn't in the mood for any of that tonight.

Gently he set the tray down on the dining table and took his usual seat, facing Chihiro and the fireplace, his back to the outside world. Chihiro slipped into her seat wordlessly and picked up her chopsticks.

"I like your clothes," she murmured, nudging some rice into her bowl as Haku stirred the meaty broth with a small white ladle. "New?"

"Yes."

"Did Augustine come?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to say anything else other than 'yes'?" she offered him a smile and he nodded, sucking in a deep breath.

"Augustine came around – Sar'onga has died," he murmured. His bowl was empty. He noted Chihiro had noticed his lack of food. "Sorry, I'm not hungry tonight."

"It's alright – you can eat later if you want," she nodded. "Please tell me more."

"He wanted to see you, to speak with you about what has happened," Haku replied. "I wouldn't let him."

"Why?" Chihiro frowned, confused.

Haku sucked in a sharp breath. "Around two months ago, remember the dream I had where I lost you?" he shook his head. "I couldn't stand it; I didn't want anyone near you in case they wanted to hurt you. We're not even married yet! I couldn't stand if you had to be taken away from me…," he paused and swallowed thickly. "You should know mates are usually not tolerated."

Chihiro frowned. "What?"

"I explained before that the political hierarchy is based on the level of potential power an individual possesses, not the ties of a particular blood line. There is no need to sire offspring." Haku poured himself a drink, popping a bottle of red wine, though it wasn't for celebration. "Mates are... distracting."

"Am I distracting?" Chihiro teased lightly.

"You know you are," and there was that smouldering look in his eyes. His lips kicked up into a smile.

"Darling," she reached across the table and took his hand. "It's going to be alright. We'll get through it."

"That's what else I wanted to speak with you about, Chihiro," he muttered gently. "I… I just want us to be happy together. I managed to postpone moving to High City by two months – Augustine said it would take two weeks for the administration, and then there will be the funeral which it is compulsory we must attend… I suppose what I'm saying is that it everything has changed. Our wedding… Your parents…"

"Will understand," Chihiro nodded, though not really believing what she'd just said. Would they? Probably not. "Maybe not, but they'll try. As for our wedding, it can wait. We can talk about this later, maybe everything is not ruined and we can still have a winter wedding."

Haku smiled at his future-mate's hopefulness. She was the level-headed one in times of crisis.

"There is one more thing…," he murmured.

"What is it?"

"When the time comes for me to leave the bathhouse and move to the High City, until things settle down at the Imperial Palace, I want you to stay in the human world with your parents."

"What?" Chihiro cried.

"Please Chihiro, it's for your own safety," Haku implored, squeezing her hand tightly in his. "It will be dangerous and I love you far too much to get caught up in it. It won't be for very long, maybe a week or two. Please, darling."

Chihiro swallowed thickly. "You… you really want me to go?"

"Of course not," he shook his head. "But I think it's for the best."

She shook her head, wondering if this was his way of breaking up with her. Could that be true? Did he not want her around anymore? "… Is it…" she frowned, unable to make the words come out and blinked back the tears. "Over between us? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"Over between us?" Haku frowned, and then suddenly understood the phrase. "No, no, no, Chihiro," he murmured, falling to his knees beside her chair. "Darling, no – of course not, Chihiro, no never would I ever want you to leave my side but you understand this world is dangerous and I couldn't stand if you got hurt and I wasn't there to protect you." He kissed each knuckle of the hand he was holding within his.

Chihiro nodded and with the other hand batted away tears that were threatening to spill over her eyelids. "I understand, Haku."

"You do?" he asked. "I just couldn't stand it… I'll come and get you as soon as it's safe to do so."

"I understand," she said, kissing him gently. "And I know you will."

He kissed her back hungrily, pulling her body down from the dining chair and into his arms on the floorboards. "My life is so stuffed up, you're the only thing good in it – do you think I would let you go so easily?"

Chihiro's head rested on the soft rug he had in front of the fire, though she hadn't noticed them moving. _Magic._

The fire was warm and soothing, and she always enjoyed the way it lit up Haku's face, while creating shadows at the same time. With her fingers she gently traced the lines of light and dark around her mate's face, running over his lips and receiving small kisses.

"What are you going to do about the bathhouse?"

"I don't know," he admitted gently. "I'd always planned on giving it to someone." Haku's hand trailed down to rest over Chihiro's belly and she knew what he meant.

She sighed against his cheek and said, "I suppose we can figure that out a little later, Haku. We don't have to figure everything out now. Are you really sure you want me to leave?"

He pushed himself onto his elbows and looked down at Chihiro. "At this moment, it's the only thing I'm sure of."

She nodded and sighed. Haku kissed her neck tenderly, taking in the sensation of her warm, sweet skin as he travelled lower. It was warm and lazy in front of the fire and he felt like bed, even though it was only early in the night. He grunted then against her collarbone as his mind remembered something and he was forced to ask the question,

"How is the bathhouse?" he murmured. "I didn't want to go downstairs."

"It's fine," Chihiro hummed. "Rin and Chase, I suspect, are helping run it. I think it's going well. Stay up here for tonight; you can face it all in the morning." She ran her fingers gently down his spine. "Stay up here with me."

A low growl emitted from Haku's throat as Chihiro's fingers began to work on untying the lavish robe, digging her fingernails into the golden sash that secured the garment close. She parted the haori and exposed his chest, running her hands down and working on the ties of his pants as he kissed her ferociously.

"You've convinced me," he murmured and Chihiro laughed, pushing his hair back behind his ear.

"It does not take much effort, my love," she cooed gently as Haku untied and stripped Chihiro of her shirt and began working on the ties of her halter neck behind her back. Soon, it seemed the worries and disaster of that day had been forgotten about. At least, it seemed, for that moment.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Haku deigned to come down from his apartment. As Chihiro got ready, he lay in bed watching her.<p>

"You can't hide up here forever, Haku," Chihiro sighed briskly as she rummaged for a salmon top from the basket of folded clothes. She ended up putting them neatly away in the chest, smoothing over Haku's ornamented tunics. She sighed and pulled her hair into a ponytail – it was getting rather long, perhaps when she went home she'd organise to get a haircut.

"I'll be down in a little while," he murmured, rolling to sit on the edge of the bed. Outside, the sun shone through, casting little square shadows of shoji on the floorboards. "It's a beautiful day outside."

"It is," Chihiro smiled as she stood by her mate, gently touching his shoulder with the tips of her fingers. "You should come down. The staff want answers. It won't be as bad as you think. Then maybe we can have lunch out in the gardens, relax in the sun for a while."

"Sounds nice," he murmured and kissed her cheek gently. "I'll come down a little later. Give me a moment to get dressed."

Chihiro nodded and left Haku in the apartment, fixing her hair and closing the door behind her. Down the elevator, work was beginning and for a moment it struck her as being a completely normal day. That was, until one foreman bowed and said,

"Lady Chihiro, Rin has been looking for you."

Chihiro nodded. "Where is she, I'll meet her."

"Her quarters, I believe, my lady," replied the foreman.

Rin was indeed still in her quarters, combing her hair through with an ivory comb. She wore the standard outfit before grabbing a piece of cotton and tying her hair back. Chihiro slipped into the bedroom.

"I knew you were coming," Rin replied with a sigh as she turned around. She rubbed some sort of cream onto her face then, and then a wax onto her lips. Chihiro took a little wax from a small pot and rubbed it over her lips as well – peppermint wax and rather expensive. Haku had already bought her two pots.

"How are you?" Rin asked lowly as Chihiro took a seat on a vanity chair beside Rin's chest of drawers.

"As well as can be expected," replied Chihiro.

"How is he?"

Chihiro nudged and repeated, "As well as can be expected, I suppose."

Rin nodded and sat on her platform futon, which squeaked under her weight. It was already made up. "What are you going to do?"

Chihiro shrugged. "I don't know. We've been given two months before Haku has to move to the High City. H-he wants me to go back to my own world while things simmer down here. He says I'll be 'safer'."

"What?" Rin cried, sitting up straight, her hands clutching the fabric of her pants. "How is that even possible? You can't go back through until the end of winter!"

Chihiro shook her head and sighed. "He said it would be possible. It will take some effort, but it's possible apparently."

"What horse shit," growled Rin. "He can't just throw you to the side like that."

"Rin!" cried Chihiro. "He's worried. He's had some horrible dreams recently. It spooked him a lot. It's for the best, and he's right; it's going to take a while for everyone to settle down."

Rin was about to mutter something when her eyes suddenly darted down the hallway as Chase entered, Aeala in a wrap on her back. The little kitten gurgled and laughed as she bounced when her mother walked. The cat offered a commiserating smile.

"Hey Chihiro," she said sympathetically. "How's Haku?"

"He's sending Sen back to the human world!" cried Rin.

Chase seemed shocked, but remained composed. Eventually she said, "It makes sense."

"How can you think it makes sense?" shrieked Rin.

Chase regarded Rin seriously. "It's the best thing for her – she's not a spirit, Rin, she's a _human_. We all forget that sometimes, but living at the Imperial Palace will be dangerous. Haku will be busy; he won't be there to protect her all the time. And the palace is three times the size of the bathhouse. Do you really think he'll just abandon her back in the human world?"

Chihiro's eyes dropped to the floorboards. "Don't worry Rin, I thought that too."

Rin huffed. "See? She feels the same way!"

"But I know it's the right thing to do. I just have to trust Haku. If not, I expect both of you to beat him to a pulp if he leaves me there."

"Don't worry," Rin snorted. "We will."

Chase pulled Aeala around to her breast and unwrapped the babe from her sling. Letting her on the floor Aeala crawled over to Chihiro, before sitting on her bottom and reaching her arms out to the woman.

"Aww, cute little kitten, do you want a cuddle?" Chihiro cooed over the baby as she picked her up and nuzzled her soft fur. Aeala gurgled and took fistfuls of Chihiro's hair, tugging on them none-too-gently. Chase came to the rescue and gently untangled Chihiro's hair from the infant's sticky hands.

Rin stood immobile, her weight resting on one foot. She nibbled on her bottom lip gently. "I'll take care of the bathhouse," she announced suddenly and the other women turned to her with wide-eyes.

"What?" cried Chase.

"Rin you hate working here," replied Chihiro. "No, I can't let you. It's not fair on you."

"I don't _hate_ working here," she replied. "I hated being enslaved and having no rights. True, the frogs are an absolute pain in the arse, but I know this is what I have to do! Who else are you going to give it to? Yubaba? Is Bou going to inherit it? He can barely count the fingers on his hands."

Chihiro shook her head. "I won't let you do this."

"What are you going to do?" Rin sniped. "You're going back to the human world." Then she turned and stalked out of the room. Quickly, the other girls followed her, but the sable spirit managed to catch and close the elevator before they had a chance to catch up.

By the time Chihiro, Chase and Aeala managed to get up to Haku's floor, Rin was waiting for the dragon to answer the door. He opened it just as they ran out of the elevator.

"I will take the bathhouse while you're gone," Rin said suddenly, not bothering to enter the apartment but speaking her intentions outright.

"No, Rin!" replied Chihiro, coming up behind her with Aeala resting on her hip. "It's not fair. Haku, don't let her do it."

Rin whirled around to Chihiro. "Will you let me do this for once, Sen?" Instantly, the human shut her mouth.

"I want to do this," Rin turned back to Haku. "Let me do this. I _can_ do it."

"I don't know how I feel about that," Haku replied gently.

Rin snorted. "Stop being a gutless lizard, Haku – you're as bad a Sen. Who else are you going to let look after it? I have no intentions of keeping the damn thing, to let you know. And I'll be taking a week vacation once every three months."

Haku nodded once. "If it's what you want."

"You're damn right it is."

Haku nodded then and Rin turned to leave, smugly walking past the two women in a determined strut. Chihiro approached Haku about to voice her outrage when he leant down and murmured against her forehead, "It's for the best," and then kissed it softly before following Rin down to the baths.

Left in the settling dust was Chihiro, utterly confused, Chase, staring into space and Aeala sucking on her fist.

"I have no idea what just happened," Chihiro murmured to the bub, bouncing the girl gently. "But I know I don't like it."

"I do," replied Chase suddenly. "I know what just happened."

* * *

><p>Haku and Rin stood side-by-side in the elevator, with the spines straight and their shoulders back. They stood silently, either comfortable in the silence or unsure what to say. Eventually, it seemed Haku was the one to crack as he cleared his throat and said,<p>

"I want to thank you for-,"

"Shut it, Haku," Rin replied.

"I know we don't get on very well sometimes," he murmured. "But you know you're my dear friend, Rin."

She scoffed. "Don't get mushy on me, Haku. You know I hate all that."

Haku nodded. "I still want to thank you."

"Your thanks are the raise I'm getting now," she replied. "I'm sure you'll get a nice little raise becoming Lord, as well, so kudos for that."

Haku shook his head at Rin's harsh tone. "You know it was never my intention to leave like this; if I didn't have to, I wouldn't."

Rin looked at the dragon then, "You should go," she said gently. "It's your duty now; just make sure you look after Sen in the process. And you better make sure any kid of yours has at least half the intellect his parents do – because the Lord knows I ain't keepin' this bathhouse forever." Haku grinned at the last line. "I'll fire all these frogs, you know I will, burn this entire thing to the ground."

"The bathhouse keeper," Haku hummed and laughed. "It has a ring to it."

"Shut it, Haku," Rin huffed.

"If I have a daughter, I hope she's like you," Haku grinned to the sable spirit. "Though not as hot headed, but with the genetics she's going to have, I can't exactly guarantee it. At least then she'll have something in common with her Aunty Rin when her parents get too much for her to handle."

The doors to the elevator opened and Rin stepped out. Haku, wanting to head down to the foyer remained. Rin turned and held her hand against the door of the elevator so it didn't close. In a final bidding she said, "You better look after Sen. But you better look after yourself too, Haku. I don't wanna hear you've turned into dragon tail soup in the big city."

He grinned at Rin's worry and said, "We'll be fine, thank you." And then Rin let go of the elevator fighting against her hand and the doors closed. With a huff, she turned around and went back to work, noting the pillars that stretched up the long body of the bathhouse. She noted the tatami mats on the floors, the murals on the shoji screens and plastered walls. The air was laden with the moist smell of herbs and minerals, soothing water smells and burning incense along the hallways and dining rooms. Rin took it all in.

_This is mine._

* * *

><p>My stupid computer must have some sort of virus, it's been randomly deleting pre-written chapters for The Path of Water and it's seriously peeving me off. Thank god for DropBox, where all the chapters are backed up on.<p>

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last week, they were:

**Ashterbowden, xEternal Silence, Nonumaru, DemonGirlSylvie, Natalie, michelle88222, Moonlight Mermaid, Sokka2Me, Have a Nice Dream, Randomsam123, FlutterbyBella, litugreen, Cinnful, 04Orihina, ulquihime7980, DemonChild94, doglover500, WhiteTiger246, ziggy zee, Suyo-chan, Tamisin** and** Courtney Ravensdale.**

Next time; Haku and Chihiro venture to the High City for the funeral of the Lord.

Thanks! Please remember to review before you go!

~ **Arlia'Devi.**


	49. XLIX: Funeral

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away in any respect; all rights go to Hayao Miyazaki and associates. I make no money from this.

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

**XLIX: Funeral**

Dinner was silent. Haku didn't say a word. Chihiro ate with her eyes staring in the bowl. She heard Haku refill his wine glass, but not hers since it was untouched anyway. The rice and fragrant stirfry sat between them. Chihiro had her hands between her legs, her fingers being warmed by the inside of her thigh. Haku glanced up and looked at his love, his darling who was silent and sad across the table. Desperately, he wanted to explain to her all the hurt he felt, but he just couldn't find the right words. She looked so miserable – didn't she realise it was all for her? Haku swallowed thickly.

"Chihiro," he murmured gently.

Chihiro didn't reply.

"Darling." He stretched his arm across the table though not quite touching her. "Please look at me."

"I don't know why you did it," she whispered hotly, her eyes still boring holes into her red china bowl.

"I did it for us. It's not permanent."

"But it's Rin!" she cried, standing up. "Do you have any idea how stressed she's been lately? She can't possibly handle this – it's not fair to ask it from her."

"I didn't ask it from her," he replied, reigning in his control and keeping calm. "She offered, Chihiro. If I didn't think she could manage it, I would have said 'no'."

Chihiro shook her head and stalked away from the table to fall in the lounge by the fire. Haku watched as she curled into a ball and her body shake with sobs. Without a word, he moved to his side and placed his hands on his mate's shoulders.

"It'll be alright," he cooed as he sat behind her, massaging her shoulders gently. "You'll see, it will be alright."

"How can you let her do it?" Chihiro turned and cried into his chest. "It's not fair, Haku. It's just not fair."

He nodded and kissed the crown of her head gently. "I know. Nothing's fair these days, we are only blessed who have friends willing to give up what they do for us."

She shook her head against his chest but said nothing. Haku sighed gently and held his love. "We're in such a tight spot," he hummed. "We should be thankful for all the help we get. With me gone, who would look after the bathhouse?" he turned Chihiro's chin up with a thumb so she'd look at him. "You?" he implored gently. "I cannot when the Lordship will ask so much of me. Yubaba, maybe? Rin is free, freer than she's been in many decades – I know she'd rather take up the responsibility than fall back into slavery. We have much to consider in the bathhouse – a couple and child reside here, it's so close to Midnight town and the train station."

Chihiro nodded. "I'm sorry, everything's just changing so fast. It seemed yesterday we were happy."

"Yesterday we _were_ happy," Haku corrected with a wry grin. "Today I am equally as happy, admit a little busier. "Gently he kissed her. "Things will work out, love, you will see." Then, Haku cleared his throat. "Sar'onga's funeral will be tomorrow. It's in the High City. I'd like for you to come with me, but if you can't, I'll pay respects for the both of us."

Chihiro nodded. "I'd like to come with you – it's right of me to pay respects to someone who gave me such a gift."

"I thought as much," Haku replied and stretched out on the lounge. Chihiro settled herself between his legs, watching the flick of the flames in the hearth. Haku traced gentle patterns on the soft skin of her stomach, exposed by her t-shirt riding up. "Today has been such a trying day," he murmured. "Why not go to bed early?"

Chihiro shook her head and untangled her limbs from Haku's. "You can. I want to speak with Rin."

"Chihiro." Haku's eyes and tone implored her to drop the matter and just go to bed.

"No, Haku," the human remained adamant. "I'll only be a moment, then I'll come to bed."

"You won't be a moment," he grumbled, walking into the bedroom and taking his tunic off. "You women talk for ages." He sighed and pulled back the covers. "When I'm asleep, I'm not waking back up for you."

"Make sure you don't fall asleep then," she gave him a saucy wink and the dragon rolled his eyes, falling onto the mattress. Chihiro took her leave.

Rin was in the foyer when Chihiro found her. She was going over the guest bookings in a large leather bound tome that has letters and notes stuffed and filed. It looked like a real busy mess, and Rin had her lips pursed tightly as she read.

"Hey Rin," Chihiro offered the sable spirit a tight smile as she approached. Hotaru was in back offices of the foyer, filing papers and general organising.

"Hey," Rin offered the girl a small smile as she closed the book. "It's late – I thought you'd be asleep already."

"I was going to, but I wanted to speak with you first," she said. "About what you did – for us, for the bathhouse. Thanks."

Rin snorted and stalked away. "That dragon already thanked me enough, I'm sick of it. Listen, I didn't do it for anyone but myself you know Chihiro. You think I wanna be run by someone worse than Haku – worse than Yubaba even? And every measly frog in this place knows I can do just a good a job a anyone else." She folded her arms over her chest. "So before you go spouting your little 'thank you speech', just remember I didn't do it for you."

Chihiro shook her head and laughed. "I don't know what your reasons were, and I suppose I still don't know – not really, anyway. But I just want to thank you for doing it."

Rin laughed and took the little human into her arms, offering a rare embrace. "Is that all you wanted to see me for?" she tutted against Chihiro's shoulder. "You're so stupid sometimes – as bad as that dragon. Go on, get up to bed. Are you leaving for the High City in the morning?"

"Yes," Chihiro replied, not questioning how Rin knew such information. She didn't question much anymore.

Rin nodded. "Have a safe trip then. Make sure you stay close to Haku –the High City can be dangerous for someone like you." Chihiro knew she meant human, and took little offense.

"I will," she promised and promptly yawned.

"Get to bed," she pushed Chihiro's shoulder in jest, directing her to stumble towards the elevator. "Off you go."

Chihiro nodded and agreed with a small, silly smile. "Sure, goodnight Rin."

"Goodnight ya big dope." Rin watched Chihiro get into the elevator and disappear before sighing deeply. Hotaru, who had been listening, emerged from behind reception.

"Not as tough as we're lead to believe, are you Rin?" he said, taking the bookings tome from her hands and placing it under the counter. "That's all taken care of. Haku doesn't do that much work around here – he pays us to do it for him. That's how employment works."

Rin sniggered and agreed. "I always threw my extra loads on him and he didn't care – now I'll have to be picking up slack." She sighed. "I meant what I said though."

Hotaru nodded. "I know. What kind of monster would we get when Master Haku leaves? I shudder to know. Perhaps I and my little ones would leave – but then, where would we go?" he sighed then, resting his chin on the counter to reception. "I suppose you had no choice. This could be quite a permanent position."

"Doubt it," Rin replied. "What's a decade or two out of my life? Everyone knows they'll be back for it - one way or another. I ain't keeping the stupid thing."

Hotaru raised his eyebrows then, a little shocked, and then nodded. "I see. It's not like you to mind assets."

"I told you, I'm only doin' it for myself. Who wants to be bossed around, when they can be the boss?" she turned away from Hotaru. "Anyway, I've got work to do. So do you. It's going to be busy around here, so I suggest you get to it." And with that, Rin stalked off.

Hotaru, standing behind the reception desk, chuckled to himself. "Bossy, bossy," he commented under his breath before noticing a group entering the bathhouse and stepped forward to greet them.

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't you be wearing a darker colour?" Chihiro asked as Haku pulled on a gracious emerald robe, pulled in at the waist by a blue obi. The robe was tailored to fit his chest and shoulders beautifully, finishing around his calves. He also wore a pair of tight black slacks and black slippers.<p>

"Um. No?" he shook his head. "Why?"

Chihiro shrugged as she pulled off her sleeping robe. "It's just that in normal human funeral ceremonies, they wear black – mourning that the individual as passed."

Haku nodded. "We can wear black if you wish – I will change."

"No," Chihiro shook her head, going over to her wardrobe. Somehow, her things had slowly moved to Haku's room, one-by-one. It was a slow transition of moving in together. "No, it's alright. Um, what should I wear?"

"None of that." Haku closed the door to the wardrobe gently. "I have something else for you to wear." He guided her over to the bed where a beautiful golden kimono rested.

"Is this for me?" Chihiro inquired. "It's lovely, Haku."

"We're going to the High City – you should dress like the Imperial Lady you are Chihiro." He kissed her temple gently. "It's going to be a very long day – you're going to be introduced to many people I'll be working with. The city will be busy. Please stay close to me; be by my side at all times." Chihiro nodded and knew it wasn't for just safety reasons. The crack in Haku's voice told her how nervous he was.

Chihiro got dressed, and Haku fastened the obi and tucked and folded fabric masterly. He was so much more accustomed to the traditional garments than she was, but the fabric was divine – a pale yellow base with shimmering golden flowers and vines embroidered in an intricate pattern. The obi was cream with vertical strips of gold emphasising Chihiro's small waist.

"Leave your hair out today," Haku murmured, brushing it out with his hands. There was a small curl just under Chihiro's right ear, and he grasped the end with one finger, winding the piece of hair up his digit before letting it go. It bounced into a loose curl. Haku twisted it back behind Chihiro's ear, fastening the curl with the emerald comb he'd given her all those months ago. "You look beautiful," he smiled.

"Thank you," she grinned back earnestly. "So do you, you know." She did the same thing and fixed his fringe, one stray hair out of perfect order. His hair always felt so feathery soft – like a trip to the salon.

"We should go," he cleared his throat. "I'd like to be a little early before the crowds start forming. Remember what I said."

"I will," she nodded. "What time will we get back do you think?"

He shrugged a little. "Early evening, probably. It will be quiet tonight at the bathhouse– everyone will be in the High City."

"_Everyone_?" Chihiro squeaked.

Haku nodded. "Sar'onga has been Lord for over eighty thousand years, Chihiro. _Everyone_ will be there."

That was an unnerving thought, Chihiro had to admit to herself. The dragon approached his mate carefully. "You don't have to come, if you don't feel comfortable."

Chihiro shook her head, suddenly sure of her decision.

"No. This is something that's happening to the both of us," she said. "It's not right if I stay back in the bathhouse and hide, letting you carry it on your shoulders. It's not fair and you, and it's no honour to me."

Haku nodded, understanding the decision. "Come then, we better get going."

* * *

><p>Rin caught up with Kamaji in the boiler room, creeping through the old peep hole with that days lunch. She grabbed his left over bowl. He never sent it back up.<p>

"Thought I'd hand deliver you some lunch, Kamaji," she grinned and placed the bowl on the table for the spider spirit. "I know you're always complaining about how Masako doesn't bring your lunch down on time, so I thought I'd do it for you."

"That was nice of you," Kamaji offered the sable spirit a toothy grin. "How's life Rin? You haven't been down here in such a long time – I didn't expect you much more regularly since you've become busier than ever."

Rin shrugged. "Yeah well, we should enjoy it while it lasts. After Haku leaves, we're gunna get scum after scum in here."

"It was always Haku's intimidation that kept them away," he considered thoughtfully. "Say what you want about Yubaba, it was always her magic that scared the salt of the earth as well."

Rin sighed and took a seat, throwing stars to the soots for lunch.

"That was a deep sigh," said the spider spirit as he chewed down a piece of fowl.

"Hmm, maybe," Rin sighed.

"Did my granddaughter go to the funeral with Haku?"

"Yeah," Rin nodded.

"I see," Kamaji sucked in a sharp breath. "The High City is a harsh place for someone like her. But Sen's a tough little girl, she can handle it."

"Maybe," Rin shrugged. "Haku wants her to go back to the human world."

Kamaji shook his head. "She'll be by herself most of the time in the high city… Haku will be very busy. I worry for her. Perhaps Sending her home would be the best option."

Rin didn't comment.

"But I suppose that's just how life turns out sometimes," sighed the old spirit. "They'll work it out, somehow. I just hope Sen's safe over there. I know Haku will keep her safe… still, I suppose its old grandfather's worry that's getting to me. I feel so foolish." Kamaji shook his head.

Rin sighed and got to her feet. "I came down to tell you that there probably won't be much work tonight, so feel free to retire early. It's not gonna be busy, not with the funeral on or nothing. Everyone will be there."

Kamaji nodded. "No worries then. I hope to see you around more often, Rin. Don't forget about me down here."

"Sure, old man," Rin said with a grin, opening the little sliding door.

"Rin," Kamaji called. The sable spirit turned around.

"You'll do a good job."

Rin snorted and shook her head. "Is that all you wanted to say? Thanks old man."

* * *

><p>Chihiro and Haku managed to have an early dinner spectacle free at a small inn on the outskirts of the High City. Of course, the inn-keepers recognised the now-famous couple, but with the inn-keepers restaurant completely empty, they were the best of their issues.<p>

"It's like living as a celebrity," Chihiro hummed, sipping on wine as the inn-keepers opened the kitchen for their famous diners.

"An overnight celebrity," Haku clarified. "Just wait until we get into the city, Chihiro. It may just be chaos."

Chihiro shook her head. Never had she thought to be a celebrity in the human world, she'd never considered becoming one in the Spirit world – true, she'd never though Haku to be as powerful as he was. And yet here she was – here _they_ were, together, the most popular couple in the Spirit worlds for all the right and wrong reasons. One, Haku was the new Lord of the Eastern Lands after incitation, and two, a human mating said Lord. Chihiro shook her head. Now was not the time to think about that.

Despite everything, Haku kept up a rather pleasant façade. They chatted through dinner about everything and nothing, knowing the inn-keepers were somewhere watching them. When they left, Haku paid double for what was charged, thanking them for their hospitality. Always the gracious host and diner, he bowed lowly before leaving.

"I don't want you to be flying on a full stomach," he smiled wryly. "We'll get a cart in."

Haku pulled over a cart, of which the driver complained and moaned about how busy the streets were until he realised it was the Lord of the Eastern Lands and his mate pulling him over and became suddenly very apologetic and humble.

"So he should be!" hissed Chihiro. "That was rude."

"You cannot fault a man for telling the truth, Chihiro," Haku reassured as they climbed in. The cart, a lot different to the feudal hand carts, but then again quite similar. There was no need for physical labour – in fact, the driver didn't drive at all, but sat at the front of the carriage monitoring. Chihiro and Haku sat in the carriage; the curtains pulled back and reclined on assorted cushions.

"This is nice," she smiled.

"Rather," Haku sighed and smiled, adjusting his clothes as he reclined. "Come and sit by me, dearest."

Chihiro shuffled over to Haku, feeling awkward in the moving carriage as she did. Leisurely the dragon slung his arm over his mate's waist, nuzzling the fabric at her lower back and sighing. Chihiro felt his exhale warm up the fabric that pressed against her skin.

"Are you nervous?" she asked when a heavy silence fell. Unlike her future mate, she couldn't gauge Haku's feelings through his scent; she needed his verbal and hopefully honest answer.

"A little," he replied. "Are you?"

She nodded. "A little more than what's natural, but I think that's to be expected."

The carriage suddenly stopped and Haku moved to exit. He paid the carriage driver generously and thanked him. Meanwhile, Chihiro looked around the streets of the High City. All restaurants and inns were temporarily closed and the streets were packed like a large celebration - _or commemoration,_ she added silently. A few spirits recognised her, and they began to whisper and point to the new Lord and Lady.

"Come," Haku said, steering Chihiro away from the crowds. "We need to go to the Imperial Palace. Stay by my side."

Chihiro nodded and they began to walk towards the large, looming golden palace at the end of the Imperial Square. Spirits stumbled out of the way as they stepped through, apologising and bowing lowly, muttering their formal greetings. Chihiro swallowed thickly as Haku's hand rested on the small of her back, both supporting her and steering her body through the masses. For all the talk, she was physically the most stressed – Haku, as always, was as cool as a cucumber while Chihiro was fisting her hands to stop her fingers from shaking. There were … so many people.

"You're doing well," Haku smiled against the shell of her ear when they neared the first steps and large gate of the Imperial Palace. His hand moved from her back to take her hand, squeezing it softly. "Very well."

"So are you."

He shook his head. "Funny. I've been so scared of this day for a long time. Now that it's here, I feel calm. Tranquil even. Maybe I've reached Nirvana. Maybe I'm dead."

Chihiro sucked in a deep breath. "You asked me not to leave your side; please don't leave mine either."

He nodded solemnly. "Of course not."

The couple reached the patio of the Imperial Palace, the large doors open to the busy foyer. In the middle of the marble room was a large statue, in gold, of the turtle lord. Insence burnt at the bottom. The statue must have been upwards of four or five metres tall and there were numerous high profile spirits in expensive elaborate and silken robes praying at the base of it. In the midst of observing the statue, Chihiro failed to notice Haku was engaged in conversation until her name was spoken.

"This is Chihiro," Haku smiled and motioned to the woman by his side.

A large pale, bald head came into Chihiro's vision and she was greeted with a leering smile. "Well, hello," the man almost hissed. "You're the famous human woman, Lady Chihiro, now isn't it?"

"Chihiro nodded and extended her hand to shake. "Nice to meet you…"

"Senekular," the man smiled and brought Chihiro's hand to his cold, purple lips. In fact, the man's skin was entirely a light shade of lilac, and he wore a simple white robe with golden rope ties. Atop his bald head was an intricate golden headdress, of printed leaves and rings, and chains that ran down the back of his neck and over his ears. His eyes were a bright sky blue - like Raijins, but not nearly as welcoming. Chihiro suppressed the urge to wipe her hand on her gown when it returned to her side.

"Senekular will be my chief councillor," Haku told Chihiro. "He served Sar'onga for many centuries. We've known each other for a long time."

The man bowed. "It will be an honour to serve you, my Lord. I wish you well, my lady." And then the purple man made his leave. Haku smiled down at his mate.

"You know all these people?" she asked, motioning to the party of around thirty.

Haku nodded. "More or less – I saw them work with Sar'onga. They all work for me now."

"My lady," a woman approached next, with pale skin and long chocolate hair braided over one shoulder, resting on her bosom. Her eyes were the same colour as her hair, but her smile was bright and she looked no older than Chihiro. "I'm so pleased you could make it to the ceremony and that I have an opportunity to meet you in person. It's been such a long time since we've had a woman in the palace – you're bound to make things interesting."

Chihiro knew she liked the woman in a minute. "Thank you but I didn't catch your name…"

"Ayne," replied the woman. "And to you, Lord Kohaku, welcome back. I look forward to a long, peaceful time during your reign. Are you staying?"

"We're going back to the bathhouse after the ceremony," Haku replied. Ayne's face visibly dropped.

"Ismene was told you are not relocating here for two months, my Lord. Is there much planning to do?"

Haku nodded once. "Much," then he turned to Chihiro. "Come, we should pay our respects."

The dragon lord approached the giant statue in the middle of the foyer. Immediately, other spirits praying shuffled over to make room for both Chihiro and Haku and the very front of the statue. Both knelt on the cold, marble floor. Chihiro lit another stick of incense.

They were silent for a moment, eyes closed and hands clasped, deep in prayer, when Haku whispered, "You must have a lot of questions."

"No questions that cannot wait until tonight, back at the bathhouse."

Haku nodded, though Chihiro didn't see. After a moment passed, Chihiro rose and joined her future mate back out on the patio, sticking to his side like glue. She glanced over at Senekular, who looked her way for a moment before she averted her gaze. Suddenly, Ayne was at her side, very close and Haku had stepped forward onto a platform and waved to the spirits gathered in the Imperial Square. There was a deafening cheer.

"It must be hard," she murmured as Haku waved down at the crowd, not too different from when he addressed the staff at the bathhouse. "You're doing very well, my lady."

"Thank you," Chihiro nodded as her stomach suddenly choked up in her throat. Haku turned back to her, motioning for her to be by his side.

"Go," said Ayne, motioning the woman to go forth. "Be with your mate, my Lady."

Chihiro stumbled forward into Haku's strong arms, struggling to stand up straight. She was sure she looked like a fool, falling and all she wanted to do was cry as Haku smiled calmly down at her. The sun shone down from behind him, illuminating his body. Maybe he really had reached Nirvana – or maybe they were dead, but he was strangely peaceful amongst these people, and Chihiro, not for the first time in her life, felt horribly inadequate.

"You're my Lady," he smiled and kissed her gently, and Chihiro heard the crowd quietened slightly. "I won't have you pushed to the back. As Ayne said, maybe it's time the Eastern Lands had a Lady inside the Palace."

Chihiro laughed and Haku reached up to smooth away a rouge tear. "Don't cry, dearest."

Chihiro shook her head and swallowed thickly. "But don't people normally cry at funerals?"

Haku turned and looked back at the mighty statue. It would be placed down in the square in the afternoon, for public service and then mounted in the Royal Gardens, perhaps near the ponds would be fitting, among the other statues of the passing Lords.

"This is a celebration," he replied. "The circle of life – one Lord dies, another must take his place. We celebrate today, both as the passing of Sar'onga and the introduction of a new Lord."

Senekular approached Haku then, one hand on his shoulder. "Lord Kohaku," he beseeched. "We must talk."

Haku turned to the man. "Later," he waved him off. "And anything you speak of, you may do so in Chihiro's presence also."

"Not to seem rude in any matter, but your Lady is what I wish to speak off." He glanced at Chihiro and she suppressed a shiver – what was it about this guy. "But as you wish. Please, meet me in the council rooms after the ceremonies are complete."

* * *

><p>As the plot becomes more complicated, more characters are introduced. How will they play out, and what will it mean for Haku and Chihiro's relationship?<p>

Thanks for the reviews, this week the fantastic people were:

**michelle88222, livinginvain, Nonumaru, LaurenvBelladonna, Sokka2Me, doglover500, Moonlight Mermaid, ulquihime7980, xEternal Silence, Have a Nice Dream, DemonChild94,, Ashterbowden**, and **WhiteTiger246.**

****Next time: why is Chihiro furious? And Aeala says her first word.

Please take the time to leave a **review** before you go!

~ **Arlia'Devi**


	50. L: Premonitions

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away in any respect; all rights go to Hayao Miyazaki and associates. I make no money from this.

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

**L: Premonitions**

Chihiro wasn't mad. She was absolutely furious. Her mood had changed from foul, to angry, to furious and finally to livid as she and Haku made the ride home to the bathhouse in the late afternoon. It had been a quiet trip, indeed, but her anger had boiled despite the cool air and the beautiful scenery that passed by. Haku was only glad she couldn't really communicate with him in this form – that gave him a little over twenty minutes as to what he was going to say to her after everything that had just happened.

They landed in the large bedroom on the second-from-the-top floor and Haku changed back into human form, but didn't say anything for a moment as Chihiro went to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Haku heard water running.

"Dearest," he murmured through the door, leaning on it gently. "Come out – please."

Chihiro huffed from the basin. A cool cloth washed her face, but did little to sooth her hot mood. In fact, she was surprised the cold water didn't just form steam on contact with her face.

"He has no right!" she growled, throwing the door open.

"I know," Haku's voice was calm and even, as he tried to keep his own anger in check.

"You agree with him?!" Chihiro screeched, too angry to interpret Haku's less-than-passionate response.

"Of course not!" Haku replied, stunned. "I don't agree with anything. You know that!"

"You didn't say anything to him!" she said. "You just stood there like a dope and didn't say a word. I wanted to go right up and slap him in the face. How dare he say things like that! You're the Lord. I don't care if he's your _advisor_!" she spat the word out like a bad taste.

"I was too stunned to say anything, Chihiro," he shook his head. "My head froze and I couldn't think of anything, and for that I'm sorry, but what he said I agree it was completely out of line." He gathered the woman up in his arms again. "Who is anyone to tell me not to mate you?" he smoothed over her damp hair, damp from the cold water. "I love you. He couldn't possibly understand."

Chihiro sighed and wrapped her arms around her mate. She nestled into his chest, feeling his heart beat against her cheek. Suddenly, everything caught up with her and she was very tired.

"You should get some rest," he murmured against her ear.

Chihiro felt herself being picked up, before her back was placed on the mattress on their bed.

"I'll wake you up before dinner," he smiled and kissed her gently.

"Haku," she called and he turned back.

"Yes?"

"You're not having second thoughts about what he said, are you? About marrying me?"

Haku shook his head. "Of course not!" he cried. "I told you before, mates are not usually tolerated in the Imperial Palace – I've never known of a Lord to have a Lady like I intend for myself. Well-known concubine is the highest rank I've ever known of a lady, but this _is_ the twenty-first century," he offered a wink to the human woman who giggled. "Women deserve a little more than that, don't they?"

"It'll be hard to convince the already converted," Chihiro reminded him.

Haku snorted in a very unregal manner and laughed. "Senekular is an old drone who thinks women belong in their own separate quarters, harems and brothels. Take little notice of him; I know Sar'onga didn't."

"He's a creep," Chihiro admitted gently.

Haku laughed. "He'll be upset to find I'm more like Sar'onga than he originally anticipated."

Chihiro hummed and settled into bed. Haku gently untwisted the comb from her hair and set it on the bedside table. "Rest now, for a while. I'll keep Rin and Chase busy so they don't disturb you for a while. I'll wake you up before dinner."

She nodded and the dragon lord got up. The bed sprung back up following his leave. The door closed quietly behind him.

Chihiro sighed into the pillow.

"_I'm not saying you cannot stay, Lady Chihiro,"_ Senekular's voice rang through her head. His face was imprinted in her mind – his purple lips, his yellow teeth and blackening gums, his old white tongue. _"I'm just suggesting alternatives to mating. You know, it's a sacred bond and one that Lords have not undertaken. Ever. I'm not saying it is a bad choice, but we have not had one unsuccessful Lord yet. Women are distracting, Master Kohaku… please reconsider."_

She shook her head. No. She felt nothing more than a lowly earthworm among the people at the Imperial Palace. She felt like a freak in High City, with everyone staring at her, whispering. _How could the dragon lord choose that? _

Chihiro fell asleep, her head spinning in circles.

Haku rubbed his wearied eyes as he did the rounds of the bathhouse. For some reason, he found himself lingering longer than usual with Kamaji in the boiler room. The boiler room held many memories for him – often good, coming from something bad. When he'd fallen sick, he'd hid down in the boilers where it wasn't necessarily cooler, but where he could be alone and it was quiet. Kamaji had let him have a cold bath when he had a fever, or sleep on the floorboards when he'd been injured. Haku sighed and watched the soots work.

"How did the funeral go?" Kamaji asked.

"It ended badly," Haku replied.

"Sorry, I should be calling you 'my lord'," Kamaji chuckled, not sorry at all. "But hey, I'm an old spirit, kid, you'll have to forgive my forgetfulness. Anyway, what happened with you and Sen?"

"The advisor _advised_ against us becoming mates," he admitted gently.

"Wow-zah!" Kamaji spat out his tea. "Sen must have been in a foul mood."

Haku shook her head. "As expected. She was fuming."

"You both knew it would be hard."

Haku had to agree. "I knew taking her to the High City would be a risky choice – hell, I knew asking her to become my mate would brush a lot of people the wrong way. I definitely did not expect that. Not when Sar'onga had been so passive about the matter."

Kamaji said nothing for a long time, and a few bath tokens fell from the roof.

"Alright, scat," Kamaji waved away the dragon. "That's enough of you hiding down here; go do some work, Haku, you lazy old worm."

"Watch your tongue to your lord, Kamaji," the dragon replied in a serious jest. The spider spirit only chuckled.

"I'm more afraid of your mate, my granddaughter, than I am of you."

Haku laughed. "That makes two of us, then."

Meanwhile, many stories above, Rin was talking to Chase. Chase was holding baby Aeala over her shoulder. Aeala was gurgling and reaching out to her father, who passed behind his mate, giving his little girl a funny face.

"Tochan!" she called out, reaching out for Hotaru.

Chase pulled the baby into her arms then, turning around to see Hotaru approaching with a shocked look on his face.

"Did she just say Tochan?" Hotaru asked, a grin plastered on his face.

Chase regarded her daughter carefully. "Did you Aeala-chan? Did you just call out to your otousan?"

Aeala didn't do anything but giggle and launch herself into her father's open arms. Rin leant against the railing, watching the commotion in front of her as the two spirit parents tried to encourage their offspring to speak again.

"Everything is going well?" a smooth voice approached from behind and Rin swirled around, knowing who it was after twenty years.

"Fine, Haku," Rin said as the Lord approached. "Or am I supposed to call you 'my lord'?" she offered a defiant smug.

Haku shook his head and laugh. "Everyone around here is so smug - I get such little respect these days."

"Where's Chihiro?" Rin asked, placing a hand on her hip. "How did the funeral go?"

"Not particularly well," Haku admitted gently, his eyes wandering over Rin's shoulder to the swooning couple and their child. "She's taking a nap. What's going on with these two?"

"Aeala called out 'tochan' to Hotaru – they're trying to force her to speak again by doing all manner of degrading actions." Rin snorted at the ridiculous faces Chase was pulling at her daughter.

"Don't be such a spoil sport," Haku chided gently. "Your time may come."

"Doubt it," Rin said with a sneer.

"Oh hey guys."

Rin and Haku turned to see Chihiro approaching them, dressed in bathhouse clothes and her hair pulled back into a loose bun. She hadn't seemed to have shaken the sleep from her face or voice yet and yawned as she stood by Haku's side.

"How long until dinner?" she asked, scratching her head. "I'm starving…"

* * *

><p>Back at the Imperial Palace in the High City, it was very quiet meeting of the Lord's advisors, generals and members of the Royal Parliament. Senekular sat at the head of the long white marble table, picking grapes off a small bunch leisurely. Along the sides of the table sat other members of the Royal Parliament, including Ayne.<p>

"I believe my Lord did a fine job at the procession today," spoke one member, the one named Dal, with dark skin, a half-shaven head and a large build. A long raven braided ponytail ran down his back. His voice was gentle and soothing, breaking the silence comfortably. "It was interesting he brought his mate – the human one, she's something else."

"The human is not his mate," Senekular responded sharply, taking another grape and dropping it into his mouth.

"She will be," replied Ayne.

Senekular didn't respond to that comment.

"I thought she did a fine job, better than any normal human could do," replied Dal. "For a moment, I even forgot she was a human."

"She's very pretty," said Ismene, who sat next to Ayne. "I was surprised. Humans are ugly creatures, covered in fur and hair. Tell me, do they still reside in caves?"

"You have not seen a human for a long time!" Ayne laughed.

Ismene shook her head. "Maybe not. But I was also surprised with her conduct. Of course, it will take some time for her to settle in, but I believe she'll be an asset to the Lordship."

"Hogwash!" a large spirit called out. He was large with reddish skin and wore a large white robe. Yaug was a hideous looking spirit – a head like a tomato and large googly eyes. His chin had small white hair sprouting out, though his head was bald. In his ears were large golden stretchers. "What a joke that is – a Lady? It's bad enough she's a stinking human, let alone being allowed in the Imperial Palace. If the Lord has any rational thought, he'll dispose of her."

"She could be a concubine," Senekular hummed, throwing the finished grape vine in a bin. "Though the Lord was not too happy when I mentioned it."

"I cannot believe you two!" Ayne hissed, rising to her feet. "You're still stuck in the last century, it's disgusting."

"Hold your tongue, girl," Yaug warned. "You should watch what you say in the presence of beings much older than you. In the thousands of years these lands have had a Lord, there have never once been a partner."

"Humans are so delicate," Senekular sighed, grinning at Ayne. "Wouldn't it be unfortunate if she … _slipped_?" Yaug laughed heartily on the end of the table.

Ayne sucked in a sharp breath. "You better not touch a hair on her head, Senekular! You think you can manipulate Kohaku then you're sorely mistaken. He's more like Sar'onga than you think."

Senekular looked at Yaug and laughed. "Just like Sar'onga?" he chuckled. Yaug grinned. "Tell me again, Ayne, how you came to be in the Royal Parliament? Too bad opening your legs won't get you anywhere with this new Lord."

Ayne narrowed her eyes. "You're a disgusting snake. Lord Kohaku will see you for the slime you are."

Senekular rolled his eyes as Ayne stormed off. "Common whore." He looked to Ismene, the olive-skinned, blonde-haired maiden. "And what do you have to say, woman?"

"You both disgust me," Ismene growled and hurried off after her sister. Dal remained silent, his ears ringing from such blasphemy.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ah-choo<em>!"

Chihiro sat up in bed, sneezing twice. Haku reached up from behind her, feeling her bare shoulder.

"Are you getting sick?" he murmured endearingly.

"No," she said, pressing a hand against her cheek to check for a fever. "Someone's just gossiping about me."

Haku scoffed and rolled his eyes, pressing a kiss to his partner's shoulder. "You humans and your superstitions," he laughed gently and threw an arm around Chihiro's waist. "Come back to bed."

* * *

><p>Thanks to those people who reviewed the last chapter. This one is a little short – but I've been revising a couple of early chapters – some things in this story just didn't add up, and I've finally found the time to edit properly.<p>

Those who reviewed were:

**Cinnful, MintxMARS, Sokka2Me, DemonGirlSylvie, roseskyangel, sonia- s.a, JasmineGreenTea, ulquihime7980, Have a Nice Dream, FlutterbyBella, Barbie1swagg98, michelle88222, litugreen, The Madness Of My Life, doglover500, LaurenvBelladonna, DemonChild94, WhiteTiger246** and **03-636 Ebullient Ancilla.**

This chapter was a lot shorter than others – a mere 2,500 words.

Please remember to review before you leave! x

~ **Arlia'Devi.**


	51. LI: Circles

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away in any respect; all rights go to Hayao Miyazaki and associates. I make no money from this.

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

**LI: Circles**

_'A circle is the reflection of eternity. It has no beginning and it has no end - and if you put several circles over each other, then you get a spiral.'_**  
>~ Maynard James Keenan<br>**

"No!" Aeala cried, throwing her peas across the mess hall. "No!"

Hotaru sighed and went to retrieve the dish and clean up the mess. His daughter cried and thrashed her arms on the cushion she was sitting on. Around, spirits enjoying their late breakfasts watched the spectacle with interest.

"What's the matter?" Chase smiled down at her mate, hitching books on her hip. Hotaru looked up and huffed.

"I enjoyed it more when she wasn't able to speak," said the male bakeneko irritably.

"She barely says one word," Chase replied with a chuckle, looking over at her daughter who was sucking on a spoon.

Hotaru rolled his eyes. "Conveniently that word is 'no', and it's her go-to reply."

"Mama, Mama," Aeala waddled over to her mother.

"Aeala, pretty girl," Chase curled, placing the books on the floor and scooping up her daughter. "Are you making your Tochan's life harder than it has to be?"

"No!" she cried out, flaying her arms.

Hotaru sighed and motioned to the messy table. "She won't eat her breakfast."

Chase turned up her nose at the mashed peas. "And neither would I! Peas? Really, Hotaru?" she scoffed and handed her mate the work. "Let's switch."

"Thank the kami," Hotaru sighed and rolled his eyes, his shoulder slumping in relief as he took the documents and books from his mate and readily switched it for their nine-month old daughter. Aeala smiled as her mother smoothed over the little girl's blonde hair, slowly coming through the receding fur.

"She's changing so quickly. At this rate, she'll be humanoid by her first birthday," Chase murmured, feeling a piece of fur fall into her fingers from Aeala's downy coat.

"Then comes walking," Hotaru murmured and then yawned. "Alright, I'm going to go file these. See you two later."

"Bye," Chase smiled and held Aeala's paws up to wave goodbye to her father.

Sitting the child back down in the seat, Chase frowned over the horrid food her mate had attempted to force feed their child. Huffing, she said, "I can't even get daddy to eat his peas – what made him think he could get you to?"

"Domestic problems, Chase?" Haku asked smugly, his eyes scanning over the mess of smashed peas all over the floorboards and table.

"Just you wait, Haku," Chase scoffed and bent down to begin cleaning the mess. "Until you have a brood all your own. Then we'll see how funny it is. Little dragons would have to be the worst to raise."

"And why would you say that?" Haku replied, casting an eye over to the bubbling little tot. For a moment he was deigned to pick her up, until he saw her sticky pea-ladden fingers and snotty nose.

"Look at you," Chase laughed. "But I suppose if Chihiro can handle you, she can handle whatever will be half of you. I just hope the bathhouse can."

Haku laughed gently. "I wouldn't expect any in the coming future – Chihiro has that year fertility spell, and it will probably be recast in the coming year."

Chase said little then. "I see," she whispered and then turned to Aeala. "I'm sorry, Haku… I know how much you want to-,"

"It's no matter," he waved the cat off quickly with a sharp tone, cutting her off mid-sentence. Chase jumped a little. "Things cannot be helped."

"Haku, I'm sorry."

The dragon turned sharply. "There's nothing to be sorry for," he murmured. "She's growing quickly – she must be turning a year old soon."

"She's nine months old," Chase smiled gently at her daughter who was drawing patterns in the peas on the table. "I better get back to cleaning this up, boss."

"See that you do," he nodded firmly before walking away with a heart just that little bit heavier. Haku sighed deeply, his shoulders slumping as he walked down the halls.

* * *

><p>Chihiro yawned and rolled out of bed, leisurely late in the morning and cracked her ankles. <em>That darn Haku<em>, she thought bitterly. She hadn't gotten to sleep until late, on account of numerous events and she had to admit she was a little sore. _Oh well, Chihiro, just when you thought you'd gotten used to sleeping with a dragon… _she chuckled at how debase she sounded as she cracked her back and got out of bed. Haku was probably long gone, so Chihiro grabbed a towel and went to fill up the bath. Undressing, she got a nasty surprise.

Throwing away her ruined panties, Chihiro jumped into the herbal bath. She supposed the back ache wasn't just from the way she'd twisted herself last night. Chihiro laughed at the memory.

"Chihiro?" a familiar masculine voice called from outside. She didn't bother answering him, it would take him only a second to realise she was in the bath. "You're in the bath?"

"Yeah," she replied. "It's that time of the month. You can come in if you want."

"I thought so," Haku replied, sliding open the door to the bathing room. "I thought I smelt it last night… but I was too _pleasantly distracted_ to bring it up." Chihiro laughed at his wording as the dragon came to sit by the lip of the bath. "Are you in pain?" he asked.

Chihiro shook her head. "Not really. A little sore, but I always am."

Haku nodded and closed his eyes, resting his chin on the lip of the bath.

"Busy downstairs?" she asked.

Haku shook his head. "Not really. I'm just tired. Aeala's downstairs, throwing peas everywhere. The mess hall is a disaster zone."

Chihiro laughed. "Want to get me some breakfast? I'm dead hungry."

"Can't have that," he hummed gently. After a moment, he said, "It's on the table."

Chihiro nodded and sunk lowly into the water. Idly, Haku ran a finger along the water's surface, tracing small patterns.

"It's almost time for me to go, isn't it?" she whispered, her breath making ripples in the bath water. She heard Haku suck in a sharp breath. "It's been over a month since…"

"I know," he replied gently.

"Work must be getting piled up."

"Probably." He didn't meet her eyes.

"… Maybe you should."

Haku didn't comment. He merely continued to trace patterns in the water, watching the ripples float along the surface.

"Haku," Chihiro said seriously, trying to get the dragon's attention.

"You're right," he replied eventually – monotonously. "I've thought it for a while, but denied it. I suppose I've just wanted you around for that much longer – to ignore everything that's happened and think we could be happy and normal together. Is that so wrong? It's a few months off a year; I know we wanted to try for children after the spell wore off." He shook his head. "I don't see… _any_ of that in the future."

Chihiro offered her mate a small smile. "Maybe so, but, it's your duty, Haku. Everything will work out."

He sighed and deigned to comment yet again. Chihiro sighed and grabbed a towel before stepping out of the bathtub and drying herself down.

"Is there much to do today?" she asked, wrapping the towel around her body. Going out the wardrobe, she pulled out a standard salmon outfit. Haku followed her out.

"Not really," he replied. "Rin's handling it all. I've become redundant, even here." He sighed. "I suppose the time has really come."

"You're going to be a great lord, darling," Chihiro squeezed her mate's shoulder. "We'll find our time."

Haku deigned not to comment, and instead sat down and had a cup of tea while Chihiro ate her breakfast. Once, about this time, he and Chihiro would have their breakfast together but he had not been sleeping well recently and found himself waking up in all manner of hours of the night and day. When he did, it was easiest to simply get up and get dressed for the day than to simply lie in bed and attempt to fall back asleep.

"I was wondering," Chihiro said over her breakfast, snapping Haku from his reverie. "If I should go visit Granny before I go back to the human world. I haven't seen Granny, Bou or No Face for a long time – since our engagement party. I should pay them a visit, really." Even their engagement party seemed like a long time ago.

Haku nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. I'll organise a train ticket there, and come pick you up. How long are you thinking of staying?"

"Over the weekend, I'll come back on Sunday."

Haku sucked in a breath. "You should go back to the human world on Monday."

The human woman nodded, her food suddenly feeling lumpy in her tight throat. An unperceived time away from her mate… even the week she was away was bad enough. She tried to control her emotions and blinked back the tears that pricked her eyes. She knew Haku would be able to smell the sudden misery in her scent, but if he did, he didn't let on.

"How long…"

"I have no idea, Chihiro," he sighed, frustrated. His head fell into his hands.

Chihiro finished her breakfast in silence, got up and left to get dressed without a word. Haku listened to her bare feet leave the dining room and the door to their bedroom slam. He sighed again. He had not even started his duties as a Lord and it was straining their relationship. He hadn't meant to say it like that, it has slipped out.

_How are we ever supposed to get through this?_

* * *

><p>Ismene was dressed in a long white toga, a golden belt wrapped around her waist and a pair of tan sandals on her feet. With her bronzed skin and wavy golden locks, she was quite a beautiful spirit. Waiting in the grassy courtyard of the Imperial Palace where she waited for Ayne, she noted the flowering bushes: pink roses and lilac rhododendrons, simple daisy bushes, and snow peas that crept up a large marble pillar. The spirit woman sighed and took a seat near a fountain, watching the small fish swim in the circular pool.<p>

"You simply swim around in circles," she noted, watching the orange and black goldfish. "Do you really have that bad a memory you forget where you've been? Or were the gods' kind enough for you not to realise it so you'll never be so depressingly sad?"

Ismene watched the fish for a moment longer before she heard the crunching of sandals on the small rocks that filled the pathways of the gardens. Ayne approached, her rich chocolate hair in a large braid over her shoulder, tickling the beginning of her stomach. It was fastened with a large, ornamented cuff.

"The Lord approaches in the next week," she said to her sister in all but blood. "He does not bring the Lady with him."

Ismene nodded. "Should we be having a discussion like this in the open?"

Ayne shrugged and sat on the fountains edge. "They all know. Their small minds cannot comprehend a woman beside their _dearest_ Lord." She rolled her eyes. "They will find out soon enough how wrong they are to try to keep them apart."

Ismene said little, and instead ran her fingers through her wavy hair.

"I'm afraid for her." Ismene let out a shaky breath. "I've never known a human. I've heard stories, but she was a lot different. How easily she can break. They were talking about it earlier, in the corridors – Senekular and Yaug, laughing about it. It made me sick."

Ayne frowned. "I hope they make the same mistake in the presence of the Lord."

"I've heard he has quite a temper."

"True," Ayne considered. "However, so did Sar'onga."

Ismene laughed. "I suppose he did, didn't he? Especially to Senekular – what did he used to call him?"

Ayne giggled, putting on a faux deep voice and impersonating the past lord. "He - with the shifty eyes and the cunning way, had he not been the Lord's advisor, and it be strictly forbidden, I'd have him hung and burnt just for the strange way he looks."

"And then he would visibly shiver and laugh. _We_ would all laugh, us ladies." Ismene smiled and ran her fingers through her hair, her eyes falling for a moment. "I miss him."

Ayne smiled. "I know you do. So do I."

"This new Lord is handsome though, isn't he?" Ismene giggled, finishing the small braid in her golden hair before raking it back out with her fingers.

Over in the open corridor, Senekular stood behind a pillar, eavesdropping on the ladies' conversation. Uninterested in their conversation, he rolled his eyes and walked back into the palace where Yaug was waiting.

"Harpies talking as harpies do," Senekular rolled his eyes and ushered Yaug. "Common wench banter."

"The Lord arrives in less than a week, so Augustine said," Yaug said. "Are we ready for his arrival? Have things been organised?"

"Organised so well I see little need for a Lord to take over a job we can easily do ourselves," replied Senekular, entering the office that would be Lord Kohaku's and sitting behind the desk.

"As you said before, 'common wench banter'," Yaug began, taking a seat opposite Senekular. "I ask what they were speaking of in more detail."

Senekular sighed and rested his boots on the edge of the desk, leaning back to look at the roof. "Reminiscing on times as being Sar'onga's concubines," he said absentmindedly. "Perhaps they were ecstatic the _Lady_ is not accompanying the Lord. They will not get as precious attention as they did when Sar'onga ruled. They will not get things handed to them on platters, fed into their whore mouths."

"Ayne is the problem," Yaug replied, his arms over his large stomach. "Ismene would be a simple girl if she was not around."

"And with her being the Lady's main attending, we'll probably get near her. Not with Ayne knowing how much we detest her. She'll never leave her side."

"And when Ayne is not by her side, the Lord is."

Senekular rubbed his temples. "Any poison in her food, they will sniff out. Any screams she makes, they will hear it…"

"Disease?"

Senekular laughed. "There's a vial of the Samrusher plague somewhere in the grounds. Would be a shame if it smashed, wouldn't it?"

"You truly want her dead?"

Senekular reclined back on the chair. "True, it's not a personal vendetta, however – the girl has done nothing to me. In fact, for a human, she has quite the sweet face. That body was not wasted, also. Yet, I could not have her in the palace – you know too well, Yaug, the concept of a mate is much too distracting. Sar'onga knew this, alas he thought his whores to be more than that and gave them a chair in the parliament," he looked to the women in the gardens. "Yet he knew the problem of having a mate in the palace. Whoever knows why he allowed that human to stay."

"Some say the witch Zeniba had a hand in it. That sister-in-law of his, though the brother she was to wed is long dead," said Yaug.

"And then he went and announced his intention to mate her," Senekular grunted in displeasure.

"She is not even his mate yet," Yaug said. "They have not even had the ceremony. She is, in all but name. She's unable to bare children, also, for at least a year."

"I did not notice," Senekular hummed. "Nevertheless, it does not matter whether she becomes the Lord's mate or not– she will not outlive that year."

"What kind of mutants would a human and a dragon produce?" Yaug visibly shivered. "Some sort of reptile with a head of a monkey? Would it crawl on its hands and knees, a tail slithering from the base of its rear?"

"It would bite its mother's nipple with his fangs."

"Truly a disgusting creature," Yaug nodded. "Then again, I suppose an infant is much easier to dispose of, also."

Senekular considered for a moment, leaning back in the chair that in a week would sit their new Lord and looked up at the ceiling.

* * *

><p>"Chihiro, dearest!" Zeniba cried, hugging her adoptive granddaughter as she arrived at the cottage near the sixth stop. "Come in quickly, you're just in time for lunch."<p>

Chihiro smiled and greeted Bou and No Face, leaving her bags of clothes by the door and taking a seat at the dining table. Zeniba had made a hearty potato stew and served it out in large heapings. Bou and Chihiro chatted for a while, about the bathhouse and how Bou had heard that Haku was the new Lord of the Eastern Lands from Zeniba.

"I'm not sure what that means," he muttered. "Sen, what does it mean?"

Chihiro chuckled nervously. "I'm not even sure Haku knows what it means."

Zeniba grunted in suppressed laughter a tight smile on her face. "All I know it means is Haku's going to be a busier dragon than ever before," he muttered, picking up her spoon. Bou had already finished his helping. "Bou why don't you go and help No Face with those spring bulbs? Those hedges near the fence need mulching and pruning as well."

No Face nodded and gave a grunt, and Bou followed him out to the garden. Zeniba looked on the two happily. "Those two are wonderful, really, they are."

Chihiro raised her eyebrows. "They do a lot of work."

"Not around the house," she shook her head. "But out in the garden. No Face adores spending time in the garden, which is nice for me, since I can sit back and have a cup of tea. I think it's the flowers. They just soothe him."

"He seems happy here," Chihiro smiled, remembering the days No Face had been a terrible monster.

"Now tell me, dearest Chihiro," Granny had a solemn expression on her face. "You've come to say goodbye, haven't you?"

"No," Chihiro replied, shocked at the accusation but suddenly realising it was true. "Well, Haku said it was for the best anyway."

"He's right, I suppose," Zeniba sighed. "The human world is remotely safe, considering all things. But I fear for him. I fear this will change him, Chihiro, especially if you're not by his side. You're his rock, if you will."

Chihiro sighed and rested her chin on her elbow. The soup had gone cold. "I know."

Zeniba shook her head and began to clear the table. "I wish the two of you didn't have to go through such an ordeal. It only just seemed like things were starting to become normal for everyone around here, and suddenly it all changes again."

"I've had enough change in my lifetime, I think," Chihiro replied. "I don't know how much more change I can take – what else can the gods put me through?"

"Don't speak like that," Zeniba chided. "They'll listen, and you'll be in some sort of worse torment than now."

Chihiro sighed and grabbed her bag by the doorway. "Do you mind if I unpack?" she asked and Zeniba nodded.

"You know where to go," the old witch smiled and moved to stoke the gentle fire stirring in the hearth. "I'll put a pot of tea on."

Zeniba's sweet tea was delicious and Chihiro always craved it whenever she visited. Haku had tried to find it, but it never was as good as when Zeniba brewed it. The witch called it an 'old talent' that the dragon couldn't possibly know. Bou and No Face did not like tea, and remained in the garden, bathing in the afternoon sun.

"I'm worried about Haku," Chihiro murmured over her tea.

"I would be worried if you were not," replied Zeniba. "But, Haku is a man; he may just have to figure this out for himself."

Chihiro was silent for a moment, studying the patterns on the rug when she couldn't think of what else to say. She looked to Zeniba.

"He wants me to go home… I can see where he's coming from, but I'm so afraid - ,"

"He'll never come to get you?" Zeniba finished the sentence.

Chihiro nodded, ashamed.

"I'm afraid he'll forget about me," she shook her head. "I left him once before, he promised we'd meet again but it took 10 years. What if it's the same? What if it's worse? Sometimes I fear for his life. I was so scared when he was poisoned."

Zeniba hummed and nodded her head. " Your concerns are valid. There are malicious people out there, but Haku is loved by more than you think Chihiro. I'm sure he already has friends in the Imperial City; I'm sure Sar'onga made sure of that."

The human nodded gently. "I'm sure you're right."

"Things will work out," smiled the old witch gently. "Have you heard any of my sister, Chihiro?"

"No," Chihiro shook her head. "I haven't heard of Yubaba since she left the bathhouse, not from Haku anyway. He may have heard of something through the grape vine."

"Strange saying," cackled Zeniba. "No, I was wondering perhaps you'd heard some bathhouse gossip, but there would be nothing he knows I do not know already. Sometimes I worry about her," Zeniba sighed. "We may be complete opposites, but we're still sisters."

Chihiro frowned. "Was Yubaba always like this – mean, I mean?"

Zeniba shook her head and laughed. "Not really, my child. She and I were always different. We fought like there would be no tomorrow when we were children. Our mother would dress us the same, so we were completely identical. She was never as she was now, always a little grumpier, a little more cynical than usual. A child is born neither good nor evil, I thought you would know Chihiro."

"Something bad must have happened for you two to be as different as you are now," she murmured, half very curious, and half knowing to respect Zeniba's privacy.

"Yes," sighed the old witch. "But that's something I'd have to tell you when you're older. When Bou is older."

Chihiro looked to the window, following Granny's eyes to see Bou and No Face working out in the garden. She heard the old witch sigh heavily.

"Do you think Yubaba will come back for him?"

"Yes," Zeniba replied, gathering up the cups of tea. "Eventually. Though he may be very different to how she remembers him. He's growing so fast, it won't be long until he starts to lose his baby fat." Zeniba smiled and gave her nephew one last look before hurrying into the kitchen. Chihiro looked at Bou a little longer. He was only a baby, yet half a dozen heads taller than her. She had to wonder about his father – where was he? She realised spirits procreated differently to humans, yet still, she couldn't help but wonder. Haku had always said his mother had left his egg well covered and his father had left even long before that – could Bou's father have left? Was that why Yubaba was having angry.

"Did Bou's father leave Yubaba?" Chihiro asked, turning over to see Zeniba putting the washed cups away. "Is that what you don't want to tell me about?"

Zeniba nodded once. "You can't tell him this. He's still so young, and he hasn't asked about him yet, although he probably doesn't understand a child comes from both a man and woman."

"He hasn't been around many families," Chihiro said. "Perhaps only Chase and Hotaru, but he'd be too young to understand that."

"When my sister told Bou's father she was pregnant, he left her without warning," Zeniba sighed. "She was running the bathhouse, and when he left she grew very cold and bitter. True, she loved Bou, but she never got over being deceived by that man. I suppose he broke her heart."

"Who was he?" Chihiro asked.

Zeniba shrugged. "His name was Noph, and he was a young warrior from the Western Lands. Back then, the lands were much more peaceful than they are now, and it was long before the war. The Western Lands are a little fragile now and some people are still bitter, but back then Easterners and Westerners moved back and forth with ease. I haven't heard of him since he left, that must be over two thousand years ago."

"Bou is two _thousand_ years old?" Chihiro gasped.

"Well, of course," chuckled Zeniba. "How do you think he got so selfish? Centuries of being pampered, dear."

"How long until he's fully mature?" Chihiro had to ask.

Zeniba shrugged, "At least perhaps ten thousand years yet, when he'll be a fully mature spirit. We crow spirits have quite long life spans, but the sea spirits like Noph are large in nature and take a long time to develop. Bou was the size of a newborn human when he was born, but grew rapidly. I don't expect him to grow much taller, really." Zeniba smiled as the two entered the house, wiping their feet and going to wash their dirty hands.

"He may be dead, but I have not heard a peep out of him for centuries," Zeniba replied. "Cold blooded coward he was, but I don't want to speak of this in front of Bou, so this conversation will have to wait to be finished.

Chihiro nodded, understanding. For a long time she sat in silence wondering about Bou's father – about Noph. Had Yubaba once been a nice woman? As nice as she could have been? Had once she been in love and now, forever scorned? Chihiro thought about herself and Haku, and then she thought of children. Would she never see her child grow into adulthood – Haku had told her he had been merely an adolescent when the war broke out, and he'd been one thousand years old. Suddenly, she was very aware of her heartbeat thumping through her ears. One thousand years and she'd be bones, no, not even bones – dust. Would her babies even remember her? Would they love her?

Bou entered the room again with a large grin on his face. "Aunty," he called. "What's for dinner?"

Zeniba smiled, "What would you like, Bou my dear?"

* * *

><p>Thanks to those people who reviewed the last chapter! They were:<p>

**Cinn**  
><strong> Teehees<strong>  
><strong> michelle88222<strong>  
><strong> Sokka2Me<strong>  
><strong> kitsune2477<strong>  
><strong> EkLiPsE411<strong>  
><strong>Blackcat <strong>  
><strong> roseskyangel <strong>  
><strong> LaurenvBelladonna<strong>  
><strong> ulquihime7980<strong>  
><strong> DemonChild94<strong>  
><strong> Nuingarien <strong>  
><strong> Courtney Ravensdale <strong>  
><strong>Madunna2U <strong>  
><strong>Zutara5eva <strong>  
><strong> Kiittiizz <strong>  
><strong>DemonGirlSylvie<strong>  
><strong> FlutterbyBella <strong>  
><strong> MarshMallow14 <strong>

****Thank you all very much. I'd just like to make an announcement that since I'm doing NaNoWriMo this year under the same pen name, I won't be updating this fanfiction until early December. I have chapter 52 written, and perhaps 53, but the weekly update will have to wait. I apologise for the inconvenience, but I hope to write a killer novel. :)

Please remember to leave a quick review before you leave!

~ **Arlia'Devi.**


	52. LII: Homes

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away in any respect; all rights go to Hayao Miyazaki and associates. I make no money from this.

Edited: 1/7/013

**The Path of Water**

By Arlia'Devi

**LII: Homes**

Chihiro awoke to the morning with a heavy heart. _Don't want to get out of this bed_, she murmured. _Don't want to wake up, _she chanted, feeling the heavy weight against her back, signalling her mate-to-be was currently spooning her. A hand was around her middle protectively and his nose was nestled into the crook of her neck. She couldn't possibly move without waking him and so decided to stay where she was, at least until her dragon woke up.

Today was the day she was supposed to leave the spirit world. It had been the day she'd been dreading the most since Sar'onga's death. Two months had passed in almost an instant and the room looked bare. All things had been packed up and moved, including most of Chihiro's belongings – to their quarters in the Imperial Palace. Everything except bathhouse furniture remained – their bed was the only thing that looked normal.

_It reminds me of my old house before we moved_, Chihiro swallowed thickly. When they'd moved to the country, their old house had been gutted completely of their furniture. Chihiro remembered the echo of her voice in the lounge room, bouncing off the walls. She wondered if this floor, just like the one above, would remain untouched.

_Will we ever come back here again?_

Haku's groan signalled his arrival back to the land of the conscious and he stretched his legs against Chihiro's, spreading his toes wide as he let out a large yawn.

"Hey," he murmured, kissing the side of her neck as he began to wake up.

"Hi," she smiled, but didn't move as he rolled away from her to rest on his back and look up at the ceiling.

Haku knew she was nervous and sad, the scent radiated off her. It had been what woke him up, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it.

"We won't be apart for very long," he promised, thinking he should say something even though he didn't know exactly what. "I promise."

"How long?" she whispered.

"A month, maybe," he said although the vagueness of his voice gave away that he wasn't so sure. "I promise it won't be long."

"I'm not scared about that," she murmured. "I know you'll come back for me. If you don't, I swear winter solstice I'm coming through myself and demanding you marry me," this made Haku laugh. "I'm worried," Chihiro admitted. "That something's going to happen to you while I'm not here."

"While you're not here to protect me," he chuckled a little.

Chihiro rolled over and gave Haku a dead pan look. "Ha-ha," she said sarcastically before swinging herself out of bed and grabbing clothes to get dressed. "You know I didn't mean it like that."

"I know," Haku replied, coming to stand behind Chihiro to nuzzle her neck. "Remember when you last went home?"

"Mmm," Chihiro replied, feeling Haku begin to kiss up the side of her neck. She felt his hand slither around her hip and touch the skin of her lower stomach, his fingers spidering out to cover her navel. "I do…"

"Remember that goodbye you gave me…," he whispered gently into her ear before biting down on the lobe.

"Vaguely," she teased him gently. He rocked his hips forward. Chihiro felt his hardness rub against her back.

"Do you think we could top it?" he grinned, wrapping Chihiro's long hair around his fist and using it to make her head tilt to the side. "You are going away for a month – can we make it four times better than last time you went away for a week."

"That's eight orgasms," she laughed as Haku released her hair. "I don't know if you can handle it Haku – do you have enough stamina?"

The dragon grinned and scooped up his little mate, dropping her on the bed. Chihiro's eyes flashed with excitement as she reached for the fastenings to his pants.

"We'll soon find out," he grinned.

The two missed breakfast, but neither cared.

* * *

><p>"Hello you two," Chase huffed when Chihiro and Haku turned up downstairs. Chihiro looked flushed in the face, with two bright red cheeks and a glowing complexion. Her hair was in slight disarray. Haku was holding her luggage and looked equally as spectacular, despite his dishevelled appearance. It was easy to guess what the two had been up to and Chase grinned towards the two, who gave sheepish expressions.<p>

"There you are!" Rin frowned as she stalked up to the two. "It's almost midday – what in the world have you been doing all morning? I thought we'd see you at breakfast."

Chihiro grinned. "Packing took a little longer than expected," she gave a sultry glare to Chase who laughed.

Rin rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said. "Come on, let's get going."

"Bossy bossy," Haku murmured as Rin swivelled on her heel and walked to the door.

Chase sighed. "Don't even start," she warned the dragon lowly as they began to move out of the bathhouse. She kept her voice low. "I think Rin needs a dose of the medicine you gave Chihiro this morning."

Haku laughed gently. Chase wasn't sure if he was blushing; his cheeks had already been red from the afterglow.

Chihiro walked with Rin, who was snappier than usual.

"Don't be upset, Rin," the human woman tried to sympathise with her friend. "It will be one month, tops."

Rin shook her head. "I'm not even mad," she said, nose in the air. "I have a whole stack of work to do at the bathhouse – those slugs just get on my nerves."

Chihiro smiled gently but dropped the matter. If Rin wanted to be mad, then she should let her be mad.

The four crossed the tried up river bed, then began walking along the windy hills covered in a shin-length layer of grass. The red train station was looming in the distance. Haku slipped his hand into Chihiro's and squeezed it gently.

"Give my love to your parents," he smiled. "I know they may not understand, or they may be sceptic of my motives, but let them think as they will. I will redeem myself."

Chihiro smiled. "They'll understand, Haku. Mama will, anyway, they'll try to understand and accept, I think, even if they don't really know what's going on."

Haku nodded. Suddenly they were at the old train station. Chase shivered visibly.

"This place is super creepy," she said as the wind howled through the tunnel.

"I agree," Rin muttered, staying as close to the spirit entrance as possible. "It feels wrong being here."

"It's being so close to the human world," Haku replied. "I feel the same. Your body is sensing the shift between the two worlds, and warning you not to travel further. Human's call it intuition, but ours is much stronger. The human world repels us."

"You said you thought there was a grey-zone," Chihiro murmured. "That first night you'd found me…"

"A myth for now," Haku replied. "Besides, most spirits go out of their way to avoid the human world."

"Strange," Chihiro said, looking down the tunnel and to the sunny day on the human side. "I don't feel anything. Probably because I'm human."

"It's getting late, dearest," Haku said, handing Chihiro the luggage bags. "You should go."

Chihiro nodded and swallowed thickly. "You're right." She looked to her two best friends, standing beside the entrance to the train station and ran forward to embrace them.

Haku watched as Chihiro cried into her friends' shoulders and felt something clench his heart a little. Rin began to cry, not being able to hold back with her anger any longer. Chase sniffed and batted the tears from her eyes and pulled back.

With a watery laugh she said, "Who knows what Aeala will be up to by the time you get back,' she sniffed. "She's going leaps and bounds these days."

Chihiro laughed and nodded, turning to Rin. "You take care of yourself, alright Rin?" she said, embracing the woman. "And please keep an eye on Haku for me. He's such a dope sometimes."

"You got it," Rin sniffed, closing her eyes tight so the tears didn't leak. She let the human woman go and stood by Chase as Chihiro approached her mate-to-be.

"Be well," she blubbered, her hands smoothing over the shirt over his shoulders. She traced his collar bone with the flat palm of her hand, then up his neck until it rested on his cheeks.

Haku's words wouldn't go through his tight throat. He swallowed thickly. "I will," he murmured and pulled Chihiro in for a passionate kiss.

Chihiro melted into his body as he hugged her tightly.

"I love you so much," he whispered with a harsh hiss into her ear.

"I love you too," she replied.

Regretfully, he released her.

"Go," he sniffed, his back turned on his friends lest they see him cry. Chihiro laughed gently at his pride and rubbed a tear away with her thumb.

"Silly dragon."

"Go," he said a little more firmly. "I'll cast the spells. Your family is waiting for you."

Chihiro nodded and hitched her bags over her shoulder. "Will we see each other again?"

He nodded, a smile playing over his lips. "Of course. I promise. Don't look back."

Chihiro sucked in a breath and with one parting look to her friends across Haku's shoulder, she turned on her heel and began to walk steadily through the tunnel. _Don't look back_, she chanted to herself, feeling a horrible sense of déjà vu. _Don't look back, don't look back…_

"_Ah!" _Haku fell to his knees and Chase and Rin ran to his side, helping him up by the arms. Rin looked into the corridor. It was suddenly empty.

"She's gone," Rin said, blinking once.

Haku groaned. "She's on the other side now – probably just coming out."

"Haku you need to sit down," Chase said as the dragon shook off the women's arms and staggered out of the train station. "You've exerted yourself. Give it a moment." She unfastened a water canister from her hip. "Here, sit down and take a drink."

Haku took a swig from the water canister, tasting the water infused with raspberries Chase often carried around with her.

"It's got a spell for lactating women in it, thus the raspberries, but I think it'll be alright for you," she laughed. "It's full of minerals and electrolytes."

Haku made a face but swallowed anyway. "Lord have mercy on you if I start expressing."

Chase laughed and Rin made a watery smile.

"Come on," said the sable spirit. "Let's get you back Haku. When are you leaving for the palace?"

"Tomorrow," replied the dragon, getting to his feet. Albeit he was still a little shaky, he managed to walk properly. Haku noticed that, upon skipping breakfast and casting such a strong spell, he was deathly hungry. "The sooner I leave, the sooner thing are sorted out and the sooner it's safer for Chihiro to come back."

"Is it that dangerous?" Chase asked.

Haku nodded. "When I don't know who to trust, it is. The Imperial Palace is bigger than the bathhouse by a hundred times. I couldn't be with her all day to make sure she is safe. It's easier this way."

"If you say so," Chase murmured. She shivered again. "Hey, can we get outta this place, it's totally creeping me out."

* * *

><p>Chihiro staggered out of the Enchanted Forest, tears blurring her eyes and her feet feeling like lead. Up the hill sat her childhood home, a blue weatherboard house that looked down on the small town her parents lived in. What would they say now? They had not expected her back… well, at least for another year. Chihiro trudged up the hall, dropping her bags by the back door in exhaustion as she finally reached the house.<p>

"Mama?" she called, entering the house without knocking. "Mama, are you home?"

"Huh?" she heard Yuuko from upstairs as she entered the kitchen and dining room. "Who's that?"

"Chihiro, Mama," Chihiro called. "I'm the only child you had!"

Yuuko came out of the study with a confused look on her face. Leaning over the railing, she saw her daughter standing beside the dining table and smiled.

"Oh Chihiro!" she cried, running down the staircase and embracing her daughter. "What in the world are you doing here? Oh, is everything alright?"

Chihiro nodded. "Everything's fine."

"But we weren't supposed to see you until later in the year," she protested. "Nothing has happened with you or Haku, has it? Is the wedding off?"

"No," she said. "Just postponed. Haku's taken up a new job, um, it's a little difficult to explain," she bit her lip as her mother waited patiently for an explanation. "The world I live in is separated in half; the Western and Eastern side and they're governed by Lords. The Eastern Lord died and Haku was next in line – so… I suppose he's ascended."

Yuuko regarded her daughter seriously. "So what are you doing back here?"

Chihiro shook her head and took a seat at the dining table. "He wanted me to come back just for a week or two, just until things have settled down. It's very tense, I think, and it would probably get more tense if I was there… a human."

Yuuko nodded and tried to understand. True, it seemed whenever Chihiro did come home she spouted some different story about the other world she lived in that Yuuko found overwhelming. Still, Yuuko sighed and went to make her daughter a cup of tea.

"How have you been?" she asked.

"Well," Chihiro replied with a smile. "Very well."

"You look well, darling," she grinned. "But how about a haircut while you're back? It's gotten so long."

Chihiro ran her hands through her hair – indeed it had gotten long. From resting around her shoulder blades it suddenly touched the small of her back.

"You're probably right…," she murmured, pushing the locks back.

Her mother regarded her seriously. "You're sure nothing is going wrong?" she asked in a deep, not-at-all joking voice. "You can tell me darling."

Chihiro shrugged and scampered out of her mother's harsh eye. "There's nothing to tell. Haku's just a little worried, and he has a right to be. It won't be for very long, just until the place settles down a little."

Yuuko sighed and folded her arms. "I wish I knew about spirit politics like you, dear. It all seems complicated and I'm annoyed I don't understand it."

Chihiro nodded. "I wish I knew more about spirit politics, as well. I always skipped over those parts in the books to get to more interesting things like customs and ceremonies." Chihiro sighed. "I wish I paid more attention."

Yuuko went to make her daughter a cup of tea. "We should tell your father you're home," she said. "How is Haku, by the way?"

Chihiro nodded. "Good, I think. By all accounts. The wedding has been postponed."

"Oh no!" Yuuko pouted. "I was so looking forward to it, Chihiro – when do you think you'll find the time."

"Soon," she said, though she didn't think she sounded so confident. "Hopefully soon."

* * *

><p>"What are you leaving here?" Rin asked as she watched Haku run about the apartment. It was early afternoon, but the dragon had already done over two days' worth of packing since after breakfast. He was moving in super-speed, using his magic to sort and pack items into large boxes and chests.<p>

"Most things," he replied. "The Palace is already equipped with furniture. Linen, supplies, books."

He entered the study where he began sorting through a vast collection of leather back tomes – many of which Chihiro had already read. The books were filed alphabetically, as they had been organised on the bookshelf and packed accordingly. The last however, and the books that made Haku falter for a moment in his stride, were shiny paper covers, one depicting a young boy sitting by a river. The boy, Haku recognised him as Huckleberry, looked happy. There was a fish beside him, gutted and ready to eat, and the river looked vast and healthy.

"What's that?" Rin asked, gawking over Haku's shoulder.

"Chihiro gave me this book when she first came here," he smiled gently and flicked the pages through his fingers. "It's one of my favourites. I've read a lot of human literature, but nothing ever like this."

Rin's lips pursed. "Come on, make sure you pack it."

Haku sighed and placed the book into the box.

"There's not too much left to pack," he murmured.

"All of Chihiro's things?" Rin asked.

Haku shook his head. "She packed everything before she left."

Rin sighed. "When are you leaving then?"

"Tomorrow morning," Haku replied. "Is everything organised here? You do not need me for anything?"

Rin huffed. "Nothing."

Haku nodded solemnly.

"Does that feel strange for you?" Rin asked, grinning. "Tell you what – the one thing you can do is keep that pesky thunder god away from the bathhouse."

Haku's ears perked up and he remembered a conversation he'd had with Chihiro not a few weeks ago.

"Why's that?"

Rin huffed. "He's insufferable."

"A customer is a customer," reminded Haku wisely. "No matter how irritating he is."

"Finally," Rin laughed. "Someone understands."

Haku sighed and bent down to close a box.

"Come on," Rin said, tugging on his arm. "Let's go get some dinner – a farewell feast, if you well. It'll be better than wallowing up here all night, won't it? All alone."

"Alone," he muttered, shaking his head. "Don't remind me."

The morning was growing close, and the sun was rising to the top of the sky. Haku sighed and trudged up the golden steps towards the beautiful, gleaming palace. By the gate stood a tall woman with a long fish-tail braid hanging over her shoulder and who bowed and smiled graciously.

"My lord," Ayne said. "Welcome to your new home."

Haku looked up to the large golden spires, reaching into the sky and sighed heavily.

_New home?_

* * *

><p>This completes Volume One of the Path of Water.<p>

For anyone interested, the pronouncation of some names within this story are as follows:

Ismene – Is-MEAN-ee.

Ayne – Anne.

Aeala – Aye-AH-la.

Senekular – Sen-ek-KUL-ah

Raijin – Ray-gin.

The next volume of this story is on my author's profile with the same name, only in the summary, it states, "Volume two." I realise I said before I would add chapter 53, but decided it was nice to cut it short here at 52 chapters. Please head over to Volume Two to read the next chapter "Desperado". Sorry for the confusion for anyone who is still waiting for the upload. I did not want to make an author's note and add it as a new chapter since author's on here work had on their stories/updates and I did not want to take away the top updated spot from someone who churned out a few thousand words just for this short message. I hope you understand.

Thanks everyone.

**~ Arlia'Devi  
><strong>


End file.
